Goodnight Tonight
by Jude Rigby
Summary: After an accident turns out to be murder Castle and Beckett investigate the life of their victim and learn that it is deadly to try and hide. At the same time they anticipate a visit to the desert of Nevada as their trip to Las Vegas nears. Twenty-third in the Beware of Darkness series. Caskett pairing. Complete
1. Prologue- Color Of The Sun

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: The title of this story is the name of a song by Paul McCartney, released as a single by Wings. The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Mama You've Been on My Mind_ written by Bob Dylan, the version that I've taken from is performed as a demo by George Harrison.

Color Of The Sun

Rolling over onto her side Beckett felt someone in front of her but it didn't really register and she simply held onto who she thought was her husband. But shortly after that they gave a giggle and she realized it wasn't him. A responding; slightly smothered; laugh led to her rapidly recall what day it was and why exactly her daughters were there with her. Thinking that she should get the day started she opened her eyes then, knowing already the girls were watching her closely.

"Happy Mother's Day!" Eliza and Julia said together when they saw their mother was looking at them.

"Thank you girls," Beckett said, about to sit up. She was slightly surprised when Eliza stopped her from doing that and with a smile she said, "You don't want to get up?"

"No, stay comfy with us Mommy," the little girl told her seriously.

"Really?" Beckett said. When the girls both nodded she smiled and said, "Then can I have a Mother's Day kiss?"

"Yeah," Julia said, leaning over first from where she was on her knees next to her mother. They shared a kiss and she then watched her sister share one with their mother before she said, "Daddy's making breakfast."

"I had a feeling," Beckett said, reaching up and stroking Eliza's hair before she then reached over with her other hand and cupped Julia's cheek.

"Are you happy Mommy?" Eliza asked, resting her chin on her mother's shoulder.

"Oh of course," Beckett replied. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Daddy said it was your pick," Julia answered with a smile.

"Your daddy is very silly," Beckett said jokingly. "He knows already what I'd want to do." When her daughters just looked at her Beckett laughed softly before she then said, "I want us to go riding. We just need to ask your grandparents what they want to do."  
"They'll go," Julia said firmly. "But I hope they're okay watching us."

"I think I want you two to come with me," Beckett said. She heard footsteps coming down the hall and she looked up to see her husband walking inside so she then said to him, "With us."

"Happy Mother's Day love," Castle said as he came to her with the tray in his hands. Setting it down once Beckett was sitting up with the girls out of the way he then leaned over and kissed her deeply on the lips. He didn't let it last for too long, moving away to say, "You enjoyed your wake up?"

"Of course," Beckett replied.

"Tomorrow Daddy will wake you up," Eliza told her mother seriously.

Laughing with his wife Castle said, "I'll be right back with the other tray," before he left the room quickly.

"How can I ride Mommy?" Eliza asked when her mother looked back to her and her sister.

"Do you mind riding with your daddy?" Beckett asked her.

"No," Eliza said seriously. She smiled when Beckett laughed softly and she then leaned against her saying, "We love you Mommy."

"She's right we do," Julia told her seriously. "A lot."

"And I love you two too," Beckett replied. "I hope your gram won't mind us riding together."

"She won't," Castle said, coming into the room. He sat down on his side of the bed and once the tray he was holding was set over his lap they began to eat. "So what did you decide to do today Kate?" he asked after they'd been silent for a while.

"You heard already," Beckett replied, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye with a smile.

"Oh so they influenced you," Castle said jokingly.

"No we didn't," Julia protested. "She said herself that she wanted to go."

"And we will," Castle said.

"But what about your mom?" Beckett asked.

"And Grandpapa," Julia reminded her.

"I think he'd be okay going," Beckett said quickly. "But-"

"She'll go on up to the stable house," Castle said. "To visit and I'm sure… Eliza's going with us?" he then said. When his wife nodded and their youngest nodded rapidly he smiled and said, "Or she might go out to shop."

"Likely that," Beckett said with a smile. She looked then at their daughters and said, "You two are a little quiet."

"We're listening," Julia said. "You liked your coffee right?"

Beckett nodded, since she was still smiling, remembering the abstract pattern in the foam before she asked, "Did you two suggest that?"

"Yeah I said it was pretty," Eliza said. She then giggled and said, "And Daddy was working hard."

"Not that hard," Castle said reassuringly to his wife. "You know I'm used to making this."

"I know," Beckett said before she reached over to him and cupped his cheek. They kissed tenderly but didn't stop until they'd exchanged a third one and she said, "How are we not grossing you out?" directing that to the girls.  
"Because we see it all the time," Julia said simply. "And if it makes you happy we're not gonna stop you."

"Why do I get the feeling you're saying we should let you do something that makes you happy and not stop you," Castle commented.

"Like riding?" Julia said slyly.

"Oh good," Beckett said in a mock relieved tone of voice. "I thought you might say eating cupcakes or… swimming at night."

Giggling with her big sister Eliza said, "You have to say no, you are grownups."

"Very true but since riding is very healthy I say we go for as long as we can," Castle said. "Or as long as your mom says is okay."

"Thanks," Beckett said. "Okay let's go before we lose any more time," she told the girls as they had finished eating by then.

Getting off the bed the family went downstairs together where they found Jim in the kitchen drinking some coffee with Martha. After the two mothers had been told Happy Mother's Day Castle and Beckett discussed their plans with their parents before Jim spoke once Martha said she would head out to shop.

"I think I'd like to go with you," Beckett's father told the two.

"You want to go riding?" Beckett said in surprise.

"I would, I think I'm a little jealous of you all getting to ride," Jim replied with a slight smile as the girls hugged him tightly. "I could right?"

"Of course," Beckett replied.

"There are some good mares that you can ride," Castle commented. "So I think we should head out, see how our family ride goes. Mother?"

"No, no," Martha said quickly. "I'll leave the riding to the rest of you but I hope you girls with take a walk with me on the beach when you come home."

Once the girls had assured their grandmother they would Castle and Beckett took them upstairs to change. When they were ready they met Jim and Martha in the garage where they said goodbye to Castle's mother before she drove out in the other car.

"So what mare is Grandpapa going to ride?" Julia asked. She then gasped and said, "What about boots, he doesn't have boots!"

"They have them at the stables he can use," Castle said.

"No they don't," Julia said in response, frowning.  
"I think your parents have an old pair of your father's?" Jim said, directing the question to his daughter.

"You'll see when we get there," Beckett said before she looked back out the windshield to watch them nearing the stables.

When they had arrived Jim helped his granddaughters out before he went to where his daughter and son in law were putting on their shoes on the other side of the car. "These were yours?" he asked as Beckett handed him a box.

"They're for you Dad," she told him with a smile. "I bought them for you two years again, thinking maybe you would ride but…"

"Look and see them Grandpapa!" Eliza said eagerly as she and her sister gathered on either side of him.

Taking off the lid Jim wasn't surprised when he saw less expensive boots than the ones she had and he nodded his thanks to her and Castle before he sat down to put them on. He was smiling the entire time as his granddaughters were watching him, knowing they were making sure he was putting them on correctly. "Okay we're ready," he said, smiling at everyone.

"Not you Julia, come here," Beckett said.

With a smile the girl sat down and then switched her shoes for her boots before she reached up to her grandfather's hand. "Can I ride with you?" she asked him.

"I'll be riding with him," Beckett told her gently. "It's safer and you'll ride with your daddy and sister."

"I'm gonna go with Jules?" Eliza asked with a smile.

"Eliza," Beckett said in a mock stern tone of voice before the little girl giggled. She then smiled and said, "We won't be galloping today so you know girls."

"We know," the two said at the same time, smiling when their father pretended to jump.

The owner of the stables was walking out to them and after they had greeted him he asked, "Hello Mr. Beckett, you're going to be riding today?"

"I am," Jim said with a nod. "Is there a horse I'll be okay riding?"

"Oh of course," Charlie said with a smile. "Sapphire I think."

"I was thinking that," Beckett said. "And Venus for Julia?"

"Yeah she's here," Charlie said. "I'll help you out."

Walking over to the stable Beckett said, "Do you mind waiting for us to get Alex and Julius?"

"I'll grab Venus," Charlie told her. "Julia can hold her."

"Yes I can," Julia said quickly, smiling when her parents looked at her.

"Don't walk around with her," Castle said firmly. When Julia nodded he and Beckett went to their horses and got them ready before they stepped out with them.

"She's very gentle," Charlie was saying as he led the white mare up to Jim. "Kate?"

"I'll be helping him," Beckett said, handing off Alex to her husband. She then went to Sapphire and took the reins, leading her and her father over to the stepping stone. She then said, "Do you know how to get up?"

"I remember the lessons from your mother," Jim replied. "You'll hold her steady for me right?"

"Of course," Beckett said with a quick nod. "But first…" She smiled when he held his hand out to the mare and once it had his scent she nodded to the saddle.

Julia held her breath, as her sister sucked in a breath of air, while they watched their grandfather mount the horse. But he was soon set and she followed her father as they followed Beckett leading the horse outside the stable. "Okay Grandpapa?" she asked.

"I think so," Jim said.

"Good enough to take the reins?" Beckett asked her father. When he nodded she gave them to him and said, "Keep still, she won't move until you direct her to."

"Go ahead and help Julia," Jim said.

Hesitating for a moment Beckett then went over to the girl and helped her into the saddle and then went to Castle, taking Alex as Eliza held her hand. "Ready?" she asked him once he was in his saddle.

"Of course," Castle replied. He took their youngest from her but held onto Beckett's hand before he kissed the back of it. "If you want me to go with your father I will."

"Maybe halfway," Beckett said, looking over at their youngest before smiling at her. She was tempted to kiss him but instead went over to Alex and climbed up on top of him. Going to her husband she said, "You'll follow."

"I figured," Castle said simply before he then went to Julia as Beckett went over to her father.

After giving him a brief instruction on how to ride Beckett waited for him to spur Sapphire to a walk before she was following him and soon caught up with him. They came to the trail and said, "Was there any reason why you wanted to join us?"

Watching his daughter looking behind them; knowing she was checking on Eliza; Jim said, "I felt a little left out. So I took the chance to join you."

"I'm glad you did," Beckett said with a smile.

"Me too," Julia said from behind them.

"And me," Eliza said hurriedly, smiling as her mother and grandfather looked back at her.

"So this is where you and Richard ride," Jim said as they'd gone down the trail a little more.

"It is," Beckett said. "But Julia has ridden with us too."

"That's right," Jim said. "And she enjoys it."

"Yeah I don't think you need to really ask," Beckett said with another smile. She then said, "And of course Eliza's been with us."

"I won't ask how she enjoys it," Jim said to her. "Do you ever stop?"

"You know already," Beckett said before she then realized why he'd said that. "Oh, you know-"

"I remember but I'm a little concerned," Jim confessed.

"Don't worry," Castle said from behind them. "Sapphire was the first mare we let Julia ride here."

"Yeah she was and she was really good, she's gentle Grandpapa," Julia said.

"I rode her too," Eliza then said.

"She has but we've led her," Castle said as Jim looked to him and then Beckett in obvious surprise.

"You're getting her ready?" Jim asked his daughter, smiling. At her nod he then said, "Just like your mother but of course we needed to since you were horse crazy… since you were at least a year and a half."

Beckett glanced at her father then and said, "Really?" as she hadn't heard that story.

"Your mother first told me about the McCollough blood when we took you to FAO Schwartz for the first time," Jim replied, speaking a little louder as he knew those behind them would want to hear. "We took you to the stuffed animals and you just smiled and smiled at the stuffed horses."

"Did you get her one?" Castle asked, relieved when Beckett smiled back at him since he'd thought she was going to be embarrassed.

"Not at first," Jim said, he laughed momentarily when the girls gasped before continuing. "You started to cry when we were walking away and your mother turned to me after stopping abruptly in front of me and she told me, 'Jim it looks like my mother was right, we McColloughs are horse crazy and Katie is the same. You should prepare yourself.'"

"For what?" Julia asked.

"The need to ride so constantly, be around horses and handle them… better than anyone you've seen," Jim said. "And there I'm quoting your mother directly," he said to Beckett.

"She said that to me too, when I was around six," she replied with a nostalgic smile. "We… oh we're at the stream, let's stop." Beckett watched her father closely as he carefully pulled the reins on Sapphire and she was pleased when the mare soon after came to a stop. "Alright," she said as she got off Alex. "Luckily they have a stone for people who dismount here so I'll hold onto her for you."

"Wait," Julia told her father as he'd come over to help her down. She watched her grandfather come down then and smiled slightly before she slid into Castle's arms. "Thanks," she told him.

"You're welcome, go I'll take care of her," Castle said, knowing she wanted to go with Eliza over to Jim. He watched the two girls surround his father in law and smiled slightly before he led the horses to the water with Beckett who was holding Alex and Sapphire as they drank.

"What?" Beckett asked her husband looked at her once he was next to her and didn't stop staring at her.

"I'm just wondering if you want to go anywhere else," Castle commented.

"I don't know yet," Beckett replied. "I'll think about that before we get home." She smiled when he merely nodded and she then reached over to him.

Castle was pleased at the sight of that and instead of taking her hand he was kissing her, deeply. He didn't know what had made him forget the fact that his father in law was there along with the girls but he did and feeling Beckett responding to him knew she had as well.

"If you live with us Grandpapa that happens a lot," Julia told him as they'd glanced back to see her parents kissing.

"I'm going to ask you two again," Jim told both girls. "You don't mind."

"That wasn't a question Grandpapa," Eliza said.

"He meant it to be one," Julia told her little sister quickly. "And no Grandpapa, we don't mind."

"We want them to kiss," Eliza added. She then smiled and said, "They have to."

"I remember you saying that before," Jim said in amusement.

"Are they looking at us?" Beckett was asking her husband then as they'd parted finally.

"No," Castle said a little breathlessly, as she was. "Looking at the water. I have to let you go don't I?"

Beckett nodded, relieved when her husband did so and she kissed his cheek tenderly before they went down to join the three.

"Mommy! Can we go down in the water?" Eliza asked eagerly.

"Why don't we leave that for another time," Beckett said, running her hand over the back of her youngest's head. "And take the horses back?"

"Kay," Eliza said. "I wanna put my feet there."

"We could do it at home if your mom would like to," Castle commented. He smiled when his wife looked at him and he told her, "Up to you though, right girls?"

Glancing down at Julia and Eliza who were nodding Beckett laughed softly and hugged them to her tightly saying, "Thank you and we will after lunch okay?" When they nodded again she then said, "Then let's head back to the stables."

After the horses were grabbed it took the group a bit to get back on them, Castle and Beckett last once they were sure that Jim and Julia were set on their mares. That time when they started off they switched so Castle was riding next to his father in law while Julia was with Beckett.

"So is this a good Mother's Day Mommy?" Julia asked after they'd gone down the trail in silence for a bit.

"Oh of course," Becket replied. She smiled and said, "I'm just happy to spend it with you and your sister."

Julia looked at her mother and said, "What about after…"

"You're just like your daddy," Beckett said with a smile. "He wants to know what I pick to do next."

"It's exciting to hear," Julia told her, giggling a little after.

"I'll tell you when we finish with the horses," Beckett said simply. She then glanced over at her oldest and said, "There is something we're going to do before that though."

"Oh?" Julia asked in surprise.

"You'll see," Beckett assured her before she smiled at Julia's obvious impatience in her expression. They spoke then to Castle and her father, Eliza a little quiet until they'd returned to the stables. After Charles had come out to help her father down she dismounted to help Julia. "We're taking Alex to the corral," she told the others.

"Who's we Mommy?" the girl asked.  
"Come on," Beckett said simply to her with a smile before she led her over the corral with Alex in tow.

"Kate?" Castle asked as he handed Eliza to Jim and then slipped inside after them.

"My dad's story reminded me of something," Beckett replied before she then turned to Julia. "I want to see how you handle Alex."

"Is that a good idea?" Jim asked as Julia gasped in delight.

"I can handle him still," Beckett said simply with a smile to the girl who was trying to be serious.

"What do I do?" Julia asked her mother when she didn't say anything.

"What do you want to do?" Beckett asked. "I'm leaving it up to you."

"I want him to walk after me," Julia said quickly.

"Then you need to go up to him first," Beckett said, taking her hand and leading her to the stallion who was standing calmly near them. "Let him get your scent so he knows that you're going to be working with him right now."

As she'd seen her mother do numerous times Julia held her hand out to the stallion, trying not to giggle at the lips of the horse brushing against her palm. She then slowly began to pet him, going to his neck before he nudged her with his head. She knew; from seeing Alex do the same to her mother; that he was accepting her and she then whispered, "Now?"

"Call his name and start walking," Beckett said simply, stepping away a little more until Castle was next to her.

"Alex," Julia said as firmly as she could. She began to walk, whistling when the stallion didn't follow. Soon after he did and she smiled widely, not risking looking back though as the horse was soon even with her.

"How…" Castle started to say.

"She needed to get a little older," Beckett replied, keeping her voice low as they watched their oldest walking around.

"You'll need to wait a little honey," Jim said to Eliza who was watching her big sister in awe.

"I know but… look," the little girl breathed.

Jim smiled, seeing his daughter in her tone, and he then kissed her cheek before turning his attention back to Julia.

Stopping then the girl was more than a little relieved when Alex did the same and Julia then turned her head to her mother, wondering if that was all they were going to do that day.

"Come on," Beckett said, helping her up onto the saddle. "Take him into a trot, nothing more," she told her seriously. "Go around twice and then stop in front of your daddy and I. Okay?"

"Yeah," Julia said, nodding her head rapidly. At that point she then began to ride, nudging the stallion's sides and relieved she still had her helmet on since she knew her parents wouldn't have let her ride without it. But her attention soon went to Alex, making sure he didn't try to fight her control which luckily he didn't. She wasn't able to get him to stop right in front of her parents; as she'd been hoping; but close enough so she smiled at them.

"So I think you could do what I do," Beckett told her daughter with a smile as she was helping her down. "But you'll need to learn with me okay?"

"Sure," Julia said eagerly as she followed her mother to the stables. She then thought of something and asked her, "Who did you learn from?"

"A little from your grandmama," Beckett replied. "But then I taught myself the rest."

"At Stanford?" Castle asked her.

"May and I learned together," Beckett said. "Essentially."

"Trial and error?" Castle asked her then.

"Mostly," Beckett said before they were taking their horses into their stalls. She smiled at Julia who was inside with her and Eliza who was in the window being held by Jim. "So now you can know, I'd like us to go to the park," she told her daughters.

"Really?" Julia asked in surprise.

"Really," Beckett replied. "But not too long since we need to get lunch."

"What is it?" Eliza asked interestedly.

"Am I going to be allowed to give an opinion?" Castle called from Julius' stall.

"Yes love," Beckett called to him.

"Well… really it's your choice Kate," Castle then said.

Smiling Beckett glanced in the direction of the other stall before she said, "I feel like Japanese."

"You've been eating that more and more," Jim told his daughter in amusement.

"We liked it there," Eliza told him matter of factly, giggling as Alex was snuffling around her hair. "A-lex noo," she said though she was giggling again.

"Alex," Beckett said simply before clicking her tongue twice. When the stallion looked back at her as she was finishing combing him down she spoke to him in Irish, not surprised when he snuffled against her shoulder.

Julia sighed as her mother pressed a kiss to Alex's forehead and said, "I wish I could be like you are with horses Mommy."

"I don't think you need to worry," Castle said, standing next to Jim as he cut an apple in half. "That McCollough blood runs strong through you." When he had the apple split he realized no one was saying anything and then said, "Yes?" as he looked inside the stall.

"Too _Star Wars_ Rick," Beckett replied, a slight smirk on her face. She then leaned over to take the apple and shared a quick kiss with him before she said to Julia, "Want to feed him?" She was startled when the girl hesitated and she asked, "You don't want to?"

"What if he starts thinking I'm his rider?" Julia asked softly.

"He won't," Beckett replied. "Go on."

Julia, reassured by her mother's tone, quickly took the apple half and fed it to the stallion before she pet it. "Thanks for letting me ride today."

"He says your welcome," Beckett replied with a smile as she watched the girl petting at Alex's neck. "Come on, we should get going before we lose all our time to play."

"Yeah we're gonna go to the playground!" Eliza cried with a gasp. She giggled when Alex whickered in response to her and said, "Sorry Mommy."

"It's okay, go ahead and feed Julius sweetie," Beckett told her.

Stepping out into the stable Julia watched as her mother followed her and smiled when Castle murmured into her ear.

"I don't think so," Beckett said, smiling at her husband as he'd begged for another kiss. " _Later… tonight_ ," she began to say before she corrected herself.

Taking her hand Castle kissed the back of it lovingly before they took Julia; who was just staring at them and beaming; to the sink to wash their hands. Jim joined them with Eliza and they soon went out to the car where he said, "You want to drive."

"You know where the playground is," Beckett said simply with a smile. She then squeezed his hand tightly before they got in the car. She listened to the girls talking together about their ride in the back and shared a smile with her husband before they reached the playground. "Hold on Eliza," she said as her father had the little girl out rapidly.

"Are you gonna come with us Mommy?" Eliza asked hopefully as she stopped immediately.

"I am, you Rick?" Beckett asked her husband as he walked up to them.

"I don't think you need to ask," Castle said. He smiled at Eliza when he held her hand out to him and took it before they rushed to the gym.

"Easy you two," Beckett said, rolling her eyes as she and Julia were following at a more sedate pace. She then looked back at her father and paused before saying, "I forgot to ask, what are you going to do here?"

"I'll watch," Jim said. "Go ahead."

Julia led her mother then up the stairs to the slide where Castle and Eliza were waiting for them. "You could have gone by yourself," she said to her little sister.

"She wants you to go first," Castle told his wife.

"I don't need to sweetie, go down the slide," Beckett urged the little girl.

Though she was a little hesitant to go Eliza finally nodded and then sat down at the top of the slide. Pushing herself down she cried out heavily before she realized she was coming off it into her grandfather's arms. "Grandpapa!" she cried out in joy, hugging him around the neck.

Jim saw that Castle and Beckett were peering down at him with Julia and he called up to them, "I realized I needed to help you out with her at least. If that's okay with you honey."

"Yeah," Eliza said, nodding her head rapidly before she kissed his cheek.

"What do you want to do now?" Jim asked her.

"Watch them go now," Eliza told him.

"Alright," Jim said before stepping back so they could watch the other three go. He wasn't surprised when Eliza wriggled to be let down which he hurriedly did before he then watched her run to her mother.

"Did you get scared Mommy?" Eliza asked her excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Easy sweetie," Beckett told her, unable to help laughing. "And no, I went on this before remember."

"Yeah," Eliza said, hugging her tightly.

With that Beckett took the little girl back on the jungle gym where they went on another slide with Castle and Julia. When they had been there for some time just following their daughters around the equipment she and Castle then took them to the swings where her father joined them.

"When can we give you your gifts Katie?" Jim asked his daughter as he watched them swinging with a smile next to him.

"I suppose I have to accept them," Beckett said jokingly, looking at her daughters as she spoke. "But after dinner."

"Good, that's when we thought it was the best," Julia said, not surprised when her sister nodded in agreement with her, sitting on their mother's lap.

"Oh really," Beckett said, looking then to her husband.

"We're not telling love," Castle told her simply. "You'll just have to find out."

Beckett smiled and nodded before she slowed down her swing, holding on tightly to Eliza as the little girl was snuggling close to her. She gently stroked her hair before saying, "Are you tired?"

"No!" Eliza exclaimed before she looked up at her mother. She giggled when her mother laughed and said, "I'm hungry."

"I know," Beckett told her. "Why do you think I stopped?" she then added as she was still by then. "Rick, Julia," she told the two who she knew were racing. "Stop that you're going to fly off."

"No I won't!" Julia said.

"Yeah, she's fine," Castle replied.

"Rick I'm looking at you," Beckett replied. She smiled when he made a face at her and she then picked up Eliza, waiting for them to stop so they could get back to the car.

* * *

Hurrying down the hall Eliza grabbed onto the pocket of her mother's jeans and said, "Can I have a kiss Mommy?"

"Sure," Beckett said, picking her up. She held the little girl above her slightly and then kissed her cheek before sharing a kiss with her. "Why did you want to do that?" she asked her as she carried her back to the family room where everyone else was.

"You should be with us," Eliza told her seriously. She smiled when her mother did and then said as Beckett sat down with her still on her lap, "So you can be happy."

"Don't worry," Beckett replied. "I am. And your daddy will be here soon I promise."

At that moment Castle was walking inside the house with their lunch and he smiled at his wife's words before he then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Yay, we can eat!" Julia said. She laughed when Castle playfully frowned and then stood up to go over to him with her sister. "We are glad you're back Daddy."

"Lots happy…" Eliza said. She then giggled and said, "Very happy."

After everyone was standing up the family went together to the kitchen table where they began to eat the _bento_ boxes that Castle had gotten from a local Japanese place. They began to talk together about their plans for after the meal and Martha reminded the girls about their promise to walk with her.

"Mind if I join you?" Jim asked.

"Oh no of course not, we'll need your help since we'll take the dogs with us," Martha replied.

"The dogs too?" Castle asked, studying his mother.

"You could hear me Richard," Martha told him simply with a slight smile. "You and Kate can…"

"We'll be using the bows and arrows," Beckett said simply, not surprised when her husband looked to her.

"Exactly," Castle said quickly, smiling at her. He was wondering if they'd actually be doing that but didn't comment as they finished eating.

With everything cleared up and the dogs soon ready to go Castle and Beckett were saying goodbye to their daughters and parents before they looked at each other.

"Come inside love… my mother's going to be glancing back at us and I don't want to prove her right," Castle told his wife.

Beckett closed the door and then moved away from it before her husband was following her. When she turned back to him she was ready for him and wrapped her arms around him tightly as he held her and they began to kiss. She was relieved when he was passionate and they were soon dueling together for some time before slowly, carefully they pulled away from each other. "Hmm, I was serious though," she told him.

"Just a little more, I get the feeling Mother's going to wait to give us some time," Castle said.

"I hate to keep asking but you're sure she's not worried about our relationship?" Beckett asked before she was titling her head back so her husband could kiss her neck exposed by her ponytail.

"I'll tell you again," Castle said jokingly. "She wants to make sure we stay in love… I wonder if she's spent too much time with the girls."

"Don't worry Rick, just kiss me," Beckett told him simply, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She took his kiss that came to her rapidly after she'd spoken and she cupped her hands over the back of his neck while he held her close against his body. She shuddered when he then moved down to her neck again and began to kiss around her racing pulse. "I was serious about tonight," she wanted him to know.

"I was aware," Castle replied as he raised his head. "And whatever you want Kate, just tell me." He was pleased when she brushed her lips against his before he just held her, murmuring into her ear.

"Hmm, it's tempting," Beckett told him a little teasingly as he'd asked if she just wanted him to hold her in bed later. "But we did that for… a while."

"Three nights," Castle said, making sure his voice sounded strained. He laughed when she rolled her eyes but then leaned his forehead against hers before he said, "I was hoping you'd want that tonight."

"I do," Beckett said before they kissed again. That lasted for a while before they finally parted and then seemed to be forcing themselves outside so they could in reality be playing with the bows and arrows when the rest of their family returned from their walk.

As Castle was getting their target out first he expected Beckett to reach in and grab the box with their arrows and saw her hand moving in to do that. But when it suddenly stopped he looked up at her and asked, "What is it?"

"I changed my mind," Beckett said. She tried not to laugh when her husband let go of the target before just as quickly grabbing it before it fell and she said, "I surprised you?"

"Just a little," Castle replied. "So what do you want to do?"

"Their kites," Beckett replied. She watched as her husband's gaze went to the trees in their yard and she smiled saying, "It's a good day for it."

"And they have been asking for that… are you sure?" Castle asked her.

"Mmm-hmm," Beckett said simply as she went over to the other box where the girls' Indonesian kites were. She pulled out Julia's kite which was a hummingbird and watched Castle grab Eliza's butterfly. "Also-" she started to say as they walked down to the sand.

"They'll be like little beacons for our family… guiding their way home," Castle said in a British accent before sighing. He laughed as Beckett pushed him; just barely; and said, "What that wasn't going through your mind?"

"No it'll let them know I decided to do something other than the arrows… or someone stole their kites," Beckett answered before she smiled at her husband. She wasn't surprised when he stopped her from getting the string ready to launch the kite and she leaned into him, kissing him deeply just before he could do so first. She let go of the string holder eventually and wrapped her arms tightly around him, feeling Castle's hand on her back, holding her close. When they stopped; not sure when that was exactly; she smiled and said, "They're likely close."

"So that leaves us two options," Castle commented. "One we fly the kites or two continue this and show my mom that we're doing very well." When she just looked at him he nodded and said, "Kites it is."

"I wasn't kidding about tonight Rick," Beckett said as he handed her the string holder. She smiled when he paused and took the opportunity to run her fingers along his before she then kissed his cheek and they turned their attention back to the kites.

"Look," Jim said to the girls who were ahead of him and Martha, walking with the dogs. "Someone had a good idea with their kites."

Seeing them Martha was about to speak; recognizing immediately whose they were; but when he put his hand on her arm she stopped. "He's right, it must be the perfect wind for flying kites," she said, trying not to smile though it was difficult.

"They… they're ours!" Julia said after a moment.

"Yeah, that's my butterfly!" Eliza cried out. She wanted to run home to see if it was their parents flying them but looking at her sister she sighed as Julia shook her head a few times. But finally they were there and she cried out, "Mommy, Daddy!"

"Hey you caught us," Castle said jokingly. "We were going to fly them really fast and then put them away."

"No you didn't," Eliza told him a little sternly.

"I don't teach her that love," Beckett said, unable to help laugh heavily at the look her husband gave to her at their youngest's tone.

"True," Castle said before he turned to Eliza. "Want to fly?"

"Yes please," the little girl said, beaming at her father.

Julia went to her mother and smiled at her before shaking her head when she handed her the string holder. "I'll watch you fly it," she told her.

"Why don't we fly it together?" Beckett asked. "Like we did when you were younger."

Julia nodded and hurried to duck under her mother's arms to stand in front of her. She took the handles of the holder before Beckett's hands covered her own and they watched the kite above them. She wasn't sure what made her think of her sister but she then looked over at Eliza, relieved to see that she wasn't watching them in jealousy. She turned her attention then to her mother, looking up at her the best she could see her. She smiled when she saw she was looking at her and smiled widely before saying, "This was a good idea."

"It was," Castle said. "So what's the plan next love?"

"Give us a little… time," Beckett said as she and Julia were then rushing to pull the kite so it wouldn't fall to the ground. But it was falling and she watched as Eliza's soon did the same. "I guess you two wanted to stop too?" she asked Castle since she knew it'd been him that had brought the kites down.

"I just remembered; the water," Castle said then.

"Oh," Beckett said, smiling at Eliza as the little girl gasped out in pleasure at the reminder. "Then that's what we're going to do next."

"Do you really want to Mommy?" Julia asked as Castle was getting the kite string.

"Rick what did you tell them about today?" Beckett asked her husband.

"He just said we should do what you want," Julia was quick to say. "But we really want to Mommy."

"Yeah," Eliza said, wrapping her arms around her mother as tightly as she could, pressing her cheek against her side. "You wanna go with us?"

"I do," Beckett said, her heart melting at the look her daughter was giving her. She picked her up and hugged her before she decided on something saying to Julia, "Come on sweetie."

A little startled Julia hurried to follow her mother to the two chairs and once she sat she knew why she'd called her after her. She hugged her mother tightly as Eliza was doing the same on her other side. "We said we love you right Mommy?" she asked.

"Of course," Beckett said as she looked at her daughters, holding them close still.

"We wanna say that more," Eliza said. She then looked confused and looking at her big sister asked, "Again?"

"Yep, we love you," Julia said, smiling with her then at their mother. They kissed her at the same time on her cheeks and as Beckett embraced them tightly again she felt very happy and as always, safe.

Castle, watching the three, remained away from them until his wife was looking at him. He glanced at their parents coming back out of the house then before he smiled at his family and walked up to them. "So we're going to take a break?"

"No," Julia and Eliza said firmly.

"Why not?" Castle asked. "You're sitting with your mom and we can put up our feet…" He couldn't help laugh with Beckett as the girls moved away from her and then to him.

"If we're going to the water you two need to take your shoes off you know," Beckett told them as they looked at her. She was startled when they suddenly plopped down on the ground right where they were standing and began to pull them off. "Okay," she said, reaching for her equestrian boots she was still wearing.

Castle followed suit and together they then headed with their daughters and parents to the water where the girls immediately went in past their ankles. "No further you two," he told them quickly.

"Kay," Eliza said, kicking at the water and giggling as her sister was jumping up and down as if to get out of the way.

"Okay?" Castle asked his wife then while his mother and her father were joining the girls further in the water.

"It hits me sometimes," Beckett replied slowly. She smiled at her husband then and said as he took her hand, "I just feel amazed that I'm a mother still… I spent so much time in my life alone that to care for them, love them…."

"I got that way with Alexis," Castle said. "And I'll do that with them too," he added, smiling at the girls who were chasing each other playfully around their grandparents. "And Alexis though she's a little old for that."

"No she isn't," Beckett said simply as she'd seen those moments when her husband just needed to hug his daughter. "She doesn't push you away, unless you're doing that at a bad time."

"True…" Castle said slowly. He smiled at his wife when she kissed his cheek and he wrapped his arm around her waist before he said, "So should we join in?"

"I think so," Beckett said as at that moment the girls were coming up to them. "You want us to go with you?"

"Yeah," Julia said. "Can we look for shells?"

"Sure," Castle said, taking her hand while Beckett was walking ahead of them with Eliza.

The four began to look down at the sand, trying to find any shells as Jim and Martha watched them.

Whenever they found a shell Julia and Eliza would race back and forth together in front of their parents, pretending to argue over who would put it back in the water. Finally they'd stop and whoever had found it in the first place would toss it back, laughing together before their parents gathered them to head back inside.

"Are we gonna dress up?" Eliza asked her mother as she carried her into the house since her feet was clean.

"No I want us to have a very relaxed dinner," Beckett told her. "Speaking of that, are you sure?" she said to her husband.

"Very, I can handle this love, you and the girls play," Castle told them with a smile as Eliza was waving at him. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before doing the same with Julia. He left them, surprised when his father in law followed him and he told him, "You don't need to help."

"I get the feeling cooking for six of us is going to take some time," Jim replied. "So I'm offering my assistance to help you; not that I feel I have to."

"Okay," Castle said with a smile and a nod before he then turned his attention to the fridge where he took what he was going to be making out.


	2. Color Of The Sun (Part 2)

In the family room Beckett was looking at the puzzle that the girls had picked for them to start out and she said, "You know we might not be able to get too much done with this."

"That's okay, if we can start it then that's all we want to do," Julia said as she and her sister waited for their mother to roll out the felt they'd be able to do the puzzle on.

"Let me see the picture," Beckett said, holding up the cover of the box to see the Yellow Submarine picture. "Alright let's try and find the corners."

While the three were doing that Martha walked into the room and she said, "Alexis wishes you a wonderful Mother's Day Kate."

"She can't talk?" Beckett asked as the girls looked up to see their grandmother was holding her phone against her shoulder.

"Lemme see 'lexis!" Eliza cried, rushing over to Martha.

"Hold on," Martha said, smiling at her before she then went over to Beckett.

"Hello Alexis," she said then to her stepdaughter with a smile. "You're going out to dinner?"

"Very soon, Clara, Brennan and Erin will be here so I think this way will be better," Alexis told her with a smile. "How has your day been?"

"Really nice, we've spent all day with the girls," Beckett said. "They miss you of course."

"And Mommy too," Eliza said, standing to her mother's left as Julia was to Beckett's right.

"I had a feeling," Alexis replied, smiling again. "Tell me what you did today."

Very quickly the girls took turns telling their sister exactly that and once they'd finished they looked at their mother at the same time.

"I did the same thing you did," Beckett said in amusement.

"Now you say what you got to do," Julia said. She opened her mouth to speak but hesitated for a moment before she said, "Did you speak to your mother?"

"I did," Alexis replied. "And she's engaged."

"What?" Castle asked in surprise as he'd come into the room just in time to hear that. He took the phone from Beckett and held her hand as she grabbed onto it before saying to his daughter, "She's engaged."

"Yesterday her boyfriend proposed to her," Alexis replied. "They're moving to Rome since he's Italian."

"He makes movies there?" Martha asked, glancing at her son.

"He does but Mom does seem to… like him," Alexis replied. "They want me to see them one weekend but while they're in London. I put my foot down about leaving the country with school still going."

"Thank you for doing that," Castle said. "So how're you doing besides that?"

Smiling for a moment Alexis then told her father, "I'm good; Louis and I are going to dinner with his parents and sister in a little bit so I decided to talk to you now. Hello Jim."

"Hello Alexis, good?" Jim asked very simply since he guessed that she was in a slight hurry.

"I am, I hope you are too," Alexis replied. "So with that I should say bye."

Smiling as her stepdaughter's boyfriend showed up behind her on the screen Beckett said, "Hello Louis, give my love to your parents and sister."

"I will, hullo everyone," the young man replied, waving then to his girlfriend's family that was crowded on the screen.

"Love you all," Alexis said. "And we'll talk really soon," she added. "I'll try to get to you tomorrow, need to see how class goes."

After they'd all said goodbye to her Beckett handed the phone back to Martha before she said to her husband and father, "You're all finished?"

"No I could hear Alexis and I wanted to see her," Castle replied. "We're almost done."

Standing up as her husband then walked back to the kitchen Beckett stopped her father from following him before she did herself. "Hey," she said to get his attention.

"I was planning on trying to surprise you," Castle said, looking up at his wife with a slight smile as he knew already why she was there.

"Tell me Rick," Beckett said.

"I'm not sad or… jealous," Castle replied, waving his spatula in the air. "I never loved Meredith that much. I'm feeling really… I suppose in a way liberated."

"Because-" Beckett began to ask.

"No not because the alimony… though I suppose that's a way to look at it," Castle said thoughtfully. "My last tie with her I suppose." He then saw that she was looking at him questioningly and smiled before saying, "Yes I know there's Alexis but that's not something that ties us too much. At least not anymore."

Beckett nodded and then reached over to him, squeezing his hand tightly before she said, "Do you think you'll keep in touch with her?"

"I doubt it," Castle replied simply before he went back to the food. "If you're also asking about if she invites me to the wedding; no. I'll send them a gift and wish them all the best but… she's always been jealous of you."

"I had a feeling when I first met her," Beckett said simply. "The way she spoke about being an inspiration to you."

"She wasn't the same for me as you are," Castle said hurriedly.

"I knew," Beckett said simply. "Since we are how we are."

"Yeah she was… I mean some of her would come up in some characters but I never set one single character after her," Castle said after thinking for a moment. He then said, "With you I've done it twice."

"I know," Beckett said simply before she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "So you're okay?"

"I am," Castle told her reassuringly. He turned off the stove that was under the wok before he then turned to her and gathered her into his arms. "It's a relief," he confessed to her as he looked into her eyes. "It just feels like once she's married that part of my life will be over and I'll have the best part of our relationship; Alexis."

"I had a feeling you'd be thinking that," Beckett told him. She then shared a kiss with him but they were brief before parting and she then said, "Do you want my father to help you?"

"I'll leave that up to you," Castle said simply.

Beckett couldn't help smiling since he'd known already what she would do and she went over to the family room before she paused. Smiling again at the sight of her daughters with their grandparents working on the puzzle she said carefully to not startle them, "I'll be helping your daddy in the kitchen."

Julia looked over at her mother and said, "You're not supposed to cook today."

"There isn't much left," Beckett replied. "We'll call you when it's time to set the table." She waved to Eliza; who had done so to her first; and then left them to the puzzle before going to the kitchen.

"They're okay with you joining me?" Castle asked when his wife reached him.

"I think so though there was some protest to my cooking with you," Beckett replied. "But the idea of me with you must have cut through that."

Laughing slightly as he was dishing the chow mein he'd made Castle said, "There isn't much left."

"Which is exactly what I said to the girls," Beckett replied with a slight smile on her face. "What can I help you with?"

"Well…" Castle began to say. "I have some potstickers I was saving for last…"

"You mean you need to heat up the dim sum," Beckett replied. When her husband just smiled she laughed and cupped his cheek before she kissed him.

Castle was pleased and hurriedly responded to her as eagerly as he could, trying to recall if he was still cooking something. But as they parted he didn't smell anything burning so he said, "I kind of wish it was Saturday."

"Pervert," Beckett said before he was letting her go. She went over to their wine cellar and took out a bottle before she uncorked it and poured out three glasses. She grabbed pineapple juice for her father and the girls before she said, "Julia, Eliza."

Since he'd put the dim sum for their meal in the oven to reheat Castle turned in time to see their daughters walking down the hall quickly hand in hand to them. "Just so you know," he then told them seriously. "Your mom didn't have to do a thing."

"Not exactly," Beckett said with a smile for him. "I got the drinks."

"Now we get the table," Eliza said seriously.

"Come on," Castle said, getting the plates for them and putting them on the table. He watched with his wife as the girls worked together to get the plates in front of each chair and then got the utensils themselves.

"Wait," Beckett said, handing Julia the napkins. She went over to the table with her oldest and stood with Eliza as they watched Julia lay out each one. "Alright, where are your grandparents?" she asked.

"I can get them Mommy," Eliza said quickly before she rushed over to the family room.

"So what did you do if you didn't have to make anything?" Julia asked her mother as she started to stroke her hair.

"We just had one kiss," Castle answered before his wife could say anything in response.

Julia glanced at her father and said, "No," shaking her head.

"How do you do that?" Castle asked.

Shrugging Julia said, as her grandparents were rejoining them then, "You kissed when she went to talk to you before."

"She's good," Castle told his wife.

Shaking her head, smiling still, Beckett helped her husband get the food to the table while their parents were helping the girls to their chairs on either side of her and Castle as they usually sat. "I think you'll like this dinner sweetie," she told Eliza with a smile, kissing her temple.

"Yeah you too Mommy, you need to like it too," the little girl told her then.

"Don't worry I will," Beckett said, sitting to Julia's right and Castle's left while he sat with Eliza to his right.

"I'm wondering," Martha said after they had their food on their plate. "What are your plans?"

"Well we do have-" Beckett began.

"The class!" Julia exclaimed. She smiled when her mother sighed she then said, "Mommy, please try to like it."

"I will," Beckett said. "But luckily you have your grandparents to watch you tomorrow night." She then noticed that Julia was looking up at the ceiling and then said, "What?"

"I didn't tell you Mommy," Julia said, glancing then to her father. "But Ms. Grey is teaching the class."

"But I thought-" Beckett started to say looking at her husband.

"They changed it," Castle said slowly.

Watching her husband then eating a bite of dumpling Beckett said, "Rick," warningly.

Trying not to choke on his food Castle hurriedly finished eating and then said, "Okay David told me the teacher they were going to have objected to her teaching with him so he left and they just got Ms. Grey to teach."

"What's her real name?" Eliza said suddenly as Beckett turned to Julia.

"It's Jane," Julia said. "It's kinda sad 'cause there was a queen in England called that."

"Ooh, the one that wasn't supposed to be?" Eliza whispered.

"Yeah but it's a pretty name," Julia said quickly. "But Mommy I asked Ms. Grey and she said-"

"I could go watch the class." "You could go watch the class," the girl and then Beckett said at the same time.

Julia smiled and then said to her father, "She's good too."

"I knew that from the second I met her," Castle said. He glanced to his wife then and pretended to jump when he saw the way she was staring at him. There was no look and she wasn't glaring at him but as their eyes locked he realized what her look was for. Coughing a little he then said, "So… you're okay with that."

"I won't be teaching or anything," Julia said in a rush. "Just there to watch."

"You asked your daddy first if it was alright," Beckett stated instead of asking. She smiled and then said, "Alright I don't think I could really stop you from going and… I think I want you to go."

"Really?" Julia asked, beaming at her mother in her joy.

"Yes," Beckett replied, not surprised at her daughter's reaction. "I don't think I'd trust anyone else to act as a sous instructor."

Julia couldn't help laugh; as she knew the meaning of the word sous; and then told her mother seriously, "But I'm not an instructor."

"No but you can give us pointers," Castle replied. "And I think that's what your mother's thinking."

"And you too," Eliza said.

"It's hard to remember she can pay attention to the conversation now," Jim said, smiling across the table at his youngest granddaughter.

"The class is going to be a little late sweetheart-" Castle suddenly started to say.

"It's kay," Eliza told him with a smile though she was looking at both her parents. "I'm little still, huh?"

"Very," Beckett said, smiling at her.

"Your baby?" Eliza asked.

"Our youngest," Castle said, running his hand over her hair.

"Keep eating," Beckett said to them both.

"Now I'm wondering," Martha said, smiling as Eliza tried to get a lot of noodles with her chopsticks but had some trouble until her son helped her. "What are you doing?"

Castle looked at his wife and raised his eyebrows once before she shook her head which made him nod to her before he said in response, "We're looking into the idea for Julia's next book, a little research to help us write."

"Really?" Martha said.

"It helps," Beckett said. "Since this is going to be in Ireland this time around."

"Yeah, remember we did that last time," Julia said. "Mommy and Daddy looked at Scotland and then we wrote after."

"What is it that's being stolen this time?" Jim asked.

The family discussed the plot of the book before Martha then said while they were clearing the table, "But that won't take much time."

"No but we're planning our story a bit too," Beckett told them. She then smiled as Eliza came to her and she picked her up before saying, "We have our Prologue written I should say."

"That's not too much of a surprise," Martha said, holding the bottle of wine up to her daughter in law. "Really?" she said when Beckett shook her head.

"I've had enough," she replied with a smile.

"Richard?" Martha asked her son who was washing the dishes and wok.

"No I was going to make some coffee for us all," Castle said.

"Us too!" the girls said at the same time. They giggled and leaned against one another as the adults all looked at them together.

"No," Castle and Beckett said together, sharing a smile when their daughters laughed at that. "You're going to have some hot chocolate while you get…"

Beckett glanced to her husband when he coughed at the end of that but before she could say anything the girls had left, rushing out to the living room. "At least they're not running," she said to her husband before she left them to help the two with her Mother's Day gifts.

"Mommy you're not supposed to see them!" Eliza exclaimed when they saw their mother in the doorway of the room.

"I will soon but I get the feeling your gift to me is a little heavy," Beckett said. She smiled at their nearly twin expressions of surprise and then smiles before she then said, "Where is it?"

"Here," Julia said as she and her sister led their mother to the box.

"Oh," Beckett said when she saw it. "Your daddy didn't even try this year." She gasped when suddenly her husband's arms were around her waist and she said, "I stand by what I said you know," as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"I thought about it; and the girls concurred-" Castle started to say.

"That means we said okay too," Eliza told her mother.

"I'm glad to hear that," Beckett said with a smile as her husband moved to hold her with one arm.

"Using paper seemed a waste when you knew already what they'd be getting you," Castle said as they looked together at the light blue box.

"And where will I be putting that?" Beckett said, smiling again.

"You'll have to see it first," Julia said. "And then you'll know."

"Girls," Beckett said as Castle was picking up the box. "I'll love it," she reassured them as they'd shared a look and suddenly looked unsure. "Come on," she said as she held her hands out to them for them to go with her after Castle.

"We thought you'd changed your minds," Martha said with a smile as the four appeared in the doorway of the family room where she and Jim were waiting for them.

"We're here and I'm ready to open my gifts. And I think you are too?" Beckett asked her mother in law.

"Of course," Martha replied before she took the gift that her son handed her.

Taking off the bow on the _Lladro_ box Beckett then opened the lid and smiled when she pulled out the statuette of two horses galloping side by side. "Girls," she told them. "This is perfect and I think I know why you chose it."

"It's you and Daddy!" Eliza cried out, leaning against her legs as Julia sat next to her on the couch.

"Even though the colors aren't like Alex and Julius," Julia told her with a smile. "Do you know where you'll put it?"

"Of course," Beckett said before looking at her husband.

"Yeah I think that's it love," Castle said with a nod. "The spot between where we sit is empty in our office; it's been driving me crazy but this will work well." He then turned his attention to his wife from their parents and said, "I didn't point this out to them, I gave them the site and Julia knew where to go."

"I would imagine she does," Jim said with a smile. "She's shown us before."

"And you Gram?" Julia asked. "Did you like your present?"

"I do," Martha said as it was a mirror with a _Lladro_ frame of black. "It seems you have impeccable taste."

"That's from all of us," Julia said then. "We helped each other pick, even Grandpapa did."

"I helped them settle on a color," Jim said.

"Which I appreciate," Martha replied. "Thank you so much all of you."

"I agree, they're wonderful gifts," Beckett said.

"There's one more," Castle said, nodding to the gift to his wife from her father.

Taking the box Beckett opened it quickly and she picked up the photo album inside, opening it slowly as she knew what would be in it already.

Since he was sitting on the other side of his wife Castle took her hand as he saw the picture on the first page, of Beckett at least six or seven years old with her mother. They were both laughing and seeing the handmade bracelet on his mother in law's wrist that she was holding up to the camera he said, "Mother's Day?"

"I remember this one," Beckett said softly. "I guess you did too," she said, looking to her father.

With a slightly painful smile Jim then told her, "The rest of the pictures are random; just of you and your mother; but when I saw that one I remembered too."

"Can we hear that story?" Julia asked, knowing her sister wanted to know too.  
"It's not a very long one, I was sitting with your grandmama while your grandpapa was cleaning up from dinner and I was talking to her about how important mothers were to kids," Beckett said, feeling tears stinging the backs of her eyes. She fought them and then continued her story saying, "And I told her that I knew I had the absolute best mother there could be for me. And that was because she was the best mother." There she paused and cupped her daughter's faces telling them seriously, "I wanted to be just like her."

"You are," Julia said quickly.

"Grandmama would say that too," Eliza said.

"And I know we didn't know Grandmama like you did," Julia said rapidly. "But we hear so much about her so we know that she was a good mommy."

"So that means we know that you are too," Eliza said, hugging her mother on the other side tightly as Julia was doing too.

"Thank you girls," Beckett said. "Would you like to look at this with me more?" She wasn't surprised when they nodded rapidly so with Castle's help she brought Eliza up onto her lap and then turned the page so they could see the next picture.

Watching his wife closely Castle was relieved when she seemed to calm down telling the stories behind the pictures to their daughters. After she had finished with it he took the book and set it on the coffee table before he said, "Love," very simply.

"I know," Beckett replied. "Girls, say goodnight to your grandparents we're going to give you a bath."

Though she wanted to protest Eliza saw her sister wasn't saying anything before sliding off the couch. So she let her mother set her down on the floor before she went with Julia to their grandmother. "Love you Gram," she told her with a smile.

"I love you too girls," Martha said, sharing kisses with her granddaughters. "Sweet dreams tonight, we'll see you in the morning."

"Love you Gram," Julia told her before she took her little sister's hand and they walked together to Jim, hugging him at the same time.

Smiling as the girls said, "We love you Grandpapa," at the same time, Beckett's father shared a kiss with them both before he told them, "I love you girls too, sleep tight."

As soon as their daughters were with them Castle and Beckett took them upstairs after saying goodnight to their parents. Going into Eliza's room they got the bath ready for the girls together and Castle kissed his wife's cheek before going out to get Eliza's pajamas for her since they hadn't brought them in with them.

"Why didn't you tell Gram and Grandpapa about your books?" Julia asked her mother once they were alone.

"Because I'm not sure there will be books," Beckett said. "Your daddy just wants me to try on my own."

"You've written lots with him," Julia said, washing herself after her mother had handed her her lathered washcloth. "Why don't you want to try by yourself?"

Smiling at her oldest Beckett then said, looking down at Eliza who she was washing then, "I would need a good idea, plus we're working on your book too."

"You don't write all the time Mommy," Eliza told her.

"Oh so you're paying attention," Beckett said to the little girl teasingly. She smiled when she giggled and she kissed her forehead before saying, "If an idea comes to me then I'll see if I might want to try and write it."

"Will you tell us?" Julia asked.

"Of course," Beckett said. "Since I would have to write that too." She rinsed Eliza off and then said, "We need to get you two out early today."

"Can I ask you a question first?" Julia said quickly.

"Go ahead," Beckett told her, wondering what it was.

"How come you still like horses so much? Grandmama was half McCollough right?" Julia said.

"That always comes out," Beckett replied simply. "And if you're thinking about your grandpapa… he is Irish."

"His family likes horsies?" Eliza asked.

"They did," Beckett replied. "So that's why. And you two are as horse crazy as you are because your daddy and I are about the same when it comes to loving horses."  
"About being the key word," Castle said in the doorway. He smiled at his wife and told her, "Couldn't help hearing."

"The door wasn't closed so of course not," Beckett said. She looked at the girls who were watching them and said, "I'll tell you something your grandmama told me. When I was getting older and becoming a woman I asked her what it was about your grandpapa that made her know he was the one."

"What did she say?" Eliza whispered eagerly.

"That he didn't run from horses," Beckett said. "And that's another story which we'll tell you once we get you out and dressed. Rick?"

"I've got her love," Castle said.

Together Castle and Beckett got their daughters ready for bed before they were heading out to the bed where Eliza sat up against her pillow while her sister was on her knees next to her.

"Their third date," Beckett began as the girls were looking at her expectantly which made her smile. "She took him to the stables where she'd ride once in a while. He was a little uneasy but I remember him telling me later that he was awed by Mom's enthusiasm. And he loved that about her so though he wouldn't ride he joined her at the stables just to watch her."

"He really never rode?" Castle asked his wife.

"I think a few times they'd go for a walk like today but not for very long; he rode later," Beckett replied. She then smiled at the girls and said, "When she was telling me that story; when she finished; she said I was even more horse crazy than she was and I'd need to find someone who was going to be just a little less or as in love with horses as I am."

"Daddy!" Eliza exclaimed.

"That I didn't know about him until after we had started to date," Beckett said with a smile. "But your grandmama was right and you know that wasn't the only thing she loved about him."  
"I have to go to bed?" Eliza sighed as her mother was getting up after she and her sister nodded.

"It's late for you and you have school," Castle said as he and Beckett watched their daughters hugging each other tightly. "But you had a nice day I think."

"And Mommy," Eliza said, turning to her father as he then sat down next to her. She threw her arms around him before he could say anything to that and hugged him tightly saying, "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too sweetie," Castle said. "And you Julia."

Wrinkling her nose, as she knew that meant she'd have to go to bed herself as soon as they were in her room, Julia hugged him and said, "I love you too Daddy."

Sharing kisses with them both Castle then got up and moved for Beckett, watching her sit and take both girls into her arms.

"This was a perfect day," Beckett told them as she knew they'd ask. "And my gift was perfect and you two are the best daughters a mother could ask for." When both girls opened their mouths to speak she quickly said, "And yes that does include Alexis." "I love you Julia, Eliza and I won't stop loving being your mother either."

"Every day?" Julia asked as she and her sister pulled back to look at their mother.

"Every single day," Beckett said seriously. She kissed them both and hugged them again, feeling them cuddling close to her.

"I love you Mommy," Eliza said first. "Lots and lots… lots," she added as she nodded her head while her mother looked at her.

Waiting for Beckett to stop laughing Julia then said, "I love you too Mommy, a lot like she was saying."

Beckett kissed her daughters one more time before she waited for Julia to get off the bed and then stood up herself. She tucked in Eliza, not surprised when she yawned as both she and Castle kissed her forehead. "We were late today," she said to Julia as they stepped out into the hall after saying goodnight to Rita on the end of the little girl's bed.

"I thought so," Julia said with a nod. She then smiled and said, "But that was fun… hearing stories about Grandmama and Grandpapa; and you too Mommy."

"Oh no I enjoyed it too," Castle said as they went into the girl's room then and she glanced at him. "You know I'll hear all the stories I can about your mom."

"Will you let us see you put your _Lladro_ in your office?" Julia asked as she climbed onto her bed.

Watching as Julia went to Macca on the end of the bed Beckett replied, "Oh of course, tomorrow if there's time. If not then later before we need to go to the class."

"I'm excited Mommy," Julia said a little guiltily.

"I know," Beckett said, watching her husband help their oldest under the cover. After Castle had kissed her forehead she followed suit and then tucked Julia in saying, "Sweet dreams sweetie."

"Thanks Mommy, you too," she replied, smiling. Julia then watched her parents go over to the door and after the light was turned off she closed her eyes, turning on her side before murmuring a goodnight to Macca.

Outside in the hall at the top of the stairs Castle was kissing the tips of his wife's fingers before he murmured, "I'll be right back love."  
"I know," Beckett said; somehow guessing what he wanted to do with her that night. "I'll be ready." With a brief kiss they soon parted and she went to their room while he went downstairs knowing he was also eager for what they might do once they were back together again.

* * *

Pouring the tea out into the two small cups Castle said to his wife, "What else did your mother tell you besides the fact that I should love horses too?"

"Oh you picked up on that?" Beckett said in amusement as she took her cup from him. They were sitting in the middle of their bed, clad in their kimonos and facing each other the energy between them already high though they'd done little but kiss each other in greeting meeting back in the bedroom.

"Hard not to," Castle said. "Though I would guess she was joking?"

"Partially joking and the other half of it is that's what the McCollough women did," Beckett replied before she took a sip of tea. "She told me I'd likely marry an Irishman; not necessarily full Irish but at least partly."

"You're right, they did that," Castle said since her Houghton grandfather had a little Irish in his family. "What about the girls?"

"Likely they'll do the same but I don't want to tell them that," Beckett replied. "And really I never kept Mom's words in mind when she told me that… also I didn't really care what nationality my boyfriend was. She only knew Dad was Irish because of his last name."

"I get the feeling Julia will," Castle said.

"Me too," Beckett replied. She then said, "Do you have an idea what you might like to put on me this time?" to change the subject to them since she was naked under the robe.

"I don't know," Castle said slowly as he looked at his brushes and ink jar. "I'll wait to see. You're warm?" he asked then as she was handing him her cup.

"Very," Beckett said, waiting slightly impatiently for her husband to set the cup aside. When he turned to her she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him deeply, not surprised when he responded immediately and nearly hauled her onto his lap at the same time he sat so his legs were stretched out in front of him. Their tongues were nearly instantly dueling with one another and she could feel the way his hands were trying to feel her body underneath the kimono, making her shiver before she carefully broke things off. "What do you want?" she asked him slightly teasingly, her heart pounding waiting for his answer.

"Not tonight," Castle said, shaking his head. "I want to make this about you Kate."

Though he was serious Beckett said, "You don't need to."

"But I want to," Castle said, staring into her eyes. He couldn't stop himself and was kissing her, holding her close until he could feel her breasts through the fabric. Shuddering he did his best to keep that up until finally she was pulling away again and he kissed at her neck quickly.

"Here," Beckett suddenly told him as he pressed his face against her. When he immediately pulled away she couldn't help smiling slightly while she was opening her robe. She loved the way he watched her with so much anticipation and even awe while staring at her body as it was bared to him. "Anything yet?" she asked him. When he shook his head she was startled but pushed that aside as she then reached out to him, parting the upper part of his kimono to allow her hands to rub over his bare chest. He then caught her lips and they proceeded to kiss hungrily again while her breasts brushed against his skin. "Oh god… are you going to pleasure me?" she asked him when he reached up and cupped at both mounds reverently.

"Would you want me to?" Castle asked her seriously. He wasn't surprised when she nodded and he said, "I'll do my best," still speaking in a more somber tone.

"I trust you," Beckett told him before he laid her down in the middle of the bed. She was nearly breathless with the way he pulled her kimono apart further so he could see her body, his gaze adoring as it searched her form. She kissed him when he leaned down to do so to her and stroked the back of his head and neck repeatedly until they parted and she murmured his name. He brushed a whisper of a kiss on her neck before she watched him grab a brush and was startled when he then paused, looking uncertain. "You don't want to?" she asked.

"I was going to do a design but… I can't," Castle said. He was taken aback then when his wife sat up and he watched her reach for the largest brush in the set, shuddering as that one they just used for pleasuring. "Sure?" he asked her. He wasn't surprised when she simply kissed him and he rushed to help her lay down before they were kissing deeper.

When they parted Castle took a moment to study his wife before he then reached with the brush, running it over her neck and smiling as she shivered in reaction. "You're so amazing you know," he told her as he ran the brush down to her breasts.

"I only react like this with you," Beckett said, speaking around her moan as she was affected almost instantly by the brush as it moved around the sides of her right breast. "I only ever have with you."

"I know," Castle said as he worked his way around to her nipple. "I'm the same," he said. When he saw that she was looking at him questioningly he explained, "The basic pleasure, fine, any woman can get that to happen. But feeling as if our souls are coming together, that hasn't happened to me until you."

Gasping as her husband moved the brush over her other breast Beckett said, "You don't mind leaving yourself vulnerable to me?"

"I can't," Castle replied instantly. "Since I know you'll take care of me, same as I do for you."

Beckett smiled but it was only briefly as her husband was soon leaning down to kiss her. It was very gentle and tender and she was moaning as he had at some point discarded the brush, his hand instead running down her abdomen. "Wait," she told him, moving away so they could remove their kimonos. "I want your lips," she told him once they were naked, touching his lower one with her thumb.

Castle gave her a final kiss before he then moved to do as she asked, brushing his lips down her skin. He loved the way she trembled underneath him and he moved side to side that time instead of straight down. But finally he moved down until he was at her clit and he moved away to look up at her before asking, "Ready?"

Nodding Beckett braced herself for her husband lowering his head, keeping her eyes on him before he then proceeded to lick at her clit. She cried out softly as he stared at her still and the sight of him doing that along with his tongue rolling around the nub affected her greatly. Arching her back her right leg suddenly bent at the knee and she felt Castle grabbing for it. After he had placed her legs over his shoulders as she'd been hoping he'd do she reached down and tenderly cupped the back of his head, gently scratching at his scalp as the pleasure rushed up through her body. She had a feeling it was also moving down to her feet as she was literally curling her toes but the thought didn't last long since he was moving then, down.

Slipping his tongue within his wife Castle wasn't surprised when she cried out his name and he worked doubly to lick at her and rub at her clit that he had his fingers on at that point. He began to pleasure her in a rhythm as soon as he'd achieved what he wanted and with the way she was moving below him he knew he was going to be getting her off soon. He worked harder and faster until she seemed to freeze and then arched her back; which he could tell though he couldn't see.

"Please… Rick… oh god don't stop… please!" Beckett was crying out in the midst of her orgasm, moving her legs. She faintly hoped that she wasn't strangling her husband but soon she was calming and she breathed heavily in her ecstasy, throbbing still. "Love," she breathed as she reached down for him to come up to her.

Castle moved quickly at her touch and then kissed her deeply before he moved away and kissed at her upper chest. "You still look amazing," he told her seriously.

Beckett smiled and then said, "I'll have to take your word for that, I feel… spent."

Raising his head so he could look down at her Castle asked, "Sated?"

"For the moment," Beckett said, amused at his hopeful expression. "Can I say what I want next?"

"Of course, I wasn't kidding about that," Castle said, cupping her left breast with his hand.

Before she could tell him Beckett had to bite at her lower lip as he gently rubbed at her skin, getting her nipple as well since it was so taut. But finally she could speak and she said, "Let me pleasure you for a little-"

"A little?" Castle said, his voice strangled. "Kate I'm going to-" He was startled when his wife got up then and kissed him hard on the lips and he sank into it before he slowly pulled away. "But you-" he started to say.

"I'll take care of you, remember you said I would do that for you," Beckett told him. She then leaned over and brushed her lips against his before pulling away and saying, "Lay down."

"Mind if I stay up?" Castle asked. He wasn't surprised when his wife simply smiled at him before she lowered her head. He held onto it as she then proceeded to take his erection into her mouth. He realized; for some reason; that she hadn't told him what was after her pleasuring of him but decided that there was enough time to learn that later. So he turned his attention to his wife and what she was doing to him, groaning hard as she didn't stop bobbing her head up and down. He wasn't able to last long but he didn't mind that as she seemed to be happy while she sped up around him. He wasn't sure if he was collapsing to the bed or laying down, all he knew was that he hit the bed under him and was panting in his pleasure as his wife lay atop him. He felt a little stunned from how much pleasure he was feeling but was suddenly more so when he realized that Beckett was rubbing against him repeatedly. "Love…" he gasped out.

"I told you I'd take care of you," Beckett said simply in response, kissing his jaw and cheeks before she got to his lips. As he hadn't lost his arousal she was soon straddling him, rubbing her clit against it and gasping and soon crying out as she moved away from him. "Tell me when… when we can fuck," she gasped, too aroused to care at how she sounded. But a second later her husband was clutching at the small of her back and she knew that had affected him. She was pleased with that but soon had to deal with the fact that her arousal was rising rapidly and essentially pleasuring herself against him was not enough.

Castle could feel in the way his wife was moving that she was becoming frustrated and he grabbed her, flipping her onto her back before he kissed her passionately as she wrapped her arms and then legs around him. He moved back after they'd been kissing for some time and asked her, "What do you want me to do?"

"You know what I want," Beckett breathed before he slipped inside of her. She cried out heavily when he then thrust into her and then watched him as he placed her right ankle on his shoulder before she wrapped her left around his waist. A second later he made his first thrust and she nearly screamed his name as he was deep and rough. She dug her nails into the bed below her as the pleasure was swift and hot, racing through every inch of her it could find. She was moving with him very soon after he began and when they had found their rhythm together she was reaching up to his shoulders though she could only touch one. She managed to grab his arm and holding him to her she gasped and moaned before whispering his name repeatedly until finally he was moving her leg down.

Castle breathed out an apology to his wife but when she then kissed him he knew she hadn't minded the move and he responded to her as they regained their pace when he then began to change the angle of his hips. He then recalled what she had said to him before he'd coupled with her and he told her, "Put your hands next to your head." He was slightly surprised when she instantly did what he said and he tried to move even harder and faster against her. Breathing harder he said, "If you want to stop-"

"No! No I want… more," Beckett breathed out to him as she was clutching at the pillow under her head while they were moving together a little faster. She felt him moving down to her and she gasped as he was slamming into her hips, the friction between them continuing to affect her. She was writhing around underneath him already, unsure how long she really would be able to last when her husband carefully pulled away from her lips and then stopped moving. "I hate you can read me that well," she breathed out.

"I love that I can," Castle said. With them stopped he then moved down to her breasts and proceeded to suckle at the left first hungrily. He rubbed his tongue back and forth it a few times before carefully moving back and blowing on the damp skin. Loving the way she gasped at that he leaned down to kiss both before he slowly pulled away from her again. He proceeded to thrust within her, gently and carefully, watching her for every second of her reaction so he wouldn't miss a second of it. He was rewarded with his wife's pleasure plastered across her face and the way she undulated against him, her body pressing against him repeatedly. "Kate…" he murmured to get her attention. Very soon he was kissing her, tasting her lips and suddenly moving harder than he had before.

Beckett could feel her husband's joy in their lovemaking in the way his lips broke off from hers and then moved over to her neck. She drew him down to her breasts and stroked at the back of his head as he took them again, hungry for her she could feel; not just his mouth but in the way he moved against her. She whispered then to him, when the kiss had stopped, telling him, " _You said this was about me but…_ Hmm, Rick _I can feel how much you're enjoying me… feeling me. Aren't you_?"

" _Yes, you're so beautiful… your body is perfect… you're perfect_ ," Castle told her seriously, slowing down again. " _I have… what I never had before… a lover, a… a goddess… my love_ …" And there he kissed her deeply, as passionately as he possibly could before his wife was stopping and he was so surprised that he paused himself. "You… too much," he said.

"A little bit," Beckett replied with a smile. She brushed her lips against him and then fell into yet another kiss. When they finally stopped she whispered something to him and nearly cried out when he moved around so he was sitting up and she was straddling him. They stared at one another intently and continued to do that for what felt like some time. But finally they were together, kissing and grasping onto each other wildly. When they pulled away from one another she leaned against him and was pleased when he held her tightly, stroking her hair and back which made her shiver.

"Will you do something for me love?" Castle asked her then.

"Before I do," Beckett said as she was shaking her head at the same time. "Here…" she told him, drawing him then down to her chest again. She laughed as he called out a relieved, "Thank you," knowing he'd wanted her to do that in response. She kissed the top of his head before he began to suckle her right breast and she then stroked at his hair. She began to move then and told him, gasping every so often, "I know what you want already… you… we're so close Rick. Will you finish… finish us off so we can come together?"

"Yes," Castle said very simply before he was kissing her. "Move a little more on my cock love, your pussy is… amazing."

"Pervert," Beckett murmured before they then kissed again. They had to keep those kisses rapid as they needed to breathe and they were moving together. She felt pleasure building up in her continuously and as it didn't stop she had to do that herself. "Fuck me… please," she begged him when he looked at her, seeming to be stunned.

Castle, while he was kissing his wife deeply, flipped her onto her back before he thrust against her, groaning against her lips as she cried out into his mouth. They stayed together for as long as they could until they needed to breathe desperately and were gasping for air. He took that time to focus on making them both climax, wanting to make her scream his name in her pleasure. He wasn't sure how much longer he had so he took advantage of the time that he did until finally she was breaking. He gasped for a second at the feel of her sex taking him further in her, drawing him to follow her as she did as he'd hoped and screamed his name. He couldn't resist her for very long and was orgasming as well, giving her everything that he had as he chanted her name until she was limp below him. It took him a little longer to follow but finally he was and he was stopping very abruptly, breathing roughly though a smile soon spread across his face.

"Don't get cocky," Beckett sighed as she noticed that smile. She ran her hands down the back of his head and then to his shoulders sighing and saying, "I can never get enough."

"Oh I agree," Castle said quickly as he knew why she had said that. "We're very insatiable. But just with each other." He then leaned in and kissed her hard but briefly before he was moving away so he could look in her eyes. He grinned slightly and said, "You want to keep going?"

"What time is it?" Beckett asked. She watched him reach to the nightstand, turning her alarm clock on her nightstand to them. She gave a mock suffering sigh then and said, "I guess we can do that."

"Can I move?" Castle asked then.

"Yes but you know I was just kidding," Beckett said, slightly concerned.

"I know," Castle replied simply before he carefully pulled away from her and then lay next to her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Rick," Beckett said warningly.

"What?" Castle asked, startled at her tone as he had no idea what had warranted that. He looked on as she then moved his left hand that was on her ribs under her breast up to it and he smiled, kissing her hard. "You know I love when I can touch you," he told her. He was startled when she suddenly started to laugh and said, "What is it?"

"I thought you were just going to stop at the word touch," Beckett said, smiling up at him. "I'm glad I was wrong."

"You know you're important to me," Castle told her. He then moved his hand to her side and slowly slid it down until finally he was at her waist. He breathed out deeply and said, "Remember what I said about you being a goddess?"

Beckett kissed him gently then and murmured, "You're an amazing man yourself Rick."

Cuddling her close against his side Castle said, "I'm really glad I play still."

Running her hand down his chest Beckett told him, "So am I."

"And the dance class; that's really good exercise," Castle said. He smiled when his wife softly laughed at him and then told her, "I love hearing that."

"I think you love everything about me," Beckett said, turning to lie on her stomach as he responded by lying on his side next to her. She bit her lower lip as he ran his fingers carefully thought her hair and said, "Did you ever dream of us like this? Just like this, not making love just… together."

"Everything that had to do with you I was dreaming about," Castle told her seriously, pressing his lips against her temple lovingly. "I dreamt about us making love, falling asleep in each other's arms… with a family."

"So no regrets choosing me as the mother of your children?" Beckett asked him then, pleased with his answer to her previous question.

"I couldn't," Castle said. "Because I was lucky you wanted me to be Julia's father. And love they're our children. But that's another reason why I love you… all those facets… let me learn each one."

Her heart pounding hard then at the way his voice became so earnest at the end Beckett leaned her head towards his before she smiled and then said, "I feel the same about you. Luckily we have a lifetime for that. But you know what I really want to know?" She smiled again when he shook his head no and then told him, "How you would react if I took you in my hand."

"Oh, me too," Castle said as he flipped onto his back. But before she could do that he was gathering Beckett into his arms and he proceeded to kiss her as hard as he could. They were involved with one another for some time as that kiss splintered into multiple ones before they finally, slowly parted. "I love you Kate," he said huskily as he was stroking her hair again.

"Hmm, I love you Rick," Beckett replied before she kissed him yet again. They parted and she said, "What if we just… made love?"

"You read my mind," Castle said before he grabbed her hips as she was climbing onto him, straddling him. He grunted as they joined together but soon sighed in pleasure and with Beckett; laughing and leaving him breathless with how beautiful she looked; pulling him up to her he was moving against her and they kissed deeply. He held her tight and felt her doing the same to him, making them cling as they made love roughly, desperately. He was filled with the same joy he knew she was and they were calling to one another as they continued their night involved so fully and gladly with each other.


	3. The Blinding Light

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Because this chapter is a short one I'll be posting the next in a few hours. So if anyone wants to read it look out for it then!

A/N #2: It was great to get the reviews I did for the last chapter, especially because it was the first one, so will get to my thank yous for them right away! Guest (Happy to see you thought it was a fantastic start and that you're loving the family and how they're loving too. Of course I was pleased that you thought it was beautifully written. And great you thought the love scenes at the end were hot and erotic and loving because that's how I see Castle and Beckett being! Of course I'm glad you think the series is amazing still, even though this is just the start. It's great to see you love how I write Castle and Beckett together and also with their family as caring, loving, passionate and loyal and protective too, lol. And great to hear you still want to catch up; hopefully you're still enjoying doing that! And you're welcome for this story now I hope you'll enjoy reading this one too!), TORONTOSUN (Glad that you like the fact that Julia and Eliza are making sure their parents are very happy a lot, it's fun to write that. And great that you liked how Beckett's Mother's Day turned out fantastic in the end, I was trying to write it like that!) and vetgirlmx (It was nice to see right off the bat that you thought the last chapter was a very nice start! And I'm so glad you loved that Jim went riding with them plus that he was a bit awkward with the horses. I figured with that that it was mostly his wife who was good with horses so he would be awkward so I'm glad you noticed that! And I was pleased to see you loved their celebration of that day and that you thought it was perfect too; definitely what I was aiming for of course! I thought the mention of Meredith would surprise readers so not surprised I was right. And I really don't like her character so that's what she hasn't been in much, lol, but I figured she would get married again, she would seem the kind plus to be honest it was a way for me to not need to write her too much more, lol. But glad you thought it was nice she was mentioned because it was Mother's Day. I wasn't too surprised that you enjoyed the stories about Beckett's mom too and yeah, there would be other stories with it being the holiday it was of course you're right about that! And it made me laugh a bit to see your reaction to both Ms. Grey and Julia being at the future dance class, lol, hopefully it will be! I'm so, so happy that you can't wait to see what happens next and also that there's a lot of things that'll happen in the story that you're already excited for. But now you don't need to wait to see what'll happen next!). Thanks so much for the reviews, I am very grateful for the time taken to write them out and send them to me and loved reading them as well!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Road_ written Paul McCartney and Paul Epworth, from McCartney's album _New_.

The Blinding Light

Tears streaming down her cheeks the woman ran as fast as she could down the long, winding driveway until she was at the car. She was so upset that the keys she had in hand tumbled to the ground to her dismay. When she stood back up after grabbing them she found she was shaking but ignored that as there was a sudden call behind her. She looked up the driveway at the man running to her and she said, "Don't try to convince me."

"You don't have to do this," the man replied. "Please," he then begged. "I'll talk to him and have him-"

"It's too late, I've made up my mind and there's no reason to stay," she told him, shaking her head. She shivered and then said, "Go back before he hates you too." Before he could say anything then she jumped into the car and started it, driving away seeing he was watching her in the rearview mirror.

A breath of relief left her mouth as he disappeared once she was around the corner and she realized that while she'd needed to leave she had no idea where exactly she was going to go. Stopping at a red light she looked around herself, coughing before she shook again and couldn't seem to stop. Though it was nearly early summer she felt as if she was freezing so she stopped herself from doing that the best she could, managing to as the light changed to green.

"Where the hell can I go?" she whispered to herself as she drove idly. She soon found herself at the ocean and she stopped, going outside the car before she shook her head and then sat back on the driver's seat to the side, placing her head in her hands. "I have to find a place to stay…" she mumbled to herself. "Maybe Joyce will take me in…"

She then pulled her phone out of her pocket and started to dial the number before she placed it on speaker. Finally, after the phone rang for so long she thought she was going to be stranded, she said, "Joyce, it's me… no I'm not I left… I just couldn't do it anymore."

She listened to her friend speak before she shook her head saying, "No, she didn't tell me anything. Just let me go. So I'm homeless, you need to let me come over." Listening again she then said, "I know but…" She then hunkered down a little as she felt for a moment as if she couldn't breathe before she said, "I can't go back…"

Relieved when her friend said that she could go over to her home she said, "Tell Carter that I'm on my way… he won't mind will he? Oh thank you Joyce, thank you! I need to stop before I get over there, just some random things."

When she'd hung up the phone she stood up and got back into the car, feeling the same breathing problem that she had before. Shaking once she seemed to then manage to stop herself before she started the car when all of a sudden her phone rang. "Joyce," she muttered, wondering if her friend's husband had decided he didn't want her there. But when she saw the number she froze before she answered it and then said, "Don't call-"

Being interrupted the woman began to weep as the voice on the other end berated her harshly. She tried, repeatedly, to talk but was interrupted each time as she was yelled at constantly. She finally hung up the phone and blocked the number before she then left the parking lot at the beach. She managed to make it to the market where she had always shopped without incident but as she stepped out of the car she couldn't stop looking around her, not wanting to find someone coming after her.

"Are you alright?" a worker said as she went into the store.  
The woman nodded, wrapping her arms tightly around herself before trembling as she walked down an aisle. When she had finished and left the store she walked back to her car, feeling as if she was going to be violently sick. "No, no…" she groaned as she hit the side of her car then trying not to fall. "Not again."

Staying where she was, breathing very slowly and in a controlled way, she began to recover and she stood up straight, feeling she could finally move. Climbing back into the driver's seat she sat for a moment, looking around herself as if she had suddenly forgotten where exactly she was. She mumbled a name and then began to weep before she pulled out her phone again. Calming herself down the best she could she then texted her friend before she dropped the phone mid-word. She felt as if she was sweating and she just managed to move her fingers to the key in the ignition before starting it, knowing she needed to just leave. She drove out onto the street, no idea where she was going only that she needed to go further away.

There was a point when she realized she couldn't admit to herself that she was alright and she was breathing harder, the car echoing with the sound of it. Shaking at the same time she began to lean to the side before she corrected herself. It took a lot of effort and sweat beaded her forehead when she was straight, gripping the steering wheel so hard she was nearly breaking her fingers.

Choking then the woman was finally able to focus ahead of her and she was startled when people seemed to abruptly appear in front of her. She screamed and then jerked the wheel the right just before she could hit the business behind the pedestrians that was still bright with lights, crashing through the plate glass window that comprised the one next to it that had been dark.

There were shouts after everything had gone still and soon the sound of crunching glass from people rushing over to the car. But it was too late; there was nothing to greet them but the body of the woman who had come to the end of her escape.


	4. Tango All Night

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: The title of this chapter is the title of a song written by Steve Hague and Tom Seufert, the version I've taken from is sung by Ringo Starr from his album _Ringo the 4th_.

Tango All Night

Breathing roughly as she felt her back pushed against their locked bedroom door Beckett broke off from her husband's kiss and said, "I almost didn't think you were serious."

"You should know me better Kate," Castle replied with a slight smile as he knew she was teasing before they then moved to the bed. He wasn't sure if he was dragging her; hoping he wasn't; but once they were next to it he pulled on her shirt she'd put on that morning before they'd taken their daughters to school. He kissed her as soon as it was off of her and they exchanged a few more after that one before they were undressing each other in a rush.

Finding herself on the bed Beckett reached out for her husband as he moved to hover above her and she pulled him down for another kiss before they were kissing each other deeply. "Quick," she told him simply.

At first Castle was going to question that; to make sure; but he knew she was serious so he very quickly sank into her body. They shared a groan of delight before he began to move, delighted himself again when she moved rapidly to catch up to him. He took her roughly as she allowed him to, encouraged him to do, and they kissed passionately as well as gripped one another tightly. When they parted he mumbled to her that he loved her and slipped into a little cursing at the way she felt; telling her at that time why she felt as incredible to him as she did.

Beckett's cheeks were heated with both her husband's words and what he was making her feel. But finally she was climaxing and roughly as he'd worked so hard to make her do. She was relieved when he joined her rapidly in that and she was almost literally clawing at his back as her ecstasy was intense and she could tell Castle's was too until they finally stopped nearly at the same time breathing heavily together.

"Needed that," Castle said when he felt strong enough to speak. He couldn't help recall that morning and how he and his wife had been too exhausted from their lovemaking the night before to do anything since they'd slept until her alarm had gone off.

"What about more?" Beckett said.

"I think…" Castle said as he raised his head so he could look down at her. "You're serious," he said in amazement.

Leaning up and kissing him Beckett then told him, "I was aroused this morning too."

"But we were tired," Castle said, carefully pulling out of her and laying next to her before he gathered her in his arms. "Though if you really want to there goes our research and any planning."

"I don't get the feeling you'd mind that in the slightest," Beckett told him wryly as she moved to press her cheek to his shoulder. She sighed as he ran his fingertips along the upper part of her arm before moving down to her side. "We have time," she then told him.

"It's why I'm not rushing into it," Castle said idly as his other hand went under his head then. He thought of something then and he asked, "How do you want to…?"

Beckett smiled at that and then said, "I thought you'd never ask." She raised her head before she answered and then said to him, "Just like we did."

"You're sure?" Castle asked in surprise.

"Mmm-hmm," Beckett said before she leaned over and kissed him deeply before they relaxed again. "I feel myself in the mood for something a little more… rough." She smiled to herself at his shudder of pleasure and she decided they'd waited long enough before she moved.

Castle held onto his wife tightly as she then raised her head, peppering his bare chest with kisses. It didn't take long before they were both sitting up and they had another quickie before they collapsed down on the bed. He held her against his side once more and said, "We should probably stop."

"You're tired already?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"No but we will be if we keep going," Castle said.

"Hmm, so practical love," Beckett told him as she leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"I know," Castle said once they'd pulled apart. "Very weird for me." They were then quiet and he was listening for a moment before he said, "Your dad's not back is he?"

"No we would have heard the dogs barking," Beckett said, moving to let him sit up. She smiled as he stretched after standing next to the bed and said, "You don't want to stop."

"I've told you before, it's not easy to control this," Castle said, motioning to his erection. "We'd better get dressed so I can calm down." When he saw the way his wife was looking at him he said, "Slightly."

"Thank you for being honest," Beckett told him with a slight smirk. She stood up and said, "One more."

"Thank you," Castle said before he gathered her in his arms, holding her close against him.

Kissing a few times the two then tore apart before they dressed again, picking out different outfits as their clothes were strewn on the floor. After they were ready they left their room, looking around to check and make sure that no one had returned while they'd been busy with their passion but found they were alone.

"I almost thought my mother was going to come back," Castle commented as he followed his wife down to the kitchen.

"Spending the morning with friends?" Beckett asked him as she got herself some water. "At the country club?"

"I know," Castle said before he smiled. "I just hope they don't think she and your dad are together."

"They always think that," Beckett said, rolling her eyes as her mother in law's friends seemed to believe there was something between Martha and Jim. "Which is sad because it means they don't know your mother that well."

"Good point," Castle said, watching her as she started to drink. He couldn't help himself then and he went around the island to her, kissing at her neck as she'd placed it up into a ponytail after they'd gotten redressed. He wasn't surprised when she soon stopped drinking and he heard the glass in her hand slam a little down on the counter before he was carefully unbuttoning the denim blue blouse she had on. He only allowed himself to open it halfway before he then kissed at her breasts on the sides that her bra didn't cover. He heard her soft moan and he moved away slightly to look up at her and said, " _Please_."

His desperate tone and use of Irish; plus her own arousal at the warmth of his lips on her skin; were enough to push Beckett to take his hand. She led him at first to the door near them that led out to the patio but soon he was taking over, nearly running down to the pool before they ducked into the room they had kept for the moments when they didn't want to head up to their room.

Kissing each other roughly and carefully undressing; after one of them had set their clock's alarm; Castle and Beckett made love roughly and quickly. They couldn't explain why they'd suddenly needed to do that but as they lay together on the bed they'd bought specially for the room they kissed lovingly, putting an end to their need for each other for the time being.

"You're enticing," Beckett told her husband with a smile as she was slightly above him, her cheek on her palm.

"So are you," Castle replied, rubbing his hand up and down her side before he let it run across the contour of her right hip. "But we better go I'm assuming?"

Smiling Beckett shared a deep, passionate kiss with him and while their tongues tangled together she caressed his cheek tenderly before moving away. She dressed with his help before assisting him and with a final kiss they were leaving for their daughters' school just before their alarm went off.

Standing outside the elementary school Castle took his wife's hand as they waited for the preschool classes and he said, "Same as always?"

"I'm thinking a little less worksheets," Beckett told him.

"Really," Castle said, looking at her in slight surprise.

"Mmm-hmm," Beckett replied. "We're going to be going out tonight, with Julia, so…"

"Good idea," Castle said, speaking quickly as he could see the first class was being led out.

When Eliza spotted her parents she waved wildly before she was allowed to go to them and she then rushed. Hugging her mother first she said, "Hi!"

"Hey sweetie," Beckett said with a soft laugh as she then picked up the little girl. Kissing her temple she said, "You're happy to see us."

"Of course she is," Castle said as he watched the two share a kiss. "Plus school is over for the day."

"Are you done now?" Eliza asked as she then went to her father and shared a kiss with him.

"We are," Beckett said, giving her husband a look as they'd already talked about what they'd tell their family they'd done while their youngest was in school if they were asked.

"What?" Eliza asked as she was set down and she took both her parents' hands once Castle held her backpack.

"We had a guitar lesson," Castle began, smiling at his wife. "And then we talked mostly about our book; we couldn't help it. I really hope your sister won't be mad we did that."

"No Jules knows you have to talk," Eliza said in a matter of fact tone, nodding her head once.

"I hope you're right," Castle said.

"What do we do now?" Eliza asked.

"Have lunch of course," Beckett said with a smile. "And then you'll do one worksheet and then we'll play."

"Yeah?" Eliza asked eagerly.

"Yep," Beckett said, still smiling at her. "We have to go out later so we want the chance to play with you."

"What about Jules?" Eliza asked her.

"It depends on her homework," Castle said. "But we will try and play with her too since she'll be watching the dance class."

"And likely instructing us," Beckett said teasingly to him as she and Eliza waited for him to open the door at the wall around their house.

"Oh I've already seen it in my head," Castle replied. "Daddy your shoulders! Point your toes! Don't let Mommy lead!"

"Rick," Beckett said laughingly at the last one. "I doubt you'd let me lead with that dance."

"I won't," Castle said reassuringly to Eliza who was watching him while they walked up to the front door.

Inside the house the three prepared lunch; though Eliza just watched her parents; and ate together before they were going to the family room. The little girl worked on one worksheet while her parents were watching and once she'd finished they headed out together to the back and then to the box where the girls' outdoor toys were.

Seeing the hoop and stick that Eliza was grabbing Castle said, "Where are you going to do that sweetheart?"

"There," the little girl said simply, pointing to the concrete path in front of the stairs and going to the gate to the pool.

"Good idea," Castle said before he and Beckett began to turn away from the box.

"No!" Eliza protested. "You play with me too, the other one!"

"I've got it," Beckett said with a smile as her husband turned back to grab it. "Who do you want to race with first?"

"Daddy," Eliza said with a smile at him.

"I'm ready," Castle said. He took the hoop that Beckett was holding and went down the steps with Eliza before they stood together on the concrete.

"Ready?" Beckett asked them. She smiled when the girl nodded and then said, "Then… go!" to the two as they were waiting.

Rolling the hoop the best she should with the stick that went with it Eliza wasn't surprised when she wasn't able to keep it rolling for very far. She giggled when her father soon stopped and turned to her and she said, "That was fun."

"So does that mean you're finished?" Castle asked her with a smile as he walked with her back to Beckett.

"No now you have to race Mommy," Eliza replied, handing her mother her hoop.

"Why am I not surprised she said that?" Beckett asked her husband.

"There wasn't another option," Castle joked before he kissed her on the lips.

Eliza smiled at her parents when they looked to her and then said, "For the winner."

"Oh I don't even need to race you love," Castle said jokingly. "You won already."

"Come on," Beckett told him with a slight laugh. "A quick race and then we'll go down to the water."

"We can go put our feet?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"We can," Beckett replied before she and Castle got ready to race. They let their daughter call for them to begin before they rolled their hoops. She managed to; unsurprisingly; keep her hoop rolling longer than her husband but just barely. She laughed as he ran still until she stopped, grasping her and spinning around once. "You're learning from Patrick," she told him before she kissed his cheek gently. Before she could say anything else then Eliza was running up to them, hugging her tightly. "You don't want another race?" she asked her.

"You said the water Mommy," the little girl told her firmly.

"I did," Beckett said. "Then take your hoop back so we can put it away okay?"

"Kay," Eliza said seriously before she took the wood hoop. She held it up slightly though she wasn't tall enough to carry it for very long. Before she could begin to get frustrated the hoop was being picked up out of her hand. "Thank you," she said to her father.

"Not a problem," Castle replied. "Make sure you bring the stick."

"I have it," Eliza assured him. She waited for her parents to put away the hoops and put her stick inside with her mother before she was racing to the beach.

"E-" Beckett started to say. When her husband took her hand she stopped and smiled at him before saying, "At least she stopped," since their daughter had done so at the white chairs.

"Mommy I'm thirsty," Eliza said as her parents approached her.

"I'll get something," Castle said.

"Do you want us to wait for you?" Beckett asked her husband in slight surprise as he was turning to go.

"No, I'll watch you before I join you," Castle said simply.

Beckett smiled before she then turned her attention to Eliza, helping her with her sandals before she took off her own shoes and they were soon walking down to the water barefoot together. She held her hand tightly as they watched the waves running up to them and they were both quiet until her daughter wrapped her arms around her tightly, pressing her cheek to her side.

"Can I say you're a good mommy still?" Eliza asked.

"Of course," Beckett replied, reaching down to her and cupping her face. "You don't have to say it just on Mother's Day," she said, knowing the little girl was wondering since that was the day before. "Did you want to tell me that?" She smiled when Eliza nodded rapidly and she leaned down, sharing a kiss with her before she heard a bark and then the dogs suddenly ran around them in the water.

"Rita! Macca!" Eliza cried out before she started to giggle. "Ooh, thank you Daddy," she then said as she saw her father walking down to them.

"Sorry they interrupted your moment," Castle said to his wife as their daughter was drinking her cup of water that he handed to her.

"It's okay," Beckett said with a smile. She checked the time on her watch before she said, "We need to get going soon anyways."

"We took a while for lunch," Castle said.

"It was good," Eliza said then quickly.

"All done?" Castle asked. When she nodded and then handed the cup to him he went to place it on one of the arms of the white chairs. Hurrying back to his wife and their daughter he took Eliza's other hand before they went through the water. After a bit standing together he watched as the little girl slipped out of their grasp and he then said to his wife, "No swimming?"

"Not yet," Beckett said with a smile as their daughter was pretending to march in front of them. "What are you doing sweetie?"

"In a parade," Eliza said simply before she giggled and went to Castle, holding onto him as she had with her mother.

"What do you think you're going to do with your grandparents later tonight?" Castle asked her.

"Play," Eliza said. When her parents laughed she smiled and said, "What else do I do?"

"A lot of things," Beckett said. She was surprised when Eliza looked thoughtful and she said, "What is it?"

"I thought of something," the little girl said a little shyly. When her parents just looked at her she said, "Look at pictures."

"Which ones?" Castle asked as they had a number of them.

"I think when we got married," Beckett said as Eliza just smiled up at them.

"Really?" Castle asked. "You always want to see those."

"They're pretty," Eliza said. "And you are too Mommy… and Jules and 'lexis."

"Thank you," Beckett said before she watched the little girl walk ahead of them. Looking at her husband then she said, "What're you thinking now?"

"No just wondering about our other anniversaries," Castle commented.

"In Ireland," Beckett said abruptly. She couldn't help smile at the stunned expression on her husband's face and she told him, "I knew what you were going to ask."

"I was going to suggest it," Castle said as he knew his wife would then ask if he was alright with that. "Are we going to stay at Adare?"

"I was thinking about going around the west coast," Beckett said. She smiled again when her husband nodded seriously in agreement and she reached over to him before they kissed gently.

"Shh," Eliza was saying then to Rita as the Hound barked once. She wrapped her arms around her and said, "Mommy and Daddy need attention first." She kissed the side of the dog's head before Macca started licking at her cheek.

"I think they wanted your attention sweetie," Beckett said as she and Castle had turned to watch their daughter.

Going over to her Eliza raised her hands and when her mother picked her up she asked, "Can we go with Jules?"

"I think so," Castle said. "But remember it depends on your sister's home-" he began to add before a voice called out behind them.

"Hello everyone," Martha said, Jim just stepping out of the house behind her. "We made it in time to walk with you."

"Are you sure you want to?" Beckett asked as she handed the little girl to her father as Eliza leaned over to him.

"Of course," Martha answered. "We made sure we would meet in time to come back for this."

"Alright let's wash up and then we can go," Castle said.

Once they were ready the family gathered in the entry where Castle and Beckett got on their shoes while Eliza was telling her grandparents what she'd done since she'd gotten home.

"We can also play a game," Jim said to his granddaughter as she asked him and Martha about looking at pictures.

"Depending on time," Beckett said. "Ready?" she then directed to Eliza. She smiled when the little girl nodded and then took her hand before they left the house. She smiled when she saw Rebecca coming out to them with Dani and asked, "David's busy?"

"Council meeting," she answered after she'd greeted the family. "So it's me and Ruby today."

"David's still coming to the dance class right?" Castle asked as they continued on their way to the school, passing by some kids and parents already.

"Oh he is, I told him he can't back out," Rebecca said.

"Didn't he want to go?" Martha asked.

"He did," Rebecca said with a laugh; setting off her daughter she'd given to Beckett. "We're just teasing him since he isn't here."

They'd reached the school then before anyone could reply to that and the group focused on reaching the dance class. They managed to get there and were soon sitting on the chairs at the side of the room when Julia and Mari stepped out from the girl's changing room together.

"Hi," Julia said as she and Mari went to their mothers. "We're gonna work on the Salsa today."

"You asked her to dance the Argentine Tango didn't you?" Beckett asked in amusement.

"Yeah but we already worked on it," Julia said before hugging her. "But this one you'll learn too."

"So I guess we'll need to pay attention," Castle said to his wife jokingly before he hugged their oldest.

"Yep," Julia said simply before she laughed with her father. She then hugged her little sister and their grandparents before she needed to hurry to the dance floor where the others were gathering.

The family then watched the girl as Ms. Grey began to instruct them on the steps they were learning for the dance. After the break they then moved on to the Foxtrot and after the couples had danced that one on their own she dismissed them.

"I'll see you tonight Ms. Grey," Julia said, having gone over to her teacher right away. "My parents will let me go."

"I'm glad to hear that," Grey said, smiling at her. "I'll see you at the studio."

Nodding Julia went with Mari; who'd waited for her; to the changing room before she said, "Sure you don't want to go?"

"Well," Mari began before trailing off and then smiling at her friend.

"You're going? Good!" Julia cried before hugging her friend.

"I'm glad you're so glad," Mari said before she watched Julia throw her uniform blouse on.

"So you're gonna watch your parents?" Julia asked her.

"Yep, while you watch yours," Mari said simply. "Ready?"

"Yeah let's go so we can get our homework done," Julia said as she put on her backpack. "Or else our mothers will never let us go." With a laugh; as Mari was doing the same; she took her friend's hand and then walked together quickly over to the door so they could rejoin their families and go home.

* * *

"So," Beckett said as she walked into her oldest's room. "Mind if I join you?

"No," Julia said, looking over at her then. "But why do you want to? I'm just doing homework." She then looked thoughtful and said, "What's Lizzy doing?"

"With your grandfather," Beckett said with a smile. "And father; they're walking down the beach with the dogs."

"And Gram?" Julia asked with a smile.

"She's sitting in one of the chairs," Beckett replied as she herself sat down on the armchair. "Watching the water."

"How come you didn't go with them?" Julia said as she turned back to her math worksheet.

"I wanted to spend some time with you," Beckett replied. "Since we won't get to really at the class."

Julia nodded and when her mother held up the book in her hand she smiled before starting her homework again. They were both quiet while she was busy and she wondered why her mother hadn't just gone to the library to read. But as she finished up her history worksheet she was glad for the company and told her that as she turned to her.

"You're welcome," Beckett replied. "And since it looks like we're still on our own want to check the mail with me?"

"Sure," Julia said as she stood up quickly and then took her mother's hand tightly while they left the room.

Before they got to the top of the stairs Beckett stopped and when her daughter looked at her in surprise she said, "A text." She got her phone out of her pocket and then said, "Oh no, an e-mail from your uncle."

"A picture of Danny?" Julia asked.

"Mmm-hmm," Beckett replied, showing it to her. "Your cousin's gotten bigger already."

"Isn't he only… eleven days old today?" Julia asked before they headed downstairs.

"He is but they grow fast," Beckett replied. She smiled as Julia did the same and she recalled going to the city with Castle two weeks before to see their new godson; Daniel; who had been born on the second of the month. He was healthy and a beautiful baby; which she'd thought holding him for the first time and had also told Jenny and Ryan; but they were going out the front door then so she shook her thoughts.

"Okay?" Julia asked her mother, hearing her breathing out a little hard.

"Oh of course, just thinking and bringing myself back from that," Beckett told her with a smile. "Since we have the time we should go down to the water."

"I forgot," Julia said. "Won't Lizzy get jealous though?"

"No she got to go earlier," Beckett replied.

Watching her mother then getting the mail out of the mail box next to the door in the wall Julia asked, "When can we go swimming?"

"Another day," Beckett said. "When you don't have too much homework and we don't have a dance class," she then added absently as she was looking at what they'd gotten. "Here's a letter from Erin," she told her daughter. "Oh and you got lucky today, one from Eva."

"Yay," Julia said with a smile, looking at the letters. "I have to start writing back tomorrow."

"You do," Beckett said. "You can leave those on the kitchen table okay?"

"Okay," Julia said with a nod before they were in the house. She hurried to set the letters down and then met her mother at the door to the back. She hugged her tightly and said, "I hope Daddy comes back soon."

"Sweetie," Beckett said in amusement.

"You're gonna look for him when we go in the water," Julia said firmly to her mother before smiling at her.

Sharing a kiss with her daughter Beckett took her hand and then said once they were going down the steps, "I know he'll be coming back already."

"Me too, he's gotta start dinner huh?" Julia asked.

"Both of us," Beckett replied.

"Oh, hello," Martha said, hearing the voices behind her. "You're going to look for my son?"

"No," Beckett said with a slight laugh. "We're going to wade while we wait for them."

Martha nodded but when she followed the two down to the breaking waves she wasn't surprised to see her daughter in law glance down the beach in both directions. She did the same herself, surprised when she couldn't see the three with the dogs and that led her to comment, "Would they go to the playground?"

"Not without Julia," Beckett said, watching her daughter ahead of them. "They must have either gone a long way or went around. Probably the latter since Eliza had her shoes on."

"Then Daddy's gonna try to scare you," Julia told her mother.

"I'd like to see him try," Martha said wryly as the girl came back to her and Beckett. "So Kate, how was it today?" When she got a blank stare from her daughter in law she smiled and then clarified saying, "What did you do before you got Eliza?"

"Mostly talked about our book," Beckett said easily. She smiled and then said, "We're a little anxious for this one."

"I don't think you need to be," Martha commented. "I think most of your fans will want to see Moor and Green engaged."

"She failed to tell you we need to get the engagement part of that right," Castle said from behind them as he was letting the dogs off their leashes.

"How was the walk?" Beckett asked with a smile as her husband walked straight to her. She kissed him tenderly on the lips and when they'd soon after parted told him, "You went on a long one."

"Eliza begged us," Castle said simply before they looked at their daughters who were together in the water in their bare feet, laughing at the dogs.

"I'm glad you did that," Beckett said. She then added, "We need to get dinner but we could stay for a little longer."

"I'd like to do that," Castle replied. "Especially because we need to stop them from going deeper. Girls," he said warningly when the two started to do that.

When the two looked back at them and then started to laugh Beckett smiled at her husband and said, "I think you fell for it."

"I did," Castle said with a serious nod though he then laughed after. "Alright, I'll be right back."

Watching as her husband took off his shoes and socks Beckett walked up to him and smiled telling him, "You're too eager."

"I have to be," Castle said. "I can't suppress that twelve year old for the life of me." With his feet bare he then took off after the girls, growling as he said, "The dog is loose!"

Beckett was laughing as Julia and Eliza cried out and the dogs began to bark before she realized her father was next to her. "Do you still wonder why I married him?" she asked him.

"Sometimes but in the end I remember when he looks at you…" Jim began to say before his son in law turned his attention to Beckett then. He smiled as his daughter left him then and raced to 'help' Eliza who Castle was holding then.

"Thank you Mommy!" the little girl said, giggling heavily. "The doggie got me."

"I can see that," Beckett said, pressing her lips to her temple. "Oh I think you're okay now, it looks like the dog is tame again."

"Want to play tag?" Castle said. He wasn't surprised when both girls raised their hands and said, "Alright, let's find out who's it and get started."

With that Castle and Beckett played the game with their daughters until they left them with their grandparents so they could begin dinner in the kitchen.

"I don't know," Castle was saying to his wife as he was getting the carne asada they had cooking on the barbeque by the pool. "It's not taco Tuesday."

Rolling her eyes Beckett sat on the chair that was at the counter next to the barbeque and said, "Are you ready?"

"Of course," Castle said simply. "No, not really," he then said when his wife looked at him questioningly. "I mean that's why we're going, to learn what we don't know so far." He closed the cover over the meat and then went to her as she turned her chair so she was facing him. As she slid her arms over his shoulders to hold him he smiled saying, "The room's right here."

"No," Beckett said firmly. But there was no more protest from her when her husband was then kissing her and she moaned softly into his mouth as she responded. She felt her husband's hand running over her hair before she recalled they couldn't really stay like that. "You need to-" she started to say.

"Got it," Castle said as he was checking on the meat. Their kiss had been long enough for it to finish cooking and he got it on a plate before he took Beckett's hand with his other. "We can use it again right?" he commented, looking longingly at the door to what he would still call their love nest though with Beckett he called it their sanctuary.

"Yes but when that is I don't know," she was saying then. "Oh, I just remembered," she said when they were walking up to the door to the kitchen and she saw their daughters getting ready to come back up to the house. "Did you get the picture that Ryan sent?"

"Oh yeah, I did," Castle replied. "Danny's doing well."

"He is," Beckett said before they were inside the house and then beginning to get the dinner prepared. She made the beans they were having with rice before she then watched her husband while he was making the quesadillas. "What do you think about eating outside?" she asked him.

"You read my mind love," Castle said, smiling as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. He finished the quesadilla that he was working on before he then turned around. "Why aren't they back inside yet?" he asked as they were alone in the house still.

"They're playing," Beckett replied. She then kissed him deeply, but briefly, before she was pulling away from him with a smile. "You know I love you right?"

"I love you too," Castle said seriously. He smiled back at her and then said with a sigh, "Better go, we're finished aren't we?"

"And they're rejoining us," Beckett pointed out to him. They shared another swift kiss before their family came into the hallway. "Change of plans," she said to them. "Since it's such a nice day we're going out to the pool to eat." She wasn't surprised when the two girls cheered and she then said, "We're going to help you with setting the table but we need to hurry."

"The class is at six you said?" Jim said.

"Until eight," Castle said with a nod.

"Two hours?" Martha asked since they'd never heard how long it was.

"There's a break for tea an hour in," Beckett said as she watched her husband getting the plates to take outside.

"Could I have some too?" Julia asked hopefully.

"As long as they have chamomile," Beckett answered. "Here take the forks and napkins."

After they had everything they needed the family went out to set the table at the pool before Castle and Beckett brought the food and Jim helped them by bringing the drinks.

"So," Castle began as they proceeded to eat. "I think someone needs to tell us about their day at school."

Julia smiled and told her family what she'd learned that day before she then talked about what her cousin and pen pal had said in her letters. "So she asked what it was like to live in the apartment," she finished with, talking about Eva's letter, her pen pal's family moving into an apartment in Madrid.

"That should be very interesting," Martha said. "Is it safe?" she then directed to Jim.

"Xavi and Beatriz live there and I know Xavi," Beckett's father replied. "He would keep his wife safe as much as he can. So Eva will be fine there."

"She's going to a private school like me," Julia then said with a smile. "She doesn't want to wear a uniform but I have to tell her that it's okay."

"When are you gonna write back?" Eliza asked her.

"Another day," Julia said. "But now you know that 'lexis is doing good."

"Back when she wrote the letter," Castle said with a smile as she had been talking to him. "But it was nice of Erin to tell us."

"Eat sweetie," Beckett said, having to stop her from dipping the piece of quesadilla she held into the sour cream on her plate repeatedly. "You don't like it?" she asked.

"I do," Eliza said with a smile. "I want more."

"I think that's enough sweetheart," Castle said as he was sitting on her other side.

"When are you gonna get dressed Mommy?" Julia asked after they ate in silence for a little longer.

"You can come with me," Beckett said with a smile, looking at her watch. "Are you going to wear anything special?"

"No, I don't need to," Julia replied. "Maybe my dance shoes… since I'm not supposed to have my street ones there."

"Then you should wear those," Beckett told her. "And we need to go soon."

"We'll clean up," Martha said. She heard her son coughing and said, "Richard," sternly though it wasn't as forceful as it could be.

"Yes, I'm fine," Castle said easily. "Then let us at least help clear the table."

When their parents allowed them that Beckett took the plate that Eliza had used and carried it back up to the house as the little girl was taking their glasses. "You're sure you're okay with this?" she asked them.

"We're alright Katie," Jim told his daughter with a smile. "Go ahead and get ready."

"Then the girls are coming with us," Castle told them after his mother playfully pushed him away from the sink.

"And the dogs," Julia said with a smile as they followed her and her sister as they walked after their parents.

"I will be changing in the bathroom," Castle said when they were up in the bedroom. "Let me know when I can join you again. Kate, keep your hair up."

Rolling her eyes in mock annoyance Beckett said, "You go back and forth with that."

"This time I'm serious," Castle said before he ducked into the closet to grab his clothes he'd gotten for the practice. "Girls, make sure."

"I wasn't going to put my hair down," Beckett said with a sigh as her daughters looked to her. "And I really don't know Julia…"

"Please just try it on Mommy," the girl replied, begging her.

Beckett pretended to sigh and she said, "Alright but I just hope you were right." And with that she began to undress before throwing on the black shorter leggings, below the knee skirt and a light blue shirt with three quarters sleeves. "So-" she started to say.

"The shoes now," Eliza said, rushing over to where they were at one of the armchairs.

"Hold on, we're coming over now," Beckett said, unable to help smiling at how eager the little girl was. She sat down then and said, "Do you think your daddy will like this?'

"Of course," Julia said in a matter of fact tone. "He loves when you wear blue and he likes to see your legs… I don't know why though Mommy. Why?"

"I don't know," Beckett said, outright laughing at how serious her oldest had been before her confusion. "Some men like legs."

"Does Skye like Mary's legs?" Julia asked a little shyly while her mother was putting on her other shoe.

"I think so," Beckett said, watching her then.

"Does it work for two boys?" Julia then asked, feeling shy again with that question.

Smiling Beckett said, "I would imagine Patrick does like Trevor's legs even though I've never asked him that." She then stood and said, "Okay now I'm ready."

"And you look pretty Mommy," Eliza said. "I'll get Daddy!"

Hearing the frantic knocking Castle knew who it was and he opened the door while he was ducking out of the way. But there was no surprise when the little girl found him immediately and pouted at him. "Hi," he said with a smile.

Slipping into a giggle Eliza said, "Daddy," in slight exasperation though she couldn't carry that all the way. "Mommy's ready and pretty, come and see her."

"Sure," Castle replied, reaching over and taking the hand she held out to him. When he saw his wife he breathed out heavily and said, "Yeah, you're gorgeous love."

Smiling Beckett said, "I'm glad you think so, I feel… strange."

"Once we're dancing I'm sure you'll feel more comfortable," Castle told her as he went straight to her. He gathered her in his arms before he kissed her, not giving her a chance to say anything to that. He tried to remember that their daughters were with them but he couldn't stop himself from lingering a little longer until finally they parted. "I'm-" he began to say.

"Don't say you're sorry!" Julia exclaimed. "You said you thought she was beautiful so…"

"She's right Rick," Beckett said in amusement as he turned to her.

"I know," Castle said, nodding his head. He smiled when the girls then rushed to them both and he held them tightly as Beckett was doing the same. "Okay we should get going."

"Get your shoes sweetie," Beckett directed to Julia.

"I'll go with you," Castle told her.

Hearing heels on the floor of the hall Martha looked up and said, "Oh I'm pleasantly surprised," to her daughter in law.

"Did you think I'd wear my running clothes?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"Or something like that," Martha replied. "And my son?"

"I'm here," Castle said. "I have my basic workout clothes but it was either that or cut the sleeves off my t-shirts like Derek wears."

"You look better like this Richard," Martha said with a sigh.

"I hope you'll have fun," Jim said then as they all walked together to the door.

"We will," Beckett assured her father, knowing he was hoping that she in particular would. "Sweetie by the time we get back," she then said to Eliza who was still in her arms. "You'll be in bed so we'll come in to see you but you'll likely be asleep."

"That's kay," Eliza said. "Night Mommy, I love you."

"I love you too Eliza," Beckett told her with a smile. She shared a kiss with her before she then handed the little girl over to her husband.

"Love you Daddy," Eliza told him.

"I love you sweetheart, have fun with your grandparents," Castle told her. He shared a kiss with her before setting her down so she could say goodnight to her sister.

"Will you say what Mommy and Daddy do?" Eliza asked.

"Of course, at breakfast I'll tell you and Grandpapa and Gram what they learned," Julia said with a smile and then a nod.

"And will we ever see these moves?" Martha asked.

Smiling Beckett said, "When we learn enough." She wasn't surprised at her father's startled expression and said, "I know you're all going to want to see."

"Me too," Eliza said firmly.

"Speaking of those moves you should go," Jim said, knowing if they talked any longer the three would be late.

"You're right," Castle said. "Eliza, listen to your grandparents but have fun too."

"I will," the little girl said with a wide smile at them.

"And go to bed when they say," Beckett told her youngest. She cupped Eliza's cheek when she wrinkled her nose at her and kissed her forehead before telling her, "But have fun remember."

"I know Mommy, thanks," Eliza said.

After saying a final goodbye to the three Julia went with her parents to the garage and into the car, listening to them talk together. She wasn't surprised when Castle was doing his best to calm her mother down and she finally couldn't help giggle.

"What's so funny sweetie?" Beckett asked, looking back at the girl.

"Daddy you don't need to worry," Julia told her father seriously. "I know that Mommy is uncomfortable but she's not scared."

Castle was going to protest that but quickly realized she was right; he had been talking to Beckett as if she was scared. "Sorry about that," he told his wife quickly.

"No it's alright," Beckett said, reaching over and taking her husband's hand, squeezing it gently. She saw they were approaching the studio and she sighed saying, "I just hope I don't embarrass you sweetie."

"Oh Mommy…" Julia started to say. She had to trail off then as they had stopped and needed to get out. But as soon as she was with her mother she told her, "I told you I didn't think you were gonna dance like a pro when you got here. You're gonna learn. I'm just happy you are learning and I hope you have fun with Daddy, dancing with him."

Hugging her daughter tightly as she was doing the same to her Beckett told her, "I will, believe me if I wasn't dancing with him I don't think I'd be taking the class."

"Thank you love," Castle said, standing with them. He reached over to her hand and took it, kissing the back before he asked, "Should we go in?" When he got two nods he smiled and tucked his wife's arm in his and Julia took Beckett's other hand. He led them over to the door of the studio, opening it for them before he followed them in to see who was had already arrived for the class.

"Hey, I almost thought you were going to bail out," Lily said as she went to Beckett, hugging her tightly.

"I almost thought you weren't going to be able to come because he has to go back to work tomorrow," she replied.

"Hi," Julia said with a smile as Lily looked at her.

"Hey, Mari's here," the woman replied, nodding over to the Fosters who were nearby.

"So we're really doing this," Brad said to Castle and Beckett.

Sighing Lily said, "You'll have to excuse my husband, he's still unsure about this."

"I am too but you do want to dance with your wife right?" Beckett asked him with a smile.

"I keep telling myself that," the chief said. He then looked at his friend and said, "I'm sure you're ready to go."

"Sure I just don't know how exactly we'll do," Castle said with a shrug.

The Fosters walked over to them then with Julia and they greeted each other in the time they had left for the class before Ms. Grey was coming out from the back of the studio with a man following her.


	5. Tango All Night (Part 2)

"Good evening," the teacher said, standing with the man in front of the eight couples there. "My name is Jane Grey and I'll be your instructor for the class. With me is my fiancé Francesco Paloma and he'll be assisting me."

As soon as she'd heard the word fiancé Beckett glanced at Julia who was standing a little back with Mari. But there was no expression on her face in reaction to that and she said quickly and quietly to her husband, " _She knew already_."

Castle glanced at their daughter quickly himself and saw what she had. But he didn't have the chance to reply as he had to introduce himself with Beckett.

"I know some of you are wondering why there are two girls here," Grey said then. "But they're in my class at the Hamptons Academy and are here to watch their parents." She then turned her attention back to the couples and told them, "So we'll be beginning the first dance today, the Argentine Tango." She wasn't surprised when one of the men raised his hand and said, "Yes?"

"Is that slow or quick because I watched some dances from _Dancing With the Stars_ and it wasn't very slow," he asked.

"It depends on your music," Grey replied. "And with that I'll let you know now we'll be dancing to the slower kind as it'll be easier to teach you."

"Will we be learning what they do?" David asked, nodding back to the girls.

Smiling Grey said, "I'll need to see. So please, get into hold as you normally would dancing in a formal situation and Francesco and I will walk around to make sure your form is correct. Julia, Mari? You can help us with this," she said to the girls.

When she and her friend had nodded to their teacher Julia stood up and then walked over to her parents. "I don't think I really gotta help you," she said. "Daddy," she then said sternly as her father was playfully slumping his right arm that was holding Beckett's.

"Thank you sweetie," Beckett told the girl. "Check on Brad and Lily for us."

"Oh, okay," Julia said, having forgotten about the couple. She hurried over to them but suddenly became shy as she saw that the chief's left arm was too low on his wife's back.

"Is something wrong?" Lily asked the girl, seeing Beckett motioning with her head to her.

"Please tell us I don't want to embarrass her," Brad said with a reassuring smile to Julia.

"Oh, well your arm should be up a little more," she said, trying to tell him that with more confidence than she was sure she had.

"Here?" Brad asked. When she nodded he said, "Thanks you'll help us again right?"

"Sure," Julia said before she rejoined Mari towards the back of the room. They watched together as their teacher instructed them on the moves, not surprised when everyone had an issue; mostly the women needing to do the mirror opposite of what their husbands were.

"I think I need to help my mommy," Mari whispered to her friend.

"I'm gonna help mine… and Lily too," Julia said, getting up then from the chairs they'd been sitting on.

"Oh good thing you came sweetie," Beckett said when she spotted hers and Castle's oldest. "I never asked how you do this."

Julia smiled and then said, "The best thing is to copy me. Watch me do these steps." She had her father let go of her mother and then stood next to her before she began; hoping Beckett wasn't going to get embarrassed doing that. "Step forward, then since Daddy's other foot is gonna be the one doing it you need to move your right like you're sweeping the floor."

Beckett tried not to smile at how adorable her daughter was; as serious as she was explaining the steps; and instead mimicked her. She tried to be as graceful as Julia was but couldn't help feeling a little uncomfortable as other couples were watching them since they were the only ones doing that. She then glanced to her left as she saw someone moving and it wasn't her husband. "You too?" she asked Lily.

"Me too, I don't know how you do it Julia," the woman replied.

"I've been dancing for a while," the girl said shyly. "Try it again now with Daddy," she told her mother. "And you with Brad."

Putting his arms around Beckett again Castle did the steps with her once more, not surprised when she was able to do much better mirroring him. "You're a great teacher you know," he said to their daughter.

Smiling Julia said, "She learns really fast."

"Oh that's definitely true too," Castle said, nodding his head in agreement. He laughed when Beckett pushed his left shoulder and then stopped when Grey and her fiancé walked up to them.

"You're doing a good job Julia," Grey said with a smile to her student. "You remember how I teach you in class."

"It's hard to forget," the girl said, blushing a little at the compliment though she appreciated it. "And it's easiest to learn the steps that way."

"I'll agree with that," Beckett said.

"So you two are set?" Grey then asked. When the couple nodded she and her fiancé went to stand in front of the class again and she said, "Alright let's add another three steps to those two but first we'll learn them separately before putting them together."

The cycle began again as Grey and Paloma taught the three steps which were basically three steps forward though they also both flicked their feet. It took more time then to teach those steps and then even more to put the two sections together. By the time the majority of the couples could do them all together Grey was calling for their fifteen minute break and the couples gathered around the tea that was soon brewing, talking together.

"So you dance this all the time," a woman who'd introduced herself as Lauren Sprague said to Julia and Mari.

"We, we dance a lot of different dances," Julia answered as Mari was clutching at her hand tightly.

"I read in the _Report_ you and your partner won first place in the city," Justin Courtenay said.

"We did," Julia said, blushing then. "We… practiced a lot."

"It's what Ms. Grey always tells them," Castle commented, squeezing his daughter's shoulder gently to let her know he and Beckett were there if she needed them.

"Is anyone going to practice these steps at home?" another woman asked.

"We will," David said for himself and Rebecca.

"Our daughter will definitely make sure we do," she then said, smiling at Mari.

"The same for us," Beckett said, pulling Julia to her side and squeezing her shoulder.

After everyone had a cup of tea; including Julia and Mari; they split up and the Fosters followed the Davises and Castle and Beckett while Julia went to ask her teacher a quick question.

"She's so serious," Lily said to Beckett as she was sitting next to her.

"She's definitely like her mother," Castle commented, smiling at his wife. "Dedication," he said to the others.

Beckett didn't comment on that but just glanced at her husband before turning to their daughter who was hurrying back over to them carefully. "Is it still too hot?" she asked her daughter.

"No and Ms. Grey is gonna start on another dance after you dance all the steps again," Julia said eagerly to her mother.

"Which one?" Mari asked before any of the adults could.

"The Viennese Waltz," Julia replied.

"Shouldn't she have started with that one first?" Brad asked.

"You weren't doing that bad," Lily said in mock exasperation to her husband. She smiled and said, "They should have you two show us that, I know you're good at it Mari."

"That was the first dance I learned," the little girl said with a smile.

"And you're good at it," Julia said to her friend earnestly. "Would you dance if Ms. Grey asks?"

"Yeah," Mari said, nodding.

"How was Eliza when you left her?" Rebecca asked Castle and Beckett.

"Fine, did Dani protest you two leaving?" Beckett said.

"No I was just wondering since she's old enough to feel left out," Rebecca replied. "Oh how was your time working?"

"Good," Beckett replied. "Don't," she said quickly as she noticed that Lily was looking over at her.

"You didn't get to do much did you?" the woman then asked with a slight smirk.

"We got enough done," Beckett said, relieved that her daughter was busy talking with her friend. "And you?"

"Enough," Lily said. She laughed slightly when her friend rolled her eyes before she said, "We had to, it was both our days off."

"Oh don't look at me," Rebecca said when the two women looked over at her. "We both had work to do and watch Dani too."

"Tell us how she's doing," Lily replied.

"She's fine, what about your godson?" Rebecca asked Beckett.

"I got a picture of him from Ryan today," she answered. She had her phone with her so she soon opened the picture of the infant and handed it to the women.

"He looks like his brother," Lily commented.

"Of course that could change when he grows up," Rebecca said with a smile. "You've seen Ruby."

"And she's adorable but it's just her eyes," Lily replied.

"I'm not saying anything," Beckett said with a slight laugh. "You don't know how exactly things will go when they grow up."

"You think Eliza would end up with Rick's eyes?" David asked then as he and the others turned their attention to them.

"Not possible," Castle said quickly. He knew; without looking at his wife; that she was uneasy at that and then said to change the subject, "I think we're nearly finished with our break so we should finish our tea."

Beckett reached over to her husband and squeezed his hand tightly in thanks as the others were telling them that they'd finished already. Shortly after he was proven correct when Grey called for them to come back to the dance floor. She held onto Castle's hand tightly as they stood in a line with the others, waiting for Grey to begin their next lesson.

Castle had to admit that he found the Waltz a little more enjoyable to dance since he remembered the steps from Julia practicing. He also couldn't help enjoy holding onto his wife tightly as they were doing the groups of three steps together around the floor until they'd finally finished their first class. "Do we need to leave right now?" he asked Beckett as other couples were going out the door.

"No, we can talk for a little," Beckett said. "Mari doesn't need to go to bed yet either," she added as they watched the girls talking to Grey.

"Think you'll stick with this?" Rebecca asked, coming over with David and the Davises.

"I will," Beckett replied with a smile. "It's surprisingly fun."

"They must have talked to Grey," Castle commented jokingly. "She figured you'd enjoy the Waltz with me."

"All of us husbands," Brad said.

Laughing as Lily punched her husband on the shoulder Beckett said, "It's something different to do. What about your kids?"

"We're picking them up soon," Lily answered since her friend had been talking to her and her husband. "So we're going to have to go."

"You-" Castle started to say before Julia and Mari came over to them. "What'd you two talk about?"

"Just how we're going to dance the Argentine Tango next time," Julia said with a wide smile on her face.

"You suggested it?" Beckett asked in amusement.

"We both did," Mari said first.

"And she said we needed to still work on it," Julia said. "So-"

Before Julia could finish speaking there was what sounded like a slightly muffled explosion next to the studio and the girls screamed as a few of the women still left there cried out.

"What was that?" Julia asked her mother.

"Stay with them," Beckett said as Brad was taking off for the door and Castle wasn't too far behind. She rushed after them and stepping outside saw that in the empty store to the studio's left there was a gaping hole where the window was. "Are they alright?" she asked as when she'd reached Brad with her husband he was already looking into the car that was amongst the debris inside.

"No she's-" Brad started to say before he cut himself off. "Julia get out of here, there's too much glass!"

"I have shoes… she's dead?" the girl asked, just barely able to see the woman slumped across the front before her father was picking her up. "Daddy! Put me down!"

Going outside Castle didn't stop until he was inside the dance studio and he was about to talk to her when he saw that Beckett was with him. "Julia we told you to stay here," he said firmly.

"I know but… I wanted to see what happened," the girl said softly. She turned her attention to her mother and said, "You have a case now don't you?"

"We don't know," Beckett said. She then took her daughter by her arms and told her seriously, "Stay here with them okay?"

"I will, sorry," Julia said before she then whispered.

"It's okay, this was going to happen at some point," Beckett said, giving her daughter a brief smile. "But we'll come back to get you as soon as we can."

Once he and his wife were sure that Julia would remain with the Fosters and Lily, Castle followed her over to the other store, not surprised to hear sirens in the distance. "So she's dead?" he asked.

"Dead and judging by the foam on her lips… poison? But that's just a guess," Brad said as he walked up to them. "I may have to start a case."

"Do you want us with you?" Beckett asked.

"Tomorrow," Brad said. "It's just going to be canvassing and finding out who the vic is. Depends on Thayer to see if we do have a case of course."

"You don't want us to help you at all?" Beckett said. "We can interview."

"I'd rather have uniforms on that," Brad said, knowing she wouldn't mind the decision. "And I know all of us weren't witnesses in the studio…" When Castle and Beckett shook their heads; to indicate that they hadn't seen anything; he nodded and said, "You can ask that of everyone inside and if they didn't see that car approaching let them go."

Nodding in agreement with her husband Beckett headed back inside the studio with him and she wasn't surprised when he just looked at her. "Can I have everyone's attention," she called out. "On behalf of Chief Davis my husband and I need to ask if anyone here was able to see anything outside before that crash."

"What about everyone outside?" one of the men asked.

"I saw the car," Grey said then, her voice soft and then trembling. "It was speeding and… it-"

"Hold on," Beckett said quickly. "We'll talk with you first. But I can ask now did anyone else see that car?"

When no one raised their hands Castle nodded and said, "Then you can go home and I'd advise you to do so; nothing you can do here."

"What about who was in the car?" the same man who'd spoken earlier asked.

When neither Castle nor Beckett said anything to that the people exchanged looks before glancing at the girls. Before they could leave Grey told them their next class would be that Thursday and she watched them go with the others.

"Is there somewhere we can talk to you?" Beckett asked the teacher.

Leading them to her room at the back Grey began, "I didn't take much notice of it."

"You see a lot of cars like that," Beckett said to put the woman at ease.

"I do but then I noticed it because it turned very quickly to the left, to the other building," Grey added. "I didn't have enough time to react."

"It wasn't driving straight to us?" Castle asked.

"It was drifting," Grey said after she'd obviously tried to remember the moment. "But there's a turn to go to more stores so I didn't have a chance to really think they were going to hit us. To call out or anything."

"It happened too quickly," Beckett said reassuringly. "That's all you noticed?"

"That's it, is it true?" Grey asked softly. "The driver is dead?"

"They were," Beckett said when her husband looked to her to answer.

"Julia didn't see anything did she?" Grey then said in concern.

"I don't know," Beckett said, looking at Castle. "We need to go," she said to the teacher though she was directing that to her husband.

After they'd left the room Castle went to the Fosters and Lily while Beckett went to the girls and took them aside. "You can go," he said to the three. "But I'm not sure what you're going to do."

"Get the kids and go home," Lily said. "Don't worry, I've done this before. What about Julia?"

"She'll be fine… I hope," Castle replied slowly, glancing over at her.

"We're going," David said to his wife. "Once I talk to Brad."

Since Lily was staying with Rebecca, Castle went over to his wife and said, "Okay?"

"We should get home," Beckett said, holding her daughter. Julia had just shaken her head at her when she'd tried to question her and she knew her oldest was trying to keep Mari from hearing anything.

"Daddy needs to talk to Brad doesn't he?" Mari asked her.

"He'll be quick," Castle said. He watched her then go over to her mother and he said, "Julia-"

"Not here," the girl said firmly. She looked up at her parents and said, "I don't want Mari to hear."

"We'll wait until we're home," Beckett assured her. "Stay with your Daddy?"

"I will," Julia said softly. She smiled a little when her mother cupped her cheek and she watched with her father as she left. "Did you see?" she asked him.

"It doesn't matter," Castle said.

Julia nodded and then realized she was trembling a second before he did as he then wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her close. "Why?" she whispered.

"We'll find out," Castle said. "She could have been sick, not hurt."

"Oh… really?" Julia asked. But then she thought of something and said, "What if she wasn't, you will help Brad right?"

"We will," Beckett said. "Come on, we can go home."

"David?" Castle asked.

"I'm right here," the man said as he walked up to them. "And it depends on Thayer, you'll find out in the morning."

"Have they identified her?" Castle asked.

"Not yet," David replied. "Again, in the morning."

"Let's say goodbye here," Beckett told her husband. She wasn't surprised when he nodded in agreement with her and they led their daughter to the Fosters and Lily. "We should get out of here," she said to them. "There's nothing we can do."

"She's right," Lily commented. "And I need to see my kids."

"We need to see Ruby," Rebecca commented. She wasn't surprised when her husband and Castle then distracted the girls as they left the studio and she whispered to Beckett who was in between her and Lily, "What is it?"

"There was a woman in the front of the car, dead," Beckett said as softly as she could. "You'll read it in the _Report_ tomorrow I'm sure."

"Can you tell if she was murdered?" Lily said.

"She had some foam still on her lips," Beckett replied softly, knowing the two would keep that mum. "So it's not for sure if we'll be doing anything yet."

"Still, good luck with Julia," Lily replied.

"Why did she go with you?" Rebecca asked.

"Because she's like her parents," Lily answered before Beckett could say anything.

"Partially," Beckett said with a slight smile. "We'll see you tomorrow," she then said as they'd reached hers and Castle's car which was first of the three. She hugged her friends and then did the same to David before they suddenly heard someone running towards them.

"I wanted to catch you before you left," Brad said when everyone was looking to him. He hugged Rebecca and Beckett with one arm before shaking his friends' hands and then looking to the girls. "Will you be okay?" he directed to them both.

"Yeah it was scary but at least we're not hurt," Julia said.

"She's right," Mari added. "Will you… will you find out who hurt her if someone did?"

"We'll do our best," Brad said reassuringly. "And I'll call you after you take your girls to school," he then told Castle and Beckett. That done he went to his wife and hugged her tightly before telling her, "Tell Jake and Eve I'll kiss them goodnight when I get back."

"I will, do your job honey," Lily said as she told him that when he had to work at night.

"It's okay," Mari said to Julia when their parents told them to say goodbye to each other. "You're not gonna get hurt."

"I know," Julia said, whispering as her friend was doing too. "But it was scary, I was afraid you were gonna get hurt."

"No I was okay," Mari told her as she hugged her. "I hope you can sleep tonight… make sure Macca is close; he'll protect you."

"Yeah keep Lily close," Julia told her seriously. They hugged one more time and she felt a little better as she got into the backseat of the car. She leaned back so she wouldn't have to see the police cars and ambulances and she said, "Nobody outside was hurt? Really?"

"No everyone was okay from the class," Castle said. He was hoping with the reminder that Julia would talk about the class instead of thinking about what had happened. But there was no surprise when she didn't and the rest of the drive back to the house was silent. " _We have to tell our parents_ ," he murmured to his wife.

" _When she's in bed_ ," Beckett said simply before they were getting out of the car.

"Hello," Martha said as the three came into the house then. She was startled when they were all very serious but before she could comment on that Julia was suddenly speaking.

"Mommy and Daddy danced really great," the girl said, smiling then. "And they liked it too; Mommy wants to go back for the next lesson."

"That's good to hear," Jim said, studying his daughter. He had the feeling that something had happened but knew she and Castle wouldn't want him questioning them with Julia there.

"And she helped us too," Castle then said.

"Me really, I had some trouble with the steps that mirrored Rick's," Beckett added with a smile. "But for now you should say goodnight sweetie," she told her daughter. "It's late."

"I know," Julia said, smiling genuinely as she felt better being at home. She went to her grandmother and hugged her tightly telling her, "Night Gram, I love you."

"I love you too darling," Martha said. She shared a kiss with her and then said, "Okay?"

Nodding Julia hugged her one more time before she went over to Jim and embraced him just as tightly as she'd done with her grandmother. "I love you Grandpapa, thank you for staying this week."

"I had to, since they want me to use all those days off," Jim said with a slight laugh. "But I'm glad I'm here too, very glad. Listen," he then said, not surprised when his daughter looked startled. "If you have any trouble sleeping tonight, tell me okay?"

"I will," Julia promised.

"Good, I love you too honey," Jim said, sharing a kiss with her.

"We'll be in the kitchen," Martha commented before she and Jim left to walk down the hall.

Going with her parents upstairs Julia was delighted to see Macca there waiting for them and she hugged him tightly around the neck, burying her face in his fur. She was pleased when they didn't say anything to her and she went with her mother into her room to get ready while her father stayed outside. Finally when Castle was walking in she said, "I don't know why I did that."

"You were curious," he said simply. "I would have done the same thing."

"Get into bed sweetie," Beckett said gently to her daughter. Once she was sitting up looking at them she asked Julia, "What did you see?"

"A lady lying across," the girl answered. "But that was it before Daddy picked me up."

"Okay," Beckett replied. "You-"

"I know Mommy," Julia interrupted. She then looked at her father so he'd know she was talking to him too and said, "I shouldn't have gone to see but I was wondering what happened. And I was scared too… for you both."

"We were okay," Beckett said, hugging her quickly as Julia's voice began to become distorted with tears. She wasn't surprised when Castle then joined them and hugged their daughter at the same time she was. "We know what to do in those kinds of situations and of course Brad was there," she added.

"That's true," Julia said. She looked at her parents and then said, "I gotta sleep?"

"You do," Beckett said with a smile before letting her husband take her place.

Leaning over then Castle hugged Julia tightly before saying, "I love you sweetheart, sleep tight tonight."

"I will," she replied with a slight smile. "Thanks Daddy, I love you too."

Once her husband and daughter had shared a kiss Beckett sat down next to Julia and embraced her saying, "If you have a nightmare come to us okay?"

"I will," Julia promise. "I love you Mommy. You… you're really good at that… what you do with Brad and Daddy. So are you Daddy."

"Thank you," Beckett said, smiling as Castle ran his hand over their daughter's hair. "And we do try our best. But for now I love you too and sleep tight."

"Night," Julia said, lying down. She watched her parents leave the room and as soon as they had she was whispering to Macca, helping him under the cover so he was laying next to her while she scratched at the top of his head. She wasn't sure she was going to be able to sleep but then thought about how it had been teaching her parents to dance. She'd also been able to dance a little of the Viennese Waltz with Mari to demonstrate the steps and she thought of that too, smiling until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

"Oh our poor baby," Martha said when Castle and Beckett had told her and Jim what had happened at the class. "But she didn't see much?"

"Not enough to leave that much of an impression," Beckett said. "But it still startled her, which isn't a surprise. And she's alright."

"How can you tell?" Jim asked in surprise.

"She's been asleep for at least forty minutes," Beckett replied. "If she hasn't had a nightmare yet; she won't tonight."

"Mommy powers?" Castle asked his wife.

Beckett couldn't help the slight flush on her cheeks but she merely inclined her head once to him. "I can tell," she then said to their parents in explanation. She then smiled and said, "She's remembering dancing with Mari."

"Oh so she demonstrated for you as well," Martha said. "I hope she is remembering; she does like to lead."

"She does," Castle said, glancing at his wife. He wanted to ask her why she had mentioned that but with their parents there he knew she wouldn't want him to. But he didn't have to wait long for the chance to talk to her as their parents were saying goodnight to them; both assuring them they'd watch the girls if it turned out they had a case the next day. "Kate-" he started to say.

"Come on," Beckett said as she took him to the coffee machine. She was pleased when he quickly started on two cups for them, handing her one before they went together up to their daughters' rooms. Since their cups were left behind at the credenza against the wall near the top of the stairs she was able to fix the covers on Eliza before scratching behind Rita's ear. She had to smile at her husband nearly mimicking her actions though she didn't say anything when he had rejoined her, pulling him over to Julia's room. Her smile became a tender one as she watched their daughter sleeping peacefully, holding onto Macca next to her. She normally didn't let them sleep with the dogs like that but she knew it was needed that night. So she merely fixed the little bit that Julia's sheets needed before patting the Wolfhound on the head.

Castle knew what his wife was thinking and he agreed with her fully, scratching the top of their dog's head before running his hand gently over Julia's hair as he'd done with her little sister. They left their daughters to sleep then before he took her hand and after pausing to get their cups of coffee again they went into their bedroom. He closed the door as Beckett walked ahead of him and waited for her to turn to him.

"Lock it; you don't know how it might be the rest of the week," Beckett told him. She smiled as he was quick to do that before joining her over in front of the fire that he soon lit and put very low. "I said what I did because they know she loves to dance with Mari."

"She does love to lead; Mother was right," Castle said, nodding his head. "Do you think they might be guessing about her? She never talks about boys… only Paul and Derek and they definitely don't count."

"No," Beckett replied, shaking her head. "They might have the idea that she could be gay but they're not going to label her as that until she tells us."

"So she'll be okay," Castle said.

Knowing then that he was talking about what had happened after the class Beckett said, "Like I said she will be." She then smiled and said, "She's a brave girl."

"Oh she is, I agree completely," Castle told her with a nod. "Can't help worry about her."

"Neither can I," Beckett said. She finished her coffee and said, "Let's let her sleep."

"I agree," Castle said with a nod. He set down his empty cup before he watched his wife walk around to him before he held his arms out for her to sit on his lap. As soon as she was set he was grabbing her, holding her tightly to him the second they began to kiss deeply and passionately. He had no idea how long they were doing that but finally they stopped and parted. He planned to ask if she wanted to go to bed when she spoke before he could and he let her do so gladly.

"Are you sure?" Beckett asked with a slight smile. There was little surprise when her husband was suddenly kissing her roughly and she responded, holding onto him as tightly as she could before his hand suddenly grasped her right thigh. "Hmm, wait," she said, pulling away from him.

"You… come on," Castle said, groaning exaggeratedly as he let his head fall back on the armchair.

"I'm not comfortable in these leggings," Beckett said simply. "I'll be back."

"Should I be ready?" Castle asked her as he hurried to stand up. He hissed out through his clenched teeth when she just glanced over her shoulder at him and once she'd disappeared into the closet he looked around, not sure what exactly he should do. Luckily he was quick on his feet and he soon pulled down the covers of the bed to get them out of the way before he turned on the lamps on their nightstands. He then pulled off his clothes and climbed onto the bed covering himself with the bed sheet before he heard the door to the closet open.

"Oh, I'm surprised," Beckett said as she stepped out and saw the state her husband was in. "I thought you'd want me to undress you."

"It'll take less time," Castle said as he'd moved over to the edge of the bed as soon as he saw her come to his side. He tugged on the sash to her kimono and opened it, smiling as her nude body was revealed to him.

"What?" Beckett asked, a little startled when his smile dropped off his face.

"You," Castle said in amazement as he just stared at her. "You're so beautiful and…"

"I'm yours," Beckett finished as his hands came up to run down her sides. She bit her lower lip as he reached up and gently began to stroke her breasts and she whispered, "How?"

"Here," Castle said, standing up then. He helped her out of her dark blue kimono and once that was set on the table behind their bed he picked her up as she'd waited for him. "You protest but I think you enjoy me doing that," he said once she was set in the middle of the bed.

"I may," Beckett said simply and with a slight smirk. But that very rapidly disappeared as her husband's lips were taking her own and she allowed him after that kiss to touch her, his lips going over her body until she was crying out to him. She had no idea how long it took him to get her to that point but when he sank slowly in her eager body she felt as if it had taken ages. Holding onto him tightly once he was coupled fully with her she then moved her legs and breathed to him, "Fuck me Rick."

Though he'd needed little encouragement for that Castle began to thrust since he had her permission, hard and rough. Her legs were high up around his sides, as high as she could comfortably place them, and he was getting deep within her. Thinking that he suddenly lunged his legs against her and when he next sank into her body he felt a thrill as Beckett called out his name in surprise and complete delight. He was feeling what she was expressing, she was tight and extremely wet with her arousal and it was making him literally dizzy. "Kate… you… you know I'm yours too," he told her.

Beckett knew that was a warning and she was prepared soon after for him turning them around. She landed on her knees and pulled Castle up with her before she started to move. She began with rocking back and forth, deciding to work up to anything faster as she wanted to let Castle control them still. Since they were so close to each other she leaned down soon and kissed him, their lips crushing together until they were stopping. "Do you think," she began, unable to help smiling. "We're going to last long?"

"If we didn't stop," Castle replied, trying to keep his gaze on her though it very quickly after drifted down to her breasts.

"We can take a break," Beckett said before she watched him bow his head as soon as she'd spoken. She gasped softly at the first touch of his lips on her right breast, watching him soon drifting around the skin before he finally went to her nipple. Her hands came up quickly and proceeded to hold him by the back of his head as he nuzzled the taut nub with his lips and she was soon crying out. His tongue snaked out and flicked to her, setting off a jolt that raced through her entire body. When he took her nipple in his mouth a sigh of relief escaped her lips and she tried to keep her eyes on him while he sucked at her carefully. She couldn't stop herself and started to move, going as fast as she possibly could before he was groaning against her skin. She couldn't blame him for that; crying out herself; the friction between them was very strong and they held on to one another tightly as he moved to her other breast.

Castle felt a little bad that he was so quick with her mound but when she kissed him hard as he pulled away he knew she didn't mind in the slightest. He held her tightly and stroked her body, whatever he could reach of it. When they parted he stared at her intently, watching her before he suddenly held her and braced himself. Her cry of joy as her back hit the mattress made him move harder once they were set in that position and he could feel her legs wrapping around his waist that time. He loved that she very quickly began to move with him and they were building up on their friction again. His eyes were nearly rolling into the back of his head as he focused on what she felt around him and he hissed her name out a few times before she drew him down to her lips.

Beckett was fighting with her pleasure as it was becoming a little too much for her to handle when her husband suddenly stopped. She breathed out roughly in her joy and said, "You're too much."

"I'll have to say the same for you… I can't stop wanting this though," Castle told her seriously.

"Neither can I," Beckett said and with that she tried to thrust against him, soon feeling him doing the same. They met each other and she gasped as she could feel that she wasn't going to be able to last much longer. But before she could warn him Castle was slowing down before he stopped completely. "How much longer?" she asked him.

Shuddering in pleasure at the aroused tone to her voice that also was a little frustrated Castle leaned down and kissed his wife firmly on the lips before he said, "Do you want to stop?"

"This won't be the last time tonight," Beckett breathed out, breathless suddenly looking into her husband's nearly black eyes. She kissed him then and they began to thrust against each other as hard as they could without a word that they were going to start. She held onto him tightly, wanting to feel him as much as she could until suddenly she cried out and then managed to say, "Fuck me harder! Oh god I'm going to come!"

"That's it Kate… I want to fuck you again already," Castle nearly growled to her. "Come for me and I won't stop until you tell me."

The rough tone of her husband's voice was enough to let her allow herself to fall over the edge. She did so gratefully as there was little she could do to fight her natural need to orgasm but came to the realization in the midst of her ecstasy that she was the only one doing so. "Oh… Rick…" she gasped as she knew what he was going to try and do next while he remained still within her and she found she couldn't wait for that.

It was a nearly impossible task to remain still while his wife was thrashing almost back and forth, her sex greedily trying to take his release from him, and Castle wasn't sure how exactly he'd managed to do it as she was calming down. But as soon as she'd stopped he moved above her slightly and reached for her clit in between them, rubbing at the still swollen nub gently. Her gasps and moans were highly arousing and he was nearly groaning at how much he was throbbing in reaction to her. Finally he could feel that she was sufficiently aroused and he began to thrust again. He knew he wasn't going to last long and he whispered that to her before she told him sternly to come. Not one to deny his wife when she used that tone of voice he reached the pinnacle of his pleasure and groaned heavily as he continued to thrust in her while she was going through her own orgasm, body throbbing out of control though in slight relief.

Holding onto her husband tightly as he began to slow down eventually Beckett stroked the back of his head, feeling him shudder once before he came to a stop completely. "I was serious," she told him.

"Thank you," Castle breathed out heavily. "That wasn't enough…"

"Hmm it wasn't," Beckett replied, kissing his temple. She watched him move then as he left her and lay on his side, laughing softly as he took her with him. "If you didn't want to you could have just stayed."

"True," Castle said. "But still." He smiled when she rolled her eyes and then watched her press her cheek to his shoulder. He then sighed and said, "I really wish tonight could have ended differently. At the class I mean."

"Me too, I wish this wouldn't happen to us," Beckett said with a sigh of her own. "At least not while our daughters are with us."

"This is essentially the first time this has happened," Castle said. "Though Julia was…" He trailed off, not wanting to remind his wife about what had happened when they'd first met their daughter.

"She doesn't remember Rick," Beckett said simply.

Seeing his wife looked thoughtful Castle rubbed her shoulder and said, "What're you thinking?"

"She's alright," Beckett began then. "But I want to keep an eye on her; both of us."

"What if it affects her?" Castle asked.

"Then we should take her in to see Dr. Lodge," Beckett answered.

"Oh, she's not going to like that," Castle said, since their oldest had eventually come to hate seeing her Hamptons psychiatrist as she'd gotten older.

"I hope she doesn't need to, it'll be a great sign," Beckett said before she then sighed and turned onto her stomach so she could rest her chin on his chest.

"What're you thinking?" Castle asked gently as he stroked her hair in the same way.

"Just wishing that she hadn't come after us," Beckett said. She then turned her attention to her husband and said, "When that happened to you did you change?"

Knowing what his wife was referring to by that Castle said, "Being only eight I didn't suddenly become an adult… that's probably why I act as I do sometimes."

"Defense mechanism?" Beckett suggested as she reached down and with her fingertips caressed his lips as he continued to speak.

"In a way, I probably don't want to let go of my childhood before that moment," Castle replied. He then told her, "Mother was terrified what it was going to do to me but it just made me write. In very, very messy script but it was therapeutic." He looked at her and then said, "She might do the same but yeah, we need to keep an eye on her." Studying her then he said, "You want to check on her."

Nodding at his statement Beckett got up and went to the dresser where she slipped on a nightgown. As she threw on her kimono she said, "After we should distract ourselves."

"I leave that up to you," Castle said, going to her and pushing aside her hair so he could reach her neck.

Sighing in joy as her husband kissed the side of it Beckett then said, "You're not finished."

"I know," Castle said before he then tied his robe closed he'd put on over his pajamas. "Come on," he said as he took her hand and led her out to the hall.

Going to Eliza's room first Beckett remained in the doorway with Castle, watching their youngest sleeping peacefully with her stuffed horse and Rupert doll on either side of her. When they went to Julia's room she was relieved to see that their oldest was asleep as well and while they watched her she didn't move much; at least not to indicate that she was in distress. She let him lead her back to their room and once they were back inside told him, "She's a tough girl."

"She's just like her mother," Castle said seriously. He smiled when his wife did and he leaned over, kissing her gently on the lips before he felt her untying his robe. "Already?" he asked.

"Everyone's safe," Beckett said simply. She wasn't surprised when her husband nodded to that and she then pulled him over to the bed before they took off each other's robes. " _I want you_ Rick," she told him as he made her lay back on the bed, still in her nightgown.

" _So do I_ ," Castle said, his voice rapidly growing husky with his rising arousal. "I love you Kate," he then said as they began to undress one another slowly.

"I love you too," Beckett said once the nightgown was discarded and she was bared to him again. She drew him down to her and murmured, "Take me lover."

With a slight shudder at her command Castle then began to do exactly as Beckett had said with her full approval. They made love roughly and for some time, not caring how long it took exactly as they were more concerned with sating their desire and need for one another that never really seemed to go away to their absolute gratification.


	6. Like A Weed It Spreads

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Really glad to get the feedback I did for the last chapter so let me get to my thank yous for that! TORONTOSUN (Glad to see you like the way Castle and Beckett like to be involved in the girls' school; figured they would be those kind of parents; and they're involved in what they do there!) and vetgirlmx (Too bad you missed when the first chapter was posted but glad that you still enjoyed that one a lot. And great you saw how cold it was to do that to a person because that's what I was aiming for! And I believe you're right, the last person was Julia's birth mother so great you're wondering what they poisoned her with. Not surprised you figured they'd have fun with the dance class and Julia would be helpful, lol, figure she would. Great I could surprise you with Mari coming along too but I figured since her parents were there too she'd go. And pleased to see I could also surprise you with the dance class being next to where the car crash, I was hoping I'd manage that! And glad you liked that I had that happen instead of them being called over to the scene. Not surprised you figured it was shocking for Julia and that it might make her more curious, lol. Great you think it's shaping up nicely already and that you can't wait to see what happens next and now you don't need to wait for that anymore!). Thanks so much for your reviews, I loved reading them both and appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Devil's Radio_ by George Harrison, from his album _Cloud Nine_.

Like A Weed It Spreads

Feeling something stroking her abdomen Beckett slowly opened her eyes before she realized that it was her husband doing that. "Rick?" she asked softly, her voice still sleepy.

"Morning," Castle said, looking at her intently.

"Let me wake up first," Beckett said as she pushed herself up then. She rubbed her face with her hands before she then looked at her husband. "You're…" she started to say.

"Here," Castle said quickly, pulling the covers off of them.

The sight of the extent of her husband's arousal woke Beckett up enough for her to say, "You're…"

"You don't have to," Castle said. "I just need you… badly I have to admit."

Beckett smiled then; as she knew why her husband was talking that slowly and saying what he was; and she told him, "I don't think you need to admit anything, that says enough. Now if you kiss me I'll wake up a little more." She was expecting her husband's kiss and held onto him tightly as they began to duel with their tongues the second she had begun to respond. Feeling the way that he was holding onto her she felt a little sorry for him as she knew then he had to have been waiting for her to wake up for some time. She waited until they pulled away before she said to him, "Do we have time for you to work me up to it?"

"I think the question is do you want to be worked up to it?" Castle responded with a question. He was slightly startled when his wife leaned over and kissed him in response to that but soon knew that was his answer. So he reached in between them and proceeded to stroke at her breasts, feeling her moaning immediately against his mouth as he was working over them with both hands.

As her husband was touching her Beckett decided to get involved herself and she began to touch him in turn. She gently ran her hands over shoulders, down around to his chest though it was a bit difficult to reach it with his hands on her own. She was smiling then and that ended the kiss before she asked, "How much time?"

Leaning over Castle grabbed his phone and showed her the time before he said, "Should I apologize."

"No but we need to hurry," Beckett said, smirking at the same time so he wouldn't think that she minded that. There was no surprise when; in reaction to her words and that expression; her husband was laying her down on the bed again as they kissed each other deeply. They were moving their groins against each other so they could work up her pleasure at the same time as feel one another which they did so rapidly.

Castle wanted to ask if his wife was ready but he held back for a little longer until she was moving away from him. "Can I…?" he then asked her hopefully.

Smiling at his hopeful tone Beckett said, "Please." And together they moved him until he was sliding inside of her. She cried out softly as he was rigid with his own arousal and she was more than ready for him. "Rick…" she breathed out in pleasure.

"I know you feel… amazing," Castle groaned heavily.

"Hmm… so do you," Beckett said. "But," she said once they were fully coupled together. "You need to start or we won't have any time." She was relieved when her husband didn't say anything to that, instead just thrust against her roughly. She let out a cry as the first one struck her hard, pleasure intense through her body that made it feel as if it was burning heavily. When she recovered slightly and was used to her husband's frantic pace just enough she moved to meet him. The second they were even she grabbed him and kissed him deeply before they were nearly fused head to toe as by then she'd wrapped her legs around him.

It didn't take very long before Castle and Beckett were climaxing, their arousal and their thrusts pushing them to it quickly. It was no less enjoyable and they were calling out each other's names repeatedly until they petered off and slumped against the bed, breathing heavily in their pleasure and feeling their bodies still throbbing against each other.

"Oh… hard to hate those," Castle groaned when he felt he could speak.

"I know," Beckett said. She was going to talk when suddenly her husband moved them around and she smiled saying, "You're still hard."

"Yeah…" Castle began slowly. He loved the laugh he got from his wife then and leaned over, kissing her tenderly before pulling back. "It'll go down."

"What if I don't want you to do that?" Beckett asked him. When he looked at her; stunned; she nodded over to the clock on her nightstand and told him, "We have time."

"What do you have in mind?" Castle asked. He was slightly startled at her kiss then but scrambled to respond before they pulled away and he said, "Another one?"

"It needs to be fast," Beckett said with a nod. "But," she began as she carefully pulled away from him. "Like this."

Castle watched her press her front against the headboard and he was nearly racing to join her, moving together with her before they were coupled together once more. Sighing he said, "You feel amazing Kate; still."

"You said that already," Beckett said, biting at her lower lip as she felt pleasantly full again. "But… I agree, you do too… fuck me Rick."

And with that they began to take each other as hard and roughly as they could, trying to go fast. They were able to do so even though they'd just made love and when they'd finally stopped Castle slumped against Beckett's back and they managed to find the strength to kiss one another though she needed to turn her head back towards him.

"Wait," Beckett said, needing to stop the kiss. She moved with him then at her direction to the middle of the bed where she sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck before they proceeded to kiss again. She was slightly startled when her husband made that very quick before kissing her once more. Then she got what he was doing and they kissed that way before they stayed apart. "We have time," she told him softly, her lips aching for his again very rapidly.

"We do," Castle said, kissing her deeply then. He was pleased when she responded immediately and they held onto each other tightly. They only stopped when they needed to breathe and they both kissed slowly and gently.

"Hmm, thank you," Beckett murmured to him.

"For what," Castle said in surprise.

"Waking me up like that," Beckett answered. "I enjoyed that… greatly."

"Oh… I did too," Castle said before they kissed again. They were jolted apart by the alarm on his phone and he sighed before he realized that his wife wasn't moving. When she nuzzled his nose with her own he smiled and said, "Hard to stop isn't it?"

"No I was wondering if you'd let me take Julia for a short walk down the beach," Beckett said. "With Macca."

"Go, you don't have to ask permission-" Castle started to say. "Oh, yeah I'm fine with breakfast."

"My dad or Martha will help you with Eliza," Beckett said. She got up then and sitting on the edge of the bed as he stood next to her said, "Eliza?"

"Yeah… well," Castle started to say before he trailed off again. "I'm not sure. Let me think of something while I'm cooking."

"I will too," Beckett replied. "We'll talk once we're back."

"Right," Castle said. He was tempted to kiss his wife then but held back as she was going to her clothes. Dressing himself he waited until they were finishing in the bathroom before he was grabbing her, pulling her against him. "Kate," he murmured, looking deep into her eyes.

Beckett didn't say a word, merely giving him a smile before he was leaning down and kissing her deeply. She did the same to him, holding onto him as tightly as she could before they needed to breathe. She was reluctant to stop the tangle of their tongues as they rubbed against each other but they had to and she said, "I'll get Julia."

"I'll be downstairs," Castle said.

"No, come with me," Beckett told him. She smiled when he nodded rapidly and together they went out of their room and down to Julia's. She was relieved to see that the girl was fast asleep still and waited for Castle to stand next to her before she leaned over and gently shook their oldest's shoulder. "Morning sweetie," she said when Julia quickly opened her eyes.

"Mommy, Daddy," Julia said, her eyes focusing on them both, a smile on her face. "Time for school."

"Not yet," Beckett said. "Want to take a walk with me before breakfast?"

"Yeah that would be great," Julia said immediately, sitting up.

"Wait, I'm going to start breakfast," Castle said. He leaned over and shared a kiss with her before saying, "Sleep alright?"

"Oh yes, I dreamt I danced… and danced and kept doing that," Julia said with a smile to her father.

"Good," Castle said before he kissed her temple.

"We'll see you before we leave," Beckett told her husband. She wasn't surprised when he kissed her cheek in passing and after he'd left with Macca she said to her daughter, "You'll need to wear something else for the walk."

"I thought so," Julia said, getting off the bed and hurrying over to her closet. She paused and then looked at her mother who told her it was sunny so she grabbed a t-shirt and pants she wore to play. As Beckett sat on the edge of the bed she changed next to her after putting her clothes on the mattress before she went into the bathroom to get her brush.

"Before I do that…" Beckett began as her oldest was handing over the brush. She took her daughter into her arms and kissed the side of her head saying, "I love you Julia."

"I love you too Mommy, thank you," the girl replied with a slight smile. When they parted she said, "Can you braid my ponytail?"

"Of course," Beckett said. "But," she then told her. "You can keep your ponytail. Just because I have one doesn't mean you can't put your hair like that."

"No I'd like a braid," Julia told her seriously. "Thanks," she told her as she turned around so her mother could brush her hair.

As soon she had finished with Julia's hair Beckett stood with her and they left for the stairs before telling her, "I'm sorry about waking you up a little early."

"No that's okay," Julia said softly. Once they were at the bottom of the staircase she told her mother, "I don't mind doing that for this."

"Just for today," Beckett told her. They went down the hall to the kitchen where Castle was looking through the fridge and she told him, "Did you decide what to do?"

"Omelets but since I need to wait for you two-" Castle began to say.

"We won't be taking that long," Beckett interrupted him.

"Still, I'll make some fresh orange juice before I start on those," Castle said.

"We'll be back soon," Beckett told him then as Julia went around the island to hug him tightly. She watched him walk over to her and she smiled before saying, "Again, not that long."

"I think Julia would have an issue if I didn't at the very least say goodbye," Castle told her.

"And me?" Beckett asked, raising her eyebrow.

Castle leaned over then in response and kissed her on the lips gently before he said, "And you too. Have a great time and watch Macca."

"We always do," Beckett said simply though she was smiling at him. She squeezed his arm gently before she took their oldest's hand and they left the house with Macca in tow.

"So how far are we going?" Julia asked her mother as they were walking down to the sand, the Wolfhound walking ahead of them.

"Not far, I figure a little past the path to the street will be good," Beckett told her daughter. "We don't have that much time."

"That's okay," Julia said. "Anywhere is fine," she then said.

Beckett nodded and then said, squeezing her hand, "I also wanted to sit for a little bit."

"We can talk right now," Julia told her, not surprised she wanted to do that.

"I would rather sit down for that," Beckett said. She was relieved when her oldest nodded and then led the way down the beach until they had reached a log that a resident; who was also a sculptor; had placed on the sand for a bench. "So," she said after she and Julia had sat down. "You're sure you slept alright?" she asked her.

"I wasn't lying," Julia replied. "I did dream about dancing. I kinda forgot about what happened after the class last night." She then looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "I wonder when she got hurt… if she did."

"Sweetie?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"Well if someone hurt her then when did it happen? Right before she went to drive?" Julia asked.

"You don't have to worry about that," Beckett said, still taken aback.

"I'm not worried," Julia said in slight exasperation. "I'm wondering."

"Again you don't have to it's for the police to investigate," Beckett told her firmly.

"But I want to know now," Julia said firmly. "You couldn't stop Daddy from wanting to find out."

Beckett sighed and said, "I should have known."

"Known what?" Julia asked in slight confusion.

"You'd be just like your daddy," Beckett said with a small smile. "And again we don't even know if someone hurt her."

"But if someone did, you'll try and find who it was right?" Julia asked earnestly. When her mother studied her she said, "That really bothers me."

"I had a feeling it did," Beckett said, wrapping her arm around her shoulder. "And if we're asked to join a case then we will."

"Thanks," Julia said before wrapping both her arms around her mother and pressing close against her side.

"You want to go with us if we investigate don't you?" Beckett eventually asked.

"I know I can't but… I wish I could help," Julia said.

"You can help us by paying attention in class," Beckett replied. "Since you need to learn as much as you can."

"So I can help you?" Julia asked, looking up at her mother. She had spoken jokingly but she was startled when Beckett smiled at her and she said, "Really?"

"No… well I mean you never know," she replied. "I never thought a civilian would be helping me with my cases but he did."

"And you married him," Julia couldn't help adding.

"That too, that I really didn't expect," Beckett said with a smile. She wasn't surprised when her daughter giggled and said, "But you probably won't be helping us on cases." She then looked down at her oldest and asked, "Did you want to?"

"Kinda… sorta," Julia said. She then grew somber and said, "Does that ever bother you?"

"Seeing the victims?" Beckett asked. When her daughter nodded she then said, "It would when I first started but I had to learn to not let it."

"Was…" Julia started to say before trailing off. "Grandmama was…"

"She was," Beckett said, knowing that she was asking if her mother had been the first murder victim she'd seen. She wasn't surprised then when Julia embraced her tightly and said, "It hurts," honestly. "I told your daddy this but every time I go to a crime scene I'm back at that first one again."

"Why do you still do it?" Julia asked.

"Because we feel we need to find justice for the victims," Beckett answered.

"Why did you stop being a police officer?" Julia asked her then. "Because I remember something happened to you when you said you stopped. What happened?"

Beckett shook her head and stood up, taking her daughter with her, before she said, "When you're a little older-"

"I'm ten now Mommy, not a little kid," Julia interrupted.

"Another time," Beckett said firmly. She saw the angry expression on her oldest's face but was relieved when she didn't say anything else. "Come on, we need to head back home now."

Julia was annoyed but then sighed as she knew her mother wasn't going to tell her what exactly had happened. As they walked down the beach with Macca ahead of them again she said, "It was to keep us safe?"

"Yes," Beckett said firmly. "We wouldn't risk your lives."

"But it's just me and Lizzy," Julia said. When her mother froze she told her, "I guessed 'cause 'lexis and Gram didn't move with us. Or Grandpapa either."

Sighing Beckett said as she turned to her daughter, "We're safe here sweetie, that's all you need to know okay?"

"Okay," Julia said softly before she hugged her mother. "I know you and Daddy will do that and I'm glad you do."

"We're your parents sweetie," Beckett said, hoping she didn't notice how firmly she spoke. "It's what we do."

Julia nodded and then said, "Speaking of Daddy," as they took each other's hands again to walk back home. "Wanna tell me a story about you and him?"

"I think so," Beckett said with a smile.

"You can pick the story," Julia said hurriedly when her mother didn't continue. "I don't know what to ask about."

"Okay I think I have one," Beckett said slowing down then. "I want to tell this before we get inside," she said when Julia looked at her questioningly. "It was the first time I'd gotten sick after he and I started to date."

"He was worried wasn't he?" Julia asked her mother with a smile.

Beckett nodded and then started the story beginning with, "I had texted him that there wouldn't be any cases as I was sick and hadn't gone to work. He called me right away and I had to assure him it was just a cold but very soon after; as I was dozing on my couch; I felt someone brush their lips against my forehead and I opened my eyes very quickly. But I seemed to know it was your father and wasn't concerned as I asked him why he'd come over risking getting sick himself."

* * *

 _"I don't care about getting sick," Castle told her honestly. "I think that Gates might be ecstatic it if I was too sick to come in." He took his girlfriend's hand and said, "How do you feel?"_

 _"It's just a cold but I can't seem to drag myself to my clothes to get dressed," Beckett replied as she sat up and he was swift to help her. "I should get some water."_

 _"Why don't I make us some tea?" Castle asked._

 _"I could get it," Beckett said, starting to get up._

 _"No, no," Castle said, stopping her. "You need to rest so I'll get it and join you."_

 _Beckett knew she couldn't really protest that anymore, especially as she watched her boyfriend head over to the kitchen. While he was making the tea she asked, "Did you tell your mother what you were doing?"_

 _"I did because I'm not really planning on heading out until you're better," Castle replied. He smiled at her and said, "So it's likely I'll get a cold too but I don't care."_

 _"Mind if I take care of you myself?" Beckett asked him._

 _"I'd_ love _that," Castle said. He smiled when she laughed at his emphasis of the word and then said, "But you might have to work."_

 _"I'd still check on you," Beckett told him before the kettle began to whistle on the stove. She waited for him to prepare her tea and then his own before she was taking the mug, drinking it deeply with a sigh before she said, "Thank you."_

 _"You're welcome," Castle said simply, watching her. He smiled as she took another sip and settled back against the pillows behind her a little more. "Are you cold?" he asked as the apartment felt chilly._

 _"Yeah I couldn't bring myself to get up and get to the stove," Beckett said with a sigh. She watched him get up then to turn it on before he returned to her and she said, "You surprise me sometimes."_

 _"Because I'm doing this?" Castle asked her as he returned to where he was sitting next to her._

 _Beckett nodded before she then said with a slight smile, "Also because you came."_

 _"I'm not sure how your exes were but really none of them took care of you or at the very least checked on you while you were sick?" Castle asked._

 _"They checked, I didn't want them over," Beckett replied with a slight sigh._

 _"Okay," Castle said, watching her finish her tea. "I think you'd be more comfortable in bed."_

 _"Oh?" Beckett asked, glancing at him._

 _"That's not a come on," Castle replied, not surprised that she'd said that. "I mean literally you're likely going to feel better there."_

 _Though she wanted to protest it Beckett didn't stop her boyfriend from picking her up and carrying her over to her room. After he'd laid her down and helped her prop up the pillows she watched him coming back and forth to her with the tea and then an overnight bag. "You know I am glad that you're here," she told him, smiling at him when he looked at her in surprise._

 _"I want to kiss you but I get the feeling you wouldn't let me do that," Castle said as he sat next to her on his usual side of the bed._

 _Beckett studied him for a moment before she then brought his hand up to her face, leaning into his palm as he cupped her cheek. "This will have to be enough," she said, then looking up to him. "For us both."_

 _"I know," Castle replied. He then smiled at her and said, "Mind if I join you?"_

 _"No I was hoping," Beckett replied before she then held up the covers for him to sit next to her. As he wrapped his arms around her she settled against his side and smiled as he began to stroke her hair. "I'm still not sure what you're going to do while you're here."_

 _"I'll think of something," Castle replied simply. He couldn't help himself then and turned his head, kissing the top of her head before he said, "For now…"_

 _Beckett couldn't help smile and she said, "Nothing much for you to do is there?"_

 _"Now I realize that you should get some sleep," Castle said._

 _"And you?" Beckett asked, looking up at him._

 _"I might join you," Castle replied. "Seriously," he said when he saw the slightly doubtful look on her face._

 _"Okay," Beckett said._

 _When his girlfriend's voice sounded exhausted Castle pressed a kiss to her forehead and he told her, "Goodnight Kate."_

 _"Goodnight Rick," Beckett replied with a smile. She was feeling much warmer then and she soon closed her eyes as he was rubbing her upper arm, falling asleep in his embrace as she heard him murmur that he loved her._

* * *

"Welcome back," Castle said, opening the door to the kitchen as his wife and their daughter walked down the patio to him. "You've got just enough time to get changed," he directed to Julia.

"I'll come back," the girl said, quickly hugging her father before she then went over to the stairs.

"What is it?" Castle asked when he saw the expression on his wife's face.

Beckett took him fully into the kitchen and told him about what she and Julia had talked about, finishing with the story she'd told their oldest on the walk back. "I wasn't surprised she figured things out," she said in the end.

"But not fully luckily," Castle said as he could tell that troubled her.

"True," Beckett said, letting him embrace her tightly. She leaned against him for a moment before she then said, "She asked me when we reached the house if we'd tell her about the case; again if there is one. She wants to know what happened."

"I recognize that," Castle said. "I've had it so many times before myself."

"So have I," Beckett said with a nod. She let go of him as he did the same to her and then told him, "We have to keep close to our phones."

"And we will, we always are," Castle replied with a nod. He then heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs and told her quickly, "Your dad got Eliza ready and my mother slept in a little, that's her."

"I recognize her footsteps," Beckett replied as she went to the stove where there was a line of plates next to it. She started to take them to the table, knowing already which omelet went to which person and she smiled as her mother in law walked past her. "Good morning Martha."

"Good morning," Castle's mother said with a smile. "I heard you went on a walk with Julia, she seems to be doing well."

"She is," Beckett said reassuringly, taking the pitcher of orange juice for her husband as he was then making coffee. "But if it turns out that was a murder she wants to know who did it."

"Hmm, I've heard that before," Martha said, looking to her son. She then said, "But will you tell her?"

"We've done that before," Beckett replied before her husband spoke.

"And we will, just no details," Castle said firmly before he nodded towards the stairs to Beckett as she was looking at him.

"Of course," Martha said then when she heard the footsteps.

Since Jim and Eliza were with Julia the others turned their attention to greeting them; knowing already that Beckett's father had checked on the girl. They gathered then around the table to eat, Castle last to sit down.

"For you love," he told his wife, kissing the side of her head.

Beckett smiled at the sight of the blooming rose in the foam and squeezed his hand tightly before she let the girls see the top of her mug. "So," she then said as they started to eat. "Someone was asleep when we got back from the class."

Castle; remembering they needed to think of something to tell Eliza about what had happened; looked at his wife in surprise before she shook her head slightly. "That's true," he then said with a smile at the little girl as she looked between them. "But I think you don't really want to know."

"Yes I do!" Eliza protested after she'd eaten a bite of her omelet. "Tell me Jules, you can say it better!"

Laughing slightly Julia then began to talk about the class, telling her sister as much as she could recall that happened before she stopped at the very end of the class. "So it was a lot of fun," she said.

"Are you gonna go to more dances?" Eliza asked then.

"She will," Castle said then, smiling at the girls who'd looked to him and Beckett. "As long as she wants to go."

"Even if it's on a school night?" Julia asked hopefully.

"Even then," Beckett answered that time, not surprised she looked so hopeful. "Next time we're learning the Foxtrot along with more of the Argentine Tango," she then said to hers and Castle's parents.

"What about the Waltz?" Jim asked.

"They learned it kinda fast," Julia piped up then before her parents could answer, smiling at them. "So she's gonna keep going with dances."

"Are you gonna practice?" Eliza asked then.

"I was wondering," Julia said then to her parents a little shyly. "Could you practice with me and Peter?"

"I, we had a feeling that you would ask that," Castle said, looking over at his wife with a smile. "And yes, next time we can do that we will."

"Are you worried about your competition again kiddo?" Martha asked.

"A little, we just danced and now so soon again…" Julia said. She frowned before she then said, "At least it's not going to be in the city this time."

"Keep thinking about that," Castle said since Julia and Peter were going to be dancing another competition; smaller that time; at the beginning of June. "And you've got a lot of time to practice."

"I know," Julia said with a smile before she finished the last of her orange juice.

With the others finishing as well the family began to clear off the table before cleaning up from their meal. The girls; after taking their plates and cups; started to dance together while the adults watched. They were dancing the Waltz since Eliza knew it well and continued before Rita and Macca started to bark and race around them.

"Okay," Beckett said with a laugh at the scene the girls and dogs made. "We need to go so get your backpacks and shoes on." Since she was finished she then went after the two to the foyer, helping Eliza with her shoes as Julia could get her own on.

"You and Daddy will get to hold on to each other," Eliza said. "Your next dance."

"I'm looking forward to it," Beckett said, smiling at her earnest tone. "Don't worry."

"The Foxtrot is kinda easy Mommy," Julia said as she had her backpack on the space next to her mother on the bench. "You just learn the box step and you go from there."

Nodding Beckett watched as Julia proceeded to show that to her before Eliza was joining her sister. She smiled at the two before she looked over to her husband, father and mother in law who were walking over to them with the dogs. "They're giving us a preview love," she told her husband.

"I can see that," Castle said. "Looking forward to trying that for you sweetheart."

"We need to go," Beckett then told them. "The dogs?"

"I've got it," Castle told her before he then turned his attention to Macca and Rita.

With the dogs in their harnesses and leashes the family then left the house together for the Foster's house. When they reached it they waited for the entire family to walk out to them, Julia hugging Mari tightly before they headed over towards the school together.

"How's Mari?" Beckett asked Rebecca as they were walking together ahead of their husbands.

"She's fine, I think seeing Julia so brave before we left was enough to calm her down," Rebecca answered. "And Julia?"

"You can see she's doing well," Beckett said, nodding ahead to the girls who were laughing together at something then. She lowered her voice and said, "She's bothered by what happened though, she wants Rick and I to solve the case."

Nodding Rebecca then said, "I guess that she's your daughter, definitely. And I'm talking about both of you."

"I had a feeling you were," Beckett said with a smile. They were reaching the school then and she watched her friend take Dani from her father who'd held her on the walk and she then watched Julia and Eliza go to Martha.

"You don't have to tell me to pay attention," Julia was saying to her grandmother, looking at her grandfather at the same time. "Mommy already said and I will… I have to."

"We're very glad to hear that," Martha replied. "Then I suppose all I have to say to you both is have fun and Eliza we'll see you after school."

"Kay, thank you Gram," the little girl replied.

After Castle's mother had kissed the two goodbye Jim took them in his arms and embraced them tightly saying, "I guess I'll say the same and hope you have fun today. And we'll play a little after your homework Eliza."

"Good," the little girl replied with a smile.

"Thanks for holding the dogs so they could come Grandpapa," Julia told him.

"Not a problem, they're well behaved," Jim said, looking over at the dogs who were sitting with Castle then. "Go on before you're late," he told the two after kissing them both. "We'll see you after school."

Saying goodbye to their grandparents the girls hurried over to Castle and Beckett who took them by the hand inside the elementary school.

Eliza, as soon as she had told her mother that she was going to take her into her classroom, turned to Dani and took her hand. "Have fun with your mom and dad. I have to go to school now," she told the baby seriously.

Watching as Dani giggled Beckett smiled and then said, "She said she will and she hopes you do too."

"She's right," Mari said quickly when Eliza looked unsure. She then hugged the little girl as she came over to her and said, "See you at recess."

"You have to dance," Eliza said then. When she saw Mari was looking at her in surprise she explained, "I didn't see you and Jules dancing last night."

"Okay," Mari said with a smile before she let her go and watched the little girl go over to her big sister.

"We'll dance then," Julia said. "But really fast since we won't have any time to play."

"Kay, thank you," Eliza said when they'd parted from their hug. She nearly squealed in pleasure as she was scooped up in her father's arms. She hugged him tightly around the neck and said, "Will you stay with Mommy?"

"I will," Castle promised her. He smiled and said, "I have to since we do work together. Have fun and you'll tell us what happened when we see you right?"

"Yeah," Eliza said, nodding her head firmly. She shared a kiss with him before she was set down on the ground and then took her mother's hand.

Once her daughter's backpack was set Beckett told Eliza, "You know that we all want you to have fun but also pay attention."

"So I can learn," Eliza replied with a smile.

"Exactly," Beckett said, unable to help smiling herself at the beaming grin her youngest gave her. She shared a kiss with her and said, "Have a good day sweetie."

"Thank you Mommy, you too," Eliza replied.

Watching the little girl hurry over to some of her friends who were playing with blocks Beckett then stepped out to the others in the hall. Upstairs she said, "Think Julia can go over after class?" to Rebecca and David.

"That would be fine," the former answered as the two girls smiled. "But not for long?"

"It depends on what we end up doing today," Castle said, glancing at his wife.

"Then we'll wait and see what happens when they get out of school," David said, glancing at the girls.

"I guess we need to say goodbye," Julia said with an exaggerated sigh to her friend.

"At least we have recess and lunch," Mari said with a slight giggle before they hugged. With that done she went to the door of her class with her parents and sister, waving goodbye to everyone else.

"Quickly," Castle said as she walked with Julia to her room. "You're running a little late today."

"Not that much but I know the bell's gonna ring soon," Julia said before she hugged her. "So my class…?" she began to ask both her parents.

"We'll try our best like always," Castle assured her before he then hugged the girl tightly. "Have a good day too."

"I know," Julia said with a smile. Embracing him tightly she said, "Will you tell me if you have to work?"

"You'll know," Castle said after Beckett nodded to his glance. "But if we don't have the chance to make it we do want to hear all about it."

"I'll tell you," Julia promised before a final squeeze and she then went over to her mother. She hugged her as tightly as she could saying, "Thanks for the walk… and the story."

"You're welcome," Beckett replied. She resisted the urge to kiss the top of her oldest's head before saying, "I'm sure you guessed but we want you to have fun too."

"I knew," Julia replied. She hugged her mother a second time more tightly as well before she then hurried over to the door to head inside.

Leaving the school then to meet the Fosters and their parents where they were waiting for them Beckett went straight to David and asked, "Have you heard anything from Brad?"

Not surprised at her questioning the mayor shook his head and told her, "He wouldn't call me first. He'd call you-"

Looking at the pocket where he knew his wife's phone was Castle said, "That'll be Charlie now."

"Were you watching _Whose Line?_ lately?" Rebecca asked him as Beckett was getting her phone.

"The other night, caught that game," Castle said quickly before he was turning his attention to his wife.

"Brad?" Beckett asked as she answered the call.

"Yeah are you with Rick?" the chief asked.

"I'm here," Castle said quickly.

"Okay I'd like you two to come in," Brad said. "Thayer discovered the accident was the result of a murder and I need you two in on this one."

"Crazy MO?" David asked to let the man know that he was there.

"No," Brad said. "The victim; it's Yvonne Radcliff."

Breathing out deeply David said, "I would have demanded you asked the two to help you if you told me that before."

"We'll be there as soon as we're back home to get our car," Beckett said. After the chief had said goodbye she said, " _The_ Radcliffs? I want to make sure it's the family we all know."

"The," David said simply as they continued walking, that time a little faster. "I think…" he began. "Yeah she was their second child out of six."

"Six child?" Jim said in surprise.

"The Radcliffs are old Hamptons society. The vic's father is Samuel and he got his money via his family's architecture business; they built skyscrapers in the city. His wife is Clementine McCaffrey and her family was a rival company to the Radcliffs so it was a kind of… union though the two aren't involved in the building," Castle hurried to explain to his father in law.

"The thing is," Beckett added. "Is that Mrs. Radcliff is Samuel's fifth wife."

"His second and fourth wives passed away, the first and third he divorced," Martha added as she knew the man well since she'd nearly become his third wife when her son was twelve. She'd declined the proposal though as Castle had never liked the man and had begged her to keep living in the city though she'd known it for an excuse to get her to agree with him. "The current Mrs. Radcliff has given him the most children though."

"How many does he have exactly?" Jim said slowly.

"Twelve," Beckett said. "The first five are from his first four wives, the rest of them are from Clementine though the baby they adopted after she asked her husband."

"So they're a topic of gossip," Jim said, a little surprised his daughter knew as much about the family as she did.

"When they tell you things themselves it's hard not to know all about them," Rebecca said wryly. "And so you know Jim, Samuel is seventy nine and his wife just turned thirty nine."

"How old was the victim?" Jim said, startled.

"Twenty-two," Castle said as they reached the Foster's house. "The vic was a twin and Samuel… the story goes he just barely waited for Clementine's eighteenth birthday to marry her and she got pregnant very shortly after."

"I don't envy you the case," Jim said. At the slightly surprised expressions from his daughter and son in law he said, "There's likely going to be a lot of… issues there."

"And that's why Brad's got them working with him," David said. "We'll see you guys later, he'll update me about this case."

"Hopefully you'll be able to see the dance class," Rebecca said to Castle and Beckett. "We'll be there."

"We'll call if we won't be," Castle replied before watching them go. As they then walked down the sidewalk he said to his and Beckett's parents, "We'll call you as well and try to make it."

"Don't worry we'll be fine," Martha said.

"Would you want us to have Mari come over instead?" Jim asked.

"Could you?" Beckett said in relief, feeling her husband's hand on her back briefly.

"We will," Jim assured her before they went into the house.

Once they'd said goodbye to their parents Castle and Beckett then left in their car for the ME's which Brad texted them to meet him at. "Okay?" he asked his wife as they were near the building.

"Yeah I just really didn't want to involve myself with this family," Beckett replied as her husband was taking her hand. "Even with a case."

"I have to wonder how they'll react to us there," Castle said before he had to let go of her hand to park.

"I'm sure we'll find out," Beckett replied before she then got out of the car.

"Julia?" Brad asked.

"She's fine," Beckett said shortly, not wanting to talk about that though.

"She wants us to solve the case," Castle added, glancing to his wife. "And to tell her too."

"We'll be able to," Brad said, looking to Beckett as well. "But I'm sure you want to get started now." When they both nodded he led the way inside to the autopsy room where Thayer was writing on a clipboard.

"Castle, Beckett," the ME said when he looked up at them. "Not surprised you're here though I was told you were there last night."

"What do you have?" Beckett said.

"Cyanide," Thayer replied simply. "But why you're here is that I finally figured out when exactly she was given the fatal dose," he added as the couple looked at him in surprise.

"Alright," Brad said with a nod, wondering why he hadn't continued after that.

"This wasn't the first dose she was given," Thayer began, going to a file on the counter behind him. "From what I could get with the testing she was being dosed for the past… three weeks," he said as he read a paper before handing that to the chief.

"They staggered it," Beckett said, she and Castle looking over his shoulder.

"They did," Brad said musingly. "So something obviously happened to trigger that and it was before she got into her car."

"She was coming from her place?" Castle asked.

"No, her father's," Brad said. "We were able to track her to a store and she made some phone calls." He then turned his attention to the ME and said, "Anything else?"

Castle was startled when the ME became a little grim and he glanced at his wife, not surprised she had her attention on Thayer. So he turned to him, trying to brace himself for whatever the man was going to say.

"I don't know if it's relevant," Thayer finally said. "But she had an abortion performed on her about a month and a half ago."

Brad glanced at Castle and Beckett, seeing that they were surprised but not commenting on that. "Please tell me that's it," he then said to Thayer again.

"That'll be it," the ME said then with a slight nod.

"Wait, wait," Beckett said, glancing at the chief. "Did she have anything in her stomach?"

"No," Thayer responded. "Though she did have the remnants of some type of nut, I'd guess almonds."

"Ironic in some way," Castle commented.

"Alright we need to look into our vic now," Brad said. "If you get anything else let me know," he then directed to Thayer.

When they were outside Castle said to his friend, "What about talking to her parents? And did-"

"The station," Brad said firmly. "Her parents will be there and we'll speak with them."

"What about all her siblings," Castle said slowly, looking at his wife.

"I had the same thought when I found out who she was," Brad told him. "And already we've been searching for them. When I called you we found out that four of the eleven are here in the Hamptons; and the baby but of course we're not talking to her."

"Oh, that'll help us out," Castle said quickly.

"It will," Beckett said. "But he's right; we should head to the station." She then turned her attention to the chief and said, "We'll meet you there."

"I'm just wondering," Castle said to his wife after he'd given her the keys and they were inside the car. "It's a lot of siblings to deal with of course."

"Of course," Beckett replied. She then said, "Did you think…"

"Yeah I had the idea too," Castle said in distaste. "How many brothers does she have?"

"They're even," Beckett reminded him. "Six boys, six girls including the adopted baby. But you really think that baby could have been one of her brothers'?"

"I don't want to and we might be jumping the gun… disgustingly," Castle said. "But… there is the fact that this isn't the first time this happened in the McCaffrey family."

"We should tell Brad, he probably doesn't know," Beckett said.

"Neither did Mother or I and out of our group we've come here the longest," Castle said, nodding his head. "Not counting David and Rebecca of course."

"They only heard it as rumor," Beckett replied. "Which you know it still is."

"Still…" Castle said.

"We'll tell him," Beckett said. She drove the rest of the way to the station and after she'd parked she got out first calling to Brad, "There's something we need to discuss."

"Are her parents here?" Castle asked when they were close.

"They're on their way," Brad said. "What is it?"

"Let's go to your office," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when he looked a little unsure but then led the way inside where she and her husband went over to the office while he was talking with some of the officers in the bullpen.

"I think," Castle said. "He might know already," he finished with after a pause as he saw that his friend was gesticulating wildly and they could hear his muffled voice since the door was closed.

"You two knew about this too," Brad said as he came inside. "How do we know if it's true?"

"You can't know," Castle said. "Mrs. Radcliff will never agree to a DNA test and she has no aunts or uncles to test against her father's."

"I wonder if we might put the idea aside," Brad then said after looking thoughtful for a moment. "I think we should because you two are looking about as sick as I feel talking about this."

"What do we know that doesn't deal with her family in that way right now?" Castle asked.

"There was a dinner last night," Brad said. "You know as I do that the Radcliffs… this branch of them, has been largely symbolic with regards to the architecture business. But it turns out the second oldest of Mrs. Radcliff's sons was going to take over the company as CEO."

"Rudolph," Beckett said.

"Yes, I saw in his information he plays polo so I knew you'd know them," Brad replied. "How is he?" he then asked.

"I don't know him that well," Castle said since his wife turned to him for that. "But he was a nice guy. Your expression of doubt is making me question that now."

"This is in the information on his uncle that stood out to me, so it's not Rudolph…" Brad said as he handed the file in his hand to Beckett.

"Brian McCaffrey is on his third marriage," she read. "And his second wife died suspiciously."

"It was never determined if it was murder or accident," Brad said as Castle's gaze turned to him with wide eyes. "She fell off a cliff at Yosemite and there were no witnesses. Mr. McCaffrey contends that she slipped and there is some evidence of that but it can't be said for certain it was or wasn't."

"I get the feeling you're going to look into this family for a while," Castle said. "What about his first wife?"

"They divorced," Beckett told him as she'd seen that in the file. "Is someone talking to her?"

"Hutchinson," Brad answered her. "But this was a dinner party."

"What time did it start?" Beckett said.

"At seven," Brad replied. "So I figured the poison was delivered via drink."

Before Castle and Beckett could say anything there was a knock on the door and Bernier stepped inside at the chief's gesture. "The Radcliffs are here and they've been sent to the interview room," the officer said.

"Thank you," Brad replied. "I'd like you two to go with me," he said to Castle and Beckett. "But Rick?" he then said to his friend.

When her husband made a motion of zipping his lips together Beckett rolled her eyes and said, "You want a woman's touch?"

"Don't hit me but yes, I'd appreciate it," Brad told her with a smile. He wasn't surprised when he got a roll of the eyes that time and said, "Come on."

Inside the interview room Castle saw the Radcliffs were sitting together on the couch there and they were holding hands tightly, looking down at the ground. He went to stand a bit behind his wife as she sat on one of the armchairs.

"Mr. Radcliff, Mrs. Radcliff," Brad said to the two once he was sitting. "Thank you for coming to speak with us, we are very sorry for your loss."

"You were there weren't you?" Radcliff asked gruffly. He started to cough and then waved off his wife saying, "You were there when her car… crashed."

"We were next to the store where that happened, yes," Beckett answered.

"Was she… did she suffer?" Clementine Radcliff then said.

"How did our little girl die?" Radcliff asked before anyone could answer that.

"She was poisoned," Castle said.

"W-when?" Clementine stuttered.

Watching the older man stroke the back of his wife's hand Beckett resisted the urge to turn back and look at Castle. She then recovered from that and said, "We're not exactly sure," hoping that Brad wouldn't look at her at that lie. "But we suspect it was some time in the afternoon."

"Could it have had anything to do with our party?" Radcliff asked.

"Who was there?" Brad asked.

"Everyone from the company and others," Radcliff said simply. He then said, "I can't really give you their names my memory isn't… all that good these days."

"Is there someone we could ask that would have a full list?" Brad said.

"Of course, my aide Kurt Lawson," Radcliff replied.

"Do you know if anyone there would have wanted to harm you and your family?" Beckett said.

The couple looked at each other and shook their heads before the chief asked about the household staff the three of them knew they had. When they didn't receive any names, as apparently most of the staff was like family to them, Brad then asked about the vic herself.

"No she never had any boyfriends… we weren't sure what was holding her back," Clementine said, smiling at her husband before it slipped rapidly off her face and her chin started to wobble. "I thought she'd do the same I did…"

"Then a friend or co-worker?" Beckett asked.

"Oh… you know our children; except for Rudy; don't work," Clementine replied.

"How many of your children were there at your home?" Brad asked.

"All six of our children together," Radcliff said after his wife suddenly burst into tears. "The last time we'll get to do that…"  
"Then if you didn't notice anything suspicious with the people you already know," Beckett said gently once Clementine had calmed down. "Was there anything suspicious going on outside of those people?"

"No things were… great," the woman said softly, her voice hitching with her sobs.

At that point Brad gave Radcliff his card before getting up with Beckett so he could lead the couple out. He wasn't surprised when the couple behind him stayed in the room and he then turned his attention to asking the Radcliffs if they knew where their other four children were.

"They're both heartbroken," Castle said to his wife.

"They are," Beckett replied. She looked out to make sure that Brad had disappeared with the vic's couple before she led the way to the break room. "But if they're telling the truth about it not being someone they know or the family then we'll turn to her and her life."

"I was thinking the same thing," Castle replied quickly. "And I get the feeling Brad's going to be looking at that at the same time."

"If he hasn't started already," Beckett said, watching her husband then finishing the first cup of coffee. She took it and took a sip before glancing over to the doorway where the chief was coming inside. "So?" she asked simply as he paused there.

"I have Wade and Hill looking into the family and their social circle," Brad told them as Castle was looking back at him then. "And I also have Hutchinson beginning to look into our vic herself."

"Just her?" Castle asked in surprise.

"Some of the social circle is from the city," Brad then said.

"Ah, we'll be calling the boys I'm sure," Castle said to that.

"When will you need to?" Beckett asked.

"If we find out anyone left here for the city last night," Brad said.

"Just let me know," Beckett said simply as she knew that she was going to need to with that.

"Okay the murder board is in my office, let's go," Brad said shortly.

"I'll… make one more cup and join you," Castle said, looking at the one he'd finished for himself. "Brad?" he asked, holding it out.

"We'll join you when he's finished," Beckett said with a slight smile to the chief as he looked a little startled. When they were alone she said to her husband, "I wonder why they came here."

"You were thinking that too," Castle said in response before his wife nodded. "I'm sure we'll go to the house, we would have to since it's likely the scene of the poisoning."

"Guys," Brad said as he came back to the doorway. "We'll go right now."

"Right now?" Castle said, looking down at a just finished cup of coffee for a second time.

"Right now, I got a call from Radcliff's aide," the chief replied. "He still has the RSVPs for the party and will show them to us now."

Going out to Brad's squad car Castle and Beckett were quiet until they were on the way to the Radcliff's and the former spoke first.

"Have you been there before?" he asked.

"No," Brad said. "Nothing at the house that would call us in. And I never really had any dealings with the family outside the house."

"Clean records?" Beckett asked in slight surprise.

"Almost," Brad said. "In the city yes but outside, no. Some DUIs and car accidents."

"I think Radcliff keeps his children on tight leashes," Castle commented from the back.

"Since most of them don't work and still live at home that sounds like an apt assessment," Brad said to that. "But wouldn't they have poisoned their father instead of their sister?"

"Does he have a favorite?" Beckett said to that.

"The baby," Castle said quickly. When the two in the front glanced back at him he said, "I know but remember I did play with Rudolph."

"After game parties?" Brad asked.

"Just drinks," Beckett said. "And if you were going to ask I didn't go to those; just the teams."

"Which I was sure to always protest," Castle said. "But he would talk about how his father looked at the baby as a fresh breath of air for him. And he adored her even though she wasn't his."

"So sibling rivalry doesn't really make much sense," Brad said thoughtfully.

"Not at this moment," Beckett replied. "What about the aide himself?"

"Yeah he had to have gone to the party," Castle said.

"How'd you know that?" Brad asked, looking back at him for a moment.

"That's my gut," Castle replied, raising his eyebrows at his wife.

At that point the three reached the home and they waited for someone to answer the intercom at the gate and once it opened for them Brad drove them directly up to the house. "I think," he said once he'd turned off the car and no one moved. "We should notice how everyone is reacting, the staff and any of the siblings that are here," he told the two.

"We were going to observe already," Castle said. "We'll follow you here."

"I think you mean," Brad said as they got out of the car then. Once the door was closed behind them he looked across the roof of the car and said, "You follow Kate while she waits to see what she should do."

"I observe fairly well," Beckett said simply as the two men then glanced at her.

With that they walked up to the front door of the house where the butler was just opening the door. "Good morning I am Leon, you are Chief Davis?" he asked.

"I am, these are my consultants Ms. Beckett and Mr. Castle," Brad replied. "We're here to see Mr. Lawson."

"I was informed, I'll take you to him," Leon said with a nod, walking inside of the house.

While the butler was closing and locking the door behind them Castle asked, "Does the household staff know what has happened?"

"Oh yes we are… devastated," Leon said, his expression becoming one of sadness. "Miss Yvonne was well loved in this home; she was kind to us all."

Beckett motioned to her husband not to question the man when he stopped abruptly, not surprised when Castle merely nodded. She walked with him as they went behind Brad while they were led further into the house before they soon reached the office where the aide; who she recognized from the city's magazine; stood up from his desk to greet them.

"Thank you Leon," Lawson said to the butler with a nod. "Chief Davis," he said, reaching across the desk to shake his hand. "Mr. Castle, Ms. Beckett."

"Please, you mentioned that you had the list for us," Brad said.

"I do," Lawson said, looking at his desktop before picking up a piece of paper. "Here, this is everyone that was there last night."

"No one crashed the party?" Castle asked while Brad was looking at the names.

"Oh no, I would have gotten the bodyguard that escorts Clem… Mrs. Radcliff when she goes out to the city to escort them out," Lawson replied. "And there's also the fact that they needed to get in via the intercom."

"This is the complete list?" Brad finally said then. When Lawson nodded he then said, "Were you at the party as well?"

"Yeah of course," the man answered swiftly.

"And you noticed nothing wrong during the pre-dinner…" Castle started to say before he realized he didn't know how to finish that.

"The appetizers," Lawson replied. "And drinks as well. And no, I didn't notice anything there."

"I'm wondering if I can use your computer here," Brad told the man.

"I… okay," Lawson replied, surprised. "Would you excuse me? I could use something to drink." When the chief nodded for him to go he started to walk over to the door before he stopped and said, "Would you like me to ask for anything?"

"We're fine," Beckett said, with a nod to him.

Castle watched the man leave before he looked to his friend saying, "Really?"

"Really, I need to check three names I don't know already," Brad said simply. He sat in front of the computer and then said, "I wouldn't normally do this but since Radcliff isn't here I need to talk to Lawson."

"We can wait," Beckett said simply, going over to her husband as he'd stepped right up to the desk. Together they watched the chief typing on the computer and then reading, doing so three times before he stood and went to the doorway to look out before he closed it to give the three of them some privacy she quickly realized as he then turned to them.

"There are two names on there," Brad began, keeping his voice low as he was still standing near the door. "That caught my interest and I searched them. Lamont Rocco and Derrick Caldwell."

"We know Rocco already," Beckett said, sharing a look with her husband. "And what's he doing here?"

"That was my thought exactly," Brad said. "The ex CEO who resigned somewhat in disgrace…"

"He was never implicated in the deal for the counterfeit materials though was he?" Castle asked.

"No and that's likely why he was there," Brad said. "And as for Caldwell, I know him because he's dating the founder of the charity he's donated heavily to; the HPWF."

"The widow's fund?" Castle asked. When his friend nodded he then said, "Has he ever been a problem?"

"Oh no, it's not bribery," Brad said. "Because I talked to him after I became chief and he told me his father was a cop but was shot when he was two."

"So what does that mean exactly?" Beckett said, looking at him in slight confusion.

"He's alright and I would hate for him to be involved," Brad replied.

"Uh… Brad that still doesn't explain why he stood out to you," Castle said, looking at his wife again.

"Just his name isn't going to do it and not exactly because of the charity," Beckett added.

The chief sighed and then said, "He's proficient in herbs and… would know how to work with cyanide."

"And he would have access to the vic since the founder is a close friend of Mr. Radcliff," Castle said. "Sorry," he added when he saw his friend looked a little dismayed.

"Alright, I'll ask Lawson about them at the party and then we'll go find them," Brad said after a moment's hesitation.

At that moment when the chief opened the door the three saw that the aide was walking down the hall. He stopped in surprise at them before he continued until he had reached them. "Is there anything you needed?" he asked.

"I'm wondering about Mr. Rocco and Mr. Caldwell," Brad began. "Did you notice anything about them at the party last night?"

"Oh… you know Mr. Rocco did kind of get my attention now I'm thinking about it," Lawson replied after looking thoughtful for a moment. "It didn't really catch my attention but he was talking to someone near me about slipping a dissolving capsule of some kind of poison into a drink. Granted I thought he was kidding but…"

"And Caldwell?" Beckett then asked.

"Nothing with him, he's been here before since he was trying to date Ms. Yvonne and works for the company," McCaffrey said.

Thanking the man Brad led the way out of the house before he said goodbye to Leon. As soon as they were outside he was on his walkie-talkie, Castle and Beckett quiet as they got into the car. "They're looking to see where he is," he said.

"It might not be him-" Castle started to say before the radio crackled to life.

"Okay," Brad said after Wade told him their suspect was at one of the local hotels. "At least we know where he is, let's hope that he'll talk," he told the two as he started the car and headed down the driveway to leave the compound swiftly.


	7. Turn Around And Say Goodbye

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Great getting the feedback I did for the last chapter so let me get right to my thank yous for them! TORONTOSUN (It was nice to see that you liked how Julia was interested in the case. Also that she wanted to know about Castle and Beckett before they were married), vetgirlmx (I had to laugh at your comment about their current person of interest and wasn't surprised you had that reaction either, lol. And yeah, that talk with Julia went a little differently than Beckett had planned, not surprised you thought that. And I wasn't surprised that you mentioned Julia being smart and perceptive, I'm happy to see you did as I'm trying to convey that she is. But you're right about them wanting to keep something from her. Really was pleased that you like when they look into the affluent families, usually those ones can have very interesting stories and I'm talking about real life as I've seen a lot of those on true crime shows. Not surprised that you're wondering what Julia's reaction will be to the murder but glad you want to find out. And I'm really happy to read you can't wait to see what happens in the next chapter and now you don't need to wait anymore!) and Guest (I'm not surprised that you were glad that Julia didn't have a nightmare or that you thought it was good Beckett still talked to her about that. And since I know it's you that likes the flashbacks I'm pleased to see you enjoyed the one I had in the last chapter! And with regards to Julia not asking where she was, I should have put somewhere that she has the idea that if her parents don't mention here there then she thinks it's from before she was born. That doesn't quite work on the timing of course but with her memory loss for her it would to me if that makes sense, lol, hopefully that explains it). Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading all of them and grateful for each of them and the time taken to write them out and send them my way!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Dirty World_ by Traveling Wilburys, from their album _The Traveling Wilburys Vol. 1_.

Turn Around And Say Goodbye

"I-" Castle started to say as Brad was approaching the hotel where Rocco was.

"We know Rick, we know," the chief interrupted his friend. "And I agree the idea of him talking about poisoning the night someone is poisoned is a coincidence… don't look at me Kate, he's the one saying that."

"I'm aware," Beckett said simply. "It's not a coincidence it would just be stupidity if he did in fact talk about how he was going to murder her. But," she then said firmly. "You have to check of course."

"Of course," Brad replied before he parked. "I-" he started to say before his walkie-talkie came to life. "This is Davis," he said to Wade.

"We got all the siblings in except for the baby," the officer replied to that. "They're being held in the interview room but Bernier is with them to make sure they don't try to make up a story."

"Great, keep him in there we're going to try and speak with a suspect and head back as soon as possible," Brad replied.

Castle watched his wife murmur to the chief, wondering what she was telling him before Brad then spoke into his radio.

"If you can have Hutchinson talk with Rudolph in fifteen minutes if we're not back by then," he told Bernier. "Have her take Mr. Radcliff to the break room to separate him from his siblings." After his officer had agreed to that he said, "Let's go and hope we don't have to bring Rocco in."

"How old is he?" Beckett asked.

"Forty-three," Brad answered. "He's a good architect and he took the CEO position four years ago."

"The company did well," Beckett commented then instead of asking.

"They did, he even took them down to DC to design some buildings there," Brad said.

"Where's Montour?" Castle said.

"In the city," Brad said. "I'd had the same thought too but I know that she's in the city waiting for her trial."

"What's she facing?" Beckett asked since the woman; whose last name was Montour; was the one who was responsible for the counterfeit materials used to build an apartment structure in NYC.

"Six to ten years," Brad answered before they walked into the hotel lobby.

"Good, she deserves it," Castle said. "Though at least some good came of it; Rocco did give the company to the investigators." He then looked on as his friend went to the concierge at the desk, watching him speak with the man before he said to his wife, "We need to write down all these names."

"I know but we haven't had a chance to get to the board," Beckett replied. "And we still won't since the siblings are there," she finished quickly as Brad was walking back to them.

"He's in 130," the chief said. "So we don't have to go far." He led the way over to the hall that led to the rooms and when they were at the end of it he knocked on the door. He sighed under his breath when there was no answer and he knocked again calling out, "Mr. Rocco this is the Hamptons PD, open the door!"

When there was again no answer Castle ran back to the lobby where the concierge followed him to the door, not surprised when Brad and Beckett were still outside.

"Stay back," Beckett told the man after he'd unlocked the door once Brad had knocked one last time. She pulled out her gun that she'd brought with her from the station and they walked inside with her following.

"Mr. Rocco," Brad said with a sigh as he stepped into the main part of the room to find the man handcuffed to the bed. "Good morning,"

"Yeah… couldn't open the door," Rocco said, his words slightly slurred.

"Here," Castle said, coming from the bathroom where he grabbed the robe that had been on the counter, tossing it onto the man to cover his nude body.

"Oh, look at you," Rocco said to Castle with a groan as Beckett was opening the curtain, sunlight flooding the room. "Gentleman… what day is it?" he then directed to Brad.

"The day after the party you went to," the chief replied after opening the handcuffs with the key on the nightstand. "Did you have company last night?"

"No," Rocco said. "She wanted to go with me…"

"And who was she," Beckett asked, glancing out the window while the man was getting off the bed.

"She was Fiona Dally," Rocco said closing the robe over himself. "Best night of my life really… Where the hell did she go… oh, she said she was going to get breakfast, come back later."

"We'd like to talk to you about the dinner party last night," Brad said then.

"Right," Rocco said. "Was alright, nothing big but was fun to see everyone…"

Watching the man collapse into an armchair across from the bed Castle said, "So you're friends with the family."

"With the Radcliffs… yep," Rocco replied. He then seemed to shake a little of his hangover and asked, "Why?"

"How well do you know Rudolph?" Brad countered with a question.

"Well since he was… oh god, he's not dead is he?" Rocco said in concern as he seemed to recall Brad's uniform then.

"No," Beckett said, looking at her husband and Brad at the man's tone. "You're close."

Breathing out Rocco said, "Fee and I weren't alone last night, Rudy was with us." He then hunched down and said, "It's why it was a great night."

"What time did he leave?" Castle asked, managing to school his surprise as he hadn't heard that anyone in the Radcliff family was gay or bisexual before.

"Um… four, he had to get back in case his dad might question him on where he was," Rocco said. "Samuel's really, really homophobic and the company is Rudy's way of getting away from that." He sighed and said, "He'll be re-hiring me as co-CEO in about a year or so since I wasn't involved in the fake stuff; got cleared. Fee is there too but she's a designer so…" He shrugged then said, "We'll be together, hopefully happy."

"And what's your relationship with Yvonne Radcliff?" Brad inquired.

"I know her but…" Rocco said before trailing off. "What happened to her?"

"She's dead," Beckett said simply, not surprised when Brad glanced at her at her abruptness.

"How?" Rocco asked in shock as he stood up.

"She was poisoned," the chief said as Castle and Beckett didn't reply.

"Poisoned," Rocco said in a whisper before he sat down.

"I think you know why we're here now," Castle said.

"Yeah I, I was talking about your book," Rocco said, standing up again. "Your second one which I had just finished reading the other day and Fee was asking me about it. I've been in the city for a while and hadn't seen her for two weeks so we stuck together as much as we could." He buried his face in his hands and said, "You can ask her, after we left-"

"What is it?" Brad asked as the man cut himself off.

"I just remembered, I noticed around seven that Yvonne had left and she never came back," Rocco said.

"Did anyone question that at the party?" Beckett asked.

"No I guess we were all thinking that she'd gone up to her room," Rocco replied thoughtfully.

"Was she acting suspiciously?" Castle inquired.

"Not that I could tell," Rocco said, still thinking. When he noticed the three were looking at him he said, "Sorry I was trying to remember something else and I just did. Her twin went out with her after she left but he came back a couple minutes later. His name is Rembert."

"I know him," Brad said with a nod. "And how was he when he got back?"

"Oh," Rocco started to say before there was a female voice outside the room. "It's Fee," he said, standing back up.

"Lamont what's…" Dally asked as she stepped inside and saw who was there.

"Yvonne's been murdered," Rocco replied.

"What?" Dally gasped. "Oh god, Rudy," she then said after covering her mouth with her hand. "We need to call him."

"I'm afraid he won't be able to talk," Brad told her. "We're speaking with him and his siblings. And that brings me to something I'd like to ask you."

Castle and Beckett just listened in as the chief asked the woman to corroborate what Rocco had said about the party. Once she had they shared a look before she asked, "Do you know her friends?"

"She didn't have too many," Rocco said. "But there's Bryan, Heather and Joyce. They grew up together and have been close since they were… four or five."

"That's what Rudy told us," Dally said, nodding her head.

"Then can we ask you about the siblings' relationship?" Beckett said.

"They were all close," Dally said simply, Rocco that time nodding his head. "Especially her, Rudy and Rembert; in that order."

"What about her parents?" Castle said.

Rocco and Dally looked at each other before the former shrugged his shoulders and said, "We've never heard anything."

"I would ask her three friends," Dally added. "They were around her a lot more than the two of us."

"What time did you two get here to the room… the three of you," Brad started to say before he corrected himself.

"About eleven," Rocco said.

"Did he tell you that Rudy left-" Dally started to say.

"He did," Brad said. "I'll leave you my card so you can contact me if you remember anything else."

"Did you notice what Yvonne was drinking last night before she left?" Beckett asked.

Castle, wondering how he could have forgotten to ask about that, turned his attention swiftly to the two across from them for their answer.

"We were all drinking mulled wine," Dally said first. "They always serve that at parties even if it's summer. They make it themselves and they always tell us that when we start taking the glasses."

"Who makes them?" Brad asked, his brow furrowed.

"They never say exactly," Rocco replied. "Just that they make them so who knows?"

With that Brad left with Castle and Beckett and he went straight to the concierge so they could get the footage of the three returning to the room the night before. Once that was being sent to his e-mail he then went out with them to the car. Inside and on the way to the station he commented, "They're not kidding."

"About what?" Castle asked from the back.

"Samuel Radcliff's homophobia; so while I was surprised about the relationship I wasn't about the part about them hiding it," Brad said. He sighed a little and said, "I wonder why the parents didn't tell us about her friends."

"It depends on the mulled wine," Beckett told him, studying him.

"That's what I was thinking too," Brad said. "But we all know someone she knew was poisoning her and decided to deliver the fatal dose last night at the party. So something occurred; likely before the wine was served; that pushed them to go through with delivering the fatal dose."

"Why was she leaving?" Castle and Beckett said at the same time after there was a moment's pause in the conversation.

"Ah, don't do that," Brad said. "I don't know but that's why we're heading back to the station. I'll talk to Rembert; I don't want to rush him." He then said, "Mind talking to Rudy?"

"Sure," Castle said. "But what about the other siblings? Duncan and Stephanie?"

"We'll leave them for last, they are the youngest and just teens," Brad answered. "And we'll talk to them both together; the three of us; if we need to they might not have been at the party."

Castle and Beckett nodded in agreement before they looked out the windows to see when they'd approach the police station.

"A lot of cars… Jags mostly," Castle commented when they were pulling into the parking lot.

"And a Rolls," Brad said as he drove around to the back. "You want to admire the cars?"

"No," Castle said simply. "I'm just saying that to show they're definitely society."

"The _ton_?" Beckett asked him wryly.

"Close," Castle replied shortly as at that moment they were getting out of the car. He walked with his wife after Brad into the station and watched as he went to get Rembert to take him to the first interrogation room. "Break room?" he asked his wife.

"That's where I'm heading," Beckett replied as she knocked on the door to the interview room. "Rudolph?" she called inside when Wade had opened the door. "I'm-"

"The writers," Duncan suddenly said, sitting with his sister on the couch.

"Do your parents know you're here?" Castle asked.

"Duncan," his sister next to him hissed, nudging him in the side with her elbow as he was suddenly staring at Beckett.

"They know they're here," Rudolph said as he walked over to the door. "They want to cooperate."

"Follow us please," Beckett said, nodding to Wade. She then went over to the break room and waited for her husband to begin making a cup of coffee for the man before she said, "Congratulations about the company though we are sorry about your loss."

"Thanks," Rudolph said quietly. "I… I loved my sister," he then said in the silence. "I wouldn't harm her, she was so happy for me even though we were all good friends with L- Rocco," he said, correcting himself then.

"We spoke with him," Castle said, setting down the completed cup of coffee in front of the man. "And we're aware of your relationship, also with Ms. Dally."

Beckett couldn't help feel sorry for Rudolph when he stiffened and his expression turned into one that was more reminiscent of a deer caught in the headlights. "We don't care about that," she told him firmly. "What we care about more is trying to find out who wanted to murder your sister."

Rudolph looked down into the coffee in front of him and he breathed out heavily before he then said, "We're a very… close-knit family and we don't socialize very much when we don't need to."

"You socialize a lot with the citizens here in town," Beckett told him then. "I've spoken to your mother numerous times."

"Again, when we don't need to," Rudolph replied. "How often have you really talked with my mother?"

Beckett nodded to that and then said, "That's true but you really can't think of anyone who'd have a grudge against your family, let alone your sister."

Rudolph thought about that for a while before he then said, "I don't know who would go that far to kill us, any of us."

"But what about your sister?" Castle asked. "She was targeted if it wasn't your family that was supposed to be."

Breathing out heavily Rudolph said, "I think that if there was someone it could have been her ex girlfriend." He glanced up from his drink before seeing that the two were looking at him in surprise and he said, "You must have talked to Mom and Dad, they had to have told you that she never had boyfriends; that's the reason why."

"Is her twin gay?" Beckett asked. "Or bi?"

"No," Rudolph said, shaking his head. "It is- was just me and Yvonne that were different."

"I wouldn't say different," Beckett said quickly. "Your sexuality didn't run in a heterosexual line. What's this ex's name?"

"Kelly Brockson," Rudolph replied. "She broke it off with my sister because Yvonne wouldn't come out."

"Your sister was never with men," Beckett said. She glanced at her husband when she saw that he was looking to her in shock and she motioned once with her hand before she turned her attention to the young man in front of them.

"That's right," Rudolph replied, looking at her in slight confusion.

Breathing out heavily Castle said, "I hate to tell you this but your sister had gotten an abortion about a month, month and a half ago."

"She was pregnant…" Rudolph said, stunned. "Then she had to be raped."

"There wasn't any evidence of that," Beckett said gently.

Rudolph nearly leapt up from his chair before he stopped and then leaned his fists against the table. "Then it had to be them, whoever the father was," he told them seriously.

"Then remember the party last night," Beckett told him firmly. "Was anyone hovering around your sister, watching her, up until the point she left."

"She was keeping to herself," Rudolph replied, staring into space as he was obviously recalling. "But she did talk to some of the women… in fact I thought she was almost going to pick up Dolly… Dolly Weatherall. She was talking to her a lot and hovering around her."

"Who is she?" Castle asked.

"She works in the city for the company so we don't see her much," Rudolph replied. "But she's not gay, she has a boyfriend and he was there."

"His name?" Beckett asked, getting her notebook out from her jacket pocket and a pen as well.

"Ben Mendoza," Rudolph replied. "I have no idea about him; we all met him at the party last night."

"Would your brother and sister… younger brother and sister," Castle began to say before correcting himself. "Be able to talk about the party much."

"They only went into dinner," Rudolph replied. "During the appetizers and drinks Mom had them play with our littlest sister Sophie until her nanny took her to bed."

"Alright, you can head back with them now," Beckett said. "Thank you for answering our questions."

"Thank you for investigating," Rudolph said, shaking their hands. He started to walk to the door but paused and then turned back to them saying slowly, "How were Lamont and Fee?"

"They were concerned for you," Castle said quickly. "And they wanted to see you."

"Me too," Rudolph said under his breath though the two still heard him.

When they were alone in the room Beckett said, "What do you think?"

"They did seem to love him but I don't know if threesomes always work, not as a relationship anyway," Castle said.

"No, the new information we have," Beckett said, rolling her eyes though she knew her husband was joking.

"Speaking of new info," Castle said. "I get the feeling she left because she was going to come out."

"You think she was going to see her ex?" Beckett asked. When her husband nodded she thought about that for a moment before she said, "Alright, let's wait for Brad in his office and get started on the murder board."

"Right behind you love," Castle said, smiling at her when she glanced at him for the endearment. He then followed her to the chief's office, grabbing a marker to start helping her then with the information they needed to fill out on the largely empty board.

* * *

"So he stayed with her until she felt better," Julia said as she finished her story. It was after she'd eaten lunch with her friends and at that moment she was walking with Mari; arm in arm; and also with Peter and Dawn around the field next to the playground.

"That's so romantic," Dawn said.

"Yeah but I bet your dad got sick," Peter said. "Right?"

"He did but my mom said he didn't mind," Julia replied.

"Since she took care of him?" Mari asked.

"Yep," Julia said before they both laughed.

"Why didn't you ask your mom about when she was with the police?" Peter asked.

Sharing a look with her two friends as if to say, "Boys," Julia then said, "She doesn't talk about that."

"So she didn't do anything exciting?" Peter asked. When Dawn pushed his shoulder he asked, "What?"

"They did already here," Mari said firmly.

"Oh… right," Peter said, recalling then the hostage situation that had happened at their school. "Sorry," he then told Julia.

"It's okay, I know you like hearing about that stuff," she replied. "Do you want to be a cop?"

"Nah, I like dancing better," Peter said.

"You know something I wondered," Dawn said then. When the other three asked what she then said, "Why boys aren't romantic but when they get older they can be?"

"'Cause we're kids?" Peter said slowly. He shrugged and then said, "I don't know I don't want to be a grown up yet." He then looked over at Julia and said, "We heard about what happened at the class last night. Ow!"

"Dawn, it's okay," Julia said quickly to her friend as Dawn had pinched him. "Yeah, there was a lady in the car. I didn't really see her just her lying across the front of the car, reaching over to the other door."

"You didn't see her face did you?" Dawn asked. When Julia shook her head she then said, "So… does this mean you're gonna be a detective too?"

"No," Julia replied firmly. "But…" When her friends told her to tell them what she was thinking she said, "Don't tell anyone but I wish I could investigate with my parents. Not because I want someone to be killed but-"

"So you can see what it's like," Mari interrupted. She smiled when Julia nodded and said, "My dad says he wishes he could see what they do too."

"Still, they'll solve the case right?" Peter said. He then said, "You're sure they'll have a case?"

"Yep," Julia said simply.

"Weren't you scared?" Dawn then asked her friend.

"I didn't have time to be," Julia replied seriously. "My dad picked me up before I could get really scared and took me back."

"At least your parents weren't mad that you went after them," Peter pointed out.

"I think they were too worried about me to be mad," Julia said. She then rolled her eyes and said to her friends, "I think they think I'm a little girl sometimes."

"Well you're the first one they had aren't you?" Dawn asked.

"Yep but still wouldn't they worry more about Eliza?" Julia then said.

"Parents always worry," Peter said. "They're parents." He then heard someone nearby them playing soccer calling to him and said, "Want to play?" to the girls with him.

Watching as Dawn; the only one of them to agree; went after her partner Julia said to Mari, "Do you want to go play or something?"

"We can keep walking," the little girl replied with a smile to her. As they did so she then said, "How did you sleep?"

With a brief smile Julia said, "I dreamt about dancing so I was okay. I had Macca with me. What about you? Did you keep Lily with you?"

"Yep and I slept really good," Mari replied. "I didn't dream about dancing though. I did dream about going riding."

"That's a good dream too," Julia said with a soft laugh.

"Julia?" Mari then said after they'd walked for a little in silence.

"Yeah?" she replied, looking at her friend questioningly.

"How long until you go to Las Vegas?" Mari asked.

Julia didn't answer that for a moment, trying to remember what her calendar had read. It came to her suddenly and she said, "Two weeks, well, a little less than that."

"Great," Mari replied. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah but mostly for the show," Julia said with a smile. "Well all of that night 'cause Mommy and Daddy said we're going to do some special stuff all together."

"They didn't say what though," Mari said.

"I know we're gonna go to dinner but I don't know what else we can do," Julia said. "Before the show. I can't play cards or anything there but I guess there's more to do…"

"What is it?" Mari asked, watching her friend with a slight smile.

"I hope there's a gift shop," Julia said. "I can get Beatles stuff there."

"Hopefully t-shirts," Mari said.

"I'll get you one," Julia said immediately.

"Really?" Mari asked with a smile.

"Of course, you're my friend," Julia replied. "And you'd want a shirt too."

"You won't get something for Dawn or Peter?" Mari said.

"I don't think so," Julia said slowly. "Well, not something that's of the Beatles though; you're the only one I know that would want a shirt from the Beatles."

"Yep," Mari said. "But only get it if you want to."

"I will," Julia said, slightly laughingly. The bell rang then and she said, "We better go back."

"Yeah," Mari said. "I hope you can come over with me today."

"I think you're gonna come over to my house," Julia said. She noticed then that her friend looked thoughtful and with a smile said, "You want Dani to come over too," stating it instead of asking.

"We can try, that way my parents can be alone for a while," Mari said. She then thought of something and said, "What about yours?"

"They might still be working," Julia said simply. "And they'll be alone at some point, they always are."

"That's 'cause you make sure," Mari said before she and her friend laughed together and then headed inside the building with the other students.

"And you do the same with your parents," Julia said. They shared a look before they laughed again and then hurried up the stairs to their classrooms before they would be late.

* * *

"Call us," Castle said firmly.

"I told you I would," Brad said, rolling his eyes. "And I'm calling your wife so you know."

"I expected that," Castle said as he looked over at Beckett who was looking over at him.

"Go," Brad told the two. "Thanks for the pizza and we'll see you."

"You're welcome," Beckett said before her husband could reply to that. She took his hand and pulled him out to the bullpen, calling a goodbye to the officers that they were passing. Outside she said, "Did you not want to leave?"

"Oh no, I did," Castle replied as they walked side by side. He then smiled and said, "What about you? You were quiet in there."

"I was thinking," Beckett replied. "I don't know if you were."

"I was," Castle said. "But I'm not sure what we're going to do with this information. There are so many people who could have poisoned the drink, why not Radcliff?"

Beckett sighed and said, "You're forgetting the fact that we have to go back to when she was first poisoned."

"True, that cuts us down to the people who live there at least," Castle replied. "What about guests?"

"Brad said," Beckett reminded him. "You… oh, he told me."

"I was ordering for everyone," Castle reminded her. "What'd he say?"

"Rembert told him that they hadn't had any dinner guests over recently but he could only think back to the past month," Beckett said.

"Which is within our time of poison window," Castle said. "I guess Rudolph was right about them not really having many friends, at least not many they'd want to have over." He then looked at his wife and said, "Could I ask you something?"

"Okay," Beckett said, wondering what he was thinking though she had an idea of what that would be.

"Mind if we leave the case back at the station?" Castle asked.

Beckett immediately smiled and said, "I was going to suggest that myself. And I agree we should go ahead and do that." She then gently moved her fingers so theirs could entwine and she said, "Julia's at lunch right now herself."

"She is," Castle said with a nod. "She'll be playing soon in fact," he said after he'd looked at the time.

"Good," Beckett said softly. She looked at her husband when he didn't say anything in reaction to her simple comment and saw he was studying her. "What?" she asked.

"No just thinking that you love her," Castle said. He knew his wife was studying him then and he told her, "You're very protective and like you said to her; you're a parent."

"That doesn't make a lot of sense love," Beckett said with a slight smile.

"You want her to have her childhood still," Castle said. "Can we play with her when we get home?"

"Yes," Beckett replied in amusement. "We're parents together you don't need to ask permission anymore."

"Sure?" Castle asked in slight amusement.

Sighing Beckett didn't answer that as she knew that was a rhetorical question and instead focused with him going into the pub they had approached. Going inside first she sat down at a booth towards the back though the place was empty, wanting to make sure that they would have privacy. "I wonder," she said after they had their menus. "If she's going to ask us about Vegas when we see her again."

"I hope so," Castle said earnestly. "A little less than two weeks, are you ready?"

"Not really," Beckett said after giving him a look. "I'm not going to pack yet."

"Sorry, I'm excited to take her even though I don't know what the show's like exactly," Castle replied.

"Look at what you want before you start geeking out," Beckett told him, trying not to smile too widely.

"Should it be fan girl-ing out?" Castle asked, pretending to look thoughtful.

"Rick," Beckett said, laughing softly.

"Right," Castle said before he gave the one page menu a look and then set it aside. "Ready."

Beckett rolled her eyes though she was smiling and she put hers on top of his before they ordered their drinks and food when the waiter came over to them. "I wonder," she said then. "If you're going to let me know what we're doing over there now we're closer."

"Oh no," Castle said as he had planned some things on his own. "I'm putting my foot down about this, you're going to be as in the dark as the girls. Well except for our night out with Julia." He then smiled and said, "I'm looking forward to that so much."

"She is too," Beckett said, squeezing his hand as he looked very eager.

"I hope Eliza will enjoy it," Castle then said a little musingly.

"You said the villa has its own pool," Beckett replied. She waited for the waiter to set down their drinks before she finished with, "She'll love you for that."

Laughing slightly Castle said, "We will see other things she'll enjoy."

"I trust you on that," Beckett replied before she brought her glass up to drink. She looked at her husband when he stopped her and shook her head with a smile before she tapped it against his that he was holding. "So," she then began after they'd set their glasses back on the table. "We should be getting our RSVPs soon," she told him.

"I would hope so," Castle replied. "At least we know that everyone we invited from here in the Hamptons can go."

"And Patrick," Beckett couldn't help say with a smile.

"And Trevor," Castle added, not surprised she was smiling. Very quickly after her friend had received their invitation he'd sent back his RSVP for himself and his husband which had delighted Beckett greatly. "You don't mind they're not going to be there for too long?"

"How can I?" Beckett replied. "They have two kids so they need to get back to them."

"Can I ask you something?" Castle then asked her.

"Again you don't need to ask," Beckett said in amusement.

"Are you sure?" Castle said. When she rolled her eyes he then said, "Okay, are you ready?"

"I think if I didn't want to do this I might have mentioned it," Beckett said simply.

Castle wanted to reply to that but then stopped as their food was served before he said, "Five years is a long time."

"There's more to come isn't there?" Beckett said with a smile at him.

"Is there?" Castle said seriously.

Beckett was relieved they were alone at their table as she was sure she was blushing before she said, "I think so."

Picking up his wife's hand Castle kissed the back of it before he then let it go so they could eat. After they'd both taken a few bites he then said after clearing his throat, "Any chance I could get an answer."

"Rick," Beckett said firmly.

"Got it," Castle replied. He ate a little more of his potato skins and then said, "What about swimming?" He wasn't surprised when his wife looked to him a little questioningly and he told her, "Later today."

"If we get back in time for it," Beckett replied after thinking about that for a moment. "Oh, Julia was supposed to go over to Mari's."

"I get the feeling we'll have her over… Dani too," Castle replied.

Knowing that he was studying her for her reaction Beckett took her time to answer, eating a bit before she sipped at her drink. "I don't mind," she finally said, smiling at him. She wasn't surprised when he sighed and she said, "I don't, it'll be nice for David and Rebecca."

"They can have a turn," Castle said.

"For what?" Beckett asked slightly laughingly.

"Whatever they want," Castle replied. "What that is I don't want to think about because that's a little gross."

"And if they're just going to make dinner together?" Beckett teased him.

"Still gross, I'm sure they'll be kissing… a lot," Castle said. He smiled when his wife then laughed and he couldn't help himself, leaning over and sharing a kiss with her before they sat back.

As they returned to their meal Beckett brought their wedding back up and they discussed it until they had finished. Leaving together they checked their phones but didn't see anything from the chief.

"So we have some time," Castle said after he'd slipped his phone into his pocket.

"You have something in mind?" Beckett asked in amusement.

"Yep let me lead the way," Castle said before they then walked together down the street as he held her hand tightly. He was glad when she didn't ask any questions and soon brought them to the new ice cream shop that had opened by the pub.

"Really?" Beckett asked.

"What you don't want something sweet?" Castle asked.

"What about the station?" Beckett said in response.

"I don't think Brad would want me to bring this in," Castle said simply.

"Alright," Beckett said before she walked over to the door. She wasn't surprised when her husband followed her, smiling, and they looked at the flavors together before she ordered first.

"Have anything against cones?" Castle asked his wife as they stepped outside with their orders.

"No," Beckett said. "How many times are you going to ask me that?"

"Until I get you to get a cone," Castle told her teasingly. He was surprised when she then handed him her spoon with her two flavors and he then put his cone out to her. When he heard a snap he waited until they had finished and said, " _Report_?"

"Likely," Beckett said, not bothering to look for the photographer. "Should we walk back?"

"Sit," Castle said, leading her over to the patio seating the ice cream parlor had. Once they were at a table he said, "I wonder if we should be worried about no calls."

"Or a call," Beckett couldn't help teasing him. "And we can't do too much to help them."

"At least it's not paperwork," Castle commented. He then glanced at his wife and said, "You don't mind this… inaction?"

"Rick," Beckett said.

"I just think of the fact we never did this in the city," Castle began. He then licked some of his ice cream and told her, "At least not while you were a detective."

"No," Beckett said. "But we did do this when we were still there; with and without Julia."

"And at Coney Island; that was nice," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when his wife laughed softly and he told her, " _Come on_."

Beckett was surprised at the fact that he'd spoken in Irish but let him take her hand once again before he was walking rapidly to the park across the street. When he was pulling them behind some trees she started to say, " _Why_ -"

" _Don't ask, please_ ," Castle begged her before he was taking her in his arms.

Not having a chance to do that Beckett decided that she didn't have much to say that could be a question or a protest as she and her husband began to kiss deeply. She held onto him tightly, not surprised he had done that. When they parted she smiled at him so he wouldn't think she was angry and told him, " _You couldn't help yourself_."

Relived that her tone was teasing Castle said, " _No but it might be a while before we can really do anything so please indulge me_."

" _I think so but I might want you to do the same for me_ ," Beckett told him.

" _Can do_ ," Castle said as he was leaning down and kissing her before she could react to his tone.

Beckett held onto her husband tightly as they kissed each other deeply and she tried to duel against him as much as she could until she needed to breathe. "You-" she began before he was kissing her once more. She held onto him tightly as she needed a little of the support he provided her until suddenly he tore himself away from her. She watched him go to the tree across from her and watched him lean against it. "That much?" she asked him as she then walked over to him.

"That much," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when his wife leaned in and kissed him then, relieved it was a very gentle one, before she pulled back. At her smile he said, "Kate you're going to have to face facts."

"And what fact is that exactly?" Beckett asked, leaning against him slightly.

"You're going to continuously arouse me," Castle replied, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I'm sure age-" Beckett said jokingly.

"I shouldn't be able to do what I do… well at least not so continuously," Castle replied. He then moved back a little and told her, "Whatever it is you do to me, that chemical reaction in my head you give me, it's not stopping. But don't worry I really don't want it to."

Smiling Beckett leaned up and brushed her lips against her husband's before she told him, "You manage to do the same to me too."

"I work for it," Castle said. "You know I don't want this one sided." He then looked around them and said, "Why aren't we speaking Irish?"

"I don't know," Beckett said in amusement. "Did we need to?"

"No we are alone," Castle said. They were quiet then and he squeezed the small of her back before saying, "Where's Brad?"

"Busy Rick," Beckett said simply before she brushed her lips to his once more. "Want to walk a little?"

"Sure," Castle replied, letting her take his hand. As they were going through the trees to the main part of the park he said, "I wish we could have eaten with Eliza."

"She's got her grandparents with her," Beckett reminded him. "And when we finish the case we'll have the chance to do that again."

"It's nearly summer so we'll be doing that all during then," Castle said. When his wife laughed he looked at her and said, "What?"

"You squeezed my hand then," Beckett replied still laughingly. When he apologized she quickly said, "Don't worry it didn't hurt, your enthusiasm was very noticeable with that though."

"Yeah I can't really help it," Castle told her. At that point they suddenly stopped at the same time and looked at their watches before he said, "We need to go."

"We do, this is taking too long," Beckett replied. When her husband looked at her she smiled and said, "It is, even if he hasn't found something we need to be back to help him at the very least."

"Okay but before that…" Castle said.

Beckett rolled her eyes before she was letting him taking her in his arms and she held onto him tightly before they leaned into each other. That kiss was much gentler but they lingered, snaking her tongue out to meet his before they parted. "We need to go," she said, more for herself than him.

"Yeah I'll lead the way this time," Castle said though he hesitated.

Finally the two seemed to shake themselves so holding hands once more they began to make their way to the station as quickly as they could.

"Hey, well that explains that," Brad said as he looked over from his computer screen to find the two in his office doorway.

"What?" Castle asked, surprised at that comment.

"Your neck Kate," Brad replied as he motioned to his own.

"When did you do that?" Beckett asked her husband as he bent his head to look at the bruise he'd made.

"I have no idea," Castle said. "Sorry." He was reassured when she shrugged before he followed her gaze to Brad.

"You didn't call us," Beckett said simply as the chief stood up.

"No need to," Brad replied giving her a file of papers. "All the names we got are a bust."

"Was Rocco cleared?" Castle asked as he glanced at the papers his wife was looking through.

"We can't do that yet," Brad reminded him. "How on earth can we?"

"Did you ever ask for foot-" Beckett started to say as she looked up from the paper she'd been reading.

"There isn't any in those rooms," Brad replied. "The kitchen and the… what the hell did they call it… I think the parlor where they had the drinks."

"Aren't we in agreement it's likely the drink was poisoned on the way to our vic?" Castle suggested.

"Or as they were preparing it to go," Beckett said, not surprised when her husband nodded his head after thinking that over. "Is there any way you can talk to the household staff? What?" she then said as Brad was smiling.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask me that before," the chief said.

"So Kirby is there?" Castle said as he looked out to the bullpen and couldn't find the officer there.

"Melton too," Brad answered. "There's that many people so I don't expect them… oh, looks like I was wrong."

Turning around as Kirby walked past her and Castle, Beckett set down the file on the desk before they were following him. "I get the feeling there wasn't anything?" she guessed as she saw the slightly frustrated look on Brad's face.

"Not just that," he told the two. "Mrs. Radcliff is going to come in."

"Come in?" Castle said, sharing a look with his wife. "We talked to her already." His eyes then widened and he asked, "She's turning in her husband."

"I don't think so," Kirby replied. "When we talked to her he was laying on a chez, looked to be upset."

"He must have loved his kids," Castle said.

"Quick turnaround for you man," Brad said.

"Well if you want a theory… Illuminati, they wanted a temple or symbols and the company wouldn't give it to them," Castle said. "Or Rudolph anyways since he's working… what?" he asked as his wife and friend looked at each other in surprise. "You don't believe me… right?"

"It's a possibility," Brad commented to Beckett, studying her closely.

"I think we can look into it," she replied. She knew her husband was wondering what exactly they were talking about so she turned to him and said, "What if there was some kind of protest to the building that Rudolph designed?"

Breathing out Castle said, "Damn, I was getting into my Illuminati theory but I think yours is better. He was designing and it could have been an accident and he was the one that was supposed to be poisoned. Even with the staged poisoning they could have hired someone in the house to do that for them."

"That's why we need to call him," Beckett said, looking at the chief.

"Go ahead," Brad said with a nod to the desk the two used. "Was there anything else at the house?" he then asked Kirby and Melton.

"Everyone said things were alright though they noticed that the vic was staying out more often," Kirby said.

"But since it was just a few hours each day they didn't think much of it," Melton added.

"She had a phone right?" Castle said.

"Go, I'll take care of that," Brad told them, motioning them away.

Leading the way over to the desk Beckett sat down and waited for her husband to sit on the chair next to it before dialing. "Mr. Radcliff? This is Kate Beckett," she said.

"Yes?" Rudolph said.

"Are you able to speak with me at the moment?" Beckett then asked, looking at her husband.

"I am, please, go ahead," Rudolph replied.

"I'm wondering if there were ever any instances where a client was dissatisfied with your work?" Beckett said, switching to speaker then.

"No I always worked with the client up until the end of the design phase," Rudolph replied easily. "Since you know, the client is always right."

"Never in your career did you come up against someone angry with you?" Castle asked.

"Well yes but not so much they'd want to kill me," Rudolph replied.

"Then we need to ask you one thing," Beckett said. "Does anyone know who makes the mulled wine you serve?"

"The cook," Rudolph replied simply.

Before either Castle or Beckett could say anything to that a voice suddenly cried out from the window looking out to the lobby.

"Please, I know she's here," Clementine Radcliff said to Hutchinson who had gone over to the window.

Saying a hurried goodbye and thank you to Rudolph, Beckett hung up the phone and then walked over to the woman. "Mrs. Radcliff," she said as besides Hutchinson she was the only woman there. "Who is it you want to talk with?"

"You," Clementine said in obvious relief. "I need to speak to you, something I just realized after those two officers left."

"Alright come this way please," Beckett told her before she went to the door. With the woman behind her she then walked to the interview room as her husband went over to the chief's office and once they were sitting she said, "Whenever you're ready please…"

Clementine breathed out and said, "Thank you for talking with me… I needed to because I know you have kids."

"I would still listen even if I didn't," Beckett said simply.

"Then," Clementine began slowly. "After the officers left I went to the kitchen to just check on everyone to make sure they were there."

"And they weren't," Beckett said as a statement instead of a question.

"No, I just remembered when I looked at everyone," Clementine said. "That we had a second cook at the party."

"Who was this cook?" Beckett asked, getting her notepad out quickly.

"Her name is Bridget Trainor," Clementine replied. "Here, these were the papers we got when we hired her," she said as she handed them to Beckett. "References and background, there was nothing."

"Has she cooked with you before?" she asked the woman.

"We had her in the house leading up to this party; our current cook might be retiring so we decided to try her out," Clementine said.

"And you think she would want to harm your daughter?" Beckett asked.

"I never noticed her with my daughter," Clementine said. When Beckett looked at her in confusion she said, "My husband and I knew what our daughter was… disgusting."

Gritting her teeth at the way the woman spat out the last word Beckett waited a moment before she spoke again saying, "Not in that way, any animosity between her and your family?"

"We rarely saw her," Clementine said.

Breathing out slightly Beckett said, "Alright we'll look into her of course and we'll see what we can do."

"Thank you so much," Clementine told her. "I knew you could find out what happened to my baby. Thank you."

Nodding and ignoring the hand the woman was holding out to her Beckett led her out and allowed Hutchinson to escort her to the lobby. She then nearly stomped on her way to Brad's office and slammed the door behind her as hard as she could. "She's the same as her husband," she told her husband who was alone there for the moment.

"How?" Castle asked, concerned at the anger in his wife's expression.

"She knew the vic was gay," Beckett said. "She called her own daughter who was just murdered disgusting!"

"But we know she wasn't," Castle said quickly, going to her and holding her hand tightly. "Her mother is… uninformed and doesn't seem like that good a mother. You however; you're awesome."

Beckett shook her head, barely smiling at her husband's words, before she then said, "I try. But it bothered me because of Julia…"

"We don't think she is," Castle said firmly.

"Alright, I guess I should tell you what she said besides that," Beckett said, calming down a little more then.

"Hello? I'd like to come in?" Brad said, knocking on the glass. When he was in the office he closed the door behind him and said, "Bad talk?"

Beckett hurriedly explained what the woman had told her before saying, "I just can't help getting angry."

"Of course," Brad replied. "I know how close you are to Patrick. And why was she here?"

Not surprised that he had guessed that wasn't it Beckett quickly told the two men what she'd been told and once Brad had the name she and Castle sat down to wait for him to begin his search. They held hands again and talked quietly together before they would be needed again in the investigation.

" _Are you alright_?" Castle asked his wife gently as he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand that he could reach.

" _Yeah it just bothers me that she might come up against something like that that_ ," Beckett said with a sigh.

" _She won't get it from her family_ ," Castle assured her. " _Our parents… your dad_ ," he started to say before he trailed off a little with the last two words.

" _I told you he'd be fine with it_ ," Beckett assured him. " _He's known a number of people who've been gay and lesbian… one of his friends at the first firm he was at was bisexual. I asked him about that and he said the man was a little miserable at the time. He could date women but if he became attracted to a man_ …"

" _What_?" Castle asked as his wife smiled then which relieved him to see it.

" _This was right before I was born_ ," Beckett told him. " _But he and_ Mom _went out to a dinner between 'friends.'_ "

"' _Friends_?'" Castle asked, putting the word into air quotes as she had. "Oh, _you mean it was the guy's… wait they facilitated the relationship in a way_?" he said in surprise.

" _I told you my dad didn't mind_ ," Beckett replied. " _He saw how upset his friend was with not being able to be open with men so they repeated those dinners until_ Mom _got pregnant with me_."

" _And then what_?" Castle asked.

" _The two had broken up_ ," Beckett said. " _And then the guy moved away to_ Miami _so he never did that again_."

" _Hopefully he's happy wherever he is_ ," Castle said. He then looked thoughtful and said, " _Think we should do that for_ Julia?"

" _Either you're going to agree with me and let her date younger than eighteen or you're really going to chaperone her_ ," Beckett said in amusement.

" _I would love to say the latter but now, it'll be the former_ ," Castle said with a sigh. " _But I would like to do that just to do it, not chaperone_."

" _I would too_ ," Beckett assured him, squeezing his hand. She was a little startled when he brought hers up to his lips and kissed it lovingly. " _Are you alright_?" she asked teasingly.

" _Great_ ," Castle said seriously.

While she wanted to continue that moment Beckett could see that Brad was walking back to them and she sighed saying, " _Tonight_."

" _Tonight_ ," Castle agreed as he knew why she'd sighed. He let go of her and then walked over to the doorway where they met the chief.

"We got her information," Brad told the couple before he gestured for them to follow him. Once they were in his office he turned to them and said, "She was lost two previous jobs."

"For cooking?" Castle asked, his eyes wide.

"No at two different chemistry labs which did research for pesticides," Brad replied. "And they did have cyanide there."

"I'd like to point something out," Beckett said to the two men. "Trainor could have been paid to poison the vic… or someone else."

"I lean towards that," Brad said, handing Beckett the file he held. "Since I don't really see her just randomly poisoning our vic."

"I'd like to point out too that they could have known each other," Castle then said.

"You didn't think that had run through my mind?" Brad said. He'd been trying to be serious but he then smiled at his friend before he grew serious and told him, "Kirby's looking into it right now."

"So we need to wait for that?" Castle asked.

"We do but there's something I'd like to look at right now…" Brad said then.

"And that would be?" Castle said.

"Mrs. Radcliff," Brad replied. He glanced at Beckett and said, "I'm surprised you didn't say anything."

"I trusted you to look into her again," she replied simply. "Plus after my outburst-"

"Which was warranted," Castle interrupted.

"I'll agree with him there," Brad said. "And yeah, I figured you'd think I would."

"And us?" Castle then asked.

"Coffee?" Brad asked.

"I'll be back," Castle said in response, hurrying out of the office.

"How much more can you look into her?" Beckett asked. "We basically know her story."

"Whatever I can find," Brad said simply. While he was searching on his computer the office was quiet as Beckett had stood up and gone over to the murder board. After a while he said, "I can't find anything else here, nothing new anyways. By the way; her father is her mother's husband. Granted her mother's second husband while she was married to the first but there's no incest there."

"How did you find that out?" Beckett said, turning back to him.

"Someone… it looks like her grandmother, had a DNA test done," Brad said. "Think it points to some doubt in the family?"

"Yes because why wouldn't they cite the test to the public?" Beckett replied.

"That's a good question, why wouldn't they reveal that?" Brad said thoughtfully before he frowned.

"Sometimes you can't really answer," Beckett replied. "They might have just wanted to keep things within the family."

"Usually how it's done here," Brad said. He joined her at the board and said, "Your husband better not be making art in my coffee."

"I don't think the idea would ever cross his mind," Beckett said simply. She then asked, "How was Lily?"

"You should trust her when she says she's fine with this when it happens," Brad said. "When we were dating the same would happen."

"You were a detective then," Beckett pointed out.

"Likely why she dated me, she remembered you," Brad said slightly jokingly as he was reading the board.

"I was set on being a lawyer then," Beckett protested though she was smiling as she was saying it.

"And Lily was going to be interior designer," Brad reminded her.

"She was?" Castle asked, coming in then with a mug.

"She was," Brad said as he took his drink. "But then her mother started to teach her to cook when she was seventeen; before she left for college so she would know how to do it there; and it became her passion."

"Can I ask if you found anything?" Castle asked the two.

"No but he did see a DNA test," Beckett replied as Brad went around to the desk. "She was her father's biological daughter." She then thought of something and said, "What about family at the party?"

"We already know…" Castle started to say before he trailed off. "You mean like a long lost family member?" When his wife nodded once he then said, "Yeah, great idea."

"There's a cousin," Brad said. "He wasn't at the party though." He wasn't surprised when Castle and Beckett looked at him questioningly and he then said, "His name is Buddy Radcliff, not long lost just distant from New Mexico."

"I'm guessing you already looked into him," Beckett stated.

"Oh of course," Brad replied, going over to look out on the bullpen. When none of the officers came over to him he then looked at the two and said, "He cleared in that the kitchen staff never saw him there in the kitchen talking to the cook and the mulled wine was made after he'd left the house."

"That narrows it down doesn't it?" Castle asked.

"You noticed didn't you?" Brad replied with a question. He then went back to them and said, "I'm focusing on the cook right now for the wine."

"Sir," Hutchinson said then as he walked over to the doorway. "Here's the information on Trainor."

"Thank you," Brad said with a nod. He looked at the papers in the file for some time before he frowned and then said, "She dated the half brother, John, of the six Radcliff kids around a year ago."

"The parents might not have known that," Castle said, looking at his wife then.

"He's right, has she always lived here?" Beckett said as she turned to the chief.

"No, she lived in the city until five months ago," Brad replied. "Did you think she followed him?"

Shaking her head Beckett said, "I remember he lives in the city still. Though I wonder why she would risk seeing him at his family's home."

"She wouldn't," Castle said as Beckett nodded. "I would guess that it was the best job she could get at the time." He then paused and said, "The two jobs?"

"Layoffs, if they'd been for other reasons I would have said first thing," Brad said. He paused on a page and said, "Alright, we need to go."

"Why?" Beckett asked in surprise before he was handing the file over to her. Reading the paper it was on she saw then what he'd reacted to and said, "You cleared him."

"I might have but that doesn't mean he couldn't still be involved; if not directly," Brad said, going to the doorway.

"Carl Andres," Beckett told her husband as she turned to him, not surprised he was already looking at her. "He's part of the company and was passed over for CEO."

"And Trainor?" Castle asked.

"They used to be married," Beckett replied easily before she tossed the closed file to Brad's desk and they rushed outside to the bullpen to join the chief.

"How long ago?" Castle asked her.

"Their divorce was finalized two months before she started dating Radcliff," Beckett replied.

"We found him, he's still at the hotel," Kirby was saying as Castle and Beckett joined him and the chief.

"At the same one we found Rocco at?" Castle asked.

"Yeah they likely all talked about staying there," Brad replied since everyone from the company in New York had stayed in town overnight. "Let me call and we'll have to split up."

Looking on while the chief was dialing the phone on the officer's desk Castle looked at the screen of Kirby's computer. He saw the information on the man and frowned saying, "I think I've seen him before."

"Where?" Kirby asked.

"The club at the golf course," Castle replied. "For a charity game the polo league put on; the Radcliffs were all invited. I should say that the men of the family were there I don't know if the women were there they might have been watching."

"They were," Beckett said softly with a nod as she was keeping her eye on Brad.

"No one remembers seeing him come in last night," the chief said.

"When did the cook leave?" Castle then asked.

After calling the Radcliff staff and speaking to a few people the chief hung up the phone and told them, "About eleven since she was finished for the day."

"We had Andres leaving about eleven fifteen sir," Melton called out.

"They might be together," Castle said.

"Alright Hutchinson, Kirby you're after us," Brad said since his latter officer had seen the address where the cook lived. With that he walked out with Castle and Beckett and the two officers were close behind. He led the way over to the small home near the outskirts of town before he parked a bit away from it. "Beckett-" he began to say.

"I'm behind Hutchinson," Beckett said as she already knew what he was going to say. "Castle-"

"Yep staying back," he said simply before he got out with them. He watched his wife follow the two in front of her as Kirby was behind her, walking after them but very slowly until finally they were on the porch.

Watching Brad kick open the door as there was no reply to his loud knocks Beckett prepared her gun since she was inside after Hutchinson. "Hamptons PD!" she called out though she allowed the chief to call the instructions. As Hutchinson and Kirby headed over to the garage off the kitchen she went with Brad to the hallway and they managed to clear the rooms they passed before they neared the master.

"Hamptons…" Brad started to say before stopping and lowering his gun, Beckett stepping up next to him.

"What is it?" Castle asked, running down the hall before he saw what the two were looking at.

There on the bed were two people both in varying states of undress; Trainor on her back with drying foam on her lips and Andres lying on his stomach. His face was turned to the side and there was foam on the bed below the man's mouth attesting to his cause of death as well.


	8. A Steady Job

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I was very happy getting the feedback I did for the last chapter so want to get to my thank you for that right now! TORONTOSUN (Yeah, gonna take time for the case to get better since it's just the beginning. And not surprised that you mentioned it being a good thing Brad is helping them, very true. And Happy New Year again though I told you that already!) and vetgirlmx (I wasn't surprised to see your reaction to what happened at the end of the chapter or your wondering if they were in a hurry. And yeah, I figured with that many it family it'd take some time to sort through everything. Great too you caught it was a convoluted family 'cause that can happen with families like that. Glad you're hoping there isn't a mistake with the murder so there won't be another murder in the family. I was really happy to see your reaction to Beckett's reaction to what the mother said and that you could imagine her having that reaction too. And yeah that would have been interesting to write with both of them there to react to that statement but I did want to write Castle calming her down. Not surprised at your comment about the mother saying that but also loving her daughter, I thought readers might have that reaction. Great to see you enjoyed the chapter a lot but not surprised you're hoping they will find more leads with more victims. Yeah, this wasn't a bigger cliffhanger but still happy to see you really want to read more which you don't need to do anymore! And Happy New Year to you and yours as well, hoping this year will be a great one for you!). Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them and am grateful for the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Paperback Writer_ by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, from The Beatles album _Past Masters, Volume Two_.

A Steady Job

"Judging by the foam that dried up here," Thayer said to Brad, Castle and Beckett. "I'd say the cause of death is the same; cyanide poisoning. They made their own capsules?"

"Is there any way you can look at the bodies?" Castle and Beckett said at the same time.

Thayer's head shot up as he looked at the two and then turned his attention to Brad.

"What're you thinking?" the chief asked them.

"Is there any sign of a struggle?" Beckett said.

"Hold on," Thayer replied before he shone a flashlight over the limbs of Trainor who was naked except for a pair of shorts. When he turned over the woman's wrists he said, "Interesting…"

"What is it?" Brad asked, going over to see he was looking at. "Wire?" he asked as he saw the thin bruises that had formed on the wrists.

"Look at Andres' neck," Castle said somberly. He watched with the others as Thayer pulled open the collar of the shirt that Andres still had on. Seeing the heavy bruising there he said, "They held her with wire while they poisoned him first."

"And then they poisoned her after they made her watch him die," Beckett added.

"There's no foam on the woman's body," Thayer said to Brad as he looked to him for confirmation of that. "So it's likely they tucked her legs underneath him once they got her on the bed."

"Then we know that someone paid her to poison our first vic," Brad said. "But why Andres?"

"Because he was here," Castle said.

"They might have gotten together after the party and the attacker or attackers killed them both," Beckett said.

"Great opportunity for them since they used him as leverage," Castle commented.

With Thayer and his aides beginning to prep the body Beckett looked over at the clothing and said, "They might have tried staging the scene."

"Then they're not professionals," Brad said quickly as he was listening to her. "Unless they're trying to blame these two."

"We should probably look over at the cyanide that was on the kitchen table," Castle suggested then. He followed his wife back out to the family room and they went up to the table that CSU had already finished with. While Brad was speaking with some of the team members he said, "What about financials?"

"We'll see," Beckett replied simply as she was studying everything on the table; items to make cyanide pills. "This was staged too."

"Yeah, sloppily done," Castle commented as he saw what she did. There were empty capsules but not the kind that would be easily filled. "I think we can say for sure that they believe they're smarter than everyone else."

"It would have to be," Brad said as he reached them. "CSU is telling me that the powder there isn't cyanide."

"Do they know what it is exactly?" Castle asked as he and Beckett exchanged a glance of surprise.

"It looks like baby powder and sand," one of the CSU team members said to them. "We'll test the sand; see if we can't find out where it's from."

"Any sign of forced entry?" Beckett asked her.

"It looks like it's over here at the spare bedroom window," the CSU worker said, leading them over to it.

Touching the sill after the worker had propped open the window after checking with the CSU workers outside it Brad said, "Not much work needed on this."

"They must have known about it," Castle suggested.

"They had to have," the woman said to them. "It's the only window that'll open silently."

"Okay," Brad said. "Any prints?"

"I have one sir," a man outside said. "We'll get it to the lab as soon as we finish up here."

"Great call me the second you get the results," Brad said. When the man and woman had nodded he then went over to Castle and Beckett who were standing in the doorway. "What do you think?" he asked them as he could tell they were communicating via their staring at each other.

"We're predicting things," Castle replied.

"More hypothesizing," Beckett added, glancing at her husband. "She'll have money in her account, a large amount-"

"Untraceable," Castle finished for her. "And they'll be here or the city."

"That's a broad-" Brad started to say in surprise.

"Not really, it's either here in the Hamptons or the city itself," Beckett said. "They'll be so full of themselves that they don't think they need to run."

"Going to the city is running," Brad pointed out as he led them over to the front door so they could head back to the station.

"No people are aware we have contacts in the city," Castle pointed out. "So I think we need to be prepared to find them out there."

"Are the boys there?" Brad asked after he'd spoken to Kirby who was standing outside the door.

"They are, we have no idea if they have a case or not though," Beckett told him. Reaching his squad car she said, "We have the fingerprint."

"We'll need to wait," Brad told them simply. "Come on, let's head back and take a look at this from the start."

Getting into the car then Beckett became thoughtful on the drive and she then said when they neared the station, "Did you check on who was there at the party and are now in the city?"

"Of course we have about… five people who returned there," Brad answered. He then parked in his spot and said, "We'll be checking on that next."

Back inside the station Castle let his wife and friend go ahead of him to the chief's office while he moved over to the break room. He made three cups of coffee as fast as he could before he joined the two in the office. "Anything?" he asked as his wife was writing on the board.

"I have a possibility," Beckett told him. She took the cup of coffee he pointed out to her and murmured a thanks before sipping at it. "It looks like Jason Reeves was at the party and went to the city. And the biggest thing is that he was well known to the kitchen staff."

"How?" Castle asked, seeing that his wife had written down the information they had on the man.

"Brad's getting that now," Beckett told him, looking over to the chief.

"Alright, thank you," he said before he then hung up the phone. "He was well known because he's a second cousin to their cook that might be retiring."

"Any animosity between him and the Radcliffs?" Beckett asked.

"Yes they're not paying his cousin all that much," Brad began while he was writing it down on the board. "And he had been talking with the half siblings of the Radcliff kids in the city, also trying to talk to Samuel when he was there visiting the cook."

"Why was he at the party? Part of the architecture firm?" Castle asked though he knew the answer already.

"A new hire," Brad said, looking to Beckett.

"Rudolph?" she said. When he nodded she then began to pace a bit and said, "Then we should look into if he signed up with the company to get money for his cousin."

"Is she destitute?" Castle asked then, walking after his wife.

Turning around Beckett glanced at him as he was in front of her and said, "That's the question."

"Guys I'm over here," Brad told them jokingly. "And no, she isn't we looked at her."

"Her name?" Castle asked, turning to him.

"Piper Reeves," Brad replied. "And she's not wealthy but from what we could determine she's alright."

"No one else at the house had any kind of financial trouble?" Beckett said.

"None that could lead to them being hired for murder," Brad answered. "You have Trainor's financials?" he asked Bernier who was coming into the office then.

"Right here sir," the officer said, handing them over.

Brad opened the file before he studied the numbers on the page inside and said, "Here it is," to the two.

Going over with his wife Castle saw the amount and he said, "That's it? Five thousand to murder?"

"He manipulated her," Beckett said absently. Not surprised when the two men look at her she explained, "I wonder if she had any feelings for her ex still."

"We can't really know until we interview her friends," Brad said.

"Family?" Castle asked.

"No, she was on her own," Brad replied. "But you might be right Kate, since it looks like they killed him first."

"Extra torture," Castle commented. "You're going to interview her friends now?"

"Stay or head out to the break room," Brad said simply.

"We'll be back," Beckett answered before her husband could say anything. With that they left together for the room the room and together went to the coffee machine to pour out another cup each before sitting down at the table.

"We're still considering the fact the poisoning might be by accident right?" Castle asked his wife.

"Oh of course," Beckett replied after she'd taken a sip of her coffee. "Though now we have a target."

"Which is chilling if it was meant to be Andres," Castle said.

"Definitely," Beckett replied. She was going to say more when she then heard someone running and she and Castle jumped up at the sight of their friend coming in.

"We got a name to go with the fingerprints," Brad told them. "Theodore Feinstein."

"He's in the city," Castle said. When the chief nodded he said to his wife, "I think you need to make a call."

"In my office," Brad said before he left.

"He's eager," Castle commented as they were following him out into the bullpen.

"Not sure what tipped you off," Beckett said simply before they then went into the office. Picking up the phone on the desk that Brad had turned around towards her she set it to speaker and dialed Esposito's number. "Javi it's me," she told him.

"Beckett hey, you're on a case?" Esposito replied. "Hold on," he then told her as he saw that Ryan was walking up to his desk. "Alright I'm on speaker so go ahead."

"Gates?" Castle asked.

"She's out in DC, conference on domestic terrorism," Esposito answered simply.

"You two are in charge?" Castle said.

"We are, so what's the case?" Esposito asked.

"Is it the woman from that big family that crashed into the building?" Ryan asked. When his partner looked at him he said, "You should read the _Ledger_."

"It is," Beckett said quickly before the two could start arguing about that comment.

"We need you or one of your officers to locate a suspect for us," Brad told them then. "His name is Theodore Feinstein."

"Alright we'll take a look and see what we get," Esposito replied.

"You guys don't have a case?" Castle said.

"Not at the moment, we'll call back," Ryan said before Esposito hung up.

"So who wants to guess that they'll find him dead?" Castle asked.

"I was thinking the same but really hoping that's not the case," Brad told him.

"What about the others in the city?" Beckett asked.

"That came up first; before we could finish," Brad replied. "I looked into Feinstein though when I heard about the fingerprint. He's forty and is alone and was another name up for CEO."

"It has to be Rudolph that was the target," Castle said.

"He's right," Beckett told the chief. "If the glasses with the mulled wine were taken to the parlor already filled-"

"They were," Brad said. "And it was the cook that had served the first tray."

"When did you find out about that?" Castle asked in surprise as the man hadn't told them that.

"Shortly after the call about the fingerprints," Brad said easily. He went through the papers covering his desktop before he handed one to Beckett.

"He's right, this was faxed to him not that long ago," Beckett said. "Why was Melton back at the Radcliffs?"

"After the second and third murders I had him and Wade go search anywhere they'd let them," Brad replied. "Mainly where Trainor would have been."

"Does that paper say anything else?" Castle asked his wife as she went back to reading it.

"That the butler; Leon; corrected Trainor on her serving the drinks," Beckett said slowly. "And he took the tray from her; there were three or four left of the seven; before serving everything else."

"He handed the cup to the vic," Castle stated.

"He doesn't remember," Brad said before Beckett could. "But he does recall the cook went straight to Rudolph."

"Feint or deliberate," Castle mused.

"We can't know now," the chief said then. "But we'll keep that angle in mind of course."

"So what're you going to do now?" Beckett asked as the chief sat back down behind the desk.

"Look into the rest of the names while we wait on Feinstein," Brad said. "I can handle it," he said quickly to her before she could speak.

"It's times like this that makes me wonder if you really need the two of us here," Castle said.

"It won't take long," Brad said.

"You got a list of people recently fired," Beckett said as she was looking through all the papers.

"Small list as you can see," Brad replied absently.

"What about people trying to get hired by the company?" Castle asked.

"That's the next page she has," the chief said, nodding to the paper that Beckett was holding up.

"No one was at the party," she said then. "Which I figured considering the types of people you were looking at. Any connections with anyone that was at the party?"

"If there was it wasn't easily found," Brad replied. "Do you think we should show Rudolph the list?"

"It'd be a good idea," Beckett slowly. "But bring him in for that or see him somewhere outside the Radcliff home."

"That might be difficult," Brad said musingly. "I'll call him to come in," he finally said before he started to reach for his phone. Before he could pick it up though it started to ring and looking at the ID on the screen he pressed the button for speaker once the receiver was in his hand. "You got him already?" he asked Ryan on the other end.

"We're at his place now," the detective replied.

"Is he in custody?" Beckett asked.

"He is," Esposito said. "But we already talked to him and he showed us the train ticket he had into the city. It left at twelve and he got here about two."

"Can anyone check on the station he got into there?" Brad inquired.

"We've got an officer doing that right now," Esposito replied. "You can take care of things on your end?"

"We have it," Brad said.

"He'll stay in town," Ryan said. "We asked him if he'd noticed anything about the party and he just mentioned the butler and a woman who he guessed was a maid arguing about glasses."

"That we already knew about," Castle commented.

"Can you ask him if he was able to see who the cook gave glasses to before that argument," Beckett told the two.

"He also said that the wife of the host was really drunk," Esposito said after Ryan had gone back to the suspect. "And that she was flirting heavily with him."

"What was the husband doing?" Beckett asked.

"He was mingling, even saw his wife," Esposito said. "Feinstein said that Mr. Radcliff is impotent and that his wife takes lovers. Brief lovers but lovers still."

"Do the kids know about that?" Castle asked, looking at Brad who nodded.

"Yeah, there's the rumor that the baby they have now is the child of her and a lover he said was named Jaime Wilson," Esposito said. "Ryan's back."

"He said that she went to the son called Rudolph, a worker for the company named Doug Hoover and last the daughter who's your vic," he said to the phone.

"Okay," Brad said. "Thank you for that and let us know whenever you find him at…"

"Union Station," Esposito said. "And that's all we got from him, he had to go to a family dinner today so that's why he came back home."

"We'll be in touch," Ryan said before Esposito hung up his phone.

"Did you know about that?" Castle asked the second his friend was hanging up.

"I had a feeling, I didn't know," Brad explained. "That old he might not be able to perform but what I'm more concerned about is the baby."

"Depends if you can find Wilson," Beckett pointed out absently. When the two men looked to her she explained, "If this was known within the company I wonder if we should just take a look at the past and current employees."

"Who knew that Trainor was going to be hired," Castle reminded them.

Brad thought that over and then nodded saying, "I think you two have reached the end of the day."

"Time wise or just the fact you're going to be working on procedural stuff?" Castle asked as his friend was looking at his watch at that moment.

"Both, it's a little past two thirty," Brad said.

"You're sure you won't need us?" Beckett asked.

"If it turns out I do I'll call you like I always promise," Brad told them. "Go with your daughters and you'll hear from me if you're needed." He expected Beckett to protest that again when her phone rang and he said, "It's time?"

Looking at the message she'd gotten Beckett smiled and said, "It's time you must be psychic."

"Hey that's my line," Castle said before they were suddenly looking over at the doorway as Hutchinson was running up to it. "Wilson's in the wind," he commented before the officer could say anything.

"He is, he was supposed to be at the hotel with the others but he never checked in," Hutchinson told her superior.

"Was the reservation canceled?" Brad asked, standing up.

"No sir but he was at the party," Hutchinson replied.

"If he's from the city," Brad said slowly.

"He might have lived here or knows people here," Beckett suggested.

"We need to get an APB out," Brad said to Hutchinson who nodded and then left. "I need to talk to Mrs. Radcliff; not you this time Kate."

"Better I don't," Beckett told him simply with a nod.

"Alright come back in the morning and I'll fill you in on what you need to know," Brad told the two. "If there's anything I need to tell you of course."

"Are you sure? I can go see-" Beckett started to say.

"Go and see your grand… horse being born," Brad said to her with a smile. "We can handle things and I already promised."

"Okay but if there's anything at all about Wilson call us," Castle said after sharing a look with his wife before they walked out together. "You could have protested a little more," he said to his wife as they were stepping out into the parking lot.

"I would have gotten the same reply," Beckett said in amusement. "But he's right he has a lot of help so we'd just be sitting there."

"Are you eager for this?" Castle asked as they got into the car.

"Yeah," Beckett said. "Since Charlie is letting us have the pony."

"I have to wonder why," Castle said as he started the car.

"Because he had to get me to let Alex breed," Beckett said, glancing out of the corner of her eye at him.

"I still don't know why you were against it for so long," Castle said jokingly. He wasn't surprised when his wife rolled her eyes and once they were close to the stables he reached over squeezing her hand. "How are you?"

"Fine, I would like to see Julia though," Beckett answered. She squeezed his hand back and held it until they were at the compound where she hurried to get out of the car.

"Go love," Castle said. "I'll follow you." He was surprised when she merely waited for him and he tried to lock the car behind them as quickly as he could. Once they were walking to the stable where the mare was giving birth to Alex's pony he said, "Do you have a name."

"I do, in case it's either sex," Beckett replied, her gaze ahead of them as they were walking. "But I'm not telling you until we see him or her."

"Great," Castle said simply. At the doorway to the stables he watched his wife hurry ahead of them to the stall where Charlie was looking in.

"Is Lupita here?" Beckett asked quickly.

"I am," the woman said. She looked over from where she was standing next to the mare on the floor and said, "Not much time left now."

"How's she doing?" Castle asked as the vet called his wife in.

"Well," Lupita replied.

"And why aren't you going in there?" Castle asked his friend as they looked in front the door.

"She didn't settle down with me there," Charlie replied. "You figure since she's my mare…"

"I don't think you're as much a horse whisperer as Kate," Lupita said. She smiled when Beckett looked at her in surprise and said, "How do you like my h's, managed to pronounce them."

"Yeah you're doing a great job," Beckett said, scratching the mare on the neck. She looked down at it and then saw that her sides were heaving before the vet rushed down to her other end.

"That's it," Lupita said. "Keep petting her Kate she seems to be calm with that."

With a nod Beckett did so, murmuring in Irish to the mare though she wasn't sure if it understood her as Alex did. But the horse was calm though it was obvious her labor pangs had grown steadily stronger and soon Lupita was saying she could see the hooves.

"She's doing good," the vet said calmly. "Here we go." She then helped the pony out the last bit that it needed and she and Beckett moved to allow the mare to start cleaning its filly.

Leaving the stall then to get out of the way of the pony so it could soon stand Beckett said to her husband and Charles, "Marie."

"Really?" Castle asked.

Nodding Beckett said, "I ran this by Julia already and she loved it."

"She didn't want it to be called Maria?" Castle said.

"No," Beckett replied with a smile. "What do you think?" she then directed to Charlie.

"I think it's a perfect name," the man said. He smiled and said, "Julia's aware she won't be ready to ride for a while right?"

"She knows but she'll be working with me," Beckett replied. She then took her phone out of her pocket remembering her daughter and she took pictures quickly of the mare and Marie.

"So all that's left is for it to stand," Lupita said, stepping outside. She then turned back and with the other three watched as the filly began to stand up. It took a little time before it was on its feet fully and once it proceeded to nurse she said, "She looks wonderful."

"She does," Beckett said with a smile.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell the two of you," Charlie said, turning his attention to Castle and Beckett. "Farmer Gary sold the field to me on Saturday."

"So it's free to ride in?" Beckett asked interestedly.

"We have time," Castle said to her as she had glanced quickly towards him.

"He's right, you can take the shortcut path towards it," Charles pointed out to her.

"Alright but I want to check on Marie once we get back," Beckett told him.

"Then just go to the field, we'll be taking them there," Charlie replied.

After saying goodbye to the vet and stable owner Castle and Beckett went quickly to the stable where their horses were and prepared them for their ride after getting their riding boots on.

"Go ahead love," Castle told his wife. "And this time I mean it, I know the way."

Though she wanted to protest that Beckett couldn't help herself and before she took off she kissed her husband's cheek. She felt some of the stress that had come to her after talking to Mrs. Radcliff ease off though she still worried about her daughter. Coming to the field she wasn't surprised when she saw that the gate wasn't open and she spurred Alex faster.

"Kate!" Castle said in shock when he saw what his wife was doing. But before he could reach her she was taking the fence and he decided he would have to do the same. Getting Julius to speed up a little more he jumped with him before landing inside the large field. "You scare me sometimes love," he said though he couldn't help but be relieved that she looked to be a bit less troubled.

"I think I'm allowed to do that sometimes," Beckett replied, leaning over to him since they were close. They kissed deeply before she soon pulled away and she said, "You know we can't take too long here."

"I figured," Castle told her. "But Julia wouldn't mind. I wonder though what about showing her Marie?"

"Tomorrow," Beckett said. "And then after school-"

"Don't you mean after school in the first place?" Castle asked in surprise. He then realized something and said, "She knows you love her; that we all love her."

"I just want to show her," Beckett replied. "And we'll have breakfast together."

"Okay," Castle said quickly.

"And then I'll need to do something with Eliza," Beckett mused.

"Give her her bath tonight," Castle suggested. He was slightly startled when his wife squeezed his hand tightly and he smiled at her before he let her go. He seemed to know what she wanted to do and watched her; keeping Julius still; as she galloped away rapidly.

Beckett wasn't sure how long it took her to circle the outside edge of the field but once she was back with Castle she said, "We need to go."

"Hold on," he said, getting down from his stallion. He then went to the gate and opened it, not surprised when she led Julius through at the same time she walked Alex. When the gate was closed behind him he went to her and putting his hand on her leg said, " _You want to get some rest tonight_?"

Smiling as he was so hesitant Beckett told him, " _No and I really don't think you did either. Did you_?"

" _No but we'll spend time with the girls as much as we can_ ," Castle said.

" _That's usually how we do it_ Rick," Beckett told him with a slight smile. " _Once the girls are in bed it's time for us. Or if they're at school_ …"

" _There's a part of me that hates the case now_ ," Castle said to that after he shuddered visibly. He then smiled at her and said, " _But we have time tonight. Though you think it's going to take that long for_ Brad _to call us in_?"

"Yep," was all that Beckett said before they were then galloping together back to the stables. When they'd reached it she allowed her husband to help her down and they shared a brief kiss before turning their attention to their horses and taking care of them as swiftly as they could before they were leaving. "There," she said, seeing the mare with Marie nursing at her.

"She is cute," Castle said, smiling at the sight of the filly.

"Julia will be happy," Beckett said as they leaned against the fence together. She was startled when her husband's hand rested on the small of her back and she turned to him saying, "What?"

"She wanted an Andalusian because that's what you have you know," Castle said. When his wife gave him a look he said, "She wants to be just like you… but a dancer."

Laughing softly Beckett then said, "Though she does want to be a writer too."

'That's definitely because of you," Castle said quickly.

"And you too," Beckett told him firmly. "But I know I was the same with my mother." When he pulled her closely to him she smiled and said, "I just want her to be happy."

Leaning over Castle kissed her temple and said, "We all do and we'll do our best to make sure she is. Let's go see her."

"Right," Beckett said softly. She let him take her hand and then walked with him over to their car. She allowed him to drive that time, thinking about Julia and what she could do with her that night though it soon went to what she could do with both their daughters.

* * *

At nearly that same moment Julia was trying to complete a chasse but missed her cue and was late for it, groaning as that was the third time that had happened. When Ms. Grey started to come over to her she cried, "I just need some practice!" before she ran out of the studio.

"I'll go," Jim said quickly to the teacher as she'd started to walk over to the door. He and Martha were there with Eliza but he'd been able to see that something was wrong with his granddaughter. Stepping outside out the room he saw that Julia was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest. "You look a lot like your mom honey," he told her gently to let her know that he was there.

"I guess," Julia sighed before she stood straight. "Something's wrong, I feel worried but I don't know why. It means Mommy is that way too."

"I don't doubt you Julia," Jim assured her. "But your mom is fine, don't worry."

"You should listen to your grandpapa," a voice said then from the end of the hall. "He's right."

"Mommy!" Julia gasped seeing her. She ran to her and hugged her as tightly as she could saying, "Oh Mommy I'm so happy you're here."

"Me too," Beckett said. "Are you having a little trouble dancing sweetie?"

"A little, I was worried about you," Julia replied. She hugged her mother one more time before she then went to her father and embraced him as tightly as she could.

"Julia?" Mari asked, peeking her head out of the door. "Are you ready to dance again?"

"We'll follow you sweetie," Beckett told her oldest with a smile. She wasn't surprised when she hugged her tightly but before she could turn to go to the studio she stopped her and said, "Minerva's pony was born."

"It was?" Julia and Mari asked at the same time in joy.

"Yes," Beckett said.

"We were there to see it," Castle said, wondering why his wife was looking at him for that.

"It's a filly," Beckett answered then.

"Oh Mommy, so her name is Marie?" Julia asked.

"Yes and we'll go see her after your class," Beckett said, making a decision then. "Are your parents here Mari?"

"Mommy is with Dani… you're gonna let us come over?" Mari asked.

"Yep," Castle answered before his wife could. He wasn't surprised when the girls hugged each other tightly before they then went back inside.

"Mommy, Daddy," Eliza said happily as she rushed over to them.

"Sorry Ms. Grey," Julia was saying then to her teacher. "I'll do better now."

"Don't worry," the teacher was saying then. "If any of you ever feels the need to take a break then please tell me. Now should we go on to the Foxtrot?"

"Oh wait," Julia said. She ran to her parents and said, "They moved the competition to the city again!"

Before he or Beckett could reply to that Julia was running back to the dance floor and Castle said to his wife, "I wonder if that was influencing you both."

"Shh," Beckett replied, taking his hand before she felt Eliza doing that as well. She smiled at the little girl and then looked out to the dance floor where the students were beginning to get into hold while Ms. Grey started to play the music.

The Foxtrot lessons composed the rest of the class and while they were in the girls' changing room Julia said to her friend, "I was so bad today."

"'Cause you were worried about your mom," Mari told her. She sat down on the bench behind them and said, "Think she's okay?"

"Maybe," Julia replied, thinking about that then. "I don't know maybe she'll tell me."

"Hey Julia," Judy called from down the lockers. "Did you really get a pony?"

"Sorta, it was just born so I can't do a lot with it," Julia said. "My mom told me she wasn't gonna be ready until she's broken in. And you have to be careful or they'll get really badly behaved."

"Can you train it?" Mari asked.

"I think my mom will let me but I gotta see first," Julia told her after thinking that over for a little. She then smiled slightly and said, "I hope so! Are you ready?"

"Really ready, let's go!" Mari said, taking her backpack with her as she followed her friend outside.

As they then went out Julia saw that her mother was pacing and she became concerned again before Beckett caught sight of her. She rushed to her without a word to her friend but knew that Mari would understand. She threw her arms around her and said, "Are you sure you're okay Mommy?"

"I feel the need to spend a lot of time with you sweetie," Beckett said. "Which is why I want to go see Marie with you."

"Then let's go now," Julia said, seeing that Mari was saying goodbye to her parents while Castle held Dani.

Following her daughter's gaze Beckett said with a smile, "They're staying until eight, David and Rebecca have reservations." She wasn't surprised when Julia looked to her in surprise and said, "Your daddy called them earlier today to let them know. Let's go." And with that they headed out to the parking lot where they got into their two cars, her father and Castle's mother driving Eliza and Dani behind her and Castle with the two girls to the stables.

As soon as she was out of the car Julia went straight to her mother and held her hand tightly before she realized she'd forgotten her friend. "Mari," she then said, looking for her.

"Go," Castle said. "And I mean it this time love, we'll catch up."

"He's right," Beckett said, smiling down at their oldest. "They will." With that she then walked over with her daughter to the field where she could see the mare and pony were.

"That's her?" Julia breathed as Beckett helped her up onto the railing so she could look over the top one.

"That's Marie," she replied, looking at the filly.

"I wish I could pet it," Julia sighed as the pony looked over to them.

"Not yet," Beckett said with a smile. She then noticed someone walking over to them out of the corner of her eye and turned to see it was Charlie. "We couldn't resist bringing her," she explained to the stable owner.

"You can go into the corral you know," the man said.

"We could?" Julia asked. As soon as she asked that she then smiled and said, "As long as my mom goes?"

"As long as she goes," Charlie said before he looked over at the others who were walking to them.

"She's beautiful," Mari said, standing on the fence as Julia was doing.

"I know," the girl said with a smile looking back to her pony. It was the same color as its father and she smiled at the thought of that before she then said, "Can we?" to her mother.

"Yes," Beckett told her. "Rick-"

"I had a feeling," Castle said. "And let her tell you what to do Julia; she did the same thing in Ireland on our honeymoon."

Nodding, as she recalled the story, Julia got down from the fence and then took Beckett's hand before they went to the gate that Charles opened for them.

"Stay here," Beckett told her daughter. "Don't move alright?" After Julia had nodded she then walked over Minerva, going slowly as she murmured in Irish to hopefully remind the mare of who she was. She only took a few steps before she stood still and kept her eye on the mare as it took a few steps towards her.

"What does she do?" Eliza whispered to her father who was holding her.

"She's waiting to see if the horse will go over to her," Castle said as quietly as he could.

Beckett could hear the two behind her but she didn't react to that as she watched Minerva then make her way very slowly to her with Marie trailing. As soon as the mare was close enough to her she spoke to her in Irish saying, " _Good girl come on, a little closer_ ," holding out her hand to it.

Julia watched her mother in awe as the mare brought herself close enough to allow her to pet it. She suddenly took in a deep breath, not aware that she'd been holding it, and turned her attention to Beckett as she was backing up to her. "You can't turn your back on her?" she asked quietly.

Smiling Beckett said, "I don't want to scare her with the motion. Take a few steps with me but go as slowly as I do."

"Do you think she'll let me pet her?" Julia asked hopefully.

"We'll need to see," Beckett told her. They then began to step forward together and she held her hand tightly before she stopped Julia.

"How on earth did she learn to do this," Martha breathed as they were all watching the two closely.

"I think it's mostly instinct," Castle said, unable to help the pride in his tone of voice. He smiled when Julia started to speak in Irish; with her mother's help; and then said to Eliza, "You'll be doing this when you're older I'm sure," as she was watching in awe.

"I hope so," the little girl breathed out.

Castle was going to speak when he saw that the mare had approached his wife and their daughter and lowered its head to Julia. He was proud of the girl when she remained perfectly calm; though he knew she had to be squealing in pleasure inside her head.

"Careful," Beckett said gently.

"I know," Julia replied, smiling widely as she was gently rubbing her hand up and down Minerva's nose. "I can't pet Marie?" she asked.

"No but nice try," Beckett said, glancing over at the pony and seeing that she was nursing again. "We should let them be."

Looking back as well Julia nodded and then waited until they were outside the corral before she hugged her mother as tightly as she could. "Thank you so much," she told her seriously.

"For taking you in there?" Beckett asked, embracing her back.

"And for the pony," Julia said, looking up at her. "I'm really lucky."

"We're glad to hear you think that," Castle said, coming up to them with Eliza. "Because you are; I never got a pony when I was ten."

"Did Daddy ever ask for one?" Julia asked her grandmother.

"Of course," Martha said, smiling at Beckett as she'd glanced at her. "Though he wanted to be a knight."

Smiling Julia said to Eliza, "Yeah he did he read the books about knights."

"But I would have discovered riding was fun too," Castle said quickly to the girls. "Want to go say hello to Alex and Julius?" he then asked everyone.

"Wait, did Alex see Marie yet?" Julia asked before someone could reply to her father's question.

"No," Beckett said.

"Shouldn't we let him go inside?" Julia asked.

"Let me take him for a walk by the corral," Beckett said as they all suddenly started to walk over to the stable where their horses were. "But I don't want to let him in." When they reached the doorway she went inside with Julia and Mari following close behind and to Alex who was sticking his head out of his stall. " _I forgot to tell you boy_ ," she said to him as she rubbed his nose, holding his head as he tried to nibble at her blouse. " _You became a father today. I'm taking you out to see your filly so behave_."

"What do you think he'll do once you get to the corral?" Castle asked her as she was taking Alex out of the stall after she'd put the bridle and reins on the stallion.

"Look at them," Beckett said simply before she led Alex out of the stable. She led the way over to the corral until she reached it and wasn't surprised when the stallion glanced inside it. "See?" she said to her husband when he was next to her as the horse did little else but look inside.

"Do they know their offspring?" Castle asked.

"I'm not sure," Beckett said honestly. "I never thought about that to be honest."

"I hope he does," Julia said then.

"Wait Mommy," Eliza said after a few minutes and her mother started to turn back to the stable.

"That's enough sweetie," Beckett replied. "I need to take him back so he can eat."

"We can't ride?" Julia asked softly.

"Not really," Beckett said though her voice was slow.

"I think you three can," Castle said since she was looking at him. "We'll head back and order dinner on the way in one car."

"We'll fit," Martha said, smiling as she watched Dani petting Alex since she was standing next to him with the baby in her arms.

"Are you sure," Beckett said, looking at Eliza.

"We're sure," Castle said. "Don't worry we'll take care of everything just get home by…" he said as he turned his wrist so he could check the time. "Eliza," he said in a mock warning tone of voice as she was covering it with her hands. He kissed her as she giggled before pulling away and he said, "Get home by six thirty."

"We will," Beckett said with a smile. She handed the reins to Julia and after making sure she'd be okay holding Alex she went over to Castle. First she kissed Eliza before she shared one with her husband and said, "Have fun with them."

Glancing over at Dani, Castle smiled and said, "I think I will." Before she could leave him he grabbed her wrist and then pulled her to him, kissing her deeply but briefly. "Any suggestions for dinner?" he then said as she took a bit to recover.

"Chinese?" Beckett said at the same time as him. She smiled then and said, "Dim Sum please."

"Sure," Castle replied.

"Have fun," Jim was saying to Julia and Mari. "Be very careful."  
"We know," the two girls said at the same time before they looked at one another with wide eyes. They were laughing together before Julia then said, "We know we need to listen to Mommy. Will you have fun?"

"Of course, we'll need to watch those two," Jim said with a smile.

"Not all of you," Beckett said as she walked over to them and took Alex from her daughter. "Have fun though Dad, whatever you do." She watched with the two girls as the others left for the parking lot and she then turned to her daughter and Mari. "We need to find Charlie," she told them.

With the girls' help they found the stable owner and had another stallion and a mare readied for them to ride which they soon did. Beckett led them down the path before she went to the side to let them pass so she could follow.

Once she'd promised her mother that she would stop with Mari at the creek Julia said to her friend, "This was so nice."

"I know," Mari said quickly. "And Dani and I get to stay so late… I wish we could spend the night."

"Another night," Beckett called from behind as she could hear them easily. "I think your parents would want you back home; especially Dani."

"This weekend?" Julia asked hopefully.

"We'll see," Beckett replied.

"I forgot to tell my parents that your dance show was in the city," Mari said after they were quiet for a little bit.

"Do you think they'd go?" Julia asked before she remembered. "Wait we were gonna spend Father's Day together."

"Your mother heard the announcement at the dance class didn't they?" Beckett called to them.

"Oh… they did," Mari said. "I hope they can get a hotel." She was going to say more when there was the text alert sound she knew belonged to Beckett's phone echoing on the trail.

"Stop girls," she told the two. She waited for them to do so and as soon they had she looked at her message. "It's from your daddy," she said to Julia. "Your grandpapa will let David and Rebecca stay that weekend we're in the city at his apartment with Dani."

"And me?" Mari asked a little shyly.

"You'll be with us at the loft," Beckett told her. "Apparently Rick called your father and he said you can be Julia's support for the competition."

"I'll say thanks to David," Julia said immediately. "That's really nice of him."

"I bet Mommy suggested it, he was just talking to your daddy," Mari said. She then realized how that sounded and she said in a rush, "But he thought it was a good idea and agreed."

Julia smiled and said, "I'm okay but…"

"Oh Julia," Mari said with a sigh. "You know how to do the dances so good already don't worry!"

"And that's why your parents suggested that," Beckett said. "Keep going you two or else we won't be able to do anything."

"What are we gonna do?" Julia asked though she and Mari started their horses.

"The rest of the trail," Beckett said simply. "Unless you want to just turn around and go back from the creek."

"No!" Julia said in a jokingly protesting voice.

Smiling as her friend laughed with her mother Mari waited until they'd stopped and asked, "What dances are you doing?"

At first Julia looked at her friend in confusion as she'd been at the class and knew but then realized why she said that. "Hold on," she told her. "We're almost at the creek."

When they'd reached the water Beckett told the girls to wait for her before she dismounted and then helped them. Leading the horses to water with them she waited until they were drinking and she said, "Tell us sweetie."

Smiling at her mother as she leaned against her Julia said, "There are six dances this time."

"Six?" Beckett asked in shock. "Oh sweetie-"

"No Ms. Grey said that Peter and I are ready," Julia said quickly. "And that's why she signed us up."

"Is everyone else okay with it?" Beckett asked, directing that to Mari.

"Yep everyone knows they're more serious about dancing than the rest of us," the little girl replied with a smile. "So no one cares that they're the ones always in the competitions."

"Do you want to still know about the dances?" Julia asked jokingly.

"Go ahead," Beckett replied.

"The Foxtrot, Argentine Tango," Julia said before she smiled at her mother.

"Yes we'll practice with you two," Beckett replied with a laugh.

"Good, you need to practice," Julia told her mother firmly. "And then we have the Viennese Waltz, Paso Doble, Jive and last the Samba."

"No Cha-Cha?" Beckett asked.

"Not this time but that's okay. We have some good dances," Julia said.

"Don't be nervous sweetie," Beckett said. "You love those dances, Peter loves those dances-"

"And so does Mari," Julia interrupted her mother with a smile.

"I do," Mari said with a soft laugh. "But I'm not dancing, that's you and Peter."

"Are we gonna go?" Julia asked after a moment.

"Do you two want to?" Beckett asked with a smile as she ran her hand over the back of her daughter's head.

"Could we go in the creek?" Julia asked hopefully.

"Take off your shoes and socks," Beckett said as Mari had the same expression as Julia's tone was conveying. She watched them take off their things and was going to continue to do so when Julia turned to her.

"You're not gonna come with us Mommy?" the girl said, turning to her with a smile.

"You want me to?" Beckett asked them. When they both nodded she then said, "Alright but we're not going to stay for too, too long."

"Think Daddy misses you right now?" Julia asked her mother.

"A little but he knows I'm coming home," Beckett replied as she took off her socks after getting her boots set aside. "And so you know he misses you too."

"Not as much as you," Julia said simply before she then took her mother's hand while her friend was taking the other on her other side. They went down to the water and she and Mari splashed in it before they let go of Beckett's hands.

"Easy on the splashing," she told the girls as she stayed near the shore to watch them.

"We know but it's warm Mommy," Julia told her.

"I don't want you riding back soaking wet," Beckett replied. "It can't be good for the saddles."

Nodding Julia turned to her friend and said, "Practice?"

"Yep," Mari said simply before they laughed together and then began to move together in Foxtrot steps.

"I'm watching," Beckett told her daughter when she paused and looked back over her shoulder at her.

Julia nodded and then smiled before she turned back to look at Mari and she said, "Maybe we should wait to dance on dry land."

"I know we're splashing a lot," the little girl replied laughingly. "So what do we do now?"

"Go back?" Julia said, about to speak before she remembered her mother and glanced back at her.

"Mmm-hmm," Beckett said. "Come on."

"Oh Mommy," Julia said as she and Mari followed her onto the sand of the shore. "What about swimming?"

"We might do that tomorrow," Beckett replied.

"What if we went right now?" Julia asked.

"Do you want to turn around from here?" Beckett replied with a question. The girls both nodded and she said, "Good because we need to get your swimming stuff Mari."

"Let's go," Julia said as they tried to dry their feet the best they could. When they had their shoes back on she went to the stallion she was riding and she rubbed its neck while her mother helped Mari up onto the mare. "Is that why Daddy ordered dinner?" she asked as Beckett came over to her.

"He might have remembered," she answered. "Up you go," Beckett then told her before helping her onto the saddle. After she was sure that her daughter and Mari were set she went to Alex and climbed up before she watched the two head back the way they'd come.

"I wish we could gallop," Mari confessed to Julia.

"Not this time," Beckett told them. "Another time and when you have a little more experience with galloping Mari."

"My mommy says the same thing," the little girl replied before she giggled softly.

"You'll have enough," Beckett told her reassuringly. She listened to the girls ahead of her again talking together about what they would do when swimming and she wasn't surprised when their conversation soon went to their weekend in the city the next month and the competition.

"Will we be able to see everyone?" Julia then asked her mother.

"Hold on," Beckett said as she said that right when they got to the stables. She helped the girls down and once they were set she told them, "Want to help me with Alex?"

"What about these two?" Mari asked, motioning to the stallion and mare.

"Thank you Rory," Beckett said to the stable hand who'd walked over to them. When they'd left she led Alex to the building and his stall where she had the girls wait outside until she was sure he'd be steady with them in there. "Okay, come on you two," she said as she opened the stall door for them. "Don't move too quickly Mari," she said since it was the little girl's first time.

"I won't," Mari said, trying not to become too nervous as she knew the horse would pick up on it.

Taking off the saddle and saddle blanket Beckett then began to rub Alex down with his brush before she watched Julia reach into the feed trough to grab some oats. "Not too much," she said quickly in case the girl was going to get some more.

"I know," Julia said quickly before she split her handful between herself and Mari. They took turns feeding the stallion before she said to her mother, "What about something to drink?"

"He has water," Beckett replied, moving around to the other side of the stallion and continuing to brush his side.

"No I mean for us," Julia replied.

"What do you have in mind sweetie?" Beckett asked a little absently.

"What about some smoothies," Julia said. "Mari didn't try that place yet."

Beckett laughed softly as she moved to Alex's neck before she said, "You're just using that as an excuse."

"It's a good place though," Julia said to her friend.

"We'll go," Beckett replied. "Alright, he's done we need to wash our hands and then go before our dinner gets too cold."

"Daddy didn't take it home?" Julia asked in surprise.

"No, he probably asked for it to be delivered," Beckett replied simply before she then hugged Alex around the neck. " _Beautiful ride boy_ ," she told him lovingly. " _We'll go for a run next time and I'll do my best to make sure we jump_." When Alex neighed and shook his head she laughed briefly saying, " _With_ Julius, _I promise_." Another neigh and she pulled back saying, " _Do you really think_ Rick _isn't going to be there either_?"

"What did you promise?" Julia asked as she and Mari stepped out of the stall ahead of her mother so she could close the door.

"That we'd run when we go for a ride next time," Beckett said as they walked over to the sink. She then thought of something and said, "You know I was thinking of going with you tomorrow morning Julia."

"I can ride Julius and gallop," the girl said quickly as she loved that idea.

"You'll have to get up early and we'll be eating breakfast together too before you go home for a shower," Beckett said. "And me too."

"That's okay," Julia said.

Beckett smiled as she shook her head and said, "Wash your hands and let's go." After she'd made sure the two had done so well enough; and her own hands were cleaned; she led them to the corral where they watched Marie for a while.

When they were inside the car heading out of the parking lot Mari said, "Think I can ask something Kate?"

"Go ahead," Beckett said, wondering why the girl sounded so shy.

"Tell me a story about Julia, when she was little and you were in the city," Mari said, looking at her friend next to her.

"Oh Mommy…" Julia groaned.

"Don't worry," Beckett said, not sure then why she had a flashback already. But she had a story so she began with, "It was a couple months after she turned four," smiling to herself as it had been very shortly after she had adopted her oldest. As she spoke about the way she and Julia had had a little tussle about her going to bed though it had been done jokingly.

* * *

 _Looking at the screen of her mother's phone Julia saw letters on it and said, "Mommy it says I can wake up."_

 _"You mean stay awake," Beckett said, looking at her daughter as she poured some pineapple juice to drink later. "And no it doesn't."_

 _"Yeah-huh," Julia protested. When her mother started to walk over to her she giggled and then put the phone in the pocket on her pajama shirt, running around the couch where she ducked down._

 _"Julia Beckett," Beckett told her daughter though tone of voice was teasing. "Come here so your mommy can read her message."_

 _After a while and her mother didn't look behind the couch Julia climbed out and then handed her mother her phone. "What does it say?" she asked._

 _"It's from Castle," Beckett replied, taking her daughter onto her lap. "He wants to talk to me later."_

 _"Why not now Mommy?" Julia asked._

 _"Because he wants to talk to me…" Becket said before her daughter was pressing the letters on the screen. "Sweetie," she said simply._

 _"Sorry," Julia giggled softly._

 _"He wants to talk when you're in bed so we can spend time together," Beckett told her._

 _"You and Castle?" Julia asked._

 _"No you and me my little one," Beckett said, kissing her temple as her daughter giggled softly. "So we will talk later and now you need to get into bed."_

 _"No!" Julia cried before she tried to jump off her mother's lap. She then gave a squeal as Beckett stood up with her in her arms but then calmed down saying, "Do you love me Mommy?"_

 _"Oh sweetie, so much," Beckett said. She had reached her daughter's room and sitting down on the edge of the bed she cradled her. "I was never happier than when I became a mother," she said, kissing her forehead tenderly._

 _"Me too," Julia said with a giggle. "Mommy?"_

 _"Yes sweetie?" Beckett asked, gently rocking her then._

 _"Can we have a family?" Julia then asked._

 _"We have one," Beckett said. "Me and you. And if it's okay Castle too." She wasn't surprised when her daughter looked unsure and she said, "Maybe later but why don't we include your grandpapa?"_

 _"Your daddy?" Julia asked. When her mother nodded she then said, "Kay but you and me Mommy. Forever?"_

 _"Forever my little one," Beckett told her. She then continued to rock her as she'd paused and then hummed a song gently until Julia was asleep. Moving she then tucked her in but once the little girl was set she sat back down on the edge, facing her and watching her, holding her tiny hand in her own. And in doing that she felt her words true more than ever, wondering what forever would be like as a mother to her daughter she loved deeply._

* * *

"That's a cute story," Mari said when Beckett had finished it after they'd left the smoothie shop with their drinks. "Do you remember that?" she asked her friend.

"A little bit," Julia said. "I remember not wanting to go to bed a lot. Sorry Mommy."

"Don't worry, I did the same thing when I was your age," Beckett replied. "Drink a little so the smoothie doesn't leak."

"Okay," Julia said, sipping her drink. She saw that Mari was doing the same and she asked her, "How is it?"

"You can taste the mango and strawberries. You had this in California?" the little girl asked Beckett.

"We had a smoothie like it," she said in response. "It had dates and other things too."

"Was it good?" Mari asked.

"Delicious," Beckett said, smiling as both girls giggled. She watched them taste each other's drinks and said, "We should get home before the smoothies melt for everyone else."

After they were in the car and heading back home Mari asked, "What about Dani, she can't drink any."

"She can have a very small taste," Beckett answered. "I'm sure your dad would do that."

Giggling Mari nodded and said, "Yeah and yours too," directing the last to Julia.

"Of course," the little girl said with a soft laugh. "Dads do that." The car was quiet then and she said to her mother, "Does Daddy know I love him?"

"Don't worry," Beckett said, looking in the rearview mirror at her daughter. "He knows you weren't sure about him but now he's your daddy and you love him as much as your sisters do."

"I do… should I say that to him?" Julia asked.

"If you want to," Beckett said simply. She soon reached the gate to the house and she opened it before she said, "I wonder how he was with Eliza and Dani."

"Me too."

"Me too," Julia said after Mari had. "We'll see now right?"

"Of course, hurry so we can go swimming and let's hope your parents brought your things Mari," Beckett said as she'd texted them when they'd needed to wait at the smoothie place. With that the girls nearly flew out of the car and she took in the drinks with them so they could rejoin their families they could hear laughing together in the family room.


	9. The Sun Has Sunken Low

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Great to get the feedback that I received for the last chapter so will get to my thank yous for that! vetgirlmx (Happy to see first off that you thought it was a very, very nice chapter. Not surprised you were laughing at Castle thinking that their suspect might be dead, or that you thought he could be as well, lol, thought that might happen. And the fingerprint will be addressed later on to let you know. I had wondered what you might think of the birth of the filly since I know you are a vet so you have to have seen that happening. I've seen it too but way back in school when I took a vet sciences class but I still remember what it was like. And it can be beautiful and definitely impressive I agree with you on that. I couldn't not have them take the girls to see the pony, lol, that would be cruel since they knew about the future pony ahead of time. Really happy that you enjoyed the flashback and you're right, things have changed from them big time; it's why I put those in to remind readers and myself too, lol, how far Julia's come since those days. But I'm really happy you like how things are better now, great to hear. And not surprised either you were worried Julia was going to ask about her birth father or that you're not looking forward to that subject coming up; if it ever does. But very pleased seeing that you can't wait to read more of this story and now you don't need to anymore!), TORONTOSUN (It was great to read that you liked how Brad was in reaction to Castle and Beckett when they get in the mode when they're investigating as you mentioned. And really happy to see you always like the moments Beckett has with Julia like in the chapter since I love writing those myself!) and Mb (Hello again! And thank you again for trying to catch up with my series; I know it can't be easy especially with everything you've got going on when you mentioned it. I appreciate you trying to do that with my stories even with all of that! You're very welcome for continuing to write my series; just to let you know I'm writing the twenty-eighth story of the series so I'm still going with it. And yeah, I see Castle and Beckett strong apart but I always knew that as long as they were together they would be, as you said, unbreakable. As long as they were together too, lol, can't see them really apart it just wouldn't work to me. Very happy that you see they're still strong, passionate a loving with each other as I can't write them not being that way with one another. And also that they're the same with their family and friends. So happy you think it's beautifully written, means a lot to hear that! You're very welcome for posting the stories here, I'm glad to do so!). Thanks so much for your reviews, I enjoyed reading each one of them and appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Sat Singing_ by George Harrison, from the rejected track listing of his album _Somewhere in England_.

The Sun Has Sunken Low

"No Dani you don't eat that," Eliza was saying to the baby as she took the foam block that Rebecca had given to them in the baby's diaper bag. "Daddy she ate it," she told Castle who was with her along with Jim.

"That's what babies do sweetheart," Castle told her with a smile. "I don't think you're going to have much luck stopping her."

Sighing Eliza said, "Should I give it to her?"

"Go ahead or she's going to cry," Jim said.

Though she had some misgivings Eliza did so and then watched the baby chew a little on it. "How old is she now Daddy?" she asked.

"Sixteen months," Castle replied. "Well not quite, at the end of the month she'll be that old."

"So what is she?" Eliza asked.

"Fifteen months," Jim replied. He watched as Eliza got up then and went to him making him ask, "Are you bored playing with her?"

"Little bit," Eliza replied as her grandfather wrapped his arms around her. "I wish she played with me."

"She will if you don't stop," Castle told her as he'd gone quickly to the floor to be with Dani. "Come here and let's build something with her."

"Go on," Jim told Eliza as he saw she looked a little hesitant.

"Kay," the little girl said, joining her father. She watched Dani as they were building a tower, surprised when the baby turned her attention to it. "Do we use that?" she asked Castle uncertainly as Dani held out the block she'd been chewing on to her.

"Have her put it down in front of our tower," Castle said. "It's the entrance."

After she'd done that Eliza said, "What about Mommy and Jules?"

"They'll be here soon," Castle said. "You're not jealous are you?"

"No I can't go yet," Eliza said.

"But I'm sure you soon will kiddo," Martha said, coming into the room. "If you're anything like your parents; which of course you are; then it will be soon."

"I hope so," Eliza said. She then noticed out of the corner of her eye that Dani was reaching out for the tower and she tried to tell her to stop before the baby knocked down what they'd built.

"Babies do that all the time," Martha said, wondering if the little girl was going to get angry.

"I did that?" Eliza asked after she giggled as Dani was looking at her with wide eyes.

"All the time," Castle commented as he grabbed the baby when she then started to crawl to him. "You should ask your sister she'll tell you."

Eliza smiled but her attention was then distracted when Dani started to stand up with Castle's help and she began to babble. "Does that mean Mari?" she asked her father as the baby had said, "Ma-ee."

"It is, she's looking for me," the little girl said as she came up to the doorway with Julia.

"Mommy!" Eliza cried as Dani was squealing seeing her sister.

Picking up her youngest Beckett said, "Did you have fun with Dani?"

"Yep but she doesn't play a lot," Eliza replied though she was smiling widely.

"Well she's still little so you need to let her grow up just enough," Beckett replied.

"We did build a tower," Castle said as Mari was holding her little sister.

"But she knocked it down," Eliza quickly added when her mother set her down on the ground.

"We still had fun," Castle said quickly to his wife before they kissed each other.

"A lot," Eliza said firmly, nodding her head.

"So now what?" Julia asked her parents.

"Dinner?" Eliza asked.

"I thought you wanted to go swimming?" Beckett said to her oldest.

"Oh yeah," Julia said with a gasp.

"I almost forgot too," Castle told his daughter. "David came over with your swim things Mari."

"We'll get changed," Beckett said, taking the baby from Mari.

"I can carry her," the little girl protested.

"Up the stairs?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"Oh," Mari said. "My parents won't let me take her up those."

"Probably better to be safe than sorry," Castle said, coming up behind them.

"Mommy we can change ourselves and help Eliza," Julia said when they'd reached her room.

"Are you sure?" Beckett asked her seriously.

"Yep, super sure," Julia said before her mother started to laugh.

"Alright as long as you're okay with it," Beckett said as she set down the bag with the Foster girls' things on the bed. "But if you have any problems-"

"You can ask me darling," Martha said as she and Jim had gone upstairs as well.

"We will," Julia said before looking at her parents.

"We'll hurry," Castle said before he took his wife's hand and they left. When they were in their room he asked, "Did she ask about the case?"

"No," Beckett said in surprise as she realized that.

"Really?" Castle said as he looked at her with slightly widened eyes.

"Yeah… well I guess we know how to make her happy again," Beckett said. "And before you ask I didn't get anything from Brad."

"I would have too," Castle replied simply. He then watched her begin to take off her clothes before she paused in only her bra and panties and he said, "Something wrong."

"Rick. Clothes. Now," Beckett said in a stern tone. When he merely sat down on her edge of the bed with a smile she sighed and said, "That doesn't work anymore does it?"

"You need to say my last name; the first doesn't work that well," Castle replied. But when she gave him a look he jumped and said, "And away the clothes go."

Beckett shook her head though she was smiling at the same time as she couldn't help it at the slightly panicked expression on his face. She then got into her bikini and waited for him to finish which he did soon after before they left to check on the girls to make sure they were alright.

"How long are we gonna swim?" Eliza was asking her big sister after she and Mari had changed while she herself was watching Dani.

"I don't know," Julia said as she turned to let Mari zip her sundress that she was wearing over her bathing suit. Turning to do the same for her friend she then said, "Are you gonna take that one to Ireland?"

"Mommy said I will," Mari replied. "So I don't know why she packed it."

Julia shrugged before she heard footsteps approaching the room and she looked with her friend and little sister to the doorway before Castle and Beckett appeared. "Ready?" she asked before either of them could say anything.

"Yes," Beckett said, going over to the bed and picking Dani up. "You're ready right?" she asked Eliza who had reached out to her.

"Yeah," the little girl said. "You can't carry me too?"

"I think she'll have a hard time," Castle said. "And you don't want her to hurt her back," he added as he picked her up. "Let's go before we lose daylight."  
"That's not gonna happen for a while," Mari pointed out as they left the room.

"Then let's go before dinner gets here," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when the girls laughed and then glanced over at Dani to see what she was doing. A smile appeared on his face when he saw the baby was curling her fingers around a lock of his wife's hair and he wanted to comment on that but Eliza was then struggling to get out of his arms as they'd reached the end of the stairs.

"Where's Martha?" Beckett asked her father since he'd been waiting for them at the end of the stairs.

"I'm here and ready to lounge by the pool," Castle's mother said coming down from the stairs.

Walking out together to the pool Beckett set Dani down on a lounge chair and took off the baby's sundress that had been in the bag with her bathing suit. "Mari…" she started to say, looking before the little girl was suddenly next to her. With her watching her little sister Beckett waited for her husband to come over to her so he would unzip her sundress. With that off she took the sunscreen her father handed to her and then began to get the girls covered in it.

"We're ready now?" Castle asked then when he saw everyone was finished. When Beckett merely picked Dani up he said to the three girls who were watching them, "I think that's a yes… whoa sweetheart."

"Daddy!" Eliza cried out when her father held onto her as she almost started to run.

"Eliza," Beckett said as she turned back.

Sighing the little girl relaxed and let her father help her into her vest before she asked, "When can I stop wearing it Daddy?"

"When you're really good at swimming," Castle said.

"I had to wear my vest for a while," Julia told her sister. "So you have to too."

Though she was frustrated Eliza finally shrugged and took her father's hand before they followed the others to the steps. "Can I jump?" she asked her parents as Beckett was sitting on the first step with Dani standing in front of her.

"Why don't we wait until we get our feet wet?" Beckett suggested. She smiled when Eliza didn't seem to register that she was going to wait, instead turned her attention to Dani, kneeling on the step in front of her.

While Julia and Mari were going off the steps into the water Castle sat next to his wife, watching as Eliza was trying to teach Dani to splash just the top of the water with her hands. "She might not get it," he warned his youngest.

"I know," Eliza replied simply as the baby was splashing them all fully and laughing wildly. "She likes it."

"I think so," Beckett said with a smile as she then watched her father swim from the other end of the pool to them.

"Grandpapa!" Eliza said, going to him. "Wait," she said as he held her. "What about Gram?"

"I'm fine darling, go swimming with your grandfather," Martha called from the chair she was sitting on.

"Let her rest sweetie," Beckett told her daughter. She took Dani back onto her lap as her father left with Eliza and she wrapped her arms around the baby before saying, "This was a good idea," to her husband since he was still with her.

"I guess we should thank Julia for thinking of it," Castle replied, looking on with her as the baby reached out to grab at the water. He then thought of something and said, "What're you going to do tomorrow morning now she's seen Marie?"

"We're going to ride," Beckett replied. "Wednesday morning will be you and me."

"Oh really?" Castle asked in slight amusement.

"Yes," Beckett said firmly. She then glanced at him and said, "Unless you don't want to go."

" _Don't answer for me_ ," Castle told her teasingly. "How much would we be able to ride?"

"A bit," Beckett said. When her husband looked at her in slight surprise she then said, "I'm not sure, we need to see when we get to that day."

"Alright you're okay with her?" Castle asked. When his wife nodded he then dove into the water carefully before swimming away. He avoided the others in the pool before he then reached the deep end and then came up to hold onto the edge looking back. He was startled when he saw his mother was taking Dani from Beckett before his wife stepped down into the water and started to swim towards him.

"I wasn't expecting that," Beckett said once she was holding onto the edge of the pool.

"I guess she thought you'd want to swim," Castle said before they looked over at their daughters who were in the shallow end with Jim and Mari. "Should we talk to her about the case?" he asked his wife in a low tone of voice.

"I don't think so," Beckett replied. "Unless she asks we shouldn't talk about it until the case is solved." She looked back from their oldest and said, "Come on."

Castle was a little surprised but then he ducked under and followed her over to the girls and her father. "Hey, you guys don't seem to be swimming," he told the three teasingly.

"We're playing first," Eliza said.

"I guess so," Castle replied before the little girl was then climbing up outside of the pool, Macca rushing to her. "Where's Rita?" he asked before he turned and then saw that the dog was near his mother who was sitting on the outside of the pool.

"Daddy," Eliza called to get his attention. "I wanna jump!"

"Go ahead," Beckett said, giving a quick smile to her husband. "I can catch you too." She wasn't surprised when the little girl jumped out then and she waited for the water to cover her head before she then picked her up quickly. "Good?" she asked Eliza who was wiping the water off her face.

"Yeah," the little girl replied with a wide smile. "Why don't you jump?"

"I would have to go to the end," Beckett replied. "So I'm fine for now."

Nodding Eliza then made her mother let her go and she swam over to Julia, holding onto her back. "Can we go to the end?"

"Not you sweetie," Beckett told her before she went to them. "But we can play a game."

"I wanna swim first," Eliza said firmly.

"Then we better get started," Castle said. He went to the girls and took Eliza on his back before swimming out to the middle of the pool, turning to find Beckett there. "Is this a good spot?"

"Who's swimming back with her?" Beckett asked him.

"You Mommy," Eliza said, pointing to her.

"We can go too," Julia said, swimming over with Mari.

"Alright go ahead," Beckett said, watching as Castle got their youngest off his back. "No racing you two," she said to Julia and Mari.

"We won't," Julia said with a laugh.

"Not with Eliza," Mari added. She splashed her friend back when she'd done so to her and once they'd stopped they waited for Eliza and Beckett to start swimming before they followed the two to the steps.

"She seems to be very fascinated," Martha commented.

"Eliza was the same way," Beckett said, letting Dani take her hand. "Do you want to go back to your chair?"

"Oh no we're doing wonderfully here," Martha said. "But I get the feeling that we don't have much longer."

"She's right," Castle said as the others looked at him since he was looking at his watch. "We've got twenty minutes so let's make the most of them."

"Let's get the ball to play with," Julia told Mari quickly before they were getting out.

After playing a little volleyball with the girls Castle and Beckett ushered Julia and Mari to the steps where Beckett picked up Dani.

"Enough you two," Beckett said firmly to her daughter and Mari who were begging to go back in. "We've been swimming for a while."

Sighing Julia said, "What do we do now?"

"Take showers and clean up so we don't need to do it later tonight," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when the girls looked pleased at that idea and then rushed into the house. "I'm good like that," he told his wife.

"Stop smirking," Beckett said though she was smiling at him. "Can you-"

"Don't forget about us Katie," Jim said, interrupting his daughter.

"You need to change too," Beckett replied.

"It won't take us very long," Martha then said. "You can get Dani ready while you wait for us."

"Alright," Beckett said, seeing her husband wasn't going to comment on that. "Girls go on inside."

"I'll wait out here," Castle said. When his wife looked at him he merely smiled back and said, "Yes?"

Rolling her eyes as she didn't really want to comment on that Beckett then ushered the three in front of them into the room and she said, "Do you mind if one of your grandparents gives you your bath today?" directing that to Eliza.

"Nope," the little girl said with a wide smile.

"Okay," Beckett said as she set Dani down on the bed. "Can, oh thank you Mari," she said when the little girl put the outfit that her sister had been wearing next to her.

"Daddy can come inside," Julia said then.

"You two need to go into the shower," Beckett said simply.

"We should hurry," Julia told her friend.

"Not that quickly please," Beckett said to them with a smile as she was taking the bathing suit off the baby. She glanced at them as they took their clothes into the bathroom and then got some towels before the door closed.

"Mommy?" Eliza said when she and her mother were alone with Dani who was soon dressed. "How come I don't take a shower too?"

"It'll be too crowded," Beckett said. "There's your grandpapa," she said when there was a knock outside. "Go with him and let him help you with your bath."

"Have fun sweetheart," Castle said to Eliza as she passed him to go to Jim. He wasn't surprised when she quickly hugged him before taking her grandfather's hand. "Kate," he then called as his mother walked up to him.

"She's ready," Beckett said as she stepped out, handing Dani over to her mother in law. "And they're taking a shower," she said with a nod to the room.

"Oh, I should have called in there," Castle said while he and Beckett were walking to their room. "Alexis texted me she's going to a study group tonight so she'll try to get to us tomorrow."

"Did you tell her what happened?" Beckett asked.

"She texted Julia's phone and she'll talk to her via that if she wants to," Castle replied. "Do you think we should let her?"

"A little," Beckett said. "And I'll text Alexis to let us know if she needs to stop."

"Talk when they take a break you mean?" Castle asked. When his wife nodded he then turned his attention to the door to close it, looking at her questioningly. His eyes widened when she nodded again and he said, "You-"

"No not yet," Beckett said. "Just so we can move around."

"Okay," Castle said with a nod. He followed her over to the bathroom and undressed with her though it didn't take him long to do that. Smiling he then watched her take off the bottoms of her bikini and he said, "Are you alright?"

"I am," Beckett said with a smile as she waited for him to turn on the water. "Frustrated."

"Oh?" Castle asked her.

"I wanted a longer ride," Beckett replied simply before she then stepped into the stall. She smiled when he followed rapidly and as soon as he was there with her she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply before he began to respond quickly after.

When they'd parted Castle pressed a few kisses to her neck before he then said, "If we get up early enough on Wednesday…"

"We'll see how we are after tomorrow night," Beckett said simply. She wasn't surprised when he stared at her but she brushed her lips against his telling him, "Let's finish."

"Sure," Castle said though he was a little delayed in that response. He helped her washing her hair and allowed her to help him, a little surprised when she had them wash each other at the same time. Though he guessed she did want them to hurry it was pushing him and he had to struggle a bit to not go too far. Luckily he was able to keep himself under control enough to step out of the shower with her. But when she glanced back at him he said, "I'm not apologizing."

"I wasn't expecting you to," Beckett said with a slight smile. "I just want to get back to the girls."

"Sure," Castle said. When she gave him a second look he said quickly, "Of course I want to too."

"Good save," Beckett told him teasingly before they then began to dry one another off. They went out to the bedroom and she dressed before she said to her husband, stopping him before they got to the door, "You should probably calm down."

"No I'm alright," Castle assured her. He then took her hand and after he'd kissed the back of it told her, "Let's go."

With a nod Beckett let him lead the way but as they were going to Julia's room she told him about the story that she'd told Mari as they were going to the smoothie place. "That really took me back," she said as they stopped in the doorway.

"I can imagine it would," Castle replied as they looked at the empty room. "Think they're hungry?" he asked her.

"Probably but they know they're not going to eat until dinner gets here," Beckett said. They went together to the stairs to find the others and she told him, "She doesn't remember too, too much of that night."

"Are you okay?" Castle asked then as he realized what she might be thinking with that.

"Oh I'm fine, I prefer that to her remembering further," Beckett said simply and quietly. They were at the bottom of the stairs and when she saw where their family was exactly she said, "The food is still a few minutes away."

"They're thirsty," Martha said. "But what are we going to do about Dani?"

"She'll sit on my lap," Beckett answered.

"I can take her too," Castle reminded her.

"We'll see when we eat," Beckett replied.

"I was surprised that they didn't bring her high chair," Jim commented. "They seemed to have brought everything else for you."

"True but if it was David he probably wanted to get back to Rebecca," Castle said before the chime for the gate rang. At that he then hurried out to the door since that was their dinner and he grabbed it before going back to the kitchen to find that the girls were all setting the table together while his wife was getting their drinks.

"How was she after school?" Beckett was asking her father as she poured out some wine for herself, Castle and Martha.

"Oh fine," Jim replied as he got some juice for himself and the girls. "She did well with the worksheets and we played with her bow and arrow set."

"I got the arrows on the good scores Mommy," Eliza said, coming over to her.

"That's good to hear," Beckett replied, kneeling slightly so she could kiss the top of her daughter's head. "It sounds like you're getting better."

"Gram said to practice," Eliza replied with a wide smile.

"And you can practice your swimming too," Julia said, walking over with Mari.

"You all can," Castle said after he'd gotten the dishes out on the island. "So who's hungry?" He tried not to laugh too hard when the girls were soon raising their hands and crying out in response to that, Eliza jumping up and down in front of him. "Alright we'll get our food now."

Once they'd all gotten what they wanted they then went over to the table and gathered around it while Castle took Dani on his lap. At first they were quiet taking their first bites and Castle and Beckett fed Dani her food they'd gotten prepared. But soon Julia was speaking and asking them, "Want to hear about how school went for us?"

"Sure," Castle said. "Don't we always hear about it?"

"I learned how to spell book," Eliza said with a smile.

"And how do you?" Beckett asked as she carefully took the fork out of Dani's grip.

"B-o-o… k," Eliza said slowly, trying to remember. She giggled and blushed when her family applauded and she then said, "It was fun."

"Did you do anything else?" Martha asked. "She didn't tell us what she got up to today," she directed to her son and daughter in law.

"We counted and then put the numbers together," Eliza replied. "Like one and five is fifteen."

"You mean you learned how to write down the numbers?" Mari asked. When Eliza nodded she said, "That's good to know."

"Yep," the little girl replied. "And then I went with Grandpapa."

"You can keep going," Julia told her sister with a smile.

"Oh, we had lunch that was yummy and then played with the bows and arrows," Eliza said in a rush. "And saw Jules dancing."

"I think it's your turn now kiddo," Martha told her middle granddaughter.

"Yep," Julia said with a smile before she talked about her class that day and what she'd learned each subject. She, Mari and her sister talked about their recess playing together and once she had finished with her dance class up until her parents had come in she said, "So it was a nice day."

"It was," Beckett replied. "I'm a little unsure of you not having homework."

"She doesn't," Mari said. "I didn't either but I'm glad so we could go see Marie. And ride."

"What?" Julia asked her friend when she saw her looking thoughtful.

"How come you picked that name?" Mari asked.

"She wanted me to think of names of queens," Beckett said with a smile when Julia looked to her. "And I just settled on Marie."

"I like your name too and it sounds like it so…" Julia said, blushing a little.

"Thanks," Mari said, beaming at her friend.

"Mommy, Daddy," Julia suddenly said, turning to them. "You have to have a lesson… practice I mean."

"We have to?" Castle asked teasingly.

"Yes," Julia said, startled when her little sister spoke at the same time as her. "So we can practice too. And then after," she said to Mari, smiling. "We can dress up and dance."

"You want to?" Mari asked. When Julia nodded she asked, "What about our sisters?"

"Dani can't really dance," Castle said a little absently as he was watching Beckett clean off the baby's mouth as she laughed and tried to grab onto her arm. "But Eliza can."

"But I don't know how," the little girl said quickly after she'd finished eating some of the Chinese broccoli on her plate.

"We'll teach you a little of the Foxtrot," Julia said quickly. "And you can dance the Waltz already remember?"

"Yeah," Eliza said thoughtfully. She smiled when the others laughed and then picked up the last of her _bao_ left. "What about dessert?"

"I ordered your mom's favorite," Castle said, smiling at his wife as she was sipping her wine.

"Oh?" Beckett said, raising her eyebrow slightly though there wasn't any irritation in her tone.

"Yep I was hungry for it myself," Castle replied easily. "But after dinner," he then directed quickly to the girls who were watching him; as well as his and Beckett's parents.

"Right when we finish?" Julia asked hopefully.

"After we wait a little," Beckett answered before her husband could say anything. She smiled when he glanced to her and she took Dani from him; so she could press a kiss to his cheek; and then said, "Play with the dogs a little before we dance."

"While you clean up?" Mari asked carefully, watching them.

"Exactly," Castle said.

"We'll watch them and Dani," Martha said. "If you don't need us to help you that is."

"We won't," Castle replied. "We don't have much we need to clean up."

"Mommy, Daddy can I get lunch at school tomorrow?" Julia asked them.

"I'm getting it too," Mari said quickly.

"Sure," Castle replied. "Just remind us to give you money for it tomorrow morning."

"Okay," Julia said before looking around the table at what everyone had. "Now?"

"Help us clear the table," Beckett said as Julia stood up. She smiled when her daughter nodded and she watched as she began to take her plate to the sink with Mari and then Eliza in tow.

"Or they can clear the table," Castle said. "With my help," he added with a smile when Beckett looked to him. "Stay love," he told her as he stood. He placed his hand on her shoulder and bent to kiss her cheek before he took the rest of the plates to the sink.

"Want us to get the cups?" Julia said.

"I've got it," Beckett said, walking over. "They said they're going to watch Dani love," she said to her husband, meaning their parents. "Go and play with the dogs, they're waiting for you," she then directed to the girls who were standing and watching them.

"Come on we should play fetch with them," Julia said.

"But they're gonna fight Jules," Eliza said as she hurried after her big sister and Mari to the family room where the dogs' toys were.

"Not if we throw two of them," Julia said firmly. "See? Take this one of Rita's," she said after handing the stuffed dinosaur to Eliza. "And I'll get this one that's Macca's," she said, showing her the stuffed goose she'd grabbed.

Following the two Mari asked, "What can I do?"

"Hold Rita for us," Julia answered as they went to the foyer together with the dogs running after them. "That way they know what they're gonna get."

"Why doesn't Rita go first?" Eliza asked as her sister prepared to throw Macca's toy.

"She's littler," Julia replied. "Ready?" she then said to Mari who was holding Rita by hugging her around the neck. At her friend's nod she then tossed the toy down the hall, seeing that her grandparents were standing at the kitchen watching them. She wondered what her parents were doing but then watched Macca slide a little on the floor when he approached where his toy had landed. She seemed to suddenly remember her friend and said, "Okay?"

"Yeah she wanted to go too," Mari said with a laugh as she pet Rita to calm her down. "You should let her go now."

"As soon as he comes back," Julia said. "Macca," she called to the dog. Luckily he came back to her with the toy and let her take it. "Good boy," she said, scratching behind his ears. "Now you can throw it Lizzy," she said to her little sister.

"Think they'll want to stop?" Beckett asked her husband with a smile as she watched Eliza throwing the toy for Rita.

"Yes because you know how serious Julia is about us dancing," Castle said, handing her one of the glasses that he'd finished washing. "Or are you saying that because you don't want to dance?"

"I don't mind," Beckett said. "But we should probably work on the Foxtrot."

"No Argentine Tango?" Castle asked jokingly. He wasn't surprised when his wife glanced at him and said, "We need to dance Kate."

Sighing Beckett said, "We will."

"And we will now," Castle replied as she finished drying the last glass. He handed her the towel he'd used to dry his hands and waited for her to finish before they then walked to the others who were in the hall. "You guys ready?"

"I am," Julia said quickly.

"Put the toys away and then wash your hands," Beckett told them. "We'll check on Dani and wait for you."

"How is she?" Castle asked as they went into the family room ahead of the girls.

"Doing well," Jim said, sitting on the floor with the baby. "She seems to really enjoy these blocks."

"Those are her favorites," Mari said, waiting for Julia and Eliza.

When the girls had left them to go wash their hands Beckett said to her husband, "You're not going to play with her?"

"No," Castle said. "Stop trying to delay."

"I'm not," Beckett replied.

"Are we making you uncomfortable?" Martha asked her daughter in law.

"No I'm still not comfortable with dancing really," Beckett replied. "At least not in front of people in general."

"But we're family Mommy," Julia said, coming inside and hearing that. "And friends," she added, looking at Mari next to her. "So no one's gonna say anything mean."

Beckett smiled and then kissed her daughter's forehead before she said, "Are we going to start now?"

"Yep," Julia said, smiling widely at her mother before she then took her hand.

Jim, to get them out of the way, picked up Dani when she started to whine before she started to cry. "Mari," he said, looking to the little girl.

"Here," she said, rushing over to him and giving him the teddy bear that had been with her sister's things. "Dani," she said to her to get her attention. "Wanna play?"

Cooing a little the baby took the bear and cried out, "Mama!"

"She'll be here soon," Beckett assured her as Castle was getting the floor cleared. When she was sure that the baby was alright she turned to her husband and said, "Do you remember?"

"It was only last night love," Castle said, smiling at her.

"You're both ready," Julia said to them with a wide smile as she and Mari approached them. "Get into hold."

"I get the feeling she just wants to do this because she can order us around," Castle commented.

"I have to make sure you're doing it right Daddy," Julia said, pretending to be stern. She smiled when her parents laughed and she waited for them to stop before they got into hold.

"Are we good?" Castle asked her.

"Yep, watch your arm though Daddy," Julia said. "Want to do the steps at the same time?" she asked her friend.

Mari nodded and got into hold with her before they then began to move in the box step, watching Castle and Beckett mimicking. "Now I kinda wish my parents were here."

"They might be doing the same thing we are," Beckett told her. "Or just dancing in general."

"Oh yeah," Mari said in realization. "Now what?" she asked her friend.

"Start turning around," Julia said simply, shrugging.

"Why don't you show us again how that goes," Castle suggested after sharing a look with his wife.

"Sure, let's go," Julia told Mari. She counted them off before they began to dance together and they went around the space a little carefully so they wouldn't end up hitting anything.

"Our turn next," Castle told his wife with a slight smile before they began to try and mimic their daughter the best they could.

"Don't bend your knees too much Daddy," Julia said quickly. "It makes it harder for Mommy to keep her balance."

"Now spin her," Mari said. She wasn't surprised to look at Julia and see her friend was looking at her and said, "Why not?"

"Maybe if we ever dance this," Beckett said calmly.

"You will, when you're at the end of the classes," Julia said. She then looked at her friend and said, "I wonder why Ms. Grey didn't wait until after summer to do the classes."

"I think the studio wanted us to come back in the fall," Castle said. "Now what?"

"Now you can do the Tango," Julia replied. "Just do the steps that Ms. Grey taught you okay?"

"That's it? What about you two?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"We don't need to practice it," Julia said.

"And we want to dance… and dress up," Mari said with a smile at her friend.

"Me too," Eliza said, sitting in between her grandparents on the couch.

"Alright," Beckett said as she could see her husband looking at her. "Let's do the steps and let them play."

"Perfect," Castle said before they turned their attention to what they'd learned the night before. He watched his wife as she was turning her leg over his to flick it as they'd been taught and smiled a bit before they stopped. "Oh applause, thank you," he said, bowing at their family and Mari a few times.

"Thank you girls," Beckett said. "Now come with me so we can get your dance costumes tonight."

After they'd hurried after Julia's mother Mari asked, "Are you going to wear a dress too?"

"No I have something new that Gram brought for me to dress up in," Julia replied with a smile. When they were in the library where her costume trunk was she reached inside first and said, "It's a tuxedo that a girl wore in a play someone from Gram's class was in. Like it?"

"Yeah does it fit?" Mari asked.

"Yep, a little loose but I can still dance," Julia said. "Oh I think we're gonna have to dance without our shoes."

"I don't have mine so yeah," Mari said, looking into the trunk with Julia then.

Unable to help smiling Beckett said, "It's probably better if you go without shoes."

"Good," Eliza said with a smile.

"That one?" Julia asked, smiling as she saw the Civil War era dress that her sister picked out.

"I think I'm gonna wear one like it," Mari said. "It's easier to dance with."

"Put those on over your clothes girls," Beckett said as she went to Eliza and took her dress. "They're loose enough for that."

"How long until my parents get us?" Mari asked.

"You have…" Beckett started to say before she checked her watch. "You have two hours."

"That's a long time," Eliza said seriously.

"Yes we can play a game," Beckett said with a smile. "But don't rush through your dancing for that."

"We won't," the girls said at the same time before they were ready and then headed downstairs with Beckett to show the others their costumes.

"Interesting choice Julia," Castle said as he saw his and Beckett's oldest first.

"Should I have worn a dress?" the girl asked uneasily.

"Mother," Castle said as he saw the look she was giving him. He then turned to Julia and told her, "Did you want to wear one?" She shook her head at that so he said, "Then you don't need to."

"Thanks," Julia said with a smile before her sister and Mari came into the room behind her.

"You can wear what you'd like sweetie," Beckett said, putting her hand on her daughter's back. "A dress or trousers."

"I know, I ask if I can wear those more when I dance," Julia said.

"Which…" Castle said slowly. "Means…"

Julia merely smiled at her parents, not surprised when her mother laughed as she had expected her to figure that out.

"She means she likes both," Beckett said.

"Okay," Castle said with a nod. "Like her mom."

"Whatever we feel like wearing Rick," Beckett said easily before she took his hand and they went to sit on the couch with their parents.

"You look great," Jim was telling Eliza as he was taking Dani at the same time when the baby went to him. "You're ready to dance?"

"Almost," Julia said as she went to her mother.

"Hold on," Beckett replied, handing her phone to her husband. At that moment Dani was trying to walk to her and she reached out to be able to take her, setting her down on her lap.

"Whenever you're ready," Castle told them.

"Go," Julia said, getting into hold for the Viennese Waltz with Mari. When the classical music began she and her friend began to dance before they suddenly stopped.

"No?" Castle asked in surprise. When Julia rushed to him he said in mock indignity, "You can just ask!"

Julia couldn't help laugh at her father's tone but she didn't say anything until she got to the song she wanted. "Play that when we're ready."

"Did you suggest that one?" Beckett asked with a smile as she looked at the screen of the phone.

"Yep, Ms. Grey is gonna try to use it for the competition and also for the class," Julia answered. She wasn't surprised when her friend looked at her questioningly and she said, "Just follow me."

"I know," Mari replied with a smile. When the song began to play she smiled a little wider as she knew it from listening to it with Julia. They began to dance and after trying to figure out the way they were going to move she soon relaxed and let her friend lead.

"She's good," Castle murmured in an aside to his wife.

Beckett didn't reply to that, merely smiled at what he said as she kept her eyes on their daughter as she and Mari whirled together around the room. When the song; _Behind that Locked Door_ ; stopped she applauded with the others but watched in amusement as the girls began to talk and literally ignored them.

"So you think we should spin more?" Julia was asking.

"Yeah but you have to watch it's not too much," Mari replied. She then realized there was applause; that had been going on for a while; and smiled at the others saying, "Thanks."

"Oh, thank you," Julia said as she realized herself then.

"So is that it?" Castle asked jokingly.

"My turn!" Eliza said, hurrying from the couch where she'd been leaning against.

"Okay, better you go back to the classical song Daddy," Julia told her father. "Ready?" she asked once they were in hold. She wasn't surprised when her sister nodded rapidly; though she looked a little nervous; and she told her, "Don't be scared," before the song began. She began the steps she'd taught Eliza, relieved when her sister quickly followed her lead and they were able to dance together though slowly.

"Wonderful job kiddo," Martha said with a smile as her youngest granddaughter went over to her at their applause.

"Yeah?" Eliza asked as she held onto her tightly.

"Of course," Jim said. "We're your grandparents we wouldn't lie to you about that."

"But I was slow," Eliza said.

"Because you're not used to dancing like your sister is," Castle reminded her. "So for you not being able to dance like that I think it worked out."

"Are you two done?" Beckett asked Julia and Mari as they were talking together.

"Could we try the Jive?" Julia asked hopefully.

"I think we can manage that," Beckett replied. "What song?"

Going over to her father Julia picked out a song on her mother's phone saying to Mari, "This one might be a little hard to dance to for you but I want to see if we can use it."

" _Save Us_?" Castle asked when he took the phone back from her.

"Yeah and I think we can try dancing the Foxtrot next," Julia said, going back to her friend and taking her hand.

"You have another song?" Mari asked with a smile.

"Yep," Julia replied before she looked over at her father. When he played the song she and Mari did their best though it was a little more difficult for her friend since she was a little newer to the dance. But they managed to last for as long as she and Peter would be dancing at the competition and when they stopped she said breathlessly, "That was so good!"

"Thanks," Mari said, hugging her. She then laughed and said, "I don't know how you do it," before they acknowledged the applause they were getting from the others.

"You learn to get used to it," Julia said with a smile. "Should we go again?"

"The Foxtrot," Beckett said quickly. "I think that was enough Jive for tonight." She then turned her attention to Eliza who'd gone over to her and Castle and she said, "I didn't forget about dessert; after this last dance."

"Thank you," Eliza said with a wide smile at her mother before they watched Julia and Mari dancing the Foxtrot to the Paul McCartney song.

"I'll take them up," Castle said after Julia and Mari had hugged each other after their dance. "Since you're busy with her."

"Let me take her Kate," Martha said to her daughter in law once her son had left with the three girls.

After the baby was with Castle's mother Beckett stood up and then went over to the kitchen to get their dessert, hurrying to pour some milk out too as she saw their dancing had taken some time. When she'd finished and had turned to the hall she saw that Julia was coming down it and she asked, "Okay?"

"Yeah but… will you and Daddy tell me and Mari about the case before she goes?" the girl asked a little hesitantly.

"Tell your sister to go with her grandparents because you're going to help us," Beckett told her simply. She wasn't surprised when her daughter looked relieved and she watched her meet her sister, father and friend at the bottom of the stairs. And it wasn't a surprise either when her husband walked over to her immediately. " _I know_ ," she told him as soon as he was close enough to hear her. " _But we can tell her we've been looking into her life as much as possible and it might have been an accident_."

" _Stress that it's possible_ ," Castle said. He glanced then at the girls before he asked her quickly, " _What about her mother_?"

" _No_ ," Beckett said firmly and slightly angry that he'd brought that up. She wasn't surprised when he squeezed her hand and she smiled a little at him to let him know she accepted his apology. They couldn't speak as by then Julia and Mari were approaching them and she turned to the two before saying, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"We do," Julia said, reaching out and squeezing her friend's hand a little tightly.

"Okay," Beckett said before she shared a quick glance with her husband. "First we're not going to tell you everything."

"We knew," the girls said together.

"And second," Castle said, unable to help smiling with his wife at that. "Don't mention this to your little sisters."

"We won't," the girls said, again in unison.

"What you need to know is that the victim was poisoned," Beckett said. She then thought of something and said, "I almost forgot, don't tell you classmates or friends about this." She wasn't taken aback when they nodded and she continued saying, "We also found out that she may have been poisoned by accident."

"Why?" Mari asked, too confused to be hesitant asking.

"Because there may have been someone in the architecture firm her brother belonged to that wanted to harm him," Castle said.

"Oh… her poor brother," Julia breathed. "Did you find anyone that could be a… suspect?"

"Maybe," Castle said. "But we couldn't find him so that's why we went to your class; we couldn't do much more to help."

"So you still need to work," Julia said. She then became thoughtful and said, "You tried to see everyone at the party right?"

"That's the first step," Castle said. "And good guess."

Shrugging, though she was touched by the compliment, Julia said, "It made the most sense. What else do you do?"

"We check with the victim's friends and also the brother's friends since we don't know which way it went really," Beckett said. She watched the two girls looking thoughtful and said, "We have more time until your parents will pick you up Mari; want to play a game?"

"Sure," Julia and Mari said together.

"Then help us by taking your glasses of milk," Castle said. "Be careful," he said when the two walked over to the family room then with the glasses in hand as Beckett held him back by his arm. When they were alone he picked up the tray and then he and his wife made their way slowly to the room after the girls.


	10. The Sun Has Sunken Low (Part 2)

"I want to spend some time with her before she needs to go to bed," Beckett reminded her husband as he was looking at her questioningly.

"Alright," Castle said easily. "I remembered but what're you going to do?" He was a little startled when she merely smiled at him and he let her go into the family room first. "Here's your dessert," he said to Eliza who was rushing over to him. "But you have to share remember."

"I know Daddy," Eliza said in exasperation, wanting to see what was on the tray since they hadn't been told what they were having.

"Sesame seed balls," Beckett said to her father who was looking over before her husband set down the tray on the coffee table.

"I thought you might like these again," Castle told the girls. "Take one okay?"

"But they're small," Julia protested.

"You can have another but eat them one at a time please," Beckett replied once she took one and then sat down.

"Can Dani have one?" Mari asked as she looked at her little sister.

"I don't think so," Martha answered since she was still holding the baby. "She's almost asleep so we should let her be until your parents come to get you."

"It's really good," Julia said to her friend after they'd both eaten a bite of the dessert.

"I know and the dim sum was too," Mari said while she nodded. She then recalled something and said to Castle and Beckett, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Beckett said first with a smile. "One more Eliza," she said as she'd noticed her daughter was reaching for the plate.

"How did you know?" the little girl asked, her eyes wide.

"Mommy powers," Castle commented.

"Why are you looking at me?" Jim asked, slightly laughingly when Eliza turned to him.

"Yes my mom was the same," Beckett said with another smile since she knew what the little girl wanted to ask. "I guess you learn. But now I have to ask what game are we going to play until Mari and Dani go back home?"

"UNO!" Eliza said eagerly. She finished her second sesame seed ball and then hurried over to the games. "It's gonna be fun," she said to Dani seriously as she was coming back to the others. After she set the game on the table she went to the baby in her grandmother's arms and said, "Are you sleepy?"

"Shh," Martha said gently as Dani had nodded off. "Play your-"

"Hold on Martha," Beckett said, getting up. "We have a bed for her to sleep on when she's here."

"And no one's going to watch her?" Martha asked as she followed Beckett with the baby to the parlor next to the family room.

"Macca," Beckett replied simply, nodding to the Wolfhound as he followed them. "and that camera on the side."

"Oh, well that will work," Martha said, remembering the dog would watch Eliza during some of her naps when she was younger and the baby monitor was from when the little girl was an infant. She set Dani down on the cot that her daughter in law had put against the couch to keep her from falling and once the baby was covered with a thin blanket she left to return to the others.

The group began their card game once they were all together again and they managed to play one game before David and Rebecca had arrived.

"Will you walk with us?" Mari asked Julia as they were saying good bye to each other after she'd done that with everyone else.

"Yeah," Julia said slowly as she looked to her mother for an answer to that. When she nodded she said, "We'll be back to walk."

"Great," Mari said, hugging her friend one last time before she went to her mother to take her hand.

After the gate was closed and the Fosters were on their way back to their home Eliza said, "Now what?"

"Time for you to go to bed," Beckett told her simply. She merely smiled at her daughter when Eliza pouted and said, "It's time for bed."

Sighing as she knew her mother was serious Eliza went over to her grandmother and hugged her before she felt her big sister was with her.

"She's going upstairs with us," Beckett said as she saw Eliza was looking at Julia. "So say goodnight to them together."

"Why don't we go upstairs?" Jim suggested.

"He's right, that way you can go straight to bed," Martha said, taking the girls by the hand before she led the way upstairs. She didn't stop until she was at the doorway to Eliza's room before she turned her attention to her granddaughters. "Good night darlings I'll see you in the morning of course. And I love you both."

"Night Gram," the girls said together.

"I love you," Julia said first.

"I love you too," Eliza added and she smiled as Martha picked her up and then set her on her hip so they could share a kiss. She watched her share one with Julia before she was handed to her grandfather. "Goodnight Grandpapa," she said before he could say anything. "I love you too."

"Thank you Eliza, I love you," Jim said, sharing a kiss with her. He then turned his attention to Julia after handing the little girl to her mother and he then said, "I love you too Julia."

"I love you Grandpapa, I hope you sleep good tonight," the girl told him with a smile.

"I will," Jim replied, kissing her before he went to the doorway of Eliza's room to watch the sisters hug each other next to the bed.

"Night Lizzy I'll see you after breakfast," Julia said. "You'll have fun with Daddy, Gram and Grandpapa."

"Yep love you Jules," Eliza said, nodding.

"Love you too," Julia said before they hugged one more time.

"Come here," Castle said, picking her up before he threw her up slightly in the air above him. He set her down so she was sitting up on the bed and he kissed her temple before telling her, "I love you Eliza, sleep tight."

"Love you Daddy and I will," the little girl replied with a smile. She shared a kiss with him before she watched her mother sit on the edge of the bed where Castle had been. "And I love you too Mommy," she told her quickly.

"I love you too sweetie," Beckett replied with a smile, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She shared a kiss with her and tucking her in said, "Sweet dreams and have fun with everyone tomorrow morning okay?" She kissed Eliza a final time when her daughter nodded slowly to that; knowing she was getting tired; and after she was sure the cover was set on her and Rita was set at the end of the bed she stood and went with Julia and Castle over to the doorway.

"I'm going to my room," Jim told the others when they were in the hallway; Eliza asleep. "So goodnight and we'll see you in the morning. Have a great ride," he told his daughter and granddaughter.

"We will," Beckett said after she hugged him. "Martha I'm assuming you're doing the same," she said to her mother in law.

"Of course, since I have some things to check on for tomorrow," Castle's mother replied. She hugged Beckett and then her son saying to Julia, "Have fun with your mother tomorrow kiddo."

"I will," Julia said, nodding her head rapidly. She watched as her grandparents went to their rooms before she turned to her parents when they'd disappeared inside them.

"I'll be… around," Castle told his wife and daughter as Beckett took Julia's hand.

"So…" Julia said slowly as she glanced up at her mother.

"Come on I have something in mind for the two of us," Beckett said, leading her then over to Julia's room after she quickly checked on Eliza.

"Mommy?" the girl asked, looking back at her when she let go of her hand.

"I need to run to my room really quick," Beckett replied. She turned towards the doorway and paused when she saw her husband's hand there, holding what she needed. "Rick?" she asked.

"Just handing them over," Castle called quietly from the hall.

Beckett grabbed her husband's wrist and pulled him over to the doorway fully and told him, "Thank you," before she kissed him.

Though she knew her parents weren't going kiss that long Julia turned to get onto her bed, seeing they'd parted when she turned around.

" _Are you going to our room_?" Beckett asked him softly.

" _I was planning on it_ ," Castle said, studying her.

" _Good_ ," Beckett said simply.

Castle watched her turn around then to leave him and he smiled momentarily before he left and walked down the hall to his and Beckett's room.

"So what was that Mommy?" Julia asked, watching her closely as she sat with her.

"How would you like to paint your nails?" Beckett asked, holding out the three nail polish bottles that her husband had brought for her.

"Can we?" Julia asked eagerly.

"You knew I wanted to paint mine too?" Beckett replied with a question, a smile on her face at that.

"Yep," Julia said. "And could I paint yours?"

"I want you to try so you can learn how to do it," Beckett answered.

"Okay," Julia said excitedly before she looked at two of the bottles her mother was holding. "I like that one," she said, pointing to the one that was sky blue.

"I had a feeling," Beckett said. "But so you know I got these bottles for you."

Julia smiled and said, "Thanks."

"I thought it was time for you to have nail polish," Beckett replied as she started to shake the bottle. "Since I know you like it."

"Do I have to ask you paint them?" Julia asked her.

"Yes because you won't know how to at first, you can try though," Beckett said, getting up. "I forgot some tissues to clean up if we need it."

Julia, watching her go, said, "Are you sure I can try on the bed?"

"These will go under your hand," Beckett replied as she got onto the mattress again. "So the first thing you need to do is shake the bottle to make sure the color is ready. And once you're sure it is you should check your nails to make sure they're not too long first."

Laughing as her mother had said the latter in a distracted tone of voice Julia held out her hands to let her check on her nails. "You cut them not too long ago," she said.

"Okay then you set your hand down flat," Beckett said them. "On the tissue… thank you. And then you take the brush out and press it on the edge of the inside so you don't have too much polish."

"And then you paint?" Julia asked, watching her mother closely.

"And then you paint," Beckett echoed, nodding her head. "You have to watch you don't go too far from the nail but you might do it a little bit."

"What happens if I do?" Julia asked, watching a little breathlessly.

"You can either try to get it off with the tissue or wait for your nail to dry and peel it off," Beckett answered. "And it will happen; I still do that when I paint my nails."

Julia opened her mouth then to speak before she stopped and then asked, "Has Daddy ever done this for you? 'lexis told me that he did that for her when she was younger."

"He has but he likes to paint my toenails after I've taken a bath once in a while," Beckett replied.

"Oh… so your feet are clean?" Julia asked, stopping herself from looking disgusted as she realized that.

"I wouldn't let him do that suddenly," Beckett answered with a smile. "So sweetie," she then directed to her daughter. "How are you doing?" She was startled when Julia didn't answer; instead saw that she was just staring at her. "Julia?" she asked, concerned.

"What about you Mommy?" the girl said simply, staring at her closely.

"What about me?" Beckett asked with a slight frown.

Rolling her eyes Julia said, "You weren't okay today; something happened I know it." When her mother didn't answer, instead turned her gaze down on her hand she said sharply, "Mommy."

"Julia C-" Beckett started to say at her daughter's tone.

"I'm sorry," Julia replied hurriedly. "I know I'm not supposed to talk to you like that but something happened 'cause you really were mad."

Sighing as she knew then her daughter had figured things out Beckett said, "Let me finish your hand okay?" since she only had one more nail. Once it was painted she said, "Move your hands like this," showing her the motion.

"Tell me Mommy," Julia said after she'd mimicked her mother.

Trying not to sigh again as she knew she couldn't avoid it any longer Beckett said, "We discovered that the victim was gay though she kept it a secret while we were looking into her."

"And that made you mad?" Julia asked softly.

"No later her mother spoke with me and said she knew that her daughter was gay," Beckett replied. She hesitated for a moment before she then told her daughter, "She called her disgusting."

"Her own daughter?" Julia whispered, looking stunned.

"It made me angry because she didn't know what she was talking about," Beckett said. "You know I have friends who are gay and I don't think they're disgusting at all."

"She doesn't know what the word means," Julia said then, in awe at her mother's anger just speaking about it.

"No because we know people who aren't and they're gay," Beckett said.

"Skye and Patrick," Julia murmured.

"And their spouses," Beckett reminded her with a smile.

"Why would she think her daughter is disgusting though?" Julia asked.

"She doesn't understand that if you're gay it's not something you choose and she was likely raised to think only a man and a woman can love each other with no chance of anything else," Beckett replied, stopping her hands and then looking closely at the nails. "I can't really imagine who'd want to pick that and face the possibility of being…"

"Hated?" Julia asked softly.

"Misunderstood," Beckett said instead. "They don't hate you; they just hate the unknown and don't bother to realize someone who's gay is just a normal person, slightly different of course because of who they love. But normal in the end."

"Yeah," Julia said with a smile. "What does Daddy think?"

"Oh he was angry too," Beckett said quickly. "But he had to calm me down. Luckily soon after that we went to the dance class; you and your sister helped me with that too."

"Good thing we did," Julia said, smiling. "What about you?"

"My nails?" Beckett asked. When her daughter nodded she handed the bottle of clear polish she'd set aside with the blue ones saying, "Good luck."

"If I-" Julia began to say slightly nervously.

"Don't worry, I can take it off of the sides," Beckett assured her. She was quiet as her daughter painted on her thumbnail and smiled when she managed not to get too much on her skin. "I'm surprised you didn't want to practice with Peter today."

"We have time," Julia replied with a smile as she went to her mother's next nail. She was going to continue before she said, "What about Daddy?"

"Here," Beckett said, reaching for her phone since Julia was working on her left hand. She texted her husband and then rolled her eyes when she soon after heard running down the hall. "Rick," she said sharply as he slowed down before he appeared in the doorway. "I tell the girls not to run and then you do."

"So sorry," Castle said, kissing the top of Julia's head. He kissed his wife on the lips and then sat down on the bed, watching as the girl was painting another nail.

"Do you want me to paint your nails next?" Julia asked her father jokingly.

"I think I'll pass," Castle replied. "But you look like you're doing a good job."

"Mommy said you paint her toenails?" Julia asked her.

"I do and I'm very proud of that fact," Castle said seriously. "She has the smallest, most adorable toes-"

"Castle," Beckett said quickly, feeling her cheeks flushing slightly in embarrassment.

"What? I was going to say they're cute," Castle replied. He then turned to their oldest and said, "You've seen my toes, they're huge and a little gross."

"Not gross Daddy," Julia replied, unable to help giggling softly at his tone. "They're just toes."

"Oh well thank you," Castle said.

"Daddy?" Julia said once she'd finished painting her mother's nails completely. "Did you do this with anyone else?"

"You mean other girls before I met your mother?" Castle said, knowing what she meant. At her nod he glanced at his wife and said, "No it's a very intimate action-"

"Which is why you work on my toes," Beckett told him teasingly.

"Sure," Castle said. "But it's very intimate so I didn't feel like doing it with them. And before you ask," he then said rapidly as he knew she was going to speak again. "No I didn't do this with Alexis' mother."

"Oh… I'm glad," Julia said carefully and a little timidly as they both looked over at Beckett.

"I am too," she said, rolling her eyes though she was smiling at the same time. "But we should probably talk about something else."

"Okay take it away love," Castle said, making a gesture with his hand. He smiled widely at her when she turned her head to him and said, "I'm sure there's something you want to talk about."

Sighing Beckett turned her attention to her daughter and said, "Do you want to practice with Peter tomorrow?"

"Sure," Julia said. "He can come over or should I go to his place?"

"See what his mother says," Beckett replied. "But in case we're not there he can come home with you guys."

"Will you tell Grandpapa?" Julia asked.

"I will, forgot you two were going out to ride tomorrow," Castle said then. "What time are you leaving?"

"Six forty five," Beckett said, looking at their daughter.

"I'll wake up and be ready," Julia said quickly as her father looked to her as well. She smiled as they both laughed shortly and then said, "Do I need to go to bed now?"

"No we can read or do something else," Castle said, looking at his watch and then turning to his wife.

"What?" Beckett said laughingly. "It's up to her and I know the time."

"Could we listen to some music?" Julia asked.

"You have more choices for the competition," Castle said in amusement though he'd guessed that already.

"Yep," Julia said simply, taking her father's phone that he handed out to her. She paused and then said, "Maybe I should just tell you."

"What else do you want to do?" Beckett said interestedly.

"I wanted to show you something," Julia said shyly.

"Great," Castle said. "I'm eager already."

"Alright," Beckett said. "So what'll it be for the Foxtrot?"

" _New_ ," Julia answered, humming the song.

"Do you have a routine in mind?" Castle asked interestedly at the sound of that.

"Yeah but I have to tell that to Ms. Grey, see what she thinks," Julia said. "If she's okay with it… and Peter too."

"He'll probably be fine with it," Beckett said with a smile. "And the Argentine Tango?"

"I was just gonna ask if we could use the same song that Jennifer and Derek did," Julia replied. "The Jive I wanted to dance to… that song that Paul sings from the same album _Save Us_ I think I said before. But I don't know if it's a good one."

"Just ask Ms. Grey," Castle told her.

"I will," Julia replied with a smile.

"And the rest?" Beckett asked.

"I'm not sure about the Samba," Julia said thoughtfully. "But the Viennese Waltz the one that George sings about the locked door remember."

"That's a good one," Castle said quickly. "That has great music for that."

"And for the Paso I think that one I'll have to see what Ms. Grey has again," Julia told her parents.

"What you have I think is a great selection," Beckett said. "And I guess for the Paso Doble you'll want to go a little more classic."

"Yeah," Julia said, looking down at her nails.

"Here, Alexis and I used to play a game with this," Castle said as he took her hand. "See how much daddy messed up."

"That doesn't sound like that fun of a game," Beckett commented wryly as she was getting off the bed. "You could wash your hands sweetie."

"Let him," Julia replied with a shrug. "He started so I don't want to stop him."

"Okay," Beckett said with a laugh.

When they were relatively alone once her mother was in the bathroom Julia said to her father, "Are you gonna help Mommy smile more?"

"You think I should?" Castle asked. "She seems to be okay."

"Yeah but you should make sure that she keeps smiling," Julia replied. "And we're going to be going out in the morning."

"I'll see what I can do," Castle said, going to the trashcan. "So," he told his wife as she stepped out into the room. "Bed?"

"It's not time yet," Julia protested.

"She's right," Beckett replied, not surprised when her husband nearly glared at her. "I have to be honest."

"How much longer?" Julia asked.

"Ten minutes, so it's not that long," Beckett said as she glanced at Castle with a smile.

"Okay," Julia replied as her mother held her hand out to her. She let her lead her to the sink in her bathroom to brush her teeth and going back out she knew they needed to say their goodnights so she got on the bed, waiting for her parents to come to her.

"Love you sweetheart," Castle told her. "I hope you'll sleep alright tonight."

"I will," Julia said, hugging him. "And I love you too Daddy." She shared a kiss with him and then watched him move out of the way for her mother. "Thank you Mommy," she told her seriously. "That was a lot of fun."

"It was," Beckett agreed with a smile. "We'll have to do that again sometime."

"What about Lizzy?" Julia then asked.

"Maybe when she's older," Beckett replied after thinking for a moment. "Her nails are a little too small right now. And now it's time for you to go to bed."

"You could tell?" Julia asked with a smile as she'd been delaying.

"Hard not to," Beckett said easily. She then leaned over and kissed her forehead saying, "I love you Julia."

"Love you too Mommy," she replied with a smile. She shared a kiss with her and then lay down, watching her mother as she made sure the covers were on her. Julia watched her parents leave her then, petting Macca in passing. Once they'd closed the lights she turned onto her side and then sighed, closing her eyes so she could go to sleep though she hoped as she did that her mother would be happier after what had happened that day.

"Rick," Beckett said, turning to her husband once they were in their room and he'd closed the door, locking it as well.

"Yeah?" Castle asked, turning to her and wondering what was wrong immediately at her tone.

"I told Julia what happened earlier," Beckett said. "With Mrs. Radcliff."

"Oh?" Castle said, startled.

Waiting for him to come over to her Beckett took him by the hand until they were sitting on her edge of the bed. She then told him how the conversation had gone and said, "I thought if she remembered Patrick and Skye she'd understand why I was so mad… partially."

"Do you think she considered you'll be okay with her gay?" Castle asked, surprised still she'd told their daughter about that discussion.

"I don't know," Beckett said honestly. "But she panicked until I told her that I got mad at that; I could tell." She then smiled a little absently and when her husband asked her what she was thinking she said, "She was looking at me a little adoringly after a while."

"Then she's proud of you," Castle replied as he squeezed her hand that he had been holding. "And I am too. Are you alright?"

"I heard what Julia told you," Beckett commented instead of answering the question. When her husband looked at her in slight surprise she rolled her eyes and said, "I wasn't that far away."

"Well you have smiled so I guess I've done what I set out to do," Castle said with a shrug.

"What Julia told you, yes," Beckett replied. When her husband glanced at her she smiled and then stood asking him, "Can you make some tea?"

"I'll be right back," Castle said hurriedly as he jumped up. He was stopped in his urge to take off for the kitchen by his wife's hand on his cheek and he looked at her intently. "I-" he started to say before she cut him off with a kiss. When they had parted he gazed at her for some time before he sighed and said, "I'll hurry."

Beckett nodded and once he was gone; the door closed behind him; she hurried over to the closet, unbuttoning her blouse along the way and somehow managing not to tear any off.

* * *

Tasting his wife's lips and tongue Castle would have been more than happy to remain where he was for some time. But eventually she moved away from him and he said, "Are you trying to tease me?"

"No I needed to breathe," Beckett replied in amusement. She watched him reach for the part of her kimono where it crossed over itself and she said, "Not yet." She outright laughed at the way he groaned and she told him, "What do you have planned?"

"I'm not sure," Castle said. "Because I'm leaving it up to you." He studied her as she leaned back against the pillows he'd propped up in the middle of the bed. "You have something in mind?"

"I may," Beckett said before she vaguely gestured behind her.

"Good idea," Castle said, looking at the table behind their bed. "Anything else?"

"Presumptuous," Beckett replied easily, smirking a little at him.

"Experience," Castle said, a slight smirk on his own face. "Do you know how long it takes for me to satiate you?"

"And for me to do the same for you?" Beckett asked, her eyebrow raised slightly.

"I guess that's why we suit each other so well," Castle said simply. While she was then sipping at her small cup of tea he reached over to her, loosening the sash just enough for it to part above her waist. "Also we're addicted to each other."  
"Hmm, yes we are," Beckett said with another slight smirk before she then moved to lie back a little more to expose her breasts further to him. Her hand holding her cup shook a bit and she said, "You need-" Before she could finish that her husband was taking it away since she'd finished by then and she watched him set their cups aside before he turned back to her. She took his kiss eagerly, their lips meeting and her hands going in between them as she was trying to part his kimono he had on. As soon as she could reach any part of his chest she was running her nails down his skin, feeling him shudder which broke off their intense kiss. "What were you going to do?" she asked him as he'd left her breasts to kiss her.

"Do you want to start?" Castle asked her. When she shook her head no he was frozen then watching her open her robe fully to him. He breathed out heavily in pleasure at the sight of her bare body and said, "I love that you give this to me."

"You give yours to me," Beckett said, her eyes down at his groin.

Getting the message Castle rapidly untied his kimono until it was open and he couldn't help feel a little proud as her eyes just barely widened at the sight of his erection. He had a temptation to grasp it off of his stomach but instead leaned over to her, wanting to kiss her one more time before he finally did what he had suddenly recalled she wanted.

Cupping the back of her husband's head Beckett watched the best she could as he proceeded to begin stroking her breasts. "Rick," she gasped in joy at the sensation of his hands going over both her mounds.

Castle didn't respond to her, instead focused fully on what he was doing as he soon moved to take her right nipple with his mouth. He suckled at her gently, loving the way she arched her back against him though she couldn't move too much. He didn't stop until finally he had to breathe and he pulled away, gently squeezing her left mound that he'd had his hand on to stimulate. "Stop?" he asked as he studied her.

"A little more," Beckett replied though she was aching for him to continue. She watched him nod and then dove down almost to her other breast. Crying out in her pleasure as he began to suck at her again she was holding onto the back of his head once more. She had to wonder how exactly he was able to stand doing that without any stimulation himself but she was quickly distracted by him. She gasped heavily as he then moved down to her abdomen and she said his name, slightly stammering, before he pulled back. "Come on," she told him, pulling him over to the side of the bed.

Following her without a word of protest Castle was ready for her when she turned around and threw her arms around his neck. Holding her tightly to him they both groaned together and they kissed hungrily until they couldn't continue. "Kate," he whispered, wondering when exactly he'd begun to rub his body against hers as she'd done. But he couldn't complain and he kissed her lightly on the lips. "How?" he asked.

"I'll leave that to you," Beckett easily replied. She wasn't surprised when he pushed her hard against the table and she smiled at him as his passion was intense in his gaze. "I want you," she told him, biting at her lower lip.

"I need you Kate," Castle said, nuzzling her nose with his. When she nodded to his unasked question he let her go and immediately helped her turn around. He could have taken off her kimono but that hadn't crossed his mind, instead he draped it over to her left and waited for her to prepare for him, hands on the table and legs parted as she glanced back at him. " _I don't know why but… you look so fucking gorgeous doing that_ ," he couldn't help breathe to her as he grabbed her by the hips. A second later he was sinking inside of her and he was groaning her name loudly as she was more than ready for him. Once they were coupled together he looked ahead at her and started to say her name questioningly.

Beckett was alright; she'd just preferred to feel him; and she reached behind her for the back of his neck. Once she had her hand on it they kissed, his hands all around her front as she moaned into his mouth. They slowly parted before she whispered back to him, "Fuck me Rick, I can feel you want to." She loved the way he held her back and at the same time she then placed her hands back on the table until she was able to move to match his pace that he very quickly obtained. Her eyes were nearly rolling into the back of her head before her husband's hand distracted her from what she was going through already. It trailed down her stomach and then reached her clit, fingertips sliding around it as her skin there was damp already. "Please…" she gasped as he then used just his index finger.

"Please what love?" Castle nearly growled to her. He wasn't surprised when she didn't answer his question and he moved to place both his hands on her sides, running them up and down. "I adore you Kate," he hissed as he wasn't able to really stand what she was making him feel. With her so tight and him so hard their friction was perfect; not so much they were climaxing rapidly and yet not nonexistent so they weren't being stimulated. He was and greatly but for the time being he could control it, using whatever he could as a distraction which he decided he knew what he would do next.

When Beckett was stopped from moving she seemed to already know what her husband was thinking and then turned around as soon as he'd left her. Reaching up she placed her hands on his cheeks cupping them before they leaned in to each other, kissing deeply. She wasn't sure how long they were doing that but once they'd parted she smiled and said, "It was too much."

"It was," Castle said, nuzzling her lips as his hand cupped her right breast underneath. "Do you want this off?"

"Help me up," Beckett replied easily before she allowed her husband to place her on the table. Luckily her kimono was loose enough that she wasn't stuck in place on the table and she was soon wrapping her arms back around Castle as soon as she'd settled in place. Though she wanted to help her husband slip back within her he didn't seem to need her assistance so she merely watched him, biting at her lower lip hard as she felt pleasure the entire time he slid in her. Breathing out heavily she said with a sigh, "Don't wait."

"No," Castle said simply before he started to thrust again. Since he knew that she was ready for him he didn't hesitate and pulled back slightly before slamming back in her. He yelled as she cried out, him from the pleasure and her nails sinking into his skin, and he only hoped as they began to move together she was feeling something similar. But as she pulled him to her so they could kiss he had the idea that she was. Eventually after a few more passionate kisses he pulled slowly away from her and stared into her eyes whispering something to her in Irish.

Biting at her lower lip again Beckett nodded her head as she suddenly found herself unable to speak; but she wanted to respond to his request. When he went down to her breasts she stopped moving as he did the same and she stroked the back of his head lovingly while he proceeded to take her nipples once more. "You should know…" she breathed heavily as the pleasure from his touch was intense already. "I'm so glad you don't mind-" unable to continue as her husband crushed his lips to hers hard, making her groan though she was starting to fight back against him as best she could.

When they'd parted Castle told her a little breathlessly, "I love them alright?"

"I still think-" Beckett began before her husband was crushing his lips to her yet again. "Stop doing that!"

"Can't, sorry," Castle said. He watched her then as she rolled her eyes and then said commandingly, "Lean back."

"Really?" Beckett said, wondering if he wanted to play around with that.

"Lean. Back," Castle said, kissing her after each word. He knew she had planned to do that already so he very quickly followed her, suckling at each breast hungrily before he reached in between them. He felt her tense up as his fingers reached for her clit and gently fingered the swollen nub before she was pushing on his shoulders.

"Fuck me again, I'm going to come!" Beckett said nearly frantically. She wasn't sure how she'd managed to keep from screaming as her husband thrust once more but only cried out a little weakly instead. He was fast and rough and she tried to match him the best she could though it took her longer than she'd been hoping. She realized there was a reason for that and she couldn't help gasping out, "I am coming… love!"

"Come for me Kate, right now, let me feel what I do to you…" Castle said before he trailed off as she took what he'd said and reached her orgasm. He was entranced watching her leaning back against her hands that were on the table again but it was short lived as he was soon following her in his pleasure, chanting her name shortly after he'd begun.

The ecstasy running through her body made Beckett a little unaware of time though she didn't mind it in the slightest as it didn't matter to her. But eventually her body slowed down and stopped and she held her husband to her as he soon reached the end of his orgasm. "Good?" she whispered.

Castle almost tore himself away from his wife, staring at her, and a second later took her down off the table to take her into his arms. He carried her the short distance around the bed and set her down next to it. "Sorry," he said as he realized he was being a little rough.

"Oh don't worry," Beckett assured him as she helped him with her kimono. "I enjoyed that… so much."

Smiling Castle took her robe and set it on the table behind him before he did the same with his own. "Should we-" he started to say before he was pulled over onto the bed with his wife. "Oh, still on top?" he asked in feigned surprise as she pulled him onto her.

"Yes still on top," Beckett replied with a smile, her legs wrapping around his waist. She watched him stare at her and said, "What do you have in mind?"

"Can I try to find it?" Castle asked.

"Do you think you can?" Beckett asked in response and in amusement.

Though he knew it was a challenge Castle moved so he was placing his wife on her hands and knees though she was the one moving. "If you-" he began.

"I'm hoping you do," Beckett said, looking back over her shoulder at him.

Shuddering with that Castle was eager to get started though he tried not to move too quickly while he was sliding within her body. "Ah… fuck Kate," he swore heavily once he was on his hands and knees as well. He looked down as her hands were moving so their fingers could entwine. "Thank you," he breathed to her before he proceeded to thrust. They were moving fast together immediately and he was relieved she was moving with him as it meant she had been ready for him. And he could feel that as well as the friction between them was similar to what it had been the bout before. He needed a distraction and started to kiss at her back before he suddenly realized that it was moving away from him. About to protest he then recalled why they were in that position they didn't usually use except for one reason and with that he did his best to search out her g-spot.

Beckett wanted to help her husband verbally but she knew he didn't want that, preferring to do it himself. But she was aware he didn't mind her moving to help and she did so, using her hands grasping on the sheet on the bed under her for a kind of aid. "Ah… you're… close," she said, the word close coming out in a hiss as he had found it. A few quick, slightly shallower thrusts and she was screaming out his name once as her orgasm was swift to take her over. She was moving with him until finally everything was too much and her pleasure was overwhelming her as darkness took her over.

As carefully and quickly as he could Castle was withdrawing from Beckett before she could collapse on the bed, laying her on her back as she was unconscious. He held her close to him as he lay on his side next to her, kissing her temple gently and murmuring he loved her. He was throbbing a little painfully but did his best to ignore it, not wanting anything until she was awake again. He couldn't stop his hand from going around her body then, gently caressing her until he heard a moan slip out of her mouth. "Kate?" he asked, watching her closely.

"Every time," Beckett breathed out softly. "Did you?" When he shook his head she started to pull him onto her again when he stopped her.

"Wait a little more," Castle said. He was relieved to see her look at him in slight annoyance and he told her, "I just want to make sure you're ready."

"You already know what to do," Beckett told him. She took his hand and placed it down on her mound above her clit saying, "Get started."

Shuddering in pleasure Castle quickly did so and he and Beckett kissed hungrily and sensuously while he was working up her arousal as she was touching him as well. It didn't take very long for them to reach that point and as soon as they had they were settled back together, coupled tightly and kissing before they parted slowly to stare at one another until she spoke first.

"Did you change-" Beckett began before her husband thrust into her and she cried out heavily in reaction as it created a literal explosion of pleasure. She moved with him to meet him and as soon as they were together she took the kiss that he'd been trying to give her. Their lips were crushed and their tongues were rolling frantically before she had to cut it off. "Oh… god!" she moaned as he had suddenly changed the angle of his hips and was thrusting down into her clit. "I…" she began to say before her husband stopped.

"I know I was the same," Castle replied, nuzzling her lips with his own.

"You more than me," Beckett said as she recalled that he'd held back. She stroked the back of his head as she then realized he was incredibly tense and she told him, "If you want to come first you can… it feels like you need to."

"Yeah," Castle said, breathing out a laugh. He pulled away from her to look into her eyes and said, "But not without you."

Beckett was going to protest that but before she could he was pulling away from her and burying his head between her legs. The first flick of his tongue to her clit had her writhing as if she'd been shocked, her body feeling on fire, and she called out to him to try and bring him back to her as she already felt as if she was aching without him inside her.

Though Castle was feeling the same he didn't stop, moving down to her sex and using his tongue to rub across it before he dipped within it. That was only momentary as he found himself suddenly being hauled up before Beckett was grasping at him, holding onto his member tightly. "You couldn't wait?" he said, staring at her as she was still. He was surprised when she shook her head and then realized that she was trying to calm down a little. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Opening her eyes to look at him Beckett merely nodded and then kissed him as he initiated one. At the same time he touched her hand and she immediately knew what he wanted her to do. She grasped his erection again, drawing him the rest of the way to her entrance until he slid within her slowly. She moaned as he groaned heavily in response to their coupling and once he stopped she pulled from their kiss, flicking her tongue against his swollen lower lip. A second later he began to move and she had her legs wrapped high on his waist, moving with him so their hips began to smack when they met. She couldn't stop her eyes from slightly rolling back in response to the sound and the sensation of him getting deep and constantly stimulating her. Eventually she cried out, "Oh Rick… Rick…"

Trailing over her jaw and down to her neck Castle wasn't surprised to feel how fast her pulse was racing underneath his lips. He was trying as hard as he possibly could to hold himself back from climaxing before her but it was becoming more and more difficult. He moved harder and faster abruptly, unsure what in him made him do that but not stopping until suddenly something snapped within him.

For Beckett her orgasm was a relief, partially for the fact she could stop holding back and because she and her husband were doing so at the same time. She cried out his name as her body writhed and undulated underneath him wildly, the ecstasy that took over making her unaware of anything but Castle. She was clawing at his back trying to hold onto him, her heels pounding against his body until finally she was stopping slumping back down against the bed and breathing heavily in response as he continued to thrust. She was stunned when after only a few quick slams against her clit she was climaxing for a second time, nearly screaming and arching her back almost fully off the bed as she called out, "Please Rick don't stop I'm coming! Oh come in me again! With me!"

Though he wasn't sure how it worked out exactly Castle was even more turned on with the begging command of his wife though she'd tried to correct herself. He was doing as she'd asked and rapidly as holding back earlier had made him doubly aroused. Finally he was stopping with a heavy shudder during his last, rough thrust and he nearly collapsed on top of Beckett, whispering her name in a chant as he buried his face into her neck. He could feel her stroking the back of his neck tenderly and something in him stirred before he raised his head. "Not there yet," he breathed out as he stared into her eyes.

"Not even close," Beckett replied with a smile before she let out a slight cry as he turned them both around. But she was able to recover quickly and as soon as he was sitting up she had her arms around him tightly, kissing him as they began to move together once more hard and fast.

* * *

With a slight gasp Castle pulled away from his wife and said, "Okay?"

Beckett smiled a little weakly at the question but didn't answer as she gave a slight groan when he moved from her body. She let him wrap his arms around her, holding her tight to him, before she said, "Yeah I wasn't expecting to do that twice tonight."

"Neither was I," Castle said as he'd somehow managed to achieve his goal of making his wife climax a third time and making her pass out after that. "But you are-" he started to say slightly worriedly.

"Enough Rick," Beckett said firmly, interrupting him. "You weren't going to stop, not the way I felt you just now."

"Too much?" Castle said, glancing down at the apex of her legs.

Smiling a little Beckett said, "Slightly so I'll ask you to get the sheets down to the washing machine tomorrow while I'm out."

"Can do," Castle said with a nod, loving the way she laughed at his response. He leaned over and kissed her deeply before they parted and he was soon back with her, kissing her once more but far more briefly that time.

Finally Beckett had to stop her husband as she needed to breathe and said to him with a smile, "You're too eager sometimes."

"What time is it?" Castle asked, raising his head to get a view of the clock on her nightstand.

"Again?" Beckett asked, pushing herself up on her elbows as much as she could.

Castle looked to her in shock; also surprised it wasn't as late as he'd thought and it was still Monday; and said, "You're done, done?"

"I can feel you," Beckett pointed out to him.

"True…" Castle said slowly, glancing down at his erection that was still there.

"What time is it?" Beckett said then to get his attention.

"Eleven thirty," Castle said. "So we've been doing this for about three hours."

"I'm aware," Beckett said simply and in amusement as he was looking at the clock again. She squeezed his shoulder to get his attention and when he was looking to her she helped him up, waiting for him to sit. As soon as he was she straddled him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was slightly surprised when he kissed her back but soon found out why as his hands slid from the small of her back to her ass. "Not yet," she told him with a smile. "You want me to be ready don't you?"

"Yeah," Castle said, sighing. He was surprised when she cupped his face in her hands to turn him to her and he asked, "What?"

"That doesn't mean you need to stop," Beckett replied. She let out a soft cry as he was pulling her close and proceeded to begin caressing and kissing at her breasts. Her sex was hastily throbbing in response and she tried to get him to hurry so he would take them with her mouth. But he was taking his time and she was almost weeping in frustration by the time he finally did. "Rick," she said with a sigh as he guided her onto his arousal with her help. When their hips met she rolled them against him slightly and couldn't help her smile at his groan of joy. When he looked up at her she said as she slid her hand up the back of his neck to his head, "I love you."

"I love you too Kate," Castle said seriously, looking deep into her eyes that were nearly black with desire. He kissed her and with that they proceeded to move, caressing each other's bodies fervently. Holding tightly to one another they worked together to make sure they attempted at least to slake their need for each other though they were already aware that it would be brief. They both preferred it since it allowed them to see to what degree their addiction was and gave them leave to indulge in it as they were at that moment so ardently as one.


	11. Comes A-Creeping Around

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I was really happy to see the feedback for the last chapter so I definitely want to get to my thank yous for them! MichelleBell16 (Great to see that you've loved the last few chapters of this story! And not surprised that you did because of the time that Beckett and Julia spent together after the car accident and everything with that. I was also pleased to see you mentioned; and enjoyed; them spending time with Mari and Dani was well. And very happy that you're looking forward to reading the next chapter (s) and now you don't need to wait anymore for that!),

TORONTOSUN (It was nice to see you thought it was a great chapter the first half with everyone looking out for each other as you said. And I was really happy to see you liked how open Castle was when he was talking about painting Beckett's toenails to Julia, thought that would be a cute discussion, lol),

Guest (Glad to see you thought it was a fantastic update and that you still think it's a fantastic series, will try to keep that going as I keep posting. And hopefully this was what you meant by breaks in my author's note, putting lines between my replies to the reviews I get. Really pleased to see that you thought I use the characters fantastically. And very much so that thought they're different from the circumstances that happened in this series they're still the same ones from the show that, as you said, we fell in love with. There wasn't really another way I could write them to be honest, not without destroying the basis of the show; essentially Castle and Beckett partners and soul mates! And I'm really happy that you thought the love scenes were hot, sexy and loving as that's what I was aiming for! And you're very welcome for posting too!),

Guest (It was nice to see that you thought the last chapter was great! And of course I was very happy that you really enjoyed the mother-daughter moments between Beckett and Julia as I enjoy writing those, and that you enjoyed the nail painting session they had since I could see it very well. But glad you liked Castle coming in to them eventually and you're right, I don't write Castle with Julia alone too much, hard to since I started with Beckett and Julia but I gotta try to put that in more, them doing stuff. It was nice to read that you think the questions Julia was asking shows how she's maturing, I want to start writing her doing that so glad you noticed. And yeah, lol, I wrote in Julia wearing that costume tux a long time ago and I just saw Evan Rachel Wood in that tux so that was pretty awesome. So it was fantastic you mentioned Julia wearing one and that you thought it was cool too!)and

vetgirlmx (Great to see you thought it was a very nice chapter! And actually it's the first time they were with both Foster girls since that one New Years Eve though Dani is older so I could see what you meant. And I'm glad that you could tell they were having a very good time since of course it's what I was aiming for with that. Yep, lol, good thing none of them had to work on homework during that time. Great that you laughed at Castle's comment about Julia ordering them around though yeah, he might be right considering she is a bit like Beckett. And really, really happy you loved the talk that Beckett and Julia had together but not surprised you mentioned them not being able to hide things from Julia. Glad you caught she's in sync with them a lot 'cause I do try to portray that. And yeah, Beckett's anger was going to be noticed by her but glad you saw them talking about that as a way for Julia to see how Beckett feels about the subject, that was definitely my intention. Pleased to see you enjoyed the chapter a lot and that you can't wait to see how the ride Beckett and Julia have goes and now you don't need to wait any longer!).  
Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them as usual and was grateful for all the time taken to write them and send them to me too!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Poison Ivy_ written by Jerry Leiber and Mike Stoller, the version I've taken from is sung by Linda McCartney from her album _Wide Prairie_.

Comes A-Creeping Around

"Rick… please… _harder_ …" Beckett was moaning heavily as her nails raked over her husband's scalp roughly. She was suddenly gasping as he sped up and could feel as she held onto him by his shoulders that he was tense. The way he was moving within her she was soon losing the last of her control and she cried out his name repeatedly as her orgasm was rough. Moving haphazardly though she'd tried her best to keep the rhythm she had with him she soon felt him joining her, groaning her name. She ran the nails of her right hand through his hair to his scalp again as her name on his lips soon became a chant and she kissed him deeply when he looked down at her.

When they had parted from a second kiss Castle went down to her neck, sucking at her pulse on the right as hard as he could before his wife was suddenly shuddering and hitting against his body as her ecstasy was etched on her face. "Oh god, yes love come for me again. You're so fucking beautiful when you come," he nearly hissed.

" _Come with me_ Rick, _come I need to feel you…_ " Beckett commanded him, not sure how exactly she'd managed to affect that tone. But she did and he was following her order; knowing it was her use of Irish and her tone again that had done that. She held him to her tightly with her arms and legs and as she had done a number of times the night before she was nearly beating their pace into his ass. She had no idea how long they took before they were stopping; her first; and when Castle had done the same she held him tighter saying, "Thank you," as he was groaning in joy at the aftermath of their very rough lovemaking she'd instigated.

When he had recovered a little bit more Castle raised his head and said, "I think I just lost all ability to move so if I'm crushing you-"

"Don't worry," Beckett replied with a smile as she caressed his cheek. "You're not, will you be okay though?"

"I think so; again I'll thank Brad for making me work with him in the gym and polo…" Castle said. That made him suddenly think of the ride that his wife was going to need to get up for and he looked over at the clock on her nightstand. "Oh good, we have time," he said eagerly before he was turning back to her and kissing her readily.

Beckett had expected that reaction from him so she was prepared for the kiss he gave her, stroking the back of his head and neck until they needed to breathe. She gasped when he dove for her breasts, showering each mound with kisses before she said, "You can't-"

"When you get back," Castle said simply as he moved back up to her lips, kissing her. When they'd parted he lay next to her and held against his side tightly before their lips met yet again. The fact that she was responding to him so quickly let him know that she had no protest but he was startled when she stopped him from kissing her again. "What?" he asked in surprise as her fingers were pressed to his lips.

"You think we'd have time when we come back?" Beckett asked.

When the alarm began to ring then Castle smiled at his wife and said, "You'll see." He gave her a kiss that was quick and moving out of her way so she could get up he told her, "You'll need to take a shower right?"

"Yes," Beckett said, smiling and kissing him as a way to let him know that she was agreeing to what he was suggesting before she then went over to the closet to get dressed. Before she went in she glanced back and wasn't surprised to see her husband lying on his back, knowing he had to be exhausted since she'd demanded he pleasure her for a long time. But she knew already that he wasn't going to regret doing that for her so she smiled slightly. While she began to pull out her clothes for the ride she thought of how she could in a way thank Castle for that morning and soon had an idea. But she then rapidly turned her attention to finish getting ready and also Julia, letting her mind wander to something that had been bothering her since the night before as she soon finished and went out to the bed to find her husband standing next to it.

"Hey… did I surprise you?" Castle asked, seeing the look on his wife's face. He'd gotten dressed while she'd been in the bathroom but soon realized that wasn't why she looked troubled. "Kate?" he asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"We shouldn't have told them about the case," Beckett said then. "Especially Mari, what if she had a nightmare? Rebecca's going to kill me."

"She won't, she'll be upset you told her but she won't do that," Castle said, wrapping his arms around her. "And Julia was fine," he added as she looked up at him while placing her hands on his chest.

"I hope so," Beckett said with a sigh. When she noticed her husband was looking at her she said, "Alright she is but that doesn't make me worry we should keep this from her; she's only ten."

"She's had all this around her since she was four," Castle pointed out. "And she did want to know. We know our daughter very well and if it was too much for her we wouldn't tell her."

"Which we did," Beckett said. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips briefly saying, "I just had this horrifying thought-"

"She was growing up too fast," Castle said at the same time as her. "I know but she's alright."

"Thanks," Beckett said with a nod. She then said with a smile. "You don't usually have to do that for me."

"Which makes it so momentous," Castle said. He laughed when she pushed him on the shoulder slightly and let her go saying, "I'll get a cup of coffee for you to take."

"And some chamomile for Julia," Beckett told him as he stepped back up to her. When he looked at her in surprise she told him, "I want her to have something warm and I'm aware it's almost summer but still."

"It's still mild," Castle said with a nod. He leaned down slightly and kissed her before he moved away. He didn't stay too far though and was very quickly kissing her again, that time deeper and harder before they slowly parted. "You also want to indulge her wanting to be like you right?"

"Having a to go cup won't hurt," Beckett replied with a smile, not surprised that he'd been able to figure that out.

" _I love you_ Kate," Castle said abruptly to that before he was kissing her again.

Beckett felt a thrill at the slightly husky tone her husband's voice took and kissed him back hungrily. When they parted she pressed her forehead against his and murmured, " _I love you too_ Rick." She was tempted to kiss him again but the alarm on her phone to remind her to wake up Julia was ringing and she said, "Tonight?" When her husband nodded eagerly she couldn't help laugh softly and kiss him gently before she left him to go to their oldest's room where she found Julia standing next to her bed, hugging Macca around his neck. "Good morning sweetie," she said with a smile as her daughter turned to her in surprise.

"Morning Mommy," Julia said, squeezing the dog one more time before hurrying over to her. She embraced her mother tightly before she said, "I was gonna start getting ready."

"We should do that so we can go," Beckett said.

Julia nodded and raced to help her mother as much as she could, dressing herself and brushing her teeth before her mother brushed her hair. She was pleased when Beckett put her hair into a braid without her having to say she wanted that and as soon as her riding boots were on she took her mother's hand and they hurried to the foyer. "Morning Daddy," she said with a smile as she rushed to him while he was walking over to meet them from the hall.

As Julia hugged him tightly Castle did his best to embrace her back though since he had the two cups in his hands it was a little difficult. "Oh thank you," he said to his wife as she took the cup that was hers. He then hugged their oldest to him and kissed the top of her head before he told her, "Morning sweetheart. How'd you sleep?"

"I didn't have nightmares," Julia replied, looking over at her mother with him. She then smiled when Beckett paused in putting on her jacket and said, "I thought you were gonna think that. 'Cause you told me about the case."

"We're glad you didn't," Beckett said simply. "Are you ready?"

"Here's some tea and a little something for breakfast," Castle said, handing Julia her cup of tea and Beckett a croissant he'd warmed up and cut in half.

"Thanks," Julia said, taking a half and beginning to eat.

"We'll be back by a quarter till at the latest," Beckett told her husband after she'd kissed him to thank him.

"What time is it?" Julia asked then, hoping they weren't late.

"Six forty, you're a little early," Castle said. "Go," he told them. "That way you've got more time." He said goodbye to them as they walked out the door to the garage and he held Macca back from following before they looked at each other. "They'll come home. In the meantime keep me company while I change the sheets on the bed," he told the Wolfhound before they then headed up the stairs.

Biting into her croissant once they were on the way to the stables Beckett said, "Your daddy does know how to get these ready."

"Yep," Julia said from the back, her voice muffled.

"Sweetie don't talk with your mouth full," Beckett said though her voice was tinged with amusement.

"Sorry," Julia said. She took a sip of her tea and asked, "How come I got tea?"

"Because it's a good drink to warm you up," Beckett said. She was pulling into the driveway for the stables then and going down the lane to the parking lot. Once she was set with that she asked her daughter, "Did you want something else?"

"No thanks this is good," Julia replied though her tone was absent as she was looking out the window. "Mommy can we see-"

"Yes," Beckett said with another smile. "That's why we're here earlier; I figured you'd want to see Marie."

"So do you," Julia replied as she took off her seatbelt the second her mother parked the car.

"Where's your helmet?" Beckett asked her as she opened the door for her daughter.

"Right here," Julia said, showing it to her. She noticed her mother frowning as she studied it and said, "What's wrong?"

"I need to check that when you put it on, it may be time to get one of your own," Beckett said.

"Oh Mommy no, I love this helmet," Julia said, holding it to her protectively. It was the same one she had been given for Christmas and she always liked to think that it brought her even closer to her mother.

"You can put it in your room now," Beckett said gently, placing her hand on her daughter's back. "As a decoration remember?"

Julia thought about that and sighed before she said, "I have to have a helmet that fits huh?"

"You do," Beckett replied. "But we'll go when we have a chance… this weekend, to see if we can grab a new one."

"Just us?" Julia asked hopefully.

"If you want to," Beckett said with a nod. She then looked at the field ahead of them and said, "There's Marie."

Following her mother's gaze Julia saw the filly; her filly she reminded herself inwardly; and she smiled at the sight of it. "She's so beautiful," she breathed to her mother as she then climbed up on the railing. "Ooh…" she breathed as the mare walked over to them but stopped before she was too close.

Beckett smiled at the expression on her oldest's face, wondering if her own had matched it at the same age. But she already knew the answer to that and she let Julia watch the mare and pony until finally she put her hand on her back to let her know they needed to go.

With a sigh Julia stepped down from the railing and took her mother's hand before she said, "I wish that she was big enough to ride."

"She needs to be trained," Beckett said simply, squeezing the small hand within her own.

"You'll help Charlie right?" Julia said hopefully, peering up at her mother.

"Yes," Beckett replied with a smile. "I promised you I would though I've never done that before."

"I trust you Mommy," Julia told her seriously. She laughed when her mother stopped and pulled her close, kissing her temple. "Hurry so we can have breakfast."

"Come on," Beckett replied with a smile. She took her daughter into Julius' stall and led her through the steps to get the horse ready to go until the stallion was fully equipped. "Can you stay out?" she asked as she let Julia take Julius outside.

"Okay," the girl said slowly as she'd wanted to watch her mother prepare Alex.

"I'll be quick," Beckett said with a smile, knowing what her daughter was thinking. She went into her stallion's stall and then began to get his saddle and bridle ready until finally he was set. "Alright let's go ahead to the end of the path," she told her daughter. They led the horses there and she let Alex's reins go before helping Julia up onto the saddle on Julius' back. "Good?" she asked after checking the stirrups.

"Yep," Julia said. When her mother left her she watched her closely as she mounted, loving the way she did so so effortlessly. "You'll teach me how to do that when I'm taller right?" she asked as they began to walk to the path past the last corrals.

"Of course but it's mostly by practice," Beckett told her. When they were far enough away from the complex she said, "Ready?" At her daughter's quick nod she said, "Then let's go," before they nudged their horses at nearly the same time and they took off.

Julia held tightly to the reins but didn't slow down at all as she held tight with her legs to Julius before they were nearing the creek a while later. She was careful slowing the stallion until it was walking next to Alex. "Was that alright?" she asked her mother.

"It was, you're doing great," Beckett replied.

Julia smiled at the compliment and nodded before they dismounted to take the horses to the water. She patted Julius' neck before she said shyly, "Do you wish you were here with Daddy instead?"

"I'm riding with him tomorrow morning," Beckett answered. She wasn't surprised when her daughter giggled heavily and said, "Did you expect that?"

"A little bit; I was hoping," Julia replied. "Do you miss him?"

"No I just saw him sweetie," Beckett replied, looking at Alex as he raised his head. She also was using the chance to not let her daughter see how she was blushing remembering and still feeling an echo of how things had gone with Castle that morning. She then said, "How are you?"

"I'm good," Julia asked in confusion. She then realized something and asked, "Do you mean the competition?"

"No there's time for that," Beckett replied. She then paused before she said, "Are you sure you want to know about the case?"

"I said before Mommy," Julia said, trying not to sound too exasperated. "I want to know what happened to the lady." She then thought of something and said, "Did she have a wife?"

"No she had been dating someone but they broke up," Beckett said after hesitating for a moment.

"Is she a suspect?" Julia said slowly, not so used to saying the last word yet.

"We tried to find her but she's been in the city for a week," Beckett replied. She then recalled; but didn't tell her daughter; that Brockson had cut her visit short to the city the afternoon before but had been unable to really finish with her work at an art gallery where she was showing her photographs until that night. And when they'd looked into the woman they had discovered that their vic had been on the way to her ex's home from a local public beach; apparently about to go to her friend's home that she'd asked to go to after. But since she had yet to go to the station with her husband she shook her thoughts of the case and said, "We should talk about something else." She was startled when her daughter began to giggle slightly and said, "What's so funny?"

"You Mommy, you were quiet for a while," Julia replied.

"I was thinking about the case," Beckett admitted. "But since I'm not at work I should pay more attention to you."

"And Alex," Julia said, smiling at the stallion as it turned its head to nibble at her mother's shoulder, making her laugh as Beckett took its head gently with her hands.

"Alex," she said a little sternly to her horse. " _We can't run with her the whole way_ ," Beckett said, looking him in the eye. When he whickered and shook his head she sighed and said, " _Really_?"

"What did he say?" Julia asked, a smile on her face as she loved the fact that her mother seemed to be able to communicate with Alex more and more over the time she'd had him.

"It's not what he says," Beckett replied. She was going to speak before she looked at her daughter and then told her, "Look at Julius; his posture; and tell me if you notice anything."

Startled Julia then did as her mother said, turning her attention to her father's horse. She frowned a little before she then said, "He's okay?"

"Exactly, he's relaxed and placid," Beckett said. "Alex," she said gently as he shook his head. "Now consider him," she said, nodding to the stallion.

"He… wants to go?" Julia asked, having a little harder time getting what was wrong with him.

"Partially," Beckett said. "He wants to go jumping."

Julia giggled and then said, "Really?"

"Yes, we jumped into the new field…" Beckett began.

"What?" Julia asked, watching the expression on her mother's face.

Smiling widely at her daughter she said, "Let's go jump."

"Okay," Julia said eagerly, thinking her mother would finally let her jump the regular obstacles in that corral.

"You'll be lower sweetie," Beckett told her firmly.

"Mommy," Julia said in a whine.

"Julia," Beckett replied simply. When her daughter playfully pouted she pulled her close and shared an embrace with her before they then turned to the horses to get back on. She led the way back to the stables, galloping with Julia until they were at the corrals and inside the one to practice jumping. She dismounted and let Alex walk ahead of them before she whistled to him and took his reins.

"You don't want to go first Mommy?" Julia asked, watching as she lowered the pole on the first fence.

"No go on this one first," Beckett said. "I want to see how you do."

Nodding, trying not to let Julius sense her slight nervousness, Julia went back enough before she started to ride; nudging the stallion on the sides. She took the fence easily since by then she was used to the height. She smiled as her mother applauded her and said, "Thanks, now you."

"I can lower more of the rails sweetie," Beckett said.

"Please?" Julia asked hopefully.

"Alright," Beckett said before she turned to Alex and stuck her right foot into the stirrup. She then stood and let the stallion walk over to her daughter saying, "It used to drive your grandmama crazy when I did this."

"Why?" Julia asked with a giggle as her mother sometimes would do that.

"I think because she thought the horse didn't like it," Beckett answered before she then mounted the saddle completely. "But I knew if it did or didn't."

"Oh Mommy," Julia breathed. "I wish I could be as good with horses as you are."

Smiling at the compliment Beckett told her, "You will be just give it some time; it wasn't until we moved here to the Hamptons that I was able to do what I can these days."

With a brief nod Julia told her, "Go Mommy."

Smiling at her eagerness Beckett then tugged on the reins to the right and took Alex down to the next fence that was at its normal height. She went over the next three without another thought before she recalled that they had to watch the time and she pulled her stallion to a stop.

"There's more-" Julia began to say.

"We need to go to breakfast," Beckett said, checking the time. She then smiled and said, "But that was fun wasn't it?" When Julia nodded she then said, "We'll go for another ride this weekend when we get your helmet."

"Okay but Daddy needs to come too," the girl said quickly.

"Okay," Beckett said, unable to help speak laughingly at her daughter's firm tone. She walked with her to the stables where Julius and Alex's stalls were until they were in front of the building. She dismounted and helped Julia down before they went inside to get everything taken care of for the two horses.

When Alex was set Julia handed her mother the carrot she held and went to Julius telling him, "Thanks for the ride…"

"You can talk to him in English," Beckett told her with a smile. "Your daddy does both."

"Thanks," Julia said, rubbing Julius' forehead after he'd eaten the carrot.

Taking her daughter to the sink they washed their hands before stopping off to see Marie for a moment before Beckett commented, "She'll be a good rider."

"Will she be like her daddy?" Julia asked, holding her mother's hand tightly as she swung her helmet in her other hand.

"I don't know," Beckett replied. "I really hope not."

"You can handle him," Julia said before they reached the car. When they were leaving the complex she watched the view as they went to the café her parents would go to. "Can we go eat on the beach?" she asked.

"I think so," Beckett said as she was opening the door for Julia. She wasn't surprised at the look of shock on her daughter's face and told her as she wrapped her arm around her, "It's a nice day and I do have this blanket," as she'd grabbed it from the back seat on the other side of the girl.

"Thanks," Julia said happily before they were stepping inside the building. She let her mother order for them and once they had their food they went together to the beach from the door the restaurant had to it. Once they were settled on the blanket she said, "This is nice but I kinda feel bad for Lizzy." She then became thoughtful and said, "'lexis too."

Beckett, smiling, then said, "It was too early for your little sister and for your big sister…" She checked the time on her watch and then said, "She's at, wait she doesn't have class on Tuesday."

"Louis doesn't either," Julia replied to that. "So they're… kissing."

"Julia," Beckett tried to say though she couldn't help smiling.

"Sorry but it's true," Julia replied. "After they… eat lunch?"

"It's about that time," Beckett replied. "But as for kissing I don't think so. They won't mind that you're doing this with me though okay?" When her daughter nodded she then said with a slight smile, "Sweetie, I remembered you said you wanted to show me and your daddy something yesterday but you never did."

Her cheeks heating up immediately Julia said, "It's nothing."

"Julia," Beckett said tenderly, stopping her from getting another spoonful of oatmeal. "It's nothing bad is it?"

"Oh! Oh no, no it's not," Julia said, shaking her head rapidly at that with her eyes wide.

"Then you wrote something didn't you?" Beckett told her, putting it in a question though she was aware of the answer already.

"How did you know?" Julia asked in wonder.

"You're our daughter and you've inherited our love of writing; besides our love of horses," Beckett answered. "What is it about?"

"A girl and her best friend… they solve a case but I didn't write that yet," Julia whispered.

"When did you write this?" Beckett asked, curious to know whether it was before or after the incident Sunday night.

"Yesterday," Julia replied. "During lunch."

"Where was Mari?" Beckett asked.

"I wrote it while everyone was eating and talking together, she talked to Peter and Dawn so they'd leave me alone," Julia said. She then hurriedly tried to distract her mother from the subject by telling her what she and her best friend had talked to her dance partner and friend about during their walk after eating.

"What did you write about while you had the chance?" Beckett asked, gently bringing the subject back to her writing.

"About the two… ladies," Julia began before ending with that word. "I couldn't make them girls…" She then stopped and tears filled her eyes before she looked down at her bowl of oatmeal.

"Julia," Beckett said softly, cupping her daughter's chin to tilt her head up to her. "Are they married?"

"Like Skye and Mary," Julia said rapidly. "And they have friends who are a boy and girl… guy and lady and they're married and they'll help them."

"That's a good idea," Beckett replied with a smile. "Are the man and woman your daddy and me?"

"Yeah," Julia said, smiling tentatively when her mother didn't seem to be too angry or disgusted. "And the two ladies are in love too."

"Of course, if they're married I hope they'll be," Beckett said. "So you just introduced them?"

"Yeah they go to a diner," Julia said, warming up to the subject as she saw how much of her mother's approval she had. "Like the _Studebaker_ and eat breakfast before they get a phone call. But that's all I got… it's not too good I don't have a lot of… details?"

"You didn't have much time to write," Beckett replied, nodding to her daughter's question. "But you should write at home that way you will."

"I know I want to play at lunch again," Julia said after finishing the last of the oatmeal. "But do you think Daddy will like the idea so far?"

"Of course," Beckett replied. "Is that it?"

"Yeah," Julia said. She took the apple slices her mother had gotten for them and after biting into one she said, "Mommy can I ask something?"

"Yes," Beckett said, smiling at how much she reminded her of Castle with that.

"Do you miss Daddy now?" Julia asked.

Laughing softly Beckett said, "I do but again, not a lot."

"Are you thinking of him now?" Julia then said.

"I… yes," Beckett said, unable to lie about that because she was, in the sense of imagining how delighted he was going to be with Julia's propensity to write as they themselves did. "But for now," she said as she saw her daughter had finished her slices. "We should go." They gathered their trash and then headed back to the car but as they were walking and she soon drove home she couldn't help think of how what she'd told her daughter in response to her question reminded her about when she'd last gone to the city to see Lanie. She recalled that night vividly as she and her city friend had had a discussion that had begun with Lanie's boyfriend but then ended with Castle. She smiled but soon turned her attention to the road ahead, going slightly faster so they would get home to everyone quicker though she was still recalling.

* * *

 _"Why did we suddenly start talking about my husband?" Beckett asked as she took the cup of tea that Lanie was handing her._

 _"We didn't we haven't said anything for a while so I think it's time for us to turn the conversation to you," the doctor replied simply, sitting on the chair next to her. "Don't groan," she said quickly as Beckett covered her face with her hand. "You never tell me anything."_

 _"I never tell anyone anything about my sex life," Beckett said with a sigh, uncovering her face. "That's between my husband and I."_

 _Studying her Lanie then said, "Do you tell Lily and Rebecca?"_

 _Beckett wanted to say no but she was aware that if she did her friend wouldn't believe her. She sighed and said, "We've talked… vaguely about it. Lily isn't as much of a prude as the look on your face is telling me I am right now."_

 _"I don't think you're a prude, I just worry nothing's happening for you," Lanie replied easily before taking a sip of her tea._

 _"I told you before I am being satisfied this time around," Beckett said as quickly as she could. When her friend just stared at her she sighed and said, "What more can I say?"_

 _"What have you told them that you haven't said to me?" Lanie asked. When Beckett still looked hesitant she then said, "You're all married."_

 _"Yes we are," she said slowly. "Why?"_

 _"Have you compared your husbands?" Lanie asked. She wasn't surprised when her friend groaned and buried her face into her hands she said, "So you've told them."_

 _"I didn't want to, Lily's… well she had us just write down the number on a piece of paper," Beckett replied._

 _"Tell me," Lanie said._

 _"No I don't really want that to get out," Beckett said._

 _"So you don't trust me?" Lanie said, sounding slightly annoyed. "I'll tell you about Dylan, he's-"_

 _"You measured him?" Beckett asked in surprise._

 _"We were playing," Lanie said with a nonchalant shrug. "Seven and a half. See? It wasn't that difficult for me to do that." When her friend still didn't answer she said, "Is Castle smaller?"_

 _"No!" Beckett said before she could stop her vehement tone. When Lanie looked at her she felt as if her cheeks were on fire but she said the number quickly hoping he wouldn't be mad she was saying it when she told him back at home._

 _"I'm sorry my ears must be plugged," Lanie said when she realized what her friend had mumbled. "Did you say just past eight?" she asked. When Beckett nodded, looking away from her she breathed out and said, "At least I know now what Espo meant when he told me about that comment Ryan made." She then looked Beckett over and said, "And you can walk?"_

 _Groaning in slight annoyance though she'd expected that question Beckett said, "I told Rebecca and Lily the same when they saw the number, yes."_

 _Lanie said, "What else do you talk about with them?"_

 _Looking at her friend Beckett said, "You're not going to stop are you?"_

 _"I'm not planning on it," Lanie said. "It's taken me how long to get you to open up to me?"_

 _"To be honest there was never anything before to open up about," Beckett said. "Before Rick."_

 _"Of course, so what?" Lanie said._

 _Since she did feel guilty talking more to her Hamptons friends about that and not really to Lanie, Beckett then said, "Lily asked us once where was the craziest place we made love at."_

 _"That's a good question, Dylan and I went out on the beach once when he took me to the Canary Islands after Christmas," Lanie told her._

 _Though she was embarrassed saying it Beckett answered, "We were on a beach in Ireland; on the west coast."_

 _"Interesting," Lanie said. "At night?" When her friend nodded she said, "Another question I asked you but I don't think you were really that truthful; you said you used protection-"_

 _"We don't need to talk about-" Beckett started to say._

 _"I got the feeling that was an issue for you," Lanie interrupted. "You and Castle?"_

 _Beckett bit at her lower lip before she then said, "We haven't since I was transferring to that birth control you suggested."_

 _"So from the start…?" Lanie said._

 _Unable to help the smile on her face Beckett said, "Rick asked me if I had ever barebacked before."_

 _"He… well I guess now he knows about how much you like horses he would use that word," Lanie said after thinking that over. "What did you tell him?"_

 _"The same I told you, I didn't want to be with a man without the added protection," Beckett said._

 _"And yet you risked it with Castle," Lanie said simply._

 _Letting out a breath softly Beckett said, "I know and I was hoping that that might have been the reason but I realized it was only part of it."_

 _"I'm just glad you don't have to fake it anymore," Lanie said since her friend had told her before about doing that._

 _"Believe me when I say I am too," Beckett said. They were quiet for a moment before she said, "Are you planning on going with Dylan anywhere-"_

 _"You're thinking about him right now aren't you?" Lanie asked. She wasn't surprised when her friend's slight blush was her answer and she asked, "Go call him, I'm going to make some popcorn and we can watch those movies."_

 _"Finally," Beckett said teasingly as she got up. "Lanie?" she said as she started to walk over to the spare bedroom where she was going to stay that night. "Thanks."_

 _"Go," Lanie replied with a slight laugh. "I'm just glad to see you happy still."_

 _"Me too," Beckett replied, smiling. She went into the room closing the door behind her and dialing her husband quickly before he answered, smiling again as she said gently, "Hey love," and she lay back on the bed as he greeted her, listening to him talk and wishing she was home with him._

* * *

"Eliza," Castle said as he was coming out to his youngest with her brush in hand. "What would your mother say if she saw you right now?"

Stopping her jumping up and down on the bed Eliza smiled at her father as he neared her and said, "I love you?"

"First she'd say to stop," Castle replied, having her turn around so he could brush her hair. "And then that, yes."

Eliza giggled before she said, "Can you put a band Daddy?"

"I can," Castle replied, soon finishing since her hair wasn't that long. He went over to where he and Beckett kept the things for Eliza's hair and pulled out a headband that matched the green of her shirt. Once he had it set on her head he picked her up saying quickly, "Down Macca, Rita," as the dogs with them tried to jump up to her. He carried her outside and then heard the sound of talking downstairs before he told the little girl, "Sounds like your grandparents are up."

"Good 'cause it's breakfast," Eliza said. She then thought of something and said, "Did you cook?"

"I did," Castle assured her as he was going down the stairs. He saw that his mother and father in law were there and he called out to them, "Good morning."

"Good morning Richard, Eliza," Martha said first. "How did you sleep?" she asked as she held her arms out for her granddaughter.

"Good, did you?" the little girl asked interestedly.

"Of course," Martha said, kissing her cheek before going over to Jim so he could kiss Eliza in greeting. "So today you need to set the table since your sister isn't here."

"By myself?" Eliza asked, slightly panicked but also a little bit interested.

"I'll help you," Jim said with a smile before Martha set the little girl down. He held his hand out to her and pulled her over to the table where there were utensils and Eliza's glass. "Your father made some pancakes today for us."

"With fruit," Castle added as he finished dishing out the warm pancakes. He handed the dishes to his mother before grabbing his own plate and taking the bowl of mixed fruits he'd managed to make since there had been so much time. As they were eating he glanced at his watch after he'd taken a few bites before he looked at the others and could see that his mother was watching him. "They should be eating themselves about now," he commented.

Sitting next to him Eliza looked up at her father and with a smile asked, "You miss Mommy?"

"Yes but I'm sure she and Julia are having a great time," Castle said quickly, glancing at his father in law. "So any plans for today?" he asked rapidly again.

"I was going to head into downtown," Jim said with a slight smile. "I'd like to see if I can find a gift for you and Katie."

"You don't have to," Castle said, surprised at that. "We weren't asking for gifts for this wedding."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Martha asked.

"We don't need anything," Castle said. He then became thoughtful and said, "Kate and I were discussing asking for donations for the animal shelter here in the city. Maybe some other charities the guests can pick from."

"That's a good idea," Eliza said.

Smiling Castle ran his hand over the back of the little girl's head and said, "Your sister… sisters will likely think it is too."

"Why the shelter and not the stables?" Jim asked.

"The stables don't need any help," Castle said. "But the shelter always could."

"Gram," Eliza said then. "What are you gonna do?"

"I may work on Kate's costume," Martha said. "I've nearly got the bodice finished but I need to ask her if she wants a snug fit or slight space."

"Just wondering, is my wife's bodice smaller in size?" Castle asked.

"She's not skin and bones Richard," Martha said with a sigh. "And if you're wondering you should have measured her for the costume yourself."

"I probably should have," Castle said, unable to help smiling in amusement as Eliza giggled at her grandmother's tone. Soon after that they were finishing their meal and he cleared the table with Jim's help before his father in law was taking over. "You don't need to-" he started to say.

"Go ahead and wait for Katie," Jim replied. "And Julia as well."

Castle wanted to say something to that; though he wasn't sure what since the man was right; but Eliza was hurrying to him and taking his hand. "Just so you know," he told the little girl. "I do miss your mom and sister but not so much I'm going to run out and get them."

Giggling as she patted Rita's head since the Hound was sitting next to her Eliza then said, "I know but I miss Mommy too and Jules."

"But your mom a little more?" Castle asked, looking at her as he then went to the bench to sit down as they waited. When the little girl nodded and went to him he said, "Don't worry she'll give you your good morning kiss as soon as she gets here." He then looked over at the dogs who were play fighting and said sharply, "Macca, Rita sit."

"Oooh that was a good one Daddy," Eliza said. She was going to say more when her father had stopped laughing but realized that she could hear the sound of a car. "Are they late?" she asked as her father kept her from jumping off his lap.

"Nope, plenty of time for showers," Castle said, looking to his mother as she came to the entry.

Before her son could speak again Martha was asking, "Is that them?"

"Yeah do you think you can wait in Julia's room while she takes a shower?" Castle asked, standing up with Eliza on his hip.

"Of course," Martha said.

For a moment Castle felt he needed to explain why he needed a shower but shook it off as the door to the garage opened and he hurriedly set his and Beckett's youngest down.

"Mommy!" Eliza cried out happily as soon as she had seen Beckett, rushing to her and wrapping her arms around her tightly. She cried out slightly in surprise as she was picked up and then smiled at her mother before wrapping her arms around her neck. "Morning Mommy."

"Good morning sweetie," Beckett said with a smile, kissing her cheek. She wasn't surprised when Eliza turned to her quickly to share a kiss with her and once they had asked, "Did you have a good breakfast?"

"Yep, we had…" Eliza said before she stopped and then looked down at her sister.

"You can say, was it pancakes?" Julia asked with a wide smile. After her little sister nodded she then said, "That's okay, I've had Daddy's pancakes since before you were born."

"Now though we need to take showers," Beckett told the two. "So-"

"I'm taking her Kate," Martha said with a smile as she then took Julia's hand. "She'll be fine."

"Okay," Beckett said. "But Eliza?"

"I'll take her Katie," Jim said as he went over to his daughter. "How was it?"

"A lot of fun," Julia said. "We had breakfast on the beach."

"Let's go," Castle said. "That way you're not late for school." He took Beckett's hand as they followed his mother and their oldest up the stairs. When they were in their room he closed and locked the door saying, "You didn't take a lot of time."

"We had a quick breakfast," Beckett replied simply, unbuttoning the top of her polo shirt she'd worn before pulling it off. "Come on."

"So… it's okay I join you?" Castle asked hopefully. When his wife just looked back at him and smiled he shuddered heavily in desire before he nearly raced to follow her, stopping shortly just after going inside the room. She was undressing then and he said, not sure why his voice slightly broke at the end, "You had a good ride?"

Glancing over at him in minor surprise Beckett paused and said, "You don't really care if I did."

"No I do it's just hard to think about that now," Castle said, his voice literally shaking as he watched her hands run over her breasts, her fingers between the mounds though they were covered by her black bra.

"Undress," Beckett told him firmly. She slightly smirked when her husband immediately did so; not moving from where he was standing until he was naked and she prepared herself for him. She was just able to do so when he wrapped his arms around her tightly and she dug her nails into his back as he literally lifted her up off the ground. It was only because he was in such a hurry but she soon had her feet on the ground again she was glad that he was holding her so tightly as she could have sworn her knees were starting to wobble. "Help me," she said once they'd parted.

Castle didn't say anything to that and helped her with her bra and panties before she was finally bare to him and they went together into the shower where he turned on the water. He watched her put her hair up into a messy bun without taking it down from the ponytail it was in and he went to her bared shoulders, kissing around them as he pressed into her from behind.

Gasping slightly Beckett asked, "You're not tired?"

"Does it honestly feel like I am?" Castle asked her as he pushed gently on her abdomen to bring her back against his erection though it was curved up on his stomach by then.

"Oh god… I just got back," Beckett gasped as his hand slid down to the apex of her legs.

"I know but I was thinking about you still," Castle said before he crushed his lips to hers. He felt her hands cupping his cheeks as he began to rub at her clit at the same time. When he realized how swollen it was already he pulled away and looking at her said, "You too?"

"It was hard not to," Beckett whispered, her hands sliding down his chest. "We don't have much time."

"I know," Castle breathed before he kissed her deeply again. That was a short one though he didn't want to, since she had grasped at his member with both her hands. "Kate," he breathed.

"I feel the same," Beckett said, breathing that out as well. She leaned over to him and nuzzled her nose against him before saying, "We don't have time."

"I remembered," Castle said, knowing she'd repeated that for a reason. He kissed her a little harder and then pulled away so he could lean down and take her breasts with his mouth and his free hand as they continued to pleasure each other at the same time.

For a short amount of time Castle and Beckett pleasured one another until she was breaking first, her husband holding her until she calmed down and then brought him over the edge.

Watching her husband as he apologized for the result of his climax Beckett couldn't help smile slightly and said, "Don't worry, we're in the shower remember."

"Yeah," Castle said, still breathing heavily. When he felt a little bit recovered he then pulled her to him and kissed her deeply before stepping back under the water so they could rinse off. He helped her clean up with their soaps and once they were finished said, " _I love you_."

" _I love you too_ ," Beckett replied with a smile before he turned off the water. She stepped out before he could and as soon as they were dry she said, "Next time you can take care of me after."

"I remembered," Castle said jokingly. He smiled when she rolled her eyes and he kissed her gently before they went out to get dressed.

After they'd finished Beckett led the way to Julia's room where the girl was by herself brushing her hair. "Your Gram?" she asked her.

"I told her she could go downstairs," Julia said with a smile. "She didn't need to help me get dressed."

"Of course," Beckett said.

"Mommy?" Julia then asked. When her mother asked what she said, "Could you put my hair into a braid?"

"Come here," Beckett said, pulling her over to stand in front of her. She easily placed a simple braid in her hair as she'd done that morning and once it was set she said, "You could have asked your gram to do this."

Julia didn't say anything to that, merely turned and hugged her tightly before she said, "Thanks, tell Daddy."


	12. Comes A-Creeping Around (Part 2)

Watching as the girl left in a hurry; without running; Beckett turned to her husband and said, "Something we talked about during breakfast." She then proceeded to tell him what they'd discussed until finally they were at the bottom of the stairs.

"So our daughter seems to want to be a mystery writer," Castle said, surprised but smiling at the idea.

"I kinda do," Julia said shyly, hiding behind the newel post at the bottom of the staircase.

"Are you sure? This isn't just because we do that right?" Castle asked, taking her hand and bringing her around to them.

"It is, it's… interesting to do that," Julia said.

"Are you sure you want to write about murders though," Beckett said, having waited until then to ask as she'd wanted her husband with her when she did.

"Yeah," Julia said. "I…"

"It makes sense, you want answered after what happened Sunday night," Castle said. "The same thing happened to me."

"It would have happened to me too if I'd thought I could write," Beckett commented as he'd looked to her then.

"Love," Castle said, slightly irritated. "You can."

Beckett smiled and said, "If you ever need some kind of help then let us know okay?"

"I will, thanks," Julia said, beaming at them. "Do we need to go?" she asked then as she watched Castle looking at his watch.

"Yep, come on," Castle said, making a broad gesture towards the front door. "Are we that late?" he asked since his mother, father in law and Eliza were in the foyer.

"Oh! Mommy, Daddy I almost forgot," Julia said as she was picking up her backpack after she'd put on her shoes.

"Your lunch money," Beckett said, turning to her purse in the closet.

"I've got it love," Castle said, reaching into his pocket for his wallet. He handed enough for her lunch and said, "There's your dessert too."

"Actually," Jim said, handing over a sandwich bag with four sesame seed balls in it to his granddaughter. "Katie asked me to get those ready," he said when he saw that Castle and Martha were looking at him in surprise.

"I did and please share those with your friends," Beckett said, smiling at her oldest.

"Oh I will, thanks Mommy," Julia said, putting the dessert in the pocket where her pencils and pens were. "But I forgot this, the permission slip for the botanical gardens tomorrow."

"A little last minute kiddo," Martha commented.

"The trip was last minute; they didn't get permission until then," Beckett explained. She signed the paper and then handed it to Castle who did the same next to her name. "Hopefully you'll have fun there."

"I think so," Julia said with a smile, knowing her mother was joking as she'd been there already with them.

"Okay, out the door because a couple people might be late," Castle said, smiling at Eliza who during that time had been petting the dogs goodbye.

After Julia had said goodbye to Macca and Rita as well the family headed out to the driveway and the door in the wall. They walked two by two to the Foster's home, finding all four family members where there and waiting for them as they approached the group.

"Eliza," Beckett said when the little girl was going to walk with her sister and Mari. "Come walk with us."

"Kay," Eliza said, immediately leaving the two and going to her mother who was walking with Rebecca who held Dani. "Hi," she said to the baby with a smile.

"You're tired?" David asked his friend as he and Castle were walking at the back of the group.

When he'd managed to stop yawning Castle replied. "Sort of."

Glancing around them David asked, "How long were you two-"

"Not for that long," Castle interrupted him, looking ahead to their wives as his mother and Jim were with Julia and Mari at the front. "It was this morning," he then mumbled under his breath.

"Nice," David said absently as for some reason Rebecca and Beckett were looking back at them momentarily.

"Yeah," Castle said before he found himself yawning again. He saw his friend was looking at him and said, "And then… in the shower," in slight embarrassment as David's expression was questioning.

Holding Castle back slightly to allow their wives to get a little more ahead of them David said, still in a low tone, "I think next time we have a drink with Brad we're comparing our average for a week. Though I know already you're going to be winning that."

"Not a competition," Castle said with a sigh.

"But I'm right," David replied. When his friend began to glare at him he just gave him a look and then smiled as Castle looked away. "Which is good of course if you think about it. Usually couples are… together less and less as the marriage goes on and the kids start arriving."

"How're you and Rebecca?" Castle asked him.

"Good," David said. "So since we're almost at the school, the case?"

Ahead of their husbands Rebecca watched as Beckett stifled a yawn and she asked, "So you had a good time going out for a ride with Julia?"

"Oh of course," Beckett said. "We didn't ride for too long but we did jump a little," she began to say before she looked at her mother in law who walked back to them. "What is it?"

"The girls want us to take them into the school," Martha said. "And for some reason Dani as well."

"Okay," Rebecca said with a slight laugh as she handed the baby over to her. As soon as Eliza was with the others in front of them she took Beckett by the arm asking, "Well?"

Groaning under her breath Beckett quickly said almost the same that her husband had told David though she wasn't aware of it. "It's not as if you and David haven't been that way," she said as her friend was smiling widely at her.

"Of course but you need to tell Lily," Rebecca said. When Beckett looked at her in confusion she said, "Why do you think we talk about this? She's worried about you after we talked about your past boyfriends."

"True," Beckett said. She was relieved though when the school came into view and they went across the street as a group, ending hers and Rebecca's conversation to go into the elementary school.

"Oh Julia," Martha said then. "I nearly forgot we were talking about what your grandfather and I were going to do today. I told them I'd be working on your mother's bodice; and I need to talk to her about that; and it won't take me very long to finish."

"No?" Julia asked, a little confused as to why she was telling her about that.

"Just getting the pieces together," Martha said. She smiled at her daughter in law and told her, "We'll talk about that on the way home. But I realized I have some costumes to make."

"Ms. Grey asked her," Julia said. "But… you don't have a lot of time… wait you're gonna make two?"

Very rapidly Martha told the others, "The teacher asked if I'd make her Waltz gown and if I'd consider making all of her costumes."

"That's not a lot of time Mother," Castle said, not surprised that Julia was looking at her grandmother with wide eyes.

"She has one already," Martha said, smiling at her granddaughter.

"The one I wore for the hop?" Julia said slowly. "Oh! For the Viennese Waltz, that's a great idea. Thanks Gram."

"Actually," Martha said slowly. "Your teacher warned me that you might be dancing a seventh time."

"The Quickstep?" Julia asked. When her grandmother nodded she said, "Ms. Grey told me and Peter we might dance that one; she'll know today."

"Are you going to be okay dancing that many?" Mari asked her friend in concern.

"Yep but that'll be a good dress for that one," Julia said.

"Now isn't the best time to discuss this," Martha then said. "So we'll talk about it later after your class because I think your teacher will have everyone help figure out what your scenes will be."

"Mommy can you take me inside?" Eliza asked Beckett.

"I will, say goodbye to the Fosters, they're going to take Mari up to her class now," she told her daughter with a smile as she'd come over to her.

After Julia and Eliza had said goodbye to Mari and Dani they said a quick goodbye to Rebecca and David before the Fosters were going upstairs to Mari's classroom. The two girls then hurried to their grandparents to say goodbye to them, Eliza making them promise they'd pick her up.

"We will," Jim said as Martha looked to him since she'd be at home that day. "And we'll see you at your class after school Julia."

"It might be planning," she warned them.

"We won't mind and I'll of course need to hear," Martha replied. "We'll need to go to the fabric store after," she told Jim.

After her grandfather had nodded Julia watched her sister hug their grandparents before going to their father. "I shouldn't say goodbye now?" she asked Jim and Martha.

"We'll go up… unless you don't want us to," Martha replied.

"You can," Julia said with a smile.

"So listen and all of that," Castle told his and Beckett's youngest. "We'll see you," he promised her. "As soon as we can."

"Kay, stay with Mommy," Eliza told him firmly. She shared a kiss with him after he'd begun to laugh and then walked over to her mother as soon as she was set down.

"If it's not too late," Beckett said once they were inside the classroom. "Want to go on a walk with the dogs?"

"With Jules?" Eliza asked.

"No, just me and you," Beckett replied. "We can stop at the playground but just to go on the swings."

"Kay but Jules has to say we can go too," Eliza replied.

"She doesn't but since she got to go with me riding I think she won't mind us walking," Beckett replied with a smile. After she had Eliza's backpack put away she hugged her youngest tightly and said, "Have a great day and listen to your grandparents when they pick you up."

"I will, be careful Mommy," Eliza said, smiling up at her.

Beckett nodded and then leaned down, sharing a kiss with her before she watched Eliza rush to her friends at one of the tables. Satisfied that she was alright she then walked outside where the others were waiting and she said, "Did David and Rebecca leave?"

"With Dani, we said bye," Julia told her, going to her and taking her hand. They then started to walk to the stairs and up at her room she said goodbye to her grandparents, begging her grandmother to show her what she could get done of her mother's costume later. After letting Martha and then Jim kiss her cheek goodbye she hugged her father and said, "We should do something Daddy."

"I'm planning on taking your sister on a walk with the dogs," Beckett commented.

"Then we can get some work done practicing with your bow and arrows," Castle told her with a smile.

"Great I can't wait," Julia said excitedly.

"But before that school," Castle said. He smiled when Julia laughed and wrinkled her nose at him before they hugged and he let her go to Beckett.

"I'll pay attention," Julia promised her mother. "And if I have homework I'll tell you."

"I know you will," Beckett said, embracing her. "So I'll just say have a great day too."

"I will," Julia said then, waving to her grandparents and father once she'd let go of her mother.

"So," Martha said as soon as they were outside the school. "I need to ask how tight do you want the bodice to be for your costume Kate?"

"Tight enough," Beckett said, glancing at her husband as they were walking hand in hand together a bit behind their parents. "Like my dress was last year." She rolled her eyes when her husband coughed once though she was pleased he appreciated her suggestion.

"You don't know what they'll be doing for Julia and Peter's dances yet?" Castle then asked his mother as they were nearing home.

"You heard what Julia said, they'll be planning today," Martha answered. "I'll need to wait for then so until I know I'll get started on your costume again." They were soon walking into the front yard and she said, "Are you going inside?"

"I haven't gotten anything from Brad," Castle said as he and his wife looked at their phones.

"Neither have I," Beckett replied, shaking her head. She frowned and then said, "We should still go in. Are you taking the other car Dad?" At his nod she said, "We'll head out then. We'll let you know when we're finished."

After he'd said goodbye to their parents with her Castle followed Beckett over to the garage when his mother called out, "Tell her about measuring Richard," which made him freeze.

"Come on," Beckett said, smiling at the look on her husband's face. She pulled him into the garage with her and when they were in the car putting on their seatbelts she said, "You can tell me now."

Sucking in a breath of air Castle said, "I; don't kill me; I asked Mother about your sizing when she was talking about the bodice… how tight you wanted it to be. She told me you weren't skin and bones and basically if I wanted to know I should measure you myself."

Beckett merely smiled before she was out on the street and then finally said, "You can if you'd like."

Trying not to let out the breath he was holding in a strangled manner Castle failed miserably and said, "You'd want to?"

"Mmm-hmm," Beckett said simply. To change the subject she said, "What do you think they have?"

"Not Wilson," Castle said. "Not if he didn't call us."

"Or," Beckett began, glancing at him.

Knowing what she meant Castle looked out the windshield and nodded saying, "They have something; his car's gone."

Seeing the chief's civilian car was in its spot but his squad car was in fact gone Beckett nodded and parked next to Brad's car before they began to walk to the building. Before they could get there though she heard a horn and turned with her husband to see the chief pulling up to them. She did her best to look into the back of the car and then said at the same time as her husband, "False lead."

"Looks like it," Castle said before Brad was getting out, slamming the door behind him. "Don't say anything," he whispered to her.

"What did you get?" Beckett asked, glancing at her husband out of the corner of her eye.

"Inside so I can calm down on the walk," Brad replied as they then went after the man. He gave a few orders to Wade, Bernier and Hill before taking Castle and Beckett into his office. "Alright we got a tip that Wilson was north of here but that was a false lead," he told the two once they were sitting. "And then I got called in by the Radcliffs."

"It didn't have anything to do with me talking with Mrs. Radcliff was it?" Beckett asked then.

"Not exactly," Brad answered. "They want to keep quiet that their daughter was gay."

Castle gave a sideways glance to his wife, not surprised at the way her jaw clenched while she was silent. "And why exactly do they want to do that?" he asked, wondering if it was a mistake to inquire that.

"Because they're concerned about their son," Brad replied.

"Rudolph?" Beckett asked. "So he hasn't come out," she said absently as she already knew the answer before Brad could speak.

"He was there," the chief told the two though he was looking at Beckett. "He was standing behind his parents and he closed his eyes when they said that."

"Do you think he'll tell them?" Castle asked.

"No because after I told them that I wouldn't go public with what had nothing to do with the case," Brad began. "Was where the conversation ended since I had nothing else to say to them. And as I was leaving I noticed Rudolph doing the same through the door next to that huge gate. I gave him a ride to the hotel while he hid in the backseat." He sighed and then said, "That's what made me angry… I can't imagine having to do that and with their daughter dead."

Castle wasn't surprised when his friend trailed off before he said, "Do you have anything else?"

"What about Brockson?" Beckett asked.

"She hasn't left the city yet," Brad said. "But we do have something," he said as he saw a piece of paper on the top of the pile he had on his desk; his voice becoming rapid.

"What?" Beckett said as she and Castle leaned towards the desk at the same time.

"It looks like there was more than just cyanide in the glass," Brad said. He looked up at the couple and said, "Remember we got the glass."

"You're so lucky the dishwasher was watching a baseball game," Castle commented.

"Believe me I'm thinking of that constantly," Brad said. "But CSU finished the last of their testing on it and they found something weird in it. The plant _Atropa Belladonna_."

"Nightshade," Castle and Beckett said at the same time, looking at the chief with stunned expressions.

"That's the same plant we used for our second book," Castle said.

"I read the book," Brad said, looking at Beckett.

"I want to say coincidence," she replied as she noticed that the chief was looking at her.

"Not very convincingly," Castle commented. "But we haven't had much connection to the family."

"He's right, we knew of them and have talked to them but we were never around them that much," Beckett said.

"I know already," Brad replied. "They're at the country club so I knew you've talked with Mr. Radcliff already. And Lily's had the same contact you have with Mrs. Radcliff since you've been together when that happened. And Rebecca too."

"David's been with me at the club," Castle said quickly. "But with Mrs. Radcliff… does that mean she's closeted gay?"

"I would say no, not after as many children as they've had," Brad commented. "But then again you never know."

"So what about the nightshade?" Castle asked. He watched his friend get up, walking over to the bullpen and he said to his wife as she stood, taking the picture of the flowering plant, "There's something behind this. What about the people there?"

"I'm not sure how you'd find out if they have any connection to a plant," Beckett replied slowly as that question had made her pause. "Here," she said, handing the picture to her husband as he stood up. She went to where the list of guests for the party was and she said, "Look."

After tossing the picture with its magnet clip haphazardly on the murder board Castle went to his wife and saw the name she was pointing at. "No," he said.

"Yes, why the hell didn't we see that before," Beckett said with a frown.

"See what?" Brad asked as he walked into the office then.

"Do you know Harlan Bridges?" Castle asked the man.

"No," Brad replied. "I'm guessing you'll let me know who he is though."

"He's a local botanist," Beckett replied.

"And you talked to him about your book?" Brad said when the two were quiet, looking at each other.

"No but we're aware that he's a fan of that one," Castle said. "We had a book party here in town and he was there; how we don't know. And he literally was gushing as if he was a fan girl."  
"About the plants the killer used?" Brad filled in for them.

"And he said he loved that our climax was nightshade though we took too much liberty in allowing Moor to recover from it," Beckett said simply. "We don't know if he can get a hold of the plant but it's a possibility."

"I'll be right back," Brad replied as he jogged out into the bullpen.

"How would we be able to prove it?" Castle said to his wife.

"I thought of that," Beckett said with a sigh as she picked up one of the markers on the tray of the board. "And I don't think we could, not without a confession."

"Did they test any of the other cups for nightshade?" Castle asked, watching his wife writing on the board.

"They had taken some," Beckett said with a nod. "To compare." She looked over at Brad as he walked in and said, "What did they find in the other cups?"

"Minute traces of nightshade in one of them," Brad replied. "And not the vic's cup."

"They don't know who the cup belonged to do they?" Castle asked after he and his wife shared a glance.

"They do," Brad said. "Paige Newton. And judging by the looks on your faces you know who she is."

"They were engaged about… ten years ago," Beckett said. "We know Paige from parent-teacher nights; Eliza is in the same class as her youngest."

"And why would she be at the party?" Brad asked.

"Her father was friends with Mr. Radcliff," Castle answered. "And I guess Mrs. Radcliff thinks they're friends too."

"Can you call her?" Brad asked Beckett. "See why nothing happened."

"I think we can answer that already," Castle said, glancing at his wife quickly. "Bridges is a very… I guess meek man you want to say."

"He'd slip someone poison instead of outright killing?" Brad asked. When both his friend and Beckett nodded he breathed out and said, "This is going to be very difficult."

"Unless you get a confession," Castle pointed out. "Should we go visit him?"

"Sir?" Wade said, coming up to the doorway then.

"Were you able to call Bridges?" Brad asked the officer.

"No answer but he has a message for his voicemail saying he's at the botanical gardens," Wade said. "And in his information it says he works there."

"Alright," Brad said. "Is Gordon free?"

"She is sir," Wade said with a nod before he left to get her.

"Are we going with you?" Castle asked as Brad went to get his jacket on.

"I was planning on it," the chief replied. "I don't see this becoming a problem," Brad then said to Gordon as she appeared in the doorway. "But we need to bring in Hayden Bridges."

"I'll follow," the officer said with a nod.

"Do you want us to talk to him?" Beckett asked as they were leaving the station.

"I'll lead," Brad told her. "But once I get his attention; if I need to; I'll let you start," he said.

"Why her?" Castle asked since he'd been looking straight at his wife.

"I get the feeling he's like most of the straight men we talk to," Brad said before nodding his head to Beckett.

"Yes but you honestly think he would be if he was trying to kill his ex?" she said, not annoyed since the chief was right about that.

"If he's psychotic he could recover quickly," Castle said from the back as they were getting into the car.

"I'll just talk to him," Beckett said in slight exasperation. "Not attract him."

On the way to the gardens Brad asked, "Isn't Julia coming out here later this week?"

"Tomorrow," Beckett said with a slight smile.

"Oh…" Brad started to say before he trailed off.

"I'm fine," Beckett said quickly as she knew what he was thinking of. "I told Julia what she'd said when I was talking to her… Mrs. Radcliff."

"And how did Julia react?" Brad said slowly.

"She was horrified but I assured her I was angry with the vic's mother for that," Beckett said.

"And she was in awe of her too," Castle said. "Julia in awe of Kate," he said quickly.

"I got that," Brad said. "So she's gay," he said, slowly again.

"Oh god," Castle said as Beckett looked back at him. "Damn it," he swore. "We're so used to talking about this between ourselves."

"Don't worry, I'm not spilling the beans," Brad assured the pair. "Ow, stop it," he said slightly jokingly after his friend flicked his ear lobe with his fingers since he knew Castle hated that phrase. "But Lily-"

"She wouldn't ask you," Castle said.

"And we're not really sure if she is we just think she could be," Beckett explained.

"Got it," Brad said. He then realized after a bit that the car was silent and he then said, "Don't worry; I don't care if she is. I liked Skye remember and everyone else I've known that was gay. Well, I never had a problem if they were."

"So you didn't like all of them?" Castle asked.

"Ethan from junior year?" Brad reminded his friend. "And I didn't not like him he was just annoying."

"He was a little bit of a know it all," Castle told his wife. They were parking at the gardens then and he looked out saying, "They're making a poison garden."

Beckett glanced back at him before she looked forward and saw that he was right. There was a sign advertising the garden opening later that fall and she said, "He might not have had to go far for the nightshade."

"Any reason why you picked that poison?" Brad asked as they got out of the car.

"We liked the flowers," Castle said. "And it just seemed to work."

"I think he also just liked the name belladonna," Beckett commented.

"So did you, you suggested-" Castle began to say.

"Guys," Brad interrupted. When Castle mouthed an apology he then walked up to an employee that was coming to them and said, "I'm Chief Davis I'm wondering if you can direct me and my colleagues to Mr. Bridges."

"Oh of course, he's over in the poison garden," the man said. "Just go down that path and it'll take you straight to him. You can't miss him; he wears a bee keeper's hat."

After thanking the man Brad said to Castle and Beckett, "How many eccentrics does the town have?"

"A number, doesn't every town?" Castle suggested.

"I guess so," Brad said, looking back to make sure that Gordon was following. He then paused, making the pair behind him do so as well, and said, "I'm foreseeing more trouble than we thought there'd be initially."

"I think we all were," Beckett said. "And if it doesn't end up happening it's better you're being safe. Lily will appreciate that."

"Also the bee keeper hat kind of threw us all for a loop," Castle commented.

Beckett looked at her husband as they continued down the path and then shook her head before she looked at the plants and trees they were passing.

"She'll enjoy it," Castle said in a low voice, following his wife's gaze.

"I know," Beckett said with a slight smile.

"She'll be able to bring her camera right?" Castle asked.

"She will," Beckett said. "At least I'm hoping."

"You don't think so?" Castle asked.

"I didn't get a chance to read the permission slip," Beckett said. "Did you?"

"Not really," Castle replied before he then looked ahead to see that they were approaching a new garden. "There he is," he commented as they easily found Bridges in his distinctive hat.

"I think so," Brad said. He then turned to Gordon and said, "Stay back but keep close enough that you'll help us if we need it."

"Got it sir," the officer said with a nod, going over to the beginning of the side path that Bridges was working on and staying there as she watched her superior lead the way to the suspect.

"Mr. Bridges?" Brad called ahead to the man. When he looked over at them he was slightly startled at the huge glasses on his face but quickly recovered and said, "I'm-"

"Chief Davis," the man said. "Yes, is this about the Radcliff party?"

"It is," Beckett said.

Turning towards her and Castle, Bridges snatched off his glasses and said with a wide smile, "The writers… why are you here?"

"We consult with Chief Davis," Castle reminded him. He glanced at Brad and when his friend slightly inclined his head he turned back to Bridges. "So could you tell us about that party?" he then asked.

"Specifically was there anything that stood out to you that night?" Beckett asked.

"Just the butler stopping the… I guess the cook or something from serving the drinks," Bridges replied.

"So you noticed that," Beckett said.

"Oh sure, he lectured her and those of us near the drinks could hear," Bridges said. He then slipped his glasses back on and said, "Glad I could help."

"Bridges!" Brad said as the man was turning his back on them. "We know what you did."

Turning around Bridges looked back and forth before he tore off his glasses a second time and then began to run down the path before he was abruptly sliding to the ground. "No! No!" he screamed out as the chief and Beckett picked him up. "Ms. Beckett please you can't let him do this, this was for you!"

At that Castle took his wife by the arm to get her out of the way of Gordon who was helping Brad. "Okay?" he asked her.

"Fine," Beckett said simply with a quick nod. They then looked together to Bridges who was yelling to them that he had done everything for them and to understand before he was pulled past them. She sighed and said, "I have to wonder what Brad's going to do now."

"Not talk with us," Castle said as they walked after the three. When his wife looked at him with her brow furrowed he said, "I'm putting my foot down on this one, he's insane."

"Alright," Beckett said as she could tell by his tone that he was serious. She then walked a little faster, hurrying to catch up to Brad before they returned to the station.

* * *

"Rick is right," Brad said as he stepped into observation. He paused when he saw his friend was yawning widely and then cleared his throat. "Better you two sit out on this one and I get the feeling there was one attempted murder and one full murder Sunday night."

"Ask him-" Beckett began to say, a little annoyed that she wasn't going to be going in with him.

"I know, the cup," Brad said reassuringly. "Don't worry Kate and wake your husband up."

When they were alone in the room Beckett said, "At least he let me talk with Newton."

"Of course, the best person to talk to," Castle said, glancing into the box as he knew Brad was making a cup of coffee for Bridges who'd they'd ended up discovering was drunk as he was brought into the station.

"Rick-" Beckett said in slight annoyance.

"I'm sorry but he scares me," Castle admitted. "Do you remember Norton?"

"Yeah," Beckett said, her tone of voice becoming quiet as she couldn't help see what her husband did; the fact Bridges looked a lot like the man.

"By the way I don't think you're weak it's just he's a big guy," Castle said since Bridges was three inches taller than him. "He's insane as we've established so if he hurt you… I'd never forgive myself."

"You're also forgetting the fact that it's better we're not there to distract him," Beckett said, turning to her husband. She smiled slightly when he nodded rapidly and said, since Brad still wasn't there, "We made a mistake."

"He's our friend," Castle said firmly since he knew what she was referring to. "He won't tell Lily about this especially because Julia's still a kid. He's not going to risk hurting his niece."

Beckett smiled briefly and said, "You make a great point," taking his hand before she squeezed it tightly. She then noticed that he was looking past her and she turned to see that Brad was walking in with two cups of coffee. Turning around swiftly she sat on the edge of the table where Castle was and they watched together as Brad set the cups down on the table inside interrogation, Bridges watching him closely.

"So Mr. Bridges," the chief began.

"Where are they?" the man asked.

"They're busy with-" Brad began.

"Bull," Bridges said, jumping up and going to the mirror. "Ms. Beckett please, please listen-" Before he could finish that the door flew open and he began to beam as she stepped inside though he wasn't able to complete that.

"Sit down Bridges," Beckett told him harshly. "Now," she said, her tone becoming even sterner when she saw his gaze flick to her husband and become a little irritated. "Sit," she said again, slightly louder. After Castle had closed the door behind himself she nodded to Brad who shrugged and then said, "It took us a while but we managed to figure out how you did it."

"You… you did?" Bridges asked, appearing to be cowed.

A little startled that the man wasn't trying to protest that anymore Castle looked at his friend before his wife got their attention.

"The commotion with the drinks and the lecture by the butler was the perfect cover wasn't it?" Beckett asked, beginning to pace.

"We wonder though why you risked another death," Castle commented.

"I… Paige was going to take the drink!" Bridges nearly yelled. When he got no verbal reaction to that he groaned and rubbed his face with his hands and then slammed them onto the table. "She was just going to reach the one glass sort of outside the circle of cups but then the butler ruined everything!"

"Were you trying to kill her?" Brad asked.

"Kill… no just make her sick," Bridges replied. "Look I put the nightshade into the glass while I was holding it for the lady who brought it."

"You took the tray from her," Beckett said in surprise.

"Yeah," Bridges said simply. "I knew Paige was going to be there so I just ducked into the bathroom, got the nightshade ready and there she was… the lady. Like a gift from god with the glasses and Paige herself was close to where she'd go out to serve. So I took the tray as that lady was trying to fix the glasses but almost dropping it. And that was it."

"Then you're under arrest for attempted murder since you put the nightshade into the wrong drink and nearly killed someone else," Brad said, standing. "Better hold off on drinking that coffee," he told the man. "You're going to need it writing out your statement." With that he left with Castle and Beckett and said to her, "So he spilled into Newton's drink accidentally so he still poisoned her. And you're lucky."

"He wasn't going to hurt me; not when he was begging me," Beckett replied simply. "Get his statement and we'll call Newton again and hope that she remembers who was around her."

With that the three separated and then hurried to work with the new lead that they had as much as they could before they regrouped inside the chief's office, standing together in a row in front of the murder board.

"So I think we can agree that she poisoned the glass before Bridges got to her," Beckett began.

"And likely right after she'd left the kitchen," Castle added. "Small window of time, did you talk with Bridges just now?"

"I did and luckily he gave me the time window of the poisoning," Brad said. "His lawyer is going to get here soon by the way. But anyways he told me it was around seven thirty, seven thirty-five when he went to the bathroom," he told them as he was writing it down. He then stepped back and tapped the end of the marker on his chin before he said, "Want to go through this up until she crashed into the store?"

"We should," Beckett replied. "But you don't want us to tell you what Newton said?"

"Since you didn't say anything I'm guessing that she doesn't recall," Brad said simply.

"She does," Castle said. "It was Rudolph, the vic, Mr. Saul and a Mrs. Roller."

"Rudolph moved away," Brad commented instead of asking it. When Castle and Beckett nodded he sighed and said, "Then it may have been for him… or just any Radcliff would do."

"Yeah that's the annoying part; no clear motive on this one," Castle said. He then looked at his wife and said, "Do you want to show him the map we drew?"

"Map?" Brad said, looking at them in surprise.

Beckett didn't say anything, merely turned around the board to show what they'd drawn. "It's rough because we only had Newton's word on where the doorways were but it's about right for the time of poisoning."

Nodding Brad said, "It looks good to me… she recalled where Rudolph went?" he asked when he saw the dotted blue line on the x labeled as the man.

"She had noticed because the vic squeezed her brother's arm and they shared a kind of look," Beckett told him. "So they knew what each other was."

"You can tell from that?" Brad said interestedly.

"I can," Beckett said simply. "They were siblings, they knew."

When his friend looked at him Castle shook his head slightly; since his wife was busy turning the board around; and he said, "We forgot to say that Newton thanked you too; for getting Bridges."

"Part of the job," Brad said, shrugging his shoulders. "So I have Hutchinson, Gordon and Hill all looking into everyone except for Bridges again and we're getting security footage from the front door of the house."

"And is that really going to help?" Castle asked.

"No but we have to check," Brad replied easily. He then looked over at Beckett who'd walked away from them to the windows behind his desk.

When the chief looked to him Castle went to his wife and said, "Kate?"

"We can't interview the Radcliffs can we?" Beckett said, directing that to Brad as she turned back to the room.

"You're suspecting them?" the chief said. "Because we did look at their financials and we're not seeing the money that Trainor had."

"Any sizeable withdrawals that stood out?" Castle said, knowing what his wife was thinking. "Within the time that the vic had been poisoned?"

"You're thinking that they could have taken money from that?" Brad asked. When the two nodded he went to his computer and to the pages where the financial records where there. "No they seemed to take out money at the beginning and end of the month and the amount never varied."

"Unlikely the money for Trainor was there," Beckett said. She sighed and then said, "If she hadn't been there since the poisonings started…"

"Yeah," Brad replied. "Alright since we're not going to be recreating the party obviously we need to make a list."

"Of who knew Trainor that was also at that party or could have gone to the house?" Castle asked. When the chief nodded he gestured with his head to the back of the board and watched as Brad turned it around.

"I guess I took longer than I thought," the chief said, seeing the three names that were there. "You're sure about this?"

"No because you realize that it may have nothing to do with the party which we've already talked about before," Beckett replied.

"Alright let me take these names," Brad said, going over to his computer. He read the information though he'd already seen it before and he breathed out saying, "Coffee?"

"Got it," Castle replied, knowing the chief needed to make some phone calls. He was pleased when his wife came after him and he smiled at her saying, "Okay?"

"Sure," Beckett replied easily.

"You want to talk to her again," Castle said.

"No, no I don't," Beckett said firmly. "I've had enough interaction with her."

"I really wish we had our hands on Wilson," Castle said. "You know something I thought about?"

"No," Beckett said, wondering what theory he'd have.

"The rumor that the baby is actually Clementine's and Wilson's," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when his wife's eyebrow raised slightly and he continued saying, "What about the other kids?"

Beckett opened her mouth to speak before she stopped and said, "You think that'd be a motive?"

"Let's go back to the map and tell this to Brad," Castle said before his wife nodded. He was going to leave with her when he made a sound of frustration and said, "Wait, the coffee."

Waiting in the doorway Beckett looked out into the bull pen, seeing the officers that were there were all working in some form and she turned back to her husband. "How-" she began to say as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"A guess," Castle said simply. He then took the lead over to Brad's office and said, "The kids," when he saw his friend turn his attention to him.

"The kids?" Brad asked, furrowing his brow.

"What if Mr. Radcliff isn't the father," Beckett said at the same time as her husband.

"Okay," Brad said slowly as he stood. "You know you may have a point, none of those kids have anything from him." He then looked up from his desktop and said, "But what does this have to do with the murder?"

"It could go one of two… three ways," Castle began to say before he paused and then corrected himself, looking at his wife.

Nodding Beckett said, "It could be Mr. Radcliff discovered what happened; poison is possible for him to do or he got Lawson to help him."

"Anyone for that matter," Brad said. When he saw the questioning look the two were giving to him he said, "With his money he would likely think it smarter to hire out of the house."

"Good point," Castle said. "Or it could be something has spooked Mrs. Radcliff and she decided to kill one child right now."

"One child?" Brad asked.

"I know it's the weakest one," Castle replied.

"And then there's the father of the baby," Beckett said.

"You think it was Wilson," Brad said.

"No, whoever the actual father is," Beckett said, not surprised he said that as Wilson was at least ten years younger than Mrs. Radcliff.

"Big problem with that is finding out the father," Brad said.

"We had that same thought," Castle said. "But what can we do about the idea?"

"First is find Wilson and talk to him about if he knows any of the other lovers," Brad replied. "If this rumor is true of course."

"I think it is," Beckett said. When the two men looked at her she said, "It's a hunch and seeing the kids it's hard to refute it."

"Can we get pictures of them up on the board?" Castle asked, going to it and turning it around.

"Hold on," Brad said before taking a sip of his coffee and then hurrying out to the bullpen and to Hutchinson.

"The baby," Beckett said, looking at her husband.

"Yeah," Castle said slowly as he glanced at her.

"I'm fine Rick," Beckett said with a slight sigh. "We just can't mention this to Julia."

"Of course," Castle replied.

"Any of it," Beckett then added firmly. "This theory… any theories because she'd want to know more. I don't want her to know we…"

"You're right," Castle said, going to her as she trailed off. He gently touched her arm and said, "Absolutely right, we said no details and we told her enough with how the vic was killed."

"Did you tell her about the second and third murders?" Brad said, coming inside then.

"No," Beckett said, though she hadn't thought of that the night before. "She just wanted to know about our first vic."

"Good to hear," Brad said. He went up to the murder board and set the pictures of the Radcliffs whose mother was Clementine on the empty space. "You're right," he commented as they were studying the photographs. "None of them look like their father in the slightest."

"But they look enough like their mother," Beckett pointed out as the oldest children had Mrs. Radcliff's blue eyes among some of her other features. "That I think he might not have suspected anything."

"I'll agree," Castle said. "And it's a little late for Mrs. Radcliff to really try to cover up her children not being their father's."

Brad gave a heavy sigh and then said, "This is a little ridiculous though we have no proof."

"I think we're looking at it Brad," Castle told his friend.

"Okay then we'll add this to the possible motives," Brad commented. "I'm still looking at the vic herself."

"Where's Brockson?" Beckett asked then.

"I was thinking the same," Castle said. He watched with his wife as Brad went to his desk and began to dial a number. He glanced at her then when the chief began to nearly yell at the person on the other end before he calmed down and spoke again.

"Sorry Ryan, I know you've got your own case now," Brad was saying, not surprised when Beckett shot him an angry look. "But I'm just wondering how the hell she was lost."

"It turns out she slipped away," Ryan said, not realizing the chief had put him on speakerphone.

"So she caught the officer watching her," Beckett said.

"Yeah," Esposito said. "But we didn't get any sign of Wilson out here Chief."

"It was a long shot," Brad said simply. "Did you look out in the city for Brockson at all?"

"As soon as we discovered she was gone," Ryan answered. "We looked for her."

"We caught her car going out to the island so if she's anywhere in the state, it's near you guys," Esposito added.

"Thanks," Brad said. Once Castle and Beckett said goodbye to the two he hung up and said, "I'm a little concerned."

"You think she might be a vic?" Castle asked.

"I think Beckett does," Brad said, looking over at her.

"No I don't," she said before giving him a look. "Stop thinking you can read me."

"Sorry it kind of looked like that," the chief replied. "So what are you thinking if not that?"

"Brockson isn't the murderer," Beckett began. "And she's not-"

"Chief!" Wade said, running into the office. "We found Wilson."

"Where?" Brad asked.

"In Southampton, nearly in the next town," the officer replied.

"Alright," Brad said. "You two-" he began to say.

"We'll stay and wait for you to bring him in," Beckett said, not looking at her husband though she could sense his gaze on her.

"Right, we'll be back as soon as we can," Brad said. Walking out into the bullpen he called for Hill and Bernier to follow not realizing what the two were talking about in his office behind him.

"Why are we staying?" Castle asked, referencing his wife's seeming acceptance of them doing that.

"I know where Brockson is," Beckett said as she stood from leaning against the side of the desk. "And since she's skittish right now around cops it's better we go to her; try to bring her in."

"Do you think you can do that?" Castle asked, following her quickly as she left the room.

"I can," Beckett replied simply, taking the keys to their car.

"Are you sure you know where she is?" Castle asked.

"I know," Beckett said before they stepped outside and she strode to their car, knowing he was keeping pace with her as they neared it.


	13. Easy Way Out

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: It was great to get the feedback sent to me the last chapter so will get to my thank yous for that right away! TORONTOSUN (Happy to see you liked how Julia wanted Beckett's help for what she was going through. And glad of course you thought it was a great chapter. Also I'm glad you liked how David and Rebecca were involved with the goings ons as you put it!),  
MsNYC (Have to see if they can close the case of course but not surprised you thought that with the ending the chapter. And very glad that you thought it was great writing, I did the best I possibly could with that!) and  
vetgirlmx (I had to laugh at what you mentioned about that being how they get into trouble but you do make a point about that, you'll have to see how that ends up going of course and if they do. And yeah, I figure if anyone would be the best person to accidentally talk about Julia about around it would be Brad so glad to see that you agree with me on that! And yeah, I don't think he'd do anything to harm her since he's their friend and everything; also his daughter is friends with Julia. You're also right, they can talk about her more freely around him now and everything. Really pleased you loved the ride with Beckett and Julia and you're right, it's easier to write them having meaningful talks with just the two of them. And glad to see you're very happy she's a writer too. And yeah, I figured she'd be a good one too, lol, so that'll be interesting in the future too. I could see Castle being really excited too so I'm not surprised you thought of that as well. I wasn't surprised to see you make mention of the eccentrics in town discussion, lol, I thought you might as you mentioned that before. But yeah, there are a lot and I don't know why Castle and Beckett attract a lot of eccentrics, lol, just seems to happen with what they do. Great you're looking forward to the next chapter, now you don't need to wait to read it!).  
Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading each one and am appreciative for the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Day Tripper_ written by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, from The Beatles album _Past Masters, Volume 2_.

Easy Way Out

"She's here," Castle said as he peered out the window seeing the two in front of the building for the ME.

"I told you," Beckett said simply.

"I didn't doubt you," Castle replied. "But why would she sneak out?"

"She might think she's next," Beckett told him before she turned off the car. She was first out and she jogged across the asphalt to the front of the building where she guessed Brockson was with the Radcliff's lawyer. "Kelly," she called when she was near. "Oh thank god I was wondering where you were." She nearly sprinted the rest of the way as she could tell the woman was going to protest her tone. "Come on, we'll get some coffee and talk," she said as she put her arm around her.

"Why-" the woman said, starting to fight against her.

"Just walk," Beckett said softly. She was relieved when Brockson didn't argue after that and they walked together around to the back of the building. "Sorry," she said, letting the woman go. "I could tell he wasn't going to let you in."

"Did he have any right to?" Brockson asked, looking at Castle as he was running over to them.

"No," Beckett said. "She had a will and she left her body to her younger brother; he hasn't blocked anyone."

"Then it was her parents," Brockson breathed out. "So I guess you're going to take me into the police station?"

"No," Beckett said, waiting for Castle to knock on the door at the rear of the building they were near. "I just didn't want to have to deal with the guy," she added, nodding back to the front.

"Kate," Castle said quickly as the door opened.

"We saw what was happening," Thayer said as the three came inside at his urging. "I was going to call the police but then saw you were here. Is she here to see your vic?"

"I am," Brockson said.

"Mr.… Rudolph Radcliff gave permission for you to view the body," Thayer said. "But he told us not to mention it to his parents; what's wrong with that family?" he asked as he led the way then to room where the body was.

"A lot," Brockson said wryly before she became serious. She watched as the doctor then took out the body and when he pulled down the sheet covering her she turned away, bursting into tears.

Beckett followed her quickly outside to the hallway helping Brockson up as she began to kneel, her sobs escaping her quickly. She took her to a room that was set aside for visitors and waited for her husband to give her a cup of coffee, both of them watching the woman sipping at it and drying her tears with a tissue.

"Thank you I just… I didn't want it to be true," Brockson said.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Beckett said gently. She wasn't surprised when Brockson looked at her in surprise and said, "We know you broke up but I had a feeling it wasn't really what you both wanted."

"Can you give me a ride out of here?" Brockson then said, looking around the room. "I need to get out of here."

"Will you come with us to the station?" Castle asked. When the woman nodded he and Beckett stood up with her before they went out in the front once he was sure that the lawyer had left. On the drive out to the station he glanced at his wife as Brockson was quiet and her look back to him let him know she wanted to wait until they were back.

"I've heard of you two," Brockson said after she was outside of the car. "How you consult."

"We do," Beckett said then. "Would you want to wait for Chief Davis?"

Shaking her head Brockson said, "It's the same talking to you right?"

"It is," Castle answered. "This way," he told them as he opened the door. He let his wife lead the way to the interview room and once they were sitting on the armchairs across from Brockson he said, "I should have asked if you're okay with me being here."

"It's fine," the woman said quickly. "But you know I didn't-"

"We're aware," Beckett interrupted her.

"We know you've been in the city for a week," Castle added. "So of course you had no chance."

"And I loved her," Brockson said absently, looking away from the two. She then said, "Have you looked at her parents?"

"I'm wondering if I could ask you about how Yvonne got in touch with you Sunday night," Beckett said.

"Got in touch? I haven't spoken to her since we broke up," Brockson said in surprise.

"How long ago was that?" Castle said.

"Three months ago," Brockson said.

"And was this a mutual thing or-" Beckett started to say.

"No I broke up with her," Brockson said with a sigh. "She never came out to her parents; just her brother since he's bi though I think the rest of her siblings figured it out except the baby."

"Did you push her to do that?" Castle then inquired.

"I had a hard time coming out myself," Brockson answered. "I couldn't do that to her, what she was doing was saying she was going to but then chickening out. I told her I would help her but she never could." She shuddered and then said, "It's like she was enslaved to them."

"We think she was going to see you that night before she went to a friend's house," Beckett said carefully.

"She was?" Brockson asked tearfully. "She wouldn't have known I wasn't there and she was probably leaving her family."

"Could her parents have figured that out?" Castle asked.

Shaking her head Brockson said, "She was able to hide herself."

Seeing then that the woman looked uncertain Beckett asked, "Is there something else?"

"Yvonne told me that her father was trying to get the owner of a business of some sort; she never told me what exactly," Brockson replied. "I really thought she was joking but I wonder if maybe she wasn't. She was going to be offered to the guy."

"In… marriage?" Castle asked slowly, sharing a look with his wife.

"No, to sleep with," Brockson said. "He, I think his name was Corbin, the last name, always leered at her whenever he was over at the house. That might have been her breaking point," she ended in a whisper.

"You're sure she didn't contact you?" Castle said. "In any way?"

"I never got a call or text," Brockson began. She then said, "Wait let me see if I got anything in my old e-mail account from her."

Beckett watched with her husband as the woman went on her phone and she refrained from speaking though she wanted to ask about the account.

"Oh god," Brockson was saying tearfully again. "She did e-mail me."

"What account are you talking about?" Castle asked, knowing his wife was wondering the same.

"We had e-mail accounts we used just for each other; to be safe," Brockson said. "Here," she told Beckett as she handed over her phone to her and then dried the tears falling down her cheeks.

Looking over his wife's shoulder Castle read the e-mail as well and saw that the vic had used it to beg her ex to let her into the house. He felt horrible for Brockson as the end of the e-mail told her that the vic loved her and wanted to be with her.

"I'm so sorry," Beckett said, handing the phone back to the woman. "But I need to ask besides her parents was there anyone else that hated her and would have wanted to hurt her?"

Thinking over that very obviously Brockson then nodded and said, "Jamie Wilson, he would hit on her but she pushed him away and he never forgave her for that."

"What do you know about Mr. Wilson?" Beckett said, quickly putting her hand on her husband's arm to stop him from speaking.

"Not much, he works here in the Hamptons section of the architecture firm," Brockson said. "I don't know much else besides what Yvonne told me."

"I think that's all we have for now," Beckett said after she glanced to her husband to give him a chance to ask something. When he didn't say anything she turned to the woman and asked, "How did you get here?"

"I caught the train," Brockson said slowly. "I thought I was being suspected of murder."

"Would you like an escort home?" Beckett asked.

"Thank you," Brockson said as they were all standing up.

"Officer Hutchinson?" Beckett said, opening the door. "I hate to ask you this when Chief Davis isn't here but could you escort Ms. Brockson to her home?"

"Of course," the officer said, smiling at the woman who was gripping the strap of the bag on her shoulder tightly.

As they looked on while Hutchinson and Brockson left Castle said, "I really hope that Brad found him."

At that moment there was the sound of the lobby door opening and Beckett hurried with Castle over to the window looking out on it.

"Mr. Wilson you're going to be tazered if you don't stop!" Brad was yelling. "Someone open the door!"

Castle ran over to it first and watched as Brad and Bernier dragged the man past him and then into interrogation. "What do you think?" he asked as wife as they went together to observation where the chief and officer were handcuffing Wilson to the table.

"I'll talk to him," Beckett said. "But I'm leaving it up to Brad if you're going in."

"No putting your foot down?" Castle asked.

"I think she's trying to tell you that she and I are in complete agreement," the chief said as he came into the room then. "That you should sit this one out. You found Brockson?" he asked. When the couple looked at one another he said, "I'm going to let him calm down."

With that Castle and Beckett together told him what had happened once they got to the ME and how their interview with Brockson had gone.

"Okay," Brad mused.

"Where'd you find him?" Beckett asked.

"Strip club," Brad said. "He had a lot of cash on him."

"From his lover?" Castle asked. "And by the way that's not why he's so angry; that you took him out of there."

"He knew why we were coming," Brad said, not surprised when Beckett was shooting one of her looks at her husband. "So Beckett," he told her. "After he calms down I want you in there first. Not for that reason," he told Castle as he opened his mouth to speak. "Give him a cup of water and sit before I get inside."

"To distract him," Beckett said in an aside to her husband.

"I figured," Castle said. "Just… be careful."

"I can talk to suspects Rick," Beckett said with a slight smile before she squeezed his arm. She then followed Brad outside and waited for him to get the glass of water, thinking in the meantime of how she could speak to the man before she was heading into interrogation with the glass in hand.

"What the hell," Wilson snapped angrily. "I didn't do anything so why am I here?"

"We have a few things to ask you," Beckett said simply as she pushed the glass of water over to him.

"Thanks," Wilson muttered before he nearly drank down the entire cup. When he'd finished he slammed the glass down; though it was made of paper; and said to Beckett, "Want to let me go?"

"I'll pass," she replied easily. She didn't know why but she could almost feel her husband's smirk as she sat down across from the man. "I'm not part of the police."

"No but you're close," Wilson said. When Beckett raised her eyebrow at him he said, "That came up the other night; the party."

"In what way?" Castle asked at the same time his wife was in the room.

"Just some guys and I," Wilson mumbled.

"Mr. Wilson," Beckett said firmly.

"Is that what you wanted to know?" the man said angrily. She didn't reply so Wilson said sharply, "Just guys talking about you."

"So one of those conversations," Beckett said.

Grunting Wilson said, "Rudy Radcliff wasn't really into you; talking about your eyes; but it was obvious the guy was a fr-"

"Enough," Beckett said as sharply as she could, almost glaring at the man. When he looked at her with narrowed eyes she said, "I'm wondering more now about your relationship with Mrs. Radcliff."

"Mrs. Radcliff?" Wilson said, looking over at the chief who walked into the room.

"Clementine Radcliff," Brad said, not surprised when Beckett didn't turn to him.

"She's a friend," Wilson replied with an embarrassed shrug.

Sharing a look with Brad; since Wilson was looking at them both; Beckett said nonchalantly, "I wonder if you would say the same if we told you we know that your daughter is little Sydney Radcliff."

His eyes widening Wilson opened his mouth to speak before he then said, "I don't have a daughter."

"Should have been a little quicker on the uptake there," Brad said with a slight smile before he sat and watched Beckett stand.

"You got incredibly lucky," she said to their suspect. "But I have to wonder what you would have done if she'd gotten your eyes? Mr. Radcliff's eyes are grey, yours hazel."

Wilson was going to speak when he finally smiled and then sat back against his chair. "You have no way to prove it."

"You're sure we don't?" Brad said, taking the cup the man had drunk from. He couldn't help smiling when Wilson blanched and said, "We don't care about your child, what we want to know is your relationship with Mrs. Radcliff."

"Don't call for a lawyer, don't call for a lawyer," Castle breathed under his breath as he was waiting with the two for the man to answer as Wilson rubbed his face with his hands. Finally though the man looked at Beckett and Brad and he waited, hoping to hear an answer that would help them.

"We were lovers," Wilson finally said, breathing out harshly.

"You were," Beckett stated.

"It started a year ago," Wilson replied, folding his hands the best he could with one still handcuffed. "We met at a party like the one the other night at the Radcliff home. She came on to me… hard." He trailed off before shrugging and said, "There isn't much more I can say about it."

"Did you ever know any other lovers of Mrs. Radcliff?" Brad said.

"A couple," Wilson replied. "Pace Chapin, William Link and I think Darwin North," he said, listing off. "North I have no idea really for sure if he was her lover."

"Do you know if she continuously had lovers?" Beckett asked.

"Sure, she told me," Wilson said. "Who I don't know 'cause those first two guys I only knew came before me and noticed them with her at parties. But it's an unspoken thing between her and her husband."

"So Mr. Radcliff knew," Brad stated.

"Yeah, because he was impotent," Wilson said with a shrug. "Clementine told me that they hadn't had a child since her last one."

"Hers," Beckett stated.

"Yes hers," Wilson said firmly. "I don't know if those kids are someone else's, why would she tell me?"

"Do you know anything at all about how to get a hold of arsenic?" Brad asked.

Castle wasn't surprised when his wife turned back towards him but he knew the look was one of admiration for the chief's misnaming the chemical.

"Arsenic? How the hell would I know?" Wilson said, frowning. "Wait," he said quickly. "You don't think I poisoned her do you?" When the two were silent in response he said, "No, no, the relationship was finished and I was fine with it. And why would I poison her daughter?"

"Maybe to punish her since she left you and Yvonne Radcliff never responded to your advances," Brad commented.

"No! No we decided that we were finished because we were getting bored with each other and her daughter I liked but she never was interested," Wilson protested. "Ask Clementine if you don't believe me."

"Did you know her other children at all?" Beckett asked.

"Not really, just from the parties but they didn't talk to others all that much there," Wilson replied. When the chief stood up he said, "So… am I done?"

Brad didn't say anything, leading Beckett out and to observation before he said, "It's not him."

"No but it has to be the father of the children," Castle said, standing up himself.

"The question still is who," Brad said.

"It seems more likely it's not Mr. Radcliff," Beckett said. When the two men looked at her she said, "He may have been able to father a child up until the time the youngest were born but with the baby…"

"Hence the need for the deception," Castle said.

"Do either of you want to ask Mrs. Radcliff?" Brad asked the two when they looked to him.

"Not really," Beckett said with a slight groan. "We should go back over the case. And by we I mean Castle and I since I'm sure you'll be looking into those three names."

"Of course but you might get something else looking at it this time," Brad said. "We'll regroup in the break room for a drink."

"Great, you brought liquor," Castle said jokingly.

"Get out of here," Brad said in a mock annoyed tone of voice.

Beckett pulled her husband's arm so he followed her and they soon came to the murder board where she took a breath at everything on there and said, "Let's start at the beginning."

"Good idea," Castle said, stifling a yawn before his wife was doing the same. When they were ready he followed her gaze back to their first vic and their starting point.

* * *

"Hey, Rick," the voice said, jolting Castle on the table.

"What?" he asked Brad, looking up at him as he was in the doorway of the break room.

"You know there's a couch behind you," the chief told him.

"I wasn't planning on sleeping," Castle said with a slight groan while he was rubbing his face with his hands.

"You and Kate seem to be in the same situation," Brad said as he went over to the table. "She was yawning when I looked in on you both."

"We're… tired," Castle replied, standing up.

"I got that," Brad said. "So here's what you'll do," he said as he turned to the doorway.

"What?" Beckett asked, surprised as she was standing there.

"You two go home for two hours and I don't care what you do but I would suggest you take a nap and sleep," Brad replied.

Beckett was going to protest but found the idea very appealing as her exhaustion was getting worse when she'd been trying to focus on the murder board again after she and Castle had the first time. "You won't need us?" she asked.

"Not sure how unless we hear from the company that shipped the cyanide," Brad said simply. "Go and if I need you to come in I'll call but if not just come back at one," he said.

"Just promise to call us," Castle said as he followed Beckett and his friend over to the doorway.

"I will," Brad said, in slight exasperation.

When they were in their car and he was driving home Castle said, "We've never done that before."

"Not while we were on a case," Beckett reminded him.

"That's true," Castle said, recalling a few times in the past when they'd needed to take a nap when they'd been trying to write. "But we need it."

"Are you trying to convince me?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"No just stating a fact," Castle said, glancing at her quickly before he neared home.

"Eliza and our parents will be back soon with her," Beckett told him as he pulled up to the garage but didn't go inside.

"We can eat with them," Castle said. "I was going to make sandwiches and I can make more for them."

Nodding Beckett followed him to the front door, not surprised when Macca and Rita rushed over to them. "Take it easy," she said as she pet them both to calm them down. "We're only going to take a nap before we leave."

"Go on to your beds," Castle said after he'd locked the front door. He watched the dogs head into the family room and then walked with his wife up the foyer stairs to their room. Getting inside he closed that door and was going to walk away when his wife then spoke.

"Lock it," Beckett told him. She smiled when he looked to her in surprise and said, "I figured we should undress."

"Oh, good idea," Castle said when he then realized what she was talking about. He locked the door quickly before they went together to the bed and took off his shirt and pants before joining her on the bed. "You trust me that much?" he asked as he studied her in only her bra and panties.

"I do, I can tell you're as tired as I am," Beckett said. "Since you were asleep on the break room table."

"I'll see you in an hour then love," Castle told her, leaning over and kissing her shoulder. When she turned around, lying on her side with him pressed against her back, he kissed her tenderly and wrapped his arms around her before they fell asleep rapidly after.

* * *

"You're not hungry?" Peter asked Julia.

"I'm eating my lunch," she replied with a smile.

"Aren't you bored writing yet?" Dawn then said.

"I just started," Julia said in protest. "But I guess I better stop."

"Since we're almost finished," Dawn said. "So your parents said it's okay for you to write?"

"Why would they tell her to stop?" Mari said, confusion on her face.

"They didn't," Julia said quickly. She folded her papers she was using and then tucked them into her pocket. "Lunch is good today," she commented.

"Of course it was," Dawn said.

"You can't really make grilled cheese that bad," Peter added. "What about dessert?"

"You always eat really fast," Dawn said with a sigh.

"I was hungry," Peter replied.

"I'm finished," Julia said since she knew her friend had said that because she had had a few bites left. "And it's sesame seed balls my mom let us have."

"Oh yum thanks," Dawn said, taking one before biting it.

"What'll we do next?" Peter asked after they'd finished and thanked Julia.

"Do you want to write again?" Mari asked her friend.

"Nah," Julia said, shaking her head.

"What?" Peter said when he noticed she was looking at him. "Oh, you want to practice?"

"We might be dancing the Quickstep; my gram told me," Julia replied to his question.

"Really?" Peter said before he groaned. "Seven dances?"

"Do you think you'll be able to do that?" Dawn asked the two.

"We can," Julia said firmly. "We can dance each one and then we'll rest right after."

"So how are we gonna do that now?" Peter asked his partner.

"We just count," Julia said. "We can start." She then looked at the other two and said, "You probably want to go play so-"

"I want to watch you two dance; see what you do," Mari interrupted her.

"We're not really going to do a routine, just the steps," Peter said, knowing that his partner was fine doing that.

"Still it's interesting to see and I bet-" Dawn started to say before Mari nudged her in the side. "What?" she asked as the two stepped away from them to get ready.

"You're gonna make Julia nervous," Mari replied sternly.

"They'll be fine," Dawn said as they turned their attention to the two in front of them.

After she'd counted off Julia and Peter danced, putting steps together randomly until finally they were stopped their Quickstep they'd made up and laughing.

"We should show Ms. Grey… that…" Peter was saying before he trailed off and looked around at the other kids watching them.

"Oh… maybe we should go and play upstairs," Julia said.

"Yeah we should do that," Mari said brightly, going to her friend and looping her arm through hers.

When they made it to the upper field Peter said, "We always forget they come to watch."

"I know," Julia said, laughing a little.

"Are you two going to still practice?" Dawn asked.

"Nah," Julia said at the same time as her partner as they looked at each other. "Why don't we walk like we did before?"

"Let's go play basketball," Dawn said, pointing ahead to the kids shooting at the hoops.

"We're gonna walk," Mari said, putting her arm back through her friend's. When they were alone she turned to Julia and said, "That's okay right?"

"Yep," the girl said simply. As they began to make their way around the field she smiled and asked, "Did you want me to tell you about my ride with my mom this morning?"

"Yeah but how's Marie doing?" Mari asked her.

"She's doing really great but we didn't do much, just watched her," Julia answered. She sighed and said, "It's gonna be forever before I can ride her."

"If you do a good job with Julius then your mom won't be afraid of you riding Marie," Mari pointed out.

Thinking that over Julia nodded and said, "I guess you're right." She then related to her friend what had happened with the ride and when they'd finished she said, "I want to go ahead but my mom wants to go with my dad tomorrow."

"Of course she does," Mari said. "My parents love to ride together too."

"What?" Julia asked when her friend went quiet.

"I wonder if they're gonna find out who did it," Mari said slowly.

"They're really trying to," Julia said before she stopped.

"What's wrong?" Mari asked.

"I didn't tell you what my mom told me yesterday," Julia said. She took a deep breath and then told her about what Beckett had said about the victim's mother. When she had stopped she was startled to see Mari's face had seemed to drain of color and she touched her shoulder asking, "Are you okay?"

"How could she say that?" Mari asked. "That was her daughter!"

"I know," Julia said, relieved that her friend was agreeing with her. "But I think it made my mom really scared…"

"Scared?" Mari asked.

"She has friends who're like that," Julia reminded her.

"And she has a daughter; you," Mari added, smiling widely at her friend.

Laughing slightly Julia nodded and said, "That was why she wanted to go riding with me."

"You've got a really great mom," Mari said, squeezing her arm.

"You're not jealous are you?" Julia asked in concern.

"Nope, mine's really great too," Mari said before smiling at her.

"Good," Julia replied. "Do you want to go play anything now?"

"Do you?" Mari asked. They both nodded their heads at the same time and she said, "I wish your parents could know who did it right after."

"Me too but if they did right away then they wouldn't have much to write about," Julia said.

Nodding her head in agreement Mari then said, "So you think you're really gonna write like they do?"

"I don't know if I can have real books like that," Julia said. "But it was always so cool to know my dad's name was on the books… even when I was four and couldn't read yet. I just recognized his name."

"What about dancing?" Mari asked.

Julia smiled and said, "You know what I want to do already."

"Tell me again 'cause now you've got books to write," Mari told her.

Unable to help laughing Julia had to calm down first before she could reply and she then said, "I'll get a studio and teach, maybe compete sometimes with Peter if he's still my partner."

"I hope he will be," Mari said. "It'll be hard to learn with someone else."

"I know," Julia said, nodding. "But I want to do that and write… I hope I can!"

"Your dad would help you with writing," Mari told her.

"And Mommy will help me with my dancing… I mean she'd let me keep doing that," Julia said.

"See? We have great moms," Mari said.

"I never said we had to stop," Julia said with a laugh. "Oh, did your parents practice at all?"

"A little bit," Mari replied. "After their dinner so good thing."

Laughing Julia said, "Ms. Grey wouldn't make them practice more like she does for us."

"Still they should know 'cause they're going to have more dances," Mari said firmly. They came to some large rocks and she sat down with Julia next to her and said, "Will you ask your parents what they found out today?"

Thinking over that for a moment Julia then said, "I don't think Mommy's going to say."

"You think they don't tell you anything?" Mari asked. When her friend gave her a look she said, "Okay maybe not but what are they trying to hide?"

"Grownup stuff," Julia said, shrugging her shoulders.

Making a slight groan in annoyance Mari said, "I get tired of being a kid."

"Me too," Julia replied. "But we are still," she said as she stood.

With a smile Mari said as she got up, "You're thinking of what our moms would say."

"Our dads too, they don't want us to grow up," Julia said. "Good thing we are still." She was going to suggest they go to the monkey bars when the bell rang and she gave a sigh of frustration before she said, "I guess we need to go back."

"At least we have a dance class after," Mari said as they linked arms again.

"You just want to see what we'll do with the dances we need to do," Julia said teasingly.

"Yep," Mari replied before they laughed together.

"I just hope my parents will be there," Julia said slowly. When she saw her friend was looking at her questioningly she said, "I know they'll try." As Mari nodded they then walked together down the stairs to the elementary school building and she hoped her parents weren't having any troubles with the case as she wanted to see them as soon as she could after school.

* * *

The alarm on her phone made Beckett's eyes fly open before she reached over for it to turn it off. "Rick?" she asked, looking down at him as he hadn't moved when she had.

Grunting Castle wasn't surprised when his wife playfully tugged on his ear and he raised his head slowly. "Time?" he asked.

"If you want to get lunch ready in time to eat with them," Beckett said. She smiled when her husband let go of her and she leaned over, kissing him on the temple. Getting up she reached for her clothes on the table behind the bed she then said, "We can't tell them we had to come back to sleep."

"I figured you wouldn't want them to know," Castle replied as he was buttoning his shirt after getting his jeans on. "But what do we tell Eliza?" he asked as he then tucked in the fabric.

"That we decided to come home for lunch," Beckett replied. "Your mom might not believe that though."

"Do you want me to tell her? She'll tell your dad without Eliza finding out," Castle said as he slipped on his shoes and then waited for her to finish with her boots.

"If it comes to that," Beckett said simply before they then left the room together hand in hand.

Down in the kitchen Castle said to his wife, "You have to let me know what time we're heading back."

"You're leaving that to me?" Beckett asked with a slight smile.

"I didn't think there was another option," Castle commented. He then focused his attention on the sandwiches, managing to get two done before he heard the front door open.

"Hello," Beckett said, walking up to the door, surprised to see just her father with Eliza.

"Martha went with a friend," Jim said. "And she told you to look in her room since the bodice is finished and on the bed."

"Mommy!" Eliza said, having waited until her mother turned to her. She threw herself at her and hugged her tightly saying, "Did you finish?"

"No," Beckett replied, embracing her back. "We came home for lunch and I hope you don't mind sandwiches."

"I like sammiches," Eliza said firmly before her mother took her hand and they walked over to the kitchen. "Daddy!" she called as she saw him.

"Hey," Castle said, hugging her without using his hands. "I'm glad to see you again; did your mom tell you we're having lunch here?"

"Yeah, can I see?" Eliza asked.

"We need to set the table I think," Jim said.

"I'll help her," Beckett told her father.

"Have you found anything?" Jim asked his son in law.

"We have some… ideas but we're a little stymied by the fact we have no real way of asking for an alibi and no motive though I'm sure that'll be found out when we solve the case," Castle answered.

"You don't know when the cook had the cyanide," Jim stated as they glanced at the table to make sure Eliza was far enough to not hear.

"She could have gotten it from the time the vic was first poisoned to the night of the party… each poisoning could have been a separate event that we can't really pinpoint that well," Castle said with a nod.

"Eliza!" Beckett said.

"I wanna see the bodice!" the little girl cried, rushing over to the stairs.

"Come here," Beckett said, grabbing her before she could get too far. "You need to eat."

"But your dress," Eliza complained.

"Eliza," Beckett said sternly.

Sighing the little girl said, "After lunch?"

"Yes and did you ever think of what you want to be for Halloween?" Beckett asked as she set her daughter down in front of the sink.

"I wanna be a princess from India… or a girl that's fancy," Eliza said firmly.

"Why have our daughters never wanted to be princesses?" Castle murmured to his wife. "Or just a princess in general; they've only been real life ones."

"Was Alexis ever into that?" Beckett asked simply as they took the plates with the sandwiches on them to the table.

"No, they're taking after their sister then," Castle said as he pretended to think that over for a while. "Okay I hope you're hungry Eliza, I worked hard on these."

"I am Daddy," the little girl giggled, watching her parents and grandfather sit before she picked up the sandwich on her plate and started to eat. She listened to the adults talking as she ate and drank, hungry after her day in school and recess playing with her sister and Mari.

"So what did you get up to today?" Jim asked his granddaughter eventually.

Her eyes going wide Eliza said, "I learned more letters… no I said my alphabet and we learned words."

"Good," Beckett said. "And did that take all day?"

"No," Eliza said. "And then we learned about rainbows and how the colors go in a line. And then after I played with Jules and Mari."

"What'd you play?" Castle said.

Giggling Eliza said, "We went on the swings before I went with them to the big field and we did cartwheels."

"Oh so you had a great time," Beckett said since the little girl loved to do that.

"Yeah and then we went to class and we listened to books at the end," Eliza told them firmly.

"So you had a great day," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when the little girl nodded rapidly and he smiled saying, "Great to hear."

"Does she need to work on her homework still?" Jim then asked them.

"She does," Beckett said with a smile as Castle looked to her so she could answer. "But just a few."

"Mommy," Eliza said, tugging her sleeve as she was sitting next to her. "Can I be that for Halloween?"

"If you want to," Beckett said, leaning over and kissing the top of her head.

"Did you change your mind?" Jim asked in surprise as Eliza suddenly frowned.

"Can I dress like I ride horsies?" the little girl said.

"You mean like an equestrienne?" Castle suggested.

"Just like Mommy," Eliza said as she beamed at her mother.

Beckett bit her lower lip for a moment before she bent over, kissing her forehead that time. "Are you sure? You don't need to dress like me."

"I want to," Eliza said firmly.

"Then I can take care of that for you," Beckett told her. "And we'll work on it with your daddy."

"Great," Castle said, getting up then to start clearing the table.

"Take her," Jim said.

"You already-" Castle started to say as he watched his father in law take the plates he'd had in hand.

"You need to leave soon," Jim said.

"Thank you Dad," Beckett told him. After her husband had said thanks to her father too they went over together to the stairs with their youngest. In Martha's bedroom she smiled when she saw the bodice of the dress and picked up the blue lace saying, "She does amazing work."

"I think so," Castle said. "You're sure that'll fit."

Giving him a brief glance Beckett smiled again and said, "It will. What do you think sweetie?"

"It's not like the dress," Eliza said simply.

"No but it's going to be very cold in October," Beckett said since she and her mother in law had decided that it would be better if the dress was more closed up than it had been on the show. "But I think it'll be perfect," she said, setting the fabric down. "Now how about we pick pages for you to do that you'll like?" She wasn't surprised when Eliza nodded happily and waited for Castle to pick her up before they went downstairs to the family room together.

Before her mother could reach it Eliza ran to the small table where she and her sister would color in the family room. There was a stack of books in a pouch that had her name on it hanging from the side and she pulled one out. "This one?" she asked as she realized she wasn't sure which books her mother wanted her to work on.

"And the green one," Beckett replied with a nod. She sat down on the couch while Castle stood to check his phone and once Eliza was with her she looked through the books with her, taking out three pages. "I think that's enough and you'll learn with these," she commented.

"I wish you could stay Mommy," Eliza couldn't help telling her.

"I will next week I'm sure," Beckett said, kissing her temple. "Anything?" she asked her husband as he sat next to her.

"No," Castle said very simply. "So is she going to start now?" he asked as their youngest turned to them and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"After we leave," Beckett said, smiling when Eliza nodded rapidly.

"What do we do now?" the little girl asked them as her father kissed her cheek.

"Just rest a little," Beckett replied easily. "Since we don't have too much time left before Brad expects us back."

"Are we still gonna walk Mommy?" Eliza asked.

"Mmm-hmm," Beckett replied. She then thought of something and said, "If you still want to go."

"I think she does Katie," Jim said as he entered the room. "She was telling me all about it on the way home."

Giggling when her parents turned to her Eliza said, "I wanna go."

"It's almost one Kate," Castle said then when he saw the time. "Want to walk?"

"A little too far Rick," Beckett said, not surprised when Eliza laughed loudly at that as she knew he was asking to walk alone with her. "And we have our ride tomorrow." She then turned her attention to the little girl and shared a kiss with her saying, "Homework first and then you can play all you want with your grandpapa."

"Thanks Mommy," Eliza replied with a smile. She then went to her father and shared a kiss with him telling him, "Listen to Mommy."

"Really?" Castle asked.

"I think she just wants you to pay attention," Beckett told him with a slight laugh. "So you'll be careful."

"In that case I will," Castle said, nodding to their daughter. He and Beckett stood before they said goodbye to her father and then left to the car outside as Jim and Eliza watched. "I want to think there's something and he just forgot to call us," he told her after he started down the street once he was sure the gate was closed behind them.

"Me too but you know Brad wouldn't do that… unless he's busy," Beckett said.

"I'm hoping a little that there is something," Castle said. "Something to make him busy I mean. Anything for this case." He then noticed that his wife looked thoughtful and he said, "What're you thinking?"

"I'll ask Brad if I can get in touch with Rudolph," Beckett replied.

"A hunch?" Castle asked her.

"Kind of," Beckett said, hoping that he wouldn't ask her to explain why she felt the need to. They were reaching the station then and as Castle was parking she looked for Brad's squad car, seeing it was there.

Hurrying with Beckett inside Castle looked to see the chief at his desk and he sighed as they slowed down together, walking over to the office. "Nothing?" he asked.

"Not really," Brad replied, standing up. "Just filling out paperwork."

"So what exactly will we do now?" Beckett asked him as he set the file in his hand aside for filing later.

"I'm going to go to the greenhouse that was Bridges' pseudo-office," Brad said as he was grabbing a walkie-talkie.

"Did CSU go through it?" Castle asked as they followed him.

"They did but of course I told you they didn't really find anything out of the ordinary there," Brad replied. "Also I didn't hear about this until now, someone from the gardens called me and let me know about the place."

"Who's getting there first?" Beckett asked.

"Not surprised you asked that," Brad said with a slight smile while they stepped outside. "And so you know we will."

"Good planning," Castle commented as they got into Brad's car and he drove them over to the gardens.

"I'm not sure what; if anything; we'll find here," the chief was saying as he held out a box of gloves out to Castle and Beckett. "But we've got to look at the very least."

Beckett didn't say anything to the slightly questioning expression on her husband's face and then stepped inside the large greenhouse after the chief. She looked around in surprise at how many plants there were before she paused.

"Foxglove," Brad said after he'd hissed slightly at the sight of the flowering plant.

"The poison garden," Beckett said, looking back over her shoulder as she walked ahead of the two men. "Stop it."

"Force of habit," Castle said apologetically as he was looking at her in apprehension. He then went down another aisle and looked at the plants and even some pots with trees beginning to grow. But when he met his wife at the end of the row he said, "I'll repeat this because it applies; nothing so far."

"Nothing at all," Beckett said with a nod. She looked back to the other end where they'd come inside and sighed saying, "I didn't think there would be."

"We all had the same thought though right?" Brad asked as he'd reached them from the third row he'd searched. "That they either were at the party and saw that Bridges added to the cup or-"

"They saw us bring him in," Castle and Beckett said at the same time.

"Which makes this case complicated," Brad said. "Alright I'm going to find who talked with me and interview them here while you two go look at those cabinets."

"Who is it that called you?" Beckett asked as they were walking single file after the chief to the other end.

"Their name is Flora Crowley," Brad answered. "We've been checking everyone here too-"

"Of course," Castle interrupted.

"And no one's standing out," Brad finished, glancing sideways at his friend. "Call me if you find anything."

When they were alone Castle asked, "Start from the ends and work our way in?"

Beckett gave her husband a quick nod before she turned her attention to the cabinet she was underneath. Opening the doors and the drawers around her there wasn't much surprise when there was nothing in them until she and Castle neared the sink in the middle.

"Last one," Castle said when they looked down together at the cabinet under the sink.

"Go ahead," Beckett said.

Opening the door Castle saw nothing at first before he saw a panel that looked crooked. He pulled the panel off and spotted a large box inside a hidden compartment before he pulled it out, seeing that it had been shipped and he said, "Chemicals."

"Yeah…" Beckett breathed slightly as she looked at the jagged cut to the top. "What's the date on it?"

"Six months ago," Castle said, studying the information on the top.

"So soon enough for the poisoning," Beckett said as she'd opened the top of the box to reveal the bags of cyanide inside.

"I'll talk to Brad," Castle told her.

Nodding as he left Beckett looked at the space where a bag should have been and then picked up another. Feeling the heft of it she closed her eyes briefly, more than a little disturbed by how much was likely left for the killer in the missing bag which she knew hadn't been found at the cook's home or anywhere in anyone's possession.

"Oh god," Brad said as he came inside and peered at the bags of cyanide. "So someone might be next."

"Might? I'd say it's likely," Castle commented, having followed his friend back. "Which leads to the idea, what if the killer had minions?"

"You mean people at the house that would be able to poison the vic?" Brad asked. He nodded and said, "I'm thinking about something else though, we need to drop the idea of this poisoning being an accident."

"Were we all thinking there was more than one target?" Castle asked.

"You mean victim," Beckett said. "And yes we were all thinking that," she told Brad. "Which means…"

"What?" Brad asked, watching her turn away from him. He looked on as Castle placed his hand on her shoulder and he realized what the two were thinking. "Why," he began very slowly so they would turn their attention to him. "Would they be targeting a child of Mr. Radcliff?"

"And Mrs. Radcliff," Beckett said having turned around. "You need to look at them again."

"Which we'll do right now," Brad said before he led them outside since CSU was there.

While the chief was telling the people that had arrived what to look at specifically Castle asked his wife as they were well away from anyone hearing, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Beckett replied. "It's not Tyson though."

"Too close and for no reason," Castle said simply, not surprised when she nodded in agreement. "I'm sure there's something with the family… maybe we should consider more they're targeting her because of her brother."

Turning her head to look at him Beckett said after thinking over that for a moment, "You could be right," knowing he'd be aware they'd tell the chief when he came over to them which he was doing at that moment.

"I want us to stick around while they search," Brad said. He then turned to the two and said, "I noticed one of the foxglove plants I passed was damaged."

"You let them know about it?" Castle asked.

"Yeah," Brad said simply. "Do you think this is Tyson?"

"No," Castle and Beckett said together.

Glancing at her husband for a moment Beckett then said, "There would have been more of a direct message to us."

"Flowers of some sort?" Brad asked.

"Or someone we knew somehow," Beckett said. "Castle thinks we should consider that they're going after Rudolph."

"More than we did before?" Brad asked. When his friend nodded he said, "He didn't seem to think he had any enemies but I guess we need to take a closer look at the company."

"We've had to look at everyone closer," Castle said. "And we haven't found a thing. Too bad it wasn't Bridges."

"We'll find who this is," Brad said to the two before he left them and walked over to where a CSU worker was waving him over.

"You think we'll be able to go home sooner?" Castle asked when he and his wife were alone again.

Beckett couldn't help smile before she said, "You want to try and get out sooner?"

"I feel bad for Julia," Castle confessed.

"We'll see her," Beckett assured him. "And I was thinking of leaving as soon as she finished her homework with Eliza."

"Great," Castle said slowly. When he noticed his wife was looking at him he said quickly, "Just thinking of what we'll do at that point."

"Weren't you going to practice with her bow and arrows?" Beckett asked.

"We'll see what she wants to do," Castle said before he noticed Brad. "He's gesturing to us."

Beckett followed him over to the chief when she saw that he was holding an evidence bag, "For which case?"

"Our first one," Brad said. "Though since the other one is basically solved we have just one. They found this in the trash."

"Did you talk to an employee about this?" Beckett asked as she turned the bag around, seeing the plastic bag inside had the same markings and was the same size as the bags of cyanide in the box they'd found.

"They're not sure if Bridges might have been using it for something," Brad said.

"I hate to say it but considering the size of the box he had to have," Castle said.

"He's right, there would be a lot more bodies if he didn't," Beckett said.

"I'll agree," Brad said.

"Wait," Castle said, turning to look at his wife.

"There had to be someone connected with the gardens," Beckett said at the same time as him.

"That's true there is a membership and committee," Brad said when they'd finished speaking. "We'll add that when we're looking at everyone."

"Anything else?" Castle asked as he noticed that a squad car had pulled up.

"I called in Enos," Brad said. He then went over to the officer, explaining why he'd called him out. "Sorry about this-" he started to say.

"It's alright chief, we're all wondering about this case," Enos replied.

"We might have had a break," Brad said before he motioned Castle and Beckett to follow him.

The ride back to the station was silent as all three of them were thinking over what they had so far of the case and as they walked into the building Castle spoke first.

"Are you going to speak to Bridges?" he said to his friend.

"I'll be doing that," Beckett said before the chief could answer. When the two looked at her she then walked away over to holding and stepped to the one on the left. "Bridges," she said when he leapt up at the sight of her.

"Ms. Beckett," the man said almost adoringly. "You came to see me." Something seemed to come to his mind then and he sighed saying, "It's just because of a case isn't it?"

"I am working right now," Beckett replied, keeping her distance from the mesh that separated them.

"You do realize she doesn't need protection," Brad murmured to Castle who he was standing a little behind in the shadows at the entrance to the room.

"I don't care," Castle said simply. He then glanced back a little over his shoulder and said, "If Lily was the one in there you'd be where I am."

"Further in the room," Brad shot back.

"Actually I don't think you would have let her in there," Castle then said.

"Nope," Brad said easily, not surprised when that didn't get much of a reaction from his friend as he knew he was waiting impatiently for Beckett to come out of the room.

"We were at your greenhouse-" Beckett began to say next.

"Oh you saw everything, I was hoping you could check it," Bridges said. "Your garden in your book was… inspiring. And that line about the beauty of death; that was your line wasn't it? I just know it."

"That was my husband's line," Beckett then said, her voice firm.

Bridges looked flustered but recovered and said, "It was your idea though I'm sure. We-"

"I'm not here to discuss your inclination to poisons," Beckett cut him off. "Why did you have cyanide?"

"I made my own rat poison," Bridges said. "We have a lot of rats… well we used to."

"With what else?" Beckett asked before she realized what he meant. "How did you use the plants you did?"

"In cheese balls I would make with the poisons inside," Bridges said. "It was doing that that made me suggest the new garden we're making."

"Was anyone aware of you having the cyanide?" Beckett inquired.

"Whoever saw me putting out the balls of cheese on the dirt but I never said cyanide… people did come to my greenhouse since they thought they could go inside," Bridges said. He then shrugged and said, "I don't know if they were aware of what I had there."

"What about everyone that worked at the gardens," Beckett then said.

"They knew," Bridges said. "But they thought I was just making some bug spray for the plants I was growing." When Beckett looked at him doubtfully he said, "They didn't need to know." He saw she was going to leave him and he said hurriedly as he followed her, "Wait, before I get sent to jail could I ask something."

Though she didn't want to allow him to Beckett inclined her head, doing so very reluctantly.

"Could I kiss your hand? Just once I'd like to say I was able to, someone who I admire greatly," Bridges said hopefully.

Beckett didn't wait for him to finish speaking before she was leaving, turning around and going past her husband and Brad. "He's leaving soon right?" she directed to the chief.

"Of course," Brad said before Beckett was leaving them for the break room. "I think this is where you follow her because she needs you." He wasn't surprised when his friend left him as soon as he'd finished speaking and watched him disappear into the room.

"I'm alright, I just felt like washing my hands," Beckett said when her husband had reached her at the sink.

"Oh don't worry I would do the same if he'd asked me that," Castle told her. "But besides washing your hands…"

"Someone directly connected with the gardens knew," Beckett said. "But the idea of them knowing what exactly the cyanide was for doesn't matter."

"I had the same thought," Castle said. When his wife looked at him questioningly he said, "When you said it. So-"

"Chief," the two heard Hutchinson yelling out in the bullpen. When she saw that Brad was looking to her she said, "Just got a call from the Radcliff residence; there's been an altercation between Mr. Radcliff and his son."

"Rudolph," Castle and Beckett said as they were looking at each other. They ran after the chief while he was calling for two officers to follow them and were soon out to the car. They were quiet again until they came to the gate outside the home, no one surprised when they saw that it was open.

"Follow Gordon and Hill," Brad called back to the two before he was running into the front door where Leon was waving to them.

"They're fighting, I'm afraid Mr. Radcliff's going to start hitting him with his cane," the butler said to them as they passed. "Over to the right, the third door."

Inside of the room first Brad said, "Mr. Radcliff, Rudolph let go of each other now!"

Pushing past the officers in front of her Beckett reached the young man and pulled him away from his father who had been holding him with one hand and trying to strike him with the cane in his other. "Sit," she said after they'd left the others, not sure what room they'd come to as Castle entered it. "What happened?" she then asked as she knew the chief would be busy with Mr. Radcliff.

"We're… I told him I knew what he was doing to Yvonne," Rudolph said his hand shaking as he ran it through his hair. "When I figured it out myself."

"What are you talking about?" Castle asked, knowing his wife's interest was as piqued as his own.

"My father's been trying to get a rival company to merge with our family's," Rudolph began. "But I didn't realize how far he would go for this."

"Why would your father be concerned about that?" Beckett asked.

"We get money from the company… the rest of my family did before I joined it," Rudolph told them. "And we try the best to we can to assist them… my father does, I mean my father," he said, ending in an angry tone of voice.

"What was he doing this time?" Beckett then said, hoping that time he would tell them.

"The co-CEO was holding out on the merger," Rudolph said. "So my dad…" there he paused and took a deep breath before he continued. "Threw Yvonne at the guy as much as he could and… you said she got an abortion?"

"She had," Beckett said, getting an uneasy feeling.

"Then it was likely he was the father," Rudolph said. "You, you couldn't tell that she was raped at all was she?"

Beckett wasn't startled when her husband looked over at her then and she said carefully, "As I told you before no but…"

"Yeah," Rudolph whispered. "She wouldn't have gone for it so she had to have been." He squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as he could before a tear dropped from both of them and he said, "Our father wanted the money."

"What was the guy's name?" Beckett said, sitting on the couch next to him and putting her hand on his arm gently.

"Corbin Bell," Rudolph murmured, missing Castle and Beckett's startled expressions. All of a sudden there was yelling outside the room in the hall and he jumped up, his eyes wide in terror.

Beckett, seeing the look on his face, motioned to her husband who rapidly stood in front of the young man.

"Get out of my way," Radcliff snarled at Beckett, not looking at her but at Castle who was blocking his son. "This… fa-"

"Mr. Radcliff I'd stop there if I were you," Beckett said, realizing that wasn't all the argument was about and something in her snapped.

"This is my son," Radcliff yelled back at her. "He's sleeping with men!"

"You don't know your son," Castle said, feeling Rudolph suddenly grasping his arm almost desperately. He was going to speak back to him when all of a sudden the young man pushed past him and started to run. "Rudolph?" he said in surprise as he flew out of the room.

"Rudolph!" Beckett yelled. "Brad call an ambulance." She didn't wait for Castle or the chief to react to that, running herself after the man before she caught up to him. "Are you…" she began before she turned him to her.

"I don't…" Rudolph said, breathing harshly as he was sweating.

"Stick your finger down your throat," Beckett said after the briefest moment of hesitation studying him. When Rudolph just stared at her she said, "You need to make yourself throw up. Do it now," as urgently as she could as he was frozen.

By the time he was outside with Brad, Castle was stunned to see that Rudolph was hunched over, vomiting onto the ground while his wife was holding him by his shoulders and talking to him gently. "What happened?" he asked when they were close.

"Is an ambulance on its way?" Beckett shot back to Brad instead of answering.

"A minute away; what happened?" the chief said before he then echoed Castle's question.

"He's been poisoned," Beckett said simply before she turned back to Rudolph as he began to be sick once more.


	14. Lonely Joker On A Shelf

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I had been wondering what the reactions would be for the last chapter so I was really happy about the feedback I got for it and I'll get straight to my thank yous for them! Guest (Really happy that you thought the chapter was outstanding, definitely tried write it the best I could! And I you're very welcome for posting!),  
vetgirlmx (Ah, glad I could sorta surprise you by not killing Rudolph though I'm not surprised myself you were thinking that might happen. And I wasn't surprised to see you didn't like what was going on with this chapter and echoed Brad's question about the family- watching a lot of true crime stories about wealthier families weird, weird stuff can go on with them and big secrets too. But yeah, not surprised you had the reaction you did with the idea of the father trying to basically, as you said, prostituting his daughter. Also not surprised either you mentioned the kind of person that would agree to the idea. Oh and your comment about wishing that the parents had been poisoned didn't take me aback either, actually I thought people might be thinking that too. I wasn't surprised too that you didn't think Brockson was a suspect, wasn't making her out to be so you caught that from my writing, lol, and nice to see that you were glad that she was found safely and cleared too. Now it was interesting to see your reaction to Wilson and I mean that in a good way as you caught him being a pig too, sorta a social comment though of course I haven't made every last man a pic there, lol. Oh and I'm very pleased you like Rudolph so far but not surprised he's the only one so far, lol. You did rant a bit but it was warranted because of what had happened in the chapter so it was understandable since you're right, the family is messed up. But really happy that you can't wait to see what happens next which now you don't need to do anymore!),  
TORONTOSUN (I'm so happy to see that you think, after the last chapter, that things are getting really interesting for the case and the story as well. It was what I wanted to happen!) and  
Guest (It was nice to see your reaction to the idea of Julia writing a story based on what she saw the night of the murder. And you're right; doing that helps her work through what she went through and her sexuality a bit as well. You're also right about it giving something that Castle; and Beckett as well; can bond with her with, tangible as you put it. It's why I had that come into the series here. And yeah, though I have her writing those kids' books with them I realize you're right, I could write them discussing plots and such as you mentioned. But great you think the story she has is interesting and you want to see it more too! And I'm guessing you liked the talk that Julia and Mari had during their walk, lol. And you'll have to wait a bit to see who her crush is though it'll come up in the future at some point).  
Thanks so much to all of you for the reviews, loved reading all them as usual and appreciate the time taken of course to write them out and send them my way!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Must Do Something about It_ by Paul and Linda McCartney, from the Wings album _Wings at the Speed of Sound_.

Lonely Joker On A Shelf

Walking up to the pair Brad paused when he saw that Castle was standing just behind his wife, Beckett looking out the windows in the waiting room at the hospital. He went over to his friend and murmured, "What is it?"

"I don't know," Castle said, his voice low. "She won't tell me but there is something she's remembering."

"Remembering?" Brad asked, startled.

"I thought it was Julia but it's more," Castle said, turning around as he didn't want his wife to hear him. "Something with Patrick that she's suppressed."

"You tried to talk to her," Brad stated.

"I did," Castle answered. "But she doesn't want to consider it."

"So what're you going to do?" Brad asked as he could tell from his friend's tone that he was upset about Beckett's silence.

"Talk to her later," Castle began. "When we're back home," he finished rapidly as she started to walk to them.

"Have you talked to the doctor?" Beckett asked the chief.

"No he's speaking with… Rudolph's siblings," Brad said. He wasn't surprised when the two kept looking at him and told them, "Mrs. Radcliff is with her husband."

"You're not arresting him?" Beckett said.

"Rudolph isn't pressing charges," Brad replied. When Beckett looked frustrated he said, "You'll have to ask him, I don't know why he isn't."

"He hit his son on the head," Beckett said, her teeth clenched together.

"Again he's not pressing charges," Brad said. "Can you speak to him when we're allowed in?"

"Don't you mean when she is?" Castle said. When his friend nodded he grabbed Beckett's arm and told him, "We'll be over here."

"Don't," Beckett replied as her husband turned to her at the window.

"Kate…" Castle began to say. But he trailed off and then nodded saying, "Alright but I'm not going to leave this alone."

"I know," Beckett said softly before she was looking down at their hands as he was squeezing hers tightly. She did the same to him but they had to let go as they turned around at Brad calling their names.

"Chief," the doctor reaching him said with a nod. He paused before he said, "Your consultants?"

"They are, you can continue," Brad replied. "How is Mr. Radcliff?"

"He's doing well but you were correct Ms. Beckett," the doctor answered. "He was poisoned with cyanide; very little; but he was given some grapefruit juice which he's allergic to."

"And he still drank it?" Castle said in surprise.

"He had one drink and then went to get his epi-pen when he realized what it was," the doctor said.

"So the dose he had was… meant to be large," Brad said.

As he nodded the doctor looked at Beckett and told her, "You saved his life."

"What about the hit to his head?" she then said.

"Some bruising but nothing serious," the doctor replied.

"Is he ready to speak to us?" Brad then said.

"He'd like to see you first," the doctor said, directing that to Beckett again.

Not saying a word to her husband or Brad, Beckett followed the doctor to a door just past the nurse's station and down a hall. "He'll recover?" she finally said.

"He will and we're barring his parents from his room, per his request," the doctor said in response. When he saw Beckett was looking at him questioningly he said, "He thought you might suggest it." He stopped at a room then and pushed open the door with a knock on it saying, "Mr. Radcliff? Ms. Beckett is here to see you."

"Let her in please," Rudolph said as he tried to peer behind the man.

"Where's your family?" Beckett asked with a smile as she closed the door behind her.

"They all went down to the cafeteria," Rudolph answered as he watched her sit next to his bed. "Thank you."

"How are you feeling?" Beckett said, knowing that the man was looking at her adoringly but in a far different way than Bridges had done earlier.

Sighing Rudolph said, "Okay but I think my brothers, sisters and I are in trouble."

"I agree," Beckett replied. "Have you thought about what you might do? Once you're released."

"They said I should be okay to go in an hour or so if I'm really lucky," Rudolph replied. "But my brother Rembert; Yvonne's twin; he's saying we need to go."

"What about the baby?" Beckett asked him.

"Her too but we're not sure if we can do this…" Rudolph said. "Luckily Rembert and I are old enough to take care of the younger ones if we can manage to escape." He then looked at Beckett and asked, "You've got kids don't you?"

Smiling slightly she answered, "Two daughters and a stepdaughter." Beckett watched Rudolph nod and then said, "What about Rocco and Fiona?"

"If we leave we're going to that hotel," Rudolph said. "They'll help us." He saw the look on Beckett's face and said quickly, "They all know, except Sydney, about me now. I had to tell them." He breathed out and said, "They still love me."

"Were your parents around much when you were all growing up?" Beckett then asked though she had a feeling of the answer already.

"Not really, mostly nannies and when Rembert, Yvonne and I were old enough we took care of the younger three," Rudolph said. "Does the Chief want to talk to me?"

"He would like to," Beckett answered with a slight nod of her head. "Do you want me to get him?"

"Your husband can come too," Rudolph replied.

Getting up Beckett walked briskly down the hall to get her husband and Brad and after waving to them she joined her. "He's alright."

"Did you talk to him about what happened?" Brad asked. He was slightly startled when she shook her head to indicate she hadn't but then realized why she'd done that.

"How's he doing emotionally?" Castle asked her.

"He's trying to move on," Beckett answered. "Which I think he'll be able to, it'll just take some time."

They'd reached the room by then and Brad stepped inside first, going straight to Rudolph and shaking his hand warmly. "We're all glad to see you're recovered," he began. "And I hate to talk-"

"No, it's alright," the young man said firmly. "If anything I say helps you to find out who killed Yvonne… I need to tell you."

"Then I think," Brad said before he paused as Castle shook Rudolph's hand then. "You should walk us through what happened from the time you got that glass of juice, don't leave anything out as the details might help us."

Rapidly nodding Rudolph told them, "I had asked for some pink lemonade since I knew we had it."

"Who did you ask?" Beckett said, standing close to him as a kind of support. The déjà vu that hit her then was swift and nearly made her breathless but she tried to push past it and pay attention again to the young man as he spoke.

"It was a maid, Adrienne Mayor," Rudolph replied. "She's worked at the house for five years but… do you want me to tell you about her?" When all three nodded he shook his head and said, "I can't really, she was kind of a loner. Just worked and never gave us any problems. But she got it for me and it looked just like what I asked for but when I tasted it I knew it wasn't lemonade and it had a bitter flavor to it. But that bitterness I only just remembered after; when you said I was poisoned. Did they use what killed my sister?"

"They did," Beckett said as he was looking to her for the answer.

Breathing out harshly Rudolph paused in his story as Brad excused himself to contact some officers and he said, "We really didn't know anything about her."

"We'll look into her," Castle assured him.

"They're heading to the house right now," Brad said as he stepped inside. "But please, continue your story," he said to Rudolph as he sat down next to the chair Castle was in, waiting for the young man to continue with his story once more as he took a sip from the cup of water that Beckett had handed to him.

"There isn't much to tell after that," Rudolph replied. "I got my epi-pen but since my sip wasn't that large I just took it, called my doctor and that was it."

"How long before your confrontation with your father?" Beckett asked him carefully.

Leaning his head back more on the pillow behind it Rudolph said, "Ten minutes? Fifteen? I wasn't paying attention to the time after that."

"So shortly after," Castle said. When the young man nodded he said, "Do you have any idea how he found out about you?"

"No but I'm sure I'll be disowned," Rudolph said. He shrugged and said, "Not that I care I just want to be able to stay in touch with my brothers and sisters."

"If you're-" Castle and Beckett said at the same time. They stopped then and looked at one another before he nodded to her to continue.

"If you're disowned will you lose your position with the firm?" Beckett asked.

"Oh no, I'm untouchable there and I'm sure it'll infuriate my father that he can't throw me out," Rudolph said.

"No one can for that reason," Brad said firmly though he knew why the two had thought that. "Now tell us what happened with your father if you can talk about it."

"Yeah," Rudolph said, moving. He breathed out and said, "I was relaxing in my room after what had happened; as the doctor directed me to do; and he had Leon bring me down." He then became concerned and said, "But don't blame him he was just following my father's orders and-"

"He's the one who called 911," Brad interrupted to reassure the young man. "And directed us to where you were."

Breathing out in relief Rudolph said, "Leon's been with the family for a long time, I trust him. So I went down on my own since I know where my father's study is and he hit me here on the head."

As he motioned to the bruise that had formed on his forehead Beckett said, "Without saying a word?"

"Nothing, he just hit but luckily I saw it and ducked a little," Rudolph replied. "But it still dazed me and I couldn't really fight back. And he just said I was unclean and a disgrace and I wasn't his son anymore."

"You're sure you don't want to press charges?" Castle asked the man carefully.

"No point in drawing things out with him," Rudolph replied, shaking his head. "I just want to leave…"

The doctor was coming in then and Beckett turned to the young man asking, "Are you sure there's no one who wants to hurt you?"

"No, no there's no one I can think of besides him…" Rudolph replied.

"I'm sorry," the doctor said, going over to the bed. "A Mr. Rocco and-"

"Let them in," Rudolph said immediately brightening up. "I'd like to see them."

"Is there anything else you need to discuss with him?" the doctor then directed to Brad.

"Is there anything you can tell us that you may have noticed before you got that glass of juice?" the chief asked.

Rudolph closed his eyes, thinking that over, before he finally opened them and shook his head, "I was in my room, working on sketches." He sighed and said, "I thought I should keep out of sight for the time being."

"And with that being said there'll be an officer outside to watch over you," Brad told him. "Do not leave the room without letting them know."

"I'll meet you," Beckett said. "Tell Rocco and Dally." When the two men had left with the doctor she turned to Rudolph and said, "You need to be careful."

"That's not why you stuck around is it," the young man said simply.

With a slight smile Beckett reached into her jacket pocket and handed him her card saying, "Not just for the case. If there's ever a reason you need to talk I'm here to do so."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Rudolph asked then as he took it.

"My best friend at the police academy was closeted," Beckett replied. "He was gay and it was… hard on him. I became his fake girlfriend because I couldn't stand what he would go through if people knew what I figured out. And one of my best friends is a lesbian who was closeted for a long time herself… it's not fair."

"Oh," Rudolph said, a little startled at the fervency of her voice. "Thanks for the help… you looked like you were going to hurt my father."

"If he was going to hurt you," Beckett replied. She then stood and said, "I'll let Lamont and Fiona come inside now, get some rest so you can leave."

Rudolph nodded and then grabbed Beckett's hand saying expressively, "Thank you, I really mean it I would probably be dead if it wasn't for you."

Nodding Beckett said, "Take care Rudolph."

"Please, you and Mr. Castle and Chief Davis can call me Rudy, I always preferred that Ms. Beckett," the young man replied.

"Alright, just call me Kate and my husband Rick," Beckett said with a slight smile before he let her go.

"Are you sure?" Rudolph asked in surprise.

"We'd prefer it," Castle said from the doorway.

"He's right," Beckett said, looking over at him. "Call if you need to," she urged him. Once the young man had nodded she said goodbye to him and let her husband take her hand to lead her out of the hall. "You don't need to be jealous," she told him, studying him as he was silent then.

"I'm not," Castle told her firmly. He stopped just outside the door once Rocco and Dally went in and said, "Think about it, I bet you he had no real mother in his life and you come and protect him as you've done."

"I knew already," Beckett replied with a slight smile. "And I don't mind it. You?"

"I don't," Castle said quickly. When his wife just studied him again he told her, " _It kind of makes me love you more, you'd fight as much for our daughter if you needed to_."

Beckett couldn't reply to that though she was touched at the sentiment and she squeezed his hand briefly before they turned to Brad who was walking to them.

"I have the address of the maid, are you coming with or back to the station?" the chief asked the two. He wasn't surprised when they indicated they'd follow and he led the way to the parking lot where his car was. He drove them to a neighborhood near the cook's home and said, "We're about five blocks away from Trainor's home, in case you were going to ask."

"A coincidence," Beckett said simply as she watched while Brad parked the car. "And since the Radcliffs live here in the Hamptons it'd make sense their staff would be near." She was out of the car after her husband and said, "You don't want to make any theories?"

"No," Castle said simply. "There's been enough… just enough going on already," he finished after shaking his head.

"You're doing that less and less," Brad commented as he waved past his car to Gordon and Hill who were pulling up behind him. "Hopefully that doesn't mean the magic of this job is gone."

Castle narrowed his eyes at his friend and glanced to his wife before he turned his attention to the officers coming over to them. "CSU?" he asked.

"A little early for that," Brad replied. "We need her permission to search the place," he finished quickly. "I'm not expecting… what?" he asked as he noticed the file in Gordon's hand.

"Information on Ms. Mayor sir," the officer replied as she handed it over to him.

Looking at the paper on the top Brad sucked in a breath and said, "Is anyone living with her?" At the shakes of both his officers' heads he said to Castle and Beckett, "She has some mental disabilities and she's mute."

"Oh god," Beckett said, taking the file he held out to her. She saw that he was right and then said, "Why-"

"I talked to the head of the maids," Hill said before Beckett could ask the question. "And she'd been moved to the kitchen to help out there after the party."

"Is there anyone else that they might have targeted like Mayor?" Castle asked.

"No just her," Brad said. "Stay behind, we may have to call CSU after all," he said to Hill and Gordon. He then walked over to the front door with Castle and Beckett trailing behind him and said to them, "You're expecting it."

"No we just think it might be," Castle answered as he glanced to his wife, not surprised to see the troubled expression on her face.

Brad nodded and reached out to the doorbell, ringing it before he called out, "Ms. Mayor this is the Hamptons police, open the door."

Beckett wasn't surprised when there was no response the first time, or the second and to the second and third times the chief pounded on the door. "Castle," she said to her husband since he was slightly ahead of her on the porch. Once he was behind her she withdrew her gun and held it at the ready as Brad tested the doorknob. When it opened easily she shared a glance with her husband and then followed the chief inside.

"Clear," Brad said, seeing an office off the foyer.

"Bedroom up ahead," Beckett said, scanning the kitchen as she knew he'd want to go in there first. Once he was doing so she followed him, trying not to hesitate but finding it hard not to as she had a feeling what they'd find once they were there.

Castle, seeing the two were in front of the doorway, groaned and said, "Want me to tell them to call CSU?"

"No I'll go, stay out of the… oh who am I kidding?" Brad started to say as he turned to leave. "You can look but please don't touch."

"We weren't planning on it," Castle replied, watching him go. He turned back to the room and said, "They're trying to hide it."

Making a sound of agreement Beckett went inside first and said, "I'm not sure why they thought we wouldn't suspect them in this murder," looking at the body on the bed. "Shot twice," she said.

"Can you tell the make?" Castle asked, watching her studying the entrance wounds as the maid was laying face down.

"I'd say… Glock but the clothing is making it hard to get the number exactly," Beckett replied before she looked over to the door where Brad was coming in.

"CSU and Thayer are on their way," the chief said. "She left right after she gave the juice to Rudolph."

"Did you talk to just one person or more?" Castle asked.

"Just the woman in charge of the maids, she didn't notice anything wrong with Mayor," Brad answered, looking at the bed with them. "It was her end of shift so she left."

With a nod Beckett said, "I would look at her financials."

"They're already doing it," Brad said simply. "She had no family," he told them. "At least no one alive today, in case you're thinking she wasn't cared for."

"She wasn't cared for now," Castle said. He then heard someone at the front door and turned to see that it was Thayer. "Are we leaving?"

"You two are," Brad said, looking at them.

"Leaving for the day or just for the station?" Castle asked, looking at his wife who was standing next to Thayer.

"The station but very soon I'm going to send you both home," Brad said, looking at his watch.

"Why?" Beckett asked, coming around the bed and to the two men who were waiting by the doorway.

"Because it's going to be grunt work," Brad told her. "Come here," he said, taking her by the arm. He wasn't surprised when she turned to him when they were out in the family room and he noticed she was looking to the kitchen. "I saw already," he said, knowing she and Castle were looking at the kitchen table where the missing bag of mostly absent cyanide was.

"We haven't found the killer yet," Castle spoke though it was mostly said in a kind of monotone.

"And we're unlikely to unless we look completely at the people in the Radcliff's employ," Brad said simply. "Hill," he called to his officer. "Take them back, they're going to look more into our victim here."

"Wait," Beckett said, going back to the doorway of the room. "What was the caliber?"

"9mm," Thayer responded. "And the first shot was here, close range, the second as a kind of insurance she'd be dead."

"Thanks," Beckett told the man before she walked out to the others. "We'll look into that but you know it's likely illegal."

"You of all people know that we still look at it," Brad said. "Is this her way of telling me I'm a jerk?" he directed to his friend.

"You're not a jerk; it's frustration," Beckett replied. "And not aimed at you; come on Rick."

Startled that she'd used his name Castle hurried to follow her to the squad car that Hill had driven there and asked as they were on the way back to the station, "Are you going back?"

"Chief wants me back so I can search with everyone else that needs to," Hill replied.

Beckett glanced at her husband, surprised that he wasn't questioning that more, but turned back to see that they were almost to the station when her cell phone rang. She became concerned it might be her father or mother in law but saw the number was unfamiliar. An uneasy feeling crept up on her and she answered it, "Rudy?"

"M- Kate," Rudolph said on the other end. "Please, my father is trying to take Sydney away you've got to help us, he's trying to keep her but he has no right."

"We'll be there," Beckett said, hanging up the phone. "Turn to the hospital right now," she told Hill.

"What?" the man asked in surprise.

"Turn," Beckett said firmly. Once they had she said to her husband, "That was Rudolph; his father's is trying to take the baby."

"Can he do that?" Castle asked hesitantly.

"I think he's disowned the vic's twin and Rudy himself," Beckett said, looking back at him.

"We'll see what's happening," Castle said, not surprised at her uncertainty.

"I'll be there to represent the law," Hill said as he could see Beckett was looking at him out of the corner of his eye. He soon reached the hospital and parked quickly when he saw her hand on the door. Nearly running after them he had to wonder how the chief was able to keep up with them before they reached the elevator.

Getting out on the third floor Beckett saw that the Radcliff children where in the waiting room with their parents; Rocco and Dally as well with the latter holding Sydney.

"Please, please Samuel just let them take her for the night and we'll get everything set, please," Clementine was begging her husband.

"If you think I'm going to… allow these queers-" Radcliff started to say.

"Mr. Radcliff," Beckett said simply but harshly. When the man looked at her she said, "Your wife has control of the baby and Sydney will be in good hands."

"She's my daughter as well!" Radcliff yelled, setting off the baby.

"Here," Castle said, going to Dally and taking Sydney.

"Yes, take her," Clementine said. She turned to Hill and said, "Could I put my child into their custody?"

"I… hold on," Hill said, looking stunned before glancing at Castle and Beckett.

" _Do you think_ -" he started to say to his wife.

" _Yes_ ," Beckett said firmly.

"Chief says it's up to you Mrs. Radcliff," Hill said, watching the woman.

"Just one night," Clementine was begging Castle and Beckett. "I'll talk with my husband," she whispered to the two. "And-"

"We'll take her," Beckett said simply, interrupting her. When the woman sobbed and reached for her hands she stepped away and took the baby from her husband and said, "But she'll be given to her oldest brother tomorrow until we figure out what the hell is going on in your husband's home."

Clementine stepped away and turned her back on Beckett, motioning to her youngest son so he would take the diaper bag for the baby to them.

"I'll sue," Radcliff snarled. "I'll-"

"Samuel! Come on, we'll fight another day," Clementine said, pulling her husband away from them.

"Thank you," Rembert said to the two then. "We're taking the kids at Mother's insistence tonight to the motel. Father's… livid."

"Good idea," Castle commented.

"Here," Beckett said, giving Sydney to him.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Rudolph asked Beckett as he had his sister push his wheelchair to her.

"It's fine," she assured him. "And just for a night. Tomorrow we'll… you'll figure things out."

"I hope," Rembert said. "There should be everything she needs there," he said, running his hand over his sister's head. "Take care of her."

"We will," Castle assured them. He then realized something and said, "Is there a carrier somewhere…"

"Here," Duncan said, running over with it.

"Can you escort them to the hotel?" Beckett asked the officer while she and Castle were getting the baby into the carrier.

"Come on," Wilman nodded to the Radcliffs.

"Did we just agree to babysit tonight?" Castle asked his wife when they were alone with Hill.

"It's nothing new for either of us," Beckett replied, smiling at the baby who was cooing slightly at her. "Come on, when we get to the station I know Brad's going to send us home."

Castle picked up the carrier and they walked out to the squad car where he sat in the back with the baby. He murmured to her comfortingly as she smiled at him and he let her hold his finger before they were at the station.

"This is her?" Brad asked as he'd gone over to the car.

"It is, we're going to be leaving soon," Beckett told him as she was standing next to him.

"Are you sure about this?" Brad then said while they walked over to the station.

"Can everyone stop directing that to me," Beckett said in frustration. "I've had a baby."

"They've never seen you investigating while caring for a baby," Castle pointed out to her.

Beckett rolled her eyes and sighed before she then shook her head telling the men, "We're taking her for the night and I would suggest Martha care for her tomorrow."

"You don't trust her brothers?" Brad asked.

Shaking her head quickly at the chief as Hutchinson came up to them Beckett said with a slight smile, "Everyone knows?"

"They do," the officer said, smiling at the baby before she looked over at her superior. "She had money in her account, a large amount dating back from the beginning of the poisonings."

Freezing at hearing that Beckett said, "Was Rudy's blood tested?"

"It was, we just got the results faxed," Hutchinson replied, handing a paper over to her.

Breathing out Beckett said, "He was poisoned too but slightly less."

"At the same time as his sister," Castle said. He frowned as he looked down at Sydney and said, "I know why they were poisoned."

When her husband looked at her Beckett nodded and said, "I thought the same thing too."

"Because they were gay," Castle said at the same time as his wife.

"A hate crime," Brad said, looking at the baby then as well. "I better call the FBI."

"It could be their father," Beckett called. "And what about Corbin Bell?"

"The time leading up to the poisoning he was in DC," Brad said, turning back to them. "And there's their mother as well."

"Excuse me," Beckett said, taking her phone out of her pocket. She dialed Rudolph's number and when he answered she stepped into the break room, closing the door behind her.

"It could be both of them," Castle told Brad.

"Maybe," he said with a nod. He smiled at Sydney who cooed and said, "The information said three and a half months right?"

"She is," Castle replied.

"So you'll sleep at least," Brad said.

"Mother will watch her," Castle said. When his friend looked up at him he said, "I know her and she'll want to. The girls will be delighted with her."

"It's the father," Beckett said, walking up to them then before she motioned over to Brad's office. Once they were inside she said, "His mother was gone remember?"

Almost swearing and stopping because of the baby Brad said, "Her financials were clear but you're right, she'd left around the beginning for a spa resort."

"To have Sydney," Castle commented.

"To have the baby," Brad echoed. He took a deep breath and said, "I'm sure Radcliff had an accomplice and since we're tracking where everyone; even the kids; were when the poisoning started you two need to get her out of here. This is no place for a baby."

"You'll call," Castle said, looking to Beckett to see if she was okay with that and seeing that she wasn't protesting.

"I always do," Brad said. He heard the phone ring and when he saw the number he growled as he said, "Radcliff. Go; get her out of her and to your home where it's secure."

With a quick goodbye Castle and Beckett were leaving with the baby, Beckett sitting in the back with Sydney, watching her fall asleep.

"What do you think the girls will say?" she asked her husband when they were close to the school.

"They'll be delighted," Castle said. "Eliza especially."

"Julia likes babies too," Beckett said with a slight smile as she lowered her voice.

"Mother will watch her tonight you know," Castle said.

"I know but she needs to suggest it," Beckett told him. "And we have to stop at David and Rebecca's to get a bed for her."

"And formula?" Castle asked.

Looking through the diaper bag Beckett said, "There are bottles but yeah, we need formula."

"Never thought we'd be doing this again," Castle said with a slight smile at his wife as they were stopped at a red light.

"It's for a night," Beckett said simply.

Castle only nodded to that as he was parking outside the school and together they walked up to the high school, making a beeline for the dance studio where their daughters were.

* * *

"So I think we have things set," Ms. Grey was saying to Julia, Peter and Martha. "Good ideas class."

"Yeah, great ones," Peter said, looking down at the others as they were all standing in a line.

"Yep, we're gonna have awesome costumes," Julia told them before they were all laughing.

"So let's go over this in order… Hello Mr. Castle, Ms. Beckett," Grey said, smiling as the two came in.

At the same time Julia and Eliza caught sight of the baby carrier their father was holding and gasped together before the latter rushed to them. After the teacher nodded to her Julia went over, looking at the baby that was fast asleep.

"Who is she?" Julia finally asked.

"Her name is Sydney and we're taking care of her for just a night," Beckett said. "Now you need to go back to your class sweetie," she told Julia.

"I'm glad you came," the girl said, hugging her tightly before she stood next to her partner.

"Alright so first is the Jive and you'll be dressed in fifties clothing," Grey said. "Next is the Foxtrot and you'll be wearing a dress like your mother's Halloween costume Julia and Peter you'll be in a suit."

"Wait," Beckett said. "Which costume?"

"From last year Mommy," Julia told her quickly. "Not the same but with a skirt like it."

"Very modest," Martha said, peering at Sydney then with a smile on her face.

"Next is the Argentine Tango," Grey said. "And that one you'll have on a black dress but a longer slightly split skirt Julia. Peter-"

"A suit," all the kids said at the same time before they laughed slightly.

"After will be your Waltz and we'll have a sparkly dress in green since we're having you be a performer to go with your song," Grey said.

"Thanks Loni," Julia said to the girl who'd suggested it.

"Next is your Samba and that one you both will be dressed in forties clothing," Grey said.

"What song did you pick?" Castle asked.

"The same one Jennifer and Derek had," Peter replied.

"Justin thought we should be dancing in clothes like that 'cause we never dance like it's the forties," Julia said. She applauded with the others and then said, "The Paso is next."

"Exactly and since we're playing traditional Spanish music for it," Grey began.

"Flamenco!" the kids said together, laughing again.

"Right and you'll be in red Julia, Peter a shirt and pants," Grey told them. "And last will be your Quickstep and you'll be in jumpsuits working on… something."

"I'll be able to get Julia's costumes ready in time," Martha commented, gently rocking the baby carrier.

"Fantastic," Grey said. She turned back to her students and said, "Are you ready to start practice?"

"Yeah," the students said and with that they began to practice the routines that Julia and Peter would be dancing for the competition so they could all dance them and the pair could test the steps.

Watching the rest of the class Beckett kept an eye out for Sydney though eventually she watched Julia as Martha was giving most of her attention to the baby. When Julia was changed and coming back to them she said to her husband, "How are we going to do this?"

"We need the other car," Castle said. "Where's your dad?"

"Right here," Jim said as he was walking into the studio. "Sorry I had a call from the office and they weren't letting me go."

"Do you have to go back Grandpapa?" Eliza asked worriedly.

"No I was able to fix everything," Jim assured her. "Who's this?" he asked when he saw the baby.

"This is Sydney and we're taking care of her tonight," Castle answered.

"It has to do with the case," Beckett murmured to him. "Do you have the other car?"

"We do," Martha answered. "I drove it."

"Then I can run to the market for the-" Beckett started to say as Mari joined them and looked at the baby with the others.

"Can I go with you Mommy?" Julia interrupted.

"Sure," Beckett replied. "We'll get the formula and what we'll make for dinner tonight. Go to the Foster's to drop Mari off…"

"It's okay," the little girl said with a smile. "I don't mind and my mom and dad want me back to play with Dani."

"Get what we need and we'll meet you back home," Beckett said. "But can you two take the baby into the house?"

"Of course we can," Martha said, smiling down at Sydney as the baby was awake and looking up at them.

"Be careful," Castle said, more out of instinct and not because he was too worried about his wife's safety at that moment; knowing she could protect herself and their daughter if she needed to. After Beckett merely smiled at him he watched her leave for the car in the parking lot with Julia before he turned to the others and they gathered everything they needed to get back home.

"Mommy?" Julia asked from the backseat after they were on their way to the market.  
"I know sweetie," Beckett said quickly. "And I'll explain but we need to stop driving before I do that."

"Okay," Julia said, settling back against the seat. She thought for a moment and said, "Was she in danger?"

"A little," Beckett replied. She waited for her oldest to continue and when she didn't smiled at her trust of her and continued until she was reaching the market. Parking she turned off the car and said, "Do you mind the walk?"

"No you're going to talk to me?" Julia asked. Her mother nodded in response and she got out of the backseat quickly, taking her mother's hand before Beckett explained what had happened to her. "Oh Mommy," she couldn't help breathe when she'd finished, stopping abruptly. "Why would they do that? Don't they love their kids?"

Beckett sighed and said, "I've never understood it but I think some parents want to control their children, like they seem to be doing. And being gay is something that they were both apparently taught to hate and misunderstand."

"But…" Julia started to say as she frowned.

"It's hard to understand, like I said," Beckett told her, knowing what the girl was thinking already.

"But how can he disown his son?" Julia asked.

"Because he doesn't seem to love him that much," Beckett said.

"And the mom?" Julia asked.

"I don't know," Beckett replied, pausing before they could enter the store. "But I hate them for not trying to keep the family together," she said.

"At least the brothers and sisters are together… except for the baby," Julia said slowly. When her mother started to walk she held her back and said, "Can they stay at our house?"

"I think it's best if we let everyone calm down after today," Beckett said gently. "And wait to see what Mr. and Mrs. Radcliff want to do tomorrow."

"Okay," Julia said though she couldn't stop herself from sounding very unhappy about it. "Wanted to meet Rudy," she mumbled under her breath.

Beckett had heard that but didn't comment on it as someone was greeting them and she wanted to respond.

"What do we need to get?" Julia was asking.

"Some formula and diapers," Beckett said, leading the way to the aisle.

"I thought you were going to get something for dinner?" Julia asked.

"And that but I want to get the baby's things first," Beckett answered as she stopped at the formula. She grabbed the brand she and Castle had used for Eliza and handed it so Julia to place in a bag they used for their market shopping. "And these," she said, handing the girl a box of diapers.

"Are they the right kind?" Julia asked, studying the box. "You know Daddy would make sure."

"They are," Beckett said in amusement. "You can read they're biodegradable."

"Not the whole word," Julia said though she did recognize it. She set it into the bag and took her mother's hand before they walked over to one of the frozen food aisles.

Grabbing a few items there Beckett said as they stood next in front of numerous kinds of pasta, "You never mentioned all the songs you're going to use with those dances."

Smiling as she knew her mother meant what she and Peter would be dancing to for sure Julia said, "I'll wait until I tell everyone."

Noticing the way that her daughter hesitated slightly there Beckett asked, "What is it?"

"Nothing," Julia said rapidly. "I was just remembering that Peter and I were practicing at lunch."

"Did everyone watch?" Beckett asked, looking at her.

"Yep," Julia replied. "We just practiced some Quickstep steps and then walked around," she explained as she and her mother walked over to the registers. She was surprised when her mother had her stop suddenly and asked, "What is it?"

"Did you write during lunch?" Beckett asked her with a smile.

"I did," Julia said, laughing softly as she wasn't surprised her mother had figured that out.

Beckett was going to say more when her daughter pulled something from the pocket of her uniform skirt and she saw soon after it was some papers. "This is what you wrote?" she asked.

"Yeah it's them going to see who… the case is about first," Julia said, pausing and looking around to see if anyone was near before continuing.

"It's okay," Beckett said gently. "You've never done that before so you might not know. Do you want me to read it? And your daddy?"

"Can you read it first?" Julia asked shyly.

With a tender smile at her daughter Beckett leaned over and kissed her forehead before she said, "Why don't we walk down to the café on the other side and get drinks for everyone?"

"Okay… are you still going to take that walk with Lizzy?" Julia asked as they continued to the front to pay.

"It'll be a short walk but yes," Beckett replied.

Julia waited a little impatiently as her mother paid and finally they were leaving, walking to the café. She had to wait again while her mother got the orders from everyone and when they were sitting inside she watched her read what she had.

Before she could start on the pages Beckett said to her daughter, "You know you might have to wait to really-"

"I put that already Mommy," Julia said rapidly before smiling at her briefly. "I… took one of your books from your office."

"When," Beckett stated instead of asking.

"The other day," Julia replied.

"Before we went to that dance class?" Beckett asked in surprise. When her daughter nodded she said, "You wanted to read the beginning."

"I did," Julia said. "But that's all I read."

"Which book did you take?" Beckett asked.

"The second one," Julia replied.

"Okay, let me read this now and see how you did," Beckett said, holding up the pages before she looked down at them and then read while Julia watched anxiously.

 _The crash was loud and after everything stopped moving it was quiet, not even the sound of someone breathing changed it. The car was almost destroyed and the body inside was still until the sound of running and broken glass moving broke the silence._

"Okay," Beckett said.

"It's short," Julia said in a rush before her mother could say anything else. "But I don't know what else to write really."

"Maybe what led up to the accident," Beckett suggested.

"Oh… I didn't think about that," Julia replied, sitting back and thinking that over. "It's not that good is it?"

"Considering you're only ten this isn't that bad," Beckett said. "You're a little better with your vocabulary than your daddy wrote when he was eight."

"He started writing when he was that little?" Julia asked in surprise.

"He was," Beckett replied with a quick nod. Their number was called and she had her oldest help her take everything out to the car before she made her way home. "He didn't write anything that could be a story exactly, just scenes that never came together," she then told her daughter.

"Why did he start writing about that stuff?" Julia asked.

"He saw a body," Beckett said.

"When he was that little?" Julia asked. At her mother's nod she said, "Did he have nightmares?"

Beckett nodded and was going to leave it at that before her daughter was speaking again.

"What did he see?" Julia asked. "Mommy," she said then quickly as she saw her mother was opening her mouth to protest she knew. "It won't scare me."

Though she didn't want to Beckett quickly told her daughter the barest details about what her husband had told her. She was stopped at a red light when she was finished and looked back at her daughter. "What?" she asked as she saw Julia looked to be considering something.

"He had a nightmare about Gram and then 'lexis you said," the girl began. "Has he had that dream about you?"

"He did," Beckett replied, driving again. "A few times but that's because he's afraid he won't be able to protect me."

"Has he had that about me and Lizzy?" Julia asked when they were near home.

"No, he never did," Beckett said. "That doesn't mean-"

"He doesn't have to worry about us like you; since you're parents with him," Julia interrupted.

"True," Beckett said with a slight smile.

Studying her mother Julia said, "Did a man ever do that before?"

"What do you mean?" Beckett asked, glancing over her shoulder at her.

"The guys you were with before Daddy," Julia explained.

"No," Beckett said simply as she waited for the gate to open.

"Are you glad that he's like that?" Julia asked.

Turning the best she could to her daughter Beckett said, "Why are you asking?"

"Just making sure," Julia said with a shrug.

"I don't mind it," Beckett replied. "But sometimes he can forget I don't need to be protected all the time."

"That's because he loves you," Julia said.

"Where did you learn to talk like that sweetie?" Beckett asked teasingly as she turned off the car since they were in the garage.

"It's just what's true," Julia said, getting out then. She went to the driver's seat and said, "You-" before the door opened to the house and she turned to see who it was. "Peter?" she said in shock, seeing her partner there.

"Hi," the boy said with a slight smile. "Sorry Ms. Beckett, Mr. Castle stopped me and my mom walking home and said if I wanted to I could practice with Julia today."

"That's alright," Beckett said with a smile. "Go ahead inside sweetie; let them know we're home."

With a nod Julia went in and hurried over to the family room where she found her father was with Eliza. "Where's the baby?" she asked.

"Sleeping in your gram's room," Castle said, looking up. "Thank you for our drinks," he said, taking the coffee cup she held out to him. "Did I surprise you?" he asked.

"Yep, where can we practice?" Julia asked, hugging him once her hands were free.

"Here," Beckett said, standing in the doorway.

"In Mother's room," Castle said before his wife could ask.

"Is she there?" Beckett said.

"She is, sewing," Castle replied.

"I'll be in the kitchen," Beckett told him, showing him the bag she held.

"J- oh Jim, great," Castle said when he saw his father in law walk in. "Can you watch them?"

"Of course," Beckett's father said as he watched Eliza hurry over to him.

After glancing back at the doorway to see Julia and Peter talking while Jim and Eliza watched Castle went over to the kitchen where his wife was putting everything away. "So the walk?" he asked.

"We'll be leaving as soon as I'm finished here," Beckett said. She then looked up at him and said, "Did you get anything from Brad?"

"The same text that you got," Castle replied. "Do you think that would help?"

Beckett, finishing setting the bag of pasta on the counter last, thought for a moment about the list of some of the staff that had been there at the time of the first poisonings and said, "If he used anyone else to poison the vic and Rudy then maybe. But it depends on if they'll actually want to talk."

"Again if anyone at the home has poisoned the two," Castle said. He watched her reaching into her pocket and said, "What is it?" as he saw a startled expression on her face.

"It's Julia's story," Beckett replied with a smile. "I didn't read the whole thing."

"Her story?" Castle asked eagerly, stepping over to her quickly.

"Hold on," Beckett said, placing her hand on her husband's chest. "She wants me to read this first," she explained. When he looked a little hurt she told him, "She's a little nervous about you reading this."

"But I wouldn't be mean, she's only ten," Castle said. "And she's our little girl."

"She is but she trusts me slightly because she knows I'm not all that sure of myself writing still," Beckett said. "Go with them."

"Mind if I stay?" Castle asked. When she just sighed he kissed her cheek and said, "Thank you," before he watched her unfolding the pages.

Beckett placed the page she'd already read at the bottom of the sheaf and then started to read once more.

 _Walking to her desk Grayson sat across from her partner and looking to her said, "Did you hear?"_

 _"Of course," Eaton replied. "The coffee machine is still broken."_

"What? She wrote something funny? Let me see," Castle said interestedly at the smile on his wife's face.

"Stop," Beckett told him. "And she has interesting speech in this."

"Why can't I read it," Castle said in a mock whining tone.

"When the writer says you can you will," Beckett said firmly. She wasn't surprised when he sighed and slumped against the island they were next to and was about to go back to reading when she heard a voice calling to her.

"Mommy?" Julia said, walking to them.

"Yes?" Beckett asked. "What's wrong?"

"No, y-you can let Daddy read th-that," Julia told her, not looking at her father but instead at her feet which were bare.

"Sweetheart," Castle said. "Come here." When she'd reached him he wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could and said, "Thank you so much."

"It's not that good," Julia replied shyly though she was smiling.

"I wasn't that good when I first started and I was younger than you," Castle said with a shrug.

"That's what Mommy said," Julia said. "So you can read it."

"Come with me," Beckett said then, taking her husband's free hand and pulling her over to the office where she closed the door. "You can read it out loud love."

Castle nodded and then took the papers before he went back to the first one saying, "Since your mom read this I'll go over it quickly in my head." When Julia nodded herself he turned his attention to the writing telling her, "Your hand is much better than mine at that age; I was awful."

"Just read Daddy," Julia said, giggling softly.

While Castle was doing that Beckett said, "What about Peter?"

"He's trying to get the songs with Grandpapa before we practice," Julia said.

"One thing I should ask," Castle said, having finished. "What about homework?"

"Some math that I did already," Julia replied. "Well, Peter and I did that during the break at class."

"Nice," Castle asid. "And there I'm talking about your writing," he told her as he held up the pages. "Short but I'm going to guess that you're not sure what else to write."

"Mommy said I could put what happens before that," Julia told him.

"Exactly, you have to build up to that moment," Castle replied.

"I forgot to tell you," Beckett then said as she was reminded of it. "She took our second book from here," she said, motioning to it on the shelf near them. "To read our prologue."

"Good idea," Castle said. "If you need to learn, learn from the best." He smiled when his wife playfully slapped his shoulder with the back of her hand and he said, "Let me get to what else you've got now."

"Let us," Beckett reminded him.

"Right," Castle said, going to the next page. "How far did you read?" he asked her.

"To the second sentence," Beckett replied easily.

Reading that Castle smiled and said, "Nice, you've been around your mom and I too long."

"I thought that would be trouble," Julia said, smiling though she was a little bashful.

"Now to where we're at," Castle said before clearing his throat. " _The call came in to Grayson and_ … you might-"

"Don't correct her Rick," Beckett interrupted him. "We'll be here all night."

"Okay," Castle said before he turned back to the paper in hand. " _and Eaton looked over at her partner as she answered the phone, talking briefly to the dispatch on the other end._ Nice," he said quickly to her before continuing. " _'Do we have a body?' Eaton asked._ "

"I heard you say that before," Julia said in protest when her parents looked at her.

"It works," Castle said, looking to his wife.

"It does," Beckett said. "Keep going."

"That's it for that page," Julia said quickly.

"Just this one?" Castle asked as he saw that there was only one left.

"I wrote that today," Julia said. She thought for a moment and then said, "Can I write stuff down to plan it?"

"Sure, I didn't do that because I find it better to write as we go," Castle said. "But of course your mom likes to do some planning."

"If not you'd drive me crazy," Beckett said simply. "Read so we can go do what we wanted to."

Castle turned his attention back to the paper and read, " _They looked into the car on either side and saw where the body had been in the broken glass. 'Do you want to check on the method,' Grayson asked Eaton._ "

"I don't know that word," Julia said quickly. "And I was eating so I didn't have a lot of time to write."

"Maybe you should wait until you get home before you write," Beckett said. "But you're doing okay right now."

"I don't know how some things work though," Julia said. "Who takes the body and looks at it? I know it was Auntie Lanie when you were in the city but what was she called?"

"The Medical Examiner," Castle replied. "We call them the ME."

"Is that what Dr. Thayer is?" Julia asked as she took her papers back.

"He is," Beckett replied. "And if you have questions just ask." She was taken aback when the girl frowned at her and she asked, "What?"

"If I ask you, you should answer," Julia said sternly. "I'm not a baby Mommy."

Castle winced slightly as he knew she was right and he looked over at Beckett to see her reaction.

"It depends on what you ask," Beckett said. "And you're not a baby but you're still my little girl."

"I know," Julia said. "Are we going?" she asked as her mother took her hand.

"Yes we need to," Beckett said. "Are you going to take care of dinner?"

"If you don't mind me making it while you practice," Castle directed to their oldest.

"Go ahead," Julia said with a smile before they stepped out to the hall and made their way over to the family room. "Did you get the songs?" she asked her partner.

"We did," Peter replied. "Are you ready?"

"And set," Julia said with a smile. "Bye Mommy, Lizzy."

"We get to go?" Eliza asked with a gasp.

"If you're ready," Beckett told her, holding her hand out to her. They stayed where they were though, watching the two dancers practice their Quickstep before Peter made a mistake and they began to talk. "Come on," she told Eliza quietly. She waved to her father and as they went over to the foyer to get the dogs' things she wasn't surprised Castle was following.

"I'm escorting you to the steps on the patio," he said when his wife looked at him. "Okay… stepping down to the grass." She kept looking at him and he said, "The edge of the sand?"

"Better," Beckett said, not surprised when their youngest began to giggle. She put the harnesses on the dogs with his help as Eliza watched them and when they were set she turned to her husband.

"I can't go out now?" Castle asked, pretending to cry.

"I have to leave?" Eliza asked as she watched her parents step to each other.

"No," Beckett said, wondering why she'd forgotten their daughter and the dogs. She turned to Castle and said, "Before we head out." And with that they kissed gently though they lingered slightly and then parted. She smiled and murmured to him, " _Tonight_?"

"Yeah," Castle said, seeing she was looking down at her phone. "What is it?" he asked.

"Rudy," Beckett replied. She read the text and then sighed saying, "His father's trying to call him."

"We have to find something," Castle said as he watched the way her demeanor changed so swiftly. "Someone at that house will tell us what happened."

"Maybe," Beckett said with a sigh. "Alright, let's go," she then directed to Eliza after she'd sent what Rudy had texted her to Brad.

"I'm ready," the little girl said quickly.

Taking Rita for his wife Castle followed the two and Macca outside and at the point where the grass became sand he said, "I'll check on Sydney when I get back inside."

"Thank you," Beckett replied with a slight smile. She took his kiss on her cheek before she took Rita and they then left to walk down to the beach.

Watching them go Castle sighed, hoping Beckett would be alright after spending some time with Eliza. He made a mental note to ask her again what had happened that she'd been trying to forget earlier. With the two out of sight he turned to the house and went up the steps before he started to head for the stairs when he saw his mother coming down them. "She's up?" he asked.

"She is and famished," Martha said since the baby was crying.

"I'll get the bottle," Castle replied, hurrying down the hall to the kitchen.

"Why is there a baby here?" Peter was asking Julia as they watched Jim join the others down the hall.

"It's because of her dad, he's really mad because his son is… gay," she answered, hesitating on that as she'd heard her parents say another word talking about the man.

"Oh… but why would the baby-" Peter started to say.

"The brothers and sister are all trying to go," Julia interrupted. "So they're gonna keep her here until tomorrow."

"Should we go back to practicing?" Peter asked as they saw Castle was at the stove.

"Yep, good thing we did our homework," Julia said, going to her grandfather's phone on the table.

"They're practicing?" Martha asked when she heard the music begin.

"They are, which they'll need," Castle said slightly absently before he handed the bottle to her.

"It's been some time since I've done this," Martha said.

Castle smiled as he washed his hands; knowing she was joking since she'd fed Dani Foster when she'd been younger; and said, "How is she doing?"

"Just fine," Martha said, watching Sydney. "Are you going to be making dinner?"

"Right now or else I'd be doing that myself," Castle replied.

Studying her son Martha asked, "Who's idea was it to take the baby?"

"Kate's," Castle replied. He glanced at his mother as he was filling a pot with water and said, "I think she was honestly scared for her well being. Also she didn't want the baby to end up with Child Services."

"No surprise there," Martha said, looking at Jim who had returned to the kitchen. "Has she always wanted children?"

"I don't think always," Beckett's father replied. "More when she was older but after her mother…"

"I'll bring the glasses of water Jim," Castle said, telling from the way his father in law looked over at the family room doorway that he wanted to go back. When he was gone he said to his mother, "Julia-"

"I realize; she did help them both," Martha replied. "Speaking of which, how is Kate doing after what happened to the Radcliff boy?"

"Something happened to her and Patrick," Castle said. "In the past but she won't tell me about it."

"It must be terrible then," Martha said.

"I had the same thought," Castle replied. He took the bottle when Sydney was finished and said, "I'm going to talk to her as soon as I can, she needs to talk."

"At least this proves I did teach you something raising you," Martha said, burping the baby.

"You did," Castle said before she left once Sydney was settled on her shoulder. He then called out to her before she was too far away, "Thanks for that by the way Mother. And I know Kate would say the same; she appreciates it."

"That's why I taught you," Martha said simply before heading into the family room.

Castle nodded before he was distracted as his phone shook on the island and he grabbed it, seeing it was another text from Brad. Reading the message he breathed out when he saw the list of last names of more staff members at the Radcliff home and read over them rapidly. It was then he comprehended they were far from finished as another text with even more names joined the first and their investigation into the multiple poisonings and murders doubled instantly.


	15. If Not For You

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: It was great to see the feedback for the last chapter I posted so let me get to my thank yous for them right away! MichelleBell16 (Really nice to read that you think it was great that they took the baby to protect her, I had really wondered what readers would think of that. And not surprised you're hoping the older siblings will get custody of the baby. I'm glad that you thought it was sweet that Julia wanted Beckett to read what she'd written and after she and Castle read it together! Oh and I figure the best person to make costumes for Julia is Martha, so I was pleased to see you mentioning you thought it was fun she was doing that! And so great you're looking forward to reading more, now you don't need wait anymore to do that!),  
TORONTOSUN (Nice to read that you liked how the chapter was intense for Beckett. And also that you liked how Castle was there for her) and  
vetgirlmx (I was very happy to see that you thought it was a very good chapter! And I wasn't surprised to see you were glad that Rudolph was okay or that you weren't surprised that Beckett was feeling protective with him. Very glad to see that you're curious as to what Beckett's remembering and that you agree with Castle that it must be bad, you'll see what it is though. And not surprised you expecting the hate crime angle with the family and everything but not surprised at your reaction to the murder of the maid who was mute, I agree definitely makes them have no soul. But glad you thought them staying away was the safest thing to do for the time being, figured that would be the best course of action. And great I surprised you with the baby going to Castle and Beckett. You're right, it's been a while since that happened before Eliza was born and not surprised you're wondering if Julia remembers that too. Also wasn't surprised to see you saying the case has gotten more complicated than you were expecting. And really pleased to see you can't wait to see what they do next which you don't have to wait for anymore!).  
Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them as usual and am grateful for the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is the title of a song written by Bob Dylan, the version I have taken from is sung by George Harrison from his album _All Things Must Pass_.

If Not For You

Putting her phone back into her pocket Beckett looked over at Eliza who was petting both dogs as she watched her. "Let's keep going sweetie," she told her as she took the leashes in both hands again.

"What happened Mommy?" the little girl asked, going back to her.

"It's nothing, just something your uncle sent to me and your daddy," Beckett answered. "Let's finish the walk or else we'll be late for dinner."

"What's dinner?" Eliza asked.

"Some meatballs with noodles," Beckett answered. "Rita," she called to get the dog back with them.

"Oh good," Eliza said. They made it to the path that would lead them back to the street and she studied her mother until they got to the sidewalk. "Are you sad Mommy?" she then inquired.

Pausing for a moment Beckett shook her head and then whistled to both dogs to bring them back to her. "I'm fine, why?" she then directed to her daughter in surprise.

"You look sad," Eliza said easily.

"I'm not," Beckett assured her. "You're not hungry?"

"Mommy," Eliza protested, stopping and making her mother stop as well.

"You've been learning too much from your sister," Beckett said with a sigh before her daughter nearly threw herself at her, embracing her tightly. "And I am fine it's just this case has been a little hard for me," she said as she tried to hug her the best she could though she had a leash in each hand.

"Then stop," Eliza said, looking up at her as she rested her chin on her stomach.

"I can't but I think we're going to get close to finishing the case," Beckett tried to assure her. "Are you going to worry now?"

"No," Eliza said with a sigh. "But will you and Daddy be careful?"

"We always do our best to," Beckett replied. "Come on, let's keep going or else we'll be very late for dinner." When Eliza grabbed her by the wrist she quickly said, "I promise okay?" She was relieved when her youngest nodded and she watched her hurry ahead of her. Shaking her head as she started to walk after she mentally told herself to try to put what was still bothering her out of her mind as they made their way home.

* * *

"Daddy," Julia was calling to her father then. "Mari's here, her parents let her come for dinner."

"Did you let her in?" Castle asked as he'd allowed her to ask Mari over once Beckett and Eliza had left, looking over from the stove where he was still working on dinner.

"Hi Rick," Mari said, waving to him.

"Good, can't leave her in the cold," Castle said, pretending to be nonchalant.

"Yeah, it's cold in May Daddy," Julia replied, rolling her eyes. "We're gonna play Harry Potter."

"Oh yeah? I wish I could join you," Castle told them.

"Are you almost done?" Julia asked, going around the island then to see where her father was with the food.

"I am," Castle replied, covering the pot with the meal and checking to make sure the salad he'd prepared was ready. "Okay, so what're we playing?"

"I'm gonna be Hermione," Julia said. "Mari's going to be Luna and Peter will be Harry."

"So what will I be?" Castle asked. He groaned and said, "Not a dementor again, getting tired of playing that."

Julia giggled and said, "Nope, Death Eater."

"Okay," Castle said. "Now I just need a mask while you get your robes… you got my Halloween mask?" he asked as he saw she was holding up the one he'd worn as Clyde the year before.

"Yep it's not the same but still," Julia said. When her father took it she said, "Thanks Daddy, meet us over at the family room."

"I don't think it's going to take me all that long to prepare," Castle called as he put on the mask.

"Well," Martha said when her son entered the room. "Either we're being robbed or they managed to convince you to play."

"They didn't have to convince me," Castle said firmly though he was smiling. "How's she doing?" he asked his father in law who was holding Sydney.

"Wonderful," Jim said, handing the baby a stuffed lion that had been in her diaper bag. "She's happy," he said as they were all watching how wide she was smiling as she grasped the toy.

"Good to see," Castle said. "Alright, let's get started but you might win," he said to the three who were in robes; Peter in some Gryffindor robes he suspected the boy had taken to school. "Since I have no… wand," he continued before he trailed off as his daughter handed him one. "Cho's?" he asked.

"Yep, sorry," Julia said in amusement.

"Okay ready, set, _Expelliarmus_!" Castle yelled playfully at them before the three scattered in laughter.

Watching him chasing the kids Martha smiled and said, "There are times I wonder if he's grown up too much. Until I see him doing this."

"Katie's played with them before," Jim commented as he reached up with the bib around the baby's neck to wipe away some drool off her chin.

"Is she at all uncomfortable?" Martha asked.

"If she is she isn't showing it," Jim replied. "Which is the point of course."

"Of course," Martha said with a smile. She then became a little serious and asked him, "I wonder how she's doing."

Jim sighed and said in understanding, "I noticed how your son was watching her, this case must be difficult for her."  
"Did something happen to Patrick in the past?" Martha asked.

"I think so," Jim said slowly as he then had to pull Sydney's hand from her mouth. "She never said anything to me but around… I would say two weeks after they'd started patrol she stayed with him for three days, never came to see me which she would do then because I was…"

"Of course," Martha said quickly, aware of his struggle with alcoholism at that time. "Were there ever any… trials or arrests?"

"Nothing that had to do with him in that way," Jim replied, shaking his head. "So I guess they both kept it quiet which… obviously wasn't a good idea."

"Richard will help her," Martha assured him. "He told me he plans to learn what happened."

Jim couldn't help smile as Sydney began to wriggle and he turned her towards him so she could lean against him. "Considering how insistent he is I'm not too surprised he would do that. But just as long as it helps Katie," he said with a nod before Julia was rushing into the room.

"Well Hermione," Martha said with a smile for the girl. "Have you defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"No Harry did that already," Julia said. "We got the Death Eater though and we're gonna take off his mask now… I think."

"You think?" Jim asked.

"Mari- I mean Luna and I hit him with _Petrificus Totalus_ but we don't know if it worked," Julia said, giggling when her father called to them.

"It didn't!" Castle said. "So I guess I'll just have to-" he started to say, pointing the wand at Peter and Mari who were around him. But before he could continue the door he was in front of hit him and he turned around, seeing that it was the dogs. "Ah, reinforcements," he said jokingly as soon after Eliza and Beckett were coming in.

"No reinforcements," the latter said, giving a look to her husband. "Did they hit you?"

"We did," Mari said quickly. "Me and Julia… I mean Hermione so he's frozen."

"Then you should take off the mask," Beckett said.

"Of course," Castle said as he did so. "Ta-da, who's surprised?"

"Not me," Eliza said, going over to him.

"Can you wash your hands sweetie?" Beckett asked her daughter. When she nodded she watched Eliza go over to the bathroom and she said to her husband, "Are you going to keep playing with them?"

"Sure," Castle replied. "Why?"

"I need to make a call," Beckett said. She placed her hand on her husband's chest and told him, "On my own."

"Sure," Castle said, concerned when her smile to him didn't reach her eyes. Since they were alone then in the foyer he took her hand, kissing her fingertips gently. Instead of asking her to tell him again what was wrong he said, "Dinner's ready so once you come down we'll eat."

"I won't take long," Beckett said with a nod.

"By the way it's alright Mari's here right?" Castle asked her.

"You don't need to ask," Beckett replied before she headed up the stairs there. She went down the hall to the master bedroom and picked up her tablet and took her phone from her pocket, dialing Patrick's number. "Hey," she said when her friend had picked up.

"Kate," the man said in surprise. "Great to hear from you."

"Are you at work?" Beckett asked.

"Oh no, I finished a case earlier so I'm home with Trev and the kids," Patrick said. "Why?"

"Think we can talk on Skype?" Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when he quickly agreed and as soon as she was looking into his face she couldn't stop the tears that slowly formed in her eyes and said, "I'm so glad to see you," in a whisper before he looked at her in concern.

* * *

At the same time that Beckett was talking to Patrick, Castle was going back into the family room to find that Julia was helping her little sister with her robe while Mari and Peter were waving their wands around Sydney and making her laugh and coo. He sat down on an armchair then, not able to focus yet as he couldn't forget his wife. Finally when Eliza was ready the two came over to him and he shook himself to focus his attention on the four kids as they begged him to 'duel' with him.

After watching them doing that for some time Martha was going to speak when she suddenly got a text.

"Is it 'lexis?" Eliza asked eagerly, running from her 'duel' with Peter to see.

"Yes it is," Martha said. "And she says here whenever we finish with dinner then she'll talk with us. We just need to let her know."

"Julia," Castle said as he saw her suddenly run out of the room. He was startled when she didn't stop and he followed her to see her with Beckett at the bottom of the stairs. "Kate-" he said in concern at the sight of her slightly reddened eyes.

"I'm fine," Beckett assured them both. "Things were a little emotional but I'm alright now." She shook her head when she saw her husband wasn't buying that and then ran her hand over the back of Julia's head before kissing the top of her head. "Want to have all your friends help you set the table?" she asked her.

"Yeah we can do that now?" Julia said in response. When her mother nodded she smiled and then raced into the family room to tell the others. She was still uneasy but when she saw the way Beckett took Sydney; once in the family room; and was smiling genuinely she felt better and got her friends to follow her over to the kitchen where they got the cutlery to take to the dining room since there were so many of them. They set things out, talking about their play with their robes and wands until they were gathering with the adults, Eliza and Sydney in the kitchen to get their plates and food so they could sit down to eat together.

"Did you get enough practice in?" Beckett asked Julia and Peter once they'd started to eat.

"We decided to play," Julia said slowly, smiling at her partner before they both laughed.

"I don't blame you for doing that," Castle told them. "But you should do a little more."

"After dinner?" Julia asked.

"Yes," Beckett said simply. "Though I'm not sure what Mari and Eliza are going to do."

"I can play with the baby," the latter said, looking at Sydney as she was sitting on her mother's lap next to her.

"You could," Martha said. "But what about Mari?"

"I can watch them," the little girl replied. "I should 'cause I have to learn these steps too… or dance them I mean."

"Will we be able to play any games?" Julia then asked.

"It depends on how long you practice," Jim pointed out.

Peter shrugged as Julia looked at him and he said, "We should try the Waltz, we have that one already."

"When did you get that set?" Castle asked in slight surprise.

Julia couldn't help giggle softly and said, "Before you got to the class, Ms. Grey wanted to work on that so we could practice it."

"Is it that simple?" Beckett asked.

"No but it's the easier dance we have," Julia replied. "If you see us practice you'll see why."

"Alright," Beckett said with a slight laugh. "So now we're eating…" she started to say.

"Well for me and Peter our day at school was almost the same," Julia replied.

"Except for recess; I went to play with some boys in our class but Dawn came with me too," he said to the others with a slight smile as it wasn't the first time he'd eaten dinner there.

"Okay then sweetie why don't you start?" Beckett asked.

Eliza ate some noodles before she started to talk about what she'd learned in class that day and Mari followed at Julia's insistence. She herself spoke last with Peter helping her and by the time they reached that point they were clearing the table.

"Go ahead and practice you two," Beckett said to her oldest and Peter. "But can I make a suggestion?"

"Yeah I was going to say the hall so we have more space," Julia told her partner. When he nodded she followed him over to it and after her grandfather played the song they were going to use the two of them began to dance.

Though she had planned to help her husband with the dishes Beckett couldn't help watch her daughter dance the Waltz before the two stopped.

"Hey," Castle said, touching her shoulder. When she looked at him he smiled and said, "They'll do really well."

"I agree," Beckett said, a smile on her face as Julia was talking with both Peter and Mari. Something made her turn to her husband and said, "You don't mind?"

"No," Castle said firmly. "What are you guys going to do now?" he called ahead to them.

"Um…" Peter began, looking at his partner.

"Maybe try the Paso?" Julia asked though she didn't really look sure.

Thinking about that for a moment Peter said, "Maybe we should try the Jive now?"

"That won't make you sick?" Mari asked them.

"I don't think so," Julia said. "Should we start?"

"Yep," Peter replied before they laughed together. He waited for her to get the song they were going to be dancing to started before they began their kicks and flicks.

"We're finished," Martha said to the two parents who jumped at her words.

"Aren't we going to talk to 'lexis?" Eliza asked them.

"Oh, right," Castle said. He then told his wife, "She said for us to let her know when we were finished."

"It's getting late," Beckett told him.

"I know we needed to hurry before it gets too late for her," Castle said, texting his daughter hurriedly. "Okay she's ready," he told the others, looking over at the three in the hall.

"Oh, my sister," Julia said then to Peter.

"Come on," Beckett said as she was reading a text that she had herself. "Peter your mother's going to be here in a half hour."

"Okay," the boy said as he was watching the others go into the family room.

"Let's go," Julia said, taking his hand. "You can say hi to her."

When everyone was gathered in front of the TV Castle went onto Skype and Alexis soon appeared on the screen.

"Oh… looks like a very full house tonight," Alexis said, noticing everyone. Her eyes went to the baby that her grandmother was holding though her attention was soon taken by her sisters.

Castle glanced at his wife, seeing that she'd noticed the surprised look his daughter had given to the baby. But he knew they couldn't really talk about the case at the moment so he looked on with her as the girls and even Peter began to talk to Alexis.

"So you're going to have everything finished in time?" Julia asked as her big sister had finished speaking about how her day had gone.

"Oh of course," Alexis replied with a smile. "I've got time in the morning to finish up and there isn't much left."

"I'm a little hurt," Castle said jokingly.

Not surprised when her stepmother rolled her eyes at that Alexis said, "I don't know how much you could really help me with my thesis Dad."

"No… but still," Castle said, trailing off when he thought of Julia's writing.

"Will we be able to talk to you tomorrow?" Beckett asked her.

"I don't know since I have class I'll see what happens that day," Alexis answered. "I'll let you know. So there's one person I didn't say hi to," she said, looking at the baby again.

"This is Sydney Radcliff," Castle said, glancing back at her.

"She's our guest for tonight," Beckett then said before her husband could say anything else.

"She's sweet," Alexis said, knowing her father would text her the story. "Okay so I better go and finish things up here. Tomorrow I'll text whatever happens but if I don't talk to you I love you… everyone in the family," she trailed off before saying the rest with a laugh. "And Mari, Peter I hope you have fun the rest of the night you're there," she told the two.

"Thanks," Mari said, Peter echoing her quickly before they waved with the others saying goodbye. When the screen went black she said to her friend, "Now what?"

"Games!" Eliza cried out excitedly.

"Is she tired yet?" Beckett asked her mother in law while the kids were going to the cabinet to pick one game out.

"I think she's alright but she's sure to be hungry soon," Martha said, looking down at the baby with a smile.

"And then she'll want to go to bed," Castle replied. He then turned back to see that Julia was carrying their Clue game and he asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yep this one Daddy," Julia said.

"There aren't enough game pieces for us," Beckett told them.

"I don't play by myself," Eliza said.

"So that leaves only room for two more," Castle said, looking at his mother and father in law.

"I'm sitting this one out," Martha said, waving her hand simply.

"Then we're fine," Castle said before they turned their attention to the board and after getting the pieces they wanted to play with they began.

The game went on until Peter was able to guess the solution and once he had the chime for the gate rang almost instantly. He laughed with the others and then said, "I guess it's my mom."

"We'll have to see," Castle said jokingly as he was following them over to the front door.

After pressing the button to open the gate Beckett opened the front door and stepped out, surprised to see Rebecca walking in before the car Peter's mother was driving. "Time for her to go too?" she called to her friend.

"It is, there's school tomorrow of course," Rebecca said before she trailed off, seeing that Martha was carrying a baby having not been home when Castle had borrowed the baby items from her home.

"That's Sydney," Mari said as she went over to her mother. "She's spending the night."  
"How nice," Rebecca replied, looking over at Beckett who held up her hand.

Once Peter was leaving with his mother Beckett went to her friend and explained softly and quickly in Rebecca's ear why a baby was there with them.

"Really nice of you to do that," the woman said once Beckett had finished. "If you need any help…"

"We'll call," Beckett assured her with a smile.

Julia hugged her friend as tightly as she could before she watched her go with her mother out the gate. When they were all back in the house after that she said to her parents, "One more game?"

"No time," Castle replied.

"Not just for you sweetie," Beckett said as Eliza started to pout. "I need to feed Sydney and put her to bed."

"I'll get the bottle ready love," Castle said quickly, heading down the hall with Macca trailing.

"Can you two help the girls with their bath?" Beckett asked, looking at the two in question though she was talking to her father and Castle's mother.

"Oh of course," Martha replied. "Go on and I'll go into my room once you let me know I can."

"Whenever you'd like," Beckett said simply before she took Sydney from her and carried her upstairs with the others following.

Watching her mother go over to their grandmother's bedroom Eliza whispered to her sister, "Is it like when I was a baby?"

"A little bit, yeah," Julia whispered back to her with a smile. "Come on let's take a bath so we can maybe see her put Sydney to bed."

While the girls were bathing and Castle was coming up the stairs Beckett was finishing changing the baby into the pajamas that they'd gotten from the Fosters' old ones of Dani's that just fit. "Better?" she asked with a smile as the baby cooed slightly.

"Are you expecting an answer?" Castle said, coming into the room then.

"She needed changing," Beckett said, picking Sydney up from the bed. She went over to the armchair in the room and took the bottle from her husband. She watched him sit on the bed and smiled as she fed the baby, soon looking down at Sydney as she was looking back at her.

Castle was quiet as he watched his wife hum to Sydney who stared up at her as she drank and he wanted to speak but held back. When she was finished he took the empty bottle and finally said to her, "I'll be back."

"I know," Beckett replied with a smile though it was for the baby. When her husband had left she looked up as her mother in law entered the room and she smiled saying, "Can my dad handle them?"

"Of course," Martha said, smiling as right after she spoke Sydney let out a quiet burp. "It brings back memories."

"It does," Beckett said with a brief nod. She held the baby to her for a moment and then pulled her away saying to Martha, "At least I know from you that you never forget."

"Oh no, it's impossible," Castle's mother replied as she took the towel that Beckett had had over her shoulder as her daughter in law began to walk around the room rocking the baby. "I can see you don't mind caring for her."

"She needs a mother right now," Beckett replied firmly. She looked over at the door to see her husband was walking into the room and she smiled saying, "I think we're all going to say goodnight to her."

Castle was a little surprised before he turned and saw that the girls and Jim were behind him. "Right, hurry she needs to get her sleep," he told Julia and Eliza.

Rushing into the room the two girls took the baby's hands, saying goodnight to her and waving before their parents ushered them to Jim who'd said goodnight to Sydney in the same way. When they were gone Beckett murmured a good night against the baby's temple and after Castle had done the same she said goodnight with him to Martha.

"Go, we'll be fine," Castle's mother said, beginning to do what Beckett had with Sydney to get her to sleep.

"So bedtime for Eliza at least," Castle said to his wife when they were in the hall and he'd closed the door to his mother's room.

"We'll see how much time we have left until Julia goes to bed," Beckett told him simply. She took his hand then, pulling him after her down the hall as they entwined their fingers to hold onto one another tightly before they stepped into their youngest's bedroom.

"They're ready Katie," Jim told his daughter as she was hugging Julia after saying goodnight to the two. He went over to her then and hugged her tightly saying, "Will you be okay?"

"I will, don't worry Dad," Beckett replied with a smile when they let go of each other. She watched him go after saying goodnight to her father and then turned to the girls. "He must be tired," she commented after Julia had hugged her little sister tightly.

"He said he was gonna read," Julia replied.

"Yeah and then sleep," Eliza told them.

"Speaking of which…" Castle began to say before the little girl was groaning.

"He's right," Beckett said while Julia was climbing down off the bed. "Go Rick," she said as he glanced to her.

"I tried," Castle said jokingly to Eliza as he stepped up to the bed. "But your mom says it's time to get into bed."

"I know," Eliza said with a sigh. She then wrapped her arms tightly around her father's neck after he was sitting on the edge next to her and then said, "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too sweetheart, sleep tight tonight okay?" Castle told her.

"You too," Eliza told him seriously before they exchanged a kiss.

"I agree with him too," Beckett said as she sat where Castle had been. "And I love you too sweetie."  
"Love you Mommy," Eliza said climbing out from under the sheet her father had covered her with to sit on her mother's lap.

"Sweet dreams okay?" Beckett told her, holding her close. She pressed her lips to her youngest's temple before she turned her head and they shared a kiss. "Tomorrow morning…"

"You could still go for a ride," Julia said quickly. "Gram and Grandpapa can watch the baby."

"And we can help too," Eliza said though she spoke slightly slowly.

"We'll see in the morning," Castle said to his wife as she glanced at him.

"Come on," Beckett said, standing up then. "In the morning you'll be able to play with Sydney for a while."

"Kay," Eliza said. As her mother was tucking her in she then said, "Mommy? Can she stay?"

"I'm afraid not," Beckett said, not surprised at the question. "She does have brothers and a sister that want her to stay with them. But you'll see her before you go to school." When she'd finished tucking her in she took Julia's hand in passing and they walked together with Castle to the doorway where they turned to see the little girl was asleep already, Rita watching them. "I guess she was tired," she commented as Castle turned off the lights and they went to Julia's room.

"So when do I have to go to bed?" the girl asked her parents as she leaned against her bed.

"Soon," Beckett said, looking at her watch quickly.

"Kate," Castle said as he was looking at the longest desk drawer their daughter's had.

"What?" Beckett asked, looking over at him. When she saw what he was holding she glanced over at their oldest and said, "Were you going to watch it?"

"I wanted to," Julia replied, looking a little sheepish.

"I think she caught us once watching it," Castle commented, setting his and Beckett's DVD set of the first season of _The X-Files_ down on the desk. "It interested you?"

"Yeah," Julia replied. "I… Scully was interesting," she finished slowly.

Smiling Beckett said, "I'm guessing that from what you saw you wonder why she was still a skeptic."

"Sorta," Julia said, shrugging. She then thought of something and said, "Can I write in my diary really fast?"

"Sure," Beckett said, nodding to her husband. "We'll come back once we're finished changing but we'll go to your bed."

"Thanks," Julia said. When they were leaving she then said, "Will you tell me about the case today?"

"All you need to know," Castle began as he looked at his wife to make sure that she wouldn't stop him. "Is that we're narrowing in on some people, more than one, who could have been involved."

"It was her dad," Julia said simply, her tone of voice soft.

"We think it may have been," Castle said carefully as he then looked at his wife, willing her to say something.

"Or someone close to him," Beckett answered.

"Her mom?" Julia suggested.

"We've cleared her," Beckett replied. "But we're close."

"Thanks for telling me," Julia said. She watched her parents go and then went over to her desk, taking her diary out of her drawer. She took her pen from the holder on the top and wrote down the date before she paused to think out what she wanted to write before she finally began.

 _Today I finally let Mommy and Daddy read what I wrote and they were really nice about it even though I know that I'm not as good as they are. I don't know why I didn't tell them that I read a little bit about Moor and Green but I feel like it's private; like I shouldn't have. They're my mom and dad so me reading just felt… weird. But they do know how to write and I felt a little jealous of that, but Daddy kept saying that he didn't write this good either when he was little and Mommy saw his writing so I know she'd tell me the truth._

Julia smiled a little and then tapped the end of her pen against her lips as she thought of what else she could write. She nearly started to do so about the case when she stopped herself and instead began to write about something else.

 _When they came to my class Mommy and Daddy had a baby with them, the little sister of the victim of their case. They still don't know who did it but they're getting close they just told me. But the baby is so cute, it reminds me of when Eliza was born though it's different 'cause she's not my sister. I didn't tell Mommy; neither did Eliza or Gram or Grandpapa; but while we were taking a bath Eliza asked if we could have another sister. So I guess she didn't forget about it though our mom and dad never said if we would or not. But... I kinda want one too  
_

Hearing the sound of footsteps coming down the hall Julia stopped writing abruptly as she knew that she'd need to go to bed soon so she turned back to the diary and started to write again, trying to get it finished in time.

 _But besides that Peter and I are doing our best to get ready for the competition and now we have the acts that we need for the dances. And we've also got costumes too but I have to wonder about the dresses I'm going to dance in._

Julia rolled her eyes at her own mistake and then turned back to the page to scribble the last of the entry as her parents walked in.

 _I meant the one that's going to look like the one my mom wore last year, I know how it looks but I'm not a grown up lady. So would I really look that nice in it… But I'm not thinking of who's making it; Gram will know what to do so I look like a dancer._

"Did you finish?" Beckett asked before Julia then tucked the diary into the drawer again.

"Yeah it didn't take me that long," the girl replied before she went over to the bed. "What are you going to do tomorrow?"

Since she knew that her daughter was referencing the case; and the fact that Castle was looking at her; Beckett said, "We have a number of names we'll need to look through."

"Will you help with that?" Julia asked, climbing up and letting her father cover her lap.

"If Brad needs us to then yes," Castle said. "But we won't know until tomorrow," he told her as he sat next to her.

"You will go on your ride right?" Julia said, looking at both her parents.

"We will," Beckett assured her. "As long as your grandparents don't mind watching Sydney."

"They don't," Julia replied rapidly.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed," Castle said when he saw the way his wife motioned to him.

"I wasn't delaying," Julia told her.

"I know but unless one of us says you won't go to bed," Beckett said.

"I don't mind," Julia quipped before smiling. She then laughed when her mother shook her head; while she smiled; and turned her attention to Castle reaching out and hugging him tightly around the neck. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Julia, sweet dreams tonight," Castle told her then. He shared a kiss with her before he pressed his lips to her forehead and got up, standing where his wife had as he watched her take his place.

"I love you too Mommy; thanks for letting me write in my diary," Julia told her.

"Oh sure, she's the only one who gives you permission," Castle said though he spoke while he crossed his arms over his chest in a mock whining tone.

"Don't pout love," Beckett told him as their oldest giggled. "It's really unattractive."

"Okay," Castle said simply, smiling at Julia as she laughed again.

"Goodnight sweetie," Beckett said, turning her attention to their daughter as she ran her hand down the back of her head.

"I hope you sleep alright tonight," Julia said to her mother seriously.

"Don't worry I will," Beckett assured her. She shared a kiss with her and was going to stand up when her daughter spoke.

"Were there… anymore people hurt?" Julia asked softly.

Pausing Beckett said, "You mean besides Rudy?"

Julia nodded and said, "Or were there more people murdered? There were weren't there?" coming to that realization quickly.

"There were but they're all connected with the vic," Castle said. When Beckett nearly glared at him he said quickly as he blanched, "I mean-"

"No I understand," Julia said. "Why would they hurt me? I didn't see that much anyways."

"She's right," Castle said quickly as he looked over at his wife.

"True," Beckett said with a sigh. She then turned to Julia and told her, "Get some sleep okay?" She was relieved when the girl nodded and she stood to tuck her in, kissing her on the forehead before going with her husband to the doorway. After they'd watched their oldest for a bit she closed the lights and they left together for their bedroom before he stopped her at the top of the stairs.

"Want something to drink?" Castle asked her. "I was going to make some coffee," he said before she could answer.

"That sounds fine," Beckett said simply. She then went to their bedroom and turned on the fire before she went to stand at the windows. She was contemplating something and then took her phone out of her pocket, texting Patrick. As soon as the message was sent she nearly jumped when her phone rang. "Patrick?" she asked.

"Don't back out Kate," the man said on the other end. "I told Trev."

"What did he say?" Beckett asked, her voice nearly a whisper.

"He wept for me," Darnley said. "And thanked whatever it was that brought you there when you found me."

Beckett bit at her lower lip as hard as she could before she whispered, "I don't want to relive that, how could you?"

"Because continuing after what happened makes us stronger… as corny as that might sound," Darnley replied easily. "Tell him Kate, you said you could tell he was worried about you, I bet you anything he still is."

"He is," Beckett said softly, thoughtfully.

"We'll talk again," Darnley then told her. "I want to go see where Trevor is… where's Rick?"

"Here," Beckett said, seeing him at the doorway.

"Great, tell him I said hi and I'll leave you to it," Darnley said.

"Patrick," Beckett groaned.

"What? It's inevitable for us both," Darnley said in mock protest.

"Go, we'll talk soon," Beckett said with a smile.

"Definitely," Darnley said. Neither of them hung up and he said, "Still love me?"

"Still," Beckett replied though they hadn't spoken like that for a long time.

"Great, I love you too, night Kate," Darnley replied.

"Night Patrick," Beckett said with a smile. She hung up her phone then and took the mug of coffee that Castle held out to her, murmuring a thank you and wondering what he'd say to her.

"Hopefully this isn't too hot," Castle said as she looked down at the cup.

Beckett smiled for a moment at the sight of the rose in the foam and she looked up at him saying, "He told me to tell you."

"He suggested it I think," Castle replied. "Didn't he?" he asked when his wife looked startled.

"He did," Beckett replied simply, not sure what else to say since he was right.

"No one can really make you talk love," Castle said, taking her free hand with his own free one.

"I'm aware of that but I should tell you why I reacted the way I did to Rudy being attacked," Beckett said. She knew her husband was waiting for her to speak but she still found she couldn't and she closed her eyes, whispering her apology before he was taking her by the hand.

"Here," Castle said, stopping her at one of the armchairs in front of the fire. He sat down first and helped her onto his lap before he held her with one arm. Kissing her temple he murmured, "Whenever you want to tell me, just say."

"What if I didn't want to tonight?" Beckett asked him.

"Tell me on your own time," Castle replied, rubbing her arm with his hand. He felt her lean against him further before he kissed her lips very gently and when she pulled away first he added, "If you just want to get some rest that's fine with me."

"No," Beckett said, sipping the last of her coffee. She set down the cup on the table before she took his and did the same with it before she said, "It was very shortly after we had graduated and were just starting on patrol. We had the weekend off so we decided to meet for lunch that Saturday at an Irish pub; he loved the food at those. So I made it there first and I waited… and waited until it became forty five minutes after we were supposed to meet."

"You went to look for him," Castle stated.

"I did…" Beckett began before she trailed off. She wasn't surprised when her husband held her tighter and when he started to say she didn't have to tell him she shook her head and began relating the story from when she'd decided to leave the bar.

* * *

 _With a sigh Beckett stood up from her table and left money for her largely full pint of Guinness before she left the bar. Since she had the time she decided to grab some hot dogs and see if Darnley was at his place, hungover from the night before as she knew he'd gone to one of his favorite gay nightclubs. Turning to her left she walked down the sidewalk, coming to a building that was being built when she heard the meaty thud of a punch to the face and looked over at the construction site. She froze when she saw her friend in the shadows of the wall-less interior of the building, being kicked by one of the three men that were surrounding him._

 _She was going to take off and run to help him when she paused, knowing that if she did she was facing three men on her own. But suddenly; inexplicably; something came to mind and she ran to her friend then. "What are you doing?" she yelled as one man raised his foot to pound it into Darnley's stomach._

 _"What you want to join in?" one of the men asked with a harsh laugh._

 _"Better get out of here bitch," a second man said, tossing the knife in his hand around. "Not really any place for you."_

 _"This q-" the third man started to say before Beckett was shoving past him and kneeling next to Darnley. "You know this guy?"_

 _"He's my boyfriend," Beckett said roughly, aghast at the condition of her friend's face. She had no idea how long the three had been beating him but it was long enough for his skin to be completely covered in blood to the point there was almost no space clear of it._

 _"You're lying- she's lying," the tallest of the men; who was deferring to the other two; told them._

 _"Kate," Darnley murmured, his hand coming up to brush against her jaw. He grunted slightly when she grabbed it and then kissed his fingers, hoping that was enough to fool the men._

 _Looking up from Darnley to the men Beckett glared at them and said, "We haven't seen your faces, leave him alone and I won't call for help."_

 _Watching the woman cradle the man they'd been beating up to her front they looked at one another and then took off towards the back of the construction site, soon disappearing completely into an alley._

 _"Can you get up or should I call an ambulance?" Beckett asked as soon as she was sure Darnley was safe._

 _"I can get up," the man said in complete fatigue. "Just… we won't be able to find them," he said as he let Beckett help him up._

 _"You don't want to try," she said simply as he stood and she put her arm around him then in case he needed her help to walk._

 _"I can't Kate," Darnley said desperately._

 _"I know," Beckett murmured to him as they made their way carefully to the sidewalk to attempt to get a cab. "I know," she whispered as she raised her hand to call a cab, trying to remember at the same time what hospital they were closest to so she could tell the driver by name._

* * *

 _Falling onto his bed face first Darnley groaned and said, "I hurt all over."_

 _"I can imagine," Beckett replied, going over to the kitchen. She got a glass of water and then took it over to her friend with the pain medication he'd been given and handed the glass over while she opened the bottle._

 _"Thank you," Darnley said, taking the pill. He swallowed it quickly and then turned around onto his back saying, "Could have just left me."_

 _"What are you talking about?" Beckett asked, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. "I couldn't fight them; I knew that; but Patrick I love you. I couldn't just leave you there to be beaten because they think you're…"_

 _"A fag?" Darnley replied, trying to sit up before Beckett helped him. "They're right I'm just not… evil or whatever they thought." He then paused and said, "You love me?"_

 _"I never had a brother but… I feel like you're it," Beckett said, slightly embarrassed but being honest. When he grabbed her hand she said, "Though I hope I don't have to be that romantic with you again."_

 _Darnley laughed, just catching the beaming smile on her face when he stopped, and he said, "Yeah that was awkward 'cause you know I feel the same about you. I love you Kate… sis'er I never had." He then paused and shook his head before saying, "Slurring."_

 _"They work quickly," Beckett said with a tender smile for him._

 _"Yeah," Darnley sighed. "So I guess if I sleep," he said before pausing on the s in sleep since he'd slurred that as well. "You can head out or whatever."_

 _"I'm staying," Beckett said. "Keeping my eye on you."_

 _"Now you're my mom," Darnley replied. "Thanks."_

 _"Not a problem," Beckett replied. She then thought of something with that and said, "Are we telling anyone about this?"_

 _Grunting with a shrug Darnley then said, "I don't want to think about this anymore." He saw his friend was studying him so he said, "I'll say I got in a bar fight," since he knew his face was covered in bruises; also on some parts of his body where they'd kicked him; along with stitches from some deeper cuts. "I don't want to think about this Kate I… that's never happened to me before."_

 _Beckett nodded; as her friend had told her how the men had trailed him from the nightclub the night before; and said, "But if you ever recognize them-"_

 _"Then I can kiss my career with the NYPD goodbye," Darnley said._

 _"You don't know-" Beckett tried to say._

 _"I can't risk it… you don't know Kate," he said, raising himself up with a grunt of pain. "Every fucking day I have to be someone else because I'm scared I'll lose my job or someone will hurt me like they just did or… kill me even for something I can't control." He landed back on the bed with a groan and said, "I hate being scared." When he realized his friend was holding his hand tightly he said, "I wasn't directing that to you."_

 _"I know," Beckett assured him._

 _Studying her Darnley became concerned and said, "I'm okay Kate, I'm still here…" He trailed off then as he pushed himself up, pulling her hand to bring her to him for a hug. "I was just stupid."_

 _"When I saw all the blood," Beckett whispered before a sob tore out of her throat. "I saw my mom all over again when I saw you just laying there…"_

 _"I'm okay though," Darnley whispered, trying to embrace her tighter. "You came and saved me and I'm so grateful to you. I owe you."_

 _Pulling back and then trying to dry her cheeks of the tears that had fallen Beckett shook her head saying, "You've done enough for me."_

 _"That's what friends are for… or siblings; either or," Darnley said, wanting to get her to smile._

 _Beckett laughed softly and said, "Get some sleep, you're slurring like crazy."_

 _"Sure," Darnley replied, looking at his bed._

 _"Here," Beckett said, reaching to the sheets at the bottom of the bed and pulling them over her friend as he settled down on his pillow._

 _"You'll be an aw'me mom," Darnley said wearily._

 _"Skipping on the s completely now?" Beckett asked with a smile once she was sure he'd be warm._

 _"Yep… when I wake up we start over," Darnley said, not wanting to say the s but knowing he had to._

 _"Okay," Beckett replied. She sat next to him on the edge of the bed, watching him closely as he soon after fell asleep she began to cry, covering her face with her hands as the emotions she'd felt during the attack finally hit her and she let her tears fall. They were a mixture of that and relief as she had been terrified she'd lose the best friend she could have at that point in her life, startled that she'd become so close to him though she couldn't help it. She didn't try to stop those tears then as she felt once they'd finished falling she could try to forget what had almost happened with her friend._


	16. If Not For You (Part 2)

There was no surprise to Castle, when his wife had finished telling him about literally weeping at her friend's side, that she cried again. He held her tightly and murmured against her temple in Irish tenderly until she had calmed. He was quiet at that point wanting to be absolutely sure that she was okay to talk before he tried to do so, just holding her and stroking her hair lovingly.

"I've only ever cried like that three times in my life," Beckett told her husband as he rubbed away the tracks of her tears with his thumbs. "The night my mother was murdered, that day with Patrick and… when I thought you were dead at Michipicoten."

Hugging her to him again Castle said, "When you love Kate you love… deeply."

"I do," Beckett whispered, not arguing the point since she agreed completely with him. "It just… I don't control that."

"I know," Castle said, pressing his lips against her temple gently. "But believe me those of us that you love appreciate it… greatly."

Beckett smiled a little since he stressed the last word and she turned to look into his eyes saying, "We spent the next three days together, forgetting what had happened and just talking about everything but we did talk about… well in his case the kind of guy he wanted to find, settle down with."

"And you?" Castle asked, relieved to see her smiling again as she thought about that.

"Slightly I wanted to focus more on him than myself but he was insistent," Beckett said, leaning her head against her husband's. "And we talked a little more about having kids I remember now."

"Oh yeah?" Castle asked. "Was he able to get more out of you than he knew before?"

Beckett smiled again at his eager questioning before she told him about the conversation she and Darnley had had over lunch on the first day. She'd gone out to pick up some hot dogs from _Nathan's_ for them and they'd spread out a blanket on the floor next to the tall windows his place had, watching the rain run down then. She could still remember their talk, the cold as his heater was being difficult and the joy she'd felt just seeing her friend safe and happy as he would laugh with her.

* * *

 _"You honestly think I'd have kids?" Darnley asked as he watched Beckett sip at her drink._

 _"Why not? You'd be a great dad. And there's got to be a time in the future when you'll be able to adopt," Beckett said. "Or you could use a surrogate."_

 _"It wouldn't be as meaningful to me; either me or my lover is the father and the other is kind of left out," Darnley replied. "But just in the biology, not loving the kid of course."_

 _"Of course," Beckett said with a smile. "It's just nice to hear that you want to have kids in some way."_

 _"Do you think you'd adopt?" Darnley asked her._

 _"I would probably wait first to see if I could have them and then consider adopting," Beckett answered._

 _"First you need to find a man," Darnley said. He wasn't surprised when she rolled her eyes and then added, "Me too."_

 _"Not the same one," Beckett said at the same time as her friend before they laughed together. "That would be odd."_

 _"That would be a threesome Officer Beckett," Darnley said before she threw one of the napkins they hadn't used at him. "And that would be awkward."_

 _"Have you ever?" Beckett asked, looking over at him as he placed the remnants of his lunch into the bag their food had been in._

 _"I'm into monogamy," Darnley replied. "I guess there's something selfish in me; I want to have one guy catering to my every whim."_

 _Beckett laughed and said, "Here's hoping you find that guy."_

 _"Oh that might take a while," Darnley said, raising his glass to hers. "But you need to find… your guy, not that guy."_

 _"That would take longer I think," Beckett said simply. She then noticed that her friend looked thoughtful as he stared at her and asked simply, "Yes?"_

 _"No, just thinking of you married and a couple kids," Darnley replied._

 _"Hard to see?" Beckett replied._

 _"Just whoever your husband would be," Darnley said. "Since you're so picky." He laughed when she threw another balled up, unused napkin at him and said, "The kids I could see."_

 _"Oh?" Beckett asked in amusement._

 _"Well… partially," Darnley admitted. "I can see your kids having your eyes, really nice eyes."_

 _"Thank you," Beckett replied, smiling. "But like finding a husband, having kids will be some time in the future."_

 _"Does that scare you?" Darnley asked seriously. When she looked at him questioningly he continued with, "Being actually pregnant?"_

 _Thinking about that for a moment Beckett then told him, "It does a little because I've heard from my parents' friends about how hard it is but it seems like the end result makes up for what you go through."_

 _"The part where you get to make the baby is good too right?" Darnley mused. "For straight people."_

 _"I wouldn't know," Beckett said wryly._

 _"One day I'm sure you will," Darnley said reassuringly._

 _"Again that might take some time," Beckett told him. "Get up, time for your medicine."_

 _"Yeah you're gonna be an awesome, awesome mom," Darnley said, letting her help him up. "Good wife too."_

 _"Just from that," Beckett said teasingly._

 _"Yep," Darnley replied as he took the pill she handed him. "Now, let's go streak somewhere."_

 _"Nice try," Beckett said wryly. "Those pills don't make you trip. And stop delaying, you should get some rest."_

 _Grumbling under his breath Darnley said, "Good thing I got a king," before he jumped up onto his bed._

 _"I'm not taking a nap," Beckett replied._

 _"What're you going to do?" Darnley asked, watching her picking up something from her bag._

 _"Read," Beckett said simply, showing him her book._

 _"Another Castle book?" Darnley asked with a smile as if his friend had a book it was usually by that author._

 _"His newest," Beckett replied._

 _"You're still going to get it signed?" Darnley asked sleepily._

 _"I was planning to," Beckett replied._

 _"Lemme go with you, wanna see this guy that you like," Darnley mumbled._

 _Squeezing his hand as he soon after fell asleep Beckett got up from the side of the bed and sat down on the couch next to it. Opening the book she proceeded to read, making sure she glanced from time to time at her friend as she lost herself in the story._

* * *

"Really weird how I was, in a way, a part of your life back then," Castle said. "But he's alright now… he doesn't have any scars or anything does he?"

"The one he has here," Beckett told him, gesturing to her forehead. "Almost in the same place as yours. And the ridge on his nose, it was broken."

"I had wondered about that when I first met him but figured it might have happened before you knew him or after he'd left," Castle said. "So I never asked."

Beckett looked at him then and asked, "Anything else you want to know?"

"How'd the rest of the three days go?" Castle asked, not surprised she was able to guess he wanted to ask more.

"They were the same, we'd eat meals, talk and he'd enjoy gossiping," Beckett replied.

"You didn't?" Castle asked, startled. When his wife just smiled at him he grumbled a bit before he said, "What did you really do?"

"I'd read to him," Beckett said.

"My book?" Castle asked in surprise.

Shaking her head Beckett replied, "His books, usually they were from King."

"You know he prefers you to call him Stephen," Castle teased her.

"Which I do," Beckett said, having met the writer several times before. "But it was hard to recall that… the attack."

"I could tell," Castle replied, rubbing her upper arm. "How's he doing? Tonight I mean."

"He'll be doing very well," Beckett replied. "He told Trevor and I'm sure he'll need his husband to lean on."

Castle nodded, not surprised when she looked at him in surprise since he was aware she expected a smart ass comment, and he said, "They help."

Beckett smiled and said, "Yes you have."

"I wasn't really referring to myself," Castle said honestly. "But since you mentioned it…"

Rolling her eyes Beckett leaned against him again and murmured, "I'd never seen something like that, that kind of homophobia."

"I haven't at all," Castle said, holding her tighter to him.

"Sometimes I worry about Julia," Beckett said after they were quiet for a moment.

"We can't keep those kinds of people away from her but…" Castle started to say. "Things are very different from when Patrick was attacked."

"He said that to me," Beckett murmured. "The first time I talked to him earlier."

"He's smart, you should listen to him," Castle told her. When she smiled and shook her head he kissed the side of it and said, "But if you told him your fears he could honestly tell you she'd be alright. And I think he'd know; so would Skye now that I remembered her."

"True," Beckett said. "At least we're doing more than his parents did for him."

"A lot," Castle said quickly before he brushed his lips to hers so she wouldn't comment on that. When he pulled away from her he said, "Tired?"

"No," Beckett said. She was startled when her husband suddenly picked her up but she was able to grab onto him as soon as he'd started to move. When he laid her down on the bed she said, "You didn't really listen did you?"

"I did but I figured you'd want to move here, more comfortable," Castle told her seriously. He opened his mouth to speak when all of a sudden his wife's hand was on his groin, making him hiss in reaction.

"I was wondering about that," Beckett replied as she watched him shift as he moved away from her slightly to reposition himself.

"I couldn't help it," Castle said slowly, not sure if she was angry at him for that.

"I'm aware and I don't care," Beckett said. "It's nice to see that… it helps me forget for a little."

"Are you going to be able to forget?" Castle asked her seriously, watching her closely.

"No but I don't want it weighing so heavily on me; not now we're at home and with the case tomorrow," Beckett told him, her tone the same as his. She sat up then and wrapped her arms as tightly as she could around him, feeling him pull her tight against his chest before their lips met and then began to crush together hungrily. She felt her heart pounding heavily in response to that and the taste of her husband on her lips and tongue as they dueled together and then parted with him as they needed to breathe very shortly. "Too quick," she told him with a slight smile.

"That and I wanted to make sure you're alright with this," Castle told her, looking at her in slight concern.

"I don't think I would have kissed you like I just did if I wasn't," Beckett said easily. She reached out to him then and cupped his face with her hand before he took her wrist, pulling her toward him. She let him kiss her that time before they parted and she looked into his eyes, slightly smiling at him before she said, "Are you?"

"I'm not sure what to do," Castle said slowly.

"You're a horrible liar sometimes you know," Beckett told him as she studied the expression on his face. As she looked at him he reached up to cup her face and gently brushed his lips to hers. She was nearly shivering at how careful he was then but she kissed him back the best she could before he was slowly moving away. "If you wanted to do this we could," she told him.

"For the start," Castle told her simply. He pressed his forehead against hers and murmured, "I love you Kate."

"I love you too Rick," Beckett replied. "Thank you."

"I couldn't just let you remember this and be alone with the memory," Castle said with a slight shrug as he pulled away from her to look into her eyes. "After all Patrick isn't here; and he isn't married to you either you know."

"I'm aware," Beckett said, a slight smile on her face. She moved her head enough so they were close again and murmured, "You don't have to treat me like glass though."

"Are you sure? Because I honestly could," Castle told her.

"I'm sure," Beckett said, taking his lips then before he could say anything else. They kissed hungrily at first before things slowed down and they parted after some time, looking into his eyes that were nearly black from desire as he gazed at her adoringly.

When he touched her side Castle was slightly startled as his wife lay on her back though he hadn't told her anything. But he soon recovered and watched her settle down before he was lowering his head enough to take her lips once more. She held onto him while they kissed and continued to do so for some time. When she moved away from him he said, "I didn't want to start this second."

"Then you shouldn't have made me lay down," Beckett told him with a smile. She moved so her hands were underneath her head before she said, "Can I watch you?"

"Right now?" Castle asked, relieved to see her smile as he knew that she was feeling far better. At her nod he reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up off of himself, seeing her reaching out for him. "You better sit up," he told her.

"I should," Beckett replied with a slight smile as she did so. As soon as she was she ran her hands down her husband's chest, smiling a little wider as he closed his eyes the instant she touched him. After she'd reached the waist of his pants she pulled them away and said, "Painful?"

It took Castle a second to realize what she'd said but the second he had he said, "Yeah."

"Well? Shouldn't you take everything off?" Beckett asked him as he just sat there staring at her.

With a nod Castle got off the bed and stood next to her side of it before removing the last of his clothes. He was moving to join her when Beckett grasped his erection and he froze as her hand began to slowly move up and down on him. "Wait," he said, pulling it away carefully. He then leaned down and kissed her deeply, pushing back on her so she was going back until she was lying on the middle of the mattress again. "Kate," he breathed for a moment before their lips were meeting once more.

Holding onto her husband as tightly as she could Beckett seemed to forget that she was still dressed and he helped her in that, kissing at her passionately until he moved to her neck. She wasn't sure when it happened but his hand was soon coming up to cup her breast before he froze. "What?" she asked as he'd pulled away abruptly.

"Sorry I was going to tear this shirt…" Castle began before he trailed off, sitting up again.

Watching him as he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms Beckett joined him and took his hands, pressing kisses to them before she reached for her shirt and pulled it off. She felt a rush of pleasure at the way he ogled her so blatantly and she kissed him gently before she moved to get off the bed to finish undressing. "What?" she said again when he stopped her. But before much time passed she watched as his ran his hands over her mounds, brushing deliberately against her nipples that were taut already. "You…" she began. "If you want to take them," she finally was able to say.

"I plan on it," Castle said, his hands sliding to her sides. He stared at what was exposed of her body and said, "Not yet though…"

Beckett bit her lower lip and said, "Thank you," before his hands went up to her breasts once more. She shuddered and bit at her lower lip roughly as he caressed them carefully, gently and she finally reached up, grasping his wrists tightly. "Let me lay down…" she told him as he looked at her questioningly.

Castle nodded and then watched her do so, following her and kissing her as deeply as he possibly could before they slowly parted and he bent his head to her breasts, kissing at them lovingly.

Sighing deeply in pleasure Beckett reached down and gently stroked the back of her husband's head as he went around her nipples but didn't touch them. As he did the same to them both repeatedly she was able to figure out quickly what he was doing and she groaned in disappointment. "Are you going to be like this all night?" she finally asked, unable to take it any longer.

"You don't want me to?" Castle asked, looking at her but using his right hand to cup her left breast gently.

"Just… don't focus on one place for too long," Beckett told him after thinking his question over for a moment. She wasn't surprised when his response to that was to lean down and lightly brush his lips to her before he almost seemed to devour the nipple he'd been discreetly rubbing his palm against. She cried out in joy and slight surprise before she had her fingers through his hair again, that time raking her nails over his scalp repeatedly as the pleasure hit her roughly and thoroughly.

When her other hand reached down to grasp at his shoulder Castle nearly broke away from her to kiss her. But before he did that her leg slung around him, making him thrust just a bit against her before he stopped himself. "Here," he said, using the distraction she'd provided for him.

A little startled Beckett got off the bed and undressed fully to her husband's hungry gaze before she moved over to him kissing him as she slightly bent over, their tongues meeting. All of a sudden a cry left her mouth as he rolled her onto her back and she moved away from his lips. "You changed your mind," she told him with a smile as he was staring at her a little adoringly.

"No I just wanted to hurry," Castle admitted to her. He smiled when she did and said, "For a second."

"I thought so," Beckett replied. She kissed him and said, "You can get back to it."

"Sure," Castle said simply before his wife was drawing him to her lips. He went along with her kiss as he held her the best he could with one hand until finally they parted. He moved away from her enough to say, "But if I do too much…"

"You're talking as if you're never been with me before," Beckett told him teasingly.

"You make a good point," Castle said as he'd said something similar to that when they'd first gotten together. He brushed his lips against her neck, feeling her pulse racing underneath them, and then he moved down to her collarbone. Sliding his lips there he felt her gently trembling before he said, "I can't help it," against her skin before he got up, taking her with him. As soon as she was on her knees as he was he wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands on the small of her back before they were hungrily kissing one another. As soon as they stopped he planned to start doing the same to her but she beat him, beginning to kiss his chest, and he couldn't stop her as the warmth that provided was quick. "I see…" he breathed out heavily as she rubbed her thumb around his left nipple. "What you were talking about."

"I had a feeling but I don't want to stop," Beckett said, smiling at him.

"So…" Castle started to say.

"On the bed," Beckett said, nodding to where she'd been laying. She smiled as he leaned over to her; stopping when he took her lips gently and she returned his kiss. As soon as they had stopped she pushed him down since he was moving already and she pressed herself against his front and ran her tongue over his lower lip. "Do you mind?"

"You're asking me that now?" Castle asked in amusement.

"Yes," Beckett said before he pulled her closer. She kept her lips away from him and said, "I have to ask just one thing, you don't mind I'm taking over?"

"How do you know you're not only doing that temporarily?" Castle responded with a question.

Beckett smirked in amusement and then moved, placing her tongue directly on the middle of his chest. While she lowered it as agonizingly slowly as she could she listened to the way her husband was groaning in reaction to her. She smiled inwardly since she couldn't do so physically and stopped what she was doing and shifted her body down so she was at his abdomen. She smiled as she sat up on her knees next to him, his gaze on her adoring, before she thought of something.

Seeing the way her expression changed Castle hurriedly sat up and placed his hand on her shoulder asking her, "Are you okay?"

"No… I mean yes, I'm fine," Beckett replied, leaning over and kissing him gently. "I just had the thought doing all this after what we talked about might make me heartless but I know," she said quickly when she saw the expression on her husband's face. "I'm not."

"If you're changing your-" Castle began before she kissed him. "Just a moment of doubt?" he then asked.

"Kiss me," Beckett replied. She was ready for him as soon as he got up again and that time they stayed that way, kissing one another as hungrily as they could for some time until they had to stop for more than just mere moments.

Gently stroking her hair Castle looked at her and said, "Lay down with me okay?"

With the way he said that Beckett couldn't really find it in her to protest so she did, pressing herself against his side as she laid her cheek against his shoulder. "I guess there is some good coming out of this," she commented, breaking the silence of the room.

"Which is what?" Castle asked, a little surprised.

"We're dragging this out," Beckett said. When her husband shifted under her she then said, "Not that we're usually fast but…"

"Tantric sex?" Castle asked her.

"I think this is as close as we'll ever get," Beckett replied with a soft laugh, raising her head to look down at him.

"I guess so," Castle nearly chuckled. He reached up to her and gently cupped her cheek, that time with the express purpose of stroking her lower lip with his thumb. "Tell me how you're feeling right now Kate," he asked her, his voice husky with pleasure.

Smiling as he traced her lip with his finger Beckett told him, "Aroused… heavily."

"How much?" Castle asked.

"I think I can equate it to what you're going through right now," Beckett said, looking at his erection pointedly.

"Ah… painful," Castle said. He smiled when she rolled her eyes but then told her seriously, "Let me know whenever you want to continue… if you want me to."

"I do," Beckett murmured to him before she kissed him as he held onto her tightly. She wasn't surprised when he rolled her onto her back and waited for him to move once they'd finished. Looking on almost breathlessly she saw him flick his tongue around her skin, whatever he could touch he took, lapping at her nearly until he reached her abdomen. He breathed out heavily and she said, "Keep going I'm ready, please."

"So am I," Castle told her before he them moved to trail his lips over her that time. He reached her clit, slightly stunned at how hot her swollen nub was, and he shuddered heavily before he took it in his mouth.

Crying out deliriously at the sensation of him sucking her tenderly Beckett didn't realize that she had moved her body until Castle was holding her down by her thighs. She gasped as he proceeded to move his head up and down while he continued to do that and she had no idea how long she could withstand the motion as it was working her up much faster. She cried out as his fingers slid against her entrance and the slick folds there before he moved away. "Oh god," she gasped out loudly. "You're…"

Shaking his head as he knew what she was thinking Castle hurried to switch his fingers and mouth, delighting in the cries that his wife gave him. He didn't stop, wanting to push her over the edge though he told himself to switch a second time to drag things out a little longer. But before he could remember to do so she was nearly screaming his name and he glanced up her body to find her tilting her head back and forth repeatedly as he could feel her orgasm with his tongue.

When she had finally stopped and finally calmed down Beckett couldn't really move, limp and spent as she felt her husband moving against her side. "Thank you," she whispered to him, turning to him.

"I'll say the same," Castle said, laying on his side and then reaching down with his hand to firmly cup her sex with his hand.

"Careful," Beckett said, smiling at him. "I'm still a little sensitive."

"I know," Castle said. He watched her recovering and he said, "You're quick. Not in that way." He smiled when she nearly glared at him but then continued telling her, "I mean to recover."

"With your hand where it is I'm not really sure how I couldn't," Beckett said as he was rubbing at her sex. She gasped and moaned softly, shifting as she couldn't help herself since he was making the pleasure stir within her once more. "Rick…" she breathed out hard. "Wait, stop," she told him, not sure how she was able to speak so firmly but finally able.

"Sorry?" Castle asked, watching her move away from him. He was startled when she pushed on his shoulders but soon realized what she had in mind with the way she looked at him. "I might be-" he started to tell her before she kissed him, effectively cutting him off. He groaned at the ferocity of that and placed his hands on her back before he then responded and they were dueling once more until he pulled back with a loud groan. "Kate," he hissed as she was grasping him in her hand. He looked down at himself, though her hand was in the way, and he hissed heavily again when she proceeded to move. "I love you don't mind doing this," he couldn't help confess to her.

"I found it wasn't that bad," Beckett said. "Especially with you." She brushed her lips against his before she lowered her head and then wrapped his member with her mouth, bobbing it up and down on him before her hands both came into play taking turns to stimulate him as he was moving and groaning heavily in enjoyment. She continued to work on him until finally he broke, calling out her name as he held onto her by the back of her head which she appreciated. When he had stopped she moved up along him trailing her hand over his body slowly until finally she was lying at his side, face propped on her hand while she caressed his cheek and shoulder while he was the one recovering that time.

Breathing out once he was sure he could talk Castle said, "My turn."

"It was," Beckett said, knowing he was referring to that. She then leaned down and kissed him saying, "It's interesting when you come."

"Why?" Castle asked, threading his fingers carefully through her hair and gently scratching at her scalp.

"Hmm," Beckett said in reply instead of answering, closing her eyes in pleasure at his touch. When she recovered she then answered him saying, "Just the taste of you."

"You… don't… mind?" Castle asked slowly. When she merely smiled at him he jerked backwards in response; though he was already lying on the bed; and said, "I guess that's a no."

"I think that is," Beckett replied, moving out of his way. "Again," she told him teasingly. She was slightly startled when he kissed her before slowly withdrawing and she said, "What?" as she could tell that he was going to say something.

"You're really good at that," Castle told her seriously. "And I'm not being crass I just wonder-"

"I never did," Beckett cut him off as she knew then what he wanted to ask. "You've always wanted to ask me that haven't you?"

Nodding Castle then said, "I didn't think it was something you did out of habit or to keep from having to have sex."

"I just turned down the guy that I was with," Beckett said, looking on as he leaned down and kissed her shoulder lovingly. "If I didn't want to I didn't have to." When he looked up to her she kissed him gently and pulling away asked, "Do you want me to do that again?"

"Once was enough," Castle said simply. "What do you want to do now?"

Beckett pretended to think that over for a moment before she said, "Get on your knees."

"Gladly," Castle replied as he rushed to complete her request. Once he had he wasn't all that startled to be taking his wife into his arms again and he said, "You…" But that was all he could get out as she was grasping his erection that was still there and nestled it between her legs. He had to breathe a little roughly a few times before he said, "You…"

"You said that already," Beckett said, smiling though she wasn't unaffected feeling him as rigid against her as he was. "No good?" she asked then, thrusting slightly with just her hips.

"Yeah… I mean, wait," Castle said, holding her by her hips to stop her. He groaned as she didn't let him until she'd thrust twice more and then held her still saying, "This is good but how far are you?"

"We'll have time," Beckett said. She tried to move again when he kept her still and she said in slight frustration, "What is it?"

"What about when we…" Castle said, nodding his head to one side. He was startled when she started to laugh and took her kiss before he said, "I'm assuming you'll take care of it."

"Oh no," Beckett told him, looking deep into his eyes. "You will." And with that she began to move with him, groaning as he did as the pleasure was swift since he was managing to rub against her clit firmly.

Moving his hands to the small of his wife's back Castle watched her, letting her control how fast they were both moving since he followed her lead. He groaned heavily as she sped up but quickly slowed down right after, making him curse bitterly. "You don't have to do that," he told her through gritted teeth.

Smiling and stopping Beckett squeezed her arms that were around his neck and told him, "Are you sure?"

"I… yes, why?" Castle asked, startled for a moment by the response. He was startled fully when she moved away from him and he watched her lay down where he'd been while she'd pleasured him. He followed rapidly but before he could get to her he saw her fingers reaching down for her own clit. "Kate," he breathed out in awe as she rubbed at herself. He watched her, not realizing that his tone had gone to the expression on his face.

Beckett, biting her lower lip at what she was making herself feel, looked up at him and murmured, " _Take them_."

"Take… are you sure," Castle asked, wondering why he was so rattled. When she closed her eyes tightly and let out a moan of joy he couldn't stop himself and lowered his head, nuzzling his nose and lips against her right breast. He groaned as she grasped at the back of his head which led to her crying out heavily. The chain reaction his touch had caused nearly pushed him to move so he could slide into her. Finally he moved away and said, "You might come too soon," he told her.

"I trust you to keep that from happening," Beckett said, her hand on the back of his head moving. She was going to grasp her own breast but then stopped herself, her cheeks heating up at the way her husband was watching her so closely.

"Go ahead," Castle told her firmly. "Let me see what you do."

Though she'd touched herself for him before Beckett couldn't help feeling a rush of arousal at the obvious desire in his voice and she didn't bother to try and protest, instead reaching up to her breast and grasping it gently before she let out a gasp. She watched Castle lean over then, kissing around her fingers though she was covering the mound mostly. After a while, and feeling how hard he was trying to touch her skin with his lips, she moved her hand away and watched him kiss the bared flesh. She gasped out as his tongue flicked out between his lips a few times before he moved back to stare down at her. She had to wonder how she looked exactly in that moment but judging by the way her husband was gazing at her form she guessed it was more than enough for him.

Lowering his head Castle proceeded to kiss at both breasts again; to distract his wife; before he took her right nipple into his mouth. Suckling at it he wasn't surprised when she grasped at the back of his head, raking her nails over the back of it again until he was moving to her other mound by trailing kisses over her lips. When he reached it he proceeded to do the same thing there until finally he tore himself away and said, "Tell me what you want me to do next," almost breathless. He tried not to cheer out loud as she pulled him fully onto her and moved so he slid inside of her with her help. They groaned together in pleasure at the sensation of them coupling so tightly as one and he couldn't stop himself, thrusting frantically as soon as he was fully within her. Her cry of pleasure was a relief as it meant she was alright with that and the way her legs wrapped so tightly around his sides was another indication, spurring him to move even harder than before.

Holding her husband so tightly to her Beckett couldn't help feel elated at something other than the way he was moving so hard within her. He was warm against her, his skin a contrast as it slid along her own and she gasped out his name, trying to tell him how she felt though she couldn't really speak. She was relieved when he thrust twice more and then stopped before he kissed her as hungrily as she knew he possibly could. Stroking at the back of his head a number of times more she then worked her tongue into his mouth before they tangled together again there. They continued to do that for a long time until finally they were parting, panting with their breath hitting each other's lips. "What will you do?" she asked as he remained still within her.

"Love you," Castle said simply before he crushed his lips back to hers while at the same time he was thrusting again. He was rough and hard, something in him telling him to do so, that she would like it. His eyes were nearly rolling into the back of his head feeling the way she was taking him within her so deeply and how they were generating so much friction. He breathed out hard a few times after he'd stopped kissing her and then watched her, his eyes on her arms as they reached above her and pushed against the headboard to bring her against him rapidly.

When her husband started to speak Beckett was slightly startled as he began to coach her in the force of her pushing against the headboard. She allowed him that though she was moving as she wanted to and kept doing that until finally he stopped. "How often do you… do you plan to do that tonight?" she asked, having to pause to catch her breath.

Smiling briefly Castle said, "I figure as long as it takes to make you beg for me."

Noticing the way he was starting at her Beckett hurriedly told him, "That would be incredible." She wasn't surprised when he kissed her and she could feel his joy as he did. They stayed together like that for a bit longer before finally they slowly parted and smiled at each other. She wasn't sure what pushed them to kiss yet again but didn't worry about it as they hungrily dueled yet again. Parting she watched him place her right ankle on his shoulder and she was quick to push herself up on her elbows so she was close to him and they kissed before they began to move. While they were getting their rhythm set yet again she slid her left leg up along his side further until she was at the point of being uncomfortable. He was getting deep within her and she moaned into his mouth while their friction was building up. She scraped against his scalp before she had to bring her arm down to support her weight. She arched her back as he lowered his head to her chest, bringing it closer to him as he kissed and sucked at her breasts repeatedly.

Loving the cries coming out of his wife's mouth at his touch and his thrusts Castle wondered how many times he was going to need to stop as things were becoming overwhelming. But he distracted them both by kissing her repeatedly and then descending to her neck and breasts whenever he needed to calm down. Finally he had to press his forehead against Beckett's, unable to do anything else without catching his breath enough. Sighing he murmured against her lips, "I have to."

"It's alright," Beckett assured him, gently rubbing the back of his neck as he stopped. She smiled at him as he bowed his head and said to him lovingly, "It's been amazing up to now."

"It has," Castle told her earnestly. "You've been incredible," he said to her seriously as he stared into her eyes intently.

Beckett was a little surprised before her husband suddenly turned her around to her knees and she kissed him before saying, "Fuck me against the table next."

Castle was startled by her request but he couldn't deny that she'd thrilled him wildly and he kissed her hard before she began to move on him. Almost instantly she was stopping and he got onto his knees before they thrust towards each other again, grasping onto one another as hard as they could and he groaned to her, "Let us… let us come this time love."

"As long as you…" Beckett began to say before her husband was kissing at her breasts and then cupping them firmly. She let out a heavy cry at his touch and she tilted his head up to hers so they would kiss once more until she stopped. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips telling him, "Just once."

Groaning and falling back on the bed Castle said, "I guess we're just going to kill one another tonight."

"You assume too much," Beckett said. "It's not like we've never been there," she told him, gesturing with her head behind her to the table.

"Yeah," Castle said absently as he was running his hand down her side. He was distracted yet again but that time by her pulling his wrist so he was sitting up. He gazed at her as she caressed his face and he said, "I'm another year older."

Beckett laughed; since he'd tell her that every once in a while; and kissed him quickly before telling him, "I don't think you need to really be concerned about that. The only reason we need to stop is because we push each other too hard."

"It's so difficult to keep from doing that," Castle said, rolling his eyes on the word so. As Beckett sighed in mock frustration he then looked at her body and nearly drooling said, "Wanna fuck again?"

Though she wanted to berate him; teasingly; for how he'd worded that Beckett couldn't stop the thrill of pleasure that raced up her spine and she leaned over to kiss him. As soon as that was finished she spread her legs a bit more before they began to move against each other. She held onto him tightly by the back of his neck and watched him as they locked gazes and continued to stare at one another as they reached their rhythm. "Oh… I did… I couldn't help it," she breathed to her husband. "And again," she then told him, their lips brushing together though they didn't actually kiss.

Grunting and the obvious need in her tone Castle slid his hands up her back before he got a sudden idea. He reached down and slapped her ass, hissing when she nearly dislodged him from her body. But they just managed to stay together and he held her tighter to him, feeling her breasts brushing against his chest before they began to kiss. That time they were frantic and knew they were close to the edge, hoping they had a little more time. But finally he pulled away from her, watching her do her best to continue though her thrusts were becoming more and more inconsistent. He couldn't stop her then and he leaned over whispering in her ear, "Come for me my love, I can't take it anymore… you're driving me crazy."

Beckett gasped out slightly at his tone and the way he firmly grasped her ass before she tried to thrust a little less haphazardly. But she wasn't able to last for much longer as her husband whispered to her once more telling her, "My fucking goddess come so I can take you against the table like you wanted. Think about how it'll feel… me against your back, against your breasts, kissing them until you weep from pleasure. Come Kate, _now_." That was enough for her and the tightly coiled sensation of her impending orgasm snapped completely. Her back arched and she was sure she could have fallen back on the bed if her husband wasn't holding her firmly by it. She called out his name repeatedly, unable to stop as the pleasure made her burn and she felt it intensify as her husband joined her in his own pleasure. Her name on his lips joined what she was calling until she couldn't speak and it was him on his own, literally riding him until finally she stopped shuddering heavily and leaning against him as he continued to move a little wildly for a bit longer.

When he'd calmed slightly from the ferocity of his pleasure Castle said, "Yeah I'm sticking with you trying to kill me."

Beckett pressed her lips to his forehead and murmured, "You've been doing that to me."

"Really?" Castle asked, pulling away from her then to look her in the eye.

Smiling; as she knew her husband wasn't serious in his questioning; Beckett kissed him on the lips and told him, "I appreciate this you know," serious at the end of that.

"I'm just glad to see you're okay," Castle said. "Smiling too."

Beckett did so but then leaned over, kissing him on the lips gently before they slowly parted and she said, "Could you…"

Brushing his lips against her neck Castle let go of her so she could get off of him and he watched her get off the bed next. He followed her and said, "You're a temptress, a vixen," as he rushed after her, holding her to him before they got all the way around the bed.

"Hmm," Beckett sighed with a smile as he kissed the backs of both of her shoulders numerous times and then pulled away. She glanced back at him saying, "You want to get on the floor right here?"

Shuddering; as he was aware she wanted him to do; Castle shook his head and said, "Come on," leading her. He paused as he turned to her at the table and said, "You just completely manipulated me into that didn't you?"

Smirking Beckett said, "Maybe," leaning against the table as she faced him.

Almost growling Castle reached for her and pulled her to him so he could kiss her, not stopping until they were both breathless. As they parted at the same time he saw her lips were swollen and he suppressed a shudder, her eyes dilated with her arousal. He moved again, letting her go to let her lean against the table facing away from him. Pressing against her from behind he murmured, "You're sure?"

"Yes, please," Beckett begged him, reaching behind her to hold onto the back of his head.

At that Castle had no reason to delay and he slid inside of her slowly until he was fully within her. He began to thrust very shortly after when he realized that she was more than ready for him and swore as she cried out in front of him since Beckett had begun to move at the same time. He kissed the back of her head lovingly as the shock of pleasure made them both stop and he murmured her name before he started to move again. She cried out and he hissed hard before he caught his pace he needed. The friction started up between them once more and he then became a little frenzied as he wanted to try and find her g-spot but was having some difficulty. He wanted to ask her for her help but before he could even say a word she was suddenly moving, leaning over the table and grasping the other side of it with her hands tightly. That spurred him on to move faster, actually moving the whole thing as well as his wife's body as she cried out to him, his groans soon joining her to echo in the room.

Becoming a little concerned at the noise the table was making Beckett was going to stop them when her husband did so. She couldn't help the laugh that left her lips and said, "We've never done that before."

"I think I'm a little too eager," Castle said, panting hard for a moment before he withdrew from her. He joined her in groaning in dismay at the sensation before he waited for her to turn around. He held her to him before she could get on top of the table and they kissed one another tenderly before he leaned down to her neck and kissed it, then ducked lower.

"The floor on our knees is always an option," Beckett told him, breathing out a laugh.

Castle didn't answer at first as he kissed around her breasts for a few seconds and then raised his head to kiss her lips. "It is but it's not how I want you," he told her. "Or how you want me is it?" He wasn't surprised when she pecked his lips with a chaste kiss before she climbed up onto the table. He allowed her to pull him to her and he set his hands on either side of her saying, "You think you can last longer?"

"You're asking my permission to keep going?" Beckett asked in slight amusement.

"I'd like us to agree on this," he told her as he leaned into her. He let her initiate their next kiss before she pulled away and he said, "It's okay."

"Yes," Beckett told him before they were kissing once more and holding on tightly to each other. She felt him soon coming to her and though they were already spread she tried to get her legs further apart before her husband was sinking inside of her body. She moaned into his lips before they parted and she held him to her tightly so he wouldn't get too far from her. She caressed his face as his eyes closed and she was soon following suit, their hips smacking together hard and making her moan before she was gently pushed back. Resting on her hands she then watched him start to rub at her clit, moaning again as the first touch was a shock to her system she had to try and recover from the best she could.

Feeling his wife's legs trying to pull him closer Castle looked down at the apex of her legs before he started to use just his thumb. Rolling it around her clit he groaned as she bucked her hips up towards him and he watched her reach over to his wrist, grasping it tightly. He knew that she was expecting him to question if she wanted him to stop but he just kept going, loving the way she reacted so vocally to that. Eventually he could sense her frustration and he allowed her to pull him against her as they thrust wildly, the smack of their hips becoming discordant. " _I love you… I love this_ ," he told her huskily and a little deliriously. As he pressed his forehead against hers he told her, " _I love you_ ," very simply as his pleasure was taking him over fully.

There was a little more time that the two were thrusting in unison but Beckett soon began to climax and Castle was following her rapidly over the edge before they kissed, covering the sounds of their ecstasy. Continuing to thrust together until they were sated they soon stopped and smiled at each other before they were kissing once more. He pulled her off the table once they'd parted and he let her walk ahead of him to the bed where she then laid down.

"Okay?" Castle asked her, looking at her closely as he joined her.

"Hmm, I am," Beckett sighed, her body still throbbing in the aftermath. She wasn't surprised when he immediately wrapped his arms around her once he was lying down and she turned to him, pressing close against him. They kissed deeply and she curled her tongue around his as he was doing the same to her. When they'd stopped she smiled and said, "I think we should go on that ride."

"I don't see how we couldn't," Castle said. "You don't need to worry about Sydney, she'll be taken care of," he assured her.

"I know," Beckett replied thoughtfully. When her husband asked her what was wrong she said, "Nothing, I was just thinking about how we handled her really easily." She looked over at him and said, "I wondered how it was going to go."

Shrugging with only one shoulder Castle said, "It was like we had Dani over when she was younger."

Smiling and then nodding in agreement Beckett said, "That's true but I was more focused on the girls… and then remembering."

Kissing her temple Castle said, "How're you feeling right now?"

"Full," Beckett said immediately. She tried not to laugh at her husband's wide eyes and said, "I'm not kidding; there wasn't much time between the two."

"True," Castle said slowly. He was distracted when she drew him down to her by cupping his cheek and he kissed her very slowly and sensuously. Pressing his forehead against hers he murmured, "Should we get some sleep?" He wasn't surprised when she shook her head and said, "Then can I…?"

With one nod of her head Beckett watched as her husband then began to kiss her body though at first she couldn't see him doing so. But as he went down her abdomen she smiled and said, "Hurry."

Looking up at her for a moment Castle kissed down to her mound before he moved up to her face, pressing his lips against hers gently before he murmured, "I love you Kate."

"I love you too Rick," Beckett replied before they were kissing one another once more but much harder than before. As he moved away from her she whispered, "Make love to me?"

"Whenever you want," Castle said.

"I want you now," Beckett told him seriously. A smile spread across her face as he lay on top of her and she took him within her once more, their lips meeting before they literally devoured each other.

Making love then Castle and Beckett did everything they could to pleasure each other and it added to their passion. They found it difficult to stop as they were tempted after each bout from then on to feel more though their fatigue began to grow. But as long as they were involved in each other they took every second they could to indulge their addiction to one another and explore that as far as their could to their complete ecstasy.


	17. Words That Thoughtless Speak

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I was very, very happy getting the feedback I did for the last chapter so I want to get to my thank yous for them! TORONTOSUN (Great that you liked how Beckett and Darnley were close; it was another reason why I wrote the flashback to convey that. And so happy that you liked the love scenes at the end! But I'm so glad that you like how Beckett loves deeply, I believe she could if she let herself. Oh and nice you said it makes sense, I definitely want it to of course!),  
MB (Really nice to read that you think it's a beautifully written story so far. And I'm glad that you can tell the love between Castle and Beckett is powerful. It's also really nice to know that you're still trying to catch up; I do have a number of them so it's great you want to get all caught up all the way through. And don't worry, knowing you're likely busy and also catching up I know you aren't able to review every chapter; it's understandable! Pleased to see you think it's a wonderful series and you're welcome for posting!) and  
vetgirlmx (I was happy to see that you thought it was a very good chapter first off! Not surprised you expected the girls to react to the baby as I had written. And yeah, I figured that the adults would be aware of the reason the baby was with them and as you said they didn't have much of a chance to talk with Mari and Peter there too as you mentioned. I was glad that you thought it was a really nice surprise that Eliza was able to sense her mother's mood as well since I wasn't sure if readers would take her being able to do that as well as Julia; so glad I was wrong! It was interesting to see your reaction to Julia understanding the motives, but for me I figure she's perceptive and would be able to figure it out so that's why I have her knowing. I didn't think it'd be believable if she didn't, especially with her more interested in this case. Not surprised that you thought the story would end up being what it was or that you knew she would tell it to Castle. But I'm really glad that you loved the fact that she asked Darnley's permission to tell him though you made a good point, they kept it quiet and there's no expiration date! And great you liked seeing Julia writing in her diary, you will see more of it, at different times, but it'll be there! So great you can't wait to see what happens next and now you don't need to wait anymore for that!).  
Thanks so much to everyone for the reviews, I loved reading them as usual and am grateful for the time taken to write and send everything my way!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Devil's Radio_ by George Harrison, from his album _Cloud Nine_.

Words That Thoughtless Speak

Watching his wife mount Alex, Castle asked her, "Good?"

"Stop checking on me Rick," Beckett told him in a mock annoyed tone as she knew he was still concerned about her after the day before.

"I just want to make sure," Castle said as he then mounted Julius. "Is your phone off?" he asked as together they let their horses walk to the beginning of the trail.

"I set it to vibrate," Beckett answered. When her husband gave her a look; as they usually turned off their phones when they rode; she said in slight exasperation, "I can't turn it off today Rick, if Brad calls we need to know."

With a nod Castle watched her as they went past the last corrals saying, "Full trail?"

"Full," Beckett answered with a nod of her head. She then smiled and said, "Ready?" She wasn't surprised when her husband just stared at her and she turned back to the trail, nudging Alex's sides with her heels before they took off, Castle alongside her as they galloped furiously.

Wondering if his wife was going so fast to work out some frustrations from the day before Castle didn't try to stop her until they were nearing the stream. "So," he began.

"Now what?" Beckett asked in amusement as he sounded very hesitant.

"No I just enjoyed that," Castle replied.

"Me too," Beckett said, smiling at him. "And yes I'm working out my frustrations here."

"Damn," Castle swore under his breath. "I thought I'd be able to fool you."

"I don't think so," Beckett said wryly. Reaching the stream by then she dismounted and as soon as Alex and Julius were drinking from the water she checked her phone.

"It probably took a long time," Castle said. "But…"

Sighing Beckett said, "I realize that they might not even find anything with those names but there's always a hope they will."

"Oh he knew we were talking about him," Castle said as her phone shook then.

"It's not Brad, it's my dad," Beckett replied absently as she then read the message. "They're here."

"Do you want to keep going?" Castle asked her, not surprised she was biting her lower lip.

"I don't think we can, we need to get them to school," Beckett said as she was texting her father back.

"I hope Sydney's enjoying seeing Marie," Castle commented as he waited.

"If she can see her," Beckett replied simply. She then smiled and told her husband, "I'm sure the girls will want to show her Alex and Julius."

"Speaking of that," Castle began.

"We can go," Beckett told him in amusement. She pulled on Alex's reins to get him back to the trail and mounted before she waited for Castle to do the same. She began to ride first before they galloped back to the stables side by side and she wasn't surprised to see their family at the building where their horses' stalls were. "You couldn't wait could you?" she said jokingly to her mother in law and dad when they were close enough.

"I think you mean the girls couldn't," Martha answered first. "But if we interrupted your ride we're sorry."

"Don't worry," Castle said. "We didn't really have enough time today." He then looked over at his wife before he said, "What about later?"

"You think we'll have time for that?" Beckett asked in surprise.

"True… maybe?" Castle asked her.

Smiling Beckett said, "If we can. Have you heard from the Radcliffs?" directing the question to her father.

"Nothing," Jim said as he shook his head once. "But she's been doing well," he said as he needed to hand the baby over to his daughter. He smiled as she gently bounced Sydney and he was about to speak when she whistled suddenly.

"Sorry," Beckett said to him. "I don't know where he's going. Alex!" she said, calling to the stallion that had gotten away from her while she'd been distracted.

"Are you sure you should take her close to him?" Martha asked, watching as the horse walked back to her.

"He'll behave," Beckett replied, looking at the baby as she took the reins. She wasn't surprised to see that Sydney was staring at it with wide eyes before her head turned to look over her shoulder. "Should we leave them there?" she asked her husband as she walked back to him and their parents with Alex in tow.

"Yeah they're fine," Castle said, waiting for her to hand the baby back to her father. He followed her over to the stalls and took care of Julius as quickly as he could until finally he was stepping outside at the same time his wife was coming out of Alex's stall. "We've got plenty of time for breakfast," he told her.

"I wasn't going to take us to the station right now," Beckett said simply. She took Sydney and said, "I hope we have time to change after we drop them off."

"Uh-oh," Eliza said to her sister as they were watching Marie and her mother through the railings.

"They're coming?" Julia asked, looking over at the stable where their parents' horses were. She sighed when she saw that her little sister was right and said, "I guess we gotta go."

"How's she doing?" Beckett asked her daughter when she was close to them with Eliza.

"Really good she's stronger; you can tell," Julia said, looking back at her filly. When she turned to her mother she held her arms out and said, "Could I carry her?" She wasn't surprised when her mother looked unsure so she quickly told her, "Just to the car."

"Alright," Beckett said with a nod before handing Sydney over. She was sure her daughter would be able to handle the baby; since she'd carried Eliza as a baby; but she remained close her as they made their way over to the cars in the parking lot.

"We'll head to the café," Castle said.

"You don't want to change now?" Jim asked him and his daughter.

"We don't have the time for it," Beckett said easily as she waited for Castle to open the door. "Eliza," she said as the little girl was trying to take Sydney from Julia.

"I wanna help," Eliza protested though she didn't put much effort in her words.

"Another time," Castle said, watching Julia climb into the back with the baby.

After they were in their car Beckett drove her and Castle to the café where she'd eaten with Julia the day before. She wasn't surprised, when they got out of the car, that Eliza rushed over to them. "While we order you can hold her," she said to her firmly. "But only with your sister sitting next to you okay?"

"Kay, I'll be good Mommy," Eliza said, beaming widely at her. She let her mother take her hand before they walked inside the building and she waited eagerly for them to get a table before she sat on the booth on the right. Watching nervously as Martha handed the baby to her she waited for her grandmother to set Sydney on her lap before she wrapped her arms around her. "Kay?" she asked hopefully.

"That's fine," Beckett said. "Hold onto her tight." When her youngest nodded, a serious expression on her face, she kissed her temple and let Castle take her hand so they could order.

"They'll be alright," he told his wife as he squeezed her hand.

"I know I just wanted to watch them," Beckett said with a smile as she saw the sisters talking together to the baby.

"What're they saying?" Castle asked her.

"I have no idea," Beckett said honestly. "But it looks like they're enjoying it," she added as both girls were obviously laughing at Sydney.

"Are we gonna see her after school?" Eliza was asking her big sister.

"I don't know," Julia said honestly. "But we did see Christopher after Mommy and Daddy worked on that case."

Nodding as she remembered the baby boy they'd seen sometimes Eliza said, "I hope we can see her lots," looking down at Sydney on her lap. When she tilted her head up at her sister she saw that she was looking over at their parents and she asked, "Is Mommy kay?"

"Yeah you can tell," Julia said, turning her head to her sister. "Especially 'cause she got to ride."

"She's lucky," Eliza said before Julia was leaning over and wiping Sydney's chin. "Do you want to take her?"

"That's alright," Julia assured her. "They're coming over here soon so they're gonna hold the baby."

Since the adults were coming back to them shortly after getting their food Eliza had to relinquish her hold on Sydney but she stayed next to her father who held her on his lap that time. She had to be pushed to eat by him and her mother but did her best to also make the baby laugh.

"Eliza," Beckett said a little sternly towards the end of the meal. "We're ready to go and you're still eating your croissant."

"I'm done," the little girl said rapidly. "See?" she said as she pointed to the wrapper the bread had been wrapped in.

"Okay, finish your juice," Castle said as he, his wife and Jim were clearing the table. "Are you going to call Rudy?" he asked his wife.

"They said they'd call," Beckett replied. She turned to her father but before she could speak he was doing so before her.

"We'll watch her," Jim assured her. "You don't have to worry."

"I would suggest too that you stay home," Castle added.

"We will," Jim said, reassuringly again.

"Let's get to school," Beckett told the two and they went together to the table to get the girls and leave. She and Castle were alone in the car again as they drove and she said, "Still no call."

"With that long of a list I'm not sure we really should have expected one," Castle told her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I just… want to close the case," Beckett replied, hesitating slightly before she finished. She wasn't surprised when her husband squeezed her hand and she looked at him, smiling briefly before they turned their attention to the window.

"Bye Gram, Grandpapa," Eliza was saying to the two as her parents walked up to them.

"I'll come to pick you up alright kiddo?" Martha asked her.

"Kay," Eliza said before she shared a kiss with them both.

"I'll see you at dance class I hope," Julia told them as she hugged Martha and Jim in turn.

"We'll try the best we can," Beckett's father said.

Waving to them and squeezing Sydney's hand with Eliza, Julia went to her mother and took her hand as Martha asked if they should go.

"You should," Castle answered. "If we're going home we'll be there soon but if not we'll try and get back in time to go to the class."

Saying goodbye; after telling the two to call if they needed to; Beckett said to her husband, "We're going to be late, we need to go."

"Oh right," Castle said as he realized that she made a point since it was nearly time for the bell to ring. He followed her inside and then straight into Eliza's classroom where the sisters hugged each other goodbye. He then embraced the little girl tightly saying, "Have fun and we'll see you today we promise."

"I know Daddy, will I see Sydney?" Eliza asked him.

"We'll need to see," Beckett told her gently. "But he's right; we're hoping you have fun."

"I will," Eliza said, nodding before she hugged her mother next. After sharing a kiss with her and then going to her father to do the same with him she waved to them and headed to one of the tables where her friends were playing with clay.

Letting her mother rush them upstairs Julia said, "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm not sick," Beckett said though she knew why her daughter had asked that.

"Mommy," Julia said softly, looking up at her.

"I'm much better now," Beckett told her reassuringly, looking at her husband and seeing he seemed to be a bit concerned. "Do you have your camera?"

"In my backpack it's all ready to go," Julia said, smiling at them. She hugged her mother and said, "I hope you have time to go riding today."

"Me too," Castle said, not surprised when his wife rolled her eyes. He hugged their oldest and said, "But have a great day."

"I was going to say the same," Beckett added.

"I know and thanks," Julia said. "And I'll pay attention the whole class. Be careful."

"We will," Castle and Beckett said to their youngest before she went into her classroom.

"We… there he is," Castle said as he and Beckett were leaving the elementary school and her text alert rang.

"He wants our help and if we can to come in now," she told him. "Let's go."

"You mind not changing?" Castle asked her as they started to walk over to the car.

"I'm as dressed for work as I can get," Beckett said, having worn jeans and a polo shirt for the ride; that being the best option for both that and going into the station. She let Castle drive them that time, texting Rudy on the way as the silence made her uneasy.  
"Is that him?" Castle asked when he heard her text alert again.

"It is," Beckett said with a nod. "They're waiting to see what they'll do once they can get a hold of their father…"

"Text Brad," Castle told her quickly.

"I will," Beckett said simply. Just as they were pulling into the station she got a reply from the chief and said, "He already has someone tailing Mr. Radcliff."

"Where is he right now?" Castle asked, looking over at her.

"We can ask him when we see him," Beckett said as they got out of the car. She was first inside of the station and into Brad's office saying, "Please tell me that officer-"

"He's at home," the chief replied, knowing what she was about to ask. "And hasn't moved; I would imagine he's still mad at his kids if he hasn't answered their calls. How's the baby?"

"She's good," Castle answered. "Safe at our house with our parents."

"Good to hear," Brad said. "Okay so now you're here we need your help with some of the names we got."

"We're ready to look into them," Beckett said immediately. "You haven't found anything?"

"Afraid not," Brad said as he walked with them out to their desk. "We divvied up the list so I want you to take these two."

"Are we contacting them?" Castle asked as he sat at the desk next to it.

"We are and luckily they've been helpful," Brad said. "These two names are maids that go in on weekends only."

"So they'll talk to us," Beckett said, opening the computer.

"Let me know if you have anything," Brad said before he went back to his office.

Watching his wife typing Castle asked, "Do you want some coffee?"

"That would be nice," Beckett said. As she looked at the information for the first woman she frowned, something bothering her unexpectedly. But she tried the best she could to turn her attention to what she needed to do and she was dialing the number of the maid's home.

Finishing both cups of coffee Castle went back to his wife, seeing that she was hanging up. "All finished?" he asked her.

"I am," Beckett said. "Did you make some kind of art?" she asked him in return before he handed her one of the cups in his hands.

Shaking his head Castle said, "Really strong coffee."

"Thanks," Beckett said. She took a small sip and after recovering from the strength of it told him, "They weren't there as they work at other houses on Sundays way on the other end of the island closer to the city."

"I had a feeling," Castle replied. "So should we head in and tell Brad?"

"Hold on," Beckett said. "I'm wondering one thing though."

"You mean Mrs. Radcliff's lovers?" Castle asked. He wasn't surprised when his wife nodded and he said, "I thought about that too but I'm not sure how we could really prove anything with that theory."

"I have an idea," Beckett told him before she led him over to Brad's office. Without a word she grabbed the pictures of the known lovers of Mrs. Radcliff and hung them on the back of the second murder board before she put up the pictures of the kids. "What do you see?" she asked them.

"No," Castle said in surprise as he and Brad were looking at the photos. "Wait, how the hell did we miss that?"

"Where was his name on the list?" Beckett asked Brad in response.

"Towards the end," the chief said after he'd looked at it on his desk. "Yeah… really?"

"You can see it for yourself," Beckett told him. "We have the wrong man."

"And their partner too," Castle said. Something seemed to suddenly come to him and he said to his wife, "I'll call Mother, check on Sydney."

"I need to call Rudy," Beckett said, that statement reminding her about the kids. She turned towards the window and then dialed Rudy's number she had, putting the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" a voice asked on the other end.

"Duncan? This is Kate Beckett," she said to the teenager. "Is your brother there, Rudy?"

"No, look, something happened," he replied.

"What do you mean, I just texted him," Beckett said.

"Yeah I was… playing a game on his phone and he went out to get breakfast for us," Duncan replied.

"Alone?" Beckett asked as Brad leaned over to hear the conversation.

"No, Mr. Rocco went with him but he hasn't come back either," Duncan said.

"Okay you guys need to stay in your room we'll be right there," Beckett said.

"Sydney's doing fine… what is it?" Castle asked as he walked back into the office then.

"I'll explain on the way," Beckett told him as she and Brad hurried to him before she grabbed her husband's wrist to pull him after them out the door.

* * *

"I'll check on the kids," Brad started to say before Beckett was holding onto his sleeve.

"Send Enos and Bernier," she told him.

At first the chief was going to protest that before he then nodded and motioned to his officers to head into the hotel before he turned to Beckett. "What're you thinking?" he asked her as she grabbed the gun on her hip.

"I don't know," Beckett said honestly before she looked to her right. "Rick? Stay here," she told her husband after they all heard the groan in the distance.

Castle nodded and watched as his wife followed Brad down to where there was a wall made of rocks covering dumpster bins. He tried to stay in place but the second they disappeared around the corner he nearly ran after them. When he went around himself he skidded to a stop, seeing that his wife was kneeling next to Rocco who had a gash on his forehead. "Is he okay?" he asked as he reached them.

"I don't remember what happened…" Rocco repeated for a second time to Beckett. "Where's Rudy?"

"We don't know," Beckett said. "Listen," she said as he tried to sit up but she placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Rudy has a membership with the Botanical Gardens doesn't he?"

"Yeah… he knew that guy… the hell his name is," Rocco said, sounding much stronger than he had before. "The one you arrested."

"Did he know about his greenhouse?" Beckett asked.

"Whole family did," Rocco said as a siren pierced the distance. "It… he didn't kill his sister," he said, looking up at them in concern.

"We know he didn't we just needed confirmation that the people we know did it had the opportunity," Brad said. "Thank you for that."

Though she didn't want to Beckett waited with the chief and Castle for the ambulance to arrive before Rocco was placed in the back. While they were waiting she then turned and saw Dally suddenly running around the corner towards them. "He's alright," she said, grabbing the woman to stop her from launching herself into the back of the ambulance. "He may have a concussion but he's being taken care of."

"What about Rudy?" the woman asked, tears in her eyes.

"We're going to find him now," Castle said as Brad gestured the woman into the ambulance. "She can go with him?" he asked out of the corner of his mouth.

"She's his girlfriend," Beckett said simply. "Come on," she said as Brad left the vehicle. "Who do you have to come with us?"

"Gordon, Hill, Hutchinson and Wade," Brad said before he got his radio from his hip and began speaking into it. When they reached his squad car he told Beckett, "We stay together." She opened her mouth to protest and he held up his hand. "We stay together because there's two of them. If they split up we split up too but you're not going without backup."

Though she didn't want to agree to that Beckett knew she didn't really have much choice and she got into the front seat as the chief started the car. She clenched her teeth as they neared the gardens saying to her husband, "Julia." She wasn't surprised when he swore at the reminder and she looked back out the windshield, hoping their daughter's class was already leaving by the time they got there though it wasn't even close to lunch yet.

* * *

"Alright class," Julia's teacher was saying to the students. "We'll pass by the new garden they're creating though it isn't finished just yet. They're going to let us get a sneak peek at it."

As they were walking by the workers in the incomplete garden Julia looked over at a greenhouse where some people were going inside.

"What is it?" Peter; her buddy for the trip; asked her.

"Nothing," Julia replied as she turned back ahead of them. But she couldn't get the feeling that something was wrong and she glanced back before they came to another garden that had desert plants. Since she and Peter were last in the line of students she said to her partner, "I need to go."

"Huh?" the boy asked as he looked away from some tiny cacti. "Wait, where are you going? The bathroom? I can ask-"

"No I just… gotta go," Julia said, looking back towards the greenhouse once more. She let go of his hand and said, "If they ask just… say I went to the bathroom."

"We're gonna get in trouble," Peter said uneasily.

"Not you, just me," Julia said and with that she took off back to the greenhouse. But before she could get too close to the door she went into the trees, hearing a noise like a twig snapping underfoot there. She was nearing the side of the structure shaded by trees when all off a sudden she was grabbed from behind. Before she could cry out though her mouth was covered and she started to struggle as her heart pounded heavily in fear.

"Shh, I'm not going to hurt you," a voice whispered to her quickly. "I'm going to let you go, don't run away okay?" When the girl nodded he let her go and looked down into her face. "You… you look a lot like your mother," the man said, smiling at her slightly as he realized who she was.

"Who… are you Rudy?" Julia asked, having been terrified when she'd been grabbed but as the man had spoken she relaxed.

"You know who I am?" he asked as he nodded his head to her.

"Yeah my parents talked about you," Julia said. "I'm sorry about your sister," she then said hurriedly, following him as he went through the trees further from the greenhouse. "Are you okay?" she asked as his face was becoming bruised and there was a cut to his forehead.

"Not really," Rudolph replied with a sigh. "Wait why are you here?" he said, stopping and turning to the girl. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"We're on a field trip," Julia replied.

"Do you have a cell phone?" Rudolph asked her. When she shook her head he groaned and said, "I thought you would."

"I had to leave it at school," Julia replied as he held his hand out to her. She saw that it was bloodied and she whispered, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I punched them a couple times," Rudolph said, grimacing at the state of his hand. "Come on," he told her as he held his other hand out to her.

Holding on to it Julia then recalled something and said, "Sydney is doing really good."

"I'm glad to hear that," Rudolph replied.

"I…" Julia started to say. When she saw the man was looking at her she said, "You're gay?"

"Did your parents tell you that?" Rudolph asked.

"Sort of," Julia said. "But you like girls too…"

Smiling at the unasked question there Rudolph said, "I like both." He saw that she was staring at him and slightly discomfited by the question in her eyes he said, "I have a boyfriend and girlfriend right now. But, but don't think I'm saying you need to do that. You can just have a boyfriend if you just want one."

"It's okay, my parents were talking about having you and your brothers and sisters over for dinner today," Julia told him. "Before they left to go on their ride so they don't care you're dating two people. I don't either."

"You're very lucky," Rudolph said, squeezing her hand. They came to the path then and he said, "I have to get you back with your class and get your parents and the police out here."

"Who hurt you?" Julia asked. "Is it the killer?"

"Killers," Rudolph corrected her absently as he saw her teacher waving to him; who he guessed was her teacher.

"Julia Castle," the woman said angrily. "You know you're not supposed to leave the class, what were you doing?"

"I saw something and it was Mr.…" Julia started to say before she looked at Rudolph.

"Radcliff," the young man replied.

"Mr. Radcliff brought me back," Julia said quickly before her teacher could.

"Thank you," the teacher said to the young man. "You should call an ambulance," she then said, looking at his wounds.

Before anyone could say anything else there was the distant sound of a shot and before the two adults could stop her, Julia was running away from them in the direction of the sound.

* * *

"Chief Davis," the new head of the gardens said in relief when she saw him. "We saw them going into the greenhouse but they haven't come back out."

"Alright, stay here," Brad said.

"What about the school that's here for a field trip?" Beckett asked as soon as the chief had finished.

"They're gathering at the south greenhouses," the woman replied. "They're nowhere near the one the three went into."

"Keep your employees in this area," Brad told the woman before he turned to his officers. "I need you two to go to the left, you two to the right and we'll take the middle," he said, speaking to Enos last. "If you find anything, contact me." Once the officers were walking down the paths he turned to the two and said, "Castle-"

"Don't," he said to his friend. "I'm going with you even if I don't have a weapon."

Brad knelt then and took his back up from his ankle, handing it over to his friend saying, "Do not use it until you need to."

Beckett, trying to stem her impatience, held back from saying anything before the chief led the way down the path they were in front of. She stayed close behind him, glancing back at her husband to see that he was followed by Enos. When they reached the greenhouse she flinched when there was the sound of a shot and turned toward it with the others, seeing it was coming from the building.

Castle was going to grab his wife to run to the nearest tree for cover when he felt Enos taking him by the arm over to the one he'd seen. He looked out once he was sure there weren't any more shots and saw that Beckett was across the path on her own. He called her name, trying to get her attention, when she suddenly disappeared. "Kate!" he yelled before Enos was pulling him after him further into the trees. "Where the hell are you taking me?" he asked.

"I-" the officer began before he was suddenly ducking a bat aimed at his head. He started to bring his gun up to aim at their attacker when it was knocked out of his hands and he yelled as his left wrist was broken.

"Lawson freeze!" Castle yelled at the man, his finger on the trigger of Brad's back up.

Looking at him the man said, "Drop the gun," showing him the gun that was in his other hand.

Castle didn't bother to reply, watching as Enos stood up with his gun in his right hand. "Okay?" he asked the officer.

"I've been better, drop your weapon Lawson," the man said.

Lawson looked around himself as he was backing up from the two and he finally pulled the trigger, aiming it at Enos before he was suddenly falling back against the ground. "Get-" he started to say before Castle grabbed his gun and tossed it away towards Enos. While he was distracted with that he punched the writer in the face before he was meeting the ground with the back of his head as Castle punched him in the eye.

"Stop," Enos yelled as he aimed his gun at Lawson's forehead. "We know you killed everyone in this case."

"Almost everyone," Castle said, standing up with his nose bleeding. He got a hold of his gun and aimed with the officer saying, "Why?"

"I'm not talking," Lawson hissed through his clenched teeth.

"We don't need you to," Castle said, glancing at Enos.

"Get my radio," the officer told him. "I can't grab it but I've got my gun on him."

Castle took the radio off the officer's belt and called in the chief and the others, wondering if his wife was going to hear that at all since he had no idea where she was. As he and Enos were waiting for backup he asked, "Did you want me to handcuff him?"

"Wait for someone else to join us," the officer replied, shaking his head. "I'm not going to risk losing him."

"Daddy!" a voice suddenly cried to their left.

"Julia," Castle said in shock. "What are you doing here sweetheart you need to be with your class." When she didn't answer and just ran to him, holding onto him tightly he said, "Get behind me."

"Is that who hurt Rudy?" Julia asked.

"You saw him?" Castle asked her in surprise.

"Yeah he's with my teacher now," Julia said, looking at Lawson. "Who is he?" she whispered.

"Rudy's father," Castle said angrily. "The man who threw him out yesterday was just his adopted father… though he didn't know."

"Yeah, we knew what to do," Lawson spat out. He looked at Julia and said, "You should stay away from him."

"He's nicer than you," Julia said, noticing then that her father's nose was bleeding. "Where's Mommy?" she asked her father, looking away from the man bleeding from his mouth on the ground.

"I don't know," Castle admitted. "But she'll be back soon I'm sure, she's with Brad probably. Hutchinson, Wade," he then called to the two. He watched them handcuff Lawson and then turned to Julia when he realized that she was gone. "Julia? Julia!" he yelled as his scan of their surroundings revealed nothing of his daughter in her recognizable school uniform.

* * *

When they'd separated Beckett had headed away from the greenhouse, not sure why exactly she'd done so since it was obvious the shot had come from closer to the structure. But all of a sudden she saw someone in black run across the trees in front of her and she raced after them. She managed to catch up to the person and as Mrs. Radcliff began to raise the rifle in her hand to her shoulder she threw herself at the woman; unknowingly mimicking her husband with Lawson; and when they hit the ground they rolled, hitting a shed that they'd come to. "Radcliff you're under arrest for the murder of your daughter!" she yelled.

Before Beckett could try to get control of the woman she was thrown away from her and she tried to recover before hands were on her throat. She needed little to recover from that, grasping the woman's wrists before she tried to turn them away from her and bring Mrs. Radcliff to heel. But the woman knew self defense and the way she was punched with the heel of her hand was enough to let Beckett know she was going to have to take things a little differently. She let herself fall back on the ground before tucking and rolling the best she could.

"You bitch! You're not supposed to agree with them!" Mrs. Radcliff yelled as she picked up a fallen branch; her rifle long gone.

"You killed your daughter," Beckett said before she punched the woman in the chest so the branch fell to the ground and they were circling one another once Mrs. Radcliff had pushed herself off the shed. "You tried to kill your son. They were your children."

"They were unclean!" Mrs. Radcliff screeched. "They were dirty and they were no children of mine."

Beckett felt a sudden rage in her at the woman's words and she then grabbed her as she ran to her and they were trying to subdue one another until Mrs. Radcliff's fist shot out before she could stop it. She groaned in slight pain as her nose bore the brunt of the punch but she tried not to let it take her down as she did her best to maintain her balance. Even feeling her blood falling past her lips she managed to shove Mrs. Radcliff against the side of the shed, the sound of her head on the metal wall was satisfying and she did it twice more before she held the woman still. "Chief! Castle!" she yelled.

Instead of the two men running in response to her cries there was the sound of smaller feet and Julia appeared in the small clearing the shed was in. She nearly skidded on the grass when she saw her mother being hit in the face and was going to scream when Beckett recovered and backhanded the woman; hard.

"You don't know," Mrs. Radcliff said, her face bloodied after she collapsed to the ground, her ankle giving out when Beckett had stomped on it to try and get it out of the way. "You have kids… if they were-"

"Shut up," Beckett said, her gun she'd found a little away from them on the grass aimed at the woman. "Shut up they were your children, your flesh and blood. Both yours and Lawson and you killed her, tried to kill Rudy who is a better man than his father; both of them."

Laughing hysterically Mrs. Radcliff said, "You didn't know them, they hated me."

"They had reason to," Beckett said, looking up.

"Your kids will hate you too," Mrs. Radcliff spat out, along with some blood.

"No we won't," Julia said, letting the two know she was there.

"Julia stay there," Beckett told her daughter once she'd recovered from the sight of her oldest.

"Beckett," Brad said as he made his way through the trees.

"Take her, she's injured," Beckett said, watching as Gordon followed the chief. As soon as she was sure the two had Mrs. Radcliff detained she holstered her gun and ran to Julia as she came to her. "Sweetie," she breathed.

"Mommy you're hurt, Daddy too," Julia told her, peering up at her.

"Kate!" Castle said, running to them before Beckett could reply to what their daughter had said. He threw his arms around his wife before he pressed Julia's back with his hand. "Are you oaky?" he asked as they let go of each other.

"I am, you?" Becket asked when she saw his injury.

"Fine, my nose stopped bleeding," Castle replied.

"Mommy, Daddy what about Rudy?" Julia asked. When her parents looked to her she quickly told them what had happened and said, "He was hurt really bad, there was a lot of blood on his face."

"Let's go back and we'll see how he's doing," Castle said, taking her hand and then his wife's so they could make their way back to the entrance of the gardens where they could check on the young man and get Lawson and Mrs. Radcliff into the back of squad cars after they'd been cleaned up.

"Guys," Brad said after he had made sure their killers were in the back of the cars. "I need to talk to Julia."

"It's okay," the girl said quickly before her parents could say anything.

"Are you sure?" Castle asked her first.

"Yep," Julia said, nodding. "And then can I see Rudy?"

"If they're finished patching him up," Brad said. "But he's alright from what I heard the EMT say."

Nodding Julia began to talk about what had happened and she told everything, including what had made her break away from her class in the first place. When she finished she said, "Why did they bring him here?"

"We're not sure," Brad said, not surprised when her parents looked at him to answer that.

"I can't know?" Julia then guessed.

"Sorry," Beckett said. "If there's a chance we can tell you then we'll say. Can we see Rudy now?"

"Go ahead and check, I'm heading to the station with those two," Brad said. He wasn't surprised for a second time when the two started to protest that and he held up his hand telling them, "I'm taking this on my own."

Beckett was quiet then as she realized he needed to do so; especially since Lawson had fought with her husband; so instead she asked, "And Enos?"

"I'm going to see him before I go, his wrist was broken so he'll be out for a while," Brad answered. "Come on, we'll see how everyone is after you two get cleaned up."

"We're fine," Castle said quickly as Julia looked up at him and Beckett. "My nose stopped bleeding."

"So did mine," Beckett said. "And we've seen worse."

"I remember," Julia said with a nod. "Are your noses going to be bruised?"

"No we didn't get hit that hard," Beckett said as she looked at her husband.

"I didn't either which is lucky after what that… what Lawson did to Enos," Castle said. "Really tried to stop him but…"

"I'm sure he appreciates the effort," Beckett said before an EMT came over to them once Brad had talked to the man. She took the cotton ball and used the side mirror of the ambulance they'd come to to clean off her face. She watched her husband do the same and then sighed as she took a good look at him. "You didn't say he'd punched you in the face," she told him.

"Ah… a shiner?" Castle asked. He let her tilt his face towards the sun and said, "Not that much?"

"No," Beckett replied simply. "But you'll have some bruising… light considering it took until now to show up."

"She's right," the EMT said, still with them. "Any pain?"

"Not really," Castle said. "What about Mr. Radcliff… Rudolph?" he asked, wondering if the young man wanted to be called by that name anymore.

"He's doing alright, you wanted to see him?" the man asked. When the three nodded he led them over to another ambulance and said, "Mr. Radcliff?"

"Hey," Rudolph said as he looked past the man and saw the three there. "You found your parents Julia."

"Yep," the girl said with a smile. She then grew serious and said, "You're okay for sure now though."

Since he knew that she wanted him to say it himself Rudolph smiled and told her, "I'm definitely okay."

"We are too," Castle said as the young man was looking at him.

"What are you going to do now?" Beckett asked him.

"Rembert is heading back to the house with Duncan to get our things," Rudolph replied, leaning back. "Our… 'father,'" he said as he put the word into air quotes. "Disowned us this morning so we're… homeless."

"Wait, did anyone tell you about-" Beckett began to say.

"Lamont's fine," Rudolph interrupted her. "Fiona's with him now."

"What about Stephanie?" Castle asked.

"She's with Fiona," Rudolph replied. "But yeah we need to figure out what we're going to do tomorrow."

Beckett wasn't surprised when her husband glanced at her then but she didn't say anything for a moment. Finally she spoke saying, "Is he going to need to stay at the hospital?"

"No he'll be released soon," Rudolph replied. "Why?"

"We're inviting you to our home for dinner tonight," Castle said.

Sighing the young man said, "Julia mentioned that earlier. We'd be glad to if you don't mind."

"You need to get Sydney," Beckett replied. "And we'd also like to help you with whatever you might need to… move on."

"Lamont and Fiona said they have an idea," Rudolph replied. "Can I go now?" he then said to the EMT that had cleaned him up.

"Yes just be careful, if you feel dizzy then please seek medical attention," the man replied.

Julia stepped back with her parents to let the young man step out of the ambulance and as soon as she had she was throwing her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Sorry," she then said, slightly blushing when she'd pulled away. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I appreciate that," Rudolph said with a smile. "You did hug your parents first right?" When she nodded he said, "Good to hear."

"Do you need a ride?" Brad asked.

"I'd appreciate that," Rudolph said. "I'll tell everyone else about you inviting us… are you sure? There are six of us."

"We're sure," Castle said, Beckett nodding next to him. "Come over around five thirty."

"And bring whatever you can of Sydney's," Beckett then added. "But your father disowned even her?"

"He did," Rudolph said with a sigh. "He didn't want to raise a child not his… never mind he'd been doing it for the five of us."

Beckett watched with Castle and Julia as the young man went with Brad to his squad car, the chief giving him the ride to the hospital. When they had left she turned to the girl and said, "You need to go back to school."

"But…" Julia began in protest. But she trailed off, knowing that her parents wouldn't really let her try to argue since it was about school. Sighing she said, "What time is it?"

"Almost eleven thirty," Beckett said after she'd looked at her watch.

"When were you supposed to have lunch?" Castle asked.

"About now," Julia replied. "But I don't see my class."

"They're in the gift shop," Wade told them. "They've been there since we got here."

"Alright, come on sweetie," Beckett said, taking Julia's hand before she started to walk over to the building where the shop was.

Following the two Castle said, "Too bad we couldn't take her to lunch."

Pausing Beckett looked at the girl who was beaming up at her and said, "We'd have to ask her teacher."

"I'll ask," Castle said simply.

Shaking her head, though she was smiling, Beckett let him go ahead of them and watched as he went straight to Julia's teacher. "After that you need to go to school," she told her daughter.

"Don't worry, I know that," Julia replied. "What'll we do?"

"Go home," Beckett replied.

"What about you?" Julia asked, not surprised her mother said that. "After lunch?"

"We need to go back," Beckett answered simply before she saw that Castle was walking back to them.

"She's okay to go but they're going to start class at one," Castle said. "But the case?"

"She asked and I said we'll head to the station again after lunch," Beckett answered.

"Okay let's go," Castle said, taking Julia's other hand after she'd waved to her friends.

"Eliza's gonna be really surprised," the girl commented after they were outside.

"She will be; your grandparents too," Beckett said, squeezing her daughter's hand until they reached their car.


	18. Words That Thoughtless Speak (Part 2)

Wrapping her arms around Rita's neck as she sat next to her Eliza said, "You have to wait for us to eat and then we can play."

"You need to fill out some worksheets first kiddo," Martha said, coming down the hall to her with Sydney in her arms. "Are you ready for lunch?"

"But you didn't make it yet," Eliza told her.

"No, we're just waiting for it to get here," Martha said. The baby began to whimper and she bounced her gently telling her, "It's alright your bottle is almost ready."

"Can I feed her?" Eliza asked interestedly, forgetting about lunch quickly.

"I think you're going to be busy with your own lunch sweetheart," a voice said behind her then.

"Daddy!" Eliza cried before she froze in starting to run to her father. "Jules!" she said. "But you have school… are you sick?"

"No," Julia said with a smile as Eliza then rushed to their mother who was next to her. "I'm just here to have lunch and then we have to leave."

"Are you going to school too?" Eliza asked as she was hugging her father tightly.

"We're going back to the station," Beckett answered.

"But you said you finished the case," Martha commented, handing Sydney over to her.

"We need to fill out the paperwork," Castle said, letting the baby take his hand. "But we won't take too long."

"And Rudy and his sister and brother are gonna come for dinner too," Julia then said with a smile.

"You met him?" Martha asked as they went together to the kitchen.

"Yeah…" Julia began to say.

"He was a nice guy," Beckett told her mother in law with a look, hoping she wouldn't question that further.

"Well that's wonderful to hear," Martha said, having understood what Beckett was trying to tell her nonverbally. "And I'm sure he'll be wonderful to meet tonight; along with his siblings. So what will we be having?" she then asked to distract Eliza.

"Simple," Castle said, nodding to Beckett's father in greeting. "I was thinking just some sandwiches and a salad for us all," he continued.

"What sammiches?" Eliza asked eagerly.

"You'll see," Castle replied.

"Here," Jim then said, handing his daughter the bottle he'd been preparing. "She's been hungry."

"Can you two set the table?" Beckett asked, going over to her chair quickly as Sydney was fussing in her arms.

"No plates girls," Castle said. "Just napkins and glasses."

"We can do that," Julia said quickly, looking to her sister who nodded at her.

Feeding the baby Beckett said, "Did he tell you who it was?" as her father sat next to her.

"He said their parents," Martha told her, nodding to the baby.

"They did," Beckett replied. She watched as Julia and Eliza went around the table and said, "Their… adoptive father I guess you want to call him disowned them," with a sigh.

"Even the baby?" Jim asked in surprise.

"Yes," Beckett said, shaking her head and trying not to disturb Sydney who was staring up at her.

"So what're they going to do now?" Jim asked gently.

"They're meeting back up together now," Castle said from the kitchen as he'd been able to hear their conversation. "And I'm sure they're planning something. Love," he said, directing the last to his wife. "Rocco and Dally live in the city don't they?"

"That's where the firm is," Beckett said, nodding her head. "I had a feeling they'd be doing that too."

"How can you know?" Julia asked, standing next to her mother since she and Eliza were finished with the table.

"It's just a guess," Beckett said. "But it makes the most sense."

"Lunch is ready by the way," Castle said, finishing the last sandwich.

"Sydney is done with hers," Eliza said then, looking over at the others.

"Give me a second," Beckett said, taking the towel that Martha handed her. She gently burped the baby as the others were getting the food and drinks to the table and once she had finished she handed Sydney to Martha who placed her into the bassinet that was next to the table.

"We decided to bring it down here," Jim explained with a smile. "So she wouldn't have to go into her carrier."

"We should eat," Castle told them, looking at his watch. "Some of us have appointments."

"Daddy," the girls both said with a groan as they gathered around the table.

"Should we talk about school now?" Martha asked after they'd eaten for a bit.

"Eliza should say, she already went through her day," Julia told them.

The little girl smiled when the others turned to her and she finished eating her bite of Cuban sandwich before she talked about what she'd done at school. She skipped over recess, looking at her big sister when she had finished.

"It's okay," Julia said quickly. "You couldn't play with me because I wasn't there."

"I just played with Dana and Mari in the sand," Eliza told the others. "And we were making a castle."

"Sounds like you had fun still," Julia said. "How was Mari?"

"She missed you but she was jealous too," Eliza said with a wide smile. "She wanted to see the trees and flowers. I did too, and Dana."

"They were nice and I took pictures," Julia said. "But we can see them tomorrow."

"Why… you're right," Castle started to say before he realized that she likely didn't want to remind everyone of what had happened at the gardens. "We should go in the fall, we never did that," he then said to his wife.

"True, we can try and plan something," Beckett said with a nod. After they'd finished eating shortly after she helped her husband clean up while the others went with Sydney and the dogs into the family room.

"Okay?" Castle asked her when they were finishing.

"I am, I just hope Brad can get them to talk," Beckett replied, washing the last plate. She took the towel that her husband handed her and then proceeded to dry her hands before she said, "What about you?"

"Don't worry," Castle replied. "I'm fine… why didn't Eliza react? Oh god, is she used to this now?"

"No I think she's taking the direction of her sister," Beckett told him.

"Ah that would make sense," Castle said, taking her hand and pulling her to him.

"Do you know what time it is?" Beckett said with a smile as she wrapped her arms about his neck as he held her by the small of her back.

"There's enough," Castle replied. He then said, "Do you want to spend time with her though?"

"We don't have enough time for that," Beckett replied. "But we do have… tomorrow."

"True," Castle said. "You're sure about having them over for dinner." He wasn't surprised when she closed the space between them so they kissed and quickly responded to her before he worked his tongue carefully into her mouth. As soon as he'd pulled away he said, "I'm with Julia a little bit."

"We just need to wrap things up," Beckett said easily, not surprised he'd said that. She brushed her lips against his before letting go of him and she led him to the family room where she saw their daughters were looking down at the baby. "Girls," she said carefully.

"I have to go?" Julia asked.

"You do, if you want to walk with me," Beckett said.

"Sure," Julia said before she looked at her father.

"Don't worry, I'm fine with it," Castle told her rapidly. "But come here and give me a hug first."

Racing to him Julia embraced him tightly before she said, "Try and hurry if you can."

"We will," Castle promised.

Going to her grandparents and her sister Julia hugged them all goodbye before she then waved to Sydney though she was still asleep. "Is Daddy going to pick you up?" she asked her mother after petting the dogs in passing.

"I'll text him," Beckett replied. She smiled and then said, "Did you want him to come with us?"

"No that's okay," Julia replied with a smile. "But what about you?"

"You always spy on us," Beckett said, just barely pinching her daughter as she passed her at the door in the wall.

"No I was just going to see if you were coming over," Julia replied though she was smiling. "So what're you going to do now?" she asked as they were making their way down the street to the school.

"You mean after this case?" Beckett asked. She wasn't surprised when her daughter nodded and with a smile said, "I'm not sure… We did finish the book and we don't have anything else."

"The wedding?" Julia suggested.

"We're basically finished with it," Beckett replied. "I suppose just finish whatever we might need to do with the house before we come back for fall."

"Oh yeah the painting," Julia said, squeezing her mother's hand.

"Well I think you mean getting some of the rooms back in order," Beckett told her, squeezing her hand. "But we'll see." She then said, "There's something I wanted to ask you, what did you talk about with Rudy when you were with him?"

"I said already," Julia said, looking forward. She wasn't surprised when her mother stopped her but continued looking ahead.

"Julia, look at me," Beckett told her gently, cupping her chin. "Did he say anything that made you uncomfortable?"

"Oh no!" Julia said hurriedly. "He was uncomfortable." She saw that her mother was confused so she told her about what the young man had said about his boyfriend and girlfriend. "I don't want to have two… people to date at the same time though," she said hurriedly.

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said as she took her hand so they could continue on. "But not a lot of people do that."

"They're happy?" Julia asked.

"I would imagine," Beckett replied. They soon reached the school and she went to the building that housed the office. "Hello," she said to the secretary at that large desk. "Julia Castle is coming back to class."

"That's right," the man said as he smiled at them. "Her teacher let us know she was coming in. Just sign in for her."

After she'd done so Beckett pulled Julia to her and embraced her tightly telling her, "Have a great rest of the day. We'll see you after at your dance class alright?"

"Sure but I almost forgot to say go riding with Daddy after you're done if you can," Julia said as they parted.

"We'll see," Beckett said simply. She hugged her daughter tightly one more time before she said, "You're okay?"

"Yeah I'm just glad Rudy and all of his brothers and sisters are," Julia told her with a nod. "I wish his other sister had been."

"Believe me they'll keep her memory alive," Beckett said. "After everything that happened and if you're worried Sydney won't know her sister they'll make sure she does. Try to pay attention in class okay?"

"I will, bye," Julia said, waving at her before she let a proctor lead her to the back of the office.

When she was outside the school again Beckett texted her husband and waited for him at the sidewalk until he appeared with the car.

"She's all set?" Castle asked as his wife got into the car.

"Mmm-hmm," Beckett said simply. When he drove away from the curb she said, "I'm surprised she's doing so well."

"Likely because she saw Rudy," Castle replied. "He must have helped her. And also because we're okay."

"Probably," Beckett said, watching as they got closer to the station.

"What're you thinking?" Castle asked, having glanced at her at her tone.

"No just trying to think of what they'll say at confession," Beckett replied. "Their explanation."

"Since we already have their motive," Castle said grimly as his wife had told him about what Mrs. Radcliff had said.

Beckett wanted to comment on that but they were pulling into their usual parking spot and they got out, walking briskly together inside the building where they found Brad in his office. "So how did it go?" she asked.

"They didn't talk to me yet," the chief replied.

"They're asking for lawyers?" Castle said, not surprised to hear that.

"No," Brad said shortly. "They're waiting for you."

"For us," Beckett said in surprise.

"Yeah they don't want to talk to you but I think they want you to hear what they have to say," Brad replied.

"So observation I'm going to guess?" Castle asked. He wasn't surprised at Brad's lack of a response and he followed his wife who was following the chief.

"Mrs. Radcliff asked that you not come in specifically," Brad said as he opened the door to the room outside interrogation for them so they could go in first.

"But she wants her here?" Castle said doubtfully.

"Likely so she can gloat," Beckett said simply, sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Likely but I figured you'd want to hear what she had to say anyway," Brad said.

"Go," Beckett said, nodding to him and motioning to him at the same time. "I'm fine," she said simply to her husband. She smiled at him and told him, "Really, she's where she needs to be right now."

Castle was only able to nod to that as Brad was entering the room and he watched as Mrs. Radcliff spoke first.

"So they're here," the woman said to the chief, stating it instead of asking.

"They are," Brad said simply. "Mrs. Radcliff," he said to her so she could turn her attention to him as she was looking at the mirror. "You've waved a lawyer so I'm assuming you'd like to speak to me."

"You know already why I did this," Mrs. Radcliff told her. "If you talked to that consultant of yours."

"I'm aware," Brad said. "So talk because I honestly don't know what it is you want to say now."

Beckett glanced at her husband as he hissed then but turned her attention back to the room where Mrs. Radcliff was speaking in response to the chief's statement.

"You want to know how we did it," the woman told the chief. "I'm right aren't I?"

"We'd like to know, yes," Brad told her with a nod, leaning back in his chair.

"Then I want a deal," Mrs. Radcliff replied, folding her arms over her chest.

Beckett laughed and then stood, walking away from the window saying, "I should have known."

"She won't get it right?" Castle asked.

"No Brad's smarter than that," Beckett replied before she turned back to see the chief's reaction.

"I'm afraid we're not about to make a deal," Brad was saying. "Not when you've already confessed."

"But you need to know how I did it," Mrs. Radcliff replied.

"Not necessarily, not to convict you and Lawson," Brad said.

Mrs. Radcliff looked away and she said, "I'll talk to her, just her."

Brad glanced to the mirror and without a word stood up and walked over to the door. When he entered observation he wasn't surprised to see Beckett waiting for him and he said, "You're sure? She said she didn't want to talk to you."

"I'm sure, I'm armed you know," she told him.

Seeing that the gun was on her hip again the chief nodded and stepped out of the way for her saying, "Be careful."

"I will," Beckett replied, smiling at her husband briefly before she left. Walking into the other room she said, "I'm surprised. Unless you want to taunt me again."

"That was your daughter? When we were arguing?" Mrs. Radcliff asked her.

"Arguing?" Castle said incredulously.

"That was her," Beckett said.

Mrs. Radcliff merely gave a nod before she then said, "I guess you're luckier than I am."

"How did you find out that your daughter was gay?" Beckett asked, deciding to try and lead her away from that path where the woman could taunt her.

"I wasn't stupid, I went to that… to that woman's apartment and could hear them… together," Mrs. Radcliff replied, faking being sick. "I told Lawson that our oldest girl was a… freak," she spat out. "And he agreed with me, we had to get rid of her. I had to leave and he tried to poison her but we couldn't give her enough to kill her until Rudolph told us about that crazy agriculturist and how he had cyanide for the rats."

"So you stole it," Beckett stated.

"Of course, we had to," Mrs. Radcliff said. "And it helped that it was easy; in the middle of the day."

Beckett nodded and then said, "And you were able to get Trainor to give the final dose."

"Easy enough, Lawson gave her his money and she gave it to her at the party," Mrs. Radcliff replied.

"And Rudy?" Beckett asked.

With an awful smirk on her face the woman said, "You are close to him. He also likes women you know."

"Might be why she didn't try to poison him fully yet," Castle murmured to Brad who nodded in agreement.

"That was Lawson, I tried to tell him we could turn our son; our brilliant little boy," Mrs. Radcliff replied. "But he was adamant he needed to be gone; he was an embarrassment."

Beckett did her best not to respond to that and instead said, "So that-"

"And it was our chance to get rid of Samuel," Mrs. Radcliff stated. She looked at the expression on Beckett's face and said, "I hated him, he wanted a wife so he could display me, only Lawson understood me. Only he gave me my children, only he loved me."

"Why not murder him?" Beckett then asked.

"Because it would be too easy for you to find us," Mrs. Radcliff replied. She glanced over at the mirror and then asked, "How did you find us?"

"Your children gave Lawson away; they have his ears; and we discovered that you were there for the last poisoning before the party though you'd said otherwise," Beckett said simply.

"He was always worried our kids would give us away but I didn't think he was right," Mrs. Radcliff said.

"And everyone else you killed?" Beckett asked.

"Lawson took care of it," Mrs. Radcliff said, waving her hand slightly. "They had to be disposed of so he did the best he could."

"And it was done sloppily," Beckett told her as she stood. She then walked out of the room, not even bothering to reply to the woman inside calling to her.

"Are you going to talk to Lawson?" Castle asked when Beckett had joined them.

"I will I'm not letting either of you go near him," Brad said. "He's… psychotic."

"I'm not surprised, considering he killed three other people to just 'dispose' of them," Castle stated.

Watching the chief leave then Beckett said, "There's a part of me that almost doesn't want to see this interrogation."

"I'm with you," Castle said. "I'm surprised that you don't want to hear his version."

Beckett shrugged at that before they watched Brad bring Lawson inside the room and then settled down to watch as they began to soon speak.

"Did you talk to Clem?" Lawson was saying before Brad could talk.

"I did," the chief replied. "And she let us know you killed Trainor, Mayor and Andres on your own."

Shrugging Lawson said, "What do you do when you have a weakling? Destroy it."

Shaking her head Beckett wasn't surprised when her husband glanced at her and they then looked together back to the man as he told Brad how he'd gotten to both residences for their second, third and fourth murders, using the fingerprints they'd taken from glasses at parties to throw suspicion off them both. She wasn't surprised to hear that he and Mrs. Radcliff had planned things out when they'd decided to kill their daughter and then their son. When the man had finished and wouldn't say anything else she told her husband, "He's calm."

"Yep, definitely psychotic," Castle said, nodding his head in agreement.

As Wade came in to help Brad take the man back to a cell Beckett stood up and left the room once she was sure they'd passed by. When they went into the chief's office she said to her husband, "I want to finish with this."

"Wash your hands clean of it?" Castle suggested. When she nodded he then told her, "Then let's hope Brad gets back so we can finish."

With a nod Beckett sat down with him and they waited for the chief to return to them and give them the paperwork they'd need to fill out and complete their assistance with the case.

* * *

Walking after his wife Castle watched as Beckett climbed up on the second railing of the fence around the corral and he said, "You think you could go in?" as she was watching Marie.

"I don't want to chance it," Beckett answered. "I just wanted to see her because I know Julia will ask about her as soon as she hears we came here." She then climbed down and took her husband's hand pulling him with her over to the stable where their horses were, walking rapidly and without a word.

Castle watched his wife as they went to Alex and Julius, wondering why she was being so forceful. "Are you okay?" he said when she let go of him.

"I'm fine," Beckett told him, slipping into Alex's stall. She then began to saddle her horse, not surprised when he nuzzled at her. "Alex is ready to go too."

"I'm not surprised," Castle said. "He must sense you are."

"Or the ride this morning wasn't long enough," Beckett said simply, taking him out of the stall. "Ready?" she asked him.

"Yeah I'm good," Castle replied as he stepped out with Julius behind him. He followed his wife to the beginning of the trail and he watched her mount using a corral railing. "Kate," he said, putting his hand on her thigh. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Beckett said immediately. When her husband continued to look at her she sighed and said, "I just want to…"

Castle jerked slightly and said, "You do?" He wasn't surprised when she started to look slightly embarrassed but soon became stern. "Alright, I'll let you lead," he told her.

Beckett didn't comment on that, waiting for her husband to mount Julius before she led him down the path, spurring Alex to gallop as fast as he could. Castle was soon next to her but she didn't say anything until they were coming to the creek.

Watching his wife again Castle said, "Where-"

"The cabin," Beckett interrupted him.

"Oh," Castle said simply, not because she had surprised him but because he was thinking it over then. He watched their horses, wishing he could hurry them to finish drinking though soon after they were raising their heads. "They're finished," he said in surprise.

"They are," Beckett said. She looked at her husband and said, "Go ahead and say it."

"They have to know love," Castle said, taking her hand leading her over to Alex. He helped her up onto the saddle and said, "Especially from you."

"So you're just going along with this?" Beckett asked him.

"No," Castle replied firmly before he then got up onto his own saddle. He let her lead the way again; though he knew it well; and when he could he caught up to ride next to her. "You better hope no one comes," he commented since they were merely walking their horses.

"No one ever has," Beckett replied, glancing at him.

"True," Castle said absently before they then came to the structure. It belonged to the first owner of the property and had been storage for what everyone at the stables assumed was farm equipment. There was nothing in there at the moment but he and Beckett had used it a few times together when they could after their first time finding it during a sudden rainstorm.

Handing the blanket that she'd brought to him Beckett said, "We can't really take our time."

"I'm letting you lead in that," Castle said simply before he let her take him by the hand and pull him into the cabin with her. He closed the door behind him and tossed the blanket a little more haphazardly than he wanted to do before he was wrapping his arms around her. They kissed passionately and very shortly after that laid down together on the blanket before they were undressing each other frantically.

Beckett allowed her husband to take charge of everything, only assisting him to take off her clothes before they rushed to make love. He was rough and hard and she gave him as much encouragement as she could until they finally broke, shaking together and calling out to each other; unsuccessful in trying to keep quiet. When Castle was still above her she breathed out and said, "I needed that."

"I did too, I just didn't realize it when you did," Castle told her.

Smiling Beckett gently kissed his cheek and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome and thank you for starting that," Castle said. He was startled when she gave him a look and he asked, "What?"

"Stop trying to delay," Beckett told him simply. She watched him withdraw from her and sighed in disappointment as he got up, helping her with him.

"What do you want to do now?" Castle asked his wife once they were dressed.

"Get back out to the horses," Beckett replied. They went outside as soon as her husband had the blanket folded again and she said, "See? You worry every time we do this but I told you they're not going to run away."

Castle reached out to his wife then and took her hand pulling her to him before they kissed deeply. He ran his hand over her hair when they slowly parted and he smiled at her before saying, "Now I think I'm going to be a little unsettled."

"Let's go," Beckett said, rolling her eyes. She turned to the horses and whistled so they'd make their way over to her before she said, "We have a little more time."

"I'm following you love," Castle told her with a smile.

Beckett returned his with a smile of her own and she then climbed up onto her saddle, watching her husband doing the same. She led them back to the path and once there she said, "I'd like to jump."

"I'm not surprised-" Castle began.

"After we go over to that new field," Beckett finished with a slight smirk at her husband.

"Yeah… good idea," Castle replied. He laughed when she rolled her eyes and he said, "I'm not surprised at all."

Tugging on the reins Beckett soon got Alex straight and she and Castle galloped together to the field where she waited for him to open the gate. "Maybe we should leave it open when we leave," she told him.

"You heard Charlie, he wants it closed behind everyone," Castle said, leading Julius instead after his wife.

"Are you going to ride with me?" Beckett asked as she watched him climb up on the top rail.

"I'll watch," Castle replied, watching as she walked Alex parallel to the fence. He leaned over so they could kiss but it was done quickly and he commented, "I think he wants to keep going," since the stallion had walked, making them part.

Not replying to that Beckett urged Alex along the fence and when they'd reached the corner she turned him to go diagonally though he was already beginning to move in that direction. She didn't look over at her husband, feeling too elated to care for the moment if he was watching her though she had a feeling that he was. She could feel the last of the stress she'd encountered from the case leaving her and she rode back to him then saying, "Sure you don't want to ride?"

"Sure," Castle said, taking the reins from his wife as she took Julius to come with her from where he was grazing. "You're going to come with me right?"

Beckett couldn't help smile widely; as her husband was looking at her pleadingly; and she nodded saying, "Let's go."

That time Castle took the lead himself, riding ahead of her until he looked over and saw that Beckett had caught up to him. He had to turn then so they could ride down the length of the field until finally he got to the other end first.

"We're not racing," Beckett said wryly after they had stopped and turned to each other.

"We never are," Castle said. "Come on, just once?"

"And if you lose?" Beckett asked, one eyebrow slightly raised.

"Then I owe you," Castle replied. He wasn't surprised when his wife rolled her eyes and he said, "Come on, for fun."

"Stop saying come on," Beckett told him teasingly. "Go," she then said, taking off and galloping the way they'd come.

Though Castle had to recover and catch up he never vocalized it as he was too focused on trying to pull ahead of her. But she'd been able to get too much of a head start and Alex was too fast so he was soon approaching her as she turned around to him. "So I owe you I think," he told her when he'd come up against her side though they were facing the opposite directions. "Just name it."

"I'll do that," Beckett said as they then made their way over to the open gate. She was going to ride through it and continue to the stable when she heard just Alex's hooves on the ground. Stopping him and doing a quick turnaround he she said, "So you wanted to ask me if I didn't break the rules every once in a while?"

"That was years ago," Castle said after making sure the gate was securely locked after them. "And I don't want to come up against Charlie."

"And yet you're fine with doing that with me," Beckett said, watching him mount his horse then.

"Why not," Castle said absently as he got his other foot set in its stirrup. "You still want to jump?"

"As long as we don't wager on this then I'm fine with that," Beckett replied as they made their way over to the corral where the obstacles were. She rode in first and said, "You first?"

"Okay," Castle replied. He then rode off and took each obstacle as he approached them until he'd made his way back to where his wife had moved to wait for him. "Well?" he asked her.

"Not bad," Beckett replied. "I didn't know you were planning to compete though."

"Trust me, I'm not," Castle replied. "I figure it's best to get your opinion."

Sighing and shaking her head; smiling at the same time; Beckett spurred Alex away from him until she set him to galloping to the first fence.

Castle held Julius still while watching his wife, unabashedly admiring her form as she leapt with the stallion over each fence. He tried not to grow aroused again as she finished with the course but as he shifted on his saddle he realized he hadn't been successful. "Nice," he told her.

Studying her husband Beckett said, "Again?"

Shaking his head Castle told her, "I'll be fine."

Again studying him Beckett then said with a smile, "Do you want to go?"

"I do," Castle replied. As they made their way over to the stable he said, "How do you think Julia did the rest of the day?"

"I'm not sure," Beckett told him honestly. "We'll be able to tell when we see her." Glancing over at him then she smiled as he looked at his watch and she said, "Want to get a drink?"

"Sounds good," Castle replied, wondering when she could have checked the time as there was more than enough for them to go to get a drink.

"I guessed," Beckett said, having sensed his unasked question.

"That sounds great to me," Castle said absently as they both dismounted in front of the building. Brushing down Julius in his stall he listened to Beckett talk to Alex and smiled at the sound before he finished, feeding his stallion some oats before he stepped outside at the same time that Beckett did. "You realize we were at work this whole time in our riding clothes?" he asked her as they went to wash their hands.

"Of course I'm sure it was interesting for everyone to see," Beckett said with a smile. "But we should shower and change before we go to the class."

"Speaking of class," Castle told her then as they were walking together to the car. "Ready for tomorrow night."

Giving an exaggerated sigh Beckett said, "I don't think I have much of a choice do I?"

"Not really," Castle replied easily. "And you should think of the fact that Julia will have that to look forward to."

"I'm aware of that," Beckett replied, pausing then so they could get into the car. "But I have to wonder what we're going to learn next and by that I mean will we keep with the Tango and Waltz."

"We're sure to find out," Castle told her, squeezing her hand before he put the car in gear and drove away from the stables.

"Do you mind tonight?" Beckett asked him as he was making his way to a coffee shop they would sometimes stop at.

"Not really, it makes sense Brad would want to have this at his home," Castle said as the chief and his wife had offered their home for dinner with the Radcliff children. He then looked at his wife and said, "Okay maybe not but I think he's trying to give the kids a sort of family environment for a night."

"And did he mention that to you when you talked to him?" Beckett asked in amusement.

"Maybe," Castle said. He smiled at her and said, "There's no issue, the food will be delivered and there's more than enough room for us all. And I think that the two youngest; not Sydney but Duncan and Stephanie; will enjoy meeting Eve and Jacob."

"They might," Beckett replied with a slight nod before she looked ahead to watch her husband park. "Can we take this to go?" she asked him across the roof of the car.

Castle opened his mouth to ask her why she wanted to do that but realized the answer and he breathed out saying, "I think we can," simply before they walked together to the door.

* * *

Sipping her drink Beckett watched Eliza outside begin to throw shells down into the water before she then turned to Jim who was with her. She smiled slightly as it was obvious to see how happy her daughter was but her attention was taken by the door closing and locking behind her. "Rick?" she asked as he came to her.

"Did you change your mind?" Castle asked her while he was walking over to her.

"No I was just watching Eliza," Beckett said, nodding out the window with a smile. She sipped the last of her drink and then went to the table, setting the cup down there and telling him, "We need to go soon you know."

"Do we?" Castle said as he turned his attention to his wife. When she literally threw herself at him he gasped out his surprise and then held onto her as his back hit the window. But that didn't stop him from kissing her back as soon as her lips were against his and he fought against her tongue the best he could until finally she was moving away from him. "We should go," he said, running his hand over her cheek lovingly.

Beckett was left a little breathless at the look on her husband's face, especially the way his eyes were almost caressing her, so she just followed as he pulled her by the hand into their bathroom. When he kissed her she was almost ready for him, responding to him just a few seconds after he had begun. It was no less pleasurable though as their tongues were soon rolling together until finally they needed to breathe. She was silent as he began to undress her and together they got her clothes off. She was soon gasping out for air as her husband cupped her breasts and she reached for his shirt to start unbuttoning it. "I…" she started to say before she stopped and smiled briefly. "This hasn't tired you out?" she asked.

"Kate," Castle said as he knew what she meant by her wording. He leaned down at that point and he kissed her gently before moving away slightly so he could press his forehead to hers. "You know the answer to that already," he told her before he felt his shirt fall open fully. Though he didn't want to he parted from her and removed his shirt before he let her open his jeans. He tossed those aside after removing them and then took off his boxers himself. While she was watching him he got an idea and pulled her to him saying, "Tonight I'm giving you a bath; that's what I owe you."

"Really?" Beckett said in amusement.

"Really," Castle said, serious to her levity. He then leaned over and kissed her as hard as he could, feeling her tongue very quickly respond to him before they were tangling around each other rapidly. He couldn't stop himself and groaned as his wife literally rubbed her body against his and he let one of his hands go down to her ass, cupping it firmly. When they finally parted he led her to the shower before he turned it on and they stood together under the water, kissing passionately.

Beckett felt as if she was burning, she was burning, the way her husband was touching her was almost more than she could stand. But finally they slowly parted and she smiled at him saying, "You can read my mind."

"I wanted the same," Castle said, holding her closer against him. He then looked down into her eyes and murmured, "One at a time." He wasn't surprised when she kissed him and after they'd parted said, "Again?"

Nodding Beckett let her husband push her back against the wall before he proceeded to kiss at her neck. She moaned immediately at the shock of his touch before he then moved quickly down to her breasts. She wanted to smile but she was becoming too involved in what he was making her feel as he was caressing at her mounds before he brought his mouth into play. She watched him flick his tongue out to the water on her skin though it was soon replaced by more. She held onto him then as he began to roll his tongue around both her nipples, gasping against the water as she was scraping at the back of his head with her nails.

Castle could feel his wife's pleasure in the way she was holding onto him and he did the best he could to stimulate her with just his tongue. Eventually he had to take her with his mouth as he knew she wasn't going to last long and he suckled at her almost hungrily until she was making him pull away. "Too much?" he asked as he raised his head to look at her.

"I want more," Beckett told him seriously. She wasn't surprised when he then began to kiss her frantically and she was trying to recover to kiss him with the same ferocity. She soon managed it but wasn't doing so for very long before he was pulling away from her. She looked into his eyes for only a few moments before he was kneeling in front of her. Shortly after she was throwing herself against the wall behind her as he pressed a kiss to her clit. She had her eyes shut tightly as the pleasure was immediate and rough and she held onto the tiles behind her the best she possibly could. But there was no purchase and she was very quickly writhing against the cool material while her husband proceeded to pleasure her as thoroughly as he could.

Loving the way his wife was reacting Castle didn't stop until finally she was climaxing, her fingers digging almost into his scalp until finally she was still. When he felt that he'd pleasured her for long enough he moved away and stood saying, "Good?"

Not trusting herself to speak Beckett merely nodded before he was kissing her and she did the same to him before she moved her hand. When he tensed up she smiled as they'd parted in his movement and she murmured, "You have to be fair."

Shuddering at the sultry quality of his wife's voice Castle said, "I do… I never said I was going to stop you. But wait… could you kiss me before you start?" When she gave him a beaming smile he pulled her tight before their lips then met and he ran his hands all around her body as much as he could before stopping. "Okay… if you want to then you can go ahead," he told her.

"Thank you for giving me permission," Beckett told him teasingly, brushing her lips against his. She then moved to her knees as he'd done with her and then took his member with her hand, drawing it into her mouth before she began. She heard the muffled sound of him hitting the wall and tried not to smile as it would impede her work. And she continued to do so until finally she felt comfortable enough to bring both of her hands up to work with her mouth.

Castle was aching, throbbing and burning all at the same time until he was sure he was going to literally explode. He was hissing and swearing a little as he tried not to hold onto his wife's hair until finally he was doing that. He watched her the best he could before she pulled away slowly until she was only holding him by one hand. "God you're… incredible," he said as he helped her stand up before they began to kiss passionately.

After they had managed to stop Beckett cupped his cheek with her hand and said, "You know you're driving me insane."

"I am," Castle said incredulously before he realized what she meant. "Please," he begged her.

"Not exactly like that," Beckett told him with a slight smile. "More when you're almost finished."

"I'll take it," Castle told her, gasping that out as she had taken him into her hand once more. He hissed heavily as she ran over his length numerous times until finally she was descending again.

Beckett began to bob her head back and forth as soon as she had him in her mouth once more and she didn't stop until she knew he was close. The second she did she was pulling away and she let her husband take over then, pushing her back against the wall before he thrust into her and they proceeded to move together though she had a much harder time doing so. Finally he broke and because he'd managed to stimulate her clit as he'd thrust within her she was right with him, crying out his name as he nearly yelled her own. When they managed to stop finally she gasped out before she had to make sure that she would be able to stand as he set her down. They kissed before she could say anything and when he pulled away from her she said with a slight smile, "Good?"

"I stand by my incredible earlier," Castle told her, kissing her jaw a few times after.

"Hmm, so were you," Beckett sighed in joy. "But we should probably finish."

Nodding as he knew she was right Castle helped her over to the water and they washed one another off until finally they were clean. He turned off the water and helped her out before he then dried her off and let her do the same for him. "This bath-" he started to say.

"I'll appreciate that," Beckett told him with a slight smile as she wrapped her towel around herself. "I'm a little tired and could use the rest. Let's get dressed and open the door for Eliza okay?"

"That would be great," Castle said, nodding his head before he then followed her out to their bed. He stopped her before she could take off her towel and brushed his lips around her shoulders before he said, "I swear the bath will be nonsexual."

Beckett couldn't help the laugh that left her lips and turned around to him before they shared a gentle kiss. She smiled at their parting and said, "I won't make you swear it but it's just as well you're saying that."

"We'll get some rest," Castle replied, wondering why she was smiling about that.

"I'm just wondering if you're going to be able to hold yourself back," Beckett told him.

"Hey," Castle said in a mock offended tone. He then leaded over and kissed her cheek before telling her, "It's hard to resist sometimes."

"Believe me when I say I'm aware of how that is," Beckett told him. "But we had a nice-"

"Great," Castle interjected before she could continue.

"Great shower," Beckett said, loving the smile on his face. "But we should probably get dressed and see Eliza."

"True," Castle said, letting her go before he followed her over to the closet. "I feel like we've been ignoring her with this case."

"Not ignoring her," Beckett said simply. "More we needed to make sure that Julia was alright."

"That's true too," Castle agreed with a nod. He took his pants and brought them with his shirt before they began to get dressed on either side of their bed. "We don't need to go to Brad and Lily's house until six," he commented. "We'll have time after the class."

"Yes," Beckett replied, finishing buttoning her shirt. "We can take them to the new place."

"Perfect," Castle said, going over to the door to open it since they were both ready. "I think we should probably go miniature golfing first and then play some games and-"

"Wait until we get there to start getting excited," Beckett told him, cupping his cheek as he'd walked up to her. She heard footsteps running down the hall and she then told her husband, "Don't tell her we'll never get her to calm down."

Nodding Castle turned to the doorway and watched as Eliza rushed in, making him laugh and said, "Looks like you had a lot of fun with your grandpapa."

"Yep," the little girl said, letting him pick her up. "Did you take a shower?"

"We needed to," Beckett replied, coming to the doorway of the bathroom. "We went riding remember."

"Are you happy now?" Eliza asked. "Now you don't hafta work?"

"Very," Beckett said. "Are your grandparents ready to go?"

"They said yeah," Eliza said, nodding her head up and down a few times. "And they said are you ready?"

Beckett smiled when her husband looked to her as he set down Eliza and then told him, "We're ready for our class but we need to get some rest first before we take it."

"Are you sleepy?" Eliza asked, watching her parents finishing getting ready then.

"No just tired from working as much as we have," Castle answered for his wife.

"When is dinner?" Eliza asked her mother as her father picked him up once he'd finished getting ready.

"It's at six," Beckett said simply, running the brush through her hair a final time.

"When do we finish with Jules' class?" Eliza then asked.

"We'll have to see what there is to do," Beckett replied easily, turning to her daughter and kissing her cheek. She then kissed her husband's cheek and said, "We should head downstairs."

Castle nodded and together they went downstairs before he was setting Eliza down so she could go to Macca and Rita who were in the foyer with Jim, Martha and Sydney. "Been waiting long?" he asked the two.

"Oh no we just got here," Martha said first.

"We were looking at the driftwood that Eliza found," Jim then told his daughter and son in law.

Eliza smiled when her mother looked at her and she said, "Can I put it in my room?"

"This is driftwood gathering time," Castle told his wife with a smile on his face.

Beckett tried not to smile as her husband and daughter seemed to have the same grins but it was difficult and she finally gave in to the desire to do so. "Yes but we need to see what it looks like before we can really say if it goes into your room yet," she told them though it was mainly directed to Eliza. "Come on so we can get your shoes back on," she then told her youngest as she took her hand. She pulled her after her to the bench and helped her in getting the shoes on.

"How're you doing Katie?" Jim asked his daughter.

"I'm good," Beckett said, hoping he wasn't going to comment on the fact that she had just yawned.

Placing his hand on his wife's shoulder Castle squeezed it to try and apologize to her for tiring her out but when she glanced up at him he saw it was unnecessary. He tried not to smile at that but then looked over at his mother who was petting Macca as he stood next to her. He had the uncomfortable feeling that she knew what he and Beckett had been up to but tried to push that aside before he said, "Everything's set now so we can focus on the classes, end of school and then Vegas." He paused in moving away from his wife as she stood and said, "But not in that order of course."

"Of course," Beckett said. When she felt Eliza tugging on her hand she said, "You'll have to tell your sister to show you her countdown calendar; I'm not sure how far away we are from the trip."

"Oh," Eliza said, slightly disappointed. She was quiet then as they walked out of the house and down to the end of the driveway. When they were finally walking down to the school she said, "Is Jules gonna be happy now?"

"I think she will," Castle said as he took the carrier his mother was holding with Sydney in it. With his free hand he took Beckett's as Eliza had hurried to her grandfather and walked with him. "We'll be alright now."

"We will," Beckett said with a reassuring smile, squeezing his hand tightly before they entwined their fingers and then continued down the sidewalk after the rest of their family.


	19. Light Of The Night

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Loved getting the feedback I did for the last chapter so let me get to my thanks for them right away! TORONTOSUN (Was nice seeing you thought the last chapter was great. And I'm glad you think it's great to read how Castle and Beckett are adventurous. Had to laugh at what you said about it rubbing off on the children but I can see what you mean considering what happened. I was definitely trying to convey that they still want to be a part of the case even though they're consultants so I was happy reading you caught that!),  
Guest (It was great to read that you still think this is a fantastic series. You're welcome for posting!) and  
vetgirlmx (I was pleased to read first off that you thought it was a very exciting chapter; I wanted it to be so great I could manage that! Not surprised you were able to figure out that Julia would be involved with the field trip happening that day but glad I could surprise you when she met Rudy first thing. And I wouldn't say Julia's gotten used to them getting punched and bleeding, more she knew they were okay afterwards enough not to worry about them… for the time being; that'll be explained later in this chapter, lol. I wasn't surprised that you weren't surprised Mrs. Radcliff was one of the killers, but was when you mentioned you hadn't thought of her I thought I was going to be too obvious concerning her. And very glad you think she's despicable for not loving her children still, I wanted to make sure that she was. And I think jail and then hell are both possible, in that order. Great you want to see what happens at dinner, now you won't have to wait for that! And not surprised you think the kids deserve family time after all that!).  
Thanks so much for the reviews, loved reading them as usual and am grateful for the time taken to write and send them my way!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _When the Night_ by Paul and Linda McCartney, from the Paul McCartney and Wings album _Red Rose Speedway_.

Light Of The Night

When they reached the door of her classroom Julia turned to the school proctor who had escorted her and said, "Thank you Mike."

"No problem Julia, pay attention," the tall man said before bumping her fist.

"I will," the girl replied with a smile. She opened the door and slipped inside the room, startled when there was no teacher and everyone turned to her at the same time. Julia nearly jumped as they almost talked all together and she said, "Where's-"

"She went downstairs, Mr. Walsey is watching us from next door," Peter said, closest to her and the only one not talking. He looked at their classmates in annoyance and nearly yelled, "Shut up!"

"Thanks," Julia told him in relief as the others calmed down. But when she looked at the others she could see they were looking at her interestedly so she sighed. "What're we supposed to be doing?" she asked her partner.

"Reading," Peter said.

"Pages thirty to forty," a girl called Caroline said.

"You finished that already though huh?" a boy named Kevin said.

"What about you guys?" Julia asked. "And Mr. Walsey? He's-"

"He's busy," Dawn said. "Tell us, did you arrest someone?"

"What? No, Chief Davis did," Julia said, startled by the question. "I just went over to see what was going on."

"Did your mom kill someone?" Nick asked.

"No," Julia said vehemently, shaking her head back and forth.

"What about your dad?" another girl asked.

Breathing out hard Julia then told the others what had happened, leaving out the conversation she'd had with Rudolph as she knew he wouldn't want her to tell anyone besides her parents. When she had finished she was more than a little relieved when the teacher returned and they rushed to sit down to go back to their lessons. She glanced at the clock as they were switching from reading to history and groaned inwardly at how much longer she had to wait until her dancing class. She looked at Peter who was next to her and she smiled as he rolled his eyes before they turned their attention to the board in front of them.

* * *

"Julia!" Mari cried out, trying to push through the students leaving their classrooms. She finally made it to her friend and hugged her tightly saying, "I heard at lunch that someone shot at you!"

"Oh no, they told the story wrong… again," Julia groaned. "Come on, let's walk to the studio and I'll tell you."

Mari let Julia loop her arm through her own and listened to the story before her friend finished. "Oh I'm so glad you're okay," she said softly. She was startled when she then pulled her over to the side, away from their classmates heading to the high school. "You are okay," she stated.

"Yeah I'm gonna tell you something you have to keep secret," Julia said to Mari seriously. When her friend nodded she told her about what Rudolph had told her, knowing she could trust her but still feeling slightly guilty. But she reminded herself she could tell the young man later at dinner and hope he wouldn't be mad at her.

"So… he likes both," Mari said slowly. "Did you ever meet someone like that?"

"No," Julia answered as she shook her head in response. "But it wasn't like he was different."

"I know… you couldn't tell?" Mari then asked.

"How can you?" Julia asked. She glanced around the quad and said, "We better go, everyone's inside."

"Oh! They are," Mari said as she realized her friend was right. She took her hand and they ran inside together until they had reached the girls' changing room. "I wish I could meet him," she said as they were one of the last ones in the room.

"Maybe you will," Julia said. She had spoken absently and when her friend asked her what was wrong she said honestly, "I think my parents were talking about him moving to the city, I don't know for sure though."

"If you see him again you should ask him," Mari told her. "Ready?"

"Yep, hope my parents are out there," Julia replied. "So they finished with the case." She went out to the dance floor first and smiled when she saw that both her parents were in fact there. Since she had the chance she hurried to them and wrapped her arms tightly around her mother's neck since she was sitting. "You're all finished?" she whispered to her.

"We're all finished," Beckett replied, hugging her back. "How're you doing?"

"Good," Julia said, pulling away from her and then hugging her father and sister. "But people know what happened," she told her mother. "I explained but I don't know if they believed me."

"It's alright," Beckett told her. "You know what happened."

Julia nodded, having to leave it at that as Ms. Grey was starting to walk out to the dance floor. She hugged her mother one more time and then rushed over to her partner as the class began.

"Good afternoon everyone," Grey said with a smile at her students. "Today we're going to go over the Samba once more and after we'll work on the Paso Doble."

As the students were beginning to dance together Castle watched Julia and Peter beginning their steps and he knew it was meant for the performance the next month. He winced when Peter slipped as they made their way across the floor with the other students before he and Julia tried their best to recover.

"Sorry," the boy said hurriedly when they'd stopped. "My shoelace is untied."

"That's alright, we'll try it again," Grey said, smiling at him.

After Peter had his shoes set the teacher started them through the dance again and they went through the steps once more until she called for the others to take a break.

As soon as she could Julia went to her family and said, "I forgot to say hi to Sydney."

"Mommy, Daddy!" Mari exclaimed when she saw her parents walking in then. "Hey Dani."

"You guys are a little late," Beckett said as she and Castle stood and then went over to their friends.

"We just got a call from Lily," Rebecca said. She smiled when Beckett looked at her in surprise and she said, "We're invited for dinner."

"You… I'm assuming they have a number of tables," Castle said after he and his wife looked at each other in surprise.

"I would hope so, there'll be nineteen of us tonight," David said.

"Did she say why she invited you?" Beckett then asked her friend.

"The Radcliffs wanted to see us," David answered first.

"Since we helped you out with Sydney yesterday," Rebecca finished before she went over to the baby.

"Okay, sounds like a great reason to me," Castle said before his wife rolled her eyes.

"Class," Grey called to them then. "Let's finish so you can all head home."

"Do you have homework sweetie?" Beckett suddenly asked her oldest.

"Yeah, why?" Julia said in response.

"Nothing, go back to work on your Paso," Beckett said, shaking her head.

"Does that mean we can't go?" Castle asked his wife as they made their way back to their seats.

"No we just can't take too long there," Beckett replied.

"Where are you going?" Rebecca asked as they sat down to watch their daughters begin to dance.

"The family center," Beckett said. "He wants to try it out."

"Oh and you don't either?" Castle shot back. When his wife merely looked at him he sighed and said, "I don't know why I bothered to ask."

Beckett wanted to say something to that but the class then began and she watched it with the others as Ms. Grey began to take her students through the dance that Julia and Peter would be performing at the competition.

* * *

Walking into the garage as soon as they'd reached home and greeted the dogs Eliza said, "Are we gonna go now?"

"To dinner?" Castle asked her.

"No to…" Eliza began to say before she trailed off, confused.

"We'll tell you now," Beckett said, smiling at her father and mother in law who were standing in the doorway to the house, Martha holding Sydney. "We're heading over to the family fun center."

"To play?" Eliza gasped with her sister.

"To play miniature golf," Castle told the girls. He smiled at his wife as their daughters gasped in amazement before he then said, "But just that since we don't have much time before our special dinner."

"That's okay," Julia said quickly, her sister nodding in agreement with her. She then looked over at their grandparents and said, "You're not coming?"

"We'll stay with the baby," Jim answered first.

"But we will be going to dinner with you," Martha said quickly. "We'll see you before we go to the Davis home and I'm sure you'll tell us about how it is."

"We will," the girls said at the same time.

"We'll call when we're on the way," Castle told his mother and Jim as they were going to walk to their friends' home together. "Have fun with her."

"We will," Martha told them with a smile, waving to them. She watched them go and said to Jim, "I wonder if the girls will want to leave."

"I'm sure they will," Beckett's father said. "An unofficial dinner party with their friends?" He smiled as Martha laughed and they waved to their kids and granddaughters as the car pulled out of the garage before the door lowered and they went back into the house.

After they'd pulled up to the building Julia asked, "What's in there?'

"You'll see," Castle said.

"We have to walk through there to go golfing," Beckett explained, rolling her eyes at her husband. She got out of the car then and went back to the girls, helping Eliza out of her car seat before she said, "But please stay with us while we walk through."

"What about when we golf?" Julia asked as they were walking over to the entrance.

Beckett glanced down at her and said, "You're learning too much from your daddy."

"I don't think she's as bad as I am," Castle said defensively, holding their oldest's hand.

"Yeah Mommy," Eliza said a little sternly.

"I'm kidding sweetie," Beckett said, smiling at her. She was relieved when the little girl nodded once before they went inside and she watched as she looked around in awe at the arcade games.

"Mommy," Julia said after she saw what they were coming up to.

"A little," Castle answered for his wife. He wasn't surprised when she looked at him and he smiled saying, "There's no way we can't let them."

"True," Beckett said. "Alright we'll get five dollars and go through if we have the time."

"So we can't run around," Julia told her little sister seriously as they came to the counter to get their mini-golf game.

"I want to go look," Eliza said, tugging on her mother's hand as she was speaking to the worker.

"I'll go with them," Castle said to his wife quickly. He wasn't surprised when she nodded quickly and he took the girls over to the games near the counter. "Make sure you look at how many coins they take," he told them as they were looking at a racing video game.

"Can I play this one?" Eliza asked him.

"Maybe," Castle replied, watching the screen. He then shook himself and said, "We better keep going or your mom's going to be coming over with our clubs."

"Do I get to play?" Eliza then said.

"Of course," Julia answered before their father could reply. "Mommy wouldn't come here if you couldn't play too."

Eliza thought that over and then nodded before she said, "Daddy?"

"Yes, we need to go back your mom finished," Castle said, looking over at Beckett then who was waving to him.

"Are you kay?" Eliza asked as he then picked her up since she'd held her arms up to him.

"Oh I'm fine," Castle said, relieved slightly that she had finally asked. "Just got into a little bit of a struggle trying to help arrest someone."

"Did you?" Eliza asked.

"Brad did," Julia told her quickly before they reached their mother.

"Here are your golf clubs," Beckett said. "And this is yours sweetie," she said to Eliza.

"Cute," Castle said when he saw the shorter club. "Don't swing it yet though," he told the little girl quickly when she tried to do so. "Wait until we're outside and at the first tee."

When they were out Julia saw they'd come to two courses and she said, "Which one?"

"One is pirates," Beckett read for them. "The other is tropical."

"Let's go on that one," Eliza said, pointing to the tropical course to their left.

Beckett took her hand before they went to the first hole and she helped the little girl set her bright blue golf ball down on the ground on one of the three holes. "Am I explaining this or are you?" she asked her husband.

"Go ahead, if I tell her she might be hitting it into the parking lot," Castle joked.

"Don't do that," Beckett said, smiling at him. "Okay sweetie, see how the hole is over there," she said as she pointed ahead.

"Yeah," Eliza said, seeing the turf went in a slightly winding path ahead of them.

"Try to hit it straight to there," Beckett said. When she saw the little girl looked unsure she said to her husband and Julia, "We'll practice first since no one's behind us." She then taught Eliza how to stand and hold the club before helping her hit it. "See?" she said after the ball went down and just barely went in. "Make sure you watch the ball so you hit it."

"I think we should take that as a hit love," Castle told his wife.

"Okay," Beckett said, checking the time. "Your turn Julia." She watched with her husband as their oldest hit the ball and she ended up knocking her sister's golf ball at the end out of the way.

"Hey!" Eliza said, stomping her foot though she was giggling as she spoke.

"It's alright," Castle told her as he waited for Beckett to hit her green ball. "We're not keeping score so who cares how many times you have to hit it?"

"Luck Mommy," Eliza said quickly.

"Thank you," Beckett said, smiling at her daughter before she then looked back down and hit the ball. She smiled when the girls both covered their mouths as the ball got close to the hole but didn't go in.

"Might as well hit it in love," Castle said as she walked away from him. He waited for her to do that and said, "Watch this," to the girls.

Beckett wasn't surprised when he managed to get a hole in one and she told him, "You're too confident sometimes."

"Doesn't he play golf Mommy?" Eliza asked as they waited for Castle to walk over to them.

"Yes but still," Beckett said teasingly to him.

"Let's keep going," Castle told them, kissing his wife on her cheek.

The family then began to make their way over the course the girls soon paying more attention to the décor as they walked around masks and even a zebra striped boat in a pond.

"This is really nice," Beckett told her husband as they came to the very last hole eventually which was next to a waterfall.

"I know we'll have to see the pirate themed one next time," Beckett told him with a slight smile before he went to help Eliza if she needed it.

After Castle had hit his golf ball in Julia said, "That was great, we can come back right?"

"We can," Beckett said in amusement. "But not for a while."

"What about the games?" Eliza asked hopefully as they were walking back to the building.

"We have time," Castle said, holding up his watch towards his wife.

"I know," Beckett replied easily. "And we have time for five dollars worth of games but no more."

Eliza looked over at her sister, her eyes widening slightly in surprise when she shook her head.

"Don't you want to go see Eve and Jacob's house?" Julia asked her.

"Oh yeah," Eliza said, recalling that they still hadn't had the chance to see the home. "And will Dani be there?"

"Sydney's going too," Beckett told her as she nodded.

"Kay," Eliza said instantly.

"I feel sorry for her," Castle said after they'd returned their golf clubs and were following their daughters over to the racing video game they'd seen earlier.

"I don't think she cares no one's her age," Beckett told him as she took his hand.

Castle shrugged before he said, "Oh I need to help?" as their youngest was taking him by the hand.

"I don't drive," Eliza told him seriously.

"Also I don't think she can sit high enough to look at the screen," Beckett said in amusement as Castle sat down and placed the toddler on his lap.

"Ready Julia?" he asked once he was ready to start the game.

"I'm ready," the girl said with a firm nod. "Get ready to lose."

"No," Eliza said, shaking her head before her father took her attention and she looked ahead at the screen to pick out her car and she and her sister decided where they'd race.

Beckett stood next to Julia, watching the race and she tried not to laugh as her youngest was a little wild with her steering before Castle helped her straighten out.

"Okay," he said when things had stopped. "Looks like you beat us."

"I was lucky," Julia giggled. She then looked at her little sister and asked, "Wanna play with the air hockey?"

"Yeah!" Eliza exclaimed eagerly before they got up. She went with her mother to one end of the table and Julia went with their father to the other. Since she was standing on a stool Castle had found she was able to play as well though it ended up being more her mother that was hitting the puck back to the other two.

"Try and hit it sweetie," Beckett told her with a smile.

Making a sweeping motion Eliza managed to hit the puck but she also ended up sending her mallet over to the others too. "That's mine!" she cried out, climbing down carefully from the stool.

"Stay there," Julia said before she hit the mallet with her own.

"Here it comes," Castle said in a warning as soon as Eliza was ready again. He hit the puck and soon just he and Beckett were playing as Eliza and then Julia stood back to watch them hit it back and forth. He nearly scored before Beckett had the puck and shot it back to him which he tried to catch but missed before it went into the goal. "Nice shot," he told his wife as the game shut off then.

"I was lucky," Beckett said with a smile. "What do you two want to play now?"

"How much do we have left?" Julia asked, going to her mother.

"Enough," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when the girls looked at each other and then rushed over to the skeeball games. Glancing at her husband she was the first to follow them and said when she reached them, "Do you want to play with us too?"

"I do," Eliza said, waiting for her mother to put the quarter in the slot on the game she was standing in front of. As soon as the balls had rolled down the chute she reached over for one and handed it to her.

"You can play with me Daddy," Julia told him.

"I'll be glad to but you go first," Castle said with a smile as he motioned to the game.

Playing the game with the rest of their quarters the girls waited for their parents to count the tickets they'd managed to get.

"How many?" Julia asked first.

"You got twenty," Beckett said. "All together."

"Want to see what prize you can get?" Castle asked them. He wasn't surprised when they nodded and he and his wife followed them over to the prize counter.

After some discussion Julia and Eliza picked out a set of jacks to play with after dinner that night and they walked with their parents out of the building after making sure they promised they'd come back another day.

"That was the best ever," Eliza said as her father buckled her into her car seat.

"It was fun," Castle said in agreement. He kissed her cheek and then said, "Something wrong sweetheart?" directing that to Julia.

"No something I forgot to tell you," the girl said quickly. "Nothing bad," she then added as rapidly.

"So what happened?" Beckett asked while texting her father that they were on their way after Castle had started the car.

"When I went back into my classroom everyone started to ask me what happened," Julia said before she stopped and looked at her little sister.

"What happened Jules?" Eliza asked, almost as if on cue as she'd been listening to her closely.

"We arrested the killers in our case at the gardens earlier this morning," Beckett explained after she looked back at Julia and saw her uncertainty. "And your sister saw us having to try to do that."

"Oh, Daddy said," Eliza replied.

"She asked me about my eye," Castle hurried to explain to his wife when she looked at him.

"And since Julia was gone from her class," Beckett said, pretending to end that sternly as she looked behind her at the girl. "Her classmates probably were trying to figure out where she went, why and what happened."

"It was so dumb," Julia said then. "They thought you killed someone or something."  
"Ah the gossip at school," Castle said in amusement. "You did tell them what had happened right?"

"Of course," Julia said.

"Then that worked out," Castle said simply before he opened the gate at their house.

"I guess we took a while to get back," Beckett said in amusement as their parents and Sydney in her carrier were on one of the benches. After the car was parked in the garage and the girls were out of it she watched them rush to their grandparents, Eliza holding up the game of jacks. "Do you want to go back this weekend?" she asked her husband as they walked hand in hand over to the others.

"We could," Castle began slowly. "But I'm wondering if maybe we can spend… not all day but once we get back on Father's Day?"

"Is that what you want to do?" Beckett asked in amusement. When he nodded she said, "I think we can manage that."

Castle squeezed his wife's hand firmly as a way of saying thanks and said, "For now let's get to Brad and Lily's."

Since the girls were still talking about their time on the miniature golf course the family left the house and walked down the street to the Davis home. After the door to the side of their gate was unlocked they went up, the girls looking at the house.

"It's nice," Julia said as it had columns at the front.

"It's about as big as ours though they have two less rooms," Castle told the girls. "And they don't have a library upstairs, just bigger bedrooms."

"Do they have a library?" Eliza asked.

"She means downstairs," Julia said hurriedly.

"They do," Beckett replied. "A lot of cookbooks." They were at the door then and knocked, smiling as her friend answered the door.

"All the… kids are here," Lily said as she and Beckett embraced. "I should say the former Radcliffs," she told her and Castle.

"They're going to change their names?" he asked.

"They are," Brad said, appearing behind his wife. "Everyone at the station was on… meth I guess," he said to Castle and Beckett's surprise at seeing him home already.

"Tight ship you run Chief Davis," Castle jokingly, shaking his hand.

"I think they were ready to be finished with the case. And Lawson and the missus are off to the tombs," Brad said rapidly before he then went over to Jim and Martha to greet them.

"She's adorable," Lily was saying before they heard the buzzer for the door. "That'll be the Fosters."

"It's just us four families right?" Castle asked.

"It is," Brad replied as they watched the Fosters coming up the driveway to them, Mari running down the path.

"Come inside," Lily said, watching with a smile as the little girl hugged her best friend. "They'll want to see their sister." She led them inside and said to the former Radcliff children gathered in the family room, "She's here."

"Sydney," Rembert breathed out, a smile on his face as his brothers and sister did the same. He stood up and took the carrier before pulling the baby out and holding her close.

Beckett, watching the scene with Castle, smiled slightly before she looked over at the girls who were standing with Mari, looking at Eve and Jacob that were standing across the room. "Go ahead," she told them. "Go and play with them and we'll call you when it's time for dinner."

"Kate," Rudolph said after Stephanie and Duncan left with the other kids. He embraced her briefly and said, "How're you doing?"

"I don't think you really need to worry about me," Beckett replied with a smile before they parted. "I'm more concerned with you."

"I'm better now all of us are together," Rudolph replied. He watched her then greet his brother by shaking his hand and said to Castle, "You?"

"Fine, there wasn't much of a… fight so…" he answered before he shrugged.

At that point Lily introduced Rebecca, David and Dani and they sat down around the couches before she said, "I hope you don't mind, I told them you were going to be changing your name."

"She's right," Rembert said quickly as the others looked at him and his brother. "We don't want the connection to the man who disowned us and we definitely don't want our parents' names."

"Any idea of what you might pick?" Castle asked, unable to help inquire since he was curious.

"We were thinking Stewart but Duncan voted against it," Rudolph said. "And then we thought Windsor but he said no."

"We got exasperated and then finally told him and Stephanie to think of something and they decided that we should take from where we used to play together outside the house when times were much better," Rembert said.

"We'll be changing our name to Beach," Rudolph said. He wasn't surprised when there were still some unsure expressions on their faces and then said, "Richard? I think you know what this means."

"It's from the old English word that means someone that lived near a beech tree or brook, which I noticed there was behind y… behind Mr. Radcliff's home," Castle answered.

"We had a swing hanging from that one," Rembert said. "And we all played on it, including Yvonne; it was a gift from our half brother when Rudy here was born."

"Are you going to contact them?" Rebecca asked.

Sighing Rembert shared a look with his brother before he said, "I doubt it, if they want to stay in… Mr. Radcliff's will they're going to need to keep away from us. Which makes sense since we're not his biological children."

"We don't blame them for that," Rudolph said, looking up at Rocco as he came over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. He grabbed it with his own and said, "We're going to start over, be our own family."

"Sydney will be alright," Dally said then as she took the baby from Rembert. "If you're concerned about her."

"We weren't," Beckett said quickly. She then looked over at Rembert and Rudolph asking, "Were you able to grab everything you needed?"

Before either of the brothers could respond to that a phone began to ring and Castle hurriedly pulled it out of his pocket. He apologized and then went back to the foyer, looking at the screen before he then saw that it was Alexis. "Hey," he said, answering.

"I wanted to call you, see how things were going really quickly," the young woman said on the other end.

"You can't talk tonight?" Castle asked, seeing his wife coming over.

"Louis and I are going out for dinner," Alexis explained. "What happened?"

Castle told her about what had happened that morning with the case until they'd left the station. "But your sister's doing alright, she was really glad to meet Rudy," he finished with.

"I'm not surprised," Alexis said. "But I'm glad that she wasn't hurt… did they really have to go to the gardens today?"

"It looks like they did," Castle said. "But right now we're at Brad and Lily's, the R… actually we just found out they're changing their name to Beach, they're here and so are the Fosters."

"You're having dinner there?" Alexis asked.

"We are," Castle replied. "A very large party but it should be enjoyable."

"It sounds like it," Alexis replied.

"Tell her to tell us about her dinner tomorrow," Beckett murmured to him as she'd been able to hear her stepdaughter on the other end.

"I will," Alexis said once her father had told her that. "Tell Jules and Lizzy that I love them for me and I hope they have a great night."

"We will," Castle assured her. "And they love you too." After he and Beckett said goodbye to his daughter he then turned to his wife as he hung up saying, "You want to tell them now or later?"

"Later," Beckett replied with a smile. "We should go back to the others."

Nodding Castle followed her over to the others before he heard the sound of laughter coming from upstairs. He smiled and said to his wife, "Definitely later."

Upstairs Julia was looking around Eve's room saying, "Funny we never came here before."

"I know it's so weird," Eve was telling her. She then said, "Too bad we couldn't bring the baby up here."

"My brothers wanted to hold her," Stephanie was saying, smiling at them. "What are you going do now?"

"Well, Mom said that dinner won't be here yet so we could play a game," Eve replied.

"Should we get your brother and…" Mari started to say.

"Duncan," Stephanie supplied.

"Yeah, him," Mari replied with a nod.

"I don't think they'll want to," Eve said as the other girls looked at her then. "My brother's probably showing yours his video games."

"Probably," Stephanie said. She looked around the room and said, "You don't have any?"

"Nah I don't like them," Eve said, shaking her head. "Want to see my artwork?"

"You're an artist?" Stephanie asked.

"She is but we never got to see anything," Julia told her.

"Yeah… well, just at our schools," Mari added. "But that was just a couple paintings."

"Too bad you couldn't show her the clothes you've drawn," Eve said.

"I could draw something," Mari said slowly.

"While she shows her her paintings," Julia told her.

"Here," Eve said, going over to her art supplies and grabbing a paper and a pack of colored pencils.

When she had everything in front of her Mari looked over at her friend and said, "What should I draw?"

"Maybe something really fancy," Eliza said. She smiled at her sisters when they looked at her and said, "Hi."

Laughing with Mari, Julia then said, "I guess we forgot about you but it wasn't hard to since you were so quiet."

"I was looking at the books and pictures," Eliza said with a wide smile at them.

"Think I should draw a dress for an award show?" Mari then asked, looking at Julia.

"Sure," she answered, nodding her head.

"Something your mom would wear?" Mari said with a wide smile.

Seeing her little sister nodding her head rapidly Julia laughed and said, "Sure, why not?" As Mari began to draw again she turned to her sister and said, "You didn't want to stay downstairs with everyone else? With Dani and Sydney?"

"That's kay," Eliza said before she glanced at Eve and Stephanie. "Can we see those pictures?"

"Here," Eve said, handing over one of her smaller pictures she'd been showing the other girl.

"That's the beach," Eliza said in awe. "It's perfect."

"Thanks," Eve said, seeing that Julia was nodding in agreement with her. "Should I wait to show her?" she asked, looking at Mari.

"She'll draw this really fast," Julia told her. "What else do you have for art?"

"This stained glass," Eve told her. "Even though I made it with wax between papers, my dad really likes it."

"It's nice," Stephanie said, holding it up so the others could look at it. "Have you ever done modern art?"

"I like to do paint splatters," Eve replied, pointing to one on the wall. "That was my first one and my parents liked it so much they framed it and put it here."

"It was a good idea," Julia said, nodding.

"Finished," Mari said. "It's really fast but I drew stuff for Kate before."

"You mean for your mom?" Stephanie said to Julia in surprise.

"It's just so she can practice," the girl replied. "She draws for Lily and her own mom too but so she gets ideas."

"If I know what color their hair and eyes are it helps," Mari said as she gave the picture to her best friend first.

"Awesome," Julia said, smiling at her. "You should show my mom this."

"Maybe I will," Mari replied, smiling back.

"Nice, I'm surprised you picked blue though," Eve said as she, Eliza and Stephanie looked at the picture together.

"Kate likes the color, when I draw for my mom I use black and dark green and then for Lily deep red or black," Mari explained. She took her picture back and tilted her head saying, "But I think she'd look good in sleeves that are on the shoulders at the end like this and a wider skirt 'cause her waist is narrow."

"Like all our moms," Eve said. She then realized what she'd said and whispered to Stephanie, "Sorry."

"It's okay," the girl said with a sigh. "I guess I have a mom but… not really." She then shook her head and asked the others, "What do you want to do when you grow up?"

"I'd like to be an artist but I might cook too," Eve said first.

"Lily is teaching her," Eliza said seriously.

"What about you?" Stephanie said with a smile at her tone.

Shrugging Eliza then said, "Be a horsie doctor."

"A vet," Julia and Mari said at the same time.

"And you?" Eve said with a smile.

Julia rolled her eyes, since the young woman had been talking to her, and she said, "I'd like to have a dance studio and teach-"

"You compete don't you?" Stephanie interrupted.

"I do, I'd do that too but I'm not sure I still could," Julia said. "But I do want to write too."

"That's not a surprise," Stephanie said.

Raising her hand then Eliza said, "I wanna write too."

"Really not surprising," Eve said. "And I'll do art in some way, I don't know how but something."

"And I want to design clothes," Mari added. "What about you?"

"I'd like to be an architect, like my big brother Rudy," Stephanie said. "I like to draw buildings."

"That'll be cool," Julia said, not surprised when the others nodded in agreement. She looked over to the door as they heard the buzzing noise of the intercom outside the gate and said, "That's probably dinner, which is good since I'm starving." She smiled when everyone but Stephanie said, "Me too," and she turned her attention to the young woman. "What's wrong?" she asked as she was looking at her.

"I heard Mr. Rocco and Rudy talking about you; you saw what happened with… Lawson and my mother?" Stephanie asked.

Breathing out a little harshly Julia then said, "I did, do you really want to know?" When the young woman nodded she then sighed and said, "Okay but don't get scared," directing that to her sister. She then began to tell the others what had happened when she'd left her class and up until she'd gone home with her parents. "I'm really sorry," she told Stephanie.

"It's okay," the young woman replied. "They were… evil, really evil with what they did. And at least now the rest of us are okay." She sniffed as a tear escaped her right eye and she said, "I miss Yvonne though."

"My mom said you'll never forget her," Julia said, feeling the need to comfort her. "And you won't 'cause her mom was… murdered and she's never forgotten her at all."

"No," Eliza added seriously. "We know our grandmama still."

Stephanie smiled at her and said as the little girl walked up to her, "What is it?" before she was hugging her. "Thanks," she said after they'd let go of each other as she couldn't help embrace Eliza too.

"You're welcome," the little girl said with a smile, nodding her head once.

Before anyone could say anything then they heard Lily downstairs calling to them that dinner was ready and they watched together as Jacob and Duncan rushed past the doorway. Laughing the five girls went downstairs to the kitchen and they joined their families to get their food before they gathered at the tables set for all nineteen of them.

"Will you two be okay here?" Beckett asked the girls as she and Castle made sure they were okay at what was essentially the kids' table.

"Yeah if we need help we'll ask," Julia reassured her mother, smiling at her widely.

"Make sure you do," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when the two nodded before looking over at Eve and Stephanie who were talking across the table.

"Come on," Beckett said, going to the larger dining room table; the kids in the kitchen within sight.

"Have you ever thrown a party this large before?" Rembert was asking Lily and Brad.

"No which is so weird since I'm a chef," Lily said, shaking her head before she looked pointedly at her husband.

"To be fair," David interjected. "Rick and I usually offer our places for the parties; we're used to them."

"With your guys' permission?" Dally asked with a smile as she glanced between Beckett and Rebecca.

"Sometimes," Beckett said wryly, glancing at her husband.

"I'll agree with her," Rebecca then added. "But this is very nice now. Though I have to ask why Greek?"

"They let us choose," Rudolph said. "We just picked a country," he added with a shrug. He smiled slightly when the others assured him it was a good choice and he then said, "You're wondering what we're going to do next aren't you?"

"We were but it's up to you if you tell us," Brad said as the brothers were looking at each other.

"We're going to move into the city as soon as Stephanie and Duncan's school year is over," Rembert said.

"Where are you going to live?" Castle asked with little surprise.

"At the moment we're going to split up between Lamont's apartment and Fiona's while we look around for room for the five of us," Rudolph answered.

"Do the kids know?" Beckett asked, nodding to the kitchen.

"They want to go," Rudolph said.

"They've always loved the city; luckily," Rembert added before he looked behind him at Sydney who was in a bassinet. "But they won't care if they have to share…"  
"I may not be living with them," Rudolph said when his brother looked at him. "Fiona and Lamont would like me to move in with them after she moves into his apartment."

"There's time to decide that," Rocco said carefully. "Wait until you can find a place for your family first."

"Good idea," Beckett said, smiling when the young man looked at her.

"What about you?" Rudolph asked her.

"Me?" Beckett asked instead of answering.

"You have plans this summer don't you?" Rudolph asked.

"We're renewing our vows," Castle said, guessing Brad or Lily may have mentioned it to them.

"And that's it?" Rembert asked. "They just mentioned that to us."

"We're heading to Ireland," Beckett said.

"They'll be renewing their vows at Adare Manor, a beautiful… manor converted into a hotel," Martha said. "Surprisingly not next to the ocean though."

"That surprised me too," Jim said to her with a nod.

"There is a river right by where the ceremony will be," Castle pointed out. He thought of something and said, "Think you'll be able to come? It'll be August seventeenth."

"He speaks for both of us," Beckett said with a smile as the two brothers looked at her.

"I don't think we could," Rembert said. "For all five of us to go right now would be difficult. But Rudy could."

"I-" Rudolph began to say, looking at little embarrassed.

"I'll escort you," Rocco said, interrupting him.

"You can go too," Beckett said quickly to Dally, in case the three thought she and Castle wouldn't want the three to be there together.

"He'd want me to stay in case his brother and sisters are too much for Rembert," Dally replied with a smile. "And I have work… you'll be lucky to get time off," she said to her boyfriends.

"We'll put in as soon as we start," Rudolph told the couple. "So barring us being refused that time off, we'll go."

"Great," Castle and Beckett said together.

"But that's all you're doing?" Rembert asked.

"Before that we're going around Ireland," Beckett answered. "With the Fosters and our friends from California, the McDouglases."

"I remember hearing about them, Skye is a pilot right?" Rudolph asked. When the others nodded he said, "She landed that plane at JFK five years ago."

"She did," Castle said. "Very well all things considered. And she was here last year for that equestrian competition."

"We saw in the paper," Rembert replied. "That should be a great trip."

"You're not going to tell them about your trip to Vegas?" Lily asked teasingly.

Shaking her head at her friend as she smiled Beckett said, "Memorial Day weekend, we're taking Julia to see _Love_."

"She likes The Beatles?" Rocco asked.

"She loves them," Jim said. "So she'll enjoy the show."

"What're you going to do with Eliza when they go?" Rebecca asked.

"Maybe a movie," Martha answered. "But we will take her out for a special dinner since she'll be with us."

"What else will you do with kids there?" Dally asked.

"We have some places," Castle said. He wasn't surprised when the woman, Rocco and brothers looked at him in surprise and he explained, "We're going to keep that a surprise."

"That'll be fun," Rembert said. "Luckily there are things now for kids to do."

With some laughter the others agreed before they then turned their attention to finishing their food which they nearly were done with. When they had completed the meal they then began to clear up together, the kids helping them except for Dani, Sydney and Eliza; who was told to watch the two youngest for the adults.

"Do you want to play?" Eliza asked Dani since she knew she was the only one of the two who was going to understand her. She wrinkled her nose when the baby merely patted her cheek and said, "Maybe not." She looked down at Sydney when she started to whimper and she started to look to the kitchen to tell the others the baby was awake when Sydney held onto her index finger. "Oh… hold on," she then said.

"Baby," Dani said with a wide smile as she watched Eliza picking her up.

"Yeah, she's a baby," the little girl said, holding onto the back of Sydney's head. "Mommy," she said in relief when she saw that Beckett was rushing over to her.

"Do you need some help?" she asked with a smile to see her daughter holding the baby. Beckett was surprised when Eliza nodded her head as rapidly as she could as Sydney was leaning against her cheek but quickly took her from her. She checked to make sure the baby was alright and then said to Rudolph who was walking up to her, "She's protesting her time going to bed."

Laughing slightly the young man said, "Can't blame her for that." Rudolph studied her and said, "How'd you do with her last night?"

"Great, we have experience with a baby in the house," Beckett replied, motioning to hand Sydney over. When he shook his head she told him, "We took care of Dani too."

"You could open up a day care," Dally said, coming over and looping her arm through her boyfriend's.

"We'd have no time for cases," Castle said, going over to his wife after the woman. He let Sydney take his finger and said, "What're we doing next?"

"Letting the kids play," Brad said. As the others were going over to the family room after him he told Castle and Beckett, "Don't, I need you two to help consult."

"I'm sure we weren't thinking of that," Castle told him jokingly.

"Come Brad," Lily said, coming out of the kitchen first and pulling him after her.

"Wow, foul mouth," Castle said before he grunted as his wife nudged him in the side with her elbow. He smiled then at her before he let her pull him to the love seat in the room as they turned their attention to their kids.

"Did you ever play this before?" Julia was asking Stephanie as she'd showed the others the jacks she and Eliza had gotten earlier.

"No is it fun?" Duncan asked before his sister could answer.

"Sometimes it's hard to do," Mari said.

"She's right, you just have to practice," Julia added. "Want us to show you?"

"Why me?" Eve asked in annoyance before she smiled. "Because I'm the oldest, I know." She took the ball and then began to bounce it before she picked up a jack and then caught the ball.

"So you just pick up one… right?" Stephanie said slowly.

"You start out with it," Julia said. "You should try now."

"She needs more friends," Rembert said in a low tone of choice to the other adults as he watched Beckett hand Sydney to his brother. "They both do."  
"We all do," Rudolph said with a sigh.

"I think you have some here," Rebecca commented. "And yes I know that sounds really corny but there you are."

After the others had calmed down from laughing Rembert said, "It's a shame though we're leaving now we know you guys."

"Better you do go," David said. "Not for you to leave but your job is there," he directed to Rudolph.

"It is," the young man said with a nod. He then looked thoughtful and said, "But we may come back; this is where we grew up."

"You're welcome to stay with us if you'd like," Beckett said after looking to her husband; who quickly nodded to her unasked question.

"We might do that, we'll see," Rembert replied. He turned his attention to the kids before he heard Sydney starting to fuss. "I think now it's time for her to go to bed," he said. "We better get going."

"You'll let us know before you leave right?" Beckett asked, directing that to the two brothers as they all stood.

"Of course," Rudolph said immediately. "We'll repay the dinner by going… somewhere."

After they'd been able to get their siblings the Beaches, Rocco and Dally began to say goodnight to everyone before they left for their hotel.

"Do we have to go too?" Mari asked her parents.

"We do, you have school tomorrow," Rebecca told her.

"And so do you," Castle said as Julia turned to him and Beckett. "So I think that's it for tonight."

"Come on," Beckett told the girls as they groaned in disappointment. "Say goodnight to everyone."

It still took some time for them to do that but soon they were leaving with the Fosters, the three girls in front of them.


	20. Light Of The Night (Part 2)

"It's going to be very strange without Sydney there," Martha commented as they were walking.

"It is," Beckett said. "But luckily we know she's safe." She wasn't surprised when her mother in law and then father looked at her and she said softly so the kids wouldn't hear, "Brad's going to have Mr. Radcliff watched closely until they move."

"The same for Mrs. Radcliff and Lawson," Castle added. "We're being cautious for them."

"It sounds like they would need it," Jim said. He wasn't surprised when his daughter nodded and he then said, "Are you going to keep up with them?"

Beckett smiled and said, "I slipped him the card with our information on it as we were say," motioning between herself and Castle. "So I hope he'll use it… any of them."

"Not Sydney yet though, of course," Castle commented. He wasn't surprised when his wife rolled her eyes and he squeezed her hand before they turned their attention to the Fosters once they were in front of their house.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Rebecca said after they'd said their goodbyes. "It's supposed to be a nice day so we figured we'll all walk."

"We'll be there," Beckett assured them before Castle was opening the door in the fence. They said goodnight to them one last time before they headed inside together and walked up to the house she said, "It's a little early."

Castle looked at her and he realized why she'd said it before he said, "True, I guess we can go to bed early, get a good-"

"Mommy!" the girls cried out together at the same time before they looked at their grandmother who'd jumped, making them laugh softly.

"Wow I'm shocked, usually they'd be calling me out on that," Castle commented to his wife.

Beckett rolled her eyes before she then said, "I'm teasing you girls. We can play or whatever you want to do."

Watching as the girls looked at each other Castle said, "You want to go out?"

"Please?" Julia asked first.

"Pretty please?" Eliza said after immediately.

"Alright but you don't have too much time so stay in the yard," Beckett said.

Looking to his wife Castle started to speak before he smiled and said, "We'll watch them for you."

"Thank you," Beckett replied with a smile back at him. She kissed his cheek in passing as the girls went over to the door to the backyard and then went over to their office. When she was sure the others were outside she dialed a number on her phone and waited until Darnley picked up. "Hey," she said. "Busy right now?"

"Yeah we're at my in-laws' house," he answered. "Can we talk later?"

"Sure, I'll call," Beckett told him. She said goodbye to him and smiled at her husband as she turned to find him in the doorway. "You're done?" she asked.

"They're playing with the dogs," Castle told her. "They don't need me."

"My dad is the one throwing?" Beckett asked with a slight smirk.

Not answering that Castle closed the space between them and brought her up against him before kissing her. He was relieved when she responded immediately and it became deep very quickly.

"I'm gonna go back inside," Julia was telling her grandmother in the back.

"You're finished playing?" Martha asked, letting go of her arm.

"I am, I also have to remind them they gotta practice," Julia said seriously.

"You know they're probably-" Martha began to say.

"I know and that's okay," Julia replied with a shrug before she then went over to the steps. Going into the house she wasn't surprised it was so quiet, walking hurriedly to the office where she knew her parents probably still were. She was careful when she got to the door and leaned over, peering in and she leaned against the door, covering her mouth to keep her giggle quiet. She waited, a little impatiently as it felt like it was forever, before she heard the panting breaths of them in the room. She was going to go inside when her mother spoke, making her stop.

"Is this from earlier?" Beckett asked her husband with a smile.

"I was concerned," Castle admitted. "Since your nose was bleeding and everything."

"So was yours but I knew you were alright," Beckett said, closing her eyes as her husband began to kiss at her exposed neck tenderly. "Rick," she said when he kept kissing around her skin. "Rick you might want to stop."

"Why?" Castle mumbled though he finally did, pulling away from her.

"Julia's outside," Beckett replied, nodding over to the doorway.

"I wasn't spying," the girl said, coming into the room then.

"Then how come you were there?" Castle said. He then asked in an aside to his wife, "How long was she?"

"I'm not sure but she was here for a while," Beckett replied, smiling at Julia.

"Yep," the girl said.

"How come you're not outside with your sister?" Castle then asked as he watched her lean against her mother.

"You need to practice," Julia told them simply. She wasn't surprised when her mother sighed and she said, "You need to Mommy, that way if you go over this tomorrow you won't look silly." Something seemed to come to her and she said, "It's homework."

"It is," Beckett said slowly. She then looked to her husband and when she saw that he was looking at her hopefully she sighed again.

"Come on," Julia said, taking her mother's hand and pulling her over to the hallway. "Do you want to practice the Foxtrot?" she asked them.

"Alright," Beckett said as Castle looked to her to answer. "What're we going to dance to?"

"Just a normal instrument…" Julia started to say.

"Instrumental," Beckett told her.

"That," Julia told them. She took her father's phone and then found the song she wanted her parents to practice to and she said, "You should just do the box step for now."

"Isn't that all we know?" Castle asked her. He shared a smile with his wife when Julia merely nodded and then hurried to get into hold with Beckett as their oldest told them sternly to do so. "Arms?" he asked.

"They're good but watch them," Julia said. "Do you want me to count out for you?"

"That would be nice," Beckett said quickly.

At that Julia made sure that her parents were ready before she played the music and then began to count off the steps for them. She smiled after a while and they seemed to remember how to do it and she did that for a little longer before stopping. Since Castle was looking over at her she waved and then motioned her finger to spin around.

Trying not to smile Castle then spun his wife, smiling then when she let out a slight cry of surprise. "She told me to do that," he told her as she looked at him when they'd stopped.

"I did," Julia said laughingly. "It was the best place to do it. But see? That wasn't too bad."

"No it wasn't," Beckett said with a sigh before she shared a kiss with her husband. "But no Tango please."

"No they're coming back," Julia said seriously with a nod before she looked over to see her sister coming in with the dogs and their grandparents.

"Hello," Martha said as the dogs disappeared into the kitchen to where their bowls of water for the house were kept. "I think we tired everyone out." She then paused when Eliza giggled wildly and said, "Well not me, they did," gesturing to Jim and the little girl.

"So you had fun?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah," Eliza said, going over to her and hugging her tightly. "What do we do now?"

"What would you like to play?" Castle asked.

"Can we play the toss game?" Julia asked before anyone could say anything.

"How did we forget that?" Castle asked his wife rhetorically as he went over to the family room. He went to the game cabinet but the box wasn't there and he called out, "Answered my own question."

"You don't need to yell love, I'm here," Beckett said. She smiled when her husband looked back at her and said, "Where did you put it?"

"Also how did Julia see it?" Castle commented.

"I didn't," the girl called out to them, "I heard you."

"She needs to be loud," Castle told his wife in a matter of fact tone. He expected her to roll her eyes; which she did; and he turned to the cabinet he was in front of. "Oh! Here it is," he said when he spotted the large box.

"Okay let us set this up," Beckett said as she and Castle walked out to the hallway where the others were waiting. "And then we can play." She helped her husband set it up and she said to her father after catching his expression, "The one we used to have ran out of bean bags."

"That and the paint was chipping off," Castle added. "So we decided on a new one. What do you think?"

"Is it a carnival?" Eliza asked, studying it.

"It is, see if you get it down here it says you didn't get quite high enough," Castle told them before he smiled at them.

"Can we start?" Julia asked.

"Let your sister go first," Beckett told her.

"Thanks," Eliza said before she reached out for the three bean bags that her mother held. She tossed one and hissed when it hit the board and asked, "What did it say?"

"It says close," Castle read for her.

"Try again," Julia said then.

Looking at the hole at the top of the board Eliza threw the next bean bag, crying out as it landed nearly at the top. "Close?" she asked.

"No, it says nearly there," Beckett said.

"One more," Eliza said with a smile. She took the last bean bag from her mother who'd been holding it and threw it, the bean bag ending up sliding up to the hole before it lay perched on the edge. "It didn't go in!" she protested.

"It didn't but I think it can count as a score," Castle said in amusement. "It's close enough."

Julia grabbed the bean bags and then turned to the board, throwing the three quickly and managing to get two inside. "I'm taller," she said to her little sister before she began to laugh as she was hugging her tightly. "Is anyone else going to play?" she asked as the others were watching them.

"No?" Castle said in surprise as he looked around at everyone else.

"I guess they got tired of it already," Beckett said in amusement since the girls didn't mention wanting to play again.

"I think we better think of something else," Castle said to his wife as he went to pick up the game.

"We should take that to the beach," Julia said. When they followed her father into the family room she asked her mother, "How much time do we have left?"

"About a half hour," Beckett said as she checked her watch.

"Why, you two have something in mind?" Castle asked them as he walked over to them.

Before anyone could say anything Eliza suddenly turned and walked out of the room to the hall. "Come on Rita," she said to the dog that had followed her.

"Did she just leave us?" Castle asked, pretending to be offended.

"I'm playing Daddy!" Eliza called out.

"I guess we should join her," Castle said.

"Probably," Beckett said, smiling at him before pulling him over to the hallway with Julia following them. She paused at the doorway and looked back at their parents saying, "You're not going to join us?"

"Go, we'll relax until you need to put her to bed," Martha said, sitting in an armchair while Jim was sitting on the couch with a magazine.

Beckett smiled at them before she allowed her husband to take her outside and once they were there she had to step back as a stuffed toy flew past her. "Eliza?" she then called out as Julia rushed out to the hall.

"Did you like that throw Mommy?" the little girl called out.

"Yes but it was a little too high," Castle said. "Almost hit me."

"Sorry," Eliza cried before she and her sister ran in front of the two.

"I guess we're just letting them do this until they need to go to bed," Castle told his wife as they stepped out enough so they could see their daughters playing tug of war with Rita and Macca who'd gone with Julia.

"They'll tire out soon enough," Beckett said with a smile as their daughters were leading the dogs back down the hall. She turned to look at her husband when he took her hand and she entwined their fingers before she leaned against him as they turned their attention to Julia and Eliza once more.

* * *

"I don't want to go to bed," Eliza said as her father sat down on the bed with her in his arms.

"You're not even really trying," Castle said, laughter in his tone.

"I think that means she's tired Daddy," Julia said, amused as well.

"She has to be," Beckett said, coming into the room from the bathroom. "As much running as the two of you did…"

"Should I say goodnight to her now?" Julia asked, turning to the little girl and seeing she was yawning.

"Go ahead," Beckett told her.

Wrapping her arms around her sister the best she could Julia said, "Night Lizzy, see you in the morning."

"Night," Eliza mumbled.

"Alright sweet dreams sweetheart," Castle said, kissing the little girl on the temple. "I love you," he said. When he got no reply he realized what he'd thought was her embrace was instead her falling asleep and leaning against him. "Okay," he said, carefully setting her down on the bed. "Can you-" he started to say to his wife.

"Move," Beckett told him with a quick smile. Once he was out of her way she pressed her lips to Eliza's forehead and stepped back, waiting for him to do the same. "I love you too sweetie and like your daddy said sweet dreams," she told her softly. After petting Rita, who was opening and closing her eyes rapidly, she followed her husband and their oldest over to Julia's bedroom. "What would you like to do now?" she asked her.

Going over to the bed; since she was ready to go to bed if she wanted to; Julia crossed her legs and said, "How about we play cards?"

"That's fine," Beckett said as her husband looked over at her.

"Awesome, what'll we play?" Castle asked. He was a little startled when he saw that Julia was biting her lower lip and said, "War?"

"Is that okay?" Julia asked softly.

"It is," Castle said, going over to her desk. He grabbed the deck of cards Julia had and then tossed it to his wife before he brought the chair over to the side of the bed. "But I get to be the audience."

Julia giggled softly and said, "That's fine, I was gonna tell you to stay." While she watched her mother shuffling the cards she said softly, "Could I see Rudy again?"

"You can," Beckett said. "Remember we're going to be having that dinner with them."

"Is it okay if I talk to him?" Julia asked.

"It is," Castle said. He smiled at his wife as she looked over at him and he said, "You're splitting the cards so I wanted to help you out."

Sighing Beckett said, "He's right, it is okay." She was quiet, making sure she didn't lose track of which card went to who as she went through the deck, but then said, "Why do you want to?"

Julia shifted a little and said softly, "Just 'cause he's… interesting." She then realized something and she said, "Not 'cause of his girlfriend and boyfriend I just…"

"Because you'd like to make him smile?" Castle guessed.

"No because he… was nice to me," Julia said. She picked up her stack and then said softly, "He said I looked like you."

"You do," Beckett said simply. "And if he e-mails me I'll let you talk to him there too."

"Really?" Julia asked, flipping over her first card after her mother had done so with her own.

"Yes," Beckett said firmly. "So for now," she said as they were going through their cards. "I hope you know that this game isn't going to go until the end."

"It might," Castle commented.

"It's not Daddy, it never does," Julia told him. "It takes a long time to play it."

"True and I think Macca will be happy if you go to bed," Castle said, scratching behind the ears of the Wolfhound who had sat next to him since Julia and Beckett were taking up most of the bed.

"He's always tired," Julia said teasingly, waving to the dog since she couldn't reach him. "But yeah, I'm getting tired too."

"Today was a busy day for you," Beckett told her.

"Yeah… how are you not tired all the time?" Julia asked her parents, looking back and forth between them.

"When you're older you get tired slightly less," Castle replied. He wasn't surprised when the girl looked at him in confusion and said, "I say slightly because you need to get a good night's sleep."

"I'll go to bed," Julia said in mock indignity. She then laughed softly as he ran his hand over the back of her head and she said, "But thanks for letting me play now."

"Well it's still early," Beckett said. "Luckily dark too." She then looked over at Julia and said with a smile, "What is it?" as she saw she appeared to be thoughtful.

"I'm just thinking about what the show's gonna be like," she answered, a wide smile on her face.

"I am too," Beckett said with a nod. She turned her head to look at Castle at the same time as Julia and saw he was nodding as well. Laughing a bit she said, "I think he is too."

"Oh… just four more, please," Julia said as her mother looked at her watch.

"We have enough time for that," Beckett told her with a smile. "But only four."

Nodding Julia thanked her mother and played the last four cards they could before she put her stack next to her mother's. "I guess we have to wait to see the show," she commented as she tucked her legs under the sheet.

"We will," Castle told her, walking back to her after he had set the desk chair back. He then noticed a paper face down on her desk and realized it might be her homework. "Julia, you forgot-" he started to say, turning to her.

"Oh! I was going to show you but I forgot Mommy," the girl said, jumping off the bed and hurrying over to desk and taking the paper. She then went to her mother and handed over the paper saying, "Stephanie wanted to see Mari draw and she made this after she asked if she could draw something for you."

"Looks nice," Castle said, looking over his wife's shoulder. "Too bad she couldn't make it."

"I thought that too when I saw it," Julia said, nodding her head. She looked over at her mother and asked, "What do you think?"

Beckett smiled as her oldest's concern was evident in her questioning and she cupped her chin saying, "I agree with you both, it would be a nice dress to have. But since it's not I have other gowns I can wear."

"Still," Julia said with a smile. "If someone made it would you wear it?"

"Yes," Beckett replied. "Though I don't really have many occasions to wear gowns."

"You will for your cousin's ball," Castle told her with a smile.

Sighing Beckett said, "The next time we need to go to the city I'll look around for it."

"Before we leave for Ireland?" Castle suggested.

"Probably then," Beckett said.

"I wish I could draw like this," Julia said, looking down at the paper.

"I think you're meant to dance sweetie," Beckett told her. "By the way, you want to get to our lesson tomorrow right?"

"I do," Julia said, knowing that was her mother's hint for her to go to bed. She watched her father set the picture on her desk and she said, "Think I could write something super fast?"

"Go," Beckett said. She smiled at her husband when he looked at her in surprise but she said, "I'm here to say when she's written long enough."

"I said super fast Daddy," Julia said jokingly as she was sitting on her chair. She took out her diary and she wrote the date before writing down what she had wanted to say about the day.

 _I was at the gardens and before we were near the end I felt weird after I saw something at a greenhouse. When I ran over there a man grabbed me and it was Rudy, the man who my mom and dad know and Sydney's brother. He was really nice though and was just trying to keep me safe. I went back to my class with him but after my teacher saw me I felt like something was wrong again and I went back to the greenhouse where I saw my daddy and Officer Enos. They were fighting with a man that turned out was Rudy's dad and my daddy's nose was bleeding but he was okay. After I talked with him and Officer Enos something was wrong_ _again_ _and I ran away from them, going over to a shed._

 _There my mommy was fighting with Rudy and Sydney's mother and I was so scared she was gonna lose but she was able to stop her from hurting her or getting away. I was really proud but scared 'cause her nose was bleeding too and when Daddy came to us his eye was a little bit bruised. It still is now. But Rudy's parents got arrested and now they can't hurt anyone else._

 _For dinner I went over with my family to Eve and Jake's house, it was nice but really different from ours. But I met Rudy and Sydney's brothers and sister and they were really nice to me. And then after I spent time with my family until now. Oh! I also had lunch at home with everyone too before I went back to school. And there everyone asked me about what happened and then dance class was fun too. Mommy's looking at me so now I know I gotta go._

Closing the diary Julia got off of the chair and nearly ran to her bed saying, "I finished."

"We can tell, and just in time," Beckett said with a smile though she wasn't going to let her daughter know that she had allowed her to write for as long as she wanted. "Rick?" she told her husband.

"Okay, time to go according to your mom," Castle said as Julia laughed softly at the face he was making for her. He sat down on the edge of the bed and hugged her tightly saying, "I love you sweetheart, sleep tight okay?"

"I will," Julia said with a smile before they parted. She shared a kiss with him and then watched him stand up. "I'm glad you want to see the show too," she confessed to him.

"Of course I am," Castle told her seriously. "And I can't wait for that night, going out to dinner and a show with two of my girls."

"It's okay you call me that," Beckett told him teasingly as she moved to sit next to their oldest and he glanced at her to make sure she knew. She turned to Julia and hugged her tightly saying, "I love you too Julia, sweet dreams."

"You too Mommy," Julia said. "And I love you too."

Kissing her daughter's cheek before sharing a kiss with her Beckett then focused her attention on tucking Julia in before she and Castle left the room together.

"So what would you like to do now?" Castle asked her as they went to their room.

"I'd like a bath," Beckett told him honestly. "And try to relax."

"Ah, I didn't forget I owe you that," Castle said as he took her by the elbow to take her fully into their room. He closed and locked the door behind them and said, "I'd like to relax too."

"And you think you could do that giving me a bath?" Beckett asked him with one eyebrow slightly raised.

"Why not?" Castle told her.

Beckett wanted to have a response to that but she finally just shrugged and let him lead her the rest of the way to the bathroom. "Wait, my p-" she started to say.

"Don't worry I'll get them for you," Castle said easily before he let her walk ahead of him. He went to the tub and turned on the water before he turned back to his wife to ask what oil she wanted in it. He nearly slipped back into the tub when she had a bottle right in his face and he took it saying, "It shall be ready shortly."

Rolling her eyes; smiling still; as he'd affected a British accent Beckett went over to the sinks and began to undress, setting aside her clothing until she had a towel around her. She leaned against the counter, watching her husband and waiting for him to finish and turn to her to tell her she could go to the water.

Castle kept his eyes on his wife as she walked up to him and said, "I don't need to stay."

Beckett smiled, as she was opening her towel to take it off then, and she knew the question for what it was. "You can but I don't expect you to do anything," she told him.

"I'll stay," Castle said simply as he let her get into the water without assistance. Once she was sitting he then reached down to her, squeezing her shoulder before asking, "Do you need to wash your hair?"

"I probably should," Beckett replied after thinking for a moment. She wasn't surprised when her husband beat her to grabbing the showerhead attachment and she smiled at that before allowing him to wet her hair.

His eyes on his wife as the water was running through her locks Castle couldn't stop himself, running his fingers gently through it repeatedly. "Don't get mad at me," he then began. "But I'm really proud of you today."

Smiling Beckett said, "Any reason why?"

"You were a far better mother to the R… the Beach kids than their mother was," Castle stated.

"Hmm," Beckett replied simply, slightly embarrassed by that but knowing he was right. She then shook herself as he stopped wetting her hair and told him, "It's not hard to be a better mother than she was."

"True but still, you make the effort," Castle said, getting on his knees suddenly. "I'm fine," he told her quickly when she turned to him in concern. "That's what makes you an amazing woman," he then said to her seriously. He placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her close to him, their lips meeting very shortly after.

Though the kiss was more than a little awkward with her in the tub Beckett didn't enjoy it any less and was soon parting her lips to her husband. She tangled her tongue around his until they were nearly fighting and she could have spent hours doing that though in the end it was just barely a minute. "Come in with me," she told him breathily when they'd parted to breathe.

Shaking his head Castle grabbed her bottle of shampoo and began to lather her hair saying, "You're still tired aren't you?"

"I am," Beckett had to admit. "But we wouldn't have to do anything."

"No but it's really hard for us to resist the temptation," Castle told her. "Especially me."

"Very true," Beckett murmured. When her husband's head seemed to snap over to her she smiled and said, "I didn't say it, you did."

Castle laughed slightly and leaned over, kissing her adoringly on the lips before he pulled back. "You know what I just realized?" he asked her. When she shook her head he told her seriously, "Even with your hair covered in suds you're still attractive." He let his gaze wander down her body and nodded saying, "Insanely attractive."

Beckett couldn't let that go and she was reaching for the front of his shirt with her hand that was dripping wet, pulling him back to her for another intense kiss before they had to part. As he rinsed her hair she brought her knees up to her chest and smiled murmuring, "So are you."

"Thank you," Castle said before he then looked down at his shirt which was darker where her hand had grabbed him.

"I'm not apologizing," Beckett said, taking her bottle of conditioner from him. She placed it on the end of her hair and then waited for him to lather up a shower sponge before he began to wash her upper body.

"The one problem," Castle said as he began to go over her breasts. "With giving you a bath."

"Then let me help you when we get there," Beckett told him with a slight smirk. When he'd gone over her abdomen she stood up and watched as he rubbed the sponge over her mound reverently. She suppressed a shiver of pleasure and she told him, "I wonder if you get tired of this, I have the same body you know."

"I know and I'm well acquainted with it and am so glad I am," Castle said. He waited for her to sit down before he moved to wash her feet last and he told her, "And stop asking me that," he told her in a mock scolding tone of voice.

"I have to make sure," Beckett replied with a smile. "Because I'm happy with yours, knowing you."

"I'm not undressing," Castle said, using the showerhead to rinse off her body before he did the same with her hair last. He turned off the water and then pulled her to him by the back of her head to kiss her once more. They kissed passionately for some time and when they'd managed to tear themselves away from each other after the third one he said, "Want to lay here for a while?"

"No I want to get out," Beckett told him with a slight smile. She waited for him to stand and hold her towel out for her and she stepped into it, watching him rapidly drying her off. "Are you going to take one?" she asked him.

"I figured I'd take a quick shower," Castle replied, watching her wrap herself up in her bathrobe. "Come on," he said as he pulled her over to the bedroom. He grabbed her pajamas for her and was about to turn to where she was waiting for him next to the bed when she stopped him.

"How many times do I need to tell you Rick? I don't go commando," Beckett said teasingly.

Pausing Castle studied her before he nodded and then went over quickly to where her underclothes were before he paused again. "Which-" he began to say.

"The green," Beckett said simply.

Since that pair was on top Castle grabbed it quickly and went back to her, letting her slip into the deep green silk as he watched. "Yes I am aroused," he said when she looked at him.

Smirking Beckett let him help her then pull on her long blue pajama shirt before she took care of the looser leggings she wore with them to sleep. "Go, take your shower," she told him after they'd kissed once she was dressed.

"It'll be quick," Castle warned her since he knew she was going to talk to Darnley.

"Don't walk out naked," Beckett advised him.

"Sure, I'll grab my pajamas," Castle replied, going over to where they were to take them into the bathroom with him.

Once the door was closed Beckett texted her friend and getting a reply that he was okay to talk she called him with her tablet. "Hey, the kids are asleep now?" she asked when he appeared on the screen.

"Yep so I'm free to talk," Darnley replied.

Smiling as he left it at that Beckett then began to tell her friend about what had happened that morning with the case and everything else with the Beach kids. "I… I hope you won't get mad at me," she began to say. "But-"

"Why didn't I change my last name after my family disowned me?" Darnley asked. When Beckett nodded he breathed out and then leaned back to think for a moment before he told her, "I had thought about it but it was the name I was born with… and really it's a way to stick it to my parents. I'm sure they're aware I still have their last name. But honestly I just think of it as my own name."

"Patrick?" Beckett asked him after they were silent for a moment. "There's something else I'd like to ask you if I can."

"Sure," Darnley said, wondering what had her so serious.

In the bathroom Castle was turning off the water once he'd had enough of it, shivering as the cold from it was nearly making him freeze. But he was less aroused and that was what he'd aimed for before he stepped out and began to warm himself up, wondering what his wife was talking about with her friend.

"So your hair's wet," Darnley was saying then to her.

"Perceptive," Beckett told him teasingly. "Rick gave me a bath before I called you," she told him then.

"Nice," Darnley said. "Now I'm jealous, I should talk to Trev after we finish here…"

Beckett smiled and said, "We're not finished here though, how're Maddy and Keo."

"They're doing well, Keo's getting more aware with each day… it's awesome," Darnley said. He wasn't surprised when his friend covered her mouth to hide her laughter and he said, "You were the same with Eliza I'm sure."

"I was and still am, it's just cute to see you like this," Beckett told him. "But that's it for now, at least that I have."

"You're sure Julia's alright?" Darnley then asked her.

"She is," Beckett reassured him.

"Okay, then we should say goodnight," Darnley replied.

"We should, go find your husband and take a bath," Beckett said, smiling at him.

"Whatever you say," Darnley said, giving her a mock salute. "Say hello to your husband for me."

"Same for you with yours," Beckett said. She and her friend said goodbye to one another and she turned off the tablet before she then went over to the bathroom door. She knocked before opening it, seeing her husband was brushing his teeth. "Everyone over there is fine," she told him when he looked at her.

"Glad to hear that," Castle replied, his voice distorted by the foam from the toothpaste in his mouth. He hurried to rinse out his mouth and he asked, "Did you tell him about the case?"

Since she was brushing her teeth herself Beckett only nodded and she hurried to finish before she said, "He checked on Julia since I already told him Rudy was fine."  
"He's proud of you," Castle said, looking at her.

"Yeah," Beckett said, letting him pull her to him for an embrace. She pressed her cheek to his shoulder and murmured, "I'm glad this is finished."

"So am I," Castle agreed. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Before she could respond to that her husband was picking her up and Beckett cried out slightly before she said, "The bed's not that far!"

Castle didn't say anything, merely took her the rest of the way before he set her down on his side. When she looked at him in confusion he said, "It didn't sound like you wanted to go that far."

Rolling her eyes Beckett moved to her side of the bed, sitting up as she waited for him to come over to her. As soon as he was there she was wrapping her arms around him and she kissed him deeply before they slowly parted. "I forgot to check on Eliza earlier," she told him.

"Oh, I did too," Castle said as he realized that. "Well, we better go make sure-" he started to say as he moved to get off the bed. But before he could finish his wife's hand on his chest stopped him and he asked, "Not me?"

"Don't carry me," Beckett told him. She wasn't surprised when he looked a little stunned and she leaned over, kissing him gently on the lips before she moved to stand with him following her. She stepped into her slippers that were there and after he'd gone back around to his side to get his she took his hand and went to the door, opening it. As soon as she had heard a whimper and looked at her husband before there was a cry of, "Mommy!"

Castle raced after his wife to Julia's room, letting Beckett go ahead of him once they were at the door, seeing inside their oldest was sitting up and looking terrified.

"Julia," Beckett said, going swiftly to her daughter and sitting on the edge of the bed before they embraced.

Shaking with her sobs Julia whispered, "You… were… being… hurt…" She then pulled away and looked up at her mother saying, "By that… that lady."

"It's okay," Beckett murmured to her as the girl started to cry in earnest. She looked at Castle who was watching them and nodded to the door so he would close it. She turned her attention to their daughter then to try and calm her down before she realized something. "Rick, stay in the room," she told him firmly as she looked up at him.

"Oh… sorry," Castle said, closing the door behind him. He wanted to ask Julia if she was okay with him there before he decided he knew the answer already. He hurried to the bed and sat down next to his wife, embracing them both.

"S-sorry I didn't see you at all," Julia told him, her chest heaving when she'd managed to stop crying a bit later with her parents' help.

"Better you didn't, I just wish you hadn't had the nightmare you did," Castle told her, kissing the top of her head. "But your mom is fine as you can see. I gave her a bath and we were just going to check on your sister before going to bed."

"Sorry," Julia repeated.

"You don't have to apologize," Beckett said, letting her go. She smoothed her daughter's sleep tousled hair and asked, "It wasn't too bad was it?"

"No you just got hit a couple times," Julia replied. She sighed and then said, "Your nose was bleeding really bad and that's when I woke up."

Kissing her forehead Beckett then said, "I'm alright sweetie, like your daddy said."

Julia nodded her head to that before she then said, "I'm glad I didn't wake you up."

"We wouldn't have cared if you did," Castle assured her. They were quiet for a while before he then said, "Do you think you can go to sleep?"

Beckett wasn't surprised when the girl hesitated then and she said, "Not yet?"

"No, I mean… could you lay down with me until I fall asleep?" Julia asked shyly. She was surprised for a moment when her mother embraced her tightly before she hurriedly hugged her back.

"Watch out love," Beckett told her husband when she and Julia had let go of each other.

Standing up Castle looked on when his wife laid down with their daughter and he pulled the cover back over them saying, "Can I just sit here?"

"Yeah," Julia said, smiling at him a little sleepily. She then laid on her side, facing her mother, and said, "Thank you Mommy."

"You're welcome sweetie," Beckett told her gently. She reached out and began to stroke Julia's hair tenderly, knowing from experience that her oldest found the touch comforting. And that time was no different as she watched the girl's eyes slowly close before her body relaxed. She waited for Castle to lean over her and press a kiss to their oldest's temple before she did the same. She got off the bed as carefully as she could before she tucked Julia in, making sure the entire time that she didn't wake her up.

After they'd left their oldest's room and had checked on Eliza, Castle wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed the side of her head murmuring to her, "You're a wonderful mother love."

Sighing as they were on the other side of the hall Beckett said, "I wish she didn't have these nightmares."

"You're there for her though," Castle said, closing the door after them but not locking it. "Again, more than their mother would do."

"You're assuming that," Beckett told him though she couldn't help smiling.

"No I think we all know that she wasn't interested in being a mother; it was more symbolic she had children," Castle said. He paused as she was getting under the sheet and said, "Um, I wonder if she told Radcliff not to touch her while she was pregnant."

"It's likely, with her emotional state then I'm sure she used it to her advantage," Beckett replied as she waited for him to join her. "And when it got to be too much I'm sure she went to Lawson to satisfy her."

"Likely she went to him all the time," Castle said as he went around the bed and joined her under the sheet. "Though she could have fooled Radcliff into thinking he'd impregnated her."

"It's likely he was able to…" Beckett started to say before she made a face. "Ejaculate but it's unlikely it took hold…"

"I doubt it," Castle said, wincing himself. He shook his head and said, "Let's stop or else I'm going to be physically sick."

"Okay," Beckett said, smiling slightly at him. She then leaned against him and said, "I just hope Sydney will be okay without her mother."

"She'll have Dally; if she stays in Rudy's life," Castle replied, kissing her forehead then as he held her tightly to him. "And if not she's got her big sister too… I know it's not the same but you take what you get."

At his tone of voice Beckett looked up at him and said, "Are you okay?" knowing he was thinking about his father. When he merely sighed she kissed his jaw a few times, unable to really say anything as she'd said it to him before. Stroking his hair once she pulled back she whispered, "Do you want to try and sleep?"

"Not yet," Castle said. "I guess we have a lot of baggage."

"It seems to be our thing," Beckett told him. "But," she said as she cupped his cheek to turn his head to her. "We're still in love even with all of that."

"You make a great point," Castle said before he closed the gap between then and then kissed her deeply. He stroked her hair that was still a little damp as their tongues tangled together and when they finally parted he said, " _I love you_ ," speaking seriously and staring into her eyes.

" _I love you too_ ," Beckett murmured as he carefully pulled her onto his lap. She initiated their kiss that time and as they made it more passionate she rolled her tongue around his while she'd slipped it into his mouth. Moaning as he slipped his hands under her shirt she moved hers from the back of his neck to his hair, gently scratching at his scalp before they parted. She was panting heavily and once they'd parted said to him, "Okay now?"

"Well if your idea was to distract me then you did a perfect job," Castle told her seriously.

Beckett laughed softly and moved her arms down so they were resting on his shoulders and she said as she leaned against him, "That wasn't the plan but I'm glad it worked."

Castle didn't respond to that, instead running his hands over her back and side saying, "I really need to stop touching you."

"You can't," Beckett said with a smile, knowing what he meant by that.

"I know, help me," Castle said, saying the last two words in a jokingly pleading tone of voice.

Beckett laughed outright and cupped his face with both her hands, kissing him gently before she moved away slightly. She didn't go very far before she was meeting his lips again and then again. She wasn't sure after that how many times they briefly kissed but soon they slowly parted and she pressed her forehead against his. "We should probably lie down," she finally said to him.

Nodding Castle then helped her down and once the lights were off he laid down himself and said, "What are we going to do now?"

Smiling Beckett thought that over for a moment before she said, "I think we might have to get some ideas; it's a while until Vegas."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about it," Castle said quickly as he turned onto his side to look at her though his eyes were still getting used to the dark.

"Even though we were just talking about it?" Beckett asked him in amusement.

"Hey, we were doing a lot of stuff after that," Castle said in mock protest. "But everything with that trip is ready so we don't need to worry about it."

"No but try to keep from telling them where we're going besides the show," Beckett said in amusement. "Or tell them about the villa."

"Yep," Castle said. "I'll keep quiet about that; I want to see their faces when they see it."

"So do I," Beckett replied, remembering he'd told her that before. She waited for him to lie on his back before she pressed her cheek to his shoulder. "And after that there's not really that much time until the summer."

"Well," Castle said, thinking about that. "Maybe we should look at our stories again," he said after thinking for a moment.

"Tomorrow," Beckett said with a smile.

"Tomorrow love," Castle said before he shared a kiss with her. "Night Kate."

"Night Rick," Beckett said before they kissed a final time. She got comfortable then against his side and once she was closed her eyes to sleep. It was soon done as she felt relaxed and her fatigue caught up with her, aided by her husband stroking her hair gently.

Pressing his lips to his wife's forehead Castle allowed himself to sleep, wondering if the bath would influence his dreams. Before he could nod off though his thoughts went momentarily to Vegas, eager for the trip with his family and what they would see once they got there. But his dreams were soon taking over and he fell into them willingly, knowing his wife was going through the same herself at his side.


	21. Bright Light City

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: I've been to many of the places I write about during their vacation but where they're staying I haven't. So I had to rely heavily on the virtual tour of the accommodations that the site for their hotel provided, so if anyone wants to see it then you can check it out there.

A/N #2: The lyric in this song is from the song _Little Lamb Dragonfly_ by Paul and Linda McCartney, from the Paul McCartney and Wings album _Red Rose Speedway_.

A/N #3: It was great getting the feedback I did for the last chapter so let me get to my thank yous for that! Guest (Really glad to see you thought the last chapter was a fantastic update and that you still think it's a fantastic series! You're very welcome for updating again!),  
MsNYC (I was glad to read that you thought the Beaches' parents were horrible as parents and people as that's what I wanted people to think about them in the end. And I wasn't surprised to see you were glad that Rudy has Kate for support too! And thank you also for saying it was great writing as usual, I do the best I can!),  
TORONTOSUN (Great that you like the family moments in the story! And I'm so, so happy that you think Vegas is the perfect vacation for the family, lol, I've wanted to write them going for some time so hope you'll enjoy reading that!),  
Guest (I was surprised to see your reaction to what Julia went through. And I figured with her not having more responses or nightmares it's more her growing up now, I thought that might happen as she gets older but she is still young, you're right so again not surprised you thought that. Very pleased to see you liked the family moments in the last chapters since I do love writing those. And I'm so happy that you can't wait for your Vegas trip and now you don't need to anymore!) and  
vetgirlmx (Great to see you thought it was a very nice chapter first off. And I'm glad that you mentioned the schoolyard gossip since that'll happen, lol. Also wasn't surprised you talked too about Julia needing to do that if she follows her parents' steps as she did. I figured with the parents going to jail the former Radcliffs were doing fine since as you said they didn't lose much in the end. Not surprised you were glad they were staying together in the city as well as staying in touch with Castle and Beckett. After everything they do need friends, you're right. I wasn't surprised that you were glad that Julia had the nightmare since you were right; it means she's not getting used to her parents being in dangerous situations as you put it. And with her being okay after it I figured that would be her growing up as I mentioned before. So pleased you can't wait to see what happens next and now you don't have to anymore!).  
Thanks so much to all of you for the reviews for the last chapter, I loved reading them of course and appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #4: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Viva Las Vegas_ written by Doc Pomus and Mort Shuman, recorded by Elvis Presley for the movie of the same name.

Bright Light City

"Are we there yet?" Julia asked her father, sitting next to him.

"Just about," Castle said, looking past her to see the view outside the window. "What do you think?" he asked her.

"Interesting but I don't know if I like the desert that much," Julia replied.

Before Castle could say anything the pilot then announced that they were landing and he said, "Well you will be in a city so at least there's that."

Smiling Julia nodded before she let him help her with her seatbelt and she glanced ahead at the seats in front of them where her sister and mother were, Eliza crying out in excitement for a moment.

"Calm down sweetie," Beckett told her youngest with a smile. "We're almost there."

"I'm excited Mommy," Eliza told her happily. She could feel the plane descending and she giggled as she looked at her mother before she felt them landing. "We're here!" she said before she felt the brakes pushing her back into the seat.

"Hold on," Castle said as Julia was trying to unbuckle her seatbelt after the plane had stopped. "You can get that open but remember we can't leave."

Sighing Julia waited as patiently as she could, trying to look out the window to see what she could of Las Vegas. But she knew that all she was seeing was the airport so as soon as she could get up and follow her family off their plane they'd flown on early from JFK she was doing so. "What do we do now?" she asked as they made their way to the luggage carousel in the McCarran International Airport she had learned the name from from her parents.

"There's going to be a limo from the hotel to pick us up," Castle answered.

"You got that special?" Julia asked interestedly.

"No it comes with where we're staying," Beckett said with a smile. She then looked down at Eliza; who was holding Castle's hand; and she said, "What are you looking at sweetie?"

"What are they doing?" Eliza asked, nodding to some people at slot machines as her parents tried to teach her not to point.

"They're gambling, remember that's what adults do here in Vegas," Martha said. "But," she said when Eliza looked unsure suddenly. "Remember that there are children here, it's not all casinos."

"Good," Eliza said with a wide smile on her face. She then sighed and said, "I wanna go."

"We can now, our suitcases are almost here," Castle said, spotting the ones in blues coming towards them, blue string on the luggage tags so they'd spot them faster. He and Jim grabbed them and after everyone had their suitcase; Beckett taking Eliza with one hand and Julia going with her grandmother, he walked over to the people waiting holding up signs.

"There's our name," Julia said quickly, spotting it on one sign.

"Mr. Castle?" the man asked when the family had reached him. After getting an affirmative he led them outside and loaded the trunk with the cases while they went into the back of the limo. "Welcome to Las Vegas," he told them before closing the door behind them.

"Can we look outside Mommy?" Eliza asked her mother as the car started.

"Yes but please don't hang out of it," Beckett said, rolling down the window she was next to.

"We're going to be going via the freeway," Castle told the girls as they looked together out of the window. "So at that point you're going to need to close it."

The girls nodded but they didn't stop looking out until they reached the freeway and allowed Beckett to close it again.

"Look there it is, the Strip," Martha said, pointing to the first hotel they came to.

"What does it say?" Eliza asked.

"That's the Mandalay Bay, we're going there our last full day," Castle said. "And that's all I'm telling you," he added as the girls turned to him.

Beckett smiled as the girls mockingly glared at him but they were soon looking back outside at what they were passing next.

"Look!" Julia cried. "They have the Statue of Liberty here, and the Eiffel Tower!" she exclaimed, seeing the top of it.

"Here's our exit," Castle said, smiling at his wife. "There's the Flamingo," he said to the girls as they were waiting to turn north onto the Strip. "That's the third hotel/casino built on the strip and it's still here."

"Come on this side," Jim said, having caught what was ahead of them as they were turning.

"What's this one?" Julia asked, looking out the open window again at the large, white buildings of the hotel on the corner.

"Caesars Palace," Beckett told them. "It's really big isn't it?"

"We're having dinner there tonight," Castle commented. "At a buffet."

Julia was going to gasp; as one of her friends in her dance class had told her about all the buffets there were; but she suddenly noticed the next hotel and gave a little scream. "Is that it?" she cried, pointing to the building where the top floors were covered by a picture of the Beatles in a row.

"That's The Mirage," Castle said, smiling at her reaction. "And where we're going to stay." He wasn't surprised when Julia was looking out the window for as long as she could until the limo pulled into the back and they stopped.

While their parents were busy with checking in the girls held hands tightly as they looked around excitedly, not realizing their grandparents were watching them. Finally they were allowed to go and the girls watched as they came to a building and they looked at each other before they were let inside. As soon as they were in the foyer their mouths dropped open and they looked around in awe.

"Okay," Castle said to them after he'd tipped the two bellmen that had brought their luggage into the room, sharing a smile with his wife at the way their daughters were looking. "This is our villa, do you want to go to your rooms first or take a tour?"

"Let's go to our rooms first," Julia said, as Eliza looked at her to answer. "And then we can look around."

"Good, we were hoping you'd say that," Castle said. "Over to our left you two," he told them. As they were walking ahead of them he said to his wife, "Sorry about the décor."

"Don't worry, it's a hotel not our house," Beckett replied since there was a lot marble in the entry. She heard two gasps then and commented as they approached the doorway to the first bedroom, "I think we're going to be hearing that a lot."

"I think so," Castle said in amusement as they looked inside. "What do you think?"

"It's so pretty!" Julia exclaimed as she looked at the painting of what looked like a castle with a maze next to it. "All of it is."

"It is," Beckett agreed. "What do you think Martha?"

"I'll be very comfortable here with the girls," Castle's mother replied. She then looked at the bedstead; which was made of mirrors leading all the way up some on the ceiling; and said, "Interesting."

"Is my bed the same?" Jim asked then as he was standing with his granddaughters at the door leading outside.

"Hey, no peeking at the rest of the place," Castle told them teasingly. "Come on and see your grandpapa's room."

Taking their hands Jim said to Martha, "My bed will be big enough if you just want to share with one of them."

"That's alright," Castle's mother replied. "But really they should decide."

"Can I share with you Grandpapa?" Eliza asked shyly before they stepped into the bedroom.

"I think we can," Jim said, glancing back at his daughter and son in law.

"You'll have enough room," Beckett said with a smile, looking at the bed which was the same as Martha and Julia's room.

"Now the big room," Julia said, turning to her parents. She hurried to her mother and took her hand before they made their way back to the entrance and across it to the other side of the villa. "It's the same size," she said in surprise.

"Look at the bathroom," Castle said, nodding to the doors opened across from the bed which was much the same as the other two.

Rushing over to it with her big sister Eliza cried out in pleasure at how large it was and said, "There's a bath!"

"There's one in your bathroom Dad," Beckett told her father.

"Great I'll have to give you a bath one night," Jim said.

"Tonight is good," Eliza said seriously as she went over to her family in the doorways.

"Alright," Beckett said. "Ready to see the outside?" She wasn't surprised when the girls cried out that they were and she took their hands as they came to her, leading them out to the dining room and living room before she said, "There's a TV in there," pointing to the room to their left.

"I don't think we're going to have much time for that though," Castle commented.

"Oh look!" Julia said as they stepped out to a fountain. "How pretty… I can take pictures right?"

"Of course," Castle said before his wife could answer. "Look there's a putting green; you can practice with your grandpapa."

"We should all practice," Eliza said, smiling at her grandfather.

"If we have time," Jim said with a returning smile to them.

"Lizzy look!" Julia exclaimed. "There's a pool!"

"Hold on you two," Beckett said, holding the girls back from running to it. "Treat this like the pool at home okay?" When they nodded she let go of their hands and said to their startled expressions, "Go ahead but don't run and stay back from the edge so you don't fall in."

Going with her big sister Eliza looked down at the pool and said, "It's small."

"There's not enough room for our size pool at home," Castle said.

"But it still looks very inviting," Martha commented as it was warm outside though they were lucky to be in some mild weather and it was in the higher seventies.

"We'll swim but probably later tonight," Castle said.

"When we're finished with our dinner, we'll need to work it off," Beckett added.

"Can we go in the 'cuzzi?" Eliza asked, pointing to the spa behind the pool.

"After that," Castle promised. "Now you've got the whole tour what do you think?"

"It's beautiful," Eliza said. "I like it and I wanna swim in the pool."

"Which we will," Castle said. "So we should unpack what we need to and then get going."

"What's first?" Julia asked as they started to walk back inside.

"A surprise," Castle replied.

"But remember, your gram is going to wait to join us tomorrow," Beckett said.

"That's good," Eliza said, nodding her head.

"So you can rest," Julia added. She then shared a smile with her sister and asked, "We can show you our pictures right?"

"Of course," Martha said firmly, not sure why the two were alright as much as they were with her staying behind that day. "Especially since your sister is going to start out her new camera."

"We'll have to look at all their pictures when we get back home," Jim told them.

"Luckily we have the day after we get back," Castle said. "Girls-"

"We're going to help them, get your things taken care of," Martha told her son.

They split up then and Castle and Beckett unpacked their suitcases before they went to get their daughters and Jim. After they said goodbye to Martha before they left, promising her they'd come to change for the buffet and to get her.

"So the first place we're going to is called the Secret Garden," Castle told them as they walked out to the hotel's pool but then went over to the right of it.

"Flowers?" Eliza guessed.

"You'll see," Beckett said before they came to a person waiting to take their tickets.

"Is this the only place we're gonna go?" Julia asked then.

"No," Castle replied. "But don't ask about where the other one is because we're not going to say."

Sighing Julia then looked ahead of them, since they were entering the place, and she spied something moving through the water. "It's a dolphin!" she gasped, grabbing her sister's arm since they were walking next to each other.

"Is it aminals?" Eliza asked eagerly. When their parents nodded she squealed and with her sister went back to them to take their hands and she beamed up at her father.

"Hopefully this is alright Dad," Beckett told him as they came to the side of the pool where some dolphins were swimming.

"It is," Jim said. "And now I see why you suggested a hat." He looked over at the girls who were both taking pictures and he said, "What about you?"

"Rick rarely gets the chance to do this," Beckett said, smiling at her husband who was helping Eliza.

"Mommy," the little girl said quietly, hurrying over to her. "Look I got the fin!"

"That's a perfect shot," Beckett told her, kissing the top of her head. "Want to keep going?"

"Yeah, let's go," Julia said.

"Let me see what you got sweetie," Beckett told her then.

Julia smiled and said, "I got almost the same shot that Lizzy did."

"And it's as nice," Beckett assured her. "Show your grandfather and we'll look and see what's next."

The family walked downstairs then to a downstairs viewing area and they stayed at the window there for a while before they decided to move on as there were no dolphins where they were looking.

"Looks like there are more," Castle commented as they came to a second pool with dolphins. He smiled as the girls started to take pictures immediately and he let Beckett help their youngest that time before he stepped up to join them.

"What's he doing?" Eliza asked as a dolphin suddenly launched itself onto the shelf in the pool and slid across until it was back inside the water.

"They do that in the wild," Jim said. "Remember the show we saw where they were trying to get fish?"

"Cool," Eliza said.

"I hope they're okay with not getting food," Julia said.

"They feed them, don't worry," Castle assured her. "Now we can go to the secret garden part of this."

Though they had to pull the girls over to the next section Castle and Beckett had them by the hands as they came first to some lions, only parted from them by a fence. They weren't surprised at their gasps in the slightest and they shared a smile as the girls began to take pictures of the two that were sleeping near them.

"Are there more?" Julia asked before she realized her mother was looking behind them. She turned and saw there was a wooden structure with five gods in it and she asked, "Who are they?"

"I'm not sure but it's pretty isn't it?" Beckett said in response. "And to answer your first question you'll see very soon."

Julia smiled at that and grabbed her mother's hand as they continued to walk down by the lion's habitat before she saw the next animal, sleeping on a rock above. "A panther?" she asked.

"It is, do you like its fur?" Castle answered.

"Yeah, it's shiny," Eliza told him after taking a picture of it. She looked over at her grandfather and went over to him, taking his hand. "Do you like it Grandpapa?" she asked him.

"I do, I've never been this close to them before," Jim assured her. "I hope we get to see more of these kinds of wild cats."

"Kitties," Eliza said before giggling and hugging him with one arm.

Beckett led with Julia then over to the other half of the section and they looked at the cats there, though the girls were drawn by the white tigers that were in one habitat. She let her father stand as close as they could with them and she squeezed her husband's arm saying, "We're off to a great start."

"So far," Castle said in amusement. "Hopefully they won't be hungry before we get to the buffet."

"Hopefully," Beckett said. When she saw that the girls were coming back to them she said, "Your grandpapa?"

"He's coming," Julia said when she turned back to look at him. "What next?"

"The gift shop, we're going to let you get one thing only," Castle said.

"I want a tiger," Eliza said, pointing to the white ones behind them.

"I'd like a shirt," Julia said.

"Then let's go and pick those out so we can move on to the next place," Castle told them.

Since the shop was so small it took very little time before the family was leaving and heading into the casino part of the hotel. The girls soon saw what their parents were leading them to and they got their cameras ready once more to take pictures of the atrium underneath a dome.

"Look Jules," Eliza said, pointing to the top of the hotel they could see through the dome.

"Cool," Julia said, backing up to get a picture of the Beatles there. Once she had it she said, "Was this it?"

"You're too smart for me," Castle told her teasingly since she'd directed that at him.

"Where we're going now is away from the Strip," Beckett said. "So we need to catch a cab. If you two are ready of course."

"We're ready," the girls said together.

"Excuse me," a middle aged woman said suddenly. "Are you Richard Castle?"

"Yes I am," Castle said, glancing at his wife who merely smiled at him.

Beckett wasn't surprised when the woman started to gush to her husband, talking about how she was a big fan of his and had always wanted his autograph. When they were alone again she said, "You don't see that much anymore."

"I'm glad I don't," Castle said as the woman hadn't acknowledged his wife when he'd mentioned her while talking about their last book. He looked down at the girls who appeared to be concerned and he said, "Don't worry we're leaving now if you're ready?"

"We told Mommy," Julia told him.

"Alright let's go," Castle said, picking up Eliza. They walked over to the exit and he told Julia, "That's the restaurant where we're going to eat tomorrow."

"I don't know where we'll go yet," Jim told his granddaughter when she looked over her father's shoulder at him. He smiled and said, "Since your gram has been here before shouldn't we let her suggest."

"Actually," Castle said, turning to his father in law as they went back to where the taxi cabs were parked. "We're going to visit the area where the High Roller is, it has some restaurants and you can take a look at those."

"Sure," Jim said.

"Oh," Castle said. "And Caesars Palace has a food court if those are too much."

"We'll see," Jim told Eliza as she looked at him again.

Since they were getting into a taxi then the little girl couldn't respond and she looked at her father as Beckett told the driver where they wanted to go. "What did she say?" she asked him.

"You'll see," Beckett replied before they pulled away from the curb. She and Castle pointed out the different casinos they were passing before they got to the freeway and as they went around the Strip on it she asked her husband, "Did you ever go this far out?"

"No if it was just me I stayed around the Strip, so this'll be great. We can explore together," Castle said, smiling at both girls who were watching their conversation.

When they were on the street again Beckett saw they were coming up to somewhere they would be visiting the next day and she smiled at her husband before the cab was stopping.

"What's it say? What's it say?" Eliza asked her sister, tugging her hand wildly.

"Las Vegas," Julia began, pointing at the words. "Natural History Museum." She smiled and then turned to the adults asking, "Is it like it is at home?"

"It's smaller," Castle warned them, having paid for the ride. "But I think it should be interesting still."

"I do too, let's go," Eliza said firmly, taking her father's hand and starting to walk.

"You got the number for him right?" Beckett asked her husband as she walked with them, Jim and Julia behind them.

"I did and he said if he has a passenger he'll send someone else," Castle said with a nod. "Sure we shouldn't get a car."

Beckett shook her head then and when her husband looked at her in surprise she nodded back to Julia who was obviously listening to them.

"Okay, here we go," Castle said hurriedly as they went inside the building.

Eliza looked around as her mother was paying, seeing a stuffed giraffe and then a wildebeest with a lion leaping on its back down the hall. "More aminals?" she asked her mother.

"There will be," Beckett said with a smile. "So here's the map, which we'll hold," she said as Eliza held her hand out to it. "You'll have to trust us."

Feeling her sister taking her hand Eliza looked at her and sighed before she said with a smile at the same time as her, "We do."

"Then first is the International Wildlife Gallery," Castle said as he'd taken the map from his wife.

"Come with us Grandpapa," Julia said, going to Jim as Castle and Beckett were leading the way.

"Alright," Jim said, smiling when she took his hand. "But I think your sister wanted to see what there is first."

Julia laughed softly before they came to a small room and she gasped as there were a number of stuffed birds there. Her eye was drawn to an ostrich that was first and she scrambled to grab her camera to get pictures while they were there.

"Look at the peacock," Eliza was saying as she moved with her parents to the end of the room. "It's pretty."

"I know," Beckett agreed, having taken a picture of the bird as well. "Did you see the others?" she asked her teasingly.

"Yep," Eliza replied with a wide smile. She then looked over at the next room and said seriously, "There are more aminals."

"I see but let's wait for your sister and grandpapa," Beckett told her. "Rick?"

"Yes," Castle said as he turned around to her.

"Are you ready?" Beckett asked as he'd been looking at two penguins that were under the peacock.

"Yeah I'm just admiring their work," Castle said, turning to Jim and Julia. They were coming over to them so he pulled Eliza into the next room where there were animals from all around the world and he spent their time walking through it telling her what animals were which that he knew. Beckett and Jim helped him with that and the girls knew some on their own.

"This was cool," Julia said as they were looking at some monkeys on a log hanging on the wall at the end of the room.

"I'm glad you like it, hopefully you'll keep enjoying it," Beckett said, checking her camera. They went out into the main hall and she said, "Look at these masks."

"Are they from Africa?" Julia asked as they came up to the display case.

"They are," Castle replied, watching as his wife, their daughters and his father in law took pictures. "These here are from West Africa… like the feathers on top of that?" he asked the girls as he pointed to one up towards the top.

"Yeah, and that one," Eliza said, pointing to one that had what looked like hay hanging from it.

"Lizzy come see, this one has sea shells," Julia said, by then with Beckett further down the display.

"Oh yeah," Eliza said as she saw them. "They're pretty," she said firmly with a slight nod of her head. "Now what?"

"This room over here," Castle said. "Love?" he asked as he was holding their hands.

"Go ahead," Beckett said. She stayed behind with her father as he was taking a few more pictures and said, "Enjoying this?"

"It is small," Jim said. "But I recall we're in Nevada and not the city."

Beckett smiled and said, "Even with that the collection is nice." When he nodded in agreement she looped her arm through her father's and they walked after Castle and the girls. In the next room she smiled as she saw that her husband and daughters were looking at an aquarium and she told her father, "It's their Marine Life Gallery."

"This might take some time," Jim replied. He wasn't surprised when his daughter nodded in agreement and they walked together to see what the three were looking at to their left so interestedly.

"Mommy see? Those are lionfish," Julia said as soon as they were with them. "I learned they're really poisonous."

"They are?" Eliza asked in dismay. When her sister nodded she let out a huff and said, "I wanted to pet it."

"I think she saw the tank over there," Castle said, nodding to his right.

"She probably did," Beckett said before she took Eliza's hand. "Did you finish taking pictures?" When she got a nod in response she led her over to the large tank saying, "We might not be able to touch these…"

"I'll take her," Castle said as he had joined the two with the others. He picked Eliza up after letting her take some pictures and he said, "Just touch the top of it," as a horseshoe crab was coming over to them.

"I remember Daddy," Eliza replied before she managed to run her fingertips over the top.

"Ooh that's so weird," Julia said with a laugh to her grandfather. "You think it would be softer."

"Alright," Beckett said after they'd pet some rays as well. "We should keep going, there's a lot more to see."

"I wanna be a fishie," Eliza sighed as she let her father carry her over to a sink to wash her hands.

"Are you sure?" Julia asked. "You'd miss Mommy and Daddy wouldn't you?"

"Yeah," Eliza said in a gasp, nodding her head. She kissed her father's cheek after he'd dried her hands and she rushed to her grandfather as they went to the next room.

Once they'd gone by a number of different kinds of fish they were back out of the hall, going down to a large room where Julia saw a huge Tyrannosaurus Rex. "Look, dinosaurs!" she said to her little sister, looking back at her.

"This is the Prehistoric Life gallery," Castle read off the map. "And this guy is 35 feet long…" At that moment it started to move and he looked over with the others, seeing a little girl had pressed a red button, a triceratops it was 'fighting' with moving as well. "Nice," he commented.

"Come on, you can press the button once we get there," Beckett told Eliza. She let her father take both girls over to the first display and she went back to her husband.

"This is nice," Castle said as they stayed back as the girls and Jim continued on. "Are you thinking the same?"

"I am," Beckett replied. When she took his hand she wasn't surprised when he looked at her in surprise and said, "I'll let them take the pictures here."

Nodding Castle led the way back to the three ahead of them, entwining his fingers through his wife's and holding her as they watched Beckett's father helping the girls with their shots.

"Look at how little that dinosaur is," Julia said, pointing to a figure of one.

"What is that… a dragonfly?" Eliza asked.

" _Dragonfly fly by my window, you and I still have a way to go_ ," Julia then sang softly as they stopped in front of the next dinosaur. She looked at her parents and grandfather and smiled at them saying, "That's a good song."

"I'll agree," Jim commented. "Paul didn't sing about dinosaurs did he?"

"No," Julia said with a laugh, hugging him with one arm as she knew that he was aware of that already.

"What's this?" Eliza asked when they'd finished the room and went over to the next that had a carousel fish tank in it.

"Oh!" Julia said eagerly as she went over to it. "This was the one from _Tanked_ , it's still here!"

"Sea horsies!" Eliza squealed as she suddenly remembered it herself. She started to take pictures when her mother suddenly placed her hand on her shoulder. "What?" she asked in concern, realizing she'd done something wrong.

"Don't take pictures so quickly," Beckett told her. She knelt a little behind her and showed her how to get the seahorses that were moving in the picture.

"Come on this side," Julia said, going over to her. "There's one that's holding onto the pole with its tail."

"You ever think about getting one for our home?" Castle asked his wife.

"No," Beckett told him firmly. "Remember we talked about this before."

"True," Castle said before they watched their youngest go with her little sister to a tank with a bubble underneath it. He wasn't surprised when his wife immediately began to take pictures of them when they appeared in the bubble and he let her go, watching the girls waving to him through the water as he did so to them.

After they'd stopped waving Eliza looked at her sister and said, "You think Mommy and Daddy are gonna play those games we saw?"

"Probably but Mommy told me we can't be with them when they do," Julia answered as they were looking around at the fish. She smiled and said, "Did you want to?"

"Yeah," Eliza said with a slight giggle.

"Me too," Julia said. "But you have to be a grown up to do that… Maybe we're coming back when we're grownups."

"Yeah, with our sister," Eliza said.

"Lizzy," Julia said in slight exasperation. "Mommy and Daddy didn't say they're gonna have another baby." She then paused and looking at her sister said, "Unless you meant 'lexis."

Eliza couldn't help it and laughed before her sister suddenly growled at her playfully. She let out a mock scream and ducked under the bubble, going to her mother saying, "The dinosaur is gonna get me!"

"I'm supposed to be a tiger, like the one we saw over in the other room," Julia said, smiling at them.

"Want to go see what's downstairs?" Castle asked them. He wasn't surprised when they both said yes eagerly and he reached out to Julia, taking her hand so they could go back through the dinosaur room and to a flight of stairs down to the lower level.

"Mommy," Eliza whimpered as she looked down the slightly steep staircase.

"It's alright," Beckett reassured her. "Hold onto the railing and my hand."

"Kay," Eliza said softly as she held on tightly to her and started down. "Ooh," she gasped when they came to the first room. "Africa!"

"It is," Castle replied. "But don't run ahead," he told her as he saw she'd spotted one stuffed animal. "We'll see it soon."

Eliza had been about to take off before she nodded and then went over to where her sister was standing in front of the rhinoceros, taking pictures with her.

As they worked their way around the room Beckett took a few pictures before she watched Eliza remaining in front of the fennec fox as her father, Castle and Julia continued on. "Sweetie," she began with a smile as she wrapped her arm around the little girl.

"It's so cute," Eliza told her as she'd been about to ask if they could get one as a pet.

"I agree but I think it's just too cold at home for it," Beckett told her gently.

"Yeah," Eliza said softly. She turned her attention to the next display and walked with her sister through it until they came to a room that was dark and she held onto Julia's hand a little tightly. "What is it?" she asked.

"This is the African rainforest," Jim read, reading from a plaque.

Eliza studied the display of it and nodded saying, "It's dark."

"I think it might be night," Castle commented.

"Oh…" Eliza said slowly. "Now what?"

"This way," Castle said, taking her hand. He led them over to a display and said "These are what man looked like a very, very long time ago."

"They have hair," Eliza told him.

"We came from monkeys," Julia said with a smile. "And they are hairy too."

"Oh yeah," Eliza said in remembrance.

"Is there more?" Julia asked the others.

"We're going to head back upstairs and see the rooms on the other side of the hall," Beckett told them.

The girls went with their parents and grandfather easily though they glanced back at the figures one more time before they were out of sight.

"How come we're not going in there?" Julia asked as they passed an exhibit with what looked like two sarcophagi in front of it.

"We'll save it for last," Castle commented. He wasn't surprised when the girls were glancing back again and he said, "Seriously, I'm itching to see it too." He was glad when they laughed and then went down to the last room near the front of the hall.

"Rocks!" Eliza exclaimed when they saw what was in there.

"It's their geology room," Castle said. "You can go ahead of us."

Looking at him in surprise as her sister did Julia then smiled and said, "Let's go," taking her hand and hurrying to the next room.

"These are bones," Eliza said. She then looked back and said, "Are Mommy and Daddy gonna kiss?" whispering to her sister.

"No," Julia said with a slight laugh. "Grandpapa is there."

"Oh yeah," Eliza said in surprise that she had forgotten. She then smiled and said, "What are the bones."

Studying the display Julia said, "They're how animals used to look and then what they look like now. See, here's a prehistoric elephant and that's what they look like now."

Studying the skulls Eliza nodded and then said, "What's those?" pointing to the skull and the full skeleton in front of it.

"Those are rhinoceroses," Julia told her. "The skull is what they look like now."

"Wow," Eliza breathed before she then smiled. "They get different." She then frowned and said, "That's not right."

"No, I think you mean they evolve," Castle said, coming with Beckett up to their daughters. "We did the same too."

"How?" Julia asked.

"We're taller for one thing… sometimes," Beckett said, having to trail off as Eliza was showing her the pictures she'd taken.

"Grandpapa didn't-" Julia started to ask before she cut herself off as he was coming inside.

As his granddaughters told him eagerly about the skeletons they saw Jim listened attentively and nodded to them until they stopped. "Now can I show you all the rocks I saw?" he asked them. He smiled when they nodded eagerly and he led them through the small room where all the rocks were, not surprised they were fascinated by the display that had rocks that glowed colors under black light.

"Now what?" Eliza asked eagerly as they stepped out into the hall and went to the next room. She wasn't surprised when her parents didn't reply to that and she looked inside the next room. "More aminals!" she said eagerly.

"Desert animals," Julia added as she quickly noticed the plants in the displays.

"It's the Wild Nevada gallery," Castle read from the map. "So you're right."

"Jules come see," Eliza said eagerly.

Smiling at her father Julia hurried over to what her sister was standing in front of and she smiled as they looked at the small butterfly on one of the bushes there were. She took pictures of nearly every animal until they were stepping out of the room. "Now we can see the Egypt stuff?" she asked her parents.

"Now we can," Castle said, nodding his head. After the others took pictures of the two statues at the doors to the exhibit he led them inside where they saw a few displays of wildlife in Egypt before they reached some displays of a village in the country.

"Look at all the stuff," Julia said as they were looking at a display of a market.

"Look at the camel!" Eliza said then, looking to their right and seeing the huge animal. While the others were studying it she turned around and saw the dark room ahead of her. "Mommy, Daddy," she said uncertainly.

"Oh this is going to be awesome," Castle said after his wife had looked at him. "Come on, we're going to be archeologists."

"Like Indiana Jones," Julia told her little sister, knowing what her father was doing. "You don't have hats for us?"

"Oh wait… let me see…" Castle started to say, pretending to search his pockets as the girls laughed at him.

"You don't have to Daddy, we can use our imagination," Julia told him. She took his hand that he held out and when they went into the room she saw a window with light coming out of it. She and Eliza crowded together to look out of it and she said, "Where does this go?"

"It's what it looked like from the tomb of King Tut when the entrance was open," Castle said.

"Ooh, fun," Eliza said. "I wanna see the tomb," she told her father, tugging on his hand.

"Okay let's go but keep quiet," Castle said, lowering his voice in a whisper and walking hunched over slightly as he took their hands again once they'd taken pictures of the stairs through the opening. "And walk slow, this tomb hasn't been open in thousands of years and you don't want to-"

"Rick stand up straight!" Beckett told her husband in exasperation as their daughters were mimicking his walk. "You're going to hurt your back," she told him though she was trying to hold back a smile as the girls jumped with him. "And look, another opening."

"Okay this is it, the tomb," Castle said, still whispering. He knew that his wife was rolling her eyes but didn't look back at her instead saying to the girls, "Now we need to figure out who gets to look at it for the very first time."

"Lizzy does," Julia told him. "And stop whispering."

"You're too much like your mom," Castle said, trying to say it annoyingly but instead speaking laughingly. "Go ahead sweetheart," he told the little girl who was watching them and hopping from foot to foot.

Peering into the opening Eliza gasped and said seriously, "There's lots of stuff."

"Oh yeah I think there's supposed to be," Julia said, taking a look next. "It looks nice."

"You're letting me look before you?" Beckett asked her husband teasingly when he motioned for her to do so. When her husband raised and lowered his eyebrows she couldn't stop herself from laughing and she leaned over, kissing his cheek before she peered inside. "Very nice," she said, moving so he and her father could look. "But now we're going to be looking at displays, not the tomb."

"I thought so," Julia said while her little sister nodded in agreement. "But that was fun to play while we did. Thanks Daddy."

"Thanks," Eliza added.

"You're welcome," Castle said. "But your mom's right, let's see what King Tut had in his tomb." He followed them into the next room where they began to look at different displays of different items. When they came to another room he saw the girls turning back to them and he said, "What is it?"

"It looks like tomb robbers, that's what you call them right?" Julia asked.

"It is," Jim said first. "And a shame that happens because so much has probably been lost."  
"But there's lots of stuff now," Eliza said in slight protest.

"There is and luckily we can see it now," Jim said as he took their hands they held out to him.

Walking with Castle then Beckett took a few more pictures until they came to a chair with a picture of the pharaoh and his wife on it. "That's a familiar one," she said.

"It is," Castle said, before he noticed that Julia was coming back to them.

"How come their heads are kinda weird shaped?" the girl asked her parents.

"Well there was a lot of inbreeding in the royal family," Castle said. "Remember we told you about the European royalty?" When she nodded he said, "They wanted to keep the bloodline pure too so that might be the reason… also because I think their skulls were that shaped in art."

"What was she to her husband besides his wife?" Julia asked when her father didn't say anything else.

"His half sister and cousin, because her grandfather was his grandmother's cousin," Castle said.

"Ew," Julia replied. "But come on, we found something else really good," she told her parents as she took their hands then.

Looking at the room that was behind the glass Castle said, "Interesting. What do you think?" directing the question to Eliza who was nearly plastered to the glass. When she didn't answer he then turned to Jim who'd been with her and asked, "Has she taken any pictures?"

"Before she just stared at it," Jim answered, nodding. "I don't think she was expecting it."

"Probably not," Beckett said with a smile. She'd taken a picture of the large outer sarcophagus so she then reached over to her youngest and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Sweetie," she said, kissing the side of her head. "There's a little bit more to see so we should go."

Sighing Eliza said, "I know but it's so cool."

"Was he short?" Julia asked then. "Or was it he was young?"

"Most likely both," Castle commented. "Come on," he said, taking her hand and leading the way over to the next display in that room.

"Mommy?" Julia asked as she went over to her mother after they'd gotten ahead of her at one case. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Beckett said, looking at the two sarcophagi that held the stillborn remains of King Tut's two children. "It's hard to see that," she said with a sigh.

"Did you ever…" Julia started to say before she stopped.

Shaking her head Beckett cupped her daughter's cheek and said, "No but as a mother it's hard to see and think about."

"Hey love," Castle said as he walked over to the two. He watched then as Julia went over to Jim and her sister and then turned his attention to his wife again. "Okay?" he asked her, taking her hand.

Smiling Beckett said, "I'm fine, I wasn't expecting that," nodding over to the display. "But considering how inbred they were…" she said.

"I'd heard that the queen was young too," Castle said. "So that would happen. Come on, we're almost finished."

"Can we go swimming now?" Eliza asked, having gone over to them.

"You've had enough?" Castle asked, picking her up.

"We saw everything," Eliza told him in a matter of fact tone.

"Okay," Castle said with a smile, looking at his wife.

"Yes we can go," Beckett said as Julia and Jim were joining them.

With that the family looked into the gift shop and after Castle had made a donation they left the museum and waited for the taxi they'd taken to it to pick them up. They made their way back to the hotel, the girls talking eagerly together about what they would tell their grandmother about the museum when they saw her again.

Beckett was a little surprised to see the two quiet down as they started to walk to the villa and she asked, "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah we're just tired of walking," Julia replied.

"Come here Eliza," Castle said to the little girl, picking her up. "We're almost there Julia."

"I know," the girl said though she was a little frustrated she couldn't be carried too. She then smiled at her grandfather when he wrapped his arm around her and she said, "Are you gonna go swimming?"

"Of course," Jim replied. "But I'm a little confused, your parents wanted to leave early for the buffet."

"We do," Beckett said, having looked at her watch as her father was speaking. "Rick I think your battery is getting slow."

"No," Castle said, looking at his watch as they paused. "I'll have to get to it back at the villa," he told them. "And fix it then. We're going to leave very soon but tonight we'll swim since it'll be warm then too."

"Good," Eliza said. "I'm hungry."

The others laughed though Julia confessed that she was too and they went into their villa to find Martha leaving the room where the TV was.

"Well, well," she commented as she saw the smiles on her granddaughters' faces. "It looks like you had a wonderful time."

Beckett watched as the girls were trying to tell their grandmother at the same time about what they'd seen. "Girls," she finally told them. "Why don't we wait until we show her the pictures before we tell her about it?"

"Oh yeah," Eliza said, turning to Martha then. "We're gonna go eat!"

"They seem eager for that," Castle's mother said.

"I think we're all ready for it," Castle said with a smile on his face. "Come on and let's get you changed."

With that Castle and Beckett got their daughters ready for dinner before the two stayed in the living room until their grandparents could watch them. They went to the master bedroom themselves and changed quickly, stepping out to find their family at the entry.


	22. Bright Light City (Part 2)

"We took too long," Castle commented to his wife as they approached the others.

"No, we're just ready," Julia said.

"We are walking? You told me before-" Martha started to say.

"We are and we're walking around after," Beckett said, interrupting her gently. "So if you two get tired tell us and we'll stop for a little," she then directed to the girls.

"We will," Julia said. "Are we gonna go through the casino now?"

"We should," Castle said when his wife looked at him to answer that. "But you two can't play you know."

"We know, we just like how they look," Julia said as her sister hid behind her and giggled. "Could we take some pictures?"

"Of course," Beckett said. "Speaking of which…"

With that the family left the villa and made their way over to the casino where they stopped a few times to allow the girls to take quick pictures of the games they passed before they stepped outside.

"Look at the dolphins," Eliza said, seeing the huge fountain with the figures in the water.

"I had wondered," Martha said to Jim as they waited a bit ahead of the four while the girls were taking pictures. "If they would enjoy it here but it seems they are."

"They are," Jim said as he was aware that was partially a question. "And they loved the garden and museum."

"Good," Martha had time to say before the others were walking up to them.

Going down the sidewalk Castle and Beckett ushered the girls over to Caesars Palace next to their hotel and once inside they made their way to the buffet, a short line already ahead of them.

"So girls," Castle told them. "You two need to behave here because it's very nice and we want to make sure you have a nice time."

"Is the food good?" Eliza asked him.

"It's supposed to be the best in the city," Castle said with a nod. "So don't run off when we go get food with you."

"I'm letting him have a turn telling you," Beckett said with a smile as the girls looked at her then. "He is your daddy."

"We'll be good," Julia then said quickly before they needed to go up to the register to pay. She felt Eliza's hand squeezing her own tightly and she whispered, "It's okay, I see other kids here too."

Looking ahead of them Eliza saw her big sister was right so she nodded, trusting her, and she then let their grandmother take her other hand as they were being led inside and to their table.

"So we're set to go," Beckett told the others when they had reached the table near the desserts. "Girls," she said in a teasingly stern tone as she saw their eyes were on the sweets. "You have to eat first. I'll take-"

"I want to go with you Mommy," Julia said hurriedly, watching Eliza go to their grandfather. She smiled when Beckett held her hand out to her and she hurried, taking it before they walked over to the food.

"Mind if I join you?" Castle asked Beckett and Julia. When they both smiled at him he then said, "What do you think about the crab legs? I've heard a lot about them."

"Oh Daddy," Julia said in slight distress, going to him and grabbing his arm. "Don't get that, please? We saw fish today and…"

Looking down at her and how serious she was Castle cupped the back of her head quickly and said, "Okay, no seafood today." He looked back at where his mother and father in law were with Eliza and said, "Your sister's telling them the same I think."

"Lizzy wouldn't like it if they ate fish either," Julia said as they continued on. She and her mother stopped and watched as Castle got some ham from someone cutting it and she said, "What will I get?"

"Have you seen anything you wanted yet?" Beckett asked her. When the girl shook her head she said, "When you see something just let me know."

As they continued down the food Julia breathed, "There's so much of it."

"It's why they call it a buffet, so make sure whatever you get you'll eat," Castle told her.

"Pizza!" Julia said eagerly.

"One slice," Beckett told her. "You don't want to get full."

Julia was surprised her mother was okay with her getting that but then watched as she took a slice of the veggie pizza. She let her mother get a slice of the Hawaiian pizza for her before they continued and she said, "What kind of ravioli is that?"

"It says pumpkin…" Castle said. "I think we're all trying that…" he told the two as he grabbed the spoon in the bowl of the food. He got one each for them all and they passed the rest of the Italian food before coming to some cheeses. "They have Manchego," he told his wife.

"I'm sure they got some for Eliza," Beckett said with a smile. "And here's the Asian food…" There they all got most of their food since there was Dim Sum along with other dishes and she said when they'd come to the end of the buffet, "That's enough for this plate, let's go eat."

"I saw some waffle fries," Julia said as they were going. "Can I get that next?"

"You saw those little hot dogs too didn't you?" Castle asked her.

"And the mac and cheese," Julia said before looking at her mother.

"I'll be getting that too," Beckett replied. "Oh, they're not back yet," she said as she saw their table was still empty. They sat down and after cleaning their hands they began to eat and she asked their oldest, "What do you think?"

"The pizza's almost as good as at home," Julia replied with a smile. "And the Dim Sum is sooo good."

"The lo mein is really nicely cooked," Castle commented. "Ah there you guys are," he said as his mother, Jim and Eliza came to them. He waited with Julia and Beckett for them to sit and start eating before they did again and he said, "We almost got the same thing."

"How is the hot dog?" Julia asked her sister interestedly as she was taking a bite of it.

"I think she likes it," Jim said. "We were interested in the Dim Sum," he said to his daughter as he saw what she was eating. "But our plates were full."

"Why don't you tell me a little about what you saw at the museum," Martha said.

"Tell her about the gardens first, that'll be easier than the museum," Castle suggested.

The girls began to take turns telling their grandmother about what they'd seen as they were busy at the same time eating. They had to pause when they went to get their second plates of food but didn't mind as they were still hungry and interested in getting to dessert finally.

"Alright," Beckett said when they'd had some fruit after their two plates. "We can go but the same rules apply to the desserts, stay with us."

Though they wanted to protest Julia and Eliza shared a look before they nodded and then got up with the others, going over to see what there was.

"Look at all the little cups!" Eliza gasped in a whisper. "What do we get?"

"What you'd like but only three small things," Beckett told them. She couldn't help smile at the way the girls both looked a little unsure; if they could pick out of all the choices she knew; and she said, "We're going to walk around once and then choose."

After doing so the girls soon had their choices though they were the last in their family to get them. But as they were sitting again and eating them they forgot their plan; whispering as their father had been saying something to their mother while watching them; to ask what they'd be seeing next.

"I think this was a success," Martha said to her son and daughter in law.

"It was," Beckett said, looking at her husband as he was studying one of the macrons that he'd picked up. "Rick? Rick!" she said, finally having to push him gently to get his attention.

"Sorry, it's a perfectly made piece of pastry," Castle said. "Look at this beak, and it feels perfect…"

"I think you have to eat it Daddy," Julia told him.

"It's good," Eliza said, having taken a bite out of the chocolate macaroon she'd picked.

Taking a bite of his Castle nodded and said, "You're right it's great."

Smiling Beckett finished her last dessert and once she had she said, "We definitely need to walk now."

"Yes we do," Jim said as the girls were sighing in pleasure finishing their sweets.

"No lingering?" Martha said jokingly.

"They tell you not to do that at the buffet," Castle said before he tried to glance back where they'd come in. "I wonder if there's a line."

"We'll see when we go," Beckett replied as they got up.

"Mommy, Daddy what do we do now?" Eliza asked them.

"We're going to shop," Castle answered for her. He held the little girl's hand, seeing that the line for the buffet had gotten much longer and he said, "We came at a nice time."

"We did," Beckett replied as they then made their way to the casino. Walking through it swiftly they soon came to the shops and she said, "It's a mall."

"Look at the statues," Julia said, pointing to one on their left above a restaurant.

"Since we're at Caesars Palace," Castle began as they started to walk. "Where does that mean this is going to look like?"

When she saw her little sister shrugging Julia smiled and said slowly, "Rome?"

"Exactly and you'll see as we walk through here," Castle said, watching the girls hold hands as they started to walk ahead of them. " _Are they_ -" he began.

" _They're fine_ ," Beckett said with a smile. She looped her arm through his and held onto the upper part of it saying, " _I wonder how long they'll enjoy this though_."

" _They will_ ," Castle said reassuringly before he looked to the side as his mother passed him. "Oh… okay," he said jokingly as she and his father in law went to take the girls' free hands. He brought his wife closer to him and said, "At least now we know they'll be okay."

"They will," Beckett replied as they paused while the girls stopped to take pictures of a large fountain.

"Kate…?" Castle began, ending with a questioning tone.

"Ask someone," Beckett said, going over to the girls.

After he'd managed to get someone to take a picture with his phone Castle hurried to the others and stood with his family, the girls in front of him and Beckett and their parents on either side of them. He thanked the person and after showing everyone the picture said, "I'll have to text this to Alexis tomorrow."

"I hope she has fun too," Eliza said.

"She will, I'm sure your cousins will make sure she has fun at the estate," Castle commented.

"And your gram found a store," Beckett said with a smile.

"We'll wait," Castle called ahead to her. He turned to the girls and saw they were taking pictures of the ceiling; since it was painted to look at the sky; and above the shops and restaurants as there were windows and balconies to make it look like they were in Rome walking down a street.

"It's pretty here," Eliza said with a smile.

"Yeah they made it look like we were outside and everything," Julia added.

"Let me talk to Mother," Castle told his wife then as he looked over at the store she'd gone into. "And we'll go ahead so they can take pictures."

Waiting with the others Beckett then said to her father, "Do you want to go on your own?"

"I'm fine," Jim replied. "I'll stay with you."

"Good," Eliza said, taking his hand as Castle was coming back to them.

Since Martha was remaining behind to shop the five continued on without her, the girls taking more pictures until they came to a round room where there was a tall fountain.

"They have a show here," Castle commented. "But we missed it… do you want to stay-"

"Fishies!" Eliza interrupted him, rushing over to it before she abruptly stopped. She turned back to her mother and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Beckett told her. "At least you came back." She squeezed the little girl's hand before she let her go when they were close. She wasn't surprised when both girls took pictures but was when they stopped and immediately sat down on the shelf there was in front of the aquarium.

"They got tired already," Castle said jokingly to his wife. "Will you watch them?" he asked his father in law. When Jim gestured for him to go he took Beckett's hand and they went along the rest of the tank before he turned to her and said, " _Tonight_ -"

" _We have a lot tomorrow_ ," Beckett began. She wasn't surprised when her husband looked disappointed so she quickly continued saying, " _So we'll have to limit ourselves to just once_."

" _Does it matter how many times I make you_ …" Castle began.

Beckett shook her head and wasn't surprised when her husband suddenly grabbed her and she smiled before embracing him back briefly before she pulled him back to the others so they could continue as they had more to do that night before they could finally let their daughters swim.

* * *

"That's the High Roller," Julia said in amazement as she looked up at the tall Ferris wheel they saw at the end of the promenade they'd come to across the street from the Mirage. "I wondered what that was," she said to her father. "Looks fun."

"I think right now they're having parties on it," Castle said.

"Oh I don't want to go on it," Julia said, shaking her head.

"I don't want to too," Eliza hurried to say. "We went on it at London."

"Okay then we'll take a very quick walk and head back to our villa," Castle said, picking Eliza up and putting her on his shoulders while Beckett took Julia's hand before they began to walk with his mother and Jim down the street.

"There looks to be a number of places to eat," Martha commented to her son.

"There are," Beckett said, having heard that. "But there are a few you'll be able to take her," she said, not surprised when Eliza looked over at her. "Hot dogs, pizza."

"You could take her to a restaurant if you'd like," Castle said, nodding to one they were coming to.

"That looks like it's fancy Daddy," Eliza commented.

"Then you can get something else or even go to that food court at Caesars Palace we passed, it's up to you and your grandparents," Castle told her, moving her to his hip as she tapped the top of his head gently.

"What's that say Mommy?" Julia asked then.

"You can read it," Beckett replied, knowing her daughter had already done so.

"What does it say Jules?" Eliza asked interestedly, having been listening.

"It says _Sprinkles_ ," Julia said, smiling at her little sister as they were looking at the lit sign of the store. "And up higher it says cupcakes on the top."

"We'll come back here on the last day if we can," Castle told them quickly. He wasn't surprised when Eliza frowned at him and he told them, "You had a good dessert not too long ago."

Sighing Eliza said, "I like cupcakes."

"We know you do but don't worry, you'll have some in the future," Beckett said.

"They have Ghirardelli here," Julia said, spotting the place.

"Again, we just had dessert," Castle said before he realized his wife had stopped walking. "Kate?" he asked in surprise.

"They have tea," Beckett told him. "I could use some."

"Sure but do you want to go down any more?" Castle asked the others. When their parents shook their heads he smiled and said, "Okay, let's go ahead and get some tea," before they turned around to walk inside.

Julia wanted to ask if she and her sister could get something to drink but she didn't think they'd let them get hot chocolate. But as she listened to her mother order she began to smile as Beckett was asking for two small cups of it. "Thank you," she said when they stepped away from the register.

"You're welcome; we'll drink those on the way out okay?" Beckett told her.

"Okay," Julia replied, looking ahead of them at her sister who was with their father at some chocolates. "I'm surprised Lizzy isn't going crazy," she told her mother, taking her hand.

"I know but I think it's because your daddy is watching her," Beckett replied with a smile. "They're not going to take too long to make our drinks sweetie," she then directed to Eliza.

"Girls," Martha said. "Come with me so we can watch the Ferris wheel going around."

Watching them go Castle smiled and said, "Hopefully they'll come back."

"I'm sure the girls will make sure they will," Beckett said, letting him take her hand.

"Listen," Castle said as she looked up to him. "I was thinking about taking your dad down to the casino with me, you said he likes blackjack right?"

"He does," Beckett said. "You want to play with him?"

"I would," Castle replied, nodding his head.

"Just ask him," Beckett told him with a smile. "I'm sure he'd love to play," she said before her name was called and they were soon joined by their family to get their drinks.

* * *

"Would you two like anything?" a woman asked, standing behind them at the table.

"I don't-" Jim started to say.

"Two ginger ales," Castle replied. When they were alone again he said to his father in law, "I'm getting thirsty for some reason."

"So am I," Beckett's father nodded. "But did you want to stay for that much longer?"

"Not really," Castle said honestly as they'd been there for at least a half hour already. "I wanted to get to join the girls while they swim. I'm just glad that they don't mind the pool is so small."

"I really don't think they'd care," Jim said, glancing back for their dealer who'd left them for the moment to get a new deck of cards. He then said, "I'm glad you and Katie extended the invitation to me."

"Well," Castle began before he smiled. "I don't think we could have had a family vacation without you. Definitely not with just my mother. The girls would have pointed it out it would be unfair and I agree with them." The dealer returned then and they began to play once more before he said, "I hope you don't mind tomorrow night."

"Don't worry," Jim replied. "I'm more eager to spend time with Eliza. I just hope she'll have fun."

"Of course she will," Castle assured her. "So," he then said. "Kate and I are hoping that the girls will enjoy our plans for tomorrow."

Throwing in a chip Jim then said, "I don't know if I can really say if they will."

Castle laughed, since he and Beckett hadn't told their parents about their plans either, and said, "Sorry I've been going through this in my head."

"Has Katie reassured you that they will?" Jim asked him.

"You know she has," Castle replied with a nod.

"Then you should take her words to heart," Jim replied. "You two planned out this vacation well."

"You know she's usually right," Castle said absently as he gave a nod of his head. He wasn't surprised when his father in law won the hand that time and he said, "Think we should call it a night?" At Jim's nod he stood up and they left to cash out before heading back to the villa as quickly as they could to rejoin the rest of their family.

* * *

"Girls," Martha said as she was watching them while Beckett was ducking under the water to grab Eliza's mask that had slipped to the bottom of the pool. "You're not supposed to be splashing."

"How come you don't swim Gram?" the little girl asked her.

"I don't want to wash my hair," Martha said simply with a smile, reaching over to grab her youngest granddaughter and bringing her up to sit on her lap. She was sitting on the shelf at the end of the small pool and she said, "Are you getting bored already?"

"No but I miss Daddy," Eliza said as Julia came over to join them while Beckett was walking to them. "Are he and Grandpapa coming back?"

"They are," Beckett said with a smile, not surprised that she was asking that again. "They said they'd come with us to swim. Just give them a little time to play cards okay?"

"Yeah they won't have a chance to… will they?" Julia started to say before she then realized she didn't know if that was the case.

"No but your daddy and I will be going to play a little tomorrow night once you're in bed," Beckett confessed.

"How early are you waking up on Saturday?" Martha inquired.

Smiling Beckett said, "We don't have to be anywhere exactly in the morning. So we can sleep in."

"Hmm, I wonder if Jim and I might take our granddaughters to breakfast that morning," Martha said after considering that for a moment. "Since the three of us will want to hear about your night before."

"That's a great idea," a voice said from the villa suddenly, making the girls jump.

"Sorry," Castle told them with a smile as they looked at him and Beckett's father who was with him. "Can we join you or are you having a good time on your own?" He wasn't surprised when his daughters cried out, "Daddy!" and ran to him, throwing their arms around him.

"Girls," Beckett said a little sternly as she got out, reaching for her towel.

"No, it's okay," Castle assured his wife. "My trunks are under my clothes; let me change out of them."

"Come back into the pool Julia, Eliza," Martha called to them then before they rushed over to her.

"Dad-" Beckett began to say as her father was going back inside.

"He needs to change but he will be joining us," Castle told her, going over to one of the lounge chairs that faced the pool. He took off his clothes quickly as he asked his wife, "How is it?"

"Very nice," Beckett assured him with a smile. "Ready?" she asked. She wasn't surprised when he merely took her hand and pulled her over to their daughters. "Don't jump," she told him teasingly as he stepped down onto the shelf.

"The fact I can see how deep it is on the side is keeping me from doing that. And I'm remembering our pool back at home," Castle said. "I'll have to dive in there."

Beckett smiled at him as they stepped down on the bottom and she then watched while the girls swam out to them. She picked up Eliza then and held her on her hip before saying, "Want to head over to the Jacuzzi?"

"But he just got here Mommy!" Julia protested, floating on her back next to her father.

"I think she's kidding," Castle commented.

"I'll agree," Jim said, stepping down onto the shelf. He smiled as Eliza leaned over to him and he took her before kissing her temple.

"Was it fun Grandpapa?" Julia asked, going over to him.

"It was," Jim said with a nod.

"He's being modest," Castle said with a smile. He then said to the others, "He was doing a lot of winning."

"I was lucky," Jim replied.

"I however was not," Castle said before he ducked under the water before anyone could say anything to that.  
"He did win a couple of times," Jim told his daughter.

"I won twice," Castle said, jumping slightly when he found his wife was in front of him.

"My dad said," Beckett replied. "So should we go play tomorrow?"

"I'll have you there," Castle replied with a smile after wiping away the water on his face. "My lucky charm."

Groaning in annoyance Beckett said, "You don't win every time I'm with you."

"You said it, not me," Castle told her with a shrug.

Beckett sighed and told him, "I'm still thinking of a way to get Javi back for telling you what I told the guards."

"I'm wondering why he didn't follow you," Castle said slowly.

"Rick," Beckett told him, patting his face with the back of her hand. "Are you going to join them?"

Castle was a little startled at the change in subject but when he looked over at their daughters he realized that they were watching them. "Oh hey, what would you like to do?" he asked, going over to them quickly. "We can't really play Marco Polo," he told them, looking around the pool.

"No but still we could play something," Julia said.

"Like what?" Beckett said, going over to them where they were standing next to their grandparents who were both on the shelf.

"Um…" Julia began.

Eliza shook her head at her sister and said, "I don't know, you say!"

"Why don't you just swim around?" Castle asked them then.

"There's not much time left anyways," Beckett said, looking at Castle's watch.

"Do we have to take a bath?" Julia asked with a sigh.

"You do," Beckett replied. "But you need to remember it's a little later for you both."

"'Cause vacation?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah so swim before we let you know it's time to get out to go into the Jacuzzi," Castle urged them, taking the little girl.

The family then swam around the small space of the pool until Castle and Beckett got their daughters out. They went together to the Jacuzzi and they sat inside of the hot water though soon Julia and Eliza were walking around the middle as the adults watched.

"So we can't know what we're gonna do tomorrow?" Julia asked, stopping and turning to her parents after a while.

"No," Beckett said with a smile. "You'll find out very soon."

Sighing Julia said, "After we get some sleep."

"Yep," Castle said easily. He smiled when the girls both sighed and he hugged them both to him saying, "You're enjoying it though, right?"

"Yeah it was fun and I liked when we saw the aminals," Eliza said seriously as she pulled back to look at him. "All of them."

"Glad to hear that," Castle commented with a smile. He ran his hand over her hair and said, "You'll love what we get to see tomorrow."

"I think it means we have to go now," Julia told her sister, trying to get closer to their father as well.

"You do but there is time tomorrow and Saturday," Beckett said with a smile as Eliza let out a heavy groan of protest. She had her husband's help in getting the girls out and she took their youngest in her arms after wrapping a towel around her. She sat on one of the lounge chairs and held the little girl to her tightly, watching her look up at the sky though it wasn't very visible.

"Are there different stars?" Eliza finally asked.

"There might be since we flew over the country a little more west," Beckett began. "But some are the same we can see at home."

"Do you want to be an astronaut now?" Julia asked her little sister with a wide smile as she looked over at her.

"No I like the stars," Eliza said simply. "Do you?"

"I told you before," Julia said teasingly before she and her sister started to laugh together heavily.

"I don't get it," Castle told his wife as he looked over at her.

"I don't think we're supposed to," Beckett replied in amusement when their daughters finally stopped laughing. Looking at Eliza as she started to yawn she began to rub her shoulders and said, "Time for your baths, so-"

"Do you think I could help them?" Jim asked.

When she saw the excited expressions on her daughters' faces Beckett smiled and said, "Yes, you can since we talked about that earlier."

With that the girls went a little more easily inside and Castle and Beckett let her father take them into to his and Eliza's room while they grabbed their daughters' pajamas to set them next to the sink.

"You're not going to join us Mother?" Castle asked as he and Beckett walked hand in hand together to the media room.

"I'm going to be taking a shower myself; very quickly," Martha answered. "I would advise you the same."

"You're thinking about tomorrow," Beckett stated instead of asking.

"Of course, we all want more time," Martha said. "Unless you're going to give them one tomorrow."

"We weren't planning on that," Castle said. "Unless they swim which means they'll need to have their hair washed."

"We might not have time to go again until Saturday," Beckett told her husband gently. "We'll rest before we get ready to go."

Castle opened his mouth to speak before he watched his mother step into her room. As the door closed behind her he said, "I guess we should take a shower too."

"I guess so," Beckett said with a smile as her husband wrapped his arm around her. They walked down to their room and she watched him lock the door before they went into the bathroom to begin preparing for bed.

* * *

While their parents were taking a shower the girls were staring at their grandfather together in the bath, their hair washed and themselves as well.

"Ready?" Jim asked. When they nodded he said, "One, two… three."

"Ooh, you did the paper!" Eliza said, her fingers mimicking a pair of scissors.

"But your sister played rock," Jim replied.

"That means you won," Julia told her little sister with a smile.

"Yeah," Eliza replied, not realizing that her sister had beaten her. "Can we play again?"

"Of course," Jim said. "But only one more time, you're going to be getting cold in there." He then proceeded to play another round of the game with them, not surprised when both girls played paper while he played rock. "Great job," he told them before he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he said.

"Hello," Martha said, smiling at the girls as they watched her step in.

"Where are Mommy and Daddy?" Eliza asked.

"They're taking a shower," Martha replied. "But I think they're nearly finished so they'll be joining us soon. Julia? Would you like me to help you kiddo?" When her granddaughter nodded she went over to one of the two towels next to the pajamas on the counter and she then unfolded it, holding it open for Julia who soon stepped inside of it.

"Are you going to go to bed now?" Julia asked her grandparents while she and Eliza were being dried off.

"Not quite yet," Martha replied. "I'm going to read a little and then sleep."

"I'm going to," Jim said. When Castle's mother looked at him in surprise he explained, "I would imagine wherever we're going to be tomorrow will involve a lot of walking, so we need to rest for that of course."

"You make a very valid point," Martha said, thinking that over. She saw the girls were looking at them and said, "We should head to bed."

At the same time in the master bedroom of the villa Castle was covering the glass doors going out to the back with the curtains and he said to his wife, "They should be finished by now."

"They are, come on," Beckett told him as she'd finished putting on her pajamas by then. She waited for him to walk up to her and take her hand before they left together, going to her father's room to find that the girls were jumping on the bed. "Dad," she said with a sigh though there was also a smile on her face at the same time.

"I was cleaning up," Jim replied, coming out from the bathroom.

"My mother?" Castle asked, going to the doorway.

"Here, I needed to get something very quickly," Martha said as she came into the room. "I told them not to jump," she said, seeing the girls were looking a little concerned.

"Say goodnight to them," Beckett said to Julia and Eliza. "And no more jumping, these aren't our beds. And even then you shouldn't jump on them."

"Kay, sorry," Eliza said quickly.

"Sorry it's really hard to…" Julia began.

"Resist," Castle supplied.

"Alright darlings, I'll say goodnight to you both first," Martha said. "Even though you're coming with me Julia." She embraced them both tightly and said, "Goodnight Eliza, Julia I love you both. Sleep tight."

"Night Gram," the two said together.

"I love you," Eliza said.

"I love you too," Julia was then quick to add. She shared a kiss with her after her little sister had and turned to their grandfather who came over.

Hugging them Jim said, "I love you two and we'll get some rest and be ready for whatever your parents have planned for us."

"Love you Grandpapa," Julia said first since she wasn't staying in the room with him. She shared a kiss with him and said, "So you're really gonna go to sleep?"

"Of course," Jim assured her. He then turned to Eliza and kissed her before saying, "Too tired honey?"

"No I'm waiting," Eliza said with a smile. "I love you too Grandpapa." She then turned her attention to her parents and said, "Now Mommy and Daddy."

"Quickly, it's late," Castle said as he went to the girls first. He hugged them tightly and kissed them saying, "I love you girls, sleep and like your grandfather was saying you'll have enough rest for what we're going to see tomorrow."

"He's not going to give you a hint," Beckett said wryly.

Sighing Julia shrugged at her little sister before she then hugged their father tightly saying, "I love you too Daddy."

"And I love you Daddy," Eliza said, hugging him.

Beckett waited for Castle to kiss their daughters goodnight before she went over to them and embraced them together. When she pulled away after some time she said with a smile, "I love you Julia, Eliza. Sleep tight and we'll see you in the morning."

"Good," Julia said before she smiled widely at her. She shared a kiss with her and then said, "Love you Mommy."

"I love you too Mommy!" Eliza said, hugging her a little harder. "You will sleep too right?"

"Of course," Beckett said. She shared a kiss with her and said, "Do you mind your grandparents tucking you in?"

"No," Julia said, getting off the bed with her mother's help.

After saying goodnight to the others Jim turned to Eliza with a smile and said, "Come on, let's get you in bed."

The little girl nodded before she then sat on the bed before her grandfather had her lay down. "Night Grandpapa," she told him with a smile as he set her Rupert and white tiger stuffed animals to her left. She smiled wider but it didn't stay for long as she was soon yawning widely.

After he handed her her stuffed horse Jim wasn't surprised to find Eliza fast asleep and he leaned over, kissing her forehead before he got up then to get ready for bed himself.

Inside their room Martha and Julia had said goodnight to Castle and Beckett, who had left, and the girl smiled as she sat on the bed.

"Think Grandpapa took a shower too?" Julia asked as she watched her grandmother closing the curtains over the glass doors.

"I think so," Martha replied. "He went swimming too."

"I'm so excited," Julia confessed. "I don't know how I'm gonna be able to sleep."

"I'm sure you'll be able to darling," Martha said as she came over to the bed. "You don't want to nod off during the show do you?" When she saw her granddaughter biting at her lower lip she said, "Just think of how much of an insult that would be to the performers."

"I know, it's just really hard," Julia told her seriously.

"Try and sleep Julia," Martha said, helping her lay down. "And we'll get to tomorrow quicker."

"Thanks Gram," Julia told her with a smile. "Night."

"Goodnight darling," Martha replied as she covered her up. She turned off the light on Julia's side of the bed and then went over to hers, taking off her robe and slipping under the covers. She turned off the lamp after studying her granddaughter and she smiled before the room was plunged into darkness and she lay next to her to try to get some sleep as well.

* * *

"Kate?" Castle asked, going over to where she was standing in front of one of the doors to their room.

"What?" Beckett asked, looking back at him.

"Why did we get changed?" Castle asked as he reached her. "Did you change your mind?"

"Are you worried that I did?" Beckett said with a smile, closing the curtain and turning to him with her arms crossed over her chest.

Realizing what he'd sounded like then to his wife Castle said, "Sorry but I just wanted to…"

"I know," Beckett said, starting to walk over to the bed. She was a little shocked when her husband turned her to him and said, "What's wrong?"

"No," Castle said firmly. "I just wanted to tell you I only wanted to make love tonight."

Beckett was startled at the sincerity in his voice and in the expression on his face so she nodded before her husband cupped her cheek with his hand gently. "So… we can start," she nearly whispered.

"Not like that," Castle told her seriously.

Tempted to ask what he wanted to do Beckett smiled as his hand moved down to hold onto the side of her next and she whispered, "Then just show me."

"Okay," Castle replied. And as soon as she looked at him in anticipation he leaned down, kissing her deeply before her arms wrapped around him. He held her tightly to him as their tongues soon met and he groaned as she did the same and they held onto each other as tightly as they could.

Feeling her heart pounding almost wildly Beckett tried not to get too out of control then and she held onto him as closely as she could until they needed to breathe and parted. She sighed and then said, "So-" But her words were cut off when he picked her up then and she was quick to hold onto him before they made it to the bed.

"No protest that time?" Castle said with a smile as he set her down on top of the mattress.

"Not really, I thought you'd want to get started," Beckett said. "I know I do too," she said as she sat up then and cupped his face with her hands. She drew him down to her and said, "Is this what you want?"

"Is it what you want?" Castle asked seriously, gazing into her eyes. He wasn't surprised when she didn't answer that and he held onto the small of her back firmly with one arm, leaning over and kissing her deeply. He loved how she responded to him and he kept that going for as long as he could until finally they were moving away. He couldn't stop himself, going down to her jaw where he pressed his lips there tenderly, murmuring, "I love you… that you let me do this."

"Did you really think I'd let any other man see me the way you have?" Beckett asked, tensing her back a little hard as her husband's hand slipped underneath her long blue shirt she'd brought to wear at night. She sighed in pleasure as he was tenderly fingering her skin and said, "Touch me like this…"

Castle, on his knees then next to his wife, studied her closely as he was gently caressing her back and said, "They never did?"

"They would try," Beckett said simply, smiling at him through her pleasure.

"And not succeed," Castle stated instead of asking.

With a slight sigh Beckett said, "Maybe we shouldn't talk about this…"

"No it's alright," Castle assured her. "I want to make sure I can do them one better."

"You've done that consistently," Beckett said, reaching over for the bottom of his pajama shirt. "And more than just one better."

"So… so I can…?" Castle said before he let his wife take off his shirt.

Beckett had to smile at his eager tone and she murmured, " _You can… do you want to try for at least two_?"

" _I-is that a challenge_?" Castle asked, stammering in his eagerness.

"Hmm," Beckett said before she wrapped her arms firmly around her husband's neck. She kissed him before she said anything else and they soon tilted their heads to the side before their tongues met until finally they parted. Panting she waited for a bit before she finally said, " _No I just trust you to do it_." She smiled when he shuddered at that and said, " _We'll be able to come more than once_." And in the next second she was crying out as her husband pushed her down onto the bed, kissing her deeply before her back even hit it. It took a moment for her to be able to respond to him and she held onto him as tightly as she could, parting her lips for his before they were tangling and dueling together hungrily.

Things became desperate when they were getting breathless but the need to continue breathing won out and they slowly parted.

"You're amazing," Castle said huskily, staring into her eyes adoringly.

"So're you," Beckett said, still trying to catch her breath.

Castle wanted to reply to that but found that he couldn't as his wife reached up, running her hands down his chest as slowly as she could. "Kate," he groaned as her fingers focused on his nipples.

"Yes," Beckett replied before they kissed hard, though swiftly. When they'd parted she let him help her up and she gave him free rein with her clothes. She wasn't sure how exactly he wasn't tearing them off and she smiled at him saying, "Maybe we should have undressed first."

"No, it's okay," Castle said in a rush. "I'm going to fold these right now."

Beckett was quiet then as she watched her husband doing that with her pajamas placing her arm across herself as he swiftly finished. "So now," she began but didn't finish.

"Here," Castle told her seriously, smiling at her before he helped her lay down. He removed her panties then, tossing those aside, and he then let her remove the rest of his clothes. Naked he glanced down at himself saying, "I think this is going to prove that I _really_ wanted you."

Laughing softly Beckett leaned over and kissed her husband deeply on the lips before she moved away to lie down.

Castle was startled to see her gaze was up at the ceiling and he followed it saying, "I guess you'll get a great view of my posterior…"

Beckett couldn't stop her second laugh; as there were mirrors above them; and she told him, "I will but I get the feeling I'm going to mainly be watching you, or have my eyes closed."

"Probably," Castle said. And with that he kissed her deeply before she took him by the hand; with his assistance; and he sank within her, both of them groaning out in their pleasure as he filled her swiftly. But once they were coupled he remained still, wanting to make sure that she could feel him. He heard her breathe heavily and he then said, "Kate…"

With that her husband began to thrust and Beckett closed her eyes as tightly as she could, feeling how deep he was getting. Very quickly she moved her legs to wrap them around his waist and she cried out as the next thrust he made was even deeper. "Oh… Rick… please," she was gasping out in joy.

"It's enough… Kate," Castle groaned heavily to her. "Just let me… take care of you."

Though she wanted to protest the sensation; though she had agreed to it in the first place; Beckett finally shook her head and whispered, "Just… don't stop."

"I won't," Castle nearly mumbled to her. "I'll take care of you love."

Beckett knew if they weren't coupled so tightly together and he wasn't making her feel an extreme amount of pleasure even from his slow pace she would have teased him about that. She tried to slide her legs up higher on her husband's sides but couldn't get them much further. More so because they were soon kissing each other hungrily and she held him to her tightly as he soon moved down to her neck. She could feel him mumbling against her and she whispered his name before their lips met again. She was able to feel every inch of him very deliberately as slowly as they were moving and she wasn't sure how much longer she was going to be able to last.

"Don't kill me," Castle said, pulling away from her as he got close to her breasts. He stopped a second later and was a little shocked when his wife made no protest. "Already?" he breathed out. He was further startled when her cheeks reddened as she flushed and he said, "That much?"

"What about you?" Beckett shot back though it was without much anger.

"The same," Castle replied. He then leaned down so they could kiss once more and he slipped his tongue carefully inside her mouth until finally they parted slowly. "Can I?" he asked. He felt a rush of joy when she nodded and he shifted enough so he would be able to take her left breast, kissing at it a few times before he went to the other and did the same with it.

Every touch of her husband's lips or tongue as he began to suckle at her taut nipples was as if it was a shock and Beckett whispered his name breathily before she pushed him away. "I'm sorry," she said, a little surprised at herself.

"I know," Castle said, smiling at her reassuringly. He kissed her deeply once more before they carefully pulled away from one another and he told her, "Do you want me to start trying again?"

"Trying what?" Beckett couldn't help tease him. She took his kiss then but it was soon over and she told him, "I think we should."

Castle began to move then with her and they started to thrust against each other once more but slowly, as they'd done before. He was thrilled by the way the pleasure shot through him and watching his wife closely he knew that she felt the same. He studied her with each slow move he made into her body, loving the way that she moaned and softly gasped in response to him. He leaned down to her and brushed his lips to hers, a further shock within him before he looked down at her closely.

"Rick… I'm… going to come…" Beckett whispered to him after they'd been moving and kissing one another repeatedly for some time.

"I know," Castle said, his body straining against the slow pace he'd somehow managed to stay with. "Do you want me to-"

"No," Beckett hurriedly cut him off. "Just… keep moving I want to…" She gasped when suddenly her husband placed both his hands under her hips, lifting her up as he somehow got on his knees. He thrust down hard against her and she cried out in joy as the pleasure was swift and a rush through her entire body. "I can't… I'm going to come…" she told him again. There was no chance for her husband to respond to her as her back arched and she cried out his name repeatedly as her orgasm hit her roughly. She dug her nails into his back when he kissed her and she could feel him joining her, her eyes rolling into the back of her head though they were closed already.

As he was coming down from his climax Castle soon began to try and drive himself harder down against her clit. He could tell by the way his wife was jerking back every time he made a down motion that he was managing to reach it and he continued that for a few more times before he saw her orgasm on her face. He kissed her hard and after he was losing control over his body; feeling her reacting to him by crying out into his mouth; he pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers, chanting her name as if it were a mantra.

When Beckett felt that her husband had calmed down she cupped the back of his head and stroked it tell him, "You managed to do it."

"Yes and good thing we checked the soundproofing in this room," Castle teased her; since they would do that if they could at hotels or homes they were in that weren't their own.

Beckett didn't respond to that and she said, "I get the feeling though that was enough."

"It was," Castle said as he carefully withdrew from her. He was almost frantic to grab the sheet at the end of the bed, pulling it over them both before he held his wife as tightly as he could to his side. "Not that," he said as she glanced down at him.

"Slightly," Beckett said.

"True but it'll go away with sleep," Castle told her with a smile. He then shared a deep, sensuous kiss with her for as long as they possibly could manage and when they'd parted he said, "Night my love."

"Night Rick," Beckett said, pressing her cheek to his shoulder.

"Wait," Castle said, stopping her from relaxing. When she raised her head to look at him questioningly he kissed her and once they'd parted said, "I love you Kate."

"I love you too Rick," Beckett responded, smiling at him.

The two shared another kiss, intense but still meaningful, before they parted and settled down to sleep as the fatigue from both their traveling and lovemaking lulled them. But what also helped was holding onto one another as tightly as they could while they moved into the second day of their vacation.


	23. It Blows My Mind

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: Okay just wanted to note that I've been to the two places mentioned at the start of this chapter and both are very cool. And I took many pictures as I knew I was going to write about these places so if anyone wonders at my details that's why, lol. And also speaking of being at the places I have seen the show _Love_ at least 5 or 6 times so I've tried to remember it as much as I could though it's hard to get it down in writing, lol, so much going on and it's incredibly good. But the last time I saw it they'd changed it slightly for the 10th anniversary so what I wrote was the way the show was for those first 10 years as I'm more used to that one.

A/N #2: I was anxious to see the feedback I would get for the last chapter so great to read what I did in the end so will get to my thank yous for them right now! MichelleBell16 (I'm really happy that you're looking forward to more about their time in Vegas. And I'm so glad you enjoy when they travel as a family since that'll happen again, lol. And great you can't wait to read about how Julia will react and how she'll be experiencing the show which you don't need to do anymore!),  
Guest (Great you still love this story as well as the series as well. And glad that you think I show Castle and Beckett as devoted parents as well as partners since I try my best to show them as both. I do try to write them loving their family and family as well as each other so great you caught it. Also pleased to see you think they love each other with all they are, it's what I try to write too. And I liked seeing you saying that theirs is a devotion and love that's never ending since it's what I aim to write and I think should have been more on the show, lol, just a bit. You're very welcome for posting again!),  
MsNYC (It was nice to read right off the bat that you thought the chapter was great. And I'm glad you're looking forward to what Castle and Beckett have planned for the girls to do while in Vegas, hope you'll enjoy reading about that. It was also a nice compliment for you to say it was great writing as usual, thank you for that!),  
TORONTOSUN (I'm pleased to see that you like how both girls are excited about going to Vegas. And glad you noticed that Castle and Beckett were having their moments too as you said. Great compliment to see that you think it's very good writing to a good story!) and  
vetgirlmx (Very happy to see you thought it was a very good chapter! Was glad to see you enjoyed them going to the museum since you're right, it's been a while. And I was also pleased that my descriptions of it triggered vivid images, that's definitely what I wanted to happen! And yeah, when you're in Vegas for a short amount of time you gotta go fast; their next day actually mirrors one of my days in Vegas last year, lol; but it is fun and I'm glad you think they will have fun! I'd wondered if anyone would mention Castle spending time with Jim as you're right they don't spend a lot of time alone too often, I never found a good place to write that in. But I was happy to see you loved it and thought they were comfortable together too. After being father in law and son in law for so long I figured they would be lol. So happy you can't wait to see what the rest of their trip is like after the start of it and now you don't need to anymore!).  
Thanks so much for the reviews, loved reading them of course and I appreciate the time taken to write them out and send them to me!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Because_ by John Lennon, Paul McCartney and George Harrison, from The Beatles album _Abbey Road_.

It Blows My Mind

Looking at her grandfather as he stepped into the doorway from their bedroom Eliza smiled and said, "I didn't go to the pool."

"I can tell," Jim said, motioning her to him from the back. "You wouldn't risk not being able to go today," he said as they went into their room and he closed the door behind them.

"Oh no," Eliza said, shaking her head firmly. "I wanna go and see what we see."

"And we will as soon as we're finished," Jim said.

"Did you?" Eliza asked him.

"Of course, let's go wait for everyone else by the door," Jim told her. He made sure she had her camera and they stepped out into the short hall, walking past Martha and Julia's door where they could just barely hear the two talking.

"What do you think kiddo," Martha said, turning to her granddaughter. "I thought this may be very Audrey Hepburn."

Julia studied her grandmother's large white hat where she sat on their bed and tilting her head to the side said, "Then doesn't that mean that you're going to a horse race?" She looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "I don't think we are though."

"You're right, I suppose I should save this for when we're out at the pool," Martha said with a smile. "How is this?" she asked, showing her granddaughter her other hat which was white and made out of straw.

"Better, it's a lot smaller," Julia said with a nod.

"Good we're both ready, let's go and see if anyone else is," Martha told her, holding her hand out to her.

"I think Grandpapa and Lizzy walked by," Julia said, grabbing her bag in passing as they went over to the door. "I hope Mommy and Daddy are ready," she commented as they stepped out to find she'd been right.

"I hope so too," Martha replied, looking down to the other end of the villa to see the door was still closed.

"Rick?" Beckett asked in her and her husband's room.

"Yes," Castle said, going to the doorway of the bathroom where she was finishing putting on some makeup.

"I thought you'd left," Beckett said, smiling over at him as she began to swiftly plait her ponytail. She looked at the mirror then and put a ponytail holder on the end of her braid before her husband appeared behind her. Her smile reappeared on her face as he kissed at the side of her neck once she'd put her arms down and she sighed before telling him, "You clearly didn't get enough last night," teasingly though slightly truthfully since he hadn't really kept his hands and lips off her since kissing her neck to wake her up an hour before.

"I don't think you did either," Castle murmured against her skin since she'd been the same. But he finally pulled away and said with a sigh, "We need to go don't we?"

"We do," Beckett replied, turning to him. She wasn't surprised at his startled expression when she gestured him with her finger and they were soon kissing deeply before they moved apart at the same time. "Tonight we'll do better."

"I hope so," Castle said before he brought her hand up to his lips so he could kiss the back of it. He brushed his lips against hers quickly before they went together out of the room. "We're late again love," he said jokingly as he saw everyone was there waiting for them.

"We weren't here for too long," Julia said quickly before she and her sister went to their parents to hug them.

"Then you're ready to go," Beckett said then.

"We still can't know?" Eliza asked her as she reached for her.

"No but you'll see soon we promise," Castle said, watching his wife pick her up. He grabbed her bag then from the table next to the door and together they left their villa before he handed it to her.

Going out to where the taxis were again after they grabbed something to eat on the way the family found the same van cab from the day before and Castle told the man where they wanted to go before they were leaving the hotel. Since only Castle and Beckett were aware of where they were going they watched the others looking to see they were on the same route as they'd been the day before; though Martha hadn't seen it. When they stopped at a building that looked like it was a shell the girls looked at their parents questioningly.

"Wait until we get out," Beckett told them with a smile before they got out and stood together on the sidewalk. "You want to say love? You're the one who thought of this place."

With a nod Castle said; looking particularly at Julia; "This is the Neon Museum."

"The one from the show?" the girl gasped as she quickly recognized the name. "Can we see the sign?"

"If it's here we will," Castle replied. He smiled at the others and said, "They talked about one of the casinos on _Mysteries at the Museum_ and they used the sign of it that's in here. I don't know if you all really want to go through this but it is a guided tour so we'll hear stories."

"I think it sounds fascinating," Martha said a little absently as she looked at Eliza who was holding her hand. "Eliza?" she asked the little girl.

"Look at the shoe," she replied, pointing to one that was across the street from them on a tall pole.

"Is that for this museum?" Julia asked.

"I think so," Castle replied.

"We should head inside before our tour leaves," Beckett said with a smile though she didn't try to push them to move until the girls had taken pictures.

Inside the lobby Castle showed their tickets to the woman behind the desk and they went over to the right side of the room where others were standing and waiting for the tour. The guide soon came over to them and led the group out, starting the tour talking about an arch with light bulbs in it above them. When they stepped onto a path the guide then brought them to a huge sign that the girls began to take pictures of.

Studying the sign that read Moulin Rouge Beckett glanced at her husband, seeing him leaning closer into it. "Rick," she told him, grabbing him as the guide continued down to the next sign.

"I'm not going to touch it," Castle assured her as they walked after the others. "I don't really want to risk it," he added as they'd been told some of the signs contained lead and other dangerous chemicals.

"What's it say?" Eliza whispered to her grandfather, standing next to him as they stopped walking.

"It's from the Fitzgerald," Jim said quickly before he fell silent as the guide was talking about that sign and the one above it that read Lady Luck.

After they turned to look at the signs on the other side of the path Castle and Beckett rejoined their family in time to hear about the sign the Sassy Sally, notable since it had dollar signs for the second and third esses. They looked at their daughters, seeing that Julia was taking a picture but Eliza was studying the sign very closely.

"Right there sweetheart," Castle told her, picking her up and pointing.

"Ooh I see," Eliza whispered softly.

Walking past a few more signs Beckett heard her youngest gasp out and she smiled at her, pausing in taking a picture of the sign. She squeezed her arm as the guide was telling them what the yucca shaped sign; that read yucca underneath it; was for and as they turned around she said, "You liked that one?"

"Yeah," Eliza said quickly. "It looks like a plant!"

"It's pretty," Julia said quickly before they looked at a sign with roses on it the guide was talking about. They went slightly down the path before stopping in front of something that she thought she recognized.

Seeing the expression on her face Castle leaned down and murmured to her, "Look at the sign."

Julia quickly did so and a smile appeared on her face as she spotted the name of the hotel, the Tam O' Shanter. She took a picture of the largely faded 'hat' that was in front of the sign. They came around the slight curve in the path and she saw there was a horse chess piece that was tall and orange red in color. The guide told them they could go around the signs on their own and she looked up at her parents.

"Did you not want to go around?" Castle asked jokingly.

"No just wondering did you want to," Julia said though by then they were walking down the path that went around the chess piece and a tall person holding a pool cue. She smiled at a sign they saw for a dry cleaning place with a shirt in lights though frowned when someone said to the guide's suggestion that it was smoking. "Why?" she whispered after they learned next about a wedding chapel sign.

"That's what they did back then," Jim explained. He wasn't surprised when his granddaughters both looked at him and he quickly said, "I didn't and I wasn't lying when I told you that before."

Listening to the guide talking about the tall pool player being a sign for a pool hall Eliza leaned her head on her father's shoulder before they continued on. "I'm not tired Daddy," she told him with a smile.

"I know I'm more worried that you're getting bored," Castle replied. He was pleased when she shook her head no furiously, her eyes wide, and he kissed her cheek as they went back to the main path they'd been on.

Listening attentively as the guide told them the story about the first sign that had been in Las Vegas Beckett took a picture of it before she realized she hadn't seen if Martha was all that interested in the tour so far. Since the woman was at the end of the line their family made she had to lean over a little to check on her, seeing her mother in law was listening as alertly as the others were. She smiled in relief; as when her husband had told her about the tour she'd asked him about his mother; and then looked at him when he squeezed her arm gently. "You were right," she said as they continued on.

"To tell you the honest truth it was just a guess," Castle said softly as he saw they were coming up to a skull that was lying down. "Looks familiar," he said out of the corner of his mouth to her.

Beckett; when the guide said it was from Treasure Island; looked at her husband and smiled as he was nodding, trying not to laugh too loudly. When they continued to walk she looked at Eliza, seeing that the little girl was looking around eagerly and closely at each sign they were passing as they continued.

After going by more signs from casinos and other businesses they came to the very long Stardust sign and the guide also pointed out the stars from the same hotel behind it. They paused there and somehow Castle was able to take a picture of the whole family in front of the first s. He texted it to Alexis as quickly as he could before they were continuing on.

When they reached the Desert Inn sign, that she recalled from the show, Julia took a few pictures of it before she realized one of the signs behind it read Silver Slipper. She wasn't surprised when the guide mentioned the slipper across the street and she smiled as Eliza oohed at that information. From there they stepped out into a wider area and she didn't stop taking pictures, loving the Sahara sign, the four leaf clover and horseshoe before she spotted something that looked like it would belong to Caesars Palace and she smiled when the guide confirmed her thought. "I knew," she whispered. When her mother glanced at her with one eyebrow raised she then said, "I guessed." She let her mother take her hand and they went to the last sign in the area.

"Duck!" Eliza cried out when she saw the duckling made out of the lights.

"That's right," the guide said with a smile to her as she hid her face in her father's shoulder. He then proceeded to tell them about the sign; from a used car lot; and then pointed across the street outside to a small park where there was a sign for the museum. "Each of the letters and the star comes from one of the signs that you saw here today," he told the group. "Can anyone guess where the first n is from?"

"The Golden Nugget," Castle called out.

"Good job," the guide replied. "And the e?"

"Caesars Palace," Castle, Beckett and Jim said at the same time before they looked at each other. When the guide asked about the o the latter two looked to Castle who then smiled before he said, "Binions."

"Alright, the last r?" the guide said, nodding to him.

"The Desert Inn!" Julia exclaimed before she giggled and blushed as the others looked at her. "The star is from the Stardust."

With that the guide congratulated her before he wrapped up the tour and Jim led his granddaughters and daughter; including Martha and Castle; to a sign from the Tropicana and another from the Riviera. With that done he looked to them and asked, "What now?"

"Did you guys want anything in the lobby?" Castle asked as there had been a gift shop there. When no one responded that they did he said, "Then let's move on to our next place."

"Really?" Eliza asked hopefully.

"Really, where else did you want to go sweetie?" Beckett asked her with a smile. When the little girl just shrugged she couldn't help laughing and picked her up before they went out to the sidewalk in front of the lobby where their taxi was waiting for them.

Castle told the driver where to go next and he sat back, looking down at Eliza who was between him and Beckett saying, "We're leaving the city now."

"We are?" both girls said at the same time.

"Yes now who's hungry?" Beckett asked. She shared a smile with her husband when their daughters called out that they were and she wasn't surprised when he gave her a surreptitious thumbs up at her distraction. She handed out slices of cheese to everyone and then gave out the rest of the cheese with apple slices in their own bags. "I'll have to thank Pierre when we see him again," she commented with a smile as she watched Eliza eating a slice of apple happily since the butler for their villa had given them the bags. She ran her hand over the little girl's hair and pressed a kiss to the top of her head before sitting up.

"Eat love," Castle said as he watched her looking at her camera.

"You're not hungry Mommy?" Julia asked from behind them.

"I am," Beckett said, taking the last bag of apples and cheese. She ate as they continued outside of Las Vegas, going around the city and then south to Henderson. She looked at her husband when Julia asked where they were but the cabbie answered before either of them could say anything.

"We are coming into Henderson," the man said. "But we're not too far from Las Vegas."  
"Look at the plane!" Eliza cried then as she looked at the one she could see outside. "Did we come this way?"

"We did," Beckett answered. "So that was us yesterday." She looked ahead as they got off the freeway and she had to wonder where the place was they were going next since it seemed like they were in the middle of nowhere.

Castle wasn't surprised to see his wife's uncertainty before they came around to a street and he saw the sign for where they were going. He opened his mouth to speak but Julia was doing so from the back before he could.

"That's where we're going? The Clark County Museum?" Julia asked before she froze. "It was on the show too!" she exclaimed.

"Twice," Castle said, looking back at her with a smile.

"Oh yeah," Julia said before becoming excited as she spoke to her grandparents. "The first time we saw there were parts of a plane from a plane crash here and then burnt poker chips the second."

"Really?" Martha asked her. When her granddaughter nodded eagerly she put her hand to her chest and said, "Richard should you be allowing her to watch this show? It sounds a little morbid."

"It's okay Gram," Julia said. "It's history and it's important."

Martha joined the others in laughing at the girl's matter of fact tone and she said, "Well I suppose you're right and if your parents allow you to watch it…"

"Like she said," Castle replied as the driver was going up to the entrance in the parking lot. "It's history and she loves it."

"I wanna see too," Eliza begged as her mother was taking off her seatbelt while the car was stopping.

"We'll see when we go home," Beckett told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she helped her out.

Walking to the main building that was next to the parking lot Castle told the others, "There's a lot to see here so I hope you'll all stick with us."

"I will," Eliza said before he was picking her up to her cry of joy.

Inside Beckett paid for their admission, which was very inexpensive even with the six of them, and she watched her husband let Eliza make a donation of twenty dollars before the woman behind the desk thanked them all profusely and told the girls to have fun. " _That was sweet of you_ ," she murmured to her husband as they stepped out to find their oldest looking at a display case towards the back of the room they were in.

" _Two dollars, one dollar_? _I had to after we saw what they have_ ," Castle said to her before he set Eliza down at her insistence. " _I think they found something_ ," he said then as their daughters were then rushing over to the display. " _Girls, no running_ ," he told them.

"What?" Eliza asked, turning and looking at him in confusion.

"He said not to run," Julia said. She smiled when her father looked startled while her mother just smiled as well and she said, "I guessed."

"Ah, smart girl just like your parents," Castle commented. They had all reached the display and he said, "This is it."

Looking down at the display which had pieces of the plane that had carried the actress Carole Lombard and had crashed into Mount Potosi Jim said, "What a tragedy."

"She didn't have to go," Julia said sadly, looking at the picture of the actress. "Her mother didn't like planes, she didn't want to go."

"They flipped a coin," Beckett said, squeezing her oldest's shoulder. "And unfortunately went on the plane."

"Did Skye tell you about this crash at all?" Martha asked her.

"She did, I asked her what she knew about it," Beckett said.

"It was a CFIT," Julia piped up. "Mommy told me."

"It was at night," Castle then said. "The pilot didn't see the mountain and he wasn't using radio navigation and they weren't using the right course to Burbank either."

"Mommy?" Eliza asked then, taking her mother's hand. "Can we go?"

"Yes we should," Beckett said. When Julia looked to her as if to protest she then held up the map they'd gotten. "This place is big."

Though she wanted to ask if they could stay still Julia knew her mother was right; she could see the area though not any details; and she took a picture of the wreckage before they were going into a room where she saw a display. She then noticed her little sister looking at her and she said, "You try to read it."

When she saw her family was all looking at her Eliza began to blush deeply before she then said, "Oc-Ose-Ocean," beginning to read before she recognized the word. "To… Des… desert?"

"Good job," Castle said, picking her up to her squeal.

Eliza suddenly froze and she said, "There was ocean here?"

Martha then read the plaque that was underneath the title of the display and she put a little flair into it, smiling as her granddaughters laughed softly. When she finished she said, "So it's right, this was an ocean long, long ago."

"And did you see?" Jim then said. "You can touch the stuff here."

"I'm already glad you gave them twenty dollars," Beckett said to her husband after he'd set Eliza down and she took pictures of the girls touching the rocks and fossils in awe with their grandparents reading the signs for Eliza.

"Me too," Castle said before they continued, Eliza catching their attention by crying out at the sight of a stuffed wolf above them. "Don't worry, they don't exist here anymore."

"Oh… good," the little girl said slowly. She then turned to look behind them as the wolf was still scaring her before she saw a mural there. "Camels?" she asked, not sure if the animals there were them as it looked very different than the ones she'd seen.

"I think so," Julia said slowly as she wasn't sure either.

"Girls," Jim told them then. "They have a skull from one of those," he said as he was looking at a display case next to the display with the wolf.

"Camelops," Julia read. "They were here too."

"And sloths," Beckett said, pointing out the skull. "And even the American lion."

"There were lions?" Eliza asked, her eyes wide.

"A long time ago; very long," Castle replied before they moved on again. There was a display of pictographs and then underneath them were some stone mortars and pestles. "You can touch them but it says not to use them," he told the girls.

"Wow…" Eliza breathed. "Jules do you feel?"

"I know they really used these to make their food?" Julia asked the adults. When they got nods from all four of them she said, "How cool and you still use them today Daddy."

"Not of the same material but the same idea," Castle said, smiling at her.

As the girls led the way to the next section Beckett saw that it was about the native peoples there and she wasn't surprised when the girls looked interestedly at the different items in the displays before they came to a diorama. She watched them pointing to the structure that was there and then the baby wrapped up against a board in front of the figure of a woman. "That's how they carried them in those days," she told them with a smile.

"Did you carry us like that?" Julia asked her softly with a small smile.

"Oh no, I'd never wrap you up like that," Beckett said.

"We wouldn't," Castle said as they looked at a small mock up of a mine.

"We wouldn't," Beckett said, smiling at him.

"Mommy!" Eliza gasped as they looked to the next section and she saw a display with a woman on a rocking chair.

"She's not alive sweetie," Beckett told her as the little girl ran to her. "It's just showing what it was like for the pioneers here."

"Oh… kay," Eliza said as her mother took her up to the display and she then took a picture of it.

Moving through the next sections, including the mining parts of the state's history, Julia stopped at a display for the fifties. "Look, Elvis," she said, pointing to a doll.

"It was close to that," Beckett said before her husband could reply to their oldest's questioning look. "But not quite." When he looked at her, stunned, she watched the others move ahead and cupped his cheek with her hand before she kissed him on the lips.

"You told her," Castle stated instead of answering as he knew the answer already.

"I told them both," Beckett said. She smirked when her husband let out a slight groan and then murmured, " _I didn't tell them what I thought when I saw you_."

His wife leaned against him and began to whisper into his ear and Castle tensed up completely at her words.

" _I wanted that stupid costume off you but… we had a case to solve. That didn't stop me from dreaming of tearing it away while you were doing the same to my clothes_ ," Beckett told him. She pulled away and looked into his eyes with a smile saying, " _I guess I didn't get enough last night; you're right_."

" _Then can we_ -" Castle started to say, breathing out the words before he was cut off.

" _Yes_ ," Beckett breathed out herself, smiling at him. She saw his desire to kiss her but he then glanced to the side where they could see their family and he grabbed her hand, tenderly kissing the back of it and letting her feel that desire in his lips. "Come on," she told him gently.

" _I know_ ," Castle quickly told her. " _Tonight is for_ Julia _until she goes to bed. I can wait_."

"Good," Beckett said before they then walked together after their family, looking at the display of a dress shop before they reached them at some old slot machines.

"I still feel so terrible Kate," Martha said as they were walking past the machines. "Your dress was-"

"It's alright Martha," Beckett reassured her. "You did need a new machine," she said; what had been made of her costume's bodice nearly completely destroyed when her mother in law's old sewing machine broke as she was sewing the skirt to it. "And there was still cloth at the store."

"That's true," Martha said before she looked behind her daughter in law. "You might want to see why your husband isn't coming with us."

Turning around Beckett saw that he was looking at something on the wall and she looked at it, seeing there were cards and chips. "What…" she began before she trailed off and saw what had caught his eye.

"Can you see what it says?" Castle murmured to her, looking past her at their family to make sure the girls couldn't hear them.

"Fifty cents… in trade," Beckett began. "Whisky, tobacco or one screw… oh god," she said, covering her mouth with her hand as she began to laugh at what was labeled as a 'prostitution token'. "Don't," she said when she had recovered, holding her other hand over her husband's mouth.

" _I'm not looking for a screw_ ," Castle told her simply as he pulled her hand away.

"Thank you," Beckett replied. "Come on, whatever they're looking at really has their attention."

Castle saw that she was right and he followed her, seeing there were pictures of hotels and casinos before he realized that they were of old ones as well as current ones.

"We're reading the list," Julia told her. "And they're of the casinos."

"We saw the signs of them before!" Eliza said. "At the other museum."

"And it also says what hotels are there now," Julia said in a rush, nearly tripping over her words. "Our hotel used to be the Castaways."

"Wow, I have never heard of that one," Castle said before the girls laughed.

"And it says here that GA was right, the Sands was where the Venetian is," Julia added. "This is sooo cool."

"Come on, we should keep going," Beckett said, not surprised at her fascination with the list of hotels. They walked past a display of different gambling items as well as some things relating to wedding chapels in the city before they watched a video of some of the old hotels being imploded.

"Maybe that's why there's ghosts," Eliza said after watching the Sands collapsing. "They didn't like that happening."

"Maybe," Castle said, giving a look to his wife.

Sighing Beckett said, "Just my luck our daughters are believers."

"Sorry Mommy," the girls said at the same time.

"It's alright," Beckett said quickly, smiling at them. "I don't care if you do or not, want to see what's next?"

"Yeah," Eliza said quickly. She looked at the bathing costumes they came up to then with wide eyes and said, "How do you swim."

"It was what you would have to wear," Jim said. When the little girl and Julia looked at him he said, "My mother had bathing suits like those," nodding to two of them.

"And that looks like that's it," Castle said. "What did you think?" he asked both girls.

"It was short," Julia commented.

"We're not finished yet I believe," Martha commented.

"She's right, we're not," Castle told them. "Come on, outside we go."

After they'd stepped out Julia said, "Look at the train! It's real."

Beckett laughed with the others and said, "Of course it is, we can walk around it and then we need to see what's next."

Standing back with his wife Castle smiled as Jim walked the girls around; his mother following them; and he said, "I am so glad we remembered it here."

"You did," Beckett reminded him with a smile. She kissed his cheek gently and added, "You don't want to go over with them?"

"Your dad is having fun," Castle explained as Jim was beaming as the girls were peppering him with questions and pointing out different parts on the train engine. "Okay," he said, holding Beckett close to him as they came back to where they were standing. "Are we ready for what's next?" He laughed when the girls jumped up and down in front of them and said, "Okay, here we go."

Beckett let her husband take her hand in passing as they then led the way over to a stage. They walked past it and then to a path on their left, coming up to some huts made from brush. "Stand in front of it girls," she told them. "But don't touch it."

Nodding Julia did so with her little sister and held her hand as they smiled for their mother's pictures. She then said, "Grandpapa, take a picture of us with Mommy and Daddy."

"Go ahead," Jim said, taking his daughter's camera.

Smiling Beckett joined her husband in walking over to their daughters and they knelt slightly on either side of them for her father to take pictures with both his camera and her own.

"Can we go to those now?" Julia asked, pointing to some old buildings they could see.

"That's exactly where we're headed next," Castle told them before he took Julia's hand and Beckett took Eliza's.

"I like this Mommy," the little girl said firmly. "We are pioneers."

"She's right, it's almost like we are," Castle commented, smiling back at his wife.

"And we've arrived at our settlement, already built for us," Martha said jokingly.

"Oh yeah, we did," Julia said before they all laughed. They then came up to a metal cage and she said, "Is this a jail?"

"Yes and so you know, this is a ghost town," Castle told them. They walked around the building and he saw there was a door open so he started to walk through it before Julia's hand slipped out of his own. He didn't think about it as he figured she was taking pictures and he then took Eliza who ran up to him. He let his mother and father in law step up inside it first before he looked back to see if his wife and Julia were still taking pictures. He paused when he saw the two weren't moving, looking at the building in unease. "Kate," he said, seeing that she appeared to be rigid.

"I… I can't go in there," Beckett breathed out.

"Mommy, please it's okay," Julia said, shaking her fear of the doorway to try and comfort her mother. "Daddy," she said in a scared tone of voice.

"Go with your grandparents," Castle said.

"No," Beckett then said, stepping backwards away from the jail. "I'll stay out, just go through it and meet me on the other side."

"Are you sure?" Castle asked, looking at her closely.

Tearing her gaze away from the building Beckett nodded and then watched as her husband took the girls by their hands and went up to it. Left alone she felt the wind blowing and she shivered though it wasn't a cold day. The breeze was cold though and she reached up to her pendant, touching it before she heard Eliza giggling. She opened her eyes that had been closed as the cold that had come over her broke and she saw her daughters were looking over at her, waving from the building next to the jail before her husband was stepping out and he searched for her instantly.

"Hey," Castle said when he met Beckett halfway. "Okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah I just…" Beckett started to say. She trailed off when her husband took her over to the jail doorway and she gasped immediately, "No!"

"Easy," Castle said. "I wasn't going to take you further than this," he told her reassuringly.

"W-why did you bring me here?" Beckett asked, trying not to sound angry though she was a little.

"Can you sense anything?" Castle asked. When she looked at him he ignored that she was giving him one of her looks and he told her, "Just humor me"

Though Beckett wanted to walk away and tell her husband he was being silly she couldn't do it and she looked through the doorway before she said, "I don't know, please I want to leave."

Castle wasn't surprised and he led her over to the general store where everyone was waiting for them, holding onto her still.

When they'd passed the doorway Beckett felt the last of her unease leave her and she turned around. She opened her mouth to speak but Julia quickly did so, making her and Castle turn to her.

"It's the first jail cell," the girl said to her parents. "I think there was someone there a long time ago that hated the police… the sheriff?"

"Likely that," Castle said, looking at the side of the jail. "It's from eighteen eighty," he told his wife.

Nodding Beckett said, "Let's keep going."

"This is a new place," Eliza said, relieved when her mother smiled at her. She stood at the edge of the porch of the building and said, "See the sign."

"I see but it works if this is supposed to be a ghost town," Beckett said. "Let's see what's next." She started to walk after the others when she realized her husband was still holding her. "What-" she started to say as they walked down the path after the others.

"You still look pale," Castle said. "Let me have your bag."

Beckett gave it to him and watched him grab the bottle of water she'd packed in it and took it after he'd opened it. Sipping the still cool water she felt a little stronger and said, "Thanks."

Since they were stopped as their family was looking at a replica building of a blacksmith Castle brought her close to him and he kissed her temple. "You're okay?" he asked.

"Don't worry," Beckett said, smiling at him. "Whatever you think is in there wasn't going to let me get anything further than- ow!" she said in surprise when her husband squeezed her arm.

"Daddy I know about ghosts and so does Lizzy," Julia said in annoyance.

"We don't have to talk about this," Beckett said as her father was coming back to them with Martha and Eliza.

"But I didn't tell you," Julia said in protest. "I see him."

"See who," Castle asked in surprise before the girl pointed over to the jail.

"The man who was there, who didn't want Mommy to go in," Julia said after hesitating for a moment but finally blurting it out.

"You see…" Jim began to say before he stopped and looked at his daughter.

"Can you see his face?" Castle asked quickly.

"No, he's just a shadow," Julia replied, looking back over at the building. "But he can't talk, he was hanged."

"How do you know that?" Beckett asked.

"I just know," Julia said shrugging though she appeared to be a little uncomfortable.

"We should keep going," Beckett said, looking at her husband.

"Good idea, there's more to see," Castle replied. He watched as his mother and father in law went ahead of them with Eliza down the path and he turned to Julia. "How long have you been able to do that?"

Shaking her head Julia then told him, "I just did today, that's the first time I saw anybody." She then became thoughtful and said, "When we were at the Casa de Es…"

"Estudillo," Beckett finished for her, feeling stunned and yet not surprised to hear that.

"There I thought I saw someone in one of the rooms with the beds but it could have been a shadow," Julia replied.

"What happened when you walked in there?" Castle asked, nodding to the jail.

"He stayed back inside the cell," Julia told him simply. "Since Mommy didn't come in."

Passing a toll cabin Beckett said, "You weren't going to tell us about this were you?"

"I didn't know if I should," Julia confessed. "I was scared of what you were gonna say Mommy."

Stopping Beckett held her arms out to her daughter and embraced her tightly saying, "If this happens again just tell us okay?"

"You want to know?" Julia asked, watching her.

"I do," Beckett replied. "And I think your daddy does too."

"I would but it's up to you," Castle said reassuringly.

With a nod to that Julia then hurried ahead of them to her grandmother, taking her hand before smiling up at her.

Walking past wagons and then mining equipment they walked past a building that Castle told them was a scale house he held his wife back a bit from the others. "Kate-" he started to say.

"I didn't see what she was pointing at," Beckett told him, shaking her head.

"No not that," Castle said quickly. "Do you care that she can apparently see… the dead?"

"You don't know that," Beckett said quickly. "She just saw what she thinks was a spirit, likely…" She trailed off then as she noticed her husband was just staring at her and she finally sighed saying, "I don't know what she saw Rick."

"If it turns out she can see the dead what are you going to do?" Castle asked.

Beckett shot him a look and said, "You're talking to me as if I'm going to hurt her Rick. There's no way I would do that."

"But you'd end up denying it," Castle said. "That she can I mean."

Sighing Beckett said, "I just can't believe she could."

"Then let's wait and see what'll happen," Castle said. "In the meantime we should follow them, they're calling us over."

"I wondered if they'd be excited for this," Beckett said with a smile.

"I'm excited for it," Castle said.

Beckett looked at her husband in surprise as he did sound that way but before she could say anything he was grabbing her hand and pulling her over to the baggage car the rest of the family was waiting at. She smiled at his distraction from what had happened at the jail and she went with their daughters through the car until they came back outside. "I think so far we've had a lot of fun," she told the two as they were holding her hands.

"Yes we did," Eliza said firmly, trying to sound grown up before she giggled heavily. She then gasped and said, "It's a cactus!" pointing to the tall plant in front of them.

"It is," Beckett said, letting go of her hand and joining the girls in taking a picture.

"It looks like it has arms," Martha commented as she, Jim and Castle joined the three. "Welcoming us to the car."

"But we're not going on a trip Gram," Julia told her with a smile. "But it's nice."

"What's that?" Eliza asked, pointing to the yellow and green building they were coming up to.

"It is a depot," Castle said as he was looking at the map. He watched the girls rush up the ramp ahead of them and said, "Okay, I guess they want to see it."

"You can't blame them," Beckett said, taking her husband's hand. "We were talking about history earlier?"

Castle smiled and he put his hand on her cheek to bring her over to her for a quick kiss before his mother calling back to them made them jump apart.

"Richard, Kate there'll be time enough later," Martha said from the top of the ramp. "Your daughters are looking for you."

Sighing Castle said, "Should we tell them their grandparents can take them around?"

"I think we both know that would never work," Beckett said as she smiled at him. She took his hand and together they went up to look and see what was in the depot building.

Looking through it they went over to the box car and caboose that were next to it after, watching the girls taking pictures of everything they could until they were outside.

"Now we can go see the neighborhood right?" Julia asked, pointing to the houses that they could see across the street.

"Yes but that's not it for this," Castle told them as Eliza was looking at him as well.

"Really?" Julia asked.

"We told you this place was big," Castle said.

"Who lives here?" Eliza then asked when she could as they reached the first house.

"This is the Beckley House," Castle managed to read on the map. "And no one lives here now; they have it so you can see how a house used to look here in the area a long time ago."

Walking up to the house Julia asked, "We can go inside?"

"They want you to see it," Jim said. "So you can see how people used to live."

When the family stepped into the living room they all jumped together as the sound of a recording started to suddenly play.

"I guess we get a tour guide… sort of," Castle commented as he looked down and saw the speaker where the voice was coming from. "Look at the piano," he then said before he studied a flyer for the house on it. "In the music room."

"But this is all one room," Julia protested after taking a picture. She turned around and screamed shortly before she realized the people around a table in the next room weren't actually people, instead mannequins. "Sorry," she told the others as they were staring at her. "I thought they were real…"

"Yeah I don't blame you for screaming," Castle said, looking at them then. "They're a little creepy."

"And you're still taking a picture sweetie?" Beckett asked her in amusement.

"Yep," Julia said. "I want Mari to see this… at least she won't scream like I did."

"I hope not," Beckett said, squeezing her shoulder gently. "Come on; let's see if we can go the other way." They followed the rest of the family into a bedroom from the living room and she watched as the girls studied the bed there before they looked at a small closet that was covered with an acrylic sheet to see inside of it.

"Cool," Julia said. "And here?" she asked as they came into the next room after the bathroom.

"The brochure said that it was a screen porch but they're using it for an exhibit," Jim answered. He took a picture of the girls both looking at the display case with some clothing in it and another with items that had belonged to the family that had owned the house.

After looking at the kitchen the family walked back out the way they'd come and went to the green and yellow house next door where a car was underneath a carport.

"More people," Castle said in mock annoyance as they came to a living room with people in it.

"When is this supposed to be?" Julia asked, looking at what the people were wearing.

"The fifties," Martha said, looking at a brochure for the house. "Oh, this is a very large house."

"Not like ours," Eliza said in protest.

"No but for the time it was built I think it was," Beckett told her as they went together down the house to see what other rooms they could. After they had seen most of the house she said to Julia, "Are you sensing anything here? Or the other house?"

The girl sighed and said, "If you didn't then no."  
Beckett was surprised at how irritated her oldest sounded but she guessed that she thought she'd been asking sarcastically. "Sweetie," she said to her once they were outside. "I believe you when you said you saw…"

"I don't know his name," Julia told her quickly. "But the shadow." She studied her mother and said, "You don't think I'm being crazy or making it up?"

"If you weren't my daughter and I didn't know you then yes," Beckett said. "But I know you very well, so I know you wouldn't lie."

"Mommy," Eliza said as she went back to the doorway of the house. "Jules, come see."

Smiling at her daughter Beckett wrapped her arm around her shoulders and together they went inside after the others to see the home that was made up to look like an antique shop. She went over to her husband as they were leaving and taking his hand said, "What do you think about going to the chapel first?"

"Before the next house?" Castle asked her before he wrapped his arm around her tightly. When she just smiled at him he leaned over and kissed her before they then went over to the white building as their daughters had heard them. Stepping inside he groaned seeing all the figurines that were in the main room of the chapel before he said to Julia, "Luckily I remembered from the show that they were here."

"Me too," the girl said with a smile. She took a picture before they walked around the little space there was and she said, "So people got married here."

"They did and some of them had actual weddings, they weren't those quick ones you hear about," Castle said. He looked around the room and said, "Not that great to do…"

"Come on we have a lot more to see," Beckett told them as they remained behind.

There were a few more buildings the family went into, one of them being a print shop that had a silver ceiling that the girls couldn't stop looking at. There was also a small display that was called Mobile America on the map that included a mobile court cabin, trailer from the late forties and some cars. When they'd stepped off the street the girls protested leaving but soon stopped as their parents reminded them they weren't finished.

As they stepped into the desert garden more towards the parking lot Jim and Martha took their granddaughters by the hand and left Castle and Beckett behind before the two paused and looked at each other. Since at that moment they were alone they took the chance they had, kissing one another as deeply as they could though they didn't chance to linger.

"I'm still trying to figure out why I'm still going crazy," Castle commented, kissing her forehead lovingly before he pressed his own to it.

"We just are," Beckett said. "But you notice the shorter moments we have we're more intense?" she asked as she pulled away from him slightly to be able to look at him.

Thinking about that for a moment Castle nodded and said, "That would stand to reason, we're taking advantage of the time we have."

"We are. And now that we've done so back to the girls," Beckett replied as he nodded in agreement. She shared a brief kiss with him before she pulled him down the path their family had gone on. She felt his fingers entwine with hers and smiled over her shoulder at him before they rejoined their daughters and parents; the former looking at a Joshua tree in awe.


	24. It Blows My Mind (Part 2)

"Love you have to open this door," Castle was saying to the closed bathroom doors as he was leaning on one. "She's banging on the other door and I don't know what to do!"

"Daddy," Julia said in annoyance as she entered the room. "The door was open. I didn't knock Mommy."

The door; next to the one that Castle was leaning against; flew open and he had to hurriedly back up from it as his wife stepped out.

"I'm ready," Beckett said simply, narrowing her eyes at him.

"You look great Mommy, ready for the show," Julia said, glancing at her father and seeing that he seemed stunned. "Daddy!" she said sharply.

"Rick," Beckett said as she went over to the bench that was in front of the bed. "You've seen me in-" she began before she looked up and nearly jumped when she found him in front of her. "This before," she finished, nearly breathing out the words as her husband picked up her leg gently to place the shoe on her foot. "Julia," she then said, recalling their daughter. But when she saw that they were alone she told her husband teasingly, "You scared her off." But the smile on her face soon fell off it as he leaned over, kissing her knee gently though he pushed up the skirt of her dark blue lace dress to reach it. She hadn't been sure what to wear exactly to their dinner and the show but since it was pleasing her husband she decided it was the best choice she could have made though she hadn't worn it in a while.

"Okay, I need to stop," Castle said, almost tearing himself away from his wife when her other shoe was on. But he couldn't keep himself from sliding his hands over her sides and pulling her to him. " _Before I do_ ," he murmured in Irish as he could see that their daughters had walked up to the doorway. " _You look incredible and I … love you_."

" _So do I_ ," Beckett told him with a smile before they kissed. She knew already that the girls were behind her so as soon as she was able to she told him, " _Promise me that tonight we'll have a chance for something; anything_."

" _I'm a man of my word_ ," Castle replied, bringing her hand up to his lips to kiss before they shared one more kiss. He let her turn to their daughters and smiled saying, "You both look ready to go."

"I am!" Eliza said, dressed the same as she'd been all day.

"Come on we need to go so we'll say goodbye to you out in the front," Beckett told the little girl as she ushered both of them to the entry.

"You look great Katie," Jim said.

"Good enough for the show," Julia said with a nod before smiling at her mother. "And Grandpapa said I looked nice too."

"Very grownup," Martha added, there in the foyer as well. "But they look wonderful," she said. "All of you."

"Did you decide where you're going to go?" Castle asked after he'd nodded to his mother for the compliment.

"Caesars Palace," Jim said. "We let Eliza pick and she liked the food court when we passed it last night."

"I'm gonna get a sammich," the little girl said proudly.

"Okay but until then?" Beckett said, picking her daughter up to share a kiss with her.

"We'll try out the putting green," Jim answered. "Julia said it was alright as long as we do it again tomorrow."

"I just want to go to the show," Julia confessed before she laughed softly.

"Alright sweetie I love you and I know already you'll listen to them so I won't say anything about that," Beckett said. "Have fun with them and tomorrow morning too."

"I will and I love you too Mommy," Eliza said, hugging her tightly before they shared a kiss. As her mother handed her to Castle she said, "You look pretty Mommy."

"Thank you," Beckett replied with a smile.

"I love you too Daddy, have fun with Jules," Eliza told her father.

"We will, don't worry," Castle assured her. "And like your mom said I hope you have fun tonight too. Love you sweetheart," he said, sharing a kiss with her.

When her sister had been set down on the floor Julia shared a hug with her and she promised her, "I'll tell you all about what I see at the show."

"Thanks and I'll say what I do too," Eliza replied.

After Castle and Beckett had said goodbye to their parents they left the villa, walking with Julia in between them before they went inside the hotel. They went through the atrium until they got to the restaurant and Castle told the hostess how many of them were before they were led to a booth.

"Why don't you sit with Daddy?" Julia asked her mother as she sat down after she had.

"Because I'd like to sit with you," Beckett said, leaning over and kissing her temple. "Look at the menu and see what you want."

Nodding Julia took it from her and she said, "They have shakes."

"I saw too and they're so tempting," Castle said, making the girl giggle. "But we're having a special dessert once the show's over remember."

"Oh yeah," Julia said. "So what should I get Mommy?"

"Get the regular burger with cheese, I'll be getting the same," Beckett told her.

"What're you gonna get Daddy?" Julia asked him.

"I'm going to go a little different, the BLT," Castle said. "Since that's where we are of course."

"Is that's what it's named for?" Julia asked.

"No, the LT is for the chef's name and of course B is for burgers," Castle answered.

Julia wanted to ask something but their waiter came over and they ordered their drinks and food at the same time before they were alone again. "Is this at home?" she asked.

"It is, we never went though since it's a little too much for your sister at the moment," Beckett said. "Since you saw they have no kids menu."

"So it's okay I'm here?" Julia asked with a wide smile.

"Of course, we wouldn't have come without you," Castle said, smiling as his wife hugged their oldest tightly as she was laughing softly at him.

"Your daddy's right, this night was for you you know," Beckett told her with a smile.

"And for you two, for the three of us," Julia quickly told them, looking back and forth between her parents. She hugged her mother back when she hugged her and after they'd parted said, "I'm still excited."

"I'm starting to get that way too but we've got some time until the show," Beckett said. "Tell us what you liked most today."

Julia started to open her mouth to answer before she stopped and then became thoughtful. "I liked everything," she said honestly. "There was a lot of history."

"Luckily your sister didn't mind it," Castle commented.

"She really liked the houses," Julia replied. "Lizzy said she liked them but she liked ours better 'cause we can all fit."

"That's very true," Beckett said with a smile before she took her glass of wine that had been served to them.

"Can I ask what we're gonna do after dinner?" Julia then said as they continued to wait.

"Part of it is a surprise," Beckett told her. "But after that we're going to look at the shops there are past the theater."

"Okay," Julia said. She sighed and said, "I told my friends about how you do that and they said it's mean."

"No we're just trying to let you be surprised," Castle replied, sharing a smile with his wife. "Aren't you?"

"Well I guess I am," Julia said. She spotted their waiter coming up to them and she quickly told her parents, "Thanks."

At that Castle and Beckett smiled at their daughter in response before they then turned their attention to their food. They watched her take a bite of her burger; after Beckett had helped Julia prepare it and get some ketchup for the fries they were sharing together.

"It's really good," Julia said, looking down at the burger with a smile. "Thanks for cutting it."  
"You're welcome," Beckett said before she looked across the table at her husband. "Rick, leave some for us," she told him teasingly as he was taking some of their waffle fries.

"Sorry," he told them, trying not to speak with his mouth full. "These are really good too," Castle then said as Julia took one.

"He's right they are, have one Mommy," Julia told her mother. She watched her eat it and smiled before she asked both her parents, "What did you like the best today?"

"I think we're going to have to agree with you," Castle said.

"He's right, we liked everything," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when Julia didn't look satisfied with that and she said, "The garden was nice and I did enjoy seeing all those signs."

"I'll agree but I loved seeing the print shop," Castle said.

"I liked the ceiling in there," Julia said. "I hope my picture came out."

"It should," Beckett said.

"So if I ask about what we're gonna do tomorrow will you say?" Julia asked after they'd eaten for a bit more.

"No," Castle said. "Well there is one place we're going you'll see today."

"Oh… good," Julia said before she giggled. They were quiet again as they ate and she looked at her mother before she said, "Did you like the ghost town except for the jail?"

"I did," Beckett replied. 'They have it set up great."

"Great that they put it," Castle commented. "Since that does speak to this side of the country."

"And it's its history," Julia told them with a smile. "That's important."

"Very," Beckett said with a smile. "Especially to your grandpapa."

Julia laughed as Castle was nodding his head exaggeratedly and soon after they talked about what they'd learned about Vegas from the museums. When they finished eating and her father paid she walked with her mother outside of the restaurant and she let them both lead her over to the casino. She looked at everything they passed since they hadn't gone that way before and she turned ahead when they came around a curve. "The theater," she breathed in joy as she saw a sign that read _The Beatles_ with _Cirque du Soleil_ underneath it, the logo for the show on either side of it. "It looks so cool," she said as the ceiling past the sign was covered with a British flag.

"Did you look at the ground?" Beckett asked her with a smile.

"Oh it changes color!" Julia said, looking down at it and seeing it was doing so from red to blue.

Castle glanced at his wife then but when she shook her head he remained silent until he heard their oldest gasp.

"Oh Mommy, Daddy there's a Beatles store?" Julia asked in absolute joy when she saw it to the right of the changing color walkway.

"There is," Beckett replied. "And before you ask we're going there now." She couldn't help laugh when the little girl jumped next to her and she said, "Calm down or else we won't be able to look around at all."

"Okay," Julia said, squeezing her mother's hand excitedly as they walked. But she suddenly stopped and said, "I don't have my money."

"We're buying for you," Castle said. "Since we're not going to be coming here probably for a while."

Julia breathed out a thank you to her parents and hugged them tightly before she looked ahead of them at the store, seeing all sorts of shirts.

Castle and Beckett let their daughter lead them around the store, telling her before she did that she could get the adult sized shirts to wear when she was older. They weren't surprised when she grabbed a couple before Beckett stopped her.

"Let me see the extra small," she told her as she looked at the sizes. She found one and then held it up to her daughter to check and she smiled saying, "It'll fit you in a year or two."

"Oh good," Julia said, looking at the picture of the logo for the show, the Beatles to the right of it in a row and then what she guessed were people from the show around them. "Pick something too," she then said to her parents. "You like The Beatles too don't you?"

"We could," Castle said to his wife.  
"You had your eye on one already?" Beckett asked him in amusement.

"I did," Castle replied before he grabbed a t-shirt that was a light blue with the band in lines as they looked crossing _Abbey Road_. "What do you think?" he asked his wife.

Beckett didn't say anything, instead held the shirt up to his eyes and she smiled saying, "I think it works."

"That's not why I picked it," Castle told her but he was glad she'd noticed. "What about you?"

"Yeah Mommy," Julia told her. "And that's a great shirt for you Daddy."

"Thanks," Castle said before they followed Beckett together as he took her hand.

"Oh that's a great one Mommy," Julia said, seeing her mother bringing down a white shirt that had the Beatles from the cover of _Help!_ With the text from the movie poster above them.

"She's right," Castle said, taking it from her. "And while it doesn't match your eyes exactly…" he told her teasingly as he held the fabric to her eyes.

"Give me that," Beckett said. "Oh," she then said as she realized he was holding all the shirts.  
"Thank you," Castle told her teasingly before he kissed her cheek. "Anything else sweetheart?"

"Can I get this?" Julia asked, pointing to a diary at the back of the store with all the _Sgt. Pepper_ items.

"Of course," Beckett said. "Did you want the other one towards the front? The _Abbey Road_ one?"

"Oh yes, please," Julia replied with a smile before they went to get it. "Thank you," she told her mother when she held it.

"Like we said," Castle said. "We're not going to do this again probably… well maybe when we come here again unless you buy your own stuff."

Julia nodded and she followed her father with her mother to a register before her mother went to the posters. "Mommy-" she began.

"I know you've wanted this one," Beckett said as it was of the Beatles standing in a row later in the band's history. "And a program and we're ready," she told her husband, handing the two items to him to give to the cashier.

"And could you please send these to villa three?" Castle told the woman when he'd paid. "Except for this," he said, handing the program to Julia. Once things were set he then left with his wife and daughter and they went out to the casino again to go to the stores they'd talked about before.

After going through a few of the stores the three soon went back to the theater where a woman asked if they wanted to take a picture at the end of the walkway where there was a silver silhouette of the band jumping in the air. They took one and after they'd gotten a paper for it they went to give their tickets so they could go inside.

"Look there's George and John," Julia said, looking at the pictures of the two Beatles on either side of the logo they were passing.

"We're bringing your sister and grandparents here so we'll try to take a picture there tomorrow," Castle told her before they came to the door they needed. He showed their tickets to the woman in a uniform standing there and they were led down to their row.

"We're close," Julia whispered to her mother.

"Yep, right in the Goldilocks zone," Castle said. When he noticed his wife and their oldest were looking at him as he sat on the seat on the end of their three seats he said, "Not too close and not too far either."

"It looks great," Julia said, looking at the screen that was to their left. She was looking around before her mother touched her arm and when she saw she was holding out the program to her she shook her head. "I don't want to spoil it," she explained when her mother looked surprised.

"Good idea we should leave it for the show," Castle commented, leaning over to look at her since she was on the other side of their daughter.

"How long until it starts?" Julia asked anxiously.

"Not much longer, five minutes," Castle answered since he was wearing his watch.

Julia nodded and looked around excitedly until a performer she could tell came out to them, holding a smoking tea pot. She smiled as he came up to them in the row ahead of them and 'poured' the smoke onto her father's head. She ran her fingers through it and then laughed as he was doing to same to her. "Thank you," she said, still smiling at him.

"Look at this guy," Castle said, looking at Julia as another performer came up on the stage in front of them. When he turned back he jumped as the man threw rose petals at him and after a moment he laughed with Beckett and Julia. "A good start," he said with a smile at them.

Julia was about to ask how long until the beginning of the show when the lights darkened. She couldn't help it and grabbed her mother's hand as they watched a line of performers walk off the stage. The music began and since she had the album for the show she was more than aware it was the song _Because_. But to her surprise out of the holes in the stage performers were climbing up ropes and she held her breath as they had nothing but their own power to hold on. The song went silent then and each performer, nearer the top, called out and she watched with her mouth open in awe as they slid down out of sight.

Looking over their daughter's head at her husband Beckett saw he was looking at her and she shared a smile with him before a heavy drumbeat began and she looked back to the stage as objects were rising up.

"Liverpool!" Julia said, leaning over to her mother so she could hear. Soon the music went into _Get Back_ and she felt breathless as the beat was going through her she almost felt. After a while when the guitar began she felt tears on her cheeks and the second the screens dropped next to them she was almost full out crying in joy. She felt her mother hugging her with one arm and smiled at her before they looked at the dancers.

As the music went into another song Castle looked at Julia since he realized it was supposed to be the bombing during WWII when the Beatles had been children. But he saw her awe in her expression as she leaned forward and he couldn't help himself, kissing the side of her head before looking back at the stage where the performers were 'destroying' the set until the music slowed down and sounded like sirens before it stopped.

An overweight man spoke, talking about the war being over and the performers began to clean up the items they'd thrown to the floor.

As _Eleanor Rigby_ began Beckett held onto her daughter's hand tightly, looking and seeing she was holding Castle's to her left. She leaned down and kissed the top of her head as they watched the woman she guessed was supposed to be Eleanor walk across the stage with a line of items in wagons behind her.

Julia began to bounce a little when the song _I Am the Walrus_ started and she watched who she knew was the walrus danced on top of a platform before a young woman with pigtails danced with him. She giggled as the girl was yelled at by the overweight man to stop and go to her room and she squeezed her mother's hand. The music then went to screams and she laughed when _I Want to Hold Your Hand_ began and she watched with wide eyes as the dancers began to go around and some looked strange; one girl with multiple cloth legs attached to her skirt.

With the song _Drive My Car_ an actual beetle car appeared on the stage and performers danced on it before it went into the songs _What You're Doing_ and _The Word_. Castle watched Julia during that time, not surprised in the slightest that she still looked in awe at everything. "Enjoying it?" he asked when the song ended with the car being driven off stage.

"Oh yes," Julia breathed happily as a screen came out in front of them. She wondered what it was for when soon the silhouette of a crossing appeared in white on it and she knew it was Abbey Road. A second later her mouth dropped open as silhouettes in black appeared and the Beatles' voices spoke. She looked at her parents and saw their surprise as well before she looked back to make sure she didn't miss anything. The band was trying to cross the street but had problems with the sounds of cars racing by until finally John crossed and they played with that until they crossed in a row. She applauded with the audience and said, "That was good."

Beckett only had a chance to nod when the next song began and she looked at Castle before Julia murmured that it was the song _Sun King_ played backwards. It went into the next song after some screens had dropped down around the theater and she watched a man appear on the stage and four women with harnesses on them. She glanced at her daughter when the man began to grab the women before they would 'fly' away then come back to him. But Julia seemed to be enthralled with the performance so she didn't worry about what she'd think of it and enjoyed it herself along with the song, _Something_ , since it was one of her favorites. She turned her head after a bit and then saw that her husband was looking at her, smiling at her. She bit her lower lip and smiled at him before they turned their attention to the stage since the song was finishing.

Seeing all the circus related characters that came out for the song _Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite_ Julia felt like she was nearly on the edge of her seat, watching everything she could as elements from the song _Helter Skelter_ played towards the end. Things went dark and then the song _Help!_ began and her mouth was open again as she watched four skaters; dressed in striped tops; went up and down half pipes with a hill in between them. They skated all at once and even switched pipes after a time, making her applaud as loudly as she could when everyone else was doing the same. "This is so good!" she whispered quickly to her mother as the guitar from _Blackbird_ performed.

"Look," Beckett whispered back to her, nodding to the stage.

Turning her head Julia smiled at the sight of a performer dressed as a blackbird coming down until he hit the stage. She laughed at the interaction between it and a character that had come onto the stage until suddenly the bird was flying away before the beginning of the song _Yesterday_. She looked on, breathless at the performance of that song which was mostly about heartbreak until the screens came down again. "It's Paul," she gasped, pointing to the screen at their left.

"It is," Castle said before he quickly fell silent. The silhouettes in white of each band member on each screen began to move and their voices were outtakes from the band's actual recordings and he wasn't surprised to hear Julia laugh. Hearing Beckett doing the same he smiled over at her but his attention went back to the stage as characters were around a piano, the middle filled with some kind of liquid.

Beckett wasn't surprised when Julia oohed at the sight of the bubbles the characters were making with the song _Strawberry Fields Forever_. She was impressed herself as they continued through the rest of the song and soon after the song _Within You Without You_ began and on a bed where four boys were other characters pulled out a sheet that employees took out over the audience.

"Yellow Submarine!" Julia said as she pointed to the projection that went past them. At the very end of the song the sheet came up and suddenly the bed in the middle went down and the sheet came off of them, leaving her to laugh. She clapped with her parents and the rest of the audience as the stage went dark and a man with a ladder with two wheels attached to it, jumping in the fog on the stage. Shortly after the girl called Lucy came down and she couldn't help let out a little ah sound as the song became _Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds_ , her eyes staying on the girl as she flew around the room with the man's help with the ladder.

Beckett ran her hand over her daughter's hair when the theater went dark again and the next song began to stutter almost as strobes flashed around them. She smiled as Julia cried out in joy at the song _Octopus's Garden_ and she had to admit there was a reason to be awed as the girl was when performers dropped from the ceiling in glowing costumes that bounced with them and made them look like anemones.

Hearing Julia singing along with the song Castle resisted the urge to hug her, instead squeezing her hand tightly for a moment before he watched the performance with his wife and daughter. When an African man in plaid overalls undone on one side stepped out to the middle of the stage and began to call out in another language and dance, stomping his yellow rubber boot clad feet onto the floor he looked at Julia again. He tried not to laugh as she was staring very closely at the moves the man was making. He then realized she might try to use something like that the next time she danced the Flamenco and he was suddenly glad he and Beckett had brought her with them as the song _Lady Madonna_ played and other performers came up on the stage, dancing with the man including a pregnant woman.

"Is she-" Julia began.

"Oh no," Beckett whispered. "She wouldn't be able to dance if she was." She smiled as Julia nodded but kept her gaze on the stage and she watched as well until the song ended. Next was _Here Comes the Sun_ and she was startled to smell incense as a man who looked Indian started to dance while light that looked like candles were in half circles around women sitting in the lotus position. And in the middle was a light of lit glass balls at the ends of each spike coming out from the center of it. She watched Julia scoot forward again on her seat, letting go of hers and Castle's hands, trying to move her own as the man was.

Julia was a little saddened when that song ended but her ears perked up hearing the song _Come Together_ and four women and four men began to dance together. Her mouth dropped open as they then came into a circle at the end and the men held up the women before they spun around, the women's legs flying out. She knew that move from a dance that Derek had done on _Dancing With the Stars_ and she turned to look at her parents who both nodded to her with smiles on their faces. The song slipped into _Revolution_ and she watched the performers use trampolines to jump onto a British phone booth in the middle of the stage, clapping her hands with the beat of the song. As the song became _Back in the USSR_ she smiled at her mother, knowing how much she liked that one, but not for long as she wanted to continue to watch them perform.

The next song was a slow version of _While My Guitar Gently Weeps_ and Beckett found herself very moved as a woman began to dance to the song, feeling Julia taking her hand. She smiled at her and Castle who she saw was looking over at her and then nodded to the stage as the next song began. That one set her to outright crying though she tried to stop it; it being _A Day in the Life_ ; but it was more because of the performance of a mother saying goodbye to one of the four boy performers who was obviously supposed to be her son. And when the woman was 'hit' by pieces of a beetle held by performers that soon separated and were spun she realized it was supposed to be John Lennon's mother Julia. She held her daughter's hand with both of hers before she looked at Julia as she kissed her cheek since she could reach it. She mouthed the words _I love you_ to her daughter and cupped her cheek when she did the same back to her.

Castle wished he could hug them both but the song was ending and hearing the opening lyrics of _Hey Jude_ start he instead checked Julia to make sure that she would cheer up hearing it. At her smile and then Beckett's he was relieved, clapping with them both to the beat of the song before _Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band_ started and he then recognized it as the reprise. He applauded with the others and stood as Julia was first to do so and they watched the performers dancing around the stage and the rose petals falling to the floor.

Julia remained standing as the last song; which she knew it was from the soundtrack to the show; _All You Need is Love_ played, applauding the performers as they walked around the outside of the stage. Seeing that some of them were doing so she gave them the peace sign back and laughed slightly when they waved to her and she waved with her other hand, making her look up at her parents to see they were doing the same as her. When the song had begun she'd seen the screens come down and show pictures of John, Paul, George and Ringo and she pointed out the one of Paul to her mother. Then near the end of the song she saw the screen was showing different clips from the Beatles until it stopped completely and red streamers shot out, making her laugh and applaud even louder before the stage cleared and the lights came back on.

"So how-" Beckett started to say before Julia was suddenly throwing herself at her. She hugged her tightly and watched her go to Castle to do the same.

"Want to get out of here?" he asked his daughter.

"Yeah," Julia said, knowing it was likely late and she still wanted to see have that special dessert. She was surprised when her father knelt in front of her and she climbed up onto his back before they set off, Beckett having to move some streamers for them that he got caught on. The second they were outside and after her parents bought their picture they'd taken walking in she hugged them together saying, "Thank you so much, that was the best thing _ever_!"

Sharing a smile with his wife at the exuberance in their daughter's voice Castle said, "So I guess it was a good idea to bring you." At her nod he laughed and said, "You're welcome."

"Very welcome, I think we enjoyed it too though so we all had fun," Beckett added as she and her husband took her hands. "Now though should we get you to bed?"

"No!" Julia cried out.

"Come on, we'll go right now," Castle said before he and Beckett took her out of the hotel. They walked down the Strip to Caesars Palace and the _Serendipity_ that was on the street outside that hotel. He asked for a table outside and after they'd ordered two of their frozen hot chocolates he said, "Good surprise?"

"The best, thanks," Julia said. "I can't wait to tell Lizzy, Gram and Grandpapa about this. And show them the store!"

"And what you bought," Beckett said with a smile.

"Oh yeah! I hope they don't peek at the bag," Julia replied. They got their drinks then and she and her mother shared one before they began to go over the show, talking about everything they'd noticed during it as they soon finished their desserts. She was a little sad when they were done but she left with them without protest, going back to the Mirage and the villa where she knew she was going to be put to bed. But she didn't mind, satisfied from her night and starting to feel her fatigue as she wrapped her arms around her mother while they went back down the sidewalk to their hotel.

* * *

Taking the chips that he had won Castle looked at his wife and asked her, "Want to play again?"

Waving her hand Beckett told him, "I'm fine."

Hearing the sound of the cards shuffling Castle looked to the dealer and said, "I'm heading out." He picked up the chips he'd won and then left the high roller area with his wife to cash in the chips. After he had the money he took her hand and said, "So you want to dispute it?"

"No," Beckett replied, rolling her eyes as she wasn't surprised he wasn't letting go of her comment years ago about being his lucky charm. "I just want to get back to the villa." She had expected her husband to protest but when he remained silent she glanced at him. She quickly spotted the determined expression on his face and she squeezed his hand holding hers before they made their way outside and over to the villa. When they stepped inside she wasn't surprised to see the two bedroom doors to their left closed and she murmured, "What do you want to do now?"

Castle didn't reply, instead taking her outside to the pool where he toed off his shoes and took off his socks before rolling up the bottoms of his pants to join Beckett sitting on the edge. "This was a nice night," he commented after they'd been sitting in silence for a while.

"It was," Beckett replied with a smile as his hand wrapped around her waist. He pulled her against him and she allowed him, looking towards him and saying, "I'm surprised we could get Julia to sleep."

"There was a lot for her," Castle said with a nod since he did agree with her. He looked over at the doors to the bedrooms and smiled saying, "But they're all asleep now so they'll get enough rest for tomorrow."

"So you want to do the same?" Beckett asked him teasingly. She wasn't surprised when he shook his head but was when he suddenly cupped her cheek and kissed her. She nearly melted into him as he was rough and she did her best to respond to him but as soon as she was she held onto him by the back of his neck. She gasped a little when he moved to her neck; since her hair was up in a bun; and tilted her head back to allow him better access before his tongue flicked out. "Rick," she couldn't help moan as his hand suddenly moved from her back to her knee.

Pulling back slightly Castle blew on her skin that was moist from his mouth and he rubbed the tip of his nose against her before saying, "Should we go?"

"Not, not yet," Beckett said, stammering slightly before his lips covered hers. She responded to him at the same time and after they were both kissing each other she shivered as his hand was sliding up her thigh. "Wait," she gasped as she felt him going up far immediately. "Now we need to go," she said, panting slightly.

"Yeah," Castle breathed out before he then forced himself to let her go, watching her stand up. He picked up his shoes and grabbed hers as well before they walked briskly inside the villa and he locked the door behind them. He let her lead the way over to their bedroom and he tossed aside the shoes before locking that door as well. He hurried to his wife as she sat down on the couch and he managed a, "Thank you," before he sat as well and wrapped his arms around her and then kissed her passionately.

Beckett moaned and slid her hands up the back of Castle's neck while they were literally attacking one another with their lips and tongues. His hand was back on her leg and she jerked slightly against him as he then moved his hand very close to the edge of her panties and when they'd parted she told him in a slightly husky tone, "Help me get these off."

Nodding Castle waited for her to stand before he helped her as she'd asked, pulling off the blue lace that nearly matched the color of her dress. " _You're so beautiful_ ," he told her seriously.

Smiling as she moved to sit again Beckett was a bit startled when her husband held her by the waist and he leaned down, flicking his tongue out to her clit as soon as she held the skirt of her dress out of his way. She cried out and nearly staggered against him but then he supported her and she looked at him as he moved away. "Come here," she said, making him stand up as she pulled his hand. Once he was she took him around to his side of the bed and she smiled saying, "The doors."

Castle wondered for a second what she was talking about before he looked over at them and saw they were uncovered. He started to move over to them when he felt himself being stopped and he glanced at her before he kissed her as she wanted and they groaned together the second their lips met. Finally they parted and he nearly tore off the curtains in his haste to get the glass covered. As soon as he'd completed that he virtually ran back to her though she wasn't that far away. He was about to hold her when she stopped him and took off the dark blue tie he'd worn to the show, holding her gaze with his eyes until it was off and on the floor. He leaned down and kissed her deeply while they were working on getting his jacket off and down to the floor as well. As soon as his arms were freed from it he pulled away regretfully from her but then laid her down on her back and he pushed up her skirt as he lay on her. It was up just enough for him to be cradled between her legs and he realized they weren't exactly ready yet.

Sitting up as her husband pulled away Beckett was relieved that zippers were easier to open and once her dress was down around her waist she then helped him with his trousers before reaching into them, careful with his erection. His groan of pleasure was in her ear as she stroked him and she turned her head so their lips would touch as she whispered to him, "Fuck me my love."

"Not yet," Castle murmured lovingly. He moved so he was lying on his back but laughed shortly when she stopped him from doing so fully and he cupped her cheek to pull her to him for a kiss. It was deep but very brief and when they parted he helped her on top of him saying, "Do you still want your dress?"

Beckett smiled at him and then lowered herself onto him before they were coupled fully. "I do but it doesn't have to stay on the whole time," she commented as she then started to unbutton his shirt. She didn't move until it was off of him and tossed aside, leaning down and kissing him deeply before they began to move at the same time. She cried out softly while he groaned, as he was rigid within her, and wrapped her arms tightly about his neck to try and use it for support. They were busy moving together for a while, fast and rough making their hips smack together a little hollowly, but soon they were kissing one another deeply and she felt her husband's hands running around her body as much as he could before he stopped and made her do the same.

"Here," Castle said, helping her off of him though she was already moving away. He watched her; before he could stand next to the bed with her; push her dress off of her hips and once she was naked he held her against his body, kissing her as hard as he could. He was tempted to stay there for some time, just feeling her against him, but she was moving away to get back on the bed. "Not like that," he told her quickly as he held her by her waist. He took her to the bench in front of the bed and sat down before he held her hips as she lowered herself onto him.

"The-" Beckett started to say before he was kissing her. When they parted she could read his request for her to trust him so he moved again and she groaned in joy as he was still hard. She ran her hands over the back of his head repeatedly, trying to use that to anchor her again though somehow it brought him to her breasts. She wasn't sure how that happened but didn't complain as he was kissing over her mounds. Her nipples; already taut with her desire; seemed to harden even more as he was kissing around them, lips brushing her skin. She cried out softly while he soon took her left between his lips and clutched at him tightly while he suckled at her, his tongue rubbing her skin a little roughly before he calmed down. "Please…" she gasped before he then moved over to her other breast.

As he was taking it joyously Castle wasn't very sure how he wasn't passing out from everything he was feeling. She was very tight around him which led to their friction in their movements becoming strong that in turn raced around his body wildly in the form of pleasure. He tried to keep up the pace she had but soon slowed down before he stopped, breathing hard as she did the same. "Sorry but…" he said.

Beckett was startled as he looked away from her and would have been hurt had she not followed his gaze. She bit her lower lip for a moment as she saw that he was looking at the desk in their room and she immediately got off of him. "Get a towel," she told him as he stood. "Also take those off," she added, smirking at him.

With a nod Castle did what she'd requested second first, walking over to the bathroom naked and feeling her gaze on him for a bit. As soon as he turned around he saw she was leaning back against the desk, facing him, and he nearly gulped before stepping up to her. " _I still think you're beautiful_ ," he told her huskily before he set the towel on the edge of the desk.

" _And you're amazing_ ," Beckett replied before getting up on the towel. She parted her legs to him as soon as he stepped up to her and they both groaned again when he sank within her. "Don't leave me again," she told him as she leaned back on her hands.

"I won't," Castle promised seriously before he proceeded to thrust. He felt a thrill of pleasure at her cry of delight and he moved harder, hoping the desk could withstand him as his speed picked up rapidly. He could hear himself panting heavily between the slap of their hips and he leaned over, trying to kiss her though he couldn't reach her. "Love, sit up," he begged. It took a moment but she was then reaching up, wrapping her arms around his neck and he couldn't stop himself, kissing her frantically as his hands ran around her back. He wasn't sure how long they were busy doing that but when they'd stopped after a number of kisses his lips were swollen and his entire body was throbbing at his unreached peak. "Kate," he breathed.

"I know I…" Beckett began to say. But she couldn't finish that and instead kissed her husband roughly before his tongue slipped into her mouth and she raked her nails over his scalp before he moved away. Her lips were throbbing from the force of their kiss before she was tensing her back as he took her breasts again. But as opposed to the time before his lips were just brushing against her skin until he was at her neck. One of his hands suddenly came up to the back of her head and her hair soon fell from its bun around her shoulders. She took her husband's lips as he kissed her and she felt the last of her control slip away from her. She tensed up for a moment and then cried out as the ecstasy from her orgasm took over her body. She was clutching at her husband tightly, crying out his name repeatedly before he shortly joined her and they were thrusting wildly together. When the last of her pleasure was soon spent she had to put her hand behind her to support herself as she felt him continuing to thrust.

With a last move Castle groaned his wife's name loudly and he lay against her slightly before he realized he might hurt her. Though he wasn't quite recovered he picked her up off the desk, carrying her to the bed where he laid her down. He was going to move onto the bed before he found himself falling into his wife's arms and he laughed though they were soon kissing and he pulled away saying, "That wasn't enough?"

"Is it ever?" Beckett replied with a smile. She looked on then as he began to kiss his way over her body, starting over her shoulders before he went down to her breasts. When he curled his tongue around her right nipple she held onto him tighter before she watched him pull away. As he blew gently onto her skin she gasped out his name and then said, "Touch me, please!"

At her begging tone Castle raised his head and kissed her but he kept it very gentle until he looked down her body so he could watch as he began to rub at her clit. As she moaned and arched her back he kissed her again; quickly once more; and then said, "I already fucked you."

"That doesn't mean you have to stop!" Beckett told him quickly, gasping every so often as he was rubbing against her clit still.

"So you want me again?" Castle asked. He was able to see her furiously nodding and he smiled briefly before he moved to lie directly on top of her again. As they kissed; leaning into each other; he felt her began to move her hips against him and he grunted in response before she then moved away and pressed her hands to his chest. "What's wrong?" he asked in surprise though gasping in the middle of that as she was moving still so his length was rubbing against her.

"Nothing, it's just too much," Beckett said. "You… oh!" she started to say before he suddenly moved until he was ramming within her. She had no idea how exactly he'd been able to do that but finally he was coupled with her fully and she was almost limp at the sensation of him entering her body. Sighing she said, "What do you want me to do?"

Knowing that she meant what he wanted her to do with her arms and legs Castle brushed his lips against hers and told her, "Whatever you want." He breathed a little harder as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and he said, " _I love you_ ," seriously while they stared into each other's eyes.

" _I love you too_ ," Beckett said with a slight smile before he was lowering his head to hers. They kissed hungrily until they slowly parted some time later and she felt him going down to her neck. She moaned as he kissed along her racing pulse and very soon after he began to slowly thrust. Since she had her arms and legs wrapped around him she was able to move with him though it took her a little more time to be able to meet his pace even though it was so slow. She ran her hand over the back of his neck repeatedly, gasping when he pulled her hand to his lips so he could kiss at it, making her groan in pleasure as he was as gentle as he was against her body.

Castle wanted to speak, to tell his wife how he fell about her but he found he couldn't do it, moving within her harder. He made sure that he didn't suddenly burst into a rapid speed and instead just gradually thrust faster. He watched her closely as she cried out in pleasure and he leaned down, rubbing his nose against hers before her lips moved to take his. He took the chance to again speed up but it was measured as before and he groaned with her as the friction between them was building. "I think…" he found himself able to say. "I'm not going to want to stop… this…"

"Neither do I," Beckett gasped as he seemed to attack the junction of her shoulder and neck. "You're… tomorrow morning," she managed to say before she let out a heavy moan as he was sucking her skin. She cried out his name repeatedly, not aware she was doing so until finally he stopped and she was panting heavily. A whimper escaped her lips as he stopped but it was covered when he kissed her and she was quick to respond to him. He ceased his movement and though she didn't want to follow him she had to as the weight of his hips was on her own. Sighing she said when they'd parted, "I was serious."

"I hope so," Castle said before he kissed her heavily once more. When they'd stopped at the same time he said, "This'll… be good."

Beckett was a little confused as to what he was talking about but she had no chance to ask him as he was moving once more. She thought she might have an idea when she then realized he was going very hard and fast. With her legs as high as they were around him she felt him deep and she moaned as that with the friction was working to make her feel a little out of control. She ran her hands all around his shoulders and his back, he wasn't close enough then for them to kiss so at some point her fingers brushed against his lips. When she felt at one point that he was kissing them she forced her eyes open to look at him and as she watched he kissed her thumb firmly before she forced herself up onto her elbows so they could kiss one another again.

Nearly devouring her mouth Castle forgot about his intention to make his wife climax until finally she was tilting her head back and he dove down to her neck as he could reach it. He kissed around her wildly before she tilted her head up to him with one hand and he let her kiss him before he took over, pushing her tongue back inside her mouth. They flicked against each other and after a few seconds of that he pulled away and panting against her neck asked her, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," Beckett moaned deeply as his lips trailed over her jaw gently. When he raised his head she then murmured to him, "I'm so close."

"Then come for me love, I want to feel you… need to feel you," Castle told her firmly. He watched as she arched her back and felt in her movements she was close. He didn't stop moving though tried his best to continue to watch her as he was mesmerized by the undulations of her form. "Come Kate," he outright commanded her. " _Come now_."

The words in Irish and how forceful her husband was speaking was more than enough for Beckett and she broke in pure bliss, crying out his name repeatedly. She was writhing against her husband's body unable to stop, not wanting to stop, as she was almost gorging in a way on what she was feeling all through her form from head to toe. But she was a bit taken away from that when Castle was suddenly orgasming with her and she was nearly bursting in her second one. She had no idea how exactly he had made that happen as she'd still been in the throes of her first high.

Feeling his wife as the cries of his name from her went up in pitch a bit before Castle tried to hold back but finally her name escaped him as he expressed his joy in her. A bit later she was slowing down and he tried to do the same himself but his body was in full control and he himself didn't cease thrusting until he was almost collapsing on her, still saying her name repeatedly.

Gently stroking his hair Beckett said softly, "You only came once."

"I know," Castle replied. "Not that that matters," he then said. "All around I think we both had a fantastic time."

"We did," Beckett said with a smile before he kissed her then. They were hungry and passionate until finally they parted to breathe and she smiled again as he reluctantly moved away from her. She got onto her side as soon as he was lying on his back and she pressed close to him before she rested her cheek on his shoulder.

"I noticed you were crying when the bit about John's mom was being performed," Castle murmured, stroking her hair.

"I went through the same thing," Beckett said softly as he turned his head to kiss her forehead. "With my mother and I was just grateful that I'm still here for Julia."

"You are," Castle told her firmly, looking down into her eyes as he pulled away enough to do so. "And she's glad I know that you are," he added. "She does love you."

"Hmm, I love her too," Beckett replied softly.

"You're a great mother love," Castle told her seriously. "She's a lucky girl."

Nodding to that Beckett reached up and gently placed her hand on the center of his chest and she said, "I wanted to make her happy."

"You did," Castle assured her. He was going to say more when she pressed her hand down a little harder on his chest. "What?"

"We did," Beckett replied.

"Which means we're the best parents for her," Castle commented. He watched her smile and then kissed her tenderly before he said, " _Don't doubt yourself love_."

Raising her eyes Beckett said, "I'm not going to stop doing what I can for her."

"I realized but still don't try to prove you've been the better mother," Castle said.

Sighing Beckett shook her head and said, "Only Julia can say and she can't recall."

Castle knew she was right and kept quiet though he wanted to reiterate what he'd said. But he was silent and they were lying together so long he almost thought she'd fallen asleep. But as he pushed himself up she moved and he said, "You're not tired?"

"Not really," Beckett said. She met him for yet another kiss and when they'd parted she told him, "Are you?"

"I was about to convince myself I was but I can change my mind," Castle said. "If you want me to of course."

Beckett studied him and whispered against his lips, "We never tried the tub."

"You're right, a little remiss of us," Castle said before he then kissed her hard. "Come on," he then said as he pulled her with him off the bed.

The two made it to the threshold of the bathroom before they were stopping and kissing one another deeply. They did that a few more times before they finally separated and remained so, smiling at one another. They then closed the doors and went to the bathtub, ready to let go of their control over their rising desire and lose themselves in each other wholly once more.


	25. That Lies Beneath The Waves

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: It was great to see the feedback that I got for the last chapter so will get to my thank yous for them right away! TORONTOSUN (Great that you liked how Julia really loved the show, lol, I wanted to make it very apparent that she did so glad I could do that!),  
Mb (Thanks so much for still reading, especially since I knew about that blizzard; I have a pen pal from the same area and I know they were dealing with it as well; so means a lot you still did that! And of course very happy that you're still enjoying the story! You're very welcome for posting, happy to do so knowing people are reading and liking it! And it will definitely be Caskett and their family always I can tell you that so I agree with that fully!),  
MsNYC (Very nice reading that you love the relationship the family has, I figure they would have a good one after what happened before they could become an official family would make them close. And interesting to see what you said about if Julia would remember or not, that you don't think it matters either way. But I'm not surprised you're curious about what would happen in the end with that plot; will have to see what I have planned for that. And great you thought it was a great read and thanks so much for saying again it was great writing as usual!) and  
vetgirlmx (I wasn't surprised to see your comment about Julia having a really big day, was glad to see it since I wanted it to seem like she did in the end. And also great you could see they all had fun since I didn't want it to be just about Julia in the end, lol. You're right; those kinds of memories are the kind that people will cherish which is great since I wanted to write this trip being a good one, lol. With regards to Beckett doubting herself as Julia's mother, I saw it more as her wanting to do better than her birth mother though of course Julia's life before Beckett adopted her wasn't exactly like it is with Beckett. But still I figure that just in general parents are going to want the best for their kids so since Beckett has a little more than just that concerning Julia I figured it would come up every so often. Though yeah, I wanted to show Castle there for her support in her doubts so I'm glad you caught it! I had to laugh a bit when you said you loved Beckett's reaction to finding out Julia and Eliza believe in ghosts. And I'm not surprised you thought that would be what it was in the end, lol. With Julia not freaking out this I'm kinda hinting at it wasn't her first time experiencing something like this. Also I have her talking about it when they're well away from that jail so I figure she'd be more normal as opposed to being inside the structure, lol. Very happy to see you're enjoying their trip a lot and that you can't wait to see what they do next which you don't need to do anymore!).  
Thanks so much for the reviews which I loved reading and I appreciate everyone taking the time to write out to send to me!

A/N #2: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Octopus' Garden_ written and sung by Ringo Starr, from The Beatles album _Abbey Road_.

That Lies Beneath The Waves

Breathing heavily Beckett reached down and ran her fingers through her husband's hair gently and said with a smile, "Are you tired yet?"

"Tired? No, worn out… maybe a couple more times," Castle said, turning so he was laying on his side, looking at her from where he was resting his head on her lap. He moved his head forward so he could press a kiss to her mound that he was close enough to.

"Just two?" Beckett asked him with a smile on her face.

"You want more than that," Castle said, allowing her to pull him up.

"I would love it but we don't really have the time," Beckett informed him. "But we have time for now…"

At that Castle leaned over and he kissed his wife as deeply as he could, feeling her move to sit on his lap. As soon as she was set he held her as tightly as possible and then began to run his hands over her as much as he possibly could. Over her hair, her back until finally he had to stop moving away from her carefully until they were looking at each other. "So… how would you like it this time?" he asked her seriously.

Beckett studied her husband for some time and then moved to lie back on the pillows that he'd propped up for her earlier. Once she was settled she gestured to him with her finger and smiled as he immediately came to her. With him cradled between her spread legs she said lovingly, "Just like this."

"As fast as before?" Castle asked so he could make sure.

"Fuck me my love," Beckett told him seriously before they were kissing deeply. She reached down then to help him slip inside of her and she let out a heavy groan of pleasure that made them break off their kiss.

A second later Castle was moving hard against his wife, beginning their third quickie since he'd woken her up with it earlier that morning. They held onto each other tightly, both him and Beckett caressing what they could of one another before their lips were crushing together once more and they repeatedly did so. They didn't know how long exactly they took before they were finally climaxing though they didn't want to stop.

But they finally did and Beckett was almost weak in her satiety and she held onto her husband tightly as she could tell that he was more so than her. "Okay?" she finally asked when she felt a little stronger.

"I think so," Castle replied, looking at her then as he could finally raise his head. "You?"

Beckett smiled first before she replied and she said, "Really good. But…"

Sighing as he knew that she was right Castle moved then and withdrew from her before he said, "What do you want to do?"

"A bath would be nice," Beckett told him, still smiling.

After the two had shared a deep kiss Castle carried his wife over to the bathroom and set her down next to the tub where he sat to turn on the water. He knew; without looking at her; that she was getting their towels ready before he stood and held his hand out to her. "Do you want to stay for long?" he asked.

"We can't really linger," Beckett told him motioning for him to get into the water first. After he'd done so she followed him and sat against him, leaning back on his chest with a sigh as the water was soothing after all their activities since the night before. She smiled and told her husband, "But doing so for a little won't be too bad."

Castle didn't say anything to that, instead he leaned over and moved her hair so it fell over her right shoulder. With her neck exposed he kissed at it tenderly, murmured her name and that he loved her as he felt her fully relax in his arms. "Hmm, love," he finally said after he was quiet for a while.

Smiling Beckett told him, "Do we have everything set for today?"

"We do, the store then the Conservatory," Castle told her. "After the aquarium and then back here until dinner." He looked a little thoughtful and said, "What are we doing for lunch and dinner?"

"Dinner I think we should head over to… wherever the girls want to go," Beckett said. She jumped a little when her husband gently squeezed her stomach and said, "You thought of something."

"The Flamingo," Castle told her. "There are real ones there and they'll want to see them."

Beckett thought about that before she nodded and said, "And then eat somewhere close to somewhere we're going?"

"Exactly," Castle said. He heard one of their phones sound with a text alert and he said, "I guess that's them."

Smiling Beckett got up first and after that she and Castle dried each other off before they dressed in a rush. Since it was her phone that had been texted she checked her message, seeing that it was from her father letting her know that they were nearly finished. "We need to go," she told her husband.

Giving her the last of the strawberries that had been part of the bowl of fruit they'd had for breakfast Castle ate the last piece of watermelon. When they'd finished he shared a kiss with her before they left and walked over to the hotel to meet their family outside the buffet where they'd had breakfast.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Eliza said happily, hurrying to them as she hadn't seen them since they'd said goodnight to her the day before.

"Hey sweetie," Beckett said, watching as Castle picked her up. "How was your night?"

"Oh it was fun!" Eliza said exuberantly as she leaned over to hug her mother. "We had dinner and then we had a cupcake and we went to see the volcano."

"I forgot about that," Castle said. "Did your sister tell you about last night?"

"I did but I didn't say where we're gonna go," Julia answered, coming over to her parents then and hugging them both. "So Lizzy really wants to go."

"Which we can do now," Castle said, looking over at his mother and father in law.

"We're ready," Martha said. "But did you have breakfast?"

"We did," Beckett answered. "So we're ready too." She and Castle began to lead their family over to the gift shop when Julia hurried ahead of them. She glanced at Eliza and wasn't surprised when the little girl then told her father to put her down. The girls walked ahead of them and when they reached the store she smiled at Eliza's gasp of amazement at the walkway and ceiling.

"This is where you went?" Eliza asked, looking over at her parents.

"I told you," Julia said, smiling at her. "Isn't it cool?"

"Yeah…" Eliza breathed.

"We took a picture down there at the end," Castle said, pointing to the silhouettes. "The picture's in our room so we'll show you when we go back but we can take one right now ourselves."

"We can?" Eliza asked in joy.

"Yep and can we take one to send to 'lexis?" Julia asked Castle and Beckett as they gathered together.

"Of course," Beckett said as Castle was going over to a worker from the shop to ask them to take the picture.

After the woman had agreed to take the picture Castle hurried back to his family and standing with them smiled at Beckett's camera. "Thank you," he said with a nod.

"Wait," Beckett said quickly before the woman could hand her camera back to her. "We just want to take one more picture here," she explained, pointing over to the large logo for the show in between the pictures of John and George. When the woman said that was fine she thanked her and stood with her family there before the shot was taken.

"Can we go inside now?" Eliza asked her mother, watching her checking her camera.

"Yes we just wanted to take those pictures first," Castle answered before his wife could. He took the little girl's hand but she almost immediately slipped it out of his grasp and rushed over to her sister who was already going into the store. "So…" he said to his wife as they'd somehow ended up alone.  
"We have to follow them," Beckett told him in amusement. When her husband took her hand she squeezed it and said, "And also let Eliza know she can get some shirts too."

"Oh that's right," Castle said as they'd each seen one for their youngest the night before.

"I got that shirt," Julia was saying to her sister and grandparents. "And that one, and that one too. And then I got that one over there but in a big size."

"How many shirts did you buy her?" Jim asked his daughter with a smile.

"Six," Beckett replied as she watched Castle taking the girls and his mother over to the section at the other end of the store where the _Yellow Submarine_ items were. "Two of them we got in smaller sizes she can wear now."

"And I got two diaries too," Julia added. "It was really nice."

"It sounds like it," Jim said with a nod.

"Mommy and Daddy got shirts too," Julia said as they walked after the others. "But just one."

"We saw the bag," Martha was telling Castle as the other three joined them. "But we decided not to attempt to look at it."

"It was Jules'," Eliza said with a smile, looking up at everyone.

"Did you tell her?" Beckett asked her husband then.

"I did," Castle replied, holding up a _Yellow Submarine_ shirt. "And she liked the one that I saw."

"Did you see one Mommy?" Eliza asked her mother with a smile.

"I did," Beckett replied, leading them over to the other end. There were children's shirts there and she pulled down one before showing it to her youngest. "What do you think?"

Studying the logo Eliza opened her mouth to speak before her sister was speaking next to her, making her turn her head.

"That's the shirt I got," Julia said with a smile. "And it fits me now."

"Oh, kay I want it too," Eliza said with a smile as she nodded to the red shirt in her mother's hand.

"Okay," Beckett said. She looked at her father and Martha and asked, "You don't want to look around?"

"We're good," Jim said as he watched Eliza rushing over to a Sgt. Pepper's drum.

"I'll pay," Castle told his wife as he then took the other shirt.

"So," Martha said with a smile to her daughter in law as Julia went to follow Castle. "You had a good night last night?"

"We did," Beckett answered with a smile. "We liked the show too but it was more important that Julia did."

"From the way she talked to us about it we could tell," Jim said as he returned with Eliza. "Can we ask where we're going?"

"You'll find out right now," Beckett said as she saw her husband was walking over to them with their oldest.

Jim glanced at the smile on his daughter's face and then down at Eliza who was watching him. "You want to go right?" he asked her.

"Yeah and Mommy and Daddy are in love," Eliza said seriously before she beamed at her grandfather.

"I can tell," Jim said, picking her up before he carried her out after everyone.

"We're going across the street," Castle told the others; except for his wife; when they were outside of the hotel. "To our first place."

"Are we still gonna swim Daddy?" Eliza asked from Jim's arms.

"We are," Beckett answered for him. "But we're going to a few places first."

"Kay," Eliza said, smiling at her before she leaned over to kiss her.

Once they'd crossed the street Castle turned to the south and walked down until they were passing the Linq and came to the Flamingo.

"How come we're going here?" Julia asked, walking with him hand in hand.

"We thought you'd want to see it, since this is one of the oldest here on the Strip," Castle reminded her.

Julia looked around as they walked through the casino and she said to her father, "It's probably different than when they first built it Daddy."

"Of course but it's still the same hotel," Castle replied.

"So we're just walking around?" Martha asked Beckett. She was slightly startled when her daughter in law merely smiled and she looked ahead to see they'd reached the lobby. Walking to their left she called to her son, "What are we doing Richard?"

"You'll see soon enough," Castle replied. They came to a wall of windows and he pulled Julia through the door that was in the middle, watching her as she looked ahead of them.

"Flamingoes!" Julia cried.

"Oh! Grandpapa let me down!" Eliza said in excitement after hearing her sister's exclamation. As soon as she was down on the ground she rushed up to the railing with Julia, getting her camera from her grandmother. She began to take pictures of the pink birds in front of them before she was tired of it and instead just watched them walking around or standing on one leg. "They're so pretty," she breathed.

"I know," Julia said, looking at her mother who was next to her. She smiled and said, "Like them?"

"I do," Beckett replied. "And I hope that they don't mind it here."

"Why?" Eliza asked her, going over to her.

Beckett picked up the little girl and said, "Because it can get very cold here in the winter." She couldn't help smile when Eliza's eyes widened and she laughed softly saying, "It does, it's the desert and it gets cold then."

"She's right," Castle commented. "I've been here in the winter and it's very cold at night."

"Oh," Eliza said, thinking that over. She then smiled and said, "But they stay warm."

"They do I'm sure," Beckett reassured her. She shared a kiss with her after Eliza had pursed her lips and then said, "Do you want to see what's over here?"

"I do," Julia said quickly. She waited for her mother to put her sister down and then wrapped her arms around her mother to keep her from straightening up.

"I was wondering if you wanted one too," Beckett said before they kissed.

"Thank you," Julia said a little shyly.

"You're very welcome sweetie, now come on let's see what else they have here," Beckett said before they went over to the other railing there was behind them.

After trying to peer over the railing Eliza looked up at her grandmother who was next to her and when she glanced at her she smiled and then held up her arms. "Thank you Gram," she said as she was picked up. She then turned her attention to what was in the habitat they were at and smiled before crying out, "Pel'cans!"

"Pelicans," Castle told her. "Don't forget the i."

"I don't think she wants a lesson," Martha said in amusement, watching as Eliza was taking pictures and not even seeming to be paying attention to her father.

"I guess not," Castle said as he was watching her as well by then. He looked at his wife and was startled to see that she'd walked away from them, to a bridge where she was looking into the habitat. He glanced around at the others and then walked over to her, standing next to her after she'd finished taking a picture. "Good shot," he murmured so he wouldn't startle her.

"You don't even know what I took a picture of," Beckett told him teasingly.

"The ducks?" Castle asked, nodding his head over at some white, brown and red ducks standing on rocks in the water.

"Good guess," Beckett said. She was startled when her husband took her hand and she glanced back at their family saying, "I guess they're enthralled by those pelicans."

"I think so," Castle said, pulling her with him down the path to a fountain with flamingo statues around it. He spotted a section to their left looking over water and he took her there before they sat together, looking down into the water as there were koi swimming around. He watched her as she was taking numerous shots and at one point he glanced down at a bright yellow fish as it swam by and he heard the shutter of her camera going off. "Now that's a good shot," he told her teasingly as he knew that she had gotten a picture of him from the side. "I do have a wonderful profile."

Rolling her eyes Beckett said, "Keep talking like that I'm not going to keep doing it."

Castle merely smiled at his wife before he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. "Sorry about pulling you away from everyone," he felt he had to say.

Beckett smiled that time and she said, "You know if I really wanted to protest it I would have." She leaned over to him and he met her half way before they kissed tenderly though briefly. "Hmm, plus they're here."

Castle was slightly startled and he looked over at the entrance to where they were, smiling at their daughters as the two were walking rapidly towards them. "So you found us," he told them teasingly as they reached him and Beckett.

"You were trying to hide?" Eliza asked with a smile as she hugged her mother around the neck before Julia joined her.

"No," Beckett said with a smile as she looked over at her husband. She then made the two let go of her and told them, "Maybe you should give your daddy a hug too, he looks lonely."

Castle couldn't help but laugh as their daughters came over to him quickly and he embraced them at the same time before asking them, "You didn't miss your mom and I did you?"

"No," Julia said. "We looked at the ducks and then saw the fountain."

"There are more flamingoes there," Eliza told her parents as she and Julia had let go of their father and were standing, looking at their parents. Before anyone could say anything she suddenly cried out, "Fishies!" before looking down into the water and the koi.

Beckett reached over as Julia joined her sister in looking at the water, running her hand over the back of the girl's head. "You're not going to take any pictures?" she asked her with a smile.

"Oh!" Julia said in surprise as she then recalled her camera hanging from her neck. She reached for it and took pictures before she heard her sister doing so and shortly after that heard her mother's camera. She looked up and smiled when she saw Beckett was taking pictures of her and her sister and she said with a smile, "Did you take any pictures of Daddy?"

"I did," Beckett replied. She glanced over at her father and Martha and saw they were walking up to them. "There's some koi," she called to them as they neared.

"That explains why they were so excited," Martha said.

"Grandpapa we took a lot of pictures," Eliza said, hurrying to him.

"I see… you have some nice shots," Jim said, seeing some of them on the screen were blurry.

"They move too fast," Eliza said, sounding annoyed. "How do you take good pictures?"

"Try and take pictures of the slower ones," Beckett called out before she smiled as Eliza quickly looked at the water.

Castle stood up then and watched the girls take pictures for a little longer before he placed his hand on Beckett's shoulder. "We should get going Kate," he told her as she looked up at him.

"True," Beckett said, looking at her watch. She stood up herself then and said, "He's right girls, we need to go to the next place."

"You don't think you're torturing them with this?" Martha asked as they started to leave the flamingoes to go back into the casino.

"No because they knew we'll be going to wherever it is right now," Castle answered, picking up Eliza.

"Yeah," the little girl said with a smile from her father's hip.

The family left the casino then and walked over to the corner of the street where Castle led them to an escalator.

"I remember," Castle said to everyone except his mother. "When you used to have to cross the streets."

"Oh he's right, Alexis hated it the first time we brought her here," Martha said. "Also the fact that there wasn't as much for her to do as we have with you girls."

"Keep going Julia," Jim told his granddaughter as he saw she was taking some pictures and walking slowly.

"I know I just wanted to get a picture of our hotel," the girl replied, pointing over to it.

"Did you get it?" Jim asked.

"I think so," Julia replied while they went down the escalator where the others were waiting at the bottom. "Are we going to Paris?" she asked her mother.

"No," Beckett replied. "But we are going to pass by it," she told her. "And yes you can take pictures."

"Thanks," Julia said with a smile before they had reached the casino. She took a picture of the café they were passing and then the Eiffel Tower that was in front of it. "I think I like the real Paris better," she admitted to her parents as they continued on to catch up to her grandparents and sister.

"I do too," Castle said. "But it's fun to see here." When Julia nodded he took her hand and they walked across the street as the light had changed then at the crosswalk in front of the Planet Hollywood casino.

"What is this one?" Eliza asked as her grandmother took her then.

"It's the Bellagio," Castle answered first. "They have a big water show here; it's amazing to see at night."

"But we're here at the daytime," Eliza commented.

"It's inside I think," Julia said slowly.

"You might be right," Castle told them with a smile. They walked along the huge pool of water in front of the hotel until they came to the entrance and he led them through the lobby though he stopped when he reached a giant horse statue covered in square mirrors.

"Oh wow," Julia breathed, looking at it in awe.

"It's a big, big horsie," Eliza said with a smile after her grandmother set her down.

"Very big," Beckett said. "Did you two look up at all?"

"Oh yeah cool," Julia then said in awe again as she looked at the ceiling which was covered in glass in different shapes and colors.

"I think they enjoy the horse far more," Martha commented to her daughter in law. When she didn't get a response to that she looked to Beckett, seeing that she was studying the horse statue as well. She went to Jim and said to him, "I believe this was how she was and your wife as well?"

"They were," Jim said, smiling at the memory. He looked at Castle's mother and said, "I wasn't surprised to see Julia was the same," lowering his voice though the girl was involved with the ceiling and taking pictures of it then.

"No?" Martha asked.

"No because I was certain they would have a bond like she and her mother did," Jim said, nodding to his daughter. "I just didn't know the particulars of what the bond would be like. So it being horses made sense."

"Oh of course," Martha said with a nod. She smiled and said, "But at least my son shares their love." When Beckett's father glanced at her she said, "Granted not to the same degree but could anyone keep up with your daughter while she rode at full speed."

Jim shook his head once as she was right and he then said with a smile, "I would imagine she was looking for a man who could do that; subconsciously of course."

Martha murmured in agreement to that before they walked after their son, daughter and granddaughters. She looked past them as they passed a fountain and smiled when she saw what was ahead. "I believe we may be here for some time," she said.

It was then that Jim spotted what she was looking at and he smiled, nodding in accord.

"What is this?" Julia asked in amazement as they stepped into a room with a tall ceiling with glass that let in the light.

"The conservatory," Castle asked, looking at Eliza who was on the ground. "You like it?" he asked her.

Unable to speak the little girl simply inclined her head, trying to take in everything she was seeing at once. But the room was huge and there was a lot decorating it and finally she managed to whisper, "Can I take pictures?"

"Your sister already is, hurry," Castle said, taking her hand.

"How did you find out about this?" Julia asked as she was with Beckett, taking pictures of a ship that was in the middle of a pond of water. There were fish around it; as it was supposed to look like a shipwreck. She glanced around the room and smiled saying, "They decorated it perfectly for summer."

"I agree," Beckett said with a smile. "And to answer your question your daddy has been here before so he wanted you two to see it."

"And you love, don't sell yourself short," Castle said, coming up to them.

"Eliza?" Beckett asked him.

"Our parents decided to take her," Castle explained with a smile. "And they're not that far away."

Beckett glanced behind him and saw he was right, so she nodded and they walked down further until they reached a mermaid on some rocks. She took pictures of the fish above it for a moment and then looked at the main display in the middle, a rock with coral, fish and jellyfish hanging around it. She felt her husband's hand on her back and she smiled at him saying, " _What're you thinking_?" she asked him with a smile as he just looked at her.

"Nothing really," Castle replied. When she gave him a look he finally said, "I'm wondering where Julia is."

"I'm here Daddy," the girl said in annoyance. She smiled at her mother and said, "He tried to get me to trick you but I said no."

"She's too good," Castle said when his wife looked back at him.

"I didn't want to trick Mommy," Julia replied as they were walking around the middle of the conservatory with the others.

"Mommy?" Eliza asked then.

"Yes sweetie?" Beckett asked.

"I'm starting to get hungry," Eliza told her softly.

"We'll eat before we go to the next place we're going to visit," Castle said. "I'm starting to get hungry too."

"Turtle!" Eliza cried out in joy as they came to one. She took pictures of the shell that was made from flowers and seashells before she said, "Are you hungry?" to her mother.

"Yes," Beckett said. She smiled when her husband glanced at her but did so briefly as there was a reason they both were. Since they'd both been so busy with their lovemaking the fruit they'd gotten for breakfast had almost been forgotten. She shook herself of that thought and followed the others around the rest of the conservatory. When they had finished and were walking outside of the lobby she told her husband, "What'd you think of?"

"It just came to me," Castle said. "When I first looked at the… place," he said, trailing off when he remembered the girls. "I saw a map so… let's go."

Beckett smiled and shook her head at that but quickly followed him over to the taxi van they'd used the last two days, wondering when he'd texted the driver to pick them up. She set aside her desire to ask him that as the girls were asking them where they were going next and she needed to turn her attention to help her husband get the girls inside the van so they could continue on to the next destination which wasn't too far from the Bellagio.

"What's this one?" Julia asked as the cab pulled up to a casino after driving south on the Strip.

"You can read," Beckett said as she picked up Eliza after she'd stepped out of the van.

Pouting playfully at her mother Julia turned to look at the name and she said, "This is the one we saw when we were driving."

"What does it say?" Eliza asked interestedly and slightly impatiently.

"Mandalay Bay," Jim said as he watched Castle come over to them from paying the cabbie.

"Oh," Eliza said before they were walking into the casino. She was walking until she suddenly felt her father picking her up and she giggled heavily before saying, "Why Daddy?"

"We have a while to go," Castle replied. "So your legs won't get tired."

"Where are we going here?" Julia asked as she looked around them while they walked.

"I assume it's something you girls will greatly enjoy," Martha commented with a smile as she watched the girl look at what they were passing.

"It is," Castle said. "But first… lunch…"

"I don't think we're there Rick," Beckett said in amusement as they didn't come to what he'd seen on the casino's site still.

"Well," Castle said quickly to Julia before she could see a sign they were coming up to.

"I think the game is up Richard," Martha said as the girl was crying out in joy.

"That's where we're going?" Julia asked.

"What is it?" Eliza asked impatiently.

"Can you read it?" Julia asked.

Looking ahead at the sign Eliza studied the words and said slowly, "Shar… shark r-ree-f. I don't know the rest."

"Aquarium," Julia finished rapidly for her.

"Fishies!" Eliza exclaimed in joy at that. "Are we gonna see more fishies?"

"We are," Beckett replied. "And sharks too."

"Let's go, I wanna see!" Eliza cried, rocking on her father's shoulders where he'd eventually placed her.

"We're having lunch first," Castle said. They were still walking so he continued saying, "If we ever- oh we're here," he then said as he spotted where they were headed to.

"What are we having?" Jim asked since they'd reached a food court.

"Whatever you want," Castle commented.

"What can we have?" Julia asked him then eagerly.

"I think you already know," Castle replied.

"We can get hot dogs?" Eliza asked with a smile.

"We can," Beckett said. She was startled when her father and Castle's mother followed her and smiled saying, "Even though we can get this at home?"

"Nothing else is interesting me," Martha replied.

"Me neither," Jim said as Julia was pulling him over to the Nathan's hot dog stall.

Castle ordered for himself and the girls, letting his wife order for herself before their parents were doing the same. After they were sitting down together to wait for their order he said, "Now after this we don't have anything else planned."

"Then what do we do next?" Eliza asked.

"Go swim?" Julia suggested, smiling when her sister gasped in amazement.

"And play with the putting green," Castle added. "Since only you got to play that."

"What are your plans for tonight?" Jim asked.

"We didn't eat lunch yet Grandpapa," Eliza said, moving to get up from the booth she was sitting on.

Taking her on his lap once she'd come to him Jim said with a smile, "I know but I'm not asking about dinner, what we're going to do tonight."

"We're not sure; we were thinking of letting the girls decide," Beckett said.

"Wonderful, we can tell you our plan," Martha said, clapping her hands together gently so that wouldn't startle anyone else around them.

"Plan?" Castle asked in surprise.

"Yes you two can take them out tonight," Martha replied.

"We talked about this last night," Jim said.

"Yeah and I said it was kay," Eliza added.

"Well I guess because she said it was okay…" Castle said jokingly.

Beckett smiled and then said, "What will you both do?"

"I'm going to take the opportunity to gamble a little," Martha said. "I haven't done it much so far this trip."

"And I'll do the same but we talked about that as well," Jim began to say. "And we'll be playing different games of course."

"And if you're wondering we're going to eat at different places," Martha replied. "Where I don't know, it's far too early to begin to think about that."

"So you have your night set," Castle commented.

"We do," Martha replied before the pager they'd been given started to vibrate.

"We'll be back," Beckett said as she and Castle got up from the table. While they were walking to the counter she said to her husband, "What're you thinking?"

"We still need to let the girls decide," Castle replied. "But they don't know what there is to do."

"Then I get the feeling we'll be swimming," Beckett said simply.

"Sounds great to me," Castle said before they were taking the trays with their food.

"Me too," Beckett replied. "But we should take them somewhere outside our hotel."

Castle slowed down then and said, "What about _Serendipity_ again?"

Beckett laughed softly and said, "We'll see and don't tell them about that possibility."

"And the gift shop one last time," Castle said rapidly before they reached the table and passed out the food so they could eat.

There was no time for her to reply to that so Beckett only sighed under her breath before she sat down. "Dad-" she started to say as Eliza remained on his lap.

"It's alright," Jim told her with a smile as he held the box that Eliza's hot dog had been in underneath it as she was taking a bite out of it.

"Did you two talk about what you wanted to do tonight?" Martha asked her son and daughter in law.

"We did," Beckett said, glancing at the girls who she wasn't surprised to see were watching her.

"And?" Julia asked after she had swallowed.

"You'll see," Castle replied. "But you two can pick dinner."

"Kay," Eliza said before she grabbed a fry with the small fork that came with them. She ate and then said to her grandfather, "Do you like them Grandpapa?"

"I do," Jim replied. "But keep eating so we can see what this aquarium has."

"Sharks!" Eliza said eagerly.

"Sweetheart you shouldn't point with that fork," Castle said, pretending to lean back against the back of the booth as she was in front of him.

"Sorry," Eliza said, giggling at him. "Want some fries?"

"I can get them, don't worry," Castle replied with a smile.

"So at least we know we're gonna see sharks," Julia commented.

"And gonna see fishies too," Eliza added before she bit at her hot dog again.

The family then ate in silence as the girls were obviously eager to go and once they had finished they were the first to stand up, waiting for their family to finish clearing the table.

"We're going right now," Beckett said with a smile at the two. "But please don't go crazy."

"But I want to," Julia said in mock whining tone of voice.

"Me too," Eliza said though she was beaming at their parents.

"Not quite convincing enough darling," Martha said, ruffling her hair gently.

Castle paid for the tickets into the aquarium before he turned to find his wife behind him. "Everything's set," he told her. "Tired of waiting?"

"No," Beckett replied. "I want them to take the girls," she then told him.

"That's actually a great idea," Castle said with a nod. "And I'm sure they won't mind doing that," he added. He walked with her over to the others and said to his mother and her father, "Want to take them around?"

"Aren't you going in with us?" Julia asked the second her father had finished speaking.

"We are, we just wanted you two to have time with your grandparents since we'll be with you tonight," Beckett replied.

"That's fine with us if it's alright with the girls," Martha said, seeing Jim was nodding in agreement.

"Kay," Eliza said, looking at her big sister with a smile.

"That's good, that'll be fun but don't be too far away," Julia said.

"We won't," Castle promised and with that they walked over to the entrance where he gave their tickets and they made their way to the first animal.

"What is it?" Eliza asked Martha as they were peering down into water in a habitat.

"There it is," Castle's mother told her. "See it?"

"Oh yeah," Eliza said with a smile before she took a picture of the alligator inside the water. "Jules can you see?"

"Yeah," Julia said with a nod. She then looked over at her parents and saw they were a little behind them, looking around the room they were in at the moment. It resembled a temple and she smiled as her mother took a picture of the ceiling which was made of skylights. When she felt her grandfather's hand on her arm she turned and then walked with them to the next habitat, small fish they could look down on as the top of the tank was open and not too tall.

"I'm wondering," Castle said as they walked over to where their family was. "If we should do something else."

Beckett glanced at him and said, "You mean right now?"

"How big is this place?" Castle asked her.

"I have no idea," Beckett replied. "But I think we should just go back to the villa and relax."

"True," Castle as they were looking at the little fish. He glanced at Eliza and noticed that she was looking at him before he smiled and said, "Are you enjoying it so far?"

"Yes Daddy but we didn't see a lot of stuff," the little girl told him.

Castle nodded and then said, "I hope we will."

"How come we didn't get a map?" Julia asked as they walked on together.

"Oh, look what they have," Martha said, seeing into the next habitat first.

"Look Daddy," Julia said when she saw the Komodo dragon inside.

"I know it's awesome," Castle replied, smiling at her. "Take some pictures, he's showing you his profile."

"Mommy," Eliza said, looking up at her mother.

"Hold on," Beckett told her quickly. "Remember how I taught you to zoom in." She took her youngest's hand and set it on the camera so Eliza would zoom into the reptile's head. "Good job," she said with a smile after the little girl had taken the picture and a few more. "Now set it back to the setting you had in the first place." Watching to make sure that her daughter had done so she nodded and let her go to her grandfather before she went to her husband. "You want to stay with him or her a little longer? Have a discussion?"

"Sure," Castle said, straightening up as he'd been leaning against the glass. "We'll talk about how it is to be a human and a komodo dragon."

Beckett smiled and shook her head, squeezing her husband's hand before they continued on after their family.

"Oooh, it's a big snake!" Eliza said in awe as they saw the boa constrictor in the habitat. She took a picture and then got closer to the snake against the glass, taking shots of its skin.

"Hmm, I must admit the skin is beautiful," Martha said.

"Do you have anything of snake skin?" Jim asked her.

"Oh no, Alexis was very strict about me not buying anything made from animals," Martha replied. "Luckily I could avoid that."

"Luckily," Jim said before they walked quickly after the girls who were ahead of them.

Catching up to their parents and daughters at another tank Beckett said, "I wonder if we're going to see anymore animals that aren't fish."

"I don't care if we don't," Castle said with a smile. "Unless you guys do; then I agree with you."

"Look at the ray," Eliza said, pointing to one on the bottom. "It's a Dal…"

"Dalmatian," Julia supplied for her.

"Yeah, that," Eliza said.

"The colors are backwards though," Jim commented. When his granddaughter nodded he smiled and said, "It is very nice." He then watched with the others as the ray moved up against the glass and the girls instantly began to take pictures of it as they were squealing over its mouth at the same time.

" _I wonder_ …" Castle began in a low voice.

" _They can't understand you love_ ," Beckett told him, speaking at a normal volume.

" _Well in that case you think they'll have a pool so they can touch those_?" Castle asked, nodding to the tank.

"What the fish?" Beckett asked. When her husband looked at her questioningly she nodded over to it that time and smiled when he saw the huge catfish that was going by then.

" _Not that_ ," Castle replied simply, smiling when she did. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before saying, " _I'm hoping_."

" _I think you just want to touch them_ ," Beckett said in amusement as they walked ahead of their daughters and parents. She looked at the habitat ahead of them then and saw the animal in it quickly before she said, "It looks like there is another animal."

Looking ahead Castle turned around to see where Julia and Eliza were when he saw they were hurrying up to them. "Come look, your mom saw something really cool," he said to them.

"And don't run, this one isn't going anywhere," Beckett said in mock irritation.

"Oh look, it's a lizard," Julia said with a smile, pointing at the green reptile that was hanging on the side of the wall next to the acrylic with stripes on its back.

"It's pretty," Eliza said. "I like the color."

"Me too," Julia said.

"He's looking at us!" Eliza cried out happily when the lizard turned its head. She waved and then took a few pictures before she looked at their parents.

"We see," Beckett assured her. Once the girls had had their fill of the lizard she went with Julia to a viewing window for what looked like a fairly large tank though she wasn't quite sure.

"There's a shark," Julia said, turning to her sister and pointing at one that was swimming close to them. "It's so pretty."

"You're just saying that because it's behind the glass," Castle told her teasingly as he watched her take a picture of it.

Giving him a look Julia said, "Then tap on it Daddy, I dare you."

"Oh is that a challenge?" Castle asked, mimicking her serious tone. They stared at each other for some time before she was the first to break and he rapidly followed her, laughing together until finally he calmed down and said, "Okay it's great to see these up close."

"You're not really gonna tap the glass are you Daddy?" Julia asked him then.

"I've learned my lesson," Castle replied. He looked over at the shark that was making its way past them. "Especially since it's a shark."

"Yeah," Julia said before she was walking with her family into the next room. "Oh wow," she breathed when she saw the tall tank with a statue in it.

"Mommy is it gonna have a baby?" Eliza asked, pointing to the statue inside with a large stomach.

"I guess," Beckett said with a smile. "But do you see all the fish?"

"Yeah they're pretty," Eliza said, watching the fish swimming around with a smile.

"Take some pictures kiddo, they're waiting for you," Martha said with a smile. She watched as her daughter in law took some pictures before Castle made his way over to his wife and she smiled. "We'll watch them," she commented.

Looking from the screen of her camera to her mother in law Beckett said, "How did you know I was finished?"

"A guess," Martha said simply. "Go on."

"We'll wait," Beckett said, letting Castle take her over to the side of the room. As they were walking there she watched as he looked ahead and said, " _Are you cheating_?"

" _No but I think there is a place to pet them_ ," Castle told her with a smile.

Glancing over in the direction that he had looked Beckett could see people leaning over what she guessed was a pool and she said, " _Looks like you're right but I think they'll enjoy what's next more_."

Nodding Castle said, "They will." He looked over at the rest of their family and asked them, "We're moving on?"

"Yeah my pictures were blurry Mommy," Eliza said, sounding upset.

"Mine were too," Beckett replied. She wasn't surprised when her daughter's head snapped around to look at her and slightly laughing she told her, "They are, I'll show you later okay?" They walked then into a tunnel, surrounded by fish swimming along the sides and above them as well. "Your daddy and I knew you'd like this," she said to both girls who were looking around in awe.

"How cool," Julia said, a wide smile on her face. "Do you like this?" she asked her parents as they were sitting down.

"We do," Castle assured them. "We're just going to let you run aro-"

"Not run," Beckett said quickly, giving him a slight look. "Walk around and take pictures."

As their daughters did so, Jim and Martha with them, Castle said, " _I didn't think they'd really stick with them_."

" _They're not going to spend time with them tonight_ ," Beckett replied. " _And they love their granddaughters_."

" _Speaking of which I hope_ Alexis _is enjoying her time at_ White Mount," Castle commented.

" _Most likely she is_ ," Beckett said before she realized Eliza was coming to them. "Are you having trouble sweetie?" she asked her.

"No what did you say about 'lexis?" Eliza asked.

"We're just wondering if she's having fun at the manor," Castle answered. "We'll talk to her tomorrow when we get home."

"Promise?" Eliza then asked him, leaning her hands on his legs.

"We promise," Beckett answered. She leaned over and kissed the little girl on the cheek before she and Castle followed her over to the end of the tunnel. "Hold on," she said quickly as both girls caught sight of the pool and what was in it. "We'll look around first and then see what we can do there," she told them when they looked at her.

Sharing a look with her sister Julia shrugged and said, "There's not much to see and at least there's more fishes."

Eliza nodded before she went with her family to a tank of lion fish and she took pictures saying, "I still wanna pet."

"And I still say you're crazy," Castle said, pronouncing the last word in a weird way to make her laugh; which she quickly did.

"Look, jellyfish," Julia commented after they'd taken enough pictures.

Beckett was walking with Eliza as the little girl was looking at the animals in awe and she smiled at her father as he stood next to her at the tank. "You've enjoyed the trip right?" she asked him after taking a few pictures.

"Oh of course," Jim said quickly. "I'm glad I was here with the girls since this is our first time here in Vegas."

"I hope you have fun tonight playing Grandpapa," Julia told him as they walked to the last tank in the room which had starfish in them.

"I probably will," Jim assured her with a smile.

"Are you gonna play at our hotel?" Julia asked him.

"Of course," Jim said. "I'll probably eat there too."

"You should go where we did," Julia said quickly. "You can go with Gram."

"She makes a point," Jim said, looking to Castle's mother who had heard that.

"She does and I suppose we can count this as one of our city meals," Martha said.

"Get that over with?" Jim asked. When she nodded he smiled and then started to walk over to Eliza when he felt his daughter's hand on his shoulder.

"You know you don't have to have those dinners," Beckett said.

"It's just once a month and we talk about them," Jim said, nodding to his granddaughters. "Also you and Richard."  
"What do you talk about concerning us?" Beckett asked, glancing at the girls who were looking at a starfish attached to the acrylic in front of them.

"Past stories," Jim said simply. "She tells me about how he was growing up and I tell her about you. You've told your husband about the time you took off on your bike in Central Park with your mother and I chasing you right?"

"One of the first stories," Beckett said, smiling a bit.

"And did she tell you about how I climbed up onto the roof of the hotel we stayed at our first time in the Hamptons when I was seven?" Castle asked, walking up to them as he'd heard their conversation.

"She did," Jim said. "And some stories about you and Brad that you told her."

"Those are interesting," Beckett said with a smile at her husband.

"I think we should continue," Martha told the two then. "The girls are ready to go."

Seeing that she was right the three rejoined the others in walking over to the touch pool, the girls trying not to run to it before they leaned over on the edge of it to find different kinds of rays and horseshoe crabs as well. The girls were watching them in awe for a bit before their parents and grandparents urged them to pet them finally when they realized the two were waiting for permission.

"Hold onto her Rick," Beckett quickly told her husband as Eliza was leaning over.

"I've got her," Castle told her quickly with a smile.

After she was sure her father had a hold of her Eliza leaned over and managed to brush her fingertips over a ray that was going by them. She squealed and said, "It feels…"

"Slimy," Julia supplied, having touched the ray when it passed her. "But cool."

Beckett was taking pictures of the girls as they were touching the animals that went by them, her husband joining her when their parents went with their granddaughters. "You don't want to pet them? You were talking about it earlier," she teased him as he sat next to her where she was across the pool from their family.

"I figured I'd wait," Castle said. " _I get the feeling we're not going to leave for a while_."

Beckett laughed softly and handed her camera to her husband as he was reaching for it and replied, " _I already thought the same_."

Looking up across the pool Julia smiled at her parents as they were talking quietly to one another. She looked down at her camera and quickly picked it up with her dry hand and took a picture of them as her mother was smiling at her father. She looked down at the screen and then took a few shots of the animals below them before she looked up at her parents as they stood.

"We need to keep going," Castle said as Eliza looked up at him. "I know," he said when the little girl started to protest. "But if we don't go we won't have any time to swim." He wasn't surprised when she looked thoughtful before allowing her grandfather to take her over to the sink at the other end of the room.

When they walked into the next one Julia said, "Here are the sharks."

"I think they left them for last," Castle said with a smile.

"And they gave them a very large tank," Jim commented before he was rushing after Eliza who ran to the glass and pressed her nose against it, watching the sharks and fish that were swimming around above them. "Take some pictures honey," he told her with a smile.

Eliza nodded but it took some time for her to stop peering into the blue water at the animals inside. When she did begin taking pictures she let her grandfather help her, watching the screen of her camera closely as she wanted the pictures to come out well.

"So this is it," Castle said to his wife and mother.

"A nice little aquarium," Martha said in response.

"I liked it," Julia said before they then walked over to a tunnel where she saw a sea turtle swimming above.

"Well we have some time love," Castle said as Jim somehow managed to get Eliza to come over to where they were standing. "What do you say we go to Egypt?"

"You mean the hotel next door?" Julia asked. "The… Luxor?"

"Yeah," Castle said before they turned together to look at Beckett.

"We'll walk through quickly," Beckett said, wondering what he wanted the girls to see. "Unless there's something to see there?" When her husband shook his head she said, "Let's go."

They walked out through the gift shop then, not stopping to look though the girls glanced at what they were passing. Castle led them to a small mall that the hotel had and then through a doorway that brought them into the Luxor hotel and casino.

"What do you think?" Castle asked with a smile as he watched the girls looking up at the pyramid the build was shaped in.

"Are those rooms?" Eliza asked, seeing a person standing at one of the tiers leading up to the top.

"Alexis really didn't like the idea," Castle told them. "But I think it would be interesting to stay up there."

Beckett watched the girls take pictures with a smile and then continued to look up above them in awe. She let them look up a little longer before she motioned to her husband and smiled at him before they got their daughters to go back over to Mandalay Bay so they could head back to their own hotel to swim.


	26. That Lies Beneath The Waves (Part 2)

Surfacing after she'd ducked under the water Julia came up to find that her grandparents had left the pool while her mother was stepping out. "Where are we going?" she called out to her father who was standing on the shelf holding her little sister.

"Your grandparents are getting ready to go to their dinner and gambling," Castle said as he handed Eliza to Beckett.

"And after your grandpapa is finished with his shower we'll-" she started to say.

"We can give them a bath in our room love," Castle told her.

Beckett hesitated but then nodded as she realized it would be quicker to do that and she then began to dry the little girl in her arms off.

"We didn't swim that much," Julia said in protest though her voice wasn't very forceful as she dried herself off.

"We've been in the water for about two hours," Beckett said with a smile as she was drying off.

"Still," Julia said before she giggled heavily as her mother glanced at her.

"Alright, let's go inside and get you two into the bath," Castle said, taking Eliza's hand and leading her to the open doors of his and Beckett's room. He and his wife bathed the girls quickly and once they were ready and dressed for dinner he took them out to the living room where Jim was watching TV. "You're okay to watch them?" he asked as the girls let go of his hand and rushed together to the couch to sit with their grandfather.

"Of course, we'll watch something together," Jim said as he took Eliza on his lap since she was climbing up onto it already.

Castle nodded and then went over to the master bedroom, locking all the doors and covering the glass ones with curtains. He went to the bathroom where he stood in the doorway, watching his wife as she began to take off her towel and bikini.

"Who are they with?" Beckett asked as she pulled off the bra of the sapphire blue fabric.

"Your dad," Castle said. "Watching TV."

Beckett smiled at her reflection before her husband appeared behind her and she said, "We can't take that long."

"No," Castle said simply before his wife turned to him. He watched her pushing on his trunks and he quickly took over, keeping his eyes on her as she was taking off the bottoms of her bathing suit. He touched her the second they were both naked and he pulled her over to the shower before they stepped in. He kissed her as they stood underneath the rushing water before they parted and he watched her wet her hair. Though he knew they didn't have time for it he couldn't stop himself, gathering her up in his arms again and kissing her as deeply as he could.

* * *

After she was ready for the night Martha was stepping into the room where Jim was with the girls and she smiled saying, "You look all dressed up."

"Mommy said we should," Julia said.

"And Mommy's gonna wear her dress," Eliza added.

"The one she wore to the show?" Jim asked the two.

"No, a sundress she packed," Julia replied. "So we're gonna go somewhere nice."

"Did you tell them where?" Jim then inquired.

"No they decided," Eliza said, pronouncing the last word slowly.

"We did," Beckett said, entering the room with her husband behind her.

Julia jumped up as soon as she saw her mother and rushed over to her with a wide smile saying, "You look very pretty Mommy."

"Thank you," Beckett replied, hugging both her daughters as Eliza soon joined them. She was wearing a sky blue sundress that had no pattern or ornamentation, only a high waist and a thin white sash around it. "Are you two going to go?" she asked her father and mother in law.

"We are now," Jim said as he stood. "You'll probably be asleep by the time we get back so we should say goodnight now," he told the girls as they came back to him to hug him. "Goodnight Julia, Eliza. I love you both."

"Love you Grandpapa," the two said at the same time. They shared kisses with him before they gave him a final hug and then let him go

"And have fun of course," Martha added as Julia and Eliza hugged her next. "And I love you both as well."

"We love you Gram," Julia said first.

"We love you lots, lots," Eliza said with a smile before her grandmother laughed. She shared a kiss with her after her big sister had and then let go of her to watch her and Jim say goodbye to Castle and Beckett.

After the two had left the villa Castle said with a smile, "We're going to see them while we walk to dinner."

"Where are we going?" Julia asked them.

"We discussed it," Castle began before looking at his wife. "And we decided that the best place would be _Serendipity_ if you two don't mind."

"No, let's go!" Eliza cried out happily and jumping up and down once.

"Okay," Beckett said, not surprised when her husband glanced at her with a smile as he'd told her they'd be fine with that choice. She took Julia's hand as Castle got Eliza and they left the villa for the hotel, walking through until they reached the restaurant.

"There's Gram! And Grandpapa!" Eliza said, hurrying to the booth that the two were seated at next to the walkway.

"Hello," Martha said with a smile. "Where are you going?"

"To Ser… Ser… dip!" Eliza tried to pronounce before she gave up.

"The _Serendipity_ over there at Caesar's Palace on the Strip," Beckett explained.

"That should be fun," Jim said.

"You'll like the food here," Julia then told him seriously.

"If you liked it then I'm sure we will," Jim said with a smile.

Saying goodbye to the two Castle and Beckett led their daughters out of the hotel and to the sidewalk. They walked together down to the restaurant and since they were a little early they soon were seated at a table outside looking down on the street.

"Do you know what you want sweetie?" Beckett asked Eliza who was to her left.

"Yeah," the little girl replied as she was using a crayon to color in a princess on the children's menu she had.

"And you?" Castle asked Julia who was on Beckett's right.

"I know, we're getting the same thing," the girl said simply, studying the word search on the menu she had.

Castle wanted to comment on that but had to hold off as they needed to order and since he and his wife were ready as well they ordered their drinks and food. After the waitress had left he saw their daughters were busy with their menus so he said to his wife, "It's been a great trip."

"It has," Beckett replied with a smile as she looked at the two. "I have to say my favorite part was the show."

"Mine too," Julia said, looking up at her. "Did you want us to talk to you?"

"That would be nice," Castle said. "Since your sister's so busy," he said as they looked at the little girl together.

"But I liked everything we did, it was fun," Julia told them. "And the hotel was the best."

"Yeah I liked the pool," Eliza said, looking up at them. "And putting."

"And the museums," Julia added.

"And the flowers," Eliza said then, beaming at her sister.

"And the fishes," Julia said.

"And-" Eliza began.

"Okay you two," Beckett said, shaking her head in amusement. "You liked the whole trip."

"Yeah," Eliza said, nodding her head. "And I liked the cupcakes."

"And I liked our dessert we had here yesterday," Julia said, looking at her sister.

"Can we get-" Eliza began.

"We can," Castle interrupted her.

"We're going to share a sundae together," Beckett told her. "We'll decide together," she said quickly before either girl could ask which one since she and Castle had let them look at the menu.

"Alright," Castle said. "Now we're going back home what do we have to look forward to next?"

"The pool and beach!" Eliza said exuberantly, forgetting her coloring.

"Ireland too," Julia said with a smile. She then grew serious and said, "And Father's Day too."

"You'll do great sweetheart," Castle said, squeezing her hand tightly as he knew she was thinking about the competition she had that same day.

Julia shrugged before she then asked her parents about where they'd be going after they left Dublin and though they told them a few of the cities and towns they'd be visiting they didn't give any other details. Though she expected that she was about to tease them when their waitress was coming over with their food and she turned her attention to starting on her chicken tenders as Beckett helped Eliza with the ones she'd gotten as well.

They ate then in mostly silence as the girls were hungry after all the walking and swimming they'd done though Castle and Beckett spoke to one another quietly across the table. When they'd finished and their table was cleared they discussed the sundaes that were available before Beckett suggested they create their own.

"Why couldn't we get one of the ones with names?" Julia asked her parents after the waitress had taken the order.

"They would have been too big and this way we got something we all like," Castle commented.

"Yeah sprinkles," Eliza said with a smile.

Julia wanted to say something but then she stopped and just smiled before saying, "I'll still eat it."

"I'm not surprised," Beckett said before Castle stood up and picked up Eliza, sitting down in her chair so they'd be close to each other when they ate their dessert. She opened her mouth to speak when her husband took her hand, squeezing it tightly with his own.

"What are we gonna do after we eat the sundae?" Julia asked, watching her parents' joined hands with a smile.

"We figured we'd take a look at the gift shop one last time," Castle answered though he was looking at his wife.

Giving a slight shake of her head to her husband Beckett said when he finally stopped looking at her as if he were going to devour her right in front of their daughters, "Just in case there's anything else you might like. Both of you."

"Good," Julia said with a smile. "But what else could we get?"

Shrugging Castle began to say, "We'll have to sss…" before trailing off.

Beckett glanced at him in surprise before she saw what he'd reacted to as their waitress was coming back to them with their sundae. When she saw how tall it was in its glass she looked at the girls to see their reactions. She tried to bite back her laugh at the sight of them as their mouths were both open in awe and she said, "We should walk around a little after this."

"I think we're going to need to," Castle said once they were alone again. He picked up one of the spoons that came with the dessert and handed it to Eliza before he got one for himself.

After they'd started on the ice cream the girls had to be slowed down eating the sundae by their parents as they were eager to get the hot fudge with the strawberry ice cream. But they all ate as much as they could until a half scoop of ice cream was left and Castle paid for their meal.

"I'm very full," Eliza said seriously to her mother as they walked back to the Mirage.

"I know, that's why we need to walk," Beckett replied with a smile.

"Can we see the pool that the hotel has?" Julia asked from behind them where she and Castle were walking together.

"I think we could," Castle said, looking to his wife.

"Then we should go before the gift shop," Beckett told them.

"Let's go," Castle replied as she was looking to him. He went up to Eliza and picked her up again before they walked inside their hotel. He led the way through the casino until they made their way to the pool where there were a few people on the lounge chairs around it.

"It's pretty," Julia said with a smile to her parents.

"Look at the water," Eliza said. She then closed her eyes to think for a moment and said, "Waterfalls."

"I think it's just one but you did a good job sweetie," Beckett told her.

"Thank you," Eliza said, smiling widely at her. "We can't go in?"

"I'm afraid not," Castle said. "But hey at least we have the pool back at the villa."

"Where are you going sweetie?" Beckett asked in amusement as Julia was suddenly tugging her back to the door.

"We need to go or else we can't swim!" Julia said in protest.

"She's right Mommy," Eliza said quickly.

"Let's take a look at the gift shop and then we'll get our exercise by swimming," Castle told them. He and Beckett took their daughters over to the gift shop and they stood at the doorway by the theater to watch them going around the end of the store by the casino.

"She'll want more shirts," Beckett commented.

"I have no problem with that," Castle said before he looked at her.

"What?" Beckett asked as his hand on her back squeezed a little tightly. She was surprised when he called out to the girls and together they walked down to the other end where he grabbed a shirt. "You-" she began before she took it.

"It'll be great on you love," Castle told her seriously.

Beckett wanted to say something to that but she decided that the blue shirt; the same color as her sundress with the Beatles' faces in black lines on it; wasn't too bad. She was going to speak when Eliza was doing so first.

"Are you gonna get it Mommy?" the little girl asked.

"I think I will," Beckett said. "So that means…" she then said, going over to the glass wall behind them. She brought down a grey shirt that had the cover of _Revolver_ on it and said, "For you."

"Thank you," Castle said with a smile.

"You don't have to check, I know your size," Beckett told him teasingly as they followed the girls then to some other shirts. After they had told Julia she could pick out three shirts; two that would fit her when she was older and one to wear currently; they walked with Eliza around though the little girl didn't say she wanted anything.

"Don't you see anything you might like?" Castle asked Eliza while Julia was with Beckett to pick her last shirt.

"No Daddy," Eliza said shaking her head. When her father just looked at her she squirmed and then pulled him with her over to a set of stuffed dolls where she picked up a Blue Meanie.

"I'm sure your mom will think that's a great one," Castle told her with a smile. "Come on," he said before they then walked together up to the two.

"What did she find?" Beckett said as she turned to her husband. When her husband held out the doll she smiled down at Eliza and said, "Are you sure?"

"It's a good Meanie; Max," the little girl told her seriously.

"Okay then it's a great choice," Beckett said with a smile before she handed the doll back to her husband. "She's going to buy this one," she said then to him as she showed them the set of four Beatles vinyl dolls as they appeared in _Yellow Submarine_ and a Blue Meanie.

"You have your money?" Castle asked.

"Mommy does," Julia responded, smiling at her little sister who was on her tiptoes looking at the Blue Meanie.

"She'll pay you back," Beckett replied as she didn't have a purse or wallet on her.

"Let me go ahead and pay and then we'll go swimming," Castle said, taking the box before he went to the register. He paid as quickly as he could before he then went over to his wife and daughters, taking their hands as they returned to the villa.

* * *

Jumping from the shelf into her father's arms Eliza giggled heavily before she then said, "Can I go under now?"

"Why don't we wait for that," Castle told her, carrying her over to Beckett and Julia who were sitting on the side of the pool. "Did you get tired?" he asked the latter.

"A little," Julia said.

"You two are going to sleep so well tonight," Castle said, putting Eliza on the side with them. He leaned against the side in between Beckett and the little girl and said, "Speaking of which when do they need to get to bed?"

"What time is it?" Beckett asked him.

"Eight thirty," Castle replied.

Sighing when she heard that Julia said, "We have to go to bed don't we?"

"We can spend ten minutes in the Jacuzzi," Beckett said. She shared a smile with Castle at the girls' expressions of surprise and stood up before they waited for him to join them.

Inside the hot water Eliza looked over at the villa and sighed when she saw the doors to the rooms; except for her parents'; closed.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Beckett asked her, reaching for her and pulling her over to her lap.

"I thought Gram and Grandpapa were here," Eliza said.

"They're gonna stay out late I bet," Julia said with a smile. "You did didn't you?" she directed to their parents.

"Not too late," Beckett said. "And they know we're leaving a little early tomorrow for the airport so they'll come back in time to get enough sleep."

"I hope your dad is having the same good luck we had the other night," Castle told her.

"Maybe," Beckett said simply as she was trying to keep Eliza from going crazy as she jumped up and down.

"I wish we could have played on one of those machines," Julia said after they were quiet for a while.

"If we come back when you're older like we told you before then you can play," Beckett said.

"Don't I have to be twenty-one?" Julia asked then.

"You do but hey, we could still be coming back you never know," Castle pointed out.

"I hope so," Julia said with a smile. She watched as her mother stood and she let out an exaggerated groan saying, "Not yet!"

Beckett didn't say anything to that as she knew her daughter wasn't serious and she then grabbed her, pulling Julia to her tightly. "Not yet, sit with me and let's look at the stars," she told her.

"Me too," Eliza said eagerly before she leaned back against her mother to look at the sky.

"Rick?" Beckett asked, looking at him.

"Coming," Castle replied immediately to her look. He sat next to her and put his arm around her past Julia before he joined them in looking up. The warmth of the water and the silence of the night was soothing and he knew then that his wife had done that for a reason. But as she squeezed his arm he smiled, realizing that she was still enjoying the moment with their daughters until they finally put them to bed.

* * *

Pouring out the wine into her husband's glass Beckett said, "You surprise me you know."

"How?" Castle asked as he ran his hand through his hair, relieved it was dry by then.

"The fact you could handle a shower on your own," Beckett told him teasingly, handing him the glass.

"Yep," Castle said as he took it. He took a sip and then paused saying, "Yours?"

"We shared the sundae I think we can share this," Beckett told him with a smile before she sat on the other end of the bench in front of their bed. It was later that night and long after they'd put the girls to bed. They'd tried to wait a bit longer for their parents but they couldn't take it for long and were soon in their room. They'd taken separate showers until finally they met in the bedroom where Castle was shuffling a deck of cards as she watched.

"How much are you wearing?" Castle asked.

"Five," Beckett replied, having gotten redressed in her sundress from dinner after her shower. She'd also added her sweater she'd brought for the trip and her shoes as well as she knew how much her husband was going to be wearing.

"I have the same," Castle replied. "But what if we stretch this out?"

"You want to do that?" Beckett asked in slight surprise.

"After someone loses a piece of clothing we do truth or dare the next win," Castle replied.

"Alright," Beckett said after thinking about that for a moment. She watched her husband shuffle one last time before he dealt the cards out for them. Picking up her hand she studied what she had for a moment before she set down a card and then got another. She wasn't surprised when the choice didn't really help her and she looked at her husband. "Ready?" she asked him.

"Yes," Castle said before setting down his hand. "Three jacks," he told her.

Nodding a few times Beckett held back on putting down her cards before she finally set them down. "Nothing," she said simply.

"Can I request-" Castle started to say.

"No," Beckett replied as she slipped off her sandals before saying, "Happy?"

"I am," Castle said, allowing himself to admire her bare feet. "But next time is the truth or dare."

"You're not going to go crazy with that are you?" Beckett asked.

"I'm tempted to say yes but it'd probably be better if I didn't," Castle told her honestly.

"Thank you," Beckett said, shuffling the cards that time. She dealt them and tried her best to keep her face impassive as she saw she had managed to get all hearts. She watched her husband look at his cards before taking two out and putting two back and waited for him to look up at her before she said, "Ready?"

"Yeah," Castle said, putting his own down in front of her.

Smiling Beckett said, "A flush."

"Pair of twos, I was hoping…" Castle started to say before he sighed. "Okay, I think I'm at your mercy."

Beckett leaned over; since they weren't too far apart; and kissed him gently on the lips before she then murmured into his ear. When he jerked away in surprise she shrugged and said, "You've done it before."

"Not that often though," Castle told her though he was already getting down on his knees. He picked up her leg when she said nothing in response to that and he proceeded to kiss his way down from her knee to her foot, kissing around her toes a little frantically. He then calmed down and pressed his lips gently around them until he worked back up her leg. "Good?" he asked.

"The, the other foot," Beckett breathed out. She was relieved when her husband did the same to her left leg and she felt her body literally tingling in pleasure as the warmth of his lips was strong. "God… we're not going to be able to last," she told him.

"We will," Castle said, sitting back up again then. He smiled at her and said, "My deal?"

"It is," Beckett replied. She rolled her eyes at his determined expression and told him, "You might not win."

"I'm hoping," Castle said. He then realized what he'd said and looked up at her saying quickly, "Wait, I mean I'm hoping I win."

"I know," Beckett said, taking the cards he'd handed to her. She looked at her hand and looked thoughtful for a moment before she folded up the fan she'd made.

"I've got three tens," Castle told her.

"Three eights," Beckett said with a smile. She laughed when he pumped his fist in triumph and as she took off her sweater told him, "I might not win next."

"Now I'm really hoping for that," Castle said though he spoke slowly as she had removed her sweater as slowly as he was speaking. He took a deep breath before he grabbed the cards and handed them over to his wife. When she dealt his cards he took them and felt a rush of joy at the sight of a near flush. He pulled out one card and grabbed one from the deck before he turned it over to look at the suit and he would have smiled if he wasn't trying to keep his poker face.

Setting down the cards she had Beckett said, "I'm assuming you won because I have nothing."

"A flush," Castle said, smiling at her widely. "I was really lucky," he said.

"Okay then you better tell me what you want me to do," Beckett said.

"Wait we said truth or dare," Castle then realized.

Shaking her head Beckett told him with a smile, "We've never done that."

"I know it's so much better to just fool around," Castle said. He then studied his wife and said, "Show them to me."

Sighing Beckett said, "I can't."

"You could," Castle told her with a smile.

"Well you're going to end up seeing my bra," Beckett said as she stood and then turned around to him. "Because I'm not going to take it off." When she didn't feel him unzipping the back of her dress she turned around to him. "What?" she asked when she saw he looked hesitant.

"Let me touch instead," Castle said, watching her.

Breathing out Beckett waited for him to move the cards out of the way before she sat directly next to him. As soon as she had he was reaching up, cupping her breasts and shuddering which still surprised her. "I don't understand love," she told him though her breath had begun to come out a little quicker.

"I can't help myself," Castle said to her honestly. "I know what I'm touching and your bra is… thin," he said before looking up into her eyes.

"You'll see if we go back to playing," Beckett told him with a smile. There was no surprise to her at all when he quickly grabbed the cards and then started to shuffle but she soon grabbed them from him and scooted back to the other end of the couch, shuffling herself.

Castle wasn't sure; as his wife began to deal the cards out; if he wanted to win or her that time around. But he shook that off and instead looked to see what he had. Taking in a deep breath when he saw the three sixes he still had no idea what he wanted and he looked up to see Beckett taking three cards into her hand. "Ready?" he asked.

With a nod she set down what she had; which ended up only being an ace, king and queen; before she looked at his cards. With a smile Beckett said, "I would say you cheated but since I dealt…" as she stood up.

Reaching up quickly Castle unzipped her dress and smiled as she turned back around to him. While the dress fell down to the floor his smile vanished almost instantly as he saw why her bra felt so thin. It was little more than mesh and he fought to swallow as he was staring intently at her nipples that were just a bit darker against the sky blue fabric covering them. "You wore this… after the shower right?" he managed to get out as she shuffled once more.

"I did," Beckett said as she dealt the next two hands. She looked at her cards and fought her smile the best she could though she couldn't stop the side of her mouth quirking up slightly in amusement.

When they'd laid out their cards Castle said jokingly, "I'm thinking that now you're cheating," as he'd won again.

"I'm not," Beckett said simply. "What do you want?"

"To touch you again," Castle said simply. He wasn't surprised when Beckett tossed aside the cards and moved up against him before his hands were up on her breasts. Though he gently kneaded them a few times he moved his hands down her sides until he was at her waist. He couldn't help himself and he leaned over, hungrily kissing her before she was responding and was holding onto him just as tightly. Their tongues met a few times before they finally, slowly parted and he said, "I'm hoping I'll lose next."

"Why don't we just stick to the stripping part?" Beckett suggested as she went back and grabbed the cards.

"Sure," Castle replied in understanding since he had yet to lose any of his clothing. He watched her deal and nearly snatched at the cards in front of them, looking at them before he began to think of what he could do with what he had. Looking up at his wife he saw the same expression on her face and though he wanted to lose, he decided to play to win as she then set down a few cards and grabbed the same amount from the deck. He didn't ask, just set down the cards he had and watched in anticipation while she moved to do the same.

Beckett smiled and said, "I thought I'd be the first one naked."

"Me too," Castle said as he'd had the losing hand that time. He took off his shoes then and watched his wife looking at him before he asked, "What?"

"Your socks?" Beckett asked since his feet were bare.

"They'd get in the way," Castle said, shaking his head quickly. He was shuffling as he spoke and then quickly dealt the cards before saying, "I'm wondering how much longer this will take."

Beckett didn't reply, instead focusing on her cards closely before she put down one and picked up another. She glanced at her husband and then set down her hand, smiling at him widely.

"How…" Castle started to say as she had a pair of aces. He'd been trying for another flush himself but had been unable to get it so he nodded and then pulled off his blazer. He was about to pick up the cards again when his wife pulled them out of his hand. "Enough?" he asked her.

"Enough," Beckett replied with another smile. She watched him then as he took the deck of cards to the desk and set them down there. Before he could turn back to her she was climbing up onto the bed and laying back as he came to her. She was surprised; and pleased; when he reached over for her and she hurriedly slapped the hand away gently before she sat up. "We're uneven," she told him simply when he looked at her questioningly.

"Oh you're right," Castle said quickly before he started to unbutton his shirt. He was slightly surprised when his wife wasn't helping him but suddenly he was jumping in surprise as she pulled his shirt out from his trousers. Glancing to her he expected her to continue but she was just sitting and watching him. So he hurriedly turned back to what he was doing, unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way. Taking it off he tossed it over to the desk before he took off his pants and those made it to the desk chair. He climbed onto the bed then, relieved when his wife didn't protest that, and that turned into a passionate kiss as he lay on top of her.

Kissing him back fervently Beckett caressed the back of his head and neck repeatedly until they were parting. She smiled at him and murmured, "What now?"

Breathing out deeply at her words Castle said, "You'll find out," and with that he bent his head to her neck, kissing at her skin lovingly as she whimpered slightly in joy at his touch.

Sliding her hands down to his neck Beckett arched her back a little roughly then when he nipped at her shoulder when he moved down to it. "You don't…" she started to say before she stopped.

"What is it?" Castle asked her then pulling away so he could look down at her.

"Help me," Beckett said, sitting up then as he moved out of her way so she could. She watched him reach behind her for the clasp of her bra and soon felt it loosening off of her before he pulled it from her. The second he'd tossed it the best he could towards the desk she was holding onto him as he proceeded to kiss at her breasts what felt like a little deliriously. Her head leaned back and she held onto him again, every press of his lips shooting straight through her until she was trembling and felt almost feverish. "Rick…" she began before he then started to suckle at her right nipple. Her voice was lost as the pleasure was intense and she made no protest when her husband moved away and laid her back. "You're… I'm…" she tried to say.

"Here my love," Castle said, making sure she was comfortable before he leaned down. He captured her left nipple between his lips and rubbed his tongue over it before he began to suck at her once more. He groaned as she cried out in delight and then closed his eyes to focus his attention on what he was doing. Eventually things became too much and he tore himself away from her. He reached for her panties and tried not to rip them in his haste to pull them off. Just as he was about to take off his boxers he was stopped when she grabbed him by the wrists.

Before Castle could say anything Beckett was leaning over, kissing him as deeply as she possibly could. When he relaxed a little and proceeded to kiss her back she let go of him and ran her hands over his chest. Sliding down past his abdomen and then to his groin she smiled as he groaned against her lips at her touch. Her smile broke their kiss and she said, "I want you to fuck me."

With a brief nod Castle then moved to pull off the last bit of clothing that he was wearing and went back to his wife, helping her with the pillows that she placed where her hips would rest. He waited for her to lie down but before she could do that he kissed her deeply and sensuously. Trying to keep that up for as long as possible he finally let her go, making her lay down on the bed, her hips propped up. He was tempted to ask her how she wanted it but seeing the anticipation and need filling her eyes he didn't hesitate any longer. Carefully he slid inside of her so just the tip of his erection was within her and he stared at her until she slowly blinked open her eyes. Their gazes locked on each other he then slammed into her after partially withdrawing and groaned heavily as she cried out in her pleasure.

Beckett was a little in shock at the abruptness of being filled by her husband and she was clutching at the sides of the pillow beneath her head before she realized her husband wasn't moving. She recovered then and looked up at him, seeing he was looking around her body. She had no idea how exactly she knew but a second later she wrapped her legs around his waist and the second he began to thrust in response she slid her left leg up higher on him. His next thrust left her almost screaming before she dug her nails into the back of his shoulders until finally she was slightly used to how deep he was getting. "Oh god… this is why I love you… you don't… stop until… until…" she tried to tell him before all of a sudden his lips were crushing hers and hard. She didn't fight him, merely went along with him as she tried to change the way she was moving so he would get a little more pleasure too. And judging by the way he groaned into her mouth when their friction became more intense she felt an extra thrill; knowing it was her that was doing that to him.

Castle went a little crazy at that moment, trying his best to build up their friction before she was running her hands up and down his back. From moments before when he'd gotten a little too eager he recognized that she was trying to calm him slightly and he tried to do so. The second he could get a little steadier he felt her stop caressing him and smiled briefly before he was kissing her once more. Their tongues were fighting as their bodies were thrusting as hard as they could and he was tempted to continue until they were orgasming. But finally he slowed down and came to a stop, pulling away from Beckett to stare at her. "I couldn't help it," he confessed.

"Oh don't worry," Beckett told him, unable to help smiling. She gently caressed his face with both of her hands and once she'd done that for some time she carefully brought him down to her. They kissed gently, slowly, until finally he was pulling away from her. "Better?" she asked.

Not sure how she knew that he had stopped to also calm down Castle nodded to her question before he kissed her once more. When they parted he smiled and pressed his forehead against hers, murmuring that he loved her. Before he could start moving again he was startled when she brought him down to her chest and he quickly found his mouth literally watering as he lowered his head the rest of the way. The quick jerk of his wife's body against his let him know she was enjoying his ministrations again while he kissed over her skin and then moved to start taking her breasts with his mouth and hand as well. He was meticulous until finally he couldn't stop himself and proceeded to thrust once more. The friction between them was quick to return and he moved as hard as he could until finally he had to stop.

Luckily Beckett had been anticipating his need to move and she rolled around with him, landing on her knees. She proceeded to rock on him before they were moving together and as soon as they were set she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him as they began to kiss and wildly as they were breathless from their exertions. The kisses were short but she didn't mind them until finally she stopped completely and told him, "Help me." She was relieved when he didn't argue with her and she found herself soon on her back, where she wanted to be. She took his movements again and that time placed her feet flat on his hips to allow him to get deeper inside of her. He did and she moaned deeply as he was going swiftly, making the burn of pleasure spread throughout her entire form. "I…" she began to say.

"Come my love," Castle told her, realizing what she was trying to say by her tone laden with her joy in that moment. When she shook her head he then tried to move a little deeper within her, angling his hips down. He kept doing that though she was clawing at his back and crying out for him to stop before she lost control and he knew how she felt as he was right with her the entire time. He had no idea how long exactly they were moving together but finally he could sense they were both near their breaking point. He couldn't take it any longer and he told her, "Now Kate, I can't take much more of this… you're so beautiful… so good… Come now love I can't take it anymore, I'll come with you and I won't stop taking you; as many times as you want…"

The desire in her husband's voice and his need in his tone as well was more than Beckett could really take with everything she was already feeling and with an arch of her back she soon began to climax, crying out his name. The ecstasy roaring through her from head to toe was almost too much and she held onto her husband in the undulations of her body until finally he was joining her. She cried out a little incoherently feeling his release and hearing him calling her name. She had no idea how long they were like that, thrusting haphazardly together, calling to one another until finally she stopped first. When he then thrust a number of times against her she held him a little tighter until finally he stopped, panting heavily against her neck where he'd pressed his face.

"You heard what I said right?" Castle asked her when he felt strong enough to raise his head to look down at her.

"Of course," Beckett replied. "And we don't need to stop for a while now."

Shuddering Castle then said, "You want to… get started."

Beckett smiled; as she could tell he hadn't calmed down yet; and she pushed gently on the back of his neck to bring him down to her before they kissed deeply. After they'd tired of tangling their tongues together and also needed to breathe she whispered against his lips, "Make love to me."

With a brief nod Castle was leaning down and kissing her once more, beginning to move and make love to her exactly as she'd asked.

Thrusting against one another slowly and carefully Castle and Beckett kissed each other as much as they could. They took their time until finally they were climaxing, delirious almost with their pleasure until finally they were slowing down. They lay there, breathing heavily, until they had recovered and they parted to lay on their sides with one another.

Smiling as she felt her husband kissing at the back of her shoulder Beckett murmured, "It was a nice trip."

"It was," Castle agreed, nuzzling her skin with his nose then. "At least we'll have Ireland next."

Turning around to face him Beckett smiled and said, "We do but there's more before that."

"True," Castle said, nodding his head in agreement with her. He leaned over and kissed her gently before they slowly parted and he then said, "But I'm still looking forward to the trip."

Smiling as she studied his face Beckett cupped his cheek with her hand as she studied him before she then said, "Me too."

Castle wondered why she'd taken so long to reply but he was quick to close the gap in between them, kissing her lovingly on the lips. He pulled her on top of him as he lay back, stroking her hair with both his hands until they were parting. "Did you have enough yet?" he asked her.

Gently moving her body against him Beckett bit at her lower lip when he groaned and she said, "You know there are ways to tell if I have; you don't always need to ask."

At that Castle quickly flipped her around onto her back and kissed her as hard as he could. When they'd stopped he said, "It's alright." At her very slow nod he was trying not to show his joy in that and he moved down to her chest, kissing around her breasts a number of times before he then reached down with his hand. He just barely brushed his fingers against her clit before he she cried out and jumped a little and he looked up at her face.

"Do we need to wait?" Beckett asked him.

Startled Castle then smiled and leaned down, kissing her as deeply as he could before he moved to enter her. "I love you," he told her seriously.

"I love you too," Beckett replied in the same tone.

The two began to make love again before things became more passionate and they forgot for the time being that they were going to be heading home the next day. They spent the rest of that time determined to expend it involved in as much pleasure as they possibly could, a feat easily achieved by them both as they couldn't stop wanting and needing one another.


	27. Epilogue- All That Matters In The End

Genre: Drama, Crime, Romance, Family, Humor

Rating: M for sexual situations and language

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured on the show Castle, they belong to the creator of the show, ABC, and the others who do own them.

A/N #1: As it says this is the epilogue so this story is all done. I have another one ready to go so if anyone wants to read it look out for it in a few days!

A/N #2: Very happy to get what I did for the last chapter so let me go ahead and get to my thank yous for that! Guest (Glad that the last chapter was what you needed for the big storm; I'd heard about it so I'm glad it could give you some entertainment through all that. And it was really nice to read that Castle and Beckett's passion and love for both each other and their family will keep you warm which you would need of course! Very welcome for posting!),  
Guest (Great you thought the last chapter was so, so good. And also glad you love that I mix the family moments with the loving and hot; as you put it; Castle and Beckett moments. I do like to get a good balance so please to see you thought I have everything well balanced with that! I'm happy to read that you think this is a fantastic series, great to know! And you're welcome for posting!),  
TORONTOSUN (It was great to see you thought there were very good and exciting moments of every through the whole chapter as you said. And also nice that the fact that the girls wanted to see everything was very refreshing!) and  
vetgirlmx (I was pleased to read first off that you thought it was a very fun chapter. And great that you love how much fun they have going to zoos and aquariums and that you think it's a little contagious. Actually I'm basing it off myself, lol, what I remember of visiting the zoo when I was little so great that worked out so well writing like that! I'm not surprised that you want to hear about what Martha and Jim talk about more in detail when they have their dinners together. I haven't thought about putting it in but I might think about how I can do that, see what I could put in there too, lol, since you're right they can talk about their kids' stories even the embarrassing ones without them there to stop them. And glad to see you're sorry it's ending also that you thought it was a really great one. Nice to read that you can't wait to see what they do next and now you don't need to anymore!).  
Thanks so much for the reviews, I loved reading them of course and also appreciate the time taken to write them out and sent them to me!  
And thanks to those of you who read, reviewed, favorited and followed the story and who will do that in the future for this story as well, very grateful for all of that!

A/N #3: The title of this chapter is a lyric from the song _Put It There_ by Paul McCartney, from his album _Flowers in the Dirt_.

All That Matters In The End

Tiptoeing into the room with her sister Eliza looked at the bed and whispered, "Did he wake up?"

"Shh, not yet," Julia told her. They walked around it carefully together and they climbed up on their mother's side before they leaned over their father and she said first, "Wake up Daddy!"

"Wake up!" Eliza then cried out.

Jumping a little Castle somehow managed not to throw the girls off of him and he opened his eyes to see that they were watching him with twin smiles on their faces.

"Happy Father's Day!" the girls exclaimed at the same time.

Castle didn't say anything, not surprised when the two looked concerned, sitting up before he let out a fake growl and threw his arms around them to their shrieks of surprise. "That was the best way I could have gotten woken up," he told them as he embraced them tightly.

"You're welcome," Julia said with a smile. "We surprised you?"

"Definitely," Castle said. He then realized the two were on the bed and his wife was missing. "Where's-" he started to say.

"Here," Beckett said, coming into the room then with two mugs of coffee in her hands. She smiled when her husband was watching her closely and she said, "Happy Father's Day love."

"Thanks," Castle said, taking one of the mugs from her. He then pulled her to him and kissed her tenderly and quickly on the lips before they slowly parted. Remembering their daughters were there with them he turned to them and said, "Come here, I didn't get a Father's Day good morning kiss from you two." He embraced them in turn before sharing a kiss with them, kissing Julia last. "How're you doing sweetheart?" he asked her, running his hand over the back of her head.

"I'm okay," the girl said softly.

"You'll do great," Castle told her seriously. "And since it's Father's Day I have one command."

"Command?" Beckett asked him with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes," Castle told her simply. He then turned back to their oldest and told her, "Dance to have fun for me, I want to see you smiling… well in those dances when you can smile. But otherwise just enjoy everything okay?"

"I'll try my best," Julia said.

"Thank you," Castle told her before kissing her forehead gently. He started to bring his coffee up to his lips when his wife stopped his hand.

"I have breakfast ready," Beckett told him with a smile at his obvious surprise. "It's outside; I just brought the coffee to wake you up a little more."

"Let's go," Castle said quickly before he and Beckett waited for their daughters to get off the bed and they went together after them to the kitchen table. The table was set and he sat down at his spot, the girls on either side of him as his wife sat next to their youngest after she'd served the oatmeal he'd requested for breakfast the day before. Once she was ready he picked up the spoon in his bowl and they began to eat in silence together for a short time.

"Is Gram going to be here in time to go to the competition?" Julia finally asked.

"She will," Castle assured her. "I guess the party after the play went on longer than she expected."

"More than likely," Beckett said. She looked over at the girls who were watching her and she said, "She's getting everything done she wants to before we head to Ireland."

"I can't wait," Julia said excitedly. "We'll get to go with Mari, Dani, Marie and Kath."

"And your sister," Beckett reminded them.

"Yeah," Eliza said.

"But she was already gonna come with us in the first place," Julia explained.

"Oh then I guess that explains why you forgot her," Castle said teasingly. When both girls glared at him he smiled at his wife and said, "They look just like you."

"Finish," Beckett urged him. "We have to be ready to go soon."

At that Julia suddenly became nervous again and she went back to her oatmeal, biting at her lower lip before her sister talking distracted her.

"Do I have to go back to school when we come home?" Eliza was asking her parents.

"You do," Beckett replied knowing she meant in the fall. "Don't worry," she said as the little girl's shoulders slumped. "You'll enjoy Kindergarten."

"I did," Julia said quickly to reassure her. "It was fun and you get to learn more stuff."

"But I know the alphabet now," Eliza protested.

"There's more to learn than that," Castle told her.

"You will like it," Beckett said. She then looked at Julia and asked her, "Think you'll enjoy sixth grade?"

"Eve said it was alright," Julia said with a shrug. "And there is the camp week we have."

"That's not for a while though," Castle said, still unable to believe his and Beckett's oldest was heading into her last year of elementary school.

"At least I can look forward to that," Julia said. "That's how I say it right?"

"Right," Castle said with a slight laugh. "Come on I think your mom is telling us that it's time to go," he said as she was standing up and taking her bowl with her.

At that moment, as the family was clearing the table, the door opened and Martha stepped in. She smiled at the others and then said, "I see I made it just in time."

"You did," Beckett replied as the girls hurried over to the grandmother. "But we need to hurry."

"The costumes are ready," Julia said, looking back at her mother. "Ms. Grey has them."

"She does but you have to get ready for them first," Beckett reminded her.

"Let me take them," Martha told her son and daughter in law. "Since I'm ready." She went over to the stairs after Beckett had nodded but then paused and called to her son, "Happy Father's Day Richard."

"Thanks Mother," Castle said, looking over at her from where he was cleaning up bowls at the sink.

"I could have done that," Beckett told him.

"I know but I can get this finished quickly," Castle said. He thought that she would go to their room to get ready herself but when he glanced over at her he saw that she was leaning against the counter next to him. "So…" he said, a little unsettled by the look in her eyes since he knew they needed to focus on their oldest at that point. "Your dad?"

"He's coming back home with us," Beckett reminded him.

"Yeah," Castle said slowly since they would be returning to the city on Thursday to leave for Dublin with the Fosters and McDouglases. "Well at least we know now that Rudy and Lambert are coming to the wedding."

Beckett smiled and nodded before she waited for him to finish drying off his hands. Once he had they walked together over to their room and though they spoke about the competition she couldn't help recalling the end of May when they had gone to the train station at the Hamptons to say goodbye to the Beaches.

* * *

 _"There they are," Castle said after he and his wife had stepped into the station and he spotted the family with Rocco and Dally._

 _"Kate, Richard," Rudolph said with a smile when he saw the two coming up to him. He bounced Sydney on his hip a little and said, "Your daughters?"_

 _"Julia's practicing," Beckett explained as Ms. Grey had taken Julia and Peter to practice at the studio where she and Castle had their lessons; Eliza with them as well as Mari and David._

 _"Tell them we said hi," Stephanie said a little shyly._

 _"We will and they did too before they left," Castle said, smiling as Beckett was taking Sydney. "So you're all set?"_

 _"We are," Rembert replied. "But we're really going to miss it here."_

 _"Remember you still have friends here," Beckett told him and his siblings as he handed over the baby to her husband. She then looked over at the entry to the stations and spotted people walking out from a train that had just arrived. "Excuse me," she said to the others with a smile before walking over to the people. She neared them and then started to run when she saw who she was looking for. When Darnley met her halfway she cried out for a second before he whirled her around once to her laughter. "Every time," she told him after he'd set her down._

 _"It's fun," Darnley replied before they hugged one another normally. "How're you doing?"_

 _"I'm fine, you?" Beckett said, moving back and cupping his face with her hands for a moment._

 _"Better, Trev is an amazing husband," Darnley replied, looking at her closely._

 _"Yeah, Rick helped me too," Beckett said. "But he's with the Beaches now."_

 _"Which one is Rudolph?" Darnley asked, looking over at her husband and the people with him._

 _"The one with the white streak above his ear," Beckett said, as the young man had it in his black hair._

 _"Ah that would explain it," Darnley said. When he saw his friend was looking at him he explained to her, "I'm assuming that's his boyfriend and girlfriend with him and if they are then he's looking around nervously. I did the same for a long time."_

 _"Come on," Beckett told him, pulling him by the arm._

 _Stepping up to Darnley once he was close Castle shook his hand warmly and said, "Great to see you again."_

 _Nodding the man said, "I had to help Kate out." Darnley then turned to the Beaches as Beckett was introducing him to them. He smiled at the children and who he remembered she had said was the oldest of the siblings. At the baby's name he reached down to her as she was in Rudolph's arms. "She's adorable," he told the young man. He nodded to Dally and Rocco before he then turned to Rudolph himself and said, "Has Kate told you about me?"_

 _"A little," Rudolph replied, glancing at her nervously._

 _"Then why don't you walk me around the station? I've never been here before," Darnley replied._

 _Watching the two walk off; the baby still in Rudolph's arms; Beckett turned to her husband and said, "He'll be alright."_

 _"I know, you had a good idea talking to him," Castle said before they turned their attention to the others and began talking with them until they needed to get on their train into the city._

 _On the platform Beckett and her husband said goodbye to Rocco and Dally first before turning their attention to the siblings. They went to Rudolph last and once her husband had shaken his hand she then embraced him herself. "Good luck, keep in touch okay?" she told him after letting him go._

 _"We will," Rudolph replied with a smile. "And so you know, Lamont and I will go to your wedding if we're still invited."_

 _"You are," Castle and Beckett said at the same time before they looked at each other._

 _With a smile Darnley said to the family, "I'll see you guys on the train if you'll save me a seat." Once they were gone he shook Castle's hand and said, "Sorry this trip is so short. But I'll be there for the wedding too."_

 _"I think you need to be or Kate is going to have some issues with that," Castle said, nodding to his wife._

 _Rolling her eyes as Darnley smiled at her Beckett said, "You already RSVP'd the invitation so we're expecting you and Trevor there."_

 _"I'm not taking it back," Darnley promised before he hugged her tightly. "Try and let me know how your trip goes."_

 _"I don't think I'll be able to," Beckett said with a soft laugh. "But when I have the chance I'll e-mail you."_

 _"Great, see you in Ireland," Darnley said._

 _"Give my love to your kids and husband," Beckett said, not surprised when he squeezed her to him one more time._

 _Walking with his wife to the train Castle watched as Darnley, on the step up to the car, leaned down to whisper in his wife's ear before she gave her friend a look. He was tempted to ask her what that was about but decided not to try._

 _Beckett watched Darnley get onto the train and she and Castle waited for it to leave before they took each other's hand at the same time to head over to the dance studio so they could watch their daughter practice._

* * *

Breathing out a little as her mother zipped up the back of her dress Julia said, "You think it's okay?" as Beckett made her turn around to face her.

Studying her as she straightened the green forties style dress Martha had made for her oldest Beckett told her, "It does bring out your eyes."

Blushing a little Julia said, "Gram always does that. But at least she made some stuff in blue."

"She did," Beckett said, having her daughter turn around again. She began to brush out her hair and then put it up into a bun before setting the hat that Martha had found at a store in the city to go with the dress. "Are you happy to be dancing this one first."

"Kinda," Julia said softly. She looked up at her mother; since she was facing her; and smiled saying, "How do I look?"

"A lot like your mother," a voice said behind them.

"Daddy?" "Rick?" Julia and then Beckett said at nearly the same time.

"Hey, didn't expect me I guess," Castle said with a smile as the girl rushed to him.

"Not really, how did you get back here?" Beckett asked him.

"My name," Castle said simply. When he looked down at Julia he wasn't surprised to see her rolling her eyes and he said, "I begged them to let me back here and they did."

"Hi Rick," Peter said coming over to them.

"You look great," Julia said with a wide smile at her partner.

"You too, you look like you're from that time too," Peter said.

"I'll be taking them for their makeup," Ms. Grey said as she came over to join them. "You can head back out to the seats."

"Can I meet you over there?" Julia asked her teacher. When the woman nodded she then turned to her parents and said, "Thanks for coming back here Daddy."

"I wanted to give you one last hug," Castle said before he pulled her to him.

Julia beamed at him and she held onto him as tightly as he could, feeling his unspoken support in that. She then went to her mother and embraced her hard saying, "Will you come back to help me?"

"Of course," Beckett said, knowing her daughter had asked that in her nervousness as she was already aware. "Now go and break a leg. Also have fun."

Smiling as her mother emphasized the last sentence Julia thanked them both and then walked over to the table where the other competitors were getting their makeup done. She smiled at her partner, trying not to become too nervous as she knew it was nearly time for them to dance.

Outside next to the dance floor Beckett looked at her husband as they sat down and said, "It was nice of you to do that."

"Well besides figuring she'd need the extra support I did want to see her," Castle told her seriously.

"And that's why she loves you," Beckett said with a smile as she took his hand and squeezed it quickly before Eliza came over to them.

"Is Jules kay?" the little girl asked as her father picked her up and put her on his lap.

"She is, still a little nervous," Castle replied, speaking to his mother and Beckett's father as they were sitting next to them. "But she'll be ready to dance."

"I wish Mari was here to watch," Jim commented. "It would have made her feel a lot better."

"She'd rather Mari be better for the trip," Beckett said as her oldest's best friend had caught a cold two days before and was at home with her family to recover before they left for Europe.

"That's true," Jim said after considering that. He glanced at his son in law and saw that he had his phone out and asked, "Alexis?"

"No, he's filming to send it to her and also Rebecca; so she can show Mari of course," Beckett answered with a smile.

"So at least she'll get to see it then," Jim said with a nod.

Beckett wanted to comment on that but the emcee for the show stepped out into the spotlight on the dance floor. She shared a glance with her husband; both of them looking slightly anxious; before they looked back out.

"And first today we have from the Hamptons Dance Studio Peter Watterson and Julia Castle, dancing our first Samba," the man said before he walked off the stage to the applause.

"Why first?" Castle mumbled to his wife.

Stepping out to the middle of the floor Julia was wondering the same thing as her father was though she couldn't know it. She stood with her hands on her hips, waiting for the music to begin and trying not to look over at where she knew her family was sitting to see her mother.

"She looks more like you now," Castle was able to say to his wife before the music began.

Beckett didn't have a chance to reply but didn't care, watching her daughter soon walking away from Peter before the boy ran to her. After Julia had finally turned at his tapping her on the shoulder she smiled as she was able to tell very quickly that her oldest was enjoying the steps as the two made their way across the dance floor. She held her breath at the moment she knew that the Samba roll was but the two managed to get through it without any issues and she was applauding rapidly at the end.

Breathing heavily Julia finally let herself look at her mother and seeing her clapping loudly; though she couldn't hear that; she smiled and glanced to the rest of the family. They were all applauding as well and she could tell her father was whistling which made her laugh before she and Peter hurriedly left the dance floor together to head backstage.

When she reached her daughter Beckett wasn't surprised to see that she was looking around for her and as soon as she was close she hugged her tightly. "You did a wonderful job sweetie," she said, reaching for her hat.

"Thanks, we really tried our best," Julia told her with a smile before they went behind a screen.

"What's next?" Beckett asked as she went to the outfits in garment bags hanging there. She was aware already what that dance was but she wanted to try and distract her as much as she could.

"It's the Foxtrot," Julia said. When her mother pulled out her dress out of its bag she told her, "They're gonna call me the green girl," since it was a deep green color.

"They won't," Beckett replied easily. She helped her daughter out of her dress and once the Foxtrot one was on her she had her oldest turn to her with a smile and said, "You look great Julia."

"I'm glad you like it," the girl said with a smile. She turned around again so her mother could take down her hair and after it was loose she turned back to her, breathing out heavily. "I'm ready."

"You are, come on let's get you to Peter," Beckett told her before she took her hand, pulling her out from the screen.

"There he is, I'm going Mommy," Julia said, seeing her partner was changed then. She embraced her one more time before she rushed over to Peter before they began to practice immediately.

"She's good?" Castle asked his wife when she was sitting next to him. He had to keep his voice down since there was another dance going on then but she could still hear him as she gave him a quick nod. The dance ended and he said, "Is she still nervous though?"

"She is but there's not much I can do for her," Beckett replied hurriedly as that dance was the last one before Julia and Peter went again. "She won't stop until she's dancing."

Castle nodded, looking over to the emcee as he was announcing their oldest and her partner. He smiled at the sight of her costume; very close to Beckett's the year before; and he squeezed her hand next to him as the two on the dance floor began to go around in their steps. He recognized the ones he and Beckett knew from their lessons but he knew that Julia and Peter were way ahead of them in their quality.

Beckett was thinking the same as her husband, smiling at the way Julia and Peter were clapping their hands together to the song which was the one her oldest had been hoping to use. They would clap their hands and then clap them against each other before Peter spun Julia and they went back into their hold. She smiled as she could tell by the one on her daughter's face that she was enjoying it immensely.

Feeling his hand being taken Castle looked at his wife and shared a smile with her before they glanced at their youngest. Eliza was bouncing a little on his lap in her excitement and he quickly kissed the side of her head before looking back to the dance floor. When Julia and Peter finished shortly after he applauded with the others and then watched as Beckett left him again to help Julia.

"Mommy next is the Jive," the girl was saying as her mother appeared backstage again.

"Okay, let's get your dress," Beckett said hurriedly. She then grabbed it while Julia got the crinoline skirt that would go underneath it. As soon as her daughter was out of the Foxtrot dress she helped her into the skirt and once it was straightened she put the dress over that. "You look very fifties," she told her with a smile.

"I hope so!" Julia said in mock anxiety. She then smiled at her mother and said, "You like it right?"

"I do," Beckett said, studying the floral pattern on the dark blue fabric. She then looked at her daughter and asked, "What about your hair?"

"You'll see when I go out," Julia explained.

Beckett was surprised for a moment before she they embraced yet again and she kissed the side of her daughter's head. With that done she led her out to Ms. Grey and then went back to her seat. She was slightly surprised when she saw Rudolph with his sister Stephanie behind her husband and she smiled at them as she made her way over to her seat. When the dance that was being performed ended she turned around and said, "I'm glad you could make it."

"I'm glad too, we had to rush," Rudolph said.

"When's Julia dancing?" Stephanie asked.

"Soon," Castle answered before the next dance started. It was from the last couple so he luckily wasn't wrong in his reply. When he saw the dress that Julia had on he smiled and leaned over to his mother next to him saying, "It came out great."

"I hope you'll think they all are," Martha said.

"I have so far," Castle assured her quickly.

Touching her husband's arm Beckett turned her attention to Julia once he had and they held each other's hands while their oldest began to dance once more. She smiled at the one that soon appeared on the girl's face and she murmured to her husband, "She's feeling better."

Castle nodded and then watched the two finish their dance with Peter dipping Julia. He applauded rapidly and said, "She's relaxing slightly finally."  
"I'll see how she is now," Beckett told him, squeezing his shoulder in passing. She turned to Rudolph and said, "Come on she'll want to see you."

"Are you sure?" the young man said, looking startled. "Isn't she changing?"

"Come on," Beckett assured him before they left together and she led the way backstage.

"Mommy… hi Rudy!" Julia said before she saw him. "You got to come?"

"I'm here with Stephanie and we saw your last dance," Rudolph said as she hugged him briefly. "You danced great and your family all thought the same too. I could tell."

Laughing slightly Julia then asked her mother, "Am I still changing?"

"You are," Beckett assured him. "Come on you have the Waltz next."

"So," Rudolph said as the two disappeared behind a screen. "What do you get if you get first place?"

"A big trophy for the studio at my school and then Peter and I get little ones," Julia answered as she put on the dress she'd worn to her school's sock hop. "But it's just nice to know all the practice we did worked."

"I can tell that it is," Rudolph said. He playfully whistled when the two came back outside and said with a smile, "You look fantastic Julia. And your dad's okay with you dancing this one?"

"He's seen me dance this with Peter before," Julia replied, shrugging her shoulders. "And I don't really like Peter that much… not like that he's my friend."

"Then that might be why you're still dancing it," Rudolph replied. "Okay, I better let you go but we'll talk after right?"

"I hope so," Julia replied. When he'd told her to break a leg she smiled at him before he left them. "Thanks for bringing him here," she told her mother.

"I knew you'd want to see him," Beckett said. "Your sister loves your dances so you know."

Julia smiled and said, "I hope so; she saw us practicing a lot."

"She does," Beckett assured her. "Go on and dance, I'll see you after your Waltz." When her daughter nodded she then went back outside, sitting with Castle and hearing Rudolph behind her telling his sister about what it was like backstage when they had the chance in between the dances.

" _So that helped her_?" Castle asked quickly after the last couple danced together.

" _I think so_ ," Beckett replied. "And I told her that you were enjoying the dances sweetie."

"Jules' dances," Eliza said firmly.

"Right I told her that," Beckett said with a smile. She leaned over and kissed the top of her daughter's head before she sat up straight as Julia and Peter were being announced. When she saw the way her oldest was moving, the extension of her arms and how she seemed to float through her steps she couldn't help the tears that pricked the back of her eyes. The smile on her face felt wide as she could see the sheer enjoyment on Julia's face before the two stopped and she waved slightly at her daughter when she did the same to her.

"Go love," Castle said with a smile, watching the exchange between her and their oldest.

Beckett kissed his cheek hurriedly before she got up and went backstage, not surprised to find her daughter there waiting for her. "Oh Julia," she told her with a smile. "That was a beautiful dance."

"Did Daddy mind it?" Julia asked.

At first she thought that the girl was asking that because of what Rudolph had said but Beckett then realized that it was because the two had been dancing more in hold. "Believe me he didn't mention it," she assured her. "He looked really happy to see you were too. And you did a wonderful job."

"Thanks," Julia said before they went back to the screen. Her mother helped her in her Argentine Tango dress and she hugged her tightly before she left and she went over to Peter.

"I was gonna ask," the boy said after he looked at her. "Who was the guy that was with your mom?"

"His name is Rudolph. He used to live back home," Julia explained. "My mom and dad helped him on their last case."

"Oh… so he's a friend?" Peter asked.

"Kinda," Julia said slowly. "He lives here now in the city so we haven't seen him or his brothers and sisters for a while." Before her partner could say anything to that they were being called and they hurriedly walked out to the dance floor to begin their next dance together.

Through the rest of the competition and when she went backstage to help Julia change Beckett was relieved that the girl was becoming more and more relaxed. After the last dance from the last couple she sighed and said, "I hate this part."

"Did you ever ask if you could go back to her?" Jim asked as he'd heard that.

"I did but since it doesn't take the judges too long to add up the scores…" Beckett replied.

Walking out onto the stage then Julia was surprised when the dance teachers were staying behind but she couldn't ask Ms. Grey why. She stood with Peter in a line with the other kids, trying not to let her nervousness get the better of her.

"So we have the scores all totted up for our competition today," the emcee announced. "And I'm happy to announce that in third place are Harold and Lila from the New York City East Dance Studio."

Castle tried not to sigh in relief at the fact that his and Beckett's oldest hadn't been announced as they applauded for the two. But he then became a little more worried as he wasn't sure if the two would place at all.

Beckett, looking at her husband, gently squeezed his hand before they listened to the emcee speak again. When the pair in second weren't their daughter and Peter she bit her lower lip, very concerned at that point but waiting to hear who was in first before she began to consider how to comfort Julia.

"And in first place is Julia and Peter from the Hamptons Dance Studio," the emcee said.

"How did we do that?" Peter asked Julia when they both suddenly slumped for a moment before they then recovered.

"I don't know," the girl replied with a laugh, letting him take her hand before they walked together to the emcee where a man was standing next to him with the trophies on a table. She waved to her family before she got her trophy and watched as Ms. Grey came out to take the bigger one.

"You did wonderful again," Grey told her two students after the emcee had closed the show and people in the audience were leaving.

"Oh look," Peter said, pointing over to Julia's family.

"Oh they made it too!" the girl cried out spotting Esposito and Lanie shaking her father's hand and hugging her mother. "Ms. Grey," she told her, turning to her.

"Go ahead," the teacher told her.

Rushing to her family the best she could in her Flamenco dress she'd worn for the Paso that had been last Julia threw her arms around Lanie first since she could reach her more easily. "I almost forgot you were coming to watch!" she exclaimed.

"I'm so proud of you honey," Lanie said as she was hugging the girl back. "You did a great job with those dances."

"Thanks, we practiced really hard," Julia replied before she hugged Esposito after giving Lanie her trophy. She hugged her family then, going to her mother last and embracing her saying, "Thank you so much Mommy."'

"I just helped you change sweetie," Beckett replied though she was stroking Julia's hair after taking it down from the bun she'd put in it.

"Still," Julia said seriously. She smiled up at her and said, "Did Eliza like it?"

"Yes!" the little girl said firmly. She hugged her sister again and told her, "I liked all the dances and they were good."  
"So we're all in agreement I believe," Martha said.

"Mommy," Julia then said, "Can we go home now?"

"We can," Beckett said. "After we get you changed." She took Julia's hand and they walked together backstage before reaching the screen.

"So are they eager to leave?" Lanie was asking Castle and Jim.

"Julia has a calendar and is counting down to our trip," Beckett's father said with a smile. "So I think they are."

"I wanna see Mommy and Daddy get married," Eliza said, tugging on Esposito's hand as they were standing together.

"I think you will," he replied. "And you should enjoy Ireland too right? I heard you were going around."

"Yep and we're gonna see more," Eliza said, nodding her head. She then looked back up at him and asked, "Are you gonna go?"

"We are, we want to see that wedding too," Esposito assured her. "You've got everything ready bro?" he directed to Castle.

"We do," Beckett answered before her husband could. "We just need to get to the manor."

"Walk with us out to the car," Castle told the others. "So we don't need to stop talking."

"Do you really need to go back?" Stephanie asked Julia and Eliza.

"Yeah we have to do some stuff before we go on our trip. You can't go with your brother?" Julia said in response.

"Oh, I don't know…" Stephanie began.

"We'll see," Rudolph said with a smile as he looked at Castle and Beckett and saw the former was nodding and the latter was smiling at him.

"But for now," Beckett then said. "What are you doing?" she asked Esposito and Lanie.

The rest of the walk to the parking for the building the group talked among themselves until they were at the car and spoke for a while. Before they could split up the others promised to see the family heading for the Hamptons before their departure out of the country later that week.

* * *

Standing at the windows in hers and Castle's room Beckett was smiling down at the girls who were running around the sand on the beach with Macca. Her father was with them and she was glad to see they were having so much fun. "She gets so nervous," she told her husband.

"I know," Castle said, coming out with his trunks and a shirt on.

Looking over at him Beckett smiled at his choice and said, "Julia will love seeing that."

"It's comfortable," Castle said as he was wearing the _Revolver_ shirt he'd gotten in Vegas. "Ready to go?"

"I am," Beckett said. She let him take her hand before they then walked together down to the door to the yard and she made him stop.

"What's wrong?" Castle asked her.

"I'm just wondering if you're sure this is what you want to do," Beckett said simply.

"I am and I'm also really glad your dad came back with us," Castle told her.

"Me too," Beckett replied. She wasn't surprised when he leaned down to her, kissing her on the lips, so she was quick to respond. They didn't do that for too long soon going outside to join their daughters and her father at the water as he was standing with them in the breaking waves.

"So what do you two want to do before your parents get here?" Jim was asking his granddaughters.

"Why can't we go in?" Eliza asked, peering up at him.

"Because you don't have your vest on," Beckett said. She smiled when the girls whirled around to look at her and Castle and she said, "Nice try though."

Eliza playfully pouted before she went to her father and said, "Can you put it on me Daddy?"

"I think," Castle said, taking her with him back to the blankets and umbrella. "We can do that together."

"Why?" Eliza asked.

"I think you're getting big enough to be able to learn to do it yourself," Castle replied. He helped Eliza with buckling the straps before he nodded and said, "Was that too hard?"

"No," the little girl replied, shaking her head. She then hugged him and said, "Thanks Daddy." When she turned to the water Eliza saw that her mother and sister were already swimming out and she sighed saying, "I wanted to go too."

"They're probably going to swim out a little far," Castle said. "But we can stay here and watch them."

"Kay," Eliza said, taking her grandfather's hand as she was already holding her father's with the other.

When she and Julia had resurfaced Beckett smiled at her daughter and said, "Feel better now?"

"Yeah but I'm worried about Mari," Julia replied.

"She'll be alright," Beckett assured her. "She just needs some rest."

Julia nodded and tried to remember that her mother was right though it was difficult. "I kinda wish I could go see her," she confessed.

"And then you might get sick," Beckett told her gently. She leaned over and kissed her cheek before saying, "You'll see her before we leave. So for now let her rest and she did see your performance remember?"

"I know," Julia said. She glanced back to the shore and said, "Can we go?"

"Let's go," Beckett replied, smiling at her before they ducked under the water and began to swim back.

By the time the two had rejoined them Castle was with Eliza and his father in law up to Eliza's chest in the water. "Have fun?" he asked his wife.

"Of course," Beckett said. "Do you want to go under?" she asked their youngest.

"Yes please," Eliza said immediately.

"Okay on the count of the three," Castle started to say.

"The next wave," Beckett told him quickly. They were watching it and she then called, "Now."

Ducking under the water Julia opened her eyes and was just barely able to see the rest of her family before they resurfaced. Since there were only five of them there she recalled something and was going to speak when her sister did so before she could.

"Are we gonna swim in Ireland?" Eliza was asking hopefully.

"Of course," Castle said. "Beaches, hotel pools…" he said before he began to trail off. "Probably rivers too."

"I'm not sure about that one love," Beckett said, smiling at him.

"Can I swim with you now Daddy?" Julia asked him.

"Of course I… wait," Castle said as he froze. When the others all asked him what was wrong he said, "I completely forgot Kate that we were going to go to the family fun center." He was startled when in response a smile just spread across her face in response and he said, "Love?"

"We weren't going to swim all day you know," Beckett said, glancing at the girls as they were giggling.

"What, did everyone know about this but me?" Castle asked in mock annoyance.

"I didn't," Jim told him.

"We decided to surprise you with the rest of the afternoon there," Beckett said with a smile.

"So we can go all through the place?" Castle asked her.

"We can," Beckett replied as the girls were looking over at her.

"Okay then let's go," Castle said jokingly though he was helping Eliza onto his back.

"We'll be back Dad," Beckett told her father with a smile before they then swam together out into the water.

"I forgot to say, thanks for this surprise," Castle said as they swam slowly together. "Wait you're not going to have a fake birthday party with hats and all of that at the restaurant there right?"

"Rick," Beckett said simply, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Great, I wanted to pick where we go to dinner," Castle told her. When they stopped and tread the water he waited for her to nod before he said, " _The Studebaker_ would be great."

At the gasps of their daughters Beckett couldn't help smile and she told him teasingly, "You're sure you're not picking for them."

"Very sure," Castle said. When he was suddenly splashed he spluttered and then said, "Why?" to Julia who'd done it.  
"I was trying to get your attention," she told him with a smile. She giggled as he pretended to lunge towards her though he didn't really do it since Eliza was still hanging onto his back. "How come Gram didn't come today?" she then asked.

"You heard her, she wanted to spend a few more days in the city to see her friends and a little more shopping," Castle said.

When their daughters looked at them Beckett told them, "I have my dress already for the ball."

"When did you get it?" Eliza asked.

"The day I went into the city to spend the night at Lanie's," Beckett reminded her.

"So Lanie's seen it," Castle commented.

"She won't tell you what it looks like," Beckett said simply, giving him a look.

"Let's go," Eliza said suddenly. When the others looked at her she said, "I wanna go play."

"It's up to you," Beckett said as she looked at her husband with a smile.

"I'm with her now that I know," Castle said. He then joined them in swimming back to shore and said, "We'll definitely find a beach in Ireland to spend time on this summer."

"There's always tomorrow," Beckett reminded him as they really didn't have any plans at that moment.

"We can do that Daddy," Eliza said eagerly.

"I was gonna ask if I can ride my bike to Dawn's house," Julia said shyly as they were walking together up to Jim who was on one of the blankets.

"You can," Castle and Beckett said together. They smiled at each other before the latter nodded to him and he turned to their oldest saying, "You can go ahead and do that but we'd like you here for dinner."

"Sure," Julia said with a nod. "I just want to play with her and say goodbye."

"What about Mari?" Eliza asked while their parents and grandfather were packing everything up after Jim was told they were going to go.

"She's gotta get better," Julia told her. "And she will soon. Plus we're probably gonna play while we're on vacation. On the beaches and everything over there."

"Come on you two," Beckett told the girls with a smile as she'd been listening to them.

"What about our hair?" Julia asked.

"You're going to get your baths now," Beckett said.

"Are you giving it to us?" Julia said. When her mother nodded she glanced at her father and when he looked at her questioningly she said, "I thought you would do it."

"No she's insistent that she does it," Castle said simply. He smiled at his wife and then took the folded blankets and umbrella in its case up to the house, following his wife, daughters and father in law as Macca preceded them all.

Inside Beckett took the girls to Eliza's room and gave them a very quick bath while she was listening to the two talking together about the dance competition. She helped Julia get dressed first before she took Eliza out to where Castle was waiting. "They're all yours," she told him with a smile.

"Alexis texted me," he told her, holding onto her arm to bring her close to him. "She wants to talk to us before we go."

"Did she see the video?" Julia asked, blushing a little.

"She didn't mention it but it's likely," Castle assured her. He then wrapped his arm around his wife and brought her close.

"Rick-" Beckett started to say in protest before he was kissing her. At first she was going to pull away to make it short but when his tongue flicked to her lips she couldn't stop herself, her own reaching out to brush against him a few times.

Sharing a smile with her little sister Julia leaned against her sister's bed as their parents slowly parted. She had to admire the way they could make one another look so dazed and she wondered for a moment what it would be like to be kissed in that way. But before she could think about it for too long the two were soon looking at them and she waved with Eliza as Beckett hurriedly left after saying she'd be back.

The girls were quiet then as Castle helped Eliza get dressed and they shared a few glances, trying not to smile or say anything before they went over to the top of the stairs when they were both ready.

"Mommy you look so pretty," Julia said, rushing over to her when she walked to them.

"Thank you," Beckett said. She watched her oldest go downstairs with her little sister and then turned her attention to her husband. When she saw that he was looking down at her chest she said, "Want me to change?"

"No," Castle said immediately. "I have to wonder why so…"

"You picked out the shirt love," Beckett told him teasingly before she then went down the stairs. She wasn't surprised at his reaction to her Beatles shirt that he'd chosen for her since it was very tight. But she'd suddenly felt a desire to tease him and she tried to ignore the idea of what might happen later as she went into the family room where her father was with the girls on the couch. "Is she ready?" she asked, turning then as she knew her husband was behind her.

"She is," Castle said, having recovered a bit quickly after she'd left him. He'd texted Alexis then on the way down the stairs and since he had her reply he went to the TV and turning it on smiled when his daughter appeared on the screen.

"Happy Father's Day Dad, Jim," Alexis said to the two. She then turned her attention to her sisters and said, "You guys are quiet today."

"Hi 'lexis!" Julia and Eliza said at the same time.

"Hey," Alexis replied with a soft laugh. "Congratulations Julia."

"You saw the video?" Julia said shyly.

"Videos," Alexis corrected her. "Gram just recorded one dance at a time and you were fantastic. You and Peter."

"Thanks, we did our best," Julia said.

"Did you have fun though?" Alexis asked.

"I did," Julia said with a smile. "I love getting to wear the costumes."

"I'm not surprised," Alexis told her. "And you Eliza?"

"I didn't dance," the little girl said quickly.

"I know but did you enjoy watching her dance?" Alexis asked with a smile.

"Yep I liked all the dancing and the costumes," Eliza replied. "And then everyone went to see Jules."

"I'm glad to hear that," Alexis replied. "What did you do after the dance?"

"We came home and then went swimming really quick," Julia answered.

"Why quick?" Alexis asked.

"We forgot to take your dad to the family fun center," Beckett answered before anyone else could say anything.

"That's where you're going next?" Alexis asked. When her little sisters nodded she then said, "Sounds like it'll be fun."

"When are you gonna come home?" Eliza asked then.

"School doesn't start for me until the thirteenth of October," Alexis said. "So I invited Louis to come home after the trip until the beginning of the month."

"You're welcome to, both of you," Castle said as his wife gently squeezed his arm so he'd answer.

"Thanks," Alexis said gratefully.

"What're you doing now?" Julia asked.

Smiling the young woman said, "I'm waiting for Louis to come and get me."

"Just Louis," Castle stated instead of asking.

"His parents and sister are here," Alexis told them. "They're letting me go to dinner with them."

"Why wouldn't they?" Castle asked. "If Louis was here I'd have him come with us too."

"Thanks Dad," Alexis said. Before she could speak again she jumped as her text alert tone rang and she looked down at it saying, "They're right outside. Let me say goodbye to you guys really quick." She looked at Jim and said, "Have a great rest of the day Jim and again Happy Father's Day."

"Thank you," Jim said with a smile. "Have a great dinner."

After thanking him Alexis said to her sisters, "I love you Jules, Lizzy. Be good for the rest of the day for Dad and we'll talk tomorrow too okay?"

"Kay, love you 'lexis," Eliza said before her sister could.

"And I love you too," Julia said quickly. She smiled and then said, "I'm happy you talked to us."

"Me too," Alexis said since she'd had more and more trouble calling her family back in the states since things were getting serious concerning her school work as the end of term neared. "I'll see how tomorrow works out. Dad, Kate love you and I'll see you when I can. But before I go…" she said as she hurriedly texted her boyfriend. "Kate?"

At that Beckett held her hand behind her and took the box her father handed to her and she then gave it to Castle.

"Happy Father's Day Dad," Alexis told him.

At that Castle hurriedly opened the snaps on it and he smiled at the sight of the bow and arrow set inside. "From England?" he asked her.

"It was but thank Kate for the idea," Alexis said. "I found the set after she suggested it." She smiled at the sight of the kiss that her father gave his wife and said, "Hope you like what they got you; you too Jim."

Castle thanked his daughter quickly then before he said goodbye to her with the others and he turned to his wife saying, "Really?"

"Mmm-hmm, Brennan loves archery and he has the set that's a year older than this one," Beckett said, standing up. "Let's go."

"I guess I'll have to try this out later," Castle said with a mock disappointed sigh. He smiled when the girls gave him a glare and he said, "I'm kidding, I want to go as much as you do. So tomorrow we'll play with this," setting the box down on the bookcase behind the couch.

"I think you mean you will Rick," Beckett told him as they were heading to the foyer to grab their shoes.

"Exactly," Castle said as he slipped on his shoes. He then had a thought and told her, "And you too, you can try it out."

"Thanks," Beckett said. She let her husband squeeze her hand as they followed their daughters and her father out to the garage. She squeezed him back and they went over to the car with their family to head out for the rest of their afternoon.


	28. All That Matters In The End (Part 2)

"Nice shot," Castle said as he watched Eliza hit her ball into the last hole of the pirate themed golf course.

"How many did I take?" the little girl asked, smiling at her parents.

"It doesn't matter," Jim answered before they could. "We're not keeping score."

"We're not," Castle said quickly as he knew his father in law was asking to make sure. "Julia?"

After the girl had hit the golf ball into the hole Beckett went next, then Jim before Castle did the same and the family returned their clubs. Since they'd gone on some of the kiddie rides before playing miniature golf they had two more things Castle had decided they would do. Since it was his choice he led them over to the go karts and after Jim said he'd meet them at the exit they went into the line two by two.

"Can I drive at all?" Julia asked her mother.

"You can," Beckett answered. "Are you sure this is how you want to go?"

"I do," Eliza said, smiling as she was standing with Castle, holding his hand.

"You have to let me drive sweetheart," he told her, smiling down at her.

"Okay," Eliza said before she turned to look at the karts on the track.

"Rick," Beckett said, looking at the cars as some pulled up to the front. "They only have one seat."

"What?" Castle said, leaning his head over to see. "Oh man," he groaned when he saw that she was right. He sighed as he looked at the two girls and said, "I think we should just go to the arcade."

"No, you and Mommy race," Julia and her sister said at nearly the same time. They looked at one another and smiled before they looked back to their parents.

"Come on," Beckett said, taking Julia by the hand with her over to the end of the line.

"What happened?" Jim asked when he saw them walking up to him.

"There's only one seat in the cars," Castle answered. "We were going to head over to the arcade but they still want us to go on them."

"To race?" Jim asked, smiling slightly at his daughter.

"We'll go quickly," Beckett said simply before her husband was taking her hand and pulling her back into the line.

"I'm surprised you two didn't want to go play the games," Jim said to his granddaughters as they stood at the fence to watch the race track.

"We wanted to see how much they'd… compete," Julia said before she was sure that last word was the one she wanted to use.

"How often do they?" Jim asked in slight concern.

"Not a lot, mostly when they play cards," Julia said.

"They like to make jokes a lot," Eliza added. "Look!" she cried. "Mommy, Daddy!" she cried out, waving to them before they passed rapidly.

Julia couldn't help but giggle then and she said, "I knew Mommy was going to be in first."

"When she couldn't ride horses anymore she liked to race cars," Jim explained to the girls.

"Did she think that it was as good as riding?" Julia asked him before they waved to the two going back again.

"She would say she loved it; and her motorcycle; but I think she always wanted to go back to riding horses," Jim replied with a smile on his face as they turned back to the track.

Pulling up to the loading area Beckett looked at her husband as he came next to her and she said, "Not bad."

"I know I wasn't too far away," Castle said as he stood up. He took her hand though she was already out of the cart she'd ridden in and pressed his lips to the back of it before they hurried to join their daughters and her father to begin playing what games they could until it was time for dinner.

* * *

Jumping up and down next to the large jukebox at the restaurant Eliza looked at her big sister and smiled as she was watching her. "I don't dance like you do," she said quickly as she walked over to her and took her hand.

"I know but still at least you like to dance still," Julia replied. "Come on, Mommy said we're going to sit down."

Nodding Eliza let her pull her over to their family who was standing and waiting to be seated. After she was in a booster seat next to her grandfather; she and her sister on either side of him; she said to her parents on the other side of the table, "Do we get a cake?"

"A cake?" Castle asked in amusement. "It's not a birthday."

"You can get a small shake," Beckett told the two. "And that will be your dessert." When they were looking at the menu again she smiled and said to her husband, "I'm assuming you'll be getting the same?"

"Of course," Castle said simply. "And you?"

"She'll have a soda," Jim replied. When his son in law looked at him in a little surprise he explained, "When we would go to the diners in the city she always got the same thing, cherry soda with-"

"A hint of root beer," Castle interrupted him. He smiled and said, "She's had the same with me but I didn't realize that she started having it with you."

"And her mother," Jim said, glancing at his granddaughters and seeing they looked enthralled at the story. He said, "There isn't much else to say."

"No there is," Beckett said with a smile. "But after we order I'll tell you," she said when she saw the waiter coming over to them. She waited until they had finished and were alone again and she said, "There was a counter usually just like those," pointing to the countertop seating they could see from their table.

"We'd sit there," Jim said as his daughter was looking at him. "Since your grandmama had sat there when she was young going to them. And your mother would always spin on the chairs until we could stop her."

"And beg them to tell me stories about when they used to go to diners and soda fountains," Beckett finished with a smile. "Those were really nice stories," she said to her father.

"They were fun dates," Jim said, smiling nostalgically.

"What are we gonna do after dinner?" Julia asked then as they were quiet.

"Well I'm hoping someone got me a gift," Castle said, smiling at her.

"Mommy did," Julia said with a wide smile.

"They did too," Beckett said, shaking her head at the girls. She then looked at her father and said, "The same for you Dad."

Nodding Jim said, "You didn't need to."

"It's Father's Day," Eliza said quickly.

"We wanted to get gifts too," Julia added. "Oh and the one from us is from 'lexis too."

"In case you were wondering why I didn't have a gift to hand you while we were talking to Alexis," Beckett replied.

They were being served their food then so Jim waited until he could speak and he said, "I didn't care, she didn't need to get me anything."

"You are her grandfather," Castle said with a slight shrug. "So she pitched in with the gift."

"Girls," Beckett then said to the two as they were watching them. "Eat please okay?" When she was sure they were doing so she turned to her meal and after they had eaten for a while she then told them, "Not too fast we will get home soon."

"We know, we're hungry," Julia told her.

"Very," Eliza told the others before she went back to her grilled cheese sandwich. She listened to the others talking about the day and then the competition which she smiled at as that led to any new dances that Julia might know she would be dancing the next year. Sipping the last of her milkshake she asked her sister, "Is the Lindy Hop hard?"

"I did try it before but it wasn't too bad," Julia replied as they were helped out of the booth. She smiled and said, "But that was just some quick steps. I have to see what it's really like when I go back to dance class."

Beckett took the girls' hands then and led them out to the car while Castle was paying and once he was with them they got inside and she drove them back to the house. Once they were in the garage she wasn't surprised when the dogs came out one by one and she said, "They missed us," to the others.

"I think they did," Castle said, nodding their heads. "Okay so we should… do something."

"Go to the family room," Beckett said to her husband and father, rolling her eyes at the former. "We'll meet you in there."

"Mommy you think they'll like them?" Eliza asked her mother as they went over to the office.

"Yes," Beckett replied shortly, getting the gifts out of the cabinet on her side she'd left them in. "Go on and give those to them."

"What about you?" Julia asked her.

"I'll be right behind you," Beckett said reassuringly before she followed them out and to the room down the hall where Castle and her father were already seated, waiting for them.

"Oh thank you," Castle told his daughters when Julia handed a box to him and Eliza went to Jim.

"Don't shake it Rick," Beckett told him as she handed both him and her father gifts from her.

"You can open it now Daddy," Eliza said, watching Jim do so with the gift from her and her sisters.

Taking out the picture frame inside the box Beckett's father smiled at the two pictures that were in it. The one on the left was of him with his daughter when she had been ten; the one on the right was of him with his three granddaughters on the Ha'penny Bridge in Dublin the summer before. "It's perfect," he said to the girls who were watching him anxiously.

"I got the idea and I told 'lexis she should be in the picture we picked too," Julia said.

"Did she want to be?" Jim asked. When the two nodded he smiled and said, "I'll call her tomorrow and thank her too."

"Where are you gonna put it?" Eliza asked as she watched him opening up the gift from her mother.

Jim was going to answer when he pulled out the book that was inside the box and smiled at his daughter. "You found it," he commented.

"I did," Beckett said with a smile. "Again that bookshop in Dublin."

"Good thing we found it," Castle said, as he'd known already that his wife was going to get for her father; a first edition copy of _Finnegans Wake_. He then realized that his wife was looking at him and he quickly corrected himself, "She found it."

"Open yours now Daddy," Julia said quickly.

Castle turned his attention to the first box he'd gotten from her and pulled off the lid once he had the wrapping paper off. Reaching into the box he pulled out a book and opening it to the first page smiled as it was of a picture he knew Julia had taken. The next was one Eliza had taken and as he went through a few more pages he saw that all his daughters' pictures were in there. "This one's definitely great," he told the girls, Eliza having walked over to him. "And you have great pictures too."

"We did the best we did Daddy," Eliza said quickly.

"You did, I can tell," Castle assured her with a smile. "You're all great photographers."

"Now the one from Mommy," Eliza said, smiling herself.

With a nod Castle began to unwrap the box that she had given him and taking off the lid found a frame inside. "You too love…" he started to say before he trailed off.

"No?" Beckett said teasingly as he was studying the picture.

"It's a great picture," Castle said quickly as it was of him with her and their family at the ball the summer before. "Where do you want to hang this?"

"I think in the office will be good," Beckett said.

Knowing which picture she was thinking of replacing Castle nodded and said, "Good idea, we'll get them switched tomorrow." He set the picture back into its box and then turned to his wife, kissing her on the lips gently. "Okay," he told the girls who were watching them. "Come here, let me say thank you to you guys too."

Rushing into their father's arms the girls hugged him tightly before they were urged to get a game to play until Eliza needed to go to bed.

Watching them Castle murmured to his wife, "This has been a fun day."

"It has," Beckett said, squeezing her husband's hand tightly before they turned their attention back to their daughters. She murmured something into his ear and smiled when he looked at her, nodding before they helped Julia get the game board for Life set up and began to play.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Castle asked his wife as he watched her.

"I think I have to tell you something Rick," Beckett replied. "You cannot move your hips for the life of you."

Groaning in frustration Castle said, "How can you do it so well?"

"I don't know," Beckett replied. "Just keep practicing okay? I'm sure you'll get used to it more and more."

"Show me again," Castle told her pleadingly.

"No, our daughter is up and we need to get her back to bed," Beckett said, walking to the wide doorway of the parlor where they had been practicing the Samba steps they'd last learned at his insistence.

"Sorry, I thought you might do that," Julia said shyly.

"It was a very short practice," Castle said, joining his wife. "But you probably should head to bed now."

Sighing Julia said, "Now it's summer-"

"We're going to let you and your sister stay up a little longer," Beckett interrupted as they stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Since we'll be on vacation but for now get some rest."

With a nod Julia said, "You're gonna go to bed too?"

"No more practicing," Castle said, smiling as his wife was looking at him questioningly.

At that Julia let her mother take her up the stairs before they went to Eliza's room, making her smile. She watched as her parents went to her sister's bed, making sure she was set with the bed sheet while she herself pet Rita on the head where she was laying at the end of the bed. When they were outside together she said, "I thought she might stay awake."

"We did a lot today," Castle said with a slight smile. "So she was tired."

"I sorta am," Julia said.

When they were inside the bedroom Castle said to her, "Did you see much of us dancing?"

"A little," Julia replied, trying not to giggle. "And Mommy was right, you can't move your hips that good but she was right too you need to practice."

"Which I will," Castle promised her solemnly. "Come on, back into bed," he told her before he watched her climb up onto it. "I wonder why he didn't follow you," he commented as he watched her hugging Macca around the neck.

"He's tired," Julia said simply. Sitting up in bed she hugged her father and kissed him, murmuring she loved him again before she did the same to her mother and they told her the same. "Tomorrow?" she asked them while she lay down.

"We're going to swim of course," Castle said. "But besides that…"

"We'll see how things go," Beckett took up when her husband looked at her. "Goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight," Castle added. When Julia had said the same to them they left together and headed down to their room. Inside he was about to speak to her when she suddenly did so.

"How was it today?" Beckett asked him with a smile as she turned to him.

"Good," Castle said. "Really, I enjoyed it and thank you for the gifts."

"I have another for you today," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when her husband froze but was when he recovered rapidly and then reached for her wrist though she hadn't moved. "What is it?" she asked in slight concern.

"I was thinking earlier about when we said goodbye to the Beaches," Castle told her. "And something I have to ask you about that. What was Patrick talking to you about before he got on the train?"

Beckett; though she wasn't surprised he'd recalled that; still bit at her lower lip before she said, "We should sit, this might take a while."

As they moved to the end of the bed Castle wondered why exactly she'd had that reaction when he suddenly thought of something and said, "Did you get drunk and sleep together?"

"No," Beckett said, looking at him with a stunned expression on her face. "Oh, no it wasn't anything like that just… the second night I'd stayed over he…" She faltered then but finally recalled Darnley's whispered words of, " _Tell him about that second night he'd want to know; Trev does and doesn't care. He actually wasn't surprised I was that curious_." So she shook herself and looking her husband directly in the eyes told him, "We were about to get ready for bed when Patrick asked me something that I had to answer for him."

"Because you could," Castle said slowly.

"Because he wanted to know," Beckett said. She wasn't surprised when her husband looked confused then and she smiled for a moment before starting when she and her friend had gone over to the bed to start preparing to sleep.

* * *

 _"Hey, Kate," Darnley said slowly._

 _"Yes?" Beckett said, turning to him from getting her pajamas on the dresser to set them on the bed._

 _"I um, something I wanted to ask," Darnley said._

 _Smiling Beckett guessed, "You want me to change in the bathroom?"_

 _"No, no," Darnley said immediately. He then flushed and said, "I've always wondered about this and I probably sound so stupid but… c-could I see your bra?"_

* * *

"He wanted to see your bra?" Castle exclaimed before his wife could continue.

"Yes and if you'll let me explain you'll find out why," Beckett told him firmly. When he nodded she then said, "He asked me that and I nearly had the same reaction that you did. And then I looked at him very closely."

* * *

 _Studying her friend Beckett could easily see his embarrassment and she asked, "Why do you wonder about it?"_

 _"Just in general," Darnley confessed. "I've never seen a woman… seen that before on a woman, I wondered. But not in a sexual way," he added hurriedly._

 _Beckett smiled slightly and then told him, "Sure."_

 _Jumping a little Darnley said, "Really?"_

 _"Really, I can't imagine you'd have much chance to see this and you'd wonder," Beckett said. "When I was younger I was the same way," she added before she reached for the bottom her shirt and took it off. She wasn't surprised when he just stared at her with wide eyes and she playfully scolded him telling him, "You've seen how this looks."_

 _"Just not up close," Darnley said in protest. He watched her walk up to him and then started to study her. "Okay so obviously they're meant for support," he said, his brow furrowed as he was looking at it closely._

 _"It's supposed to be but I don't quite need it yet," Beckett replied. She smiled as he reached out to touch the left cup before snatching back his hand. "Go ahead but I'll tell you now it's just lace," she said._

 _Brushing his fingertips very quickly against the lace Darnley said, "I didn't tell you but… the other day when you held my head against those I could tell they were soft."_

 _"They're not bricks," Beckett replied teasingly. "And remember if a woman has a baby she's going to be nursing."_

 _"I know," Darnley said. "Okay, thanks," he finally said, stepping back slightly from her._

 _"You want me to take this off don't you?" Beckett said very simply._

* * *

"No," Castle said, interrupting his wife's story. "You didn't take it off."

"That was up to him," Beckett said simply. "And let me tell you or else you'll just be guessing." When her husband nodded and quieted down she continued with Darnley's response to her question.

* * *

 _"You don't have to," Darnley said rapidly, his voice cracking at the end._

 _Trying not to laugh at his stunned expression Beckett said, "I don't mind since you really don't care for them."_

 _"No but I have seen those before," Darnley said, nodding to her then._

 _"Pictures, art?" Beckett asked as she was reaching behind her. "By the way, don't touch this time."_

 _"Not planning on it," Darnley said, holding his hands up in the air with a serious expression on his face. When she stood before him he studied her chest and said, "Huh, so those are them."_

 _"Yes," Beckett replied, rolling her eyes though she was smiling._

 _"They're not a bother or something are they?" Darnley asked her looking up at her face pointedly so she would know he had seen enough._

 _Laughing slightly Beckett said as she pulled on her pajama shirt, "No, since they're small they're… there."_

 _"Are they sensitive?" Darnley said._

 _"If guys know how to take them, yes," Beckett said in annoyance._

 _"Oh, I take it not many men know how?" Darnley asked._

 _"Try none, they're too rough," Beckett said in the same tone of voice she'd used before. She then said with a sigh, "If I ever find a guy who doesn't do that I'll let you know." She then smiled and asked him, "Still gay?"_

 _"You better believe it sister," Darnley said, snapping his fingers around his head. "Ow," he then said with a laugh as his friend was rolling her eyes._

 _"Don't do that," Beckett told him. "Turn around so I can finish changing."_

 _Darnley nodded before he then said, "Thanks for that Kate. You honestly didn't have to do it for me."_

 _"I know but like I said you weren't looking at this as a sexual thing," Beckett replied. "You were curious."_

 _"Yep but since that curiosity has been answered I don't need to see a woman naked," Darnley replied. When she touched his shoulder he turned around and said, "This doesn't make things weird does it?"_

 _"It doesn't," Beckett assured him. She smiled before telling him, "Want me to use the couch tonight?"_

 _"Nope, we can share the bed," Darnley said. "I'll change real quick."_

 _Beckett nodded and went over to the bed, getting on top of it before she smiled at her friend as he changed next to the bed. "You were so scientific you know," she told him when he was getting onto the bed next to her._

 _Pausing Darnley then smiled and told her, "I am because this was a biology lesson." He then looked hesitant and when she told him to tell her what he was thinking he said, "You are pretty attractive for a woman I think."_

 _"That's high praise coming from you," Beckett said before she hugged him tightly. "How are you?" she whispered to him._

 _"I'm good," Darnley said seriously. "Should get some sleep," he then told her with a smile._

 _"We should," Beckett said, trying not to look at the bruises and cuts on his face. She laid down with him and watched him close his eyes, breathing out softly as he fell asleep and then doing the same herself._

* * *

"So that was it," Castle stated.

"You reacted the way you did to his question and then mine and now you just say that's it?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"He's gay," Castle said with a shrug of his shoulders. He then smiled and said, "You didn't feel weird in the slightest."

"Not really," Beckett replied as she stood up then. "He was honestly looking at me as if he were trying to take data or… something like that," she explained. "No desire, no smirk or something. He was just seeing what a woman's breasts looked like in person."

Castle nodded and said, "So what did he say to you about this when he was leaving?"

"He told me to tell you," Beckett said honestly. "When we were in DC earlier this year we talked about that moment and I told him I couldn't tell you."

"I wasn't going to get jealous," Castle told her quickly. "Or were you embarrassed?"

"Unsure of what you'd think," Beckett told him honestly. "I was exposing myself to my gay best friend."

"Again it was more scientific than anything else," Castle replied. "And I don't blame him when I was young I was wondering what the deal was with those bras."

Beckett laughed softly and said, "I think you understand them more now."

"True," Castle said. He looked up at her then and told her sincerely, "Thanks for sharing with me."

"You're welcome," Beckett said.

"Where are you going?" Castle asked in surprise as he watched her go around the bed.

"Stay there," Beckett told him sternly. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Castle said slowly, watching her. When the door to the closet closed firmly he breathed out heavily before he looked ahead at the fireplace though it was unlit. He wasn't sure how long he waited; since he wasn't looking at his watch; but finally he heard the door open and he nearly jumped up, turning to his wife as she walked out to him. Breathing out again he said, "You look amazing."

"That's only part one," Beckett said as she then reached him.

"You're going to spoil me," Castle said jokingly.

"Trust me, I'm not," Beckett replied to him simply. She then took the ends of the sash of her dark blue kimono robe and placed them into his hands. "For you," she said simply.

"Thank you," Castle said eagerly. He then tugged on just one side of the sash and managed to get it untied. Her robe parted shortly after that and he was trying not to let his mouth drop open as she was wearing a set of bra and panties that he knew was largely ornamental as it was all see through blue mesh. "So," he began.

"Do you want the robe on or off?" Beckett asked him in amusement at his reaction.

"Off," Castle said quickly. He watched her take it off and he grabbed it from her, tossing it onto the armchair near them. "You look so amazing," he told her. "Can I?" he asked her.

"Here," Beckett said, moving him over to the bed where he sat on the end. She watched him then as he looked up at her before his eyes went to her breasts and seeing the pleased expression he got at them she said, "Should I call you pervert?"

"I think you should," Castle said. When his wife looked at him he said, "I was looking at them all day."

"I know, I could see you," Beckett said simply. "But you need to hurry."

"I do?" Castle asked, looking at her breasts again. When she didn't say anything he shook himself and reached up, pulling her towards him so he could kiss around her abdomen. He did that several times before he then slowly moved back saying, "I think we can start."

"Perfect," Beckett said. "Stand up."

Castle was startled but he then stood up, watching her as she reached for the top of his shirt, unbuttoning it quickly. "You're… really eager," he told her while taking off the shirt.

"You're not?" Beckett asked him with a slight smile.

"Now I definitely am," Castle said, stopping her from opening his trousers fully and kissing her. He held her by the shoulders as they were kissing each other deeply; surprised but pleased she was able to respond so rapidly; and their tongues curled together a number of times before finally they parted. He smiled and said, "I'm okay with it."

Startled Beckett said, "With… you figured it out?"

"Not hard to, you're holding onto my belt harder than you would Alex's reins," Castle said before they looked down together at her hands.

"Help me," Beckett said simply before they got his pants off and his boxers soon joined them on the floor. She wrapped her arms around her husband before they kissed once more and soon after they were moving over to the bed as they'd parted.

Getting onto it first at his wife's direction Castle smiled at her and said, "Don't tease me."

"I wouldn't, not tonight," Beckett told him with a smile. She then bowed her head and proceeded to kiss over his erection, going very slowly and deliberately. She could feel Castle moving around in response to her and she smiled again before she was then slipping him into her mouth. His hiss and then hands reaching up to her to slide his fingers through her hair let her know he was appreciative of that and she began to then bob her head up and down, moaning softly in pleasure as he was groaning above her. She kept her rhythm steady and began to build it up as her husband was calling out to her.

"Oh god Kate, you… didn't have but… thank you," Castle groaned as he did his best to watch her moving on him. He tried his best not to pull on her hair while she was working over him but it was difficult as the pleasure was literally roaring through him. And it stayed for a moment around his groin but soon after began to run around his body. He hoped that he would be able to last a bit longer and to help him along with that he started to stroke her hair with his hands carefully.

Beckett glanced up at her husband's face as she lowered her head and kept it there while she was doing her best to run her tongue around him. There wasn't enough room for that so she hoped he would enjoy what she was able to do. She moved away from him fully and smiled at him as he looked down at her with wide eyes before she proceeded to kiss her way up from his stomach to his face. "Enough?" she asked.

"No you can go as far as you want to," Castle told her rapidly. He took her kiss that she gave him before she was slipping out of his hold once more. He was grasping onto the bed underneath him while watching Beckett trail her lips over his chest and to his member again. The trail she left behind was pure fire and it was a heavy shock when she suddenly took him back within her mouth. He held onto the back of her head as she bobbed her head again on him and he only hoped she was getting something from the action.

After a few more passes Beckett then moved away and went to his head so she could whisper to him. His slight jerk away from her made her smile and she said, "I'm going to do it."

"You-" Castle started to say, not sure if he wanted to protest that or not. Before he could finish speaking though Beckett's lips were going around his groin and he had to keep himself from moving too much to hurt her. Each touch of her lips was a shock and he wasn't sure he'd be able to stop himself from climaxing if she didn't.

When she felt her husband trying to grab her to stop her Beckett didn't pay attention to him. She was determined to get him off and very soon after felt him beginning to move uncontrollably. She allowed him that as she took him back in her mouth and very soon after the sound of her name seemed to be ripped from his throat and she felt a deep sense of satisfaction, not stopping moving until he was doing so.

Finally Castle could feel himself recovering and he lay limp on the bed, grunting as his wife was kissing and lightly lapping at his erection until finally she slid against his body to lie against his side. "You're still dressed," he said breathlessly.

"I know," Beckett said with a smile. "It didn't matter if I was or wasn't just now."

"That was amazing," Castle told her seriously, feeling stronger then.

"I did my best," Beckett said before she looked down at him again. "Can I touch you?" she whispered into his ear.

Groaning again Castle told her, "Please do it!"

Beckett laughed softly; eliciting another groan from her husband; and she moved her hand slowly down his chest and past his abdomen to take his length within her hand to pull it off of his stomach. She stroked at him tenderly, lovingly, watching his expression closely the entire time. She wasn't sure if she was surprised or not when he suddenly grabbed her, smiling as he laid her on her back. But that smile was soon gone when his lips crushed hers and she responded to him as fervently, holding onto him tightly as the feel of his arousal against her thigh was making her even more aroused than she already was.

Castle moved back and stared into his wife's eyes before he then leaned over, kissing her hard. That began a series of abrupt, hungry kisses until he finally stopped and said, "I couldn't stop."

"I could tell," Beckett said with a smile. She leaned up a little and then kissed him tenderly. She sat up at his direction and watched him reaching around her to get her bra off. As soon as he'd tossed it onto his nightstand she took his hands and placed them on her breasts. When he began to fondle them carefully she moaned and then arched her back, pressing the mounds into his palms a little more.

Watching his wife closely as he proceeded to caress at her Castle made himself do that for a little longer before finally he was making her lay back down. He was breathless as she was reaching up to the pillow under her head and holding onto it. But he tried to do his best to hurry until she was finally naked and he lowered his head, kissing around her breasts a little wildly for as long as he could until finally he took her left nipple between his lips.

Beckett was moaning deeply as her husband suckled at her and she reached up to stroke the back of his head. She tried to watch him but wasn't able to see much before he drifted over to her other breast. As he proceeded to suck at her there she was moaning softly until finally her husband was slowly pulling away from her. "Rick, please," she begged him.

"I want… something else," Castle told her before he kissed her deeply. He wasn't surprised when she held onto him tightly and he made things more intense until finally they slowed down and pulled away. He stared into her eyes and then leaned down, whispering into her ear.

"Are you sure?" Beckett asked him. His quick nod didn't make her question him again and she let him help her around onto her hands and knees. She reached over to his hand that was next to her as he moved to get behind her and their fingers twined together tightly before he was sliding inside of her. She closed her eyes tightly as she couldn't help be amazed at how rigid he was within her and when he was finally fully coupled with her she whispered, "Are you going to-"

"No," Castle interrupted her. He leaned down and began to kiss at her shoulders until he had to move. The first thrust he groaned out her name as Beckett cried out and her fingers gripped at his tightly. At that and her approval in that motion he began to thrust rapidly, as fast as he could as he knew already what she wanted. The way she was crying out in response to him was making him more and more aroused though he already was. He leaned down as she was crying out to him, unable to help the thrill he got at the sound of her pleasure. He reached up rapidly to push her hair away from her right shoulder and he trailed over before lightly nibbling at her skin.

"God… don't…" Beckett gasped, thrusting back against him a little hard.

"I know, I can't," Castle breathed out heavily in his pleasure. He wasn't surprised when she leaned down then onto her arms and he took the opportunity. He thrust and searched within her at the same time, trying to find her g-spot. He was startled when his wife suddenly stopped and he asked, "Too much?"

"Yes," Beckett breathed. "We just barely started."

"I wasn't even close," Castle informed her.

Beckett could feel her cheeks flush slightly but she didn't respond to that until her husband suddenly placed his hand on her stomach. "I won't last long with that either," she warned him though she was moving at his direction.

"I know," Castle said simply before he then began to thrust again. He wasn't surprised at her near scream of joy and he tried his best to once again find her g-spot. It took him a little more time until finally he could tell that she'd been pushed too far.

"Rick I can't… I'm going to come," Beckett tried to warn him. When he seemed to become even rougher she couldn't stop and when her orgasm struck her she was crying out her husband's name until it all overwhelmed her. She called his name one more time before finally it became too much and she finally passed out, limp on the bed.

Castle had stopped moving within her as soon as she'd begun to climax and he quickly turned her onto her back. Watching her closely then he gently stoked her hair until finally she was opening her eyes. "Hey," he said with a smile as she turned her attention to him.

"Hmm… you're… I'm still throbbing," Beckett couldn't help saying.

"Do you want me to do anything?" Castle asked her, watching her closely, trying not to show that he was insanely longing for her.

Beckett studied him and then smiled widely before she reached for his hand, pulling it down to the junction of her legs where she rested his fingertips on her clit. She shifted a little against him and sighed as his fingers brushed her swollen nub. "Hurry," she urged him.

"I know," Castle said quickly before he kissed her temple. With that he proceeded to gently rub at her, keeping an eye on her so he wouldn't push her too far. He was breathless as she arched her back and moved along with him and he couldn't continue for much longer.

"Hurry lover," Beckett told him as she'd been able to tell with the way her husband had been holding himself rigid against her side that he was having a harder time repressing. She pulled him onto her then and helped him inside of her though he made her stop at just the tip of her. She breathed in deeply in her anticipation and waited for her husband to move. She was startled when he hesitated, a second later he was sinking inside of her, and she was gasping his name in her shock.

Castle would have smiled at her reaction but he was too focused on moving within her and getting her to the point where she was even with him. He groaned as she cried out, their friction almost too intense for him to bear but he did his best to take things further. He was fighting with himself but he was filled with pleasure as he was kissing around her neck. Taking her lips they were soon dueling one another until they were parting and then coming back together once more. At first he'd tried to count how many times they were doing that but it became too much. "Kate…" he nearly begged her as he couldn't slow himself down.

"Rick… please," Beckett gasped as he suddenly angled down to her clit. Their hips were smacking together and after three more quick thrusts she was crying out in her ecstasy, "Oh love, love please I'm coming, I need to feel you come with me! Please!" She was holding onto her husband as tightly to her as she could and she could feel in his body when he was joining her, the muscles in his back tightening before he was calling out her name.

"Kate, my goddess my love… I can't… want to make you come one more time," Castle was groaning heavily. "I adore you Kate!" And from there he just repeated her name, all the pleasure and joy he had within him coming out in his tone. He felt her soon continuing to move with him instead of stopping so he followed her, gasping for air and feeling his muscles screaming in slight protest as he tried to double his efforts.

Digging her nails into her husband's back Beckett did her best to move with him though it was hard to keep up with him. She whispered encouragement into his ear, telling him, "Keep fucking me my love I don't want you to stop. You need to take me and make me scream again. Keep fucking me harder."

The determined tone of Beckett's voice was all that Castle could take and he was moving down to her clit the best he could again until finally she was crying out. He was soon following and nearly bellowing her name repeatedly, thrusting as deep as he possibly could until he was sure he was hurting her; though her cries to him were convincing him otherwise. He had no idea how much longer they were both moving but finally he was on his own doing that and he was nearly panting. When he gave a last, final thrust he was nearly yelling her name and then almost collapsing on top of her. Breathing out heavily he didn't say anything for a while, feeling his wife stroking his hair until he could move. "Kate," he said with a smile as he raised his head.

"So you haven't forgotten my name," Beckett told him teasingly as she rubbed at the slight welts from her nails on his back.

Grunting slightly at her touch Castle said, "Not really sure what else to call out…" He trailed off and then looked at her saying, "Cursing?"

"You were doing that while you were fucking me," Beckett told him with a smile on her face as he pulled away enough to look at her. She let him go as he moved to lie on his side next to her and she was quick to lay on her own facing him. "Okay?" she asked.

"I was going to ask you," Castle told her.

"I am, why?" Beckett asked him in slight surprise.

"Just the story you told me," Castle replied, reaching over and gently stroking her hair before he went to run his hand over her shoulder. He squeezed her arm and said, "The memory," very simply.

"I'm fine, seeing Patrick last month helped me," Beckett replied.

"I wish he could come with us through Ireland," Castle told her.

"I know and if their kids were a little older they would," Beckett said, smiling at him widely. She then got up before he followed her and she said with a smile, "We're nearly there."

"I know, two months," Castle replied. "Or just about anyways." He realized she was studying him and he said, "Okay?"

"Yeah I'm thinking about tomorrow and how early we need to get up," Beckett answered after taking a moment to do so.

"Well your dad is here," Castle said, thinking that over.

"That doesn't mean anything, they'd likely still come to our room," Beckett pointed out to him.

"True," Castle said slowly. "Then we should go to bed not too late." When she gave him a look at his wording he explained, "It's still relatively early."

Glancing at the clock on her nightstand Beckett saw that he was right and she bit her lip, debating to speak when he stopped her from doing so. His arm wrapped around her waist and she leaned against him, feeling his lips along her shoulder. "We can't go too out of control," she let him know.

"Oh of course," Castle replied as he raised his head, knowing she meant time wise. "And we won't we'll need rest; that first bout took a lot out of me already."

"Me too," Beckett said with a smile. She leaned over to him and kissed him deeply before she moved back and stared at him lovingly before stroking his face with both her hands. "I love you," she told him.

"I love you too," Castle replied before he leaned down to her neck and kissed her racing pulse. "You know I wonder if we should stop for now," he said.

Beckett studied her husband and then said, "What's on your mind?" She was slightly startled when he leaned over and then began to whisper in her ear. She froze when he told her what he wanted to do and she then turned to him, throwing her arms around his neck. They fell down to the bed together, lips locked tightly and for as long as possible until she moved away first so she could breathe. Stroking the back of his head she murmured, "I don't know if I'm going to want to stop tonight."  
"Why don't we go take a shower?" Castle said suddenly. "An intermission."

"Weren't we just doing that?" Beckett asked with a smile.

"Not really," Castle said, picking her up in his arms then and taking her to the bathroom. He set her down outside the shower and quickly turned on the water before he pulled her inside after him. He was kissing her deeply against the wall as the water ran over their bodies and he could feel his desire rising until finally he had to stop before he took her there.

Beckett smiled at him as they stood directly beneath the water and she began to stroke his body before she spoke. "I find myself more than ready to go," she told him.

"Me too, can we have some challenges again?" Castle asked.

Pretending to consider that Beckett then smirked and told her husband, "Yes, as soon as we're ready after we're in Dublin I say a week of three orgasms."

Shuddering Castle was going to thank his wife for that before all of a sudden she was kissing him. He tried to speak when they'd parted but she beat him to the punch though he didn't mind when he heard what she said.

"We can start our practice now," Beckett said.

"We've already-" Castle began to say.

"We're starting over," Beckett told him.

"Good," Castle said. He turned off the water and together they hurried out, drying each other off until finally they were moving to their bed. They laid there together for some time kissing and once they'd parted he raised her left hand and kissed around her rings murmuring to her, " _I can't wait to be married to you again_."

A tremble going through her at his husky tone Beckett brushed her lips to his saying, " _Neither can I, these next two months are going by too slow_."

"Who knows," Castle said as he moved to lie atop her and her direction. "We might have something to keep us occupied."

Though she knew her husband was referencing their trip Beckett said softly, "Maybe we will," before they kissed passionately and after began to make love again.

They spent all the time they could heavily involved in each other, both Castle and Beckett taking the chance to feel what they could do to one another physically. And with the excitement of their upcoming wedding things seemed to become even more meaningful as they continued to cement their desire to continue to be together through the rest of the night.


End file.
